Second Time Around
by scrappy12
Summary: Remix of S2, sequel to From the Beginning. Dan and Blair face the challenges of their newly discoverd love, all while dealing with the pressures surrounding them from friends and family. With drama at an all time high, can their love pull them through.
1. Summer, Kind of Wonderful

**Summary: It's senior year for our beloved Upper East Siders, and the drama is at an all-time high. Applying for college is only a small part of the story, as new romances bloom , scandals erupt at every turn, and alliances shift even faster than Gossip Girl can send an update. Families and reputations are destroyed and made; so are fortunes. And even the strongest friendships are tested.**

**Author's Note: I'm back! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I look forward to your feedback. I just want to state for new readers that this is a Dan/Blair centered story, but there are "B" story arcs for the other characters. It'll all end up effecting Dair in some way, so regardless Dair won't be bored with all that they have to deal with in this series. I won't say too much now because this chapter is uber long. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter One- Summer, Kind of Wonderful**

**Heeey heeeey heeeeey**

**Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains**

**I knew I wouldn't forget you**

**And so I went and let you blow my mind**

**Your sweet moonbeam**

**The smell of you in every single dream I dream**

**I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided**

**Who's one of my kind**

With the ocean surrounding them, he had come to learn what it was like to live in a sense of abandonment. Throughout the summer, they had dropped anchor in the most exotic of places, where they would take on odd jobs that would last them until they would hit the next country club that Rivers had lined up. Rivers was nothing more than generous, when it came to his employees, the good life was all they knew or would know under him. The experience of just seeing the world was enough for him to realize that this had been the best summer of his life, and he hated to think that it would all be coming to an end. Coming up to surface level in the water, Dan wiped away the water that was in his eyes before he looked over to see Carter floating with yet vodka lemonade in hand. A quick smirk came to Dan's face as that's all they had done the whole summer, that changing pace would probably be too much to ask of Carter if he even contemplated on doing so. Wanting to get washed up for the night, Dan swam back over to the yacht and boarded. Quickly running over to the sliding glass door, Dan felt the breeze catch up to him as a slight chill came upon him. Making his way over towards his room, without really concentrating, he opened the door to find that he wasn't alone. Slowly taking in her naked frame, a smile came to his face as he could only admire her persistent behavior. Dropping trousers, he took his hand and closed the door behind him before she pulled him into an intense, hot kiss that caused them both to fall onto the bed.

**Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo**

**The way you move ain't fair you know**

**Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight**

**Heeey heeeey heeeey**

Slowly beginning to stir awake from her previous slumber, Blair's eyes gradually began to flutter open to see that she was in an unfamiliar place. The little blurs that she could manage to see through, she had noticed the numerous navy blue shades of décor on top of the English sports teams. Coming to the realization that she had been resting at the foot of the bed, she began to wipe her eyes in a quick pace as it all was coming to her. Sitting up in the bed, she looked at the head of the bed to see the brown haired boy fast asleep with his chiseled chest on full display for her to see. A panic came to her in an instance, hoping that she hadn't lost her inhibitions the night before, she looked down at cardigan, and never had she been happier to see that single clothing item in her life. Bit by bit, she removed the blanket off of her fully clothed body as she began to gather her shoes and her hair tie in a mad rush. Trying her best not to wake him, all she could keep thinking to herself was how she was going to sneak back into the villa without Serena or Georgina noticing. Grabbing the notepad that was on his desk on the way out of his room, she scribbled down a few words to express her gratitude for their night together. Folding the piece of paper up to place neatly on his desk along with his other royal matters that were most likely more important than her reasons for leaving so early, she was more concern with making this a successful getaway more than anything. Putting on her cardigan sweater once she had made it to the foyer of his loft, she swiftly headed out in hopes of not being spotted by any of the staff members.

**Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me**

**You gave my life direction**

**A game show love connection, we can't deny**

**I'm so obsessed**

**My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest**

**I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna**

**And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind**

He hadn't enjoyed the luxuries of prancing around the beaches like his friends had this past summer then it come, but the hell that he found himself at come to the point where even the fire was numbing him to all that surrounded him. Hearing his father's constant griping of the money it was costing him to keep his latest scandal covered up, Chuck had practically become immune to the fact that his father cared more about the repercussions for Bass Industries than he did his own son. At times, things did look grim for his chances in the case, but since Jenny and her family weren't money hungry, things were pretty stagnant at this point. Darren Kasgrove, his attorney, had pretty much handled every little detail in the case that nothing was ever going to get printed without him knowing about it first. Gossip Girl had speculated a few times as to why Chuck hadn't graced his fellow peers with his appearance down at the Hamptons, but compared to how bad it could have been, he was getting a great deal with the media not knowing anything more than him missing in action .Although he worried about what this would do for his future as a business man, Chuck couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Jenny. It was all supposed to be a game, in which he'd exact his revenge for her mother ruining his family, but the fact had became clear to him that things had gone horribly wrong that night. Darren wouldn't allow contact to Jenny, so any contact he wanted to have with her in concern about that night, it would all have to be once things were settled out of court. Walking over to the window, he let Darren go on about strategy as he couldn't help but feel like this was the first time out of the summer that he got to truly see the outside world.

**Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo**

**The way you move ain't fair you know**

**Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight**

**The way you can cut a rugWatching you is the only drug I need**

**So gangster, I'm so thugYou're the only one I'm dreaming of**

**You see I can be myself now finally**

**In fact there's nothing I can't be**

**I want the world to see you'll be with me**

Darkness filled the room, as there was no light inside that would give a glimmer of hope of seeing the light of day. The room of course seemed to fit the mood of the young woman lying underneath the covers of her bed. For the most part of her days, Jenny would stay in her room just sleeping or listening to depressing music that only helped her go back to sleep. She couldn't even recall if she tried the last time that she had been outside of her room or in the real world. All that mattered to her was to just stay locked away in her room, where it was safe. Sleep didn't come easily, so the little sleep that she had gotten, it wasn't enough to call a full nights worth for a normal person. Outside, in the real world or in the kitchen loft, Rufus finished up making a batch of coffee for both him and his visiting, estranged wife. Pouring her a cup, Rufus handed her the cup as she began to prepare it to her liking. While Alison fixed her coffee, Rufus couldn't help but stare over at Jenny's door, hoping that today would be the day that she would come out and show them that she was okay. He hadn't expected her to get back to normal after what she had gone through, but he just wanted to see some resemblance of her trying to fight against what was killing her. It was still hard for him to process that this could happen to her, but his anger would only carry him so far until he realized the real anger or pain had to be pint up within her. He had been resigned to sit and stare at her day all day long if he could, just so that he could be the first to be there for her. Alison and Rufus hadn't really spoken much since the divorce filing, but it was a time like this where they were able to put their issues to the side so that they could be there for their daughter.

**Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo**

**The way you move ain't fair you know**

**Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight**

**Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight**

**Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)**

**Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight) **

* * *

><p>Turning the corner as she headed up the driveway to their villa, Blair ducked down a bit so that she couldn't be seen from window view. Eyeing the pot the key was under, she hated that the intentions they had left it out for would come to benefit her, Serena and Blair had gotten used to Georgina's late night partying that they had finally given in and put an extra key outside for her. Grabbing the key, she put the plant pot back down before she headed over towards the door. Trying to be as silent as possible, Blair opened the door slowly so that she wouldn't wake anyone inside. Tip toeing inside, she had thought that she was being perfectly discreet, but little did she know that all eyes were on her at this very moment by the blonde. Sitting in her chair with her morning cup of coffee, Serena had a smile plastered all over her face as she watched Blair tip toe down the hall until she hit one of the tables. Doing her best not to scream out any expletives, Blair hopped around for a second until she realized that Serena was sitting there.<p>

"Is someone doing the walk of shame?" Serena asked with a bit of laughter

"What? No. I'm not doing any type of walk" Blair began to reason

"You're doing the walk of shame, and you know it" Serena laughed "Was it with Marcus?" she asked "Because I'm going to take a wild guess that you weren't over at Eleanor's villa" she smiled

"I could have been over at my mother's" Blair quickly declared

"But you weren't" Serena quickly replied

"I wasn't with Marcus" Blair said as she meant to imply in the form of sexually being with Marcus

"Okay, okay. Well then who? I went into your room last night to sleep because our house guest decided to throw a party…" Serena began to tell her friend before Blair interrupted

"Again?" Blair asked

"Yes, again. It was more like an orgy. By the way, we really need to switch rooms or move her to the west side of the villa…" Serena said

"I wish we could just move her period" Blair griped "All summer long she's been a pain in my…" she began to say before the very person they were talking about decided to grace them with her presence

"Good morning bitches" Georgina said still half asleep as she headed into the kitchen to fix a pot of coffee

"Again, with the bitches. Don't call me a bitch" Blair told her

"Sorry, ho" Georgina replied with a smirk on her face as Serena just shook her head trying to figure out how that name was better than the one before

"You're vocab truly baffles me" Serena sighed

"And this lack of breakfast surprises me. Where is the staff? Where is the whole breakfast spread…are we roughing it or something?" Georgina asked

"With you being so grief stricken, we thought you didn't deserve such amenities" Blair said as she took a seat on the sofa

"Figures that you'd short change me on the small things" Georgina said as she headed into the living room area to join them "Tomorrow, I want the whole works. I'm talking pancakes, eggs, sausage, fruit, and truffles" she said as Serena just laughed to herself

"Is that how it's going to work? You don't get what you want, so you threaten us?" Serena asked

"It's just breakfast, I didn't think that was asking much of you trust fund kids" Georgina reasoned

"Coming from a trust fund kid, this is rich" Blair laughed to herself in disbelief

"No, it's coming from a girl, who has had to find her way through life all on her own without the comforts of a big sister to help her through" Georgina said putting on her best dramatic performance "I wonder if that Officer Reyes is still there at the police station, he was a fine piece of ass" she said before Blair grabbed the nearest pillow and nearly jumped on top of Georgina in an attempt to smother her.

"Blair!" Serena said jumping from her seat to pull her friend off of Georgina

"If we kill her then she'll be gone. I'm so sick of this…" Blair said trying to put the pillow to Georgina's face but Georgina was able to block it

"You're the crazy bitch!" Georgina declared fending for her safety

"You're the psychotic bitch that is fake mourning your own sister!" Blair fired back as she finally gave up hope that she was going to put an end to Georgina

"Yeah, well. Does this really surprise you?" Georgina asked as they both gasped for air

"Both of you just need to calm down" Serena told them in a stern voice to let them know she wasn't playing "Blair, calm down. Georgina just shut up" she told them both as Blair went off to the corner of the room

"This is crazy! You're becoming like a damn leech, and all you keep doing is making it clear that you're a whore with no values" Blair told Georgina

"And I'm happy to oblige" Georgina replied

"Blair!" Serena told her "There's no point in trying to convince her to do the right thing" she said

"I did the right thing, I just did it for the wrong people" Georgina laughed

"You're not going to hold that over my head, I refuse to let you think that I purposely…." Blair began to say before Georgina cut her off

"That you left your supposed best friend out to dry. That you couldn't bother to take responsibility over something you did, so you let her wither away in the woods. That you…" Georgina began to list

"We get the damn picture!" Serena interjected "Both of you just shut up and leave each other alone. This summer has been hell as is just listening to you two bicker. I swear you fight worse with Georgina than you did Dan" she sighed

"That's because Dan isn't trying to blackmail me" Blair reasoned

"Do tell on this Dan front though?" Georgina asked as she began to perk up at the sound of a boy "He sounds like someone I've known in the biblical sense" she smiled

"Who haven't you known in the biblical sense" Blair scoffed

"I wouldn't be talking, you hair looks like its been rubbing against a pillow, and not in the sleeping sense" Georgina said as she began to look over Blair's appearance

"Who are you to judge my appearance?" Blair asked

"B, she does have a point" Serena said as she looked at her friend with a bit of smirk

"You can't be serious?" Blair questioned

"Someone did the walk of shame" Georgina said in a taunting tone "Was this Lord Marcus? Did he storm your castles?" she asked

"You're disgusting, you know that right?" Blair told her as Serena just laughed "And you're encouraging her, make it stop" she said

"I really would like to know where you were last night, I mean if not with Marcus than whom?" Serena asked

"Ooh, it could have been Jose, the pool guy, he's smoking hot" Georgina smiled

"You slept with him" Serena pointed out

"That's right, no wonder I keep remembering him, and since Ms. Perfect over there isn't keen on using leftovers, I doubt she took a ride on the Puerto Rican express" Georgina said

"Blair's men have to pass certain tests in order to get access to her v-card" Serena teased "Nate and her had been together since grade school, and she still never slept with him" she mentioned

"This coming from the two easiest girls in all of the Upper Eastside" Blair laughed "Bring Mother Teresa in here to engage in this conversation, then we'll talk" she said

"Oh, for the love of God" Georgina grunted "Will you just admit it by now…we will find out" she said

"And there's another point" Serena smiled before Blair hit her on the arm

"Whose side are you on?" Blair asked

"Question is whose side of the bed were you on?" Georgina laughed as she asked. Knowing that the two of them weren't going to give up on the questions, Blair felt as if she was being backed into a corner.

"Fine, Marcus and I, we may have done some stuff" Blair hesitantly replied as Serena began to beam

"Oh, I thought this would make me feel good to know you finally got down and dirty, but now I just feel repulsed…and hungry" Georgina said

"How was it?" Serena asked

"It was…it was, special" Blair fumbled to find the words

"Special? Basically that's code for clumsy positioning without the payoff in the end" Georgina laughed "Forget storming the castle, he barely got past the draw bridge" she laughed

"No, special as in sweet and romantic" Blair said as she began to recall certain memories "He told me I was beautiful, and he just made me feel truly special. He was gentle and caring, like a true gentlemen" she said beginning to tear up a bit "That's what I meant, when I said special" she then said

"Aw, that was touching" Georgina said "S, how was Nate on your first time together?" she then asked as Blair just scoffed at her before heading into her bedroom. Relieving herself of her blouse, Blair threw her blouse down onto the floor before she flopped down on her bed. Grabbing the pillow, Blair let out a scream into the pillow that held all the frustrations she had of her situation with Georgina. She knew that there was no possible way of getting rid of Georgina now, but the fact that she had managed to turn a summer that was supposed to be of soul searching into a summer of hell. Rising from her spot on the bed, she leaned over to pull out a decorated box that was under her bed. Opening up the box, she looked on at the letters she had hoped to send but always managed to find a way out of it. Digging in her purse, she pulled out the latest envelope that she had stuffed with heart felt words before she put it in the box to join the others. Looking on at them, all she could notice was the name; "to Dan" was how they were marked.

* * *

><p>Going through the stats sheet in the newspaper on the sports teams, his luck had picked up over the summer as he found himself investing more time into sports. Soccer had equipped him with all the knowledge that he needed to at least understand the vocabulary of soccer and a little of the other sports. Highlighting teams that he would look for on his computer, Carter had gotten so lost in concentration that he soon noticed the girl come out of Dan's room. Fixing her clothing in a rush, she gave a quick wave good bye to Carter before she left. Coming out just seconds later, Dan had a look of frustration on his face like things hadn't gone as he expected. Carter put his newspaper down so that he could focus in on his friend. Knowing that he was most likely going to be asked questions about this very event, Dan just took his seat across from Carter and awaited for the first comment to come out of his friends mouth.<p>

"So let me guess, she just happened to love your knowledge of all things literary?" Carter teased his friend as Dan flopped down on the sofa across from him

"She wanted to have sex" Dan groaned before he looked up to see Carter still fumbling around with the same newspaper "What's with you and the newspaper? I didn't take you for a sports junky" he asked

"I'm not. I just happen to be interested in what sports can do for me, financial wise" Carter smiled "Besides, I'm not getting much luck with the ladies. I figured my energy should be focused somewhere productive" he said

"You do know that we have Coach Matthews waiting to grind our asses for the next season, right?" Dan asked him

"Oh, who gives a crap about Coach Matthews? He's a guy that likes to live on the coat tails of the board members, the only reason why he got the coaching job was because he was some washed has been, who's career got ended on a cheap play, that he caused" Carter said

"Such animosity" Dan laughed "All I'm saying is that, maybe you should ease off of the vacation mode a bit. So the gambling should probably stop" he told his friend

"It's not gambling, it's me engaging in sports talk" Carter said

"Yeah, well you're flirting with gambling" Dan said "Besides, I need to get back to my reality because all these girls are starting to become much" he then said

"And the problem in that would be?" Carter asked in disbelief "You've had more luck than any man I've ever seen, and I'm counting the horn dog politicians that make a career out of cheating" he said

"Well, I'm not interested in just having random sex with a girl. I mean she was cute, but she was too….handsy" Dan said

"Handsy, that brings unwanted flashbacks that I don't care to share with you in the moment" Carter said getting horrible flashbacks to Cotillion "I just don't understand why you can't seal the deal with these vibrant women, I mean they parade around here like playmates, and all for the likes of you" he said "I've never seen a library be a great meeting ground to pick up girls" he then pointed out

"And I never asked for it! I go to read and listen to the local author's, I don't go to pick up girls" Dan reasoned

"You use the library for evil as opposed to the healthy learning place it's supposed to be. Shame, shame on you Humphrey" Carter joked "I guess you were really killing them softly with your words, huh?" he teased

"Okay, well that's what you think. I happen to think that finding a girl in the library isn't such a bad idea, it's just…" Dan began to say before Carter interrupted

"They don't resemble a certain brunette, Upper Eastside, who thinks her sole purpose in life is to maintain the social ladder" Carter suggested as he was making a clear reference to Blair

"No, I wasn't thinking about Blair" Dan replied

"Oh, so you haven't been thinking about Blair at all?" Carter asked finding that to be an obvious lie out of his mouth

"No, I haven't. With all the work that we have to do as far as maintaining the boats for the next club, then looking over the maintenance of it, then the few days that we get to wander around the towns we visit, who has time to form a lasting relationship" Dan reasoned

"That's your problem; you're not trying to find your soul mate. All you need to do is just find your way to panty Ville" Carter said "Every time I think you're on route, you manage to make a detour onto the lets get to know each other road" he said

"So I should just sleep with these random girls?" Dan asked

"Yes!" Carter declared "Be prepared, but yes, have random sex" he said

"It takes a lot of work to womanize, work that I'm not trying to put in for just meaningless sex" Dan said "I mixed up a Jessica with a Tiffany, and a Tiffany with Jessica…how is that even possible?" he asked his friend

"If they both are hot, it's very possible" Carter smiled

"Okay, well let's say I take that logic…" Dan said before Carter interrupted "The logic of casual, random sex" he went on to say

"In which I hope you partake in, soon. This trip is almost coming to an end, and you have yet to reach panty Ville successfully" Carter said

"Let's say…my ability isn't quite what it used to be?" Dan asked

"What do you mean?" Carter asked in confusion "Are you talking like…unable to perform?" he asked

"Kind of…" Dan said before Carter drew a shocked face

"You can't be serious?" Carter laughed "How can you not perform…you and Waldorf used to do it like rabbits" he reasoned

"I know, but it's like I can't anymore. Before I wasn't trying, but this one time, when I honestly did want to….it wouldn't happen" Dan said

"You're talking nothing at all?' Carter asked

"Nothing" Dan replied

"Oh, that could be a problem" Carter concluded "No wonder they always leave dissatisfied" he then began to recall on his memory of the walk of shame the girls would take

"Look, I'm not trying to sleep with every girl. I just want that option, and I'm afraid I've lost the option. So in fear of not having it spread across the country and into Gossip Girl territory, I just chose make out, nothing further" Dan told him

"And you seriously think you'll get by with that?" Carter asked

"I have to, I can't get the torpedo to stand…so I have to settle for simple diagnostic tests to see if it's still on the launching pad" Dan said

"The sexual references to torpedo's….that's a bit scary" Carter laughed at his friend "I might have a cure for you, in that area" he said

"I'm not taking Viagra, I've seen way too many American Pie movies to know that with my luck, it won't turn out the way I want it to" Dan said

"You watch American Pie?" Carter asked "That in itself is shocking" he smiled "But no, I don't intend to Jimmer you up. I think the main problem was that you lost that reason to launch, that prepping isn't there anymore that made you want to blast off" he said

"I'm dying to know how you plan to fix this" Dan laughed

"I think I may have the only plan to fix that, you may hate me for it, but I've got the solution" Carter said as he slowly rose from his spot on the sofa before slowly backing into the kitchen

"Why are you walking so funny?" Dan asked as he noticed his friend's movement

"Only because I want to make sure you're a good enough distance away from me" Carter told him "Because what I have to say can either be good or bad for you, but know that I hope it will be looked upon as good" he said

"Just tell me" Dan replied

"The next stop is in the Hamptons" Carter said before Dan quickly zeroed in on him "Please don't kill me" he then declared before he took off running

"You knew about this!" Dan said as he ran after his friend

* * *

><p>Poking at her food that was on her plate, Blair had hoped the excessive talking that Geogina was doing would die down, but that hope was slowly fading for him. Looking over at Serena with boredom plastered all over her face, Serena just hoped that her friend could make it through the dinner without having the need to strangle Georgina. Blair had hopes of stealing a few moments away with the Mr. Segel, who happened to be in admissions at Yale, so that she'd be able to introduce herself formally to him for when application time came around. College had always been on her mind; Nate had always complained that she was too into school to focus on having a successful relationship. Though she knew that other things caused more harm to her relationship than school, but Nate's drive for college success never could match hers like she had wanted it to. Seeing Georgina begin her shameless flirting with the waiter, Blair had finally reached her limit and wasn't about to endure anything more. Grabbing Serena's hand, Blair quickly led her off into the restroom so that they could talk in private while Georgina wasn't paying attention. Unsure as to where they were going, Serena kept looking back, hoping that it wasn't too obvious how upset Blair was at this point.<p>

"Okay, let's way the pros and the cons of this situation. Pro, get rid of Georgina and preserve our sanity. Con, keep Georgina and plead insanity for killing her" Blair told her

"She's not that bad" Serena sighed as Blair looked at her with utter confusion

"She's rubbing the Chancellor's groin area!" Blair declared

"All right, it's that bad. What are we supposed to do? We can't necessarily kick her to the curb, she knows too much and we can't risk that" Serena said

"She needs limitations or a muzzle" Blair said "When I thought of this summer, I didn't have being blackmailed by Georgina at the top of the list" she said

"Well we all agreed, this was for the best" Serena said

"The we in this situation is falling to you and me. Nate is off gallivanting with girls from our sister school, and Chuck…he's nowhere to be found this summer, since his little arrest" Blair exclaimed

"All the more reason why we can't get crazy and do something we'll regret" Serena told her

"We're a little late with that" Blair sighed "I just wish that we could go home, and get back to normal because my summer has been nothing short of crap" she said

"That's something we agree upon, but until then, we have to plod through" Serena told her "We still have the White Party, and Cici says it will be nothing short of amazing" she beamed

"Cici always thinks her parties will be nothing short of amazing" Blair laughed

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena asked as she hit her friend on the arm

"No offense S, but the White Party has always had the tradition of drama. Cocktails combined with a bunch of rich people, that's a recipe for disaster" Blair said

"It's for charity" Serena reasoned

"That's what we always say when we want to get a hangover at a social event" Blair stated

"You had fun at Eleanor's fashion show. Going to Cape Cod with Rivers was fun" Serena mentioned

"Yeah, I believe the highlight of that trip was when Georgina went topless" Blair replied sarcastically

"Look, find the joy somewhere. We've still got a few more days left of the Hamptons, then it's back to Gossip Girl territory, and we both know how it is in Gossip Girl territory" Serena said as Blair let out a sigh

"Point taken" Blair reluctantly agreed before Serena took her hand in hers

"So lets go out there, sip on some champagne and enjoy the rest of the night" Serena said "Hopefully by the time the Chancellor stops speaking, we'll both have a good buzz going on" she said before they made their way out of the restroom. Noticing the two girls, Georgina gave them a skeptical look as she continued to sip on her glass of champagne.

Sitting at the table with the gathered guests, one more look at Georgina shamelessly flirt with board members, and she was sure that she was going to jump across the table to choke her. For the past two months, Georgina had managed to leech her way onto their Hamptons and Cape Cod excursions at their expense, with all that they were spending on Georgina, they couldn't run the risk of alerting any authorities or parents because this was there mess that they had to take care of. There was only so much wine that she could take before it would become apparent that she was drunk, so Blair had taken it upon herself to just call it an evening and return back to the villa. Looking over at Serena run her hand through her hair in controlled frustration, Blair gave Serena a look that showed she couldn't take it any longer. Throwing down her napkin onto the table, Blair had hoped that she would have gained the attention of Mr. Hawthorne, the Yale representative that she had sought out, but found his only attention had only gone to the loose women, also known as Georgina, and the happy couples that reminded him of his times of his belated wife, Mildred Hawthorne. Either way she considered this night a dud, and the only thing she had on her mind was to just go to bed. Opening the door out into the hallways of the villa, Blair kicked the pebbles along the way as the ocean breeze gave her soothing feeling in the summer's heat. Hearing the sounds of footsteps coming from the other side of the hall, that was across the way, she figured that it was another late night yacht excursion coming in for the evening. Looking up, she was quickly taken aback to see a familiar face looking back at her with the same shock.

"Humphrey" Blair said as his appearance nearly took her breath away with the summer look doing him justice in more ways than one. Blair's eyes stayed focused on the dark haired boy, trying to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. A slight smile came to her face as she continued to walk forward, but the smile quickly faded once she bumped into the outer lining of the fountain. Doing her best to stay upward, Blair flailed her arms in the air as she tried not to bring attention to herself, but found herself leaning forward with no ounce of control to stop her body. Falling into the fountain, Blair closed her eyes in sheer embarrassment. "Damn you Humphrey!" she groaned as she hit her hand against the water in frustration.

* * *

><p>Over the summer, he had chalked up his relationship with Eleanor as one that could possibly get tossed to the wayside. Learning that the last stop on their tour around the world would be in the Hampton's, Dan felt a little nervous as to what to expect. Rivers had changed up things at such late notice that he hadn't really set them up with a place to stay, but it was of no surprise to Dan that Eleanor had offered up her villa for them to stay at. He had felt obligated to call and talk to Eleanor once he had learned of her generous offer, and he was happy to hear that she seemed overjoyed to hear that he was on his way. With his duffle bag draped over his shoulder, he entered into the villa to see the lavish spread that he would be staying at for the next week or so until it was time for him to head back to the city. A small part of him had prepared himself to see Blair make an appearance, but since Eleanor had just recently come down on business for the upcoming fashion show that she was sponsoring, he knew that Blair was most likely settled into her own villa with Serena. It always amazed him how they were able to afford the lavish things so easily as if it were just something so trivial to them, but being around a woman like Eleanor Waldorf; he had come to see that money was nothing to her. Putting his bags down in his room, Dan quickly made his way back out to the dining area to join Eleanor.<p>

"Once again, thank you so much for letting us stay here on such late notice" Carter thanked Eleanor as he put his napkin down

"It's no problem. Rivers told me that he had some last minute business that he personally had to handle, and he hadn't set you two up…so I said it'd be no problem for you two to stay here until the remaining time" Eleanor smiled

"And we won't be a bother?" Dan asked "I know you have your business to tend to while you're in town" he said

"You're not a bother. I've mostly handled the hard parts, so now this time is just called down time for me" Eleanor smiled

"A high profiled woman taking time for her, I like that" Carter smiled

"Vacations aren't often, but I take them when I can" Eleanor said as Dan pushed his plate away once he was done

"If you will excuse me, I have to get some items that I was supposed to pick up" Carter said as he got up from the table

"Do you need me to go with you?" Dan asked

"No, I'm good. It might take a while, so I'll just see you tomorrow" Carter said as he pushed his chair into the table "Thank you once again Ms. Waldorf" he said before he walked over to the door to head out

"I thought I might never see you again, I thought you'd run off and never return" Eleanor said as she got up from her seat then reached to grab her glass of wine

"You knew I'd come back. I can't necessarily run away" Dan sighed

"Yeah, well I thought you felt that was your option" Eleanor said "But I'm glad to see that you have a level head" she said before she nodded over towards the sitting area so that they could sit down and talk comfortably. Getting up from the table, Dan grabbed his bottle of water and followed behind Eleanor to the sitting area. "How are your parents doing?" she asked

"Don't really talk to my mom because why bother. My dad is doing good, we've mostly texted…which is kind of weird because he never texts that much" Dan sighed as he flopped down on the sofa across from her "And Jenny is busy having fun going back and forth from Hudson to the city" he relayed to her "How has work been?" he asked

"It's been better, but business is business as usual. The intern I've hired can barely organize worth anything, so I have to let her go once I return to the city" Eleanor said "I was hoping that my old assistant would come back to the job" she said

"Also known as me" Dan laughed "I've given much thought to that" he said

"Thought that you're willing to share?" Eleanor asked him

"Not at this moment" Dan replied sadly "I'm not trying to be irresponsible, but this summer just put a lot of things in perspective for me. It felt good to not really be so responsible, the care free life has its advantages" he told her

"Don't talk like that, you have me thinking you're going to revert to a slacker with no goals" Eleanor said

"I have goals, I just have a different means of going about them now" Dan said "Besides, and you should be encouraging me to have fun while I'm young" he said

"I'm not the typical parent, I don't abide by the should and shouldn't rules. You should be focused on school, and shouldn't ease up now" Eleanor said as Dan just laughed to himself

"Yes ma'am" Dan laughed

"Thank you for e-mailing this summer" Eleanor said after a moment of silence came between them

"Did I really have an option?" Dan joked "You're very persistent" he said

"I just worried that something might happen to you while you were out at sea, let's face it Daniel, you're a virgin when it comes to the sea life. I just wanted to make sure that you didn't get swallowed up by a whale" Eleanor reasoned as Dan couldn't help laugh even harder by her crazed notions

"Now I see where Blair gets her dramatic chops from. A whale? Really?" Dan asked her with a smile on his face before she hit him on the arm

"I worry" Eleanor said "Next time I won't" she then declared

"Because a whale is just bound to come swallow me whole" Dan continued to tease her

"It could happen" Eleanor reasoned as even she had to let out a bit of a laugh over that extreme statement

"No, it really couldn't" Dan laughed "I mean, knowing my luck, it could. Though I doubt it could happen" he said

"Okay, maybe I was being a bit extreme on that" Eleanor said

"You think" Dan smiled

"It was your first time out on the sea like that, and I just thought something could happen that you're not prepared for. You're a bright young man, but you not smarter than the con artists and the bad people in the world" Eleanor said bringing it back to a more serious tone

"Thank you for worrying" Dan said "It's kind of unusual for me to have a mother worry about me, of course its fitting that it's not my own mother that is worrying about me, but I'll take it" he said

"Every mother worries, even if their not physically there to show you they worry" Eleanor said

"You know how she is, I still don't get why you paint the rosy picture of me having a mother" Dan sighed

"Because I'm not a great mother, so I'm in no room to judge others" Eleanor said "Maybe you should add that to your list of things to do this year, make amends with your mother" she told him as he just laughed to himself

"I have Dartmouth and my family to worry about" Dan replied "I don't have time to worry about a grown woman" he said

"Okay, okay. I won't press the issue, but I would hate for you to have this type of relationship with your mother" Eleanor said as she got the hint that he wasn't interested in talking about his mother any longer "Since you mentioned Dartmouth, I think you'll be happy to hear that George Hawthorne is in town giving private seminars" she told him

"Who is George Hawthorne?" Dan asked a bit confused but intrigued

"He's part of the academic board of the ivy leagues. His alma mater is Dartmouth but he received his PhD at Yale" Eleanor said

"And he's holding seminars here?" Dan asked

"Yes, it's rumored that he often gives out letters of recommendation to the few students that attend his private seminars for future applications" Eleanor said

"That'd be great for my interviews, that's if I get accepted" Dan replied

"You will, but you need to start laying the groundwork for Dartmouth" Eleanor smiled

"And that will give me something to do for the time being, this could be perfect" Dan smiled

"Everything happens for a reason" Eleanor exclaimed before she slowly got up from her seat "Now, I would love to talk with you some more, but I have to get rest for an early meeting tomorrow" she yawned

"What happened to the vacationing status?" Dan asked him with a bit of laughter

"It's not that type of meeting" Eleanor winked at him "Goodnight Daniel" she said as she turned to head to her room

"Thank you. For worrying about me" Dan told her once she had turned back to look at him "I missed that" he smiled

"No problem. No problem" Eleanor smiled at him feeling as if their bond had only grown just by seeing each other

* * *

><p>Making his way into the smoky bar, he looked around to survey the dim lit bar, and had come to find it suitable enough. Walking over towards the bar, he took a seat down on one of the barstools before he pulled out his newspaper. Steadily looking over the same stats that he had done so early on in the day, he studied the teams that he had made a point to pay attention to and found that he was narrowing down on his picks. The bartender let off a good laugh as he knew that Carter was well under age to be in the bar, but the rich kids had become his highest paying customers that he couldn't afford not to take their service. Filling up his glass with Carter's requested beer; the bartender came over and placed the beer in front of the young man. Noticing that he was studying the sporting section pretty heavily, he looked on intently to see that he was having trouble with the professional basketball teams. The odor of the bartender became overwhelming that it became hard to notice that he wasn't standing there, looking up from his newspaper, Carter looked up with a bit of a cocky smile on his face.<p>

"Them boy's upstate catching your interest?" The bartender asked with a southern twang to his voice

"What?" Carter asked as he looked up at the bartender to see that he had enough tattoos to start his own color factory

"You're looking pretty strongly at that team, must've caught your interest" The bartender said as he pointed to the picture of the team

"Yeah, the Stallions. Haven't heard too much, but they're numbers look pretty good" Carter said

"Numbers don't lie" The bartender laughed as Eric joined Carter at the counter to his surprise "People say they're going to win it all" he went on to say

"The Stallions?" Carter asked

"Yeah, they got a first round pick that averaged over thirty points in his college days. Depth on the bench, and assassins behind the arc" The bartender told him before turning his attention to Eric "Same?" he asked

"The same" Eric agreed as the bartender quickly turned to grab Eric a bottle of coke

"What are you doing here?" Carter asked "I never took this as your scene" he said

"It's not" Eric replied before the bartender handed him the bottle "My grandmother is a stickler for healthy eating, which includes no sodas" he told him

"Why does that not surprise me" Carter laughed "So you come down to a local bar for a soda…only in the Upper Eastside" he went on to say

"Yes, only in the Upper Eastside" Eric said before he took a drink of his soda "I hear you guys are leaning heavily towards the Stallions?" he then asked as he looked from Carter to the bartender

"It's a sure bet" The bartender said

"And you're going along with that?" Eric turned to ask Carter

"A guy that works in a bar, around sports talk all day long, I think he's bound to pick up something" Carter reasoned as he and the bartender just shared a cocky look at each other

"Well, if I may interject in this testosterone session. The Stallions are great and all, but I don't think they'll be that great against The Lions" Eric told them

"Do tell on this logic?" Carter asked

"For starters, that first round pick, he only average thirty points in a conference with no real threats in any position. Put him up against an All American from the SEC, and I think you'll have different results. The center for the Lions, he's you're all around center, he can post and has a mid range game. The center from the Stallions, he averages about ten points a game, but is known for getting into foul trouble" Eric pointed out to them "You've got a center, and a two forwards that can create their own shots…recipe for disaster, which is why I think you should go with the Lions" he went on to conclude

"I'm very…very shocked right now" Carter said before he let out a slight laugh "And just how do you know this?" he asked

"Serena dated a lot of athletes, and let's just say they never came equipped with brain power to talk about anything but sports" Eric said

"So you're saying go with the Lions?" Carter asked "And then you say the Stallions?" he then turned to ask the bartender

"You've got yourself a dilemma, but I'm willing to bank on my prediction" Eric smiled before he downed the rest of his coke while Carter just wondered if it was worth taking the risk.

"All right, this is all the money earned this summer" Carter said as he pulled out two envelopes that his name written on one and Dan's on the other one "Where can I find me a bookie?" he asked as the bartender just shook his head, laughing at the two boys.

* * *

><p>All night long she couldn't manage to shake her thoughts of him, sleep felt nearly impossible to consider with the very guy that she had thought of constantly all summer long close by. Deep down she had hoped that his reasoning for coming to the very destination that she had spent her summer would be because he couldn't take the distance any longer, but she wasn't going to hold her breath for that fantasy. The more she began to think, it only made sense that Rivers was coerced into suddenly have the boys change route to the Hampton's. Blair had pretty much learned the route like the back of her hand, the last stop as she had come to know it as should have been back in Florida. Storming into her mother's villa, Blair was on a mission to get her questions answered by her main suspect on the list. Immediately entering into the study, by passing Dorota on her path, Blair took a seat in front of her mother's desk. Talking on the phone with one of her distributors, Eleanor had come to enjoy the pleasant talks with distributors rather than the ones where she had to lay down the law. Turning her chair around slowly, Eleanor was caught off guard to see her daughter sitting in the chair in front of her desk. Looking over at Dorota, Blair quickly got in the vision angle the two women were sharing so that she could let them know that she was onto them. Hanging up the phone slowly, Eleanor had almost wished that she would have received some stupid question so that she could have stayed on the phone longer.<p>

"Blair, what brings you here so early?" Eleanor asked trying to play surprised "Where is the Lord?" she asked

"Please don't say that, I feel like your making a biblical reference or something. Don't think you can side step me with the Marcus questions" Blair said

"But didn't you go out on date with him?" Dorota asked

"It wasn't a date. We were just talking…I wanted it to be a date so that I could get over a certain situation, but it wasn't" Blair said

"So then how did it go?" Eleanor asked

"I slept over at his villa" Blair said as Eleanor wore a shocked look on her face

"My daughter is becoming a whore" Eleanor said in disbelief

"Somehow I feel that was the same reaction Georgina's mother had in her a-ha moment" Blair said to herself "But no, I didn't sleep with him…well I did, but I was clothed. Marcus spent the whole night talking about his ex-girlfriend that he's still in love with" she sighed "But back to my point as to why I came to see you" she then said trying not to let them derail her train of thought

"I thought you came by for chit chat, girl talk as they call it" Dorota said

"I thought I would just come by to see my scheming mother" Blair smiled sarcastically at her mother

"Scheming? What are you talking about?" Eleanor asked

"Dan. Here. He is in the Hamptons. How?" Blair asked "He's supposed to be in Florida" she then said

"You'll have to take that up with Rivers, and by the way, the stalking isn't really becoming of a young lady" Eleanor said

"Same goes for you" Blair fired back "What did you do?" she asked

"What makes you think I did something? I don't tell Rivers what to do with his business" Eleanor said as Dorota tried to tip toe out of the room

"Dorota, you better freeze!" Blair declared without having to turn to look at the woman. Putting her hands up, Dorota stood scared over by the door, knowing that Blair had figured them out "Now, I know that schedule like the back of my hand. I know for a fact that you had something to do with this because why does Humphrey out of nowhere stop off in the Hamptons" she stated

"Maybe he heard good things…" Dorota began to suggest before Blair interrupted

"Do you honestly think I'm buying that?" Blair turned to ask her "Just tell me what is going on, what is he doing here?" she asked looking at them both

"We might have done some minor…" Dorota began to say

"Just minor, small tweaking" Eleanor then added

"Something along the lines of blackmail even" Dorota mentioned before Eleanor looked over at her quickly as if she wasn't suppose to reveal that fact

"I wouldn't say blackmail, I would say more a long the lines of friendly advice to rework his whole routes" Eleanor said as Blair just laughed in sheer amazement at the lengths they went to

"I knew it!" Blair declared excitedly "This had your name written all over this" she then went on to say

"Could you blame me? I hate my new intern, then I hate watching you run up the credit cards due to your constant retail therapy" Eleanor said

"Hey, you said I could take any mean necessary to cope" Blair defended

"We just never thought that'd we have to suffer with you" Dorota said

"I'm not suffering. I'm enjoying my summer" Blair reasoned "Besides, I thought you were supposed to stay neutral in all of this" she said

"I wish I could but Daniel is my best employee…no offense Dorota. He's the only one that had the house and the office running in tip top shape. Everything was just so organized and well thought out; do you know he scheduled time for me to eat? Eleanor told her "I'm sorry sweetheart, but you've got to make things right with him" she said

"Where is the loyalty?" Blair asked

"It left, when Celine Dion's greatest hits went on constant rotation" Dorota commented

"So you tell Rivers to just rework the whole routing schedule, all for what? Did you bring him back for me?" Blair asked after a moment of silence filled the room

"Well….yeah" Eleanor said "Let's face it, you were pretty glum all summer long" she said

"I wasn't glum!" Blair declared

"Ms. Blair, there was only so much Celine Dion we could take" Dorota said

"That's ridiculous" Blair said

"Do you really want to let your pride get in the way again? I mean your pride is what got you in this mess to begin with" Eleanor said

"I admit that, but I don't need my mother to scheme to bring a guy back" Blair said "I feel like I'm in pre-school all over again" she sighed

"Ms. Blair, look at the bigger picture. Daniel is back, and this is your chance to make things right. To get that fairytale" Dorota smiled

"It's not that easy" Blair replied "He thinks I chose Nate over him. He thinks that I didn't care about him" she said

"And now is your chance to tell him different" Eleanor said "Waldorf women have a strong trait of stubbornness in them…" she said before Blair interrupted

"And a tendency to be bitchy" Blair added

"And that, but we allow our pride to dictate too much" Eleanor said "And I think it's about time that push your pride to the side for this one" she then said

"So what am I supposed to do? I can't exactly profess my love to him with Serena being in town. The only person that knows is Nate, and even on that I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Everything is so wrong and complicated" Blair sighed

"Sounds like a forbidden love" Dorota said becoming too intrigued with the scenario that Blair found herself in

"Don't be silly, she's just being dramatic" Eleanor replied

"And what if I'm not? What if I see this for what it really is?" Blair asked

"What? You moping and denying your feelings for a boy, which two months ago you were going to profess your love for" Eleanor asked

"Okay, that was a bit much" Blair said "But in not so many terms, yes" she then added

"Stop being stubborn, and see this as your sign to make things right" Dorota told her

"I'll tell you what" Eleanor said as she reached into her drawer to pull out a notebook "Last night, I mentioned to Daniel about George Hawthorne holding private seminars…" she said before Blair interrupted

"Yeah, he sometimes gives out letter of recommendations to the students that go" Blair filled in "I know everything there is to know about the man" she sighed

"Then you should also know that Daniel is going to need your help" Eleanor smiled

"How is that so?" Blair asked a bit confused

"Mr. Hawthorne is still very much in love with his late wife, Mildred. There is a pattern that he follows, when it comes to him being so generous with his letters of recommendations" Dorota said

"And what pattern would that be?" Blair asked

"Anything that reminds him of Mildred or them as a couple" Eleanor said as Blair just laughed

"You've got to be joking, right?" Blair asked

"I wish I were, but it's true. The man still requests the same dress that Mildred wore on their first anniversary together" Eleanor said

"So what does that have to do with me?" Blair asked "I mean I'm semi-freaked out that you two have put so much effort into scheming and freaked by the fact that Mr. Hawthorne still has it that bad for his long lost wife" Blair said

"You help Mr. Humphrey get his letter of recommendation" Dorota said excitedly "If you help him then it will force you two to work together, then deal with the issues that is you" she told her

"I was with you up until the point you said the issue was me" Blair said before Eleanor and Dorota gave her a stern look

"You were the problem!" Eleanor and Dorota declared causing her to jump

"We've led you to the water, now it's time for you to sap it up" Eleanor then told her daughter

* * *

><p>Serena had made it a point to become more reserved over the summer and to enjoy the simple things there was to offer. Each morning, she would get up and grab a muffin from the bakery down the street while she enjoyed her cup of herbal tea. It wasn't that big of a change for the it-girl but it was a slow change that was necessary for her. Taking a sip of her tea as she looked at the latest issue of Cosmo, Serena found that this was far more relaxing than dealing with Georgina. Putting her cup down, she was quickly caught off guard to see the sudden appearance of Dan Humphrey standing across the street. A wave of emotions came over her as she looked on at her ex boyfriend, and she swore like her heart was racing a mile a minute just by his appearance. Making her way through the café with a cup of coffee in hand, Georgina wasted no time in joining Serena at her table. Tearing her eyes off of Dan and onto the brunette, Serena let out a sigh of frustration to see that she was unable to escape the headache that had plagued her all summer.<p>

"There's one of my bitches" Georgina smiled as she got comfortable in her seat "I always forget how uncomfortable these chairs are, it's like everywhere I go something hard is on my ass" she commented as she continued to squirm

"That's what happens when you spread so easily" Serena replied sarcastically

"Wow, look who has the sarcasm in the tone" Georgina laughed finding Serena's joke to be a bit entertaining "So who were you scoping?" she asked as she turned to look around at the boys across the street "Anyone I know?" she then asked as she turned back to look at Serena

"Luckily for me, you would never know him. He's not your type or would ever go for a girl like you" Serena replied

"Ouch, I'm starting to feel like you don't want me here" Georgina replied

"It took that to get you to realize that?" Serena asked in disbelief

"Well, that and Blair's need to smother me with a pillow. All in all, I thought we were having a grand old time" Georgina smiled

"You're ruining our time, so no….there is no grand old time to be had because you keep screwing it up" Serena said

"I wonder what Katie would be doing right now? I mean that's if she had the chance…" Georgina said before Serena cut her off

"Sooner or later you have to stop throwing around her name like that. She was our friend" Serena said

"And she was my sister" Georgina fired back

"It's funny how you throw that around, she was my sister, that's what you say" Serena laughed to herself "But when it came down to it, you did the biggest disservice to your own family" she said

"My sister loved her friends, protecting you guys is what she would've wanted" Georgina said

"Even until her death?" Serena asked

"Even until" Georgina replied as Serena just glared at Georgina "What happened to you….you used to be so much fun" she said

"I grew up. Certain things will do that to you" Serena said

"Death didn't, but cheating would?" Georgina asked as Serena just laughed to herself at Georgina's attempts to get to her "I actually think it's quite noble of you to go after what you want" she said

"Spare me that notion" Serena said "You think I'm noble" she said in between mocking laughter

"Everyone knew what you felt about Nate; I mean it was clear as glass. Nate had a thing for you; you had a thing for Nate. You two were bound to release pint up sexual frustrations" Georgina said

"Yeah, well hurting Blair wasn't worth it" Serena said

"Blair. Blair. Blair. Blair! I'm so sick of her!" Georgina groaned

"She's my best friend" Serena replied "Get used to it" she said

"Your best friend?" Georgina laughed "She doesn't know you like I know you" she said

"She's seen me at my worst, so apparently she does know me" Serena said

"I'm not talking about that type of worst. Being hung over, c'mon, who hasn't been drunk a couple of times with their friends" Georgina reasoned "But I'm talking about the girl that was far more experimental than she claimed to be" she said

"You wish" Serena replied

"I actually do wish, and then maybe you might be a bit more fun. You've turned into some old hag on bingo night, basically you've become Blair Waldorf" Georgina smiled

"I did my share of drugs, and other things I'm not proud of…" Serena said before Georgina interrupted

"Oh, I think oral sex until Nate popped that cherry is a big thing to not mention to your besty" Georgina laughed

"That's besides the point…" Serena said before Georgina quickly interjected

"It is the point. Stop with the good girl routine and start acting like the girl I know" Georgina said

"This is her" Serena said through gritted teeth "My days as being the wild party girl is over, and I suggest you get used to that" she told her

"Calm down S, don't take things so personal" Georgina said as she began to laugh off the tense moment the two were having "Where is Nate by the way?" she asked

"He's visiting his grandfather" Serena replied

"Grandpa Archibald, now that was a frisky one" Georgina laughed to herself "Whatever happened between the lovebirds? I mean I never thought that Blair would get her cherry popped by Lord Marcus" she said

"Things just didn't work out between them, nothing to it" Serena said

"So are you going to make a play for him?" Georgina asked excitedly

"No, I'm not making a play for Nate. I'm over him" Serena said

"Really, so Nate is just on the market?" Georgina questioned "And Blair is okay with that?" she then asked

"Yes, Blair is okay with that!" Serena replied becoming annoyed with her company "Why?" she then asked

"Because Blair has always been in love with Nate, so for them not to be together seems a bit odd. Girl loses her virginity to a stranger and calls the experience special" Georgina said

"So? What's wrong with that?" Serena asked

"Sex is never special the first time, it's awkward and clumsy" Georgina stated

"And you would know" Serena said sarcastically

"As a matter of fact, I would know" Georgina said "I just think Blair has a lot more going on than you may think, sort of what that whole text was about that you got" she said before Serena glared at her

"That text was just a prank" Serena reasoned

"Or it could be a possible warning to let you know that your besty is the conniving bitch she claims to be" Georgina said

"Okay, I'm done. I tried to be civil but you make that nearly impossible" Serena said as she quickly got up from her seat and began to gather her magazines

"S, where are you going?" Georgina asked

"I'd tell you, but I don't want to be followed" Serena said "I'll see you around" she said before she stormed off down the street. Watching her friend walk off, Georgina couldn't help but feel like Serena was a fool to think that Blair was so perfect in the friendship. Pulling out an envelope from her purse, Georgina looked on with a bit of intrigue at the letter that had Blair's handwriting, which was addressed to a Dan Humphrey. It didn't take long for Georgina to connect the dots earlier, but she could tell by Serena's demeanor that she still had a thing for this Dan Humphrey. Noticing the waiter coming by the table, she quickly got up from her seat to step in front of the waiter.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, but I'm new into town. I just needed to know where I can find a Best Buy, I need a cell phone for the area" Georgina said as she played the damsel in distress role.

* * *

><p>Learning at such late notice that they would be heading to the Hamptons after all, Dan had tried his best to make the most of the situation. Taking Eleanor's mention of George Hawthorne, Dan decided to truly look into these private seminars that he was holding. While researching, he had come to learn that George Hawthorne was well known amongst the Ivy League admissions and even in the community in general. He knew that impressing Hawthorne would go a long way when it came to doing his interviews with the final schools. It was a well thought out plan to try to impress George Hawthorne, but it appeared that everyone else had thought of the same thing. Leaning up against the wall in the restaurant as he looked on at the middle aged man, Dan let out a sigh of frustration as it only seemed to be the theme of his life to not come close enough in the end. Recognizing the defeated Dan Humphrey off in the back of the restaurant, Blair saw this as her only opportunity to talk to him in a point where he was vulnerable. Making her way over towards him, Blair had managed to sneak in beside him. So lost in his concentration on the man, Dan was torn away by a familiar scent that he had once become so used to on a daily basis.<p>

"Always the outsider looking in seems to be your destined role Humphrey" Blair said before Dan quickly turned to look at her with a bit of surprise that she was standing beside him. Sharing an intense look at each other, Blair didn't know whether to open up her heart at this very moment or play her usual self. Reaching his point of uneasiness, Dan walked over to the available table as he just began to flip through his brochure. "Right, I forgot the whole mad part" she said to herself as she walked over towards the table where he sat. "Can I sit?" she asked

"It's a free country Waldorf" Dan sighed

"That's very mature of you" Blair said as she took a seat at the table only to embrace another moment of awkward silence between them "So how was your summer?" she asked

"It was good" Dan replied not tearing his eyes away from his brochure

"That's good. I heard you took a summer job with Carter, so I figured you'd enjoy sailing" Blair said trying to make small talk

"Being out of New York in general would've been a good summer" Dan said

"Because of me?" Blair asked

"That's just like you to think that everything is about you" Dan laughed to himself

"No, I don't think that…look, this whole pouting routine has got to stop" Blair said as Dan crossed his arms

"Who's pouting?" Dan asked

"You. I haven't seen you in two months, and this awkwardness is how we start off…not what I pictured" Blair said

"I guess you made the right choice then, you know picking Nate and all" Dan smiled sarcastically

"That's where you're wrong, I didn't choose Nate" Blair told him as they once again locked eyes

"You're lying" Dan questioned her

"Yes, I've been waiting all summer long for this moment, and in this moment, I decide to lie. You know me better than that Humphrey" Blair replied

"Then what….?" Dan began to ask before Blair could see George get up from his seat and head towards the bathroom from the corner of her eye. Quickly getting up from the table, Blair grabbed onto Dan's arm before she tugged him along with her. "Uh, what are you doing?" he asked as she led him over to the bathroom

"Just be quiet" Blair whispered to him before they entered into the bathroom and then immediately into an empty stall. Closing the door behind them, Blair leaned up against the door of the stall while Dan still tried to figure out what they were doing. Dan had suspected that he would run into Blair, but he never expected them to end up in such close proximity so early. The stall didn't allow much movement, so it felt like their bodies were colliding with every motion that they took. Feeling his breath send tingles down her spine, Blair did all she could to make this tension work for them, but it was getting harder to hide. Remembering the reason as to why she dragged him into the stall in the first, Blair listened in closely as she could hear Mr. Hawthorne grunt as if he were doing more than just peeing.

"Remind me to never talk to you after this. Listening to a guy take a crap isn't on a list of things I wanted to do" Dan scolded her

"I have a plan" Blair whispered

"No, I'm not trying to get caught up in one of your schemes" Dan whispered to her

"Relax virgin, I talk you through it" Blair replied as Dan just couldn't help but let out a sigh of frustration. Concentrating in on Mr. Hawthorne finishing up his business in his stall, Blair didn't waste time on pulling Dan out of the stall once she heard Mr. Hawthorne go to wash his hands after getting out of his stall.

"Blair!" Dan shrieked as she tugged on him

"Mr. Hawthorne, so glad to finally meet you" Blair smiled as Mr. Hawthorne was shocked to see a girl in the restroom. "I'm Blair Waldorf" she introduced herself before she didn't know whether to extend her hand or not to shake his hand "I would, but sanitation is key to things" she smiled

"I should be going" Mr. Hawthorne said as he was still a bit confused by her presence

"As should we. I'm sorry about this and the whole weirdness" Dan began to apologize as he tried to get Blair out of the way so that Mr. Hawthorne could get by

"This is Dan Humphrey. We both attend the finest schools in the Upper Eastside, Constance and St. Jude's" Blair said stepping in front of Mr. Hawthorne once again "Both have good grades" she went on to say

"That's….good" Mr. Hawthorne said

"Sir, I'm so sorry about this" Dan apologized

"We're both college driven students. I plan to attend Yale and he wants to go to Dartmouth. We have more than enough extra curricular activities to last the both of us" Blair continued to say

"Is there a point to this young lady?" Mr. Hawthorne asked just hoping he could say something that would allow him to get out of the bathroom safely. Feeling like the clock was ticking against her; Blair had to think quickly as to what she should do.

"We're both very much in love, with dreams of living on countryside. I hope to be a school teacher while he writes short stories of a simple life" Blair blurted out as Dan just looked at her more confused than ever

"We do?" Dan asked confused

"Yes, we're madly in love" Blair declared as she gave Mr. Hawthorne the biggest of smiles "College is all we have" she said

"I think we have one big misunderstanding going on here because we…" Dan began to explain before Blair linked her hand with his as Mr. Hawthorne began to look them over as a couple

"He's a bit proud, not one for being so bold or forward. We've heard so much about you and all that you've done within the community, and we just wanted to tell you that" Blair said

"So you two?" Mr. Hawthorne asked as he looked at them closely

"No" Dan replied

"Yes" Blair quickly replied right after him

"Trouble in paradise?" Mr. Hawthorne asked

"Just another hurdle to test our love" Blair smiled as an awkward silence came between them. Looking over at the brunette, Dan wondered what game she was playing now that had to involve him.

"You two remind me so much of us" Mr. Hawthorne said as if he were drifting off into a memory

"Us? What us?" Dan asked

"That's not important, the important thing is that you see something in us because I take your visions of us as a couple to the heart" Blair said

"And I'm completely lost in all of this" Dan said to himself

"You know, there is a polo event…"Mr. Hawthorne began to say before Blair interrupted

"The Huntington Polo Event, we're well aware of that. The only thing is that we didn't rsvp on time" Blair said

"Then I will take you as my guests." Mr. Hawthorne smiled "We usually have a welcoming event with all of the players before the big match, so if you want to meet a few of the players than be sure to be there for ten o'clock" he told them

"Daniel is very much into his sports, I'm sure he'd love that" Blair smiled as she turned to look at Dan

"Yes, I happen to love a good match" Mr. Hawthorne smiled "As did she" he said once again drifting off into his memories

"I for one love to watch sports" Blair said as Dan just laughed to himself in disbelief of how far she was willing to take this

"That's great" Mr. Hawthorne laughed "You two are aware of the White Party?" he asked

"Yes, Cici van der Woodsen organized it" Dan said

"I would love to see you there as well, and then maybe we can go from there. Have a nice evening" Mr. Hawthorne said as he made his way over to the door "I can leave now, right?" he turned to ask Blair

"Yes" Blair laughed before he made his way out of the bathroom. "Can you believe that!" she said excitedly as she jumped up and down

* * *

><p>Pacing the floor, Dan put his hand to his head as he shook his head in disbelief. Blair had been known to go after what she wanted, but he never thought that she would take it to that far of an extreme to do so. Having a mini panic attack within him, Dan just did his best to figure out a way to get himself out of this mess. Blair sat so casually on the sofa just flipping through her Elle magazine. She had always known Dan to be very dramatic, so while he freaked out, all she did was make mental notes on what dresses she wanted to order online. Turning his attention towards Blair, Dan just couldn't believe that she was so calm and collected like nothing ever happened. He knew that scheming her way to the top was nothing but minimal work for her, but to tag him along with her is what worried him the most. Realizing that he was finally starting to settle down, she put her magazine down figuring that he was ready to discuss strategy as opposed to complaining like a little girl.<p>

"Do you not know the damage you've done!" Dan said as he turned to her in disbelief

"I'm sure you'll tell me" Blair sighed

"We're not a couple, you lied and told George Hawthorne, a guy that could very well help me get into Dartmouth, that we are a couple!" Dan exclaimed "What was that about?" he asked her

"That was about me helping you get into Dartmouth" Blair said

"How? How was lying to Mr. Hawthorne going to help me?" Dan asked

"Because if you bothered to really do your research, then you'd know that he has a pattern that he follows when it comes to the letters of recommendations" Blair said

"And what is this pattern?" Dan asked

"Mildred Hawthorne, his late wife" Blair stated

"And that helps me how?" Dan asked in confusion

"He gives out recommendations to couples or people that remind him and his late wife" Blair said "I said we were a couple, and trying to live on the countryside because that's what they wanted when they were in high school. Mildred's big dream was to have the white picket fence and live in the country, in his book he spoke about the days of being in the country as being the best days of his life" she said

"So you thought that by us pretending to be together, then that would get us into the private seminar" Dan concluded

"And its working like planned" Blair said "Look, you have to start trusting me" she said

"Tried that, I got burned" Dan quickly replied "We can't just lie like this, lying hasn't done us any favors" he said

"There you go again, the whole pride thing is really irritating" Blair sighed

"Pride? I'm not trying to screw up my education, and by us lying….it's only going to end badly" Dan said

"I'm surprised you didn't make a jab about how we ended" Blair laughed to herself "This playing it safe won't lead you anywhere. For once, can you not question what can go wrong" she said

"How can you be so casual about this? This is Yale we're talking about, this is Dartmouth" Dan reasoned

"And I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your future. Look, I really just need you to trust me on this" Blair said as she got up from her seat

"You're really big on me trusting you, why is that?" Dan asked

"Because I wouldn't intentionally hurt you. I've never intentionally hurt you" Blair said

"You sure about that?" Dan asked as a moment of silence came between them

"Now, what suit size are you again?" Blair asked as she began to take eye measurements of him.

**It's been said and done**

**Every beautiful thought's been already sung**

**And I guess right now here's another one**

**So your melody will play on and on, with the best of them**

**You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible**

**A center full of miracle, lyrical**

**You've saved my life again**

**And I want you to know baby**

Making her way into her mother's villa, Blair found it a bit odd that she was coming to pick up Dan from the villa that her mother was staying in. Deep down, she always knew that her mother had a soft spot for Dan due to the traits he possessed of her father. Seeing that he wasn't ready yet, Blair took a seat in the living room area as she waited for him. Serena seemed to be full of questions as Blair prepared to leave, but Blair hoped that her reassurance of it just being a school thing would ease her mind. Blair could feel some unknown tension between Serena and her, and although she was sure that Georgina was stroking her hallucinations, she hoped that Serena would be able to ignore what Georgina was saying. Looking on at her watch as the time seemed to pass them by, Blair was finally starting to realize what it felt like to be a guy waiting for a girl. Humphrey's new look caused her to believe that he was spending extra time on grooming himself, which she did come to find sexy on him. Although she tried to act like her normal self around him with the witty batter, but there was a part of her that was just a bundle of nerves whenever she was around him. His return had sent her world off kilter; it was like the first time she had fallen for him but harder. Caught in the memories of their interactions together, when things were just beginning for them, Blair was torn out of her reverie when she saw Dan make his way down the staircase. Looking up at him, Blair found him to be as unbelievably sexy in this moment as he did the simple task of descending a staircase. Standing to her feet, Blair tried to get back into character of being that witty girl that he knew as she tried to lean up against the sofa. Surprised that she was here so early to meet him, Dan let out a weak smile as a piece of him was glad to see her waiting for him. Finding it a bit weird that she was playing the guy role in this scenario, he began to notice her try to adjust stance as she leaned up against the sofa before she eventually slipped to the floor. Shocked that she had managed to misplace her hands, Dan rushed to her side but she had jumped up from the floor in an effort to play it off as nothing.

"Okay, I think we're ready" Blair said before she turned to grab her purse before she headed out

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin re-pe-pepepepe-peat**

While at sea, Dan had seen a different variety of girls that had become a mystery to him, and at time he found himself as the mystery to them. He hadn't quite understood his appeal to the female race, but ever since dating Serena, he felt like his luck had all turned around for the better. Most of the time, when he was other girls during the summer, they would mostly make out and fool around, but nothing went far enough for him to feel like he was some sort of playboy. There had only been one girl that had truly made him want to go past making out, but the problem of not launching had stopped him in doing so. It came as shock to him, but he figured that it was a sign for him to devote his time to writing. Dan and Blair were both off in their mini groups, as she thought it was best for them to socialize with the many executives that came out to the Huntington Polo event. For the most part, Dan was holding his own and even made a few fans along the way with his knowledge of all things Hemingway, but it's what happened when he looked up, that caused him to be alarmed in some sense. There she was, the girl he had tried to forget about all summer long, and for the life of him, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Staring at her, Dan swore that he was reliving Christmas Eve all over again, in which they decided to take each others virtue, shaking his head, Dan tried to do all that he could to shake the thoughts that were slipping in. Noticing him tear away from his stare of her, Blair couldn't help but have a smile come to her face.

**Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony**

**There's no way to describe what you do to me**

**You just do to me, what you do**

**And it feels like I've been rescued**

**I've been set freeI am hypnotized by your destiny**

**You are magical, lyrical, beautiful**

**You are... **

**And I want you to know baby**

His passion for sports had always been a surprise to her, but Blair knew that his heart truly lied within the pages of an Ernest Hemingway classic. She loved the depths of his mind, it felt as if she had met her match when it came to brains, but she would never tell him that in fear of his ego getting bigger than what it all ready was. Though she found his knowledge to be sexy, the small glimpses that she saw of him in athlete mode were images she stored in her mind for days to come. Standing off with Mr. Hawthorne as they talked to the polo players, Blair couldn't help but notice the sweat trickle on his biceps as he handled the wooden stick. Looking around to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating like previous times, Blair couldn't help but feel a sensual feeling take over her as she just watched him. It had been two long months since she had felt his touch, and she'd be lying if she said that her body didn't miss him, when it nearly went into overdrive when laying eyes on him. Taking off her hat, Blair ran her hand through her hair as she did all that she could to control herself while he seemed like an unattainable dream to her from a far. Enjoying sports talk with the guys, Dan looked over to where Blair was standing and in that moment their eyes met. They both wanted to look elsewhere but the tension between them was becoming obvious as the day progressed. The longer they stared at each other; they could only confirm in their minds what their bodies were telling them.

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin re-pe-pe- pe pe-pe-peat**

With their lips connected, they crashed into the shed house like they were both in heat. Normally she would be a stickler for where she decided to have her sexual escapades, but time away had only made her want him in the worst of ways. Pinning her up against the wall, Dan attacked her neck feverishly as he began to undo the button on his dress pants. Once his hands were free with his trappings, his hands took on a mind of their own as they roamed under her skirt while she nibbled on his ear. Their breathing weighed heavily in each other's ear as it was becoming apparent how much they both wanted this to happen, though they had yet to discuss the reasons that kept them a part, the only thing they cared about was satisfying the urge. Sliding her underwear down, Dan quick threw them off to the side as he picked her up so that her legs were wrapped around his falling pants. Capturing his lips, Blair swore that his taste could be the death of her in this moment as she wanted nothing more to feel what it was like to be connected once again. Lowering his boxers to reveal the fully launched lower member, Dan quickly captured her lips with his as he entered her. Grinding up against the wall, their breathing had become less than controllable as moans of pleasures escaped them from the sensations they were feeling. Spreading her legs wider so that he more room to work with, he quickened his pace as they both continued to let out cries of ecstasy. Feeling as if he was caught in a haze, Dan knew that in this moment, this was just sex between two people who had come addicted to each other at one point in time. Putting his hand up against the wall for more leverage, he picked up her leg as he continued thrusting harder and deeper inside of her. Her head draped back in pure bliss as no words could describe how good this was feeling to her, just as Blair felt like she would let out the loudest of moans; they were quickly torn away by the sound of his phone going off. They tried to act as if they didn't here it, but Blair didn't want to risk making Mr. Hawthorne upset. Without having to say a word, Dan stopped in mid thrust as he rested his head up against the wall in frustration before he leaned over to grab his phone.

"Dammit" Dan said to himself before he looked at his phone. Usually she would have thought that his frustrations would be from not being able to finish their momentary lapse in judgment, but she knew that he was upset that he had allowed himself to act so reckless with her, especially when things were still so unclear. It only took them a few moments to get dressed before they quickly left the shed to sneak back into the event. Just as Dan and Blair were fixing themselves, Georgina turned the corner to spot the two from behind. It didn't take her long to figure out that her suspicions were right about Blair, but the fun she planned to have with this bit of information made her giddier than anything else. Quickly pulling out her newly purchased pre-paid phone, Georgina ran up a bit so that she could a snapshot of them leaving together. Looking at the picture as she slowly backed away, Georgina knew that she had all the evidence she needed.

* * *

><p>For the past few weeks, all Jenny had come to know was her room and her bed. Being in her room, she felt a sense of safety in her room that she began to fear in the outside world after recent events. Everything had felt like a blur to her, but the incident still haunted her so much sleep was even a task. Sometimes she would just lie awake at night, and just wonder what would life be like if she didn't even bother to be alive anymore. Such daunting thoughts had taken its toll on her overall presence, but she couldn't help but feel like some part of her died that night as she struggled to run. The only person that had seen her in the condition that she was Patty, the worker she knew from the Ostroff Center, who she had called to help clean her up. Her parents had known the jest of what happened just due to Chuck's lawyers, when it was reported, but for the most part, Jenny was perfectly content on never telling her parents what happened that night. It wasn't because she felt the need to leave them out, but because she wasn't even sure how she felt about it. A part of her ran through her mind a million times a day on what she could've done, that made Joel think that he could force himself on her. Every ounce of her blamed herself for that night, and there was no way of her thinking otherwise. Unable to deal with grumbling sounds of her stomach any longer, Jenny reluctantly rose from her bed and opened up her bedroom door to see her parents sitting in the living room. Seeing their daughter, Rufus and Alison rose to their feet as they didn't quite know what to expect from her.<p>

"Mom, what are you still doing here?" Jenny asked as Rufus and Alison looked at each other

"Sweetie, I thought I should stay a bit longer. To make sure that you were fine" Alison said

"That's not necessary. Dad is capable of taking care of things" Jenny said as she folded her arms

"I know, but I just need to make sure that you're okay. You went through…you're dealing with a lot, and I want to be here" Alison said as a moment of silence came between them all

"Do you want something to eat?" Rufus asked

"Yeah, I just wanted some soup" Jenny replied softly

"Okay, I can make you some soup" Rufus said feeling as if he made any sudden movements, Jenny would crumble to pieces

"Don't you think we should talk to her about what we were discussing?" Alison asked him

"Not right now, she wants to eat and she needs to eat" Rufus said

"Yes, but this is important. The sooner we get on this, the sooner she'll feel better" Alison said

"I'm still present. The talking like I'm not here…it's a bit over dramatic" Jenny said "What do you have to say?" she turned to ask her mother

"Honey, we just think…" Alison said before Rufus quickly interjected

"Not me, you" Rufus said

"Fine, I….I think that you should go talk to someone about what happened. I mean there is only so much that you have told your father and me, I just think you should talk about it" Alison told her

"And say what?" Jenny asked

"Just talk about it" Alison said

"Of course there is no need to rush you off to a counselor, but I think in the future it should be an option. We'll let you be the judge on that one" Rufus said

"Rufus?" Alison said in disbelief that he was undermining her

"What? You stated your case, and it's clear that she's not ready for that" Rufus said

"Yes, she is. She can't just stay pint up in a room all day" Alison scolded him "That may be how you run things, but…" she said before Rufus interrupted

"You have to be around your kids to run things" Rufus said

"Enough!" Jenny yelled "Can we please stop treating me like I'm some sort of a freak?" she asked "I just want…I don't even want that anymore because of all of this bickering. I can hear you, you think I can't, but I can hear you from my room" she then told them "I'm sick of it. I'm sick of the hovering and the arguing" she scolded her parents

"And we're sorry about that, but we're just worried about you. Jenny, you went through something…" Alison began to reason

"I know I was there. I had to endure it, so I don't need you to tell me" Jenny snapped at her mother

"The courts need to know that you're…" Alison began to say

"I don't care about the courts. I don't want to talk to the police or do this stupid case" Jenny said

"Jen, you shouldn't make such rash decisions right now. You're upset, and that's understandable" Rufus said

"I don't want to deal with that right now" Jenny said "I don't want to deal with it ever" she said trying to hold in the tears

"But we have to catch the person that did this to you" Rufus said as he caressed her face "The person that did this to you needs to pay for what they've done" he told her as he held her face in between his hands

"I just want soup, I don't want to take the world on, I just want soup" Jenny cried "I know that I should want justice and save the next person this could happen to, but…." she said before she began to break down into tears "I can only handle soup at this point. I can't do the other stuff…it's too much" she said in between sobs

"Jenny" Alison said unsure as to how she could comfort her daughter

"I don't want to talk about it, I don't want this case against Chuck….I just need to be alone" Jenny said in between tears

"Okay, we can…we can do that" Rufus reluctantly agreed

"Mom" Jenny said as she looked to her mother for confirmation that she agreed with her wishes

"I don't know if I can go along with that Jen" Alison said as Jenny looked at her mother in disgust that she wouldn't oblige her wishes "You're hurt right now, but you will get your strength and realize that catching the person that did this to you is important. If Chuck Bass did this…then he needs to face the consequence" she said becoming a bit emotional at the mention of Chuck's name. Noticing her mother's reaction to the name, Jenny was unsure why mentioning a name would cause her to have such an effect. Jenny knew that this was hard on her parents to see her like this, but she couldn't let them in, she couldn't fake that she was okay because in her own mind she didn't even know if she was okay yet.

"You can't move forward without my cooperation, and I'm telling you now, I will not cooperate" Jenny replied sternly "So you have no other option but to accept that" she said

"Your making a mistake" Alison said as tears fell from her face

"It's my mistake to make" Jenny said as the room grew silence in the most deafening way "Dan…he can't know. You guys can't tell him about what happened" she said

"We can't just lie to him about this? He'll find out somehow" Rufus said

"Then let him find out in another way because then I'll be able to deny it, but I don't want him to hear it from us" Jenny said

"You can't seriously be all right with this?" Alison asked Rufus in utter disbelief that he was giving into Jenny so easily

"No, I'm not all right with this, but I'm not about to upset her!" Rufus yelled "This is her decision, and all we can do is support it" he said

"No, we can be her parent, that's what we can do" Alison replied

"That's rich, coming from you" Rufus laughed to himself

"Dan can't find out. It's plain and simple" Jenny told her mother

"Why? Why the secrets?" Alison asked

"Because he can't" Jenny said as the tears continued to fall "I love my brother, but him not knowing is what's best right now" she said

"Okay, we'll do that. I can't promise you that this will turn out the way you expected, but we'll do it your way" Rufus said

"Dan won't be happy about this, he's not big on lies" Alison said

"I know" Jenny sighed as she ran her hand through her hair "I'm just going to try to get some sleep" she said as she slowly backed over to her room

"Do you want your soup still?" Rufus asked

"No, I'm not hungry anymore. I'll eat later" Jenny replied before she headed back into her room. Flopping down on her bed, Jenny looked up at the ceiling just wondering how things could be so messed up in her life right now. Before she could go deep into her pity party, she was torn away by the vibration of her cell phone. Hesitantly sitting up on the bed, she thought twice about grabbing her cell phone as she feared that Joel might have gotten her number. She ran through her mind on if he could, and no single moment stood out in her mind of her giving her number to Joel. Taking a leap of faith that everything would be fine, Jenny answered her phone. "Hello" she said in a shaky tone

"I need to see you" Chuck said

* * *

><p>Rolling around on the floor in a fit of laughter, Carter couldn't help but rejoice this moment while all Dan could do was look at his friend. Not quite sure on how to explain it, Dan had just simply informed his friend of the transgressions that had taken place with Blair. Carter knew more than anyone that Dan had done his best over the summer time to get over the brunette, and his luck with the ladies had proved to show that he was capable of getting over her, but it just always felt like a piece of him was with her even still. Hearing this bit of information came as no surprise, but it was refreshing to hear that things still remained the same in some aspects of Dan's life. Dan had picked up pace with his writing, but he had mainly chalked it up to experiences he was gaining while being in the open seas, so to learn that the main reason he focused so intently on his writing was coming back into his life, Carter was interested on seeing how this was going to turn out. Getting up from the floor once he calmed down, Carter took a seat on the chair that he was once sitting on. Turning his attention towards his friend, Dan looked on with skeptical eyes to see if Carter could truly maintain this calm and collected behavior, when he was just rolling around laughing at him.<p>

"Okay, I just had to get that out" Carter said still getting a few laughs out while Dan just looked at him

"Are you sure?" Dan asked "Because I want you to get all out, forget the fact that in a matter of days, I've managed to throw myself in the trappings that is Blair Waldorf….and that's not good, not after what she's done" he said

"Well you sure showed her" Carter teased "I mean with the sex and all, you really put her in her place" he laughed

"Shut up" Dan sighed "We technically didn't have sex…" he began to question

"You had sex. I don't care if you didn't finish the job, you two got down and dirty in a shed house" Carter said as he lay back on the bed

"Did you cash those checks?" Dan asked as it quickly popped into his mind

"Uh….no, I haven't yet" Carter said "I'm going to do it tonight" he said

"Good, on the money front I mean. The whole Blair thing, that's bad" Dan said as he got up from his seat to pace the floor

"I just never thought that after two months, you'd two lock eyes and then bang each others brains out in a shed house" Carter laughed

"Can you not make it sound like we have no self control?" Dan asked

"You don't. You can fend off girls all summer because you supposedly can't get it up, and then you have sex with Waldorf" Carter laughed "I'm sorry but that's….that's lack of self control down to a tee" he said

"I don't know what happened; I mean we just kept looking each other throughout the whole polo event and then bam! Bodies colliding" Dan described

"I'm just surprised that Waldorf got her grind on in a shed house of all places" Carter said

"Carter! Focus" Dan told him

"Okay, I'm focused" Carter said as he shook all the dirty thoughts out of his head of the two of them "Look, its clear what happened today. You're not over her" he said

"Yeah, I am" Dan replied "It's taken me two months to realize just how stupid it was to get involved with Serena's best friend. Then when Serena finds out, that's going to be another situation….right now, this year, I don't need situations, I need for this year to be drama free" he said

"Then maybe you should change schools, then avoid the Upper Eastside because the Upper Eastside is nothing but drama" Carter laughed

"Because we make it that way" Dan reasoned "If we were to make a pact to swear off drama then…." he said before Carter interrupted

"We'd be pathetic and stupid to think that would actually happen. We're drama whores" Carter said as Dan began to pout "You need to face the fact that the only reason why you got your mojo back was because you were with the girl you wanted to be with. Should you be able to launch with other girls, yes, but your heart and your penis have some agreement that doesn't allow you do that. You had sex with Blair because you wanted to" he said

"Nothing has changed, I'm still pissed that she let me go" Dan said

"You never even told her you were leaving, so it's not like she felt the pressure of you leaving. You thought you lost out to Abercrombie and Fitch, then you bailed, that's how it all went down. So really, you took away her option and just put yourself in the loser role before you could even know how it was all going to work out" Carter said

"I wasn't going to sit around all summer, and watch Nate and her together" Dan said

"And maybe you would have spent the summer reading stupid literary books that you obsess over, while watching classic movies together. You don't know because you left" Carter said "Besides, she clearly couldn't have picked Nate because I've received pictures that show him with other girls and women to be exact" he mentioned

"Yeah, she said that they weren't together" Dan said

"Then your main concern should be what happened that night" Carter said "You could've been picked, but you won't know that unless you stop pouting and get over all the miscommunication that is between you two" he said "So go to the White Party tonight, and get this all figured out" he then told his friend

* * *

><p>She didn't know why she felt the need to come see him, but a part of Jenny felt like Chuck was the only person that she could talk to. Receiving his text, a million thoughts went through her mind as to why she shouldn't even think about leaving her room, but when he offered to pick her up, it eased her mind a bit. Jenny wouldn't dare leave through the front door with her parents arguing and lurking about outside of her room, so she snuck out through the window. Every little thing about the outside world scared her, just the simple sound of a car honking or sounds of feet coming near her; it all just alarmed her and made her scared. A sense of momentary peace came over her as she got in the limo that she knew so well, and then was taken over to see Chuck. Pulling up in the garage of the building, she felt an eerie feeling come over her, but it subsided a bit once she saw Chuck come to open her door. Leading her through the building, she got this overall sense that this was all some bit of a secret, like he wasn't supposed to be seen with her. Everything was discreet; the staff in the building made minimal conversation, but just did their assigned task in getting Chuck up to the desired location. Opening the door with his keycard, Jenny was relieved to see that they were back at Chuck's suite and not some unknown place, where they might run into someone. Tossing his key card onto the table, Chuck immediately went over to the bar and poured himself a drink, he had half the mind to offer Jenny one, but he knew how much she was against drinking. Taking a seat in the living room area, Jenny seemed to take in her surroundings, as if she wanted to remember what the outside world looked like before Chuck joined her. Sporting a serious and concerned face, Chuck sat beside Jenny as they took a moment to collect their thoughts on what to say to each other.<p>

"How have you been?" Chuck asked as he attempted to put his hand on top of her but she had flinched at his touch "I'm sorry" he quickly apologized

"No, I'm okay. I'm just a little nervous" Jenny told him

"Do you want to go back home?" Chuck asked

"Actually, I think I needed to get out of the loft. My parents are constantly bickering and arguing, so this is a welcome change" Jenny sighed

"About me?" Chuck asked

"Just about everything in general. My mom wants to be a parent, and that's new for all of us to handle at this point" Jenny said

"And your mom? What does she think about all of this?" Chuck asked

"She thinks that I should go ahead with the charges brought against you" Jenny said as Chuck laughed to himself

"I knew it would work out like this. I'm not surprised, nor do I blame them for wanting to" Chuck sighed "You have to believe me when I tell you that I didn't…I didn't do it" he said

"I know you didn't" Jenny said as tears welled up in her eyes "I know who did it" she said

"Who?" Chuck asked her "Who did this?" he asked

"Joel" Jenny said weakly before Chuck just shook his head in disbelief. Getting up from his seat on the sofa, Chuck paced the floor angrily as he just felt like punching anything, but he tried to keep his emotions in check for the sake of Jenny. Turning back after a few moments of calming down, Chuck took his spot next to her on the sofa once again.

"Listen to me; I need to know what happened that night. The lawyers give me the bits and pieces of it, but I need to know from your mouth what happened" Chuck told her

"I don't want…please don't ask me to remember that night" Jenny shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks

"I know it's hard, but I need to know what happened" Chuck reasoned

"You passed out, that's all you need. Just tell the police that you were passed out" Jenny said

"I've told them that, but they have my DNA in the room from that night. There was an earlier attack before that night, and the girl says that I did it" Chuck told her

"But how?" Jenny asked

"It was three days after when the charges were brought against me, so his DNA wouldn't be found inside because that's how long…" Chuck said as Jenny was starting to get the picture

"Basically, since I never went to get a kit done…all the police have are evidence against you" Jenny said

"But since your not planning to cooperate with the police, then that'll just mean we settle out of court" Chuck said

"I guess" Jenny said "I just wish that night never happened…I wish I would've listened to Blair and never went with you. As much as I'm glad that you won't suffer for this, a part of me wants you to suffer because when I needed you most….you weren't there for me" she cried

"I'm sorry" Chuck told her as his heart broke seeing her like this "That's all I can say, I'm sorry" he said trying to caress her face but she once again backed away from his touch. Obliging her wish not to be touched, Chuck just sat beside her and let her cry as he knew that there was nothing he could do for him. So much of him wanted to pull her towards him to show that he was truly sorry for what happened, but he just felt like anything he did would end up going badly. "Are you hungry? I can order you something" he suggested before Darren entered the suite like nothing

"Chuck, we have a meeting in two hours. So I really need for you to…." Darren said as he looked on at his blackberry before he noticed that they had company "Who is this?" he asked Chuck

"It's…" Chuck sighed as he put his head down knowing that Darren wasn't going to be pleased

"Please tell me that this isn't who I think it is?…Chuck, what are you thinking?" Darren questioned him

"I needed to talk to her" Chuck reasoned as he got up from his seat to look at Darren

"You don't talk until after everything is settled" Darren said "You two shouldn't even be talking about the case" he said

"I know…" Chuck said before Darren cut him off

"You can't just do whatever you want, you have to keep a low profile" Darren scolded him "We've got to preserve your image along with Bass Industries" he said

"I know that!" Chuck yelled causing Jenny to jump in shock

"Then you should know that you can't have secret meetings with…" Darren said before Jenny quickly rose to her feet

"I'm not going through with the case. I'm not going to cooperate, I just want this all to be over, and going to court isn't my definition of it being over" Jenny told him "So please, stop the mini melt down" she said as Darren stood a bit surprised

"You're dropping it, you just want to settle?" Darren asked as Jenny nodded "He didn't coerce you into anything?" he asked her

"No, we were just talking as friends" Jenny told him

"Okay, so you wouldn't mind if we get this written down on paper?" Darren asked as he put his briefcase down and began to sift through papers before pulling a note pad

"No, stop it!" Chuck said "We're not turning this into another strategy meeting" he said

"We can't just go off of her word, no offense Jennifer" Darren said "This little meeting shouldn't even be happening, so if we want to make this get together worth while, then we should have a written statement….I should probably call the detectives" he said as pulled out his blackberry

"No, we're not bringing in detectives or writing statements!" Chuck yelled

"Look, we have to cover our bases with this. Frankly, the intentions behind you going after her are suspect, so we have to make sure that…" Darren said as Jenny was a bit confused by what he said

"How he went after me? What are you talking about? We go to school together" Jenny said as Darren looked at Chuck

"No, Chuck went after you as some sort of ploy to hurt you" Darren said

"Okay, now is the time you're supposed to protect me as my attorney" Chuck snapped at Darren said

"This is exactly why you shouldn't have gotten in contact with her" Darren replied

"Hurt me? What is he talking about?" Jenny asked as she quickly grabbed on to Chuck's arm

"Nothing. Darren is just getting worked up over nothing" Chuck said trying to calm her down. Scanning his eyes, Jenny got this overwhelming feeling like he was lying and with the nervous laughter that he was giving her, she got the confirmation she needed to know that he was lying to her

"Tell me the truth" Jenny demanded

"This is the truth" Chuck replied

"Chuck, you're lying to me. I know this because you're doing that nervous laugh" Jenny said as Chuck gritted his teeth, knowing that he had reached a point where the truth was going to come out "Tell me the damn truth!" she then yelled

"I was using you" Chuck hesitantly told her as she stood in confusion

"What do you mean? Why were you using me?" Jenny asked

"I was pissed and upset, so I went after you" Chuck said as she let go of her embrace of him

"And that night?" Jenny asked as a look of horror came to her face

"No. That night was never supposed to happen" Chuck said

"Try to avoid talking about the night, that's the danger area" Darren quickly interjected

"Shut up!" Jenny snapped at Darren angrily before turning to look back at Chuck

"I had nothing to do with that" Chuck said

"Then what? Because I'm a little confused as to what was supposed to happen by you coming after me" Jenny asked

"The rumors at school, I started them. I paid Katy and Isobel to make you think that I was into you because I wanted to sleep with you" Chuck said as Jenny felt her heart racing a mile a minute

"Why?" Jenny asked in between tears "Why would you do that?" she asked

"Because…it was a game…" Chuck tried to explain before she interrupted

"A game?" Jenny laughed in disbelief "So making my days at high school a living hell that was all a game!" she yelled

"Yes" Chuck said after a moment of silence. With tears welled up in her eyes, she turned her attention from his attorney to Chuck, who had his face ducked down as if he were trying to hide. For a moment she looked at him, just trying to process what she had just been told. The naïve part of her wanted to believe that this was all a lie, but with him, anything was possible. In a sudden burst of anger and rage all boiled up into one, she got up from her seat and immediately took the very chair that she was sitting in and picked it up. Surprised by her actions, Chuck tried to rise to his feet but before he could manage to lift up, the chair went flying at the window.

"This was a game!" Jenny yelled "I was a game to you!" she screamed as the tears welled up in her eyes while all Chuck could do was search for the fitting words to say in this moment.

"Whoa! Calm down" Darren told her as Jenny fought back the urge to just scream

"Just let me explain" Chuck reasoned as he tried to reach for her hand

"Don't touch me!" Jenny snapped at him "That night…." she said as she tried to get control of her emotions "What type of person does that? I mean what type of sick and twisted person takes pleasure in others suffering?" she questioned "I always knew you were the dark type, but I never thought you'd be that diluted to take pleasure in me suffering" she said losing control of the tears that were streaming down her face

"I know" Chuck said

"No, you don't know! Because then why would you do that in the first place" Jenny said as Chuck attempted to answer but she put her hands up to stop him "I don't want to hear it. I really can't even hear it because there is no excuse on the face of the planet that makes it okay" she told him "You're….you're the one who needs help because you're not even normal for the crap you put me through, no sane person gets off by doing stuff like that….you're a monster" she yelled at him

"Jenny" Chuck said after he processed what she had called him

"Stay the hell away from me" Jenny told him angrily before she stormed out of the suite. Watching her leave, Chuck felt a piece of him slowly break as he began to wonder if her words were that of truth. Looking at Darren, Chuck turned his attention to the mirror. Looking at his reflection in the mirror as if he were some abstract creature, Chuck grew disgusted with the image that was him before he grabbed the nearest glass and threw at the mirror. Glass shattered to the floor as all Chuck could do was feel a bit at ease with the image of broken, jagged pieces of glass laying about the floor.

"Get out" Chuck said as he loosened up his tie while making his way back to his room

* * *

><p>Standing in the mirror, Dan put his dress shirt on as he was preparing to head out to the White Party. Buttoning up his shirt, Dan couldn't help but think about what Carter had told him earlier that evening. The summer was supposed to be his time to find himself and get over her, but as he stood in this moment, Dan felt like he couldn't run away from the feelings that were still there. Walking over to his luggage, he sat down as he went through his notebook filled with chapters that he had completed of his latest story that he had been working on all summer long since leaving New York. Putting the notebook to the side, he grabbed the picture that he had tried to forget about, but he couldn't help but pick it up and look on at it. Christmas, capture in one photo, Dan could see the beginning of them in just one single shot as the night before still weighed heavily on their minds in the picture. A slight smile came to his face as that was one of the few moments that Blair had no rebuttal to the looming questions that was on their minds that day, which was rare because of her constant need to be right about everything. He loved her, Dan knew it, but could they make it work was his real fear in the long run. Running was easy because at least they'd be able to hold onto the emotions and feelings they had for each other, but it just left him with more doubts and more of the unknown than anything. Maybe it was time for him to just lay it on the line, Dan thought to himself.<p>

**Dreams, that's where I have to go**

**To see your beautiful - face anymore**

**I stare at a picture of you, and listen to the radio**

**Hope, hope there's a conversation**

**Where we both admit we had it good**

**But until then it's alienation, I know**

**That much is understood - and I realize**

Talking with Carter as they made their way outside to join the rest of the guests, Dan couldn't help but spot her out of crowd full of people. She had always managed to catch his eye, whether in a good or bad way, but it was the many things that he comes to love about her. Trying his best to stay engaged in conversation with his friend and the countless people that had come up to them, Dan just couldn't tear away from her. Looking up to see Dan staring at her, Blair felt as if the doubts she had in her mind were beginning to fall away, and in this moment all that mattered was that it felt right for them to be here together. Noticing him break away from his circle of people, Dan made his way over towards her while Eleanor and Dorota looked on happily at the two from the corner. Unsure as to what he was doing, Blair couldn't hide her excitement that she got to be near him again, especially since the way they ended things in their last encounter. Walking through the circle of people she was surrounded by, he extended his hand out to her.

"Dance with me?" Dan asked her

"You don't dance" Blair replied

"Just dance with me" Dan said before she placed her hand in his as he led her out to the dance floor. Pulling her close to his body, Blair couldn't help but get this overwhelming feeling that this was right, that they fit. Taking in her scent as he rested his cheek up against the side of hers, Dan felt a since of peace as she was in his arms. "I knew we'd fit" he whispered to her as she let out a slight laugh

**If you ask me how I'm doing**

**I would say I'm doing just fine**

**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**

**But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two**

**And finally I'm forced to face the truth,**

**No matter what I say I'm - not over you (not over you)**

Realizing that they were playing up the roles of being a couple without really playing, Dan looked over to see Mr. Hawthorne looking at them with a smile on his face. Dan hadn't quite understood why Mr. Hawthorne would get caught up in memories of his belated wife, but he was slowly starting to see that if you loved someone the way Mr. Hawthorne loved his wife, then those memories stay with you forever. Blair did her best to avoid her mother's eye contact, but she could tell without having to look, that her mother was pleased that her scheming had paid off in the end. She'd never think that her mother would be such a proponent in her relationships, but Blair was glad that her mother could see the truth in her even when she didn't want to acknowledge it herself. Turning his head to look at Blair, Dan just looked at her for a few moments before a smile slowly came to his face.

"So in your plan to get us that private seminar and the letter of recommendations, what was supposed to follow?" Dan asked

"I hadn't gotten that far, but this asking me to dance…it's earning us some brownie points" Blair said

"I figured it'd catch his eye" Dan laughed

"Oh, we've got his attention" Blair said "You've got my attention as well Humphrey. You actually can dance now" she laughed

"You can thank South Beach for that, and the many long island iced teas" Dan joked

"Well they do say that the real us comes out when we're drunk" Blair said

"Or when we're with the right person" Dan told her as they looked into each others eyes. Tearing away from her stare, Dan could see that Mr. Hawthorne was watching them as if they were fairytale "You ready for the finale?" he asked

"What finale?" Blair asked him

"This" Dan said before leaned in to kiss her. There was no denying the passion they had for each other as they kissed, to them it just felt like sparks were flying everywhere when their lips touched. Deepening the kiss, Blair wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer towards her small frame. Slowly breaking away from the kiss, Blair opened her eyes slowly to see that Dan looked just as amazed by the kiss like she was. Turning her head to see what Mr. Hawthorne thought of their display of affection, Blair was caught off guard to see Serena standing there. Quickly breaking away from Dan's embrace, Blair motioned to walk towards her friend while Dan followed behind, but Serena put her hands up in refusal for them to come any closer. Coming out with drink in hand, Georgina took a seat behind Serena as she came into Blair's vision.

"Now this should be fun" Georgina smiled as she prepared herself for the real fireworks

"So it's true?" Serena asked

"What's true?" Blair asked

"You and Dan" Serena said

"Do you really even need to ask" Georgina laughed "I mean look at their faces, it spells guilt" she went on to say

"Georgina shut up!" Blair snapped at her

"I'll be glad to because I'm dying to know how you'll spin this" Georgina said

"Who is that?" Dan asked Blair

"No one that you should bother to know" Blair sighed as she ran her hand through her hair

"Boo! Let's get to juicy parts. Let's get to the part, where Blair tells Serena the real reason why she's faking it with her ex" Georgina suggested "I mean that is what you said, that you and Dan were faking being together for academic reasons" she said

"Georgina, you really need to shut the hell up" Blair yelled at her

"And you really need to stop thinking that you have everyone fooled. I've been here for two months and I've picked up that you two have something going on. I just had the guts to point it out to Serena" Georgina said

"So what? You want a badge of honor or something?" Blair asked her in disbelief

"Both of you shut up!" Serena shouted before she moved closer towards Blair "Tell me, just tell me the truth" she began to say as tears welled up in her eyes. All eyes had turned to the two girls as it was becoming a classic showdown between the two respective women. "Did you or did you not, sleep with Dan?" she then asked angrily as she moved in closer towards Blair, who was not backing down from the blonde. Feeling the tension rise within the room, Eleanor and Dorota were unsure if they should step in or hope that the two could handle this in a way that wouldn't be damaging.

"Yes" Blair answered after a moment of silence came between them. Standing firmly by her words, Serena quickly reached out to slap Blair across the face, causing the crowd to gasp at what they were seeing. Sitting entertained, Georgina took a sip of her champagne with pure delight by what she was seeing.

"You and me" Serena said in a stern voice with tears welled up in her eyes "We're done" she told her friend as she took one final look, making sure that Blair got the picture and understood that this was not something they could come back from before she finally walked away.

"Well this sucks, I was hoping to at least be buzzed by the part you two started ripping each others hair out" Georgina said as she rose to her feet. Nearly blinded with anger with Georgina's part in all of this, Blair charged over to where Georgina was and was well on her way to strangling her before Dan stepped in between the two.

"I'm going to destroy you!" Blair said as she tried to get past Dan

"I'd like to see you try" Georgina laughed

"Blair. Blair!" Dan said before he looked over at Mr. Hawthorne walking towards them

"Just great" Blair said to herself in frustration at how bad this night about to get "Mr. Hawthorne, I'm so…"she began to say before he interrupted

"This display, I've seen all that I needed to see to come to a decision" Mr. Hawthorne told them

"If you would please let us explain" Dan reasoned

"There is no need for explanations" Mr. Hawthorne told them

"Yeah, there's no need for explanations" Georgina smiled as she took a sip of her champagne "Let the man speak" she then said

"Of all my years of coming to the Hamptons, I've never seen a couple such as you two" Mr. Hawthorne said

"Just despicable" Georgina commented as she was enjoying watching Blair get what was coming to her

"A couple that reminds me…" Mr. Hawthorne said before a smile slowly came to his face, causing them to be confused as to what he was about to say "Like Mildred and I" he smiled

"I'm sorry, what?" Georgina asked

"How do we remind you of your late wife and you?" Dan asked

"Mildred and I snuck around when we first got together; I was in love with her best friend until she had left for the summer. Mildred and I had summer classes together, so we got to know each other, and then we started to develop feelings for each other" Mr. Hawthorne smiled

"So me cheating is good?" Dan asked in confusion as Mr. Hawthorne smiled "Only in the Upper Eastside is this acceptable" he said to himself

"I look forward to seeing you two at my seminar, and I look forward to writing a letter of recommendation for the both of you" Mr. Hawthorne said "Now if you excuse me, I have to prepare for another appointment" she said before he walked away

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry in this moment" Blair said still in shock as they looked on at Mr. Hawthorne

"The tears sound about right" Dan sighed "I should go talk to her, I don't want you to take the blame for this" he said

"If you think it'll help then…by all means" Blair replied

"Do you think we can talk afterwards?" Dan asked her

"Yeah, but just go check on her" Blair said before Dan made his way out of the party, leaving Georgina and Blair to themselves

"So looks like it's down to us" Georgina smiled before Blair leaned over to pick up the drink on the nearest table and then threw it in her face

"Now, you're by yourself" Blair said before she walked off

* * *

><p>It was only a matter of time before Serena was sure to find out, but he had never intended for her to find out in this manner. He saw first hand that secrets being revealed could sometimes come as pleasure to others, but the look on Serena's face had finally made him realize the part he had in all of this. From the beginning he knew that he pursued Blair in all of this, but he wasn't quite sure that he truly stopped to think about what he was doing to Serena. If he had the chance, Dan knew that he would go back and be honest about his feelings for Blair from the start. The only thing that he could do now, was to just own up to what he had done and take share in the blame so that any piece of Blair's friendship with Serena could be saved in the long run. Noticing that she was heading out to the beach, Dan had followed the tiki lit sticks all the way down the warm sands of the local beach. It wasn't too hard to find the knock out blonde that was once his girlfriend, but it would have been even easier to find her, due to the tears that she was shedding over the latest revelation. Walking up slowly towards her, Serena seemed a bit annoyed to see him after what she had learned. He was almost sure that he had a slap coming to him, and he couldn't blame her for wanting to slap him. Standing in silence for a few moments, while she just turned her back towards him, Dan placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort before she slowly turned to face him.<p>

"Don't touch me" Serena said as she backed away "I can't believe you. I can't believe you would do this to me" she yelled at him

"I know, and I'm sorry" Dan said

"Sorry doesn't fix what you did, you slept with my best friend!" Serena said "When did it start?" she asked

"Christmas eve, when we got stuck in the gallery" Dan told her

"So what? Were you two drunk or something?" Serena asked hoping that her reasoning for sleeping with Nate, would be his excuse because then maybe she could understand

"No, we were both fully aware" Dan told her "I initiated it" he said "I kissed her, and then advanced to the sex part" he told her before Serena quickly slapped him across the face

"You want to know the sad part in all of this?" Serena asked in disbelief as tears streamed down her cheek "She'll never love you" she said "I mean we probably didn't have much in common, but Blair and you….that doesn't make sense" she said

"It probably doesn't, but I…I can't just turn off how I feel about her" Dan said

"And what is that….do you love her?" Serena asked as the figurative knife she was stabbed with seemed to get sharper at its point "Oh, my God. You love her. You're in love with her" she said in disbelief

"I never meant to…" Dan said before she interrupted

"Did you ever love me?" Serena asked "Because I was stupid enough to think that I could love you, so did you ever for a second love me?" she asked him

"I care about you…" Dan said before Serena just laughed to herself

"Save it, I don't need the pity speech of you caring about me because if you cared….if you really cared! Then you wouldn't have slept with my best friend" Serena yelled at him "But the joke will be on you in the long run, and I feel for you on that one" she said

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked

"I'm talking about Lord Marcus" Serena said

"Who is he?" Dan asked in confusion

"The guy that Blair has spending her time with over the summer. She slept with him" Serena said as Dan froze in shock

"Okay, I get that you're pissed, but there is no need to lie" Dan said

"You can ask anyone at the party, Blair and Marcus spent a lot of time together over the summer" Serena said as she saw that it was finally starting to sink in with Dan "Blair will always want the fairytale, and you're a nice guy…besides the cheating, you're a decent guy, but she will always want her princes" she said as she could see that Dan had the same look that she had when she first learned of the two of them together "Now, we have something in common. Sucks getting played, doesn't it" she said before she walked away to leave Dan to think.

* * *

><p>Tossing her keys onto the table as she entered, Blair knew it'd be within her best interest to avoid going back to her villa for the night. Though she wanted to give Georgina the verbal lashing she deserved, Blair wanted to give Serena her space to deal with things. Running her hand through her hair, she made her way into the sitting area of the house. Flopping down onto the sofa, Blair let out a sigh of frustration with all the thoughts that seemed to flood her in that moment. With the look on Serena's face, Georgina reveled in the moment of the end of Blair and Serena. Everything was a mess, and it was all at her own making, she kept thinking to herself as she couldn't even hear Eleanor and Dorota coming out of the kitchen. It was no surprise to the women that Blair was over here instead of at her summer villa; Eleanor just hoped that the situation was so bad for her daughter, that she couldn't be able to salvage the life long friendship that she had with Serena. Taking a seat on different sofas in the area, both Eleanor and Dorota just acted so casually while Blair just looked from each of them, in hopes that they would break character.<p>

"You guys can stop pretending, I know you saw what happened tonight" Blair told them

"Have you talked to her?" Eleanor asked

"She won't take my calls or answer my texts. Dan is supposed to talk to her, so maybe they're still talking" Blair sighed "How things get so screwed up" she groaned

"That's what happens when you lie" Dorota said

"Okay, you're not supposed to answer the statement question. I said that as far as me venting out frustration" Blair said

"It's the truth. You should have been up front with Ms. Serena from the start about your feelings" Dorota said

"I didn't even know what the feelings were for Humphrey, so I couldn't just run and tell Serena about them" Blair said

"But do you still want to be with Dan?" Eleanor asked as Blair shook her head in disbelief

"As crazy as it is right now, yes, I still want to be with him" Blair replied as she covered her face with a pillow "I'm such a horrible friend" she groaned

"You're a girl that can't control her emotions" Eleanor smiled "And you and Serena will be fine. You two fight all the time, and then you make up by fashion week" she teased

"I hope, but I just have this feeling like this time was different. Serena really loved Dan, and I'm the person that got in between their relationship. Dan broke up with Serena because of me" Blair said "I don't know how we go back from that" she said

"You just give it time Ms. Blair, give it time and then you'll see that it'll all fall into place" Dorota told her

"I hope so" Blair sighed "I guess I should get washed up before Dan comes back" she said as she got up from the sofa

"Why?" Eleanor asked with a knowing smile

"We're supposed to talk tonight" Blair said "Maybe figure this crap out" she told them

"Good luck" Eleanor smiled

"Don't say that, makes me feel even more crappier than I all ready feel" Blair said as she made her way down the hall

"What was I supposed to say?" Eleanor asked as she turned to look at Dorota

* * *

><p>Looking out at the wave's crash onto the shores of the beach, Dan got lost in the stillness of the night. Turning back, wondering if he should head back to the villa to at least let Eleanor know where he was, Dan soon felt resigned to just stay a bit longer to collect his thoughts. Taking a seat on the log in front of well lit bon fire that was left over from the people that had just left; Dan pulled out his notebook and began to look on the pages he had all ready completed. Most of it was random thoughts that he would soon put together on his laptop in a word document, but until he found himself stationary in front of his lap top, he'd have to settle for just scribbling down notes. The first thing he thought of was to write about how once again Blair Waldorf managed to make him the fool in all of this, but he didn't want to write in anger, especially when his current story held much of his attention. Deep down, Dan knew that he no right to be upset with Blair, but he hoped that over the summer that she would have been able to sustain having sex with someone else, like he was able to do, the very thought of her being with someone else made him sick to his stomach. Taking a few moments to put his anger aside over the latest revelation of Blair's indiscretions, Dan took the top of his pen and began to write.<p>

**Turn up the lights in here, baby**

**Extra bright, I want y'all to see this**

**Turn up the lights in here, baby**

**You know what I need, want you to see everything**

**Want you to see all of the lights**

_**Dan: He creates darkness by his own makings. Everything he touches turns to ashes and all he could do is watch it turn to black dust by the touch of his hand. Not many see him interact with a normal family upbringing, but that's to be expected in the Upper Eastside, family is something rare and less treasured around here. He could be described as a Dark Knight, but even that title gives him too much credit than he deserves.**_

Pressing his hand up against the tiled wall, Chuck allowed the water to run over his body. Letting the hot water send soothing sensations through his body, Chuck turned away from the water as his back was now facing the showerhead. Running his hand through his soaked hair, Chuck couldn't help but replay the words that she had said over and over in his head. After it was all said and done, he regretted his actions, but most of all he hated that it got this far. Hearing the words monster linger in his head until it just numbed him; Chuck swiftly began to punch the wall in a fit of rage. Punch after punch, he continued to hit the wall as if he could envision someone standing there. Not caring that blood began to trickle down his hand and into the water, Chuck gave one last punch before he had finally realized the damage that he had done. Looking on in horror at the mess he made, Chuck fell to his knees as he just rocked back and forth. Unable to control the tears that were coming, Chuck felt at ease to know that he couldn't see himself cry, so it made it okay for him to do so.

"I'm a monster. I'm a monster" Chuck said to himself in between sobs as he rocked back and forth.

**Fast cars, shooting stars**

**All of the lights, all of the lights**

**Until it's Vegas everywhere we are**

**All of the lights, all of the lights**

_**Dan: She's one of those girls that a guy could love from a far. Everything about her is the epitome of a dream girl from her head to her toes. Though you'd learn more about her life through black ink plastered on blogs or in the newspapers, than what she'll ever care to share. She's a girl that wants to be loved from a far because she too afraid to be loved up close and personal, she afraid that the dream that she creates will morph into the nightmares that she can't control.**_

Slamming the door behind her as she entered her room, Serena couldn't control the overall anger that was coursing through her veins. Noticing her cell phone beeping, she knew that it was probably Blair calling again, trying to apologize for tonight. No part of her wanted to deal with Blair and Dan or their sorted relationship that she just recently discovered. Picking up the phone, she was a bit surprised to see that she had a message from her mother instead. Lilly had been gone on her honeymoon, but had promised to stop in to the Hamptons so that she could at least make an appearance. Putting the phone up to her ear, Serena just sighed as she listened to her mother give excuse after excuse as to why she couldn't make it, but had freed up space on the credit card for both Eric and her to get whatever they needed. In times like this, Serena felt as if she could've needed her mother, but as usual Lilly was nowhere to be found. Taking satisfaction in the fact Lilly thought money would suffice in her being absent, Serena quickly called down to the local restaurant.

"Hello, this is Serena van der Woodsen. I would like to order one thousand bottle of your finest champagne" Serena said "You can just charge it to my mother's credit card" she said as a purple envelope was slid under her door before she walked over to see what it was "Then I would like to have two hundred lobster tails, with your sesame crab cakes on the side….I'll take two hundred in the crab cakes as well" she said as she kneeled down to see the envelope was from Georgina. Opening up the envelope, Serena looked on at the tube of cocaine.

**Unemployment line, credit card declined**

**Did I not mention I was about to lose my mind?**

**And also was about to do that line?**

**Okay, okay, you know we goin' all the way this time**

**We goin' all the way this time**

**We goin' all the way this time**

_**Dan: He looks the part of the prince, more than his so called best friend. From the outside, you can tell that he could care less about the riches, but that doesn't stop him from enjoying the lavishness of his lifestyle. He's confused, confused about life and confused about his heart. So much is expected of him that if the image he portrays to the outside world would ever reveal what he really was…the people closest would be shocked.**_

Standing in the midst of the rain, Nate dug his hands down in his pocket as he waited to be let in. Looking around the unfamiliar neighborhood, he didn't allow himself to think of how cold it was, but to focus on the task at hand. Once the door finally opened, he wasted no time in heading inside to where some bit of warmth was to be had. Immediately stopped by the broad shouldered guard, Nate looked on nervously as to what he should do next. The side door quickly opened before another man stepped out; waving his hand for Nate to come in, Nate cautiously stepped into the room to see the guy he had spoken to earlier on the phone. Coming out from the shadows, Damien had a devilish smile on his face as if he were pleased to see Nate embracing the darkness.

"So I hear you've been looking for me" The guy asked as pulled a cigar out his coat pocket and began to light it

"Yes" Nate replied nervously before the guy got up to observe Nate

"Let's do business" The guy said before he looked over at the guard by the side door.

**Turn up the lights in here, baby**

**Extra bright, I want y'all to see this**

**Turn up the lights in here, baby**

**You know what I need, want you to see everything**

**Want you to see all of the lights**

_**Dan: He has the desire to be more than the stereotype that has been placed on him. His mind is as abstract as the next, but he's about as normal as they come in this world of excess. There's not much he looks for in people, but that they have a passion for life and all that it has to offer. Over the course of time, one could pick up that he has a passion for money, but what strikes fear in me is if that passion for money will turn to greed.**_

Handing over the envelope to the young man, Carter eagerly looked inside the envelope to see that his money had tripled from what he had originally bet. Looking over at the person that had steered him in the right direction, Eric gave a knowing smile that made Carter feel as if his luck had just reached a new high. Noticing the betting sheets that were laid out on the counter, Carter reached out to grab one as he looked over it for a few moments. Unsure as to what Carter was doing, Eric walked up a bit to see that Carter was studying the sheet as if he were trying to memorize it of some sorts. Putting the sheet down, Carter flashed a quick smile at the guy before he turned to make his way out of the club. Placing the loaded envelope in his pocket, Carter felt as if he were untouchable in this moment, like the world was becoming his playground and all he had to do was take it.

**I tried to tell you**

**But all I could say is, oh**

**I tried to tell you but all I could say is... **

_**Dan: When one would first meet her, you'd think that she'd have the coldest of hearts, and times she can. That's not to say that she doesn't have reasoning behind it though, she guards her heart in fear of it being broken. She's not so quick to trust people because a girl of her stature, everyone's bound to take a snipe from those that are on top. Her beauty doesn't illuminate as brightly as her best friend, but her beauty is that of stuff you search your whole life for. Her heart, when she shows it, its as precious as diamonds, and I don't understand how anyone could want to hurt or harm a treasure such as her heart .To those that know her, she is Queen Bee, but to me….The Insider, she's just Waldorf.**_

Looking over at the clock, Blair felt like hope was slowly dwindling away from her as it was well into the next day. She hoped to talk with Dan about their reserved feelings, but she began to fear that something else had stopped him from coming back to the villa. From time to time, she would try to busy herself with watching movies, but nothing took her mind off of missing him. She was happy on settling with missing him, knowing where he was as opposed to missing him and not knowing. Hearing a popping sound come from outside the window, Blair got up from her spot on the sofa to pull the curtains back to see the fireworks going off. For a moment she looked on at the many colors that filled the sky, and felt as if the fireworks were clear examples of how it felt whenever she was near him, but she didn't want to get too sappy. Taking a seat on the window seal, she continued to look on at the fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong>SongsLyrics Used in this Chapter:**

**Train- Hey, Soul Sister**

**Selena Gomez & The Scene- Love You Like a Love Song**

**Gavin Degraw- Not Over You**

**Kanye West ft. Rihanna - All of the Lights**

Author's Note: This chapter felt so long, but I was excited because so much got revealed in this chapter. I know in this chapter that I mention the Katie deal is briefly talked about in dialogue between the characters, but the next chapter will fill you in on what happened and why Georgina will be bringing the drama for all of them. Don't worry on the Dair front, things need to get ironed out with them, but they will be together soon until then its going to be fun with Blair going after him a bit. Chuck/Jenny, I'm uber excited for their storyline, I think these two characters will have a very interesting journey to go through that I hope people will like. I'm actually excited for this story because every character has interesting storylines that will effect Dair, so stay tuned.


	2. Never Been Marcused

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the great feedback on the first chapter of the S2 remix. I was excited for the first chapter, so it was cool to get so much feedback for it. Updates will most likely be every Wednesday, sooner if I get a lot of replies, but I will guarantee that Wednesday will be update day for me for this story. I have to say I really happy with the reviews because Carter was getting some love, and even got a girlfriend name idea going. Then the numerous storylines were getting some love, so I really liked that because I think all in all it will keep DAIR on their toes and make them interesting. Blair is someone that is always on top of her game and seems to know all, so I think it'd be odd for her to not be affected by other characters. The biggest thing that made my day was the comments on Chuck/Jenny, I have to admit that I'm not too big of a fan of them on the show, but I do think the characters had potential but were written horribly after S1. Chuck/Jenny have an interesting storyline that I'm excited for in this story, this how I would have liked to seen the characters, so this storyline is just my wish storyline. I'm officially declaring my story the Character Rehabilitation stories, where characters you hated have a chance to be likeable. So don't judge the character by the show, because I'm trying to write the hated characters in a way I would have liked to see them and hopefully you like it as well. So I'll let you get the reading, hope you enjoy, I'll express my thoughts on the chapter at the end and they'll even be a little surprise to tide you over for next Wednesday.**

**Chapter Two- Never Been Marcused**

Clenching his shoes tight to his chest, Dan made his way up the sandy beaches towards the walkway of the houses. Running his finger through his hair as the early morning sun rays began to wear on him; Dan was completely oblivious to the fact that girls were checking him out. It had been something he had picked up over the summer, but it was like he had some new sexy factor that girls were starting to notice about the Brooklyn born boy. Giving off a flattered smile, Dan looked down at his buttoned up shirt to notice that parts of his chest were showing. Laughing to himself as he began to walk up the driveway of Eleanor's villa, he was relieved to finally get to his destination. Waving to the gardeners as he made his way inside, Dan was tempted to toss his shoes to the side like he was back in his house, but he was able to catch himself so that he wouldn't make that mistake. Carrying his shoes with him, Dan was caught off guard to see Blair asleep on the sofa. Wanting as badly to look and stare at her as she slept like the perfect angel, Dan held a war within himself on whether to keep walking or just stop. Beginning to stir awake, Blair rubbed her eyes as she slowly sat up on the sofa while Dan cursed himself for not running, but he had to admit that she did look gorgeous in the morning. Feeling as if this might be a dream, Blair looked on at Dan standing before her.

"Is this a dream?" Blair asked as she rubbed her eyes once again

"I've been asking myself that question that a lot lately, but no, this isn't a dream" Dan replied as Blair just looked at him for a few moments "It's becoming more along the lines of a nightmare" he then said to himself

"Are you just now coming in?" Blair asked as she observed his clothing to see that it was the same from yesterday

"Yes" Dan replied

"What happened to you last night?" Blair asked

"I got busy doing other things, so I just decided to stay out" Dan told her

"Busy with Serena?" Blair asked feeling as if her heart could break in any moment with how he answered it

"No, we talked. She's upset, which isn't surprising, but I didn't hang out with her last night" Dan replied

"Then…" Blair said before she laughed in disbelief "Where were you? We were suppose to talk last night" she said

"I lost track of time" Dan said

"Time? Humphrey, we've had nothing but time over these past two months and one conversation would have cleared the air on everything that has been building" Blair said

"Or one conversation could actual have truth in it" Dan fired back

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Blair asked

"Look, I really don't think we should talk right now. I'm tired and I just want to take a shower because I'm leaving in a few hours" Dan said as he tried to head towards the hallway that lead to his room, but Blair had managed to move quick enough to stop him

"No, you're not going anywhere. You stand me up last night, and you've apparently picked up the jackass attitude along the way" Blair told him

"Wasn't a great feeling being stood up, was it?" Dan asked her

"I never stood you up….look, that's clearly something we need to talk about. So we should just talk" Blair said

"Okay, tell me what you did this summer? Tell me anything that you feel you need to tell me?" Dan asked "Tell me something that would…that would make me want to continue this conversation" he said

"Why are you acting this way? I mean before you were open to talking about us, and now it seems like I'm annoying you. What's with the flip?" Blair asked

"All summer….all summer long, all I could think about was you. I ran because I couldn't stand to see you with Nate. There was no other girl, there was only you. So now I'm wondering, was I the only one for you?" Dan asked her

"I wouldn't be trying to have this conversation with you if it wasn't just you" Blair reasoned as Dan just laughed to himself "It's nice to know that I was the only girl. It's just nice to know that I was on your mind this whole summer" she said

"Don't do that" Dan said

"Do what? I'm telling you that it's comforting to hear that you thought about me" Blair said

"Yeah, well things can change" Dan said "Perceptions can be made clearer" he sighed

"Like what?" Blair asked "Your perception of me has changed in a span of one night" she said

"Yeah, it can" Dan said as Blair rolled her eyes at close lipped he was being with her.

"Okay, you're losing me with all the subtext" Blair said not understanding what he was getting at "Humphrey, did something happen last night with your talk with Serena?" she asked

"Nothing that you wouldn't be able to tell me" Dan said as he took a deep breath before moving towards her "Which is why I'm giving you the chance to tell me, is there something I need to know?" he asked as he looked her dead in the eye

"If honesty is what you're looking for, then I'm ready to be honest with you" Blair said

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Dan exclaimed in frustration

"Then what are you talking about? I'm talking about something simple, nothing complicated. You and me. Me and you. Nothing else is coming into the equation, but clearly for you….something else is going on" Blair said

"Yeah, something else is going on" Dan replied "I can't…I can't play these games with you anymore" he said throwing his hands up in defeat

"Games? Who's playing games?" Blair asked "I try to talk to you and now I'm playing games?" she asked

"Think whatever you want of me, but until you admit to…." Dan said before Blair quickly interjected

"If you say honesty Humphrey, I swear to God, I will strangle you with my bare hands" Blair vented in pure frustration

"Uh, excuse me" Dorota said after she cleared her throat to get their attention "Ms. Eleanor will see you" she said

"Not now, we're attempting to talk" Blair told Dorota in a dismissive manner

"She wants to see you, and she will not accept later" Dorota said

"Great, your mom probably heard us arguing" Dan sighed as ran his hand through his hair

"She always hears us arguing" Blair replied "Is this important? Because we really need to talk. Humphrey is trying to do a bi polar bit on me, and I need to figure this out" she said

"She wants to see you now, in fact, she has sent town car for you two" Dorota said

"A town car? You travel with those now?" Dan asked

"No!" Blair replied "She isn't in her study?" she asked

"She is at the office. Now hurry, you'll be late" Dorota told them as they both looked on in confusion as to what was going on.

* * *

><p>Feeling the anxiety build up within as he looked outside the window at the numerous buildings that they past, Chuck let out a sigh of frustration with everything that are going on in his life. Putting ice in his glass before he pouring his usual mixture of vodka, Chuck fumbled around in his pocket to pull out his cell phone. Going through his contacts, he had no idea as to why he felt the sudden urge to attempt to call Jenny, but he just felt like it was an urge that he couldn't deny. Putting the phone up to his ear, Chuck wasn't quite sure what he expected, but he had hopes that she would pick up to at least talk to him. Getting her voicemail yet again, he laughed a little to himself as he just tossed the cell phone to other side of the limo. Getting another sip from his glass, Chuck nearly choked on his ice as the limo had stopped in front of the restaurant. Finishing his drink, Chuck quickly put it on the mini bar before he began to straighten himself up. Getting out of the car, he immediately made his way inside of the building and over to the restaurant portion, where his father held the brunch. Fixing his tie, Chuck greeted the nearest guests as soon as he walked in, as he still wanted to remain as cordial as possible Making his way over towards his father, Chuck was more than eager to pull his father aside to discuss pressing matters that were brought to his attention.<p>

"What happened to you?" Bart asked as he took a sip of his drink while Chuck looked down at his hand

"Nothing, it was an accident" Chuck replied

"Let's hope for your sake that it was. I don't need any more stunts from you, you're all ready costing me" Bart said through gritted teeth as he tried to maintain his smile

"I wouldn't dare have you be a father, but that's not why I'm here" Chuck said

"What do you need….money?" Bart asked

"I don't need money, I had a question in regards to the upcoming board meeting" Chuck replied

"Please tell me you're not planning on coming to that, I haven't quite explained your side of the story to the board and I don't care to" Bart told him "Darren told me that this Jennifer girl is planning on settling outside of the courts?" he then asked

"Her name is Jenny, and yes. They've…they've dropped the charges, so compensation would be good after everything" Chuck said

"Compensation or hush money? Because lets say she decides to talk to the police again, then we have another situation on our hands. Now this other girl, you've still got your hands full with this one" Bart said

"Yes, but…she has nothing but a name. There was no tape of us leaving together or anything" Chuck said

"Well you're not exactly monogamous in your affairs, so I'm sure you slipped up somewhere" Bart said

"Wonder where I got the lack of commitment from" Chuck said as he just looked at his father "But the part that makes me wonder is do you believe me, do you think I honestly beat and then raped another?" he asked his father

"I don't have time for this Chuck!" Bart snapped at his son

"Fine, forget I even asked" Chuck replied angrily "I need to know about the agenda for the upcoming meeting, it has Victrola as an action item" he said

"The company discusses every entity it owns, you know that. It's a simple discussion about its profits and losses" Bart replied

"You sure? This isn't you trying to make good on withdrawing?" Chuck asked before Bart wrapped his arm around his son for a photographer that was taking random pictures at the party.

"What I decide to do has all ready been done" Bart replied

"And that would be?" Chuck asked "Look just tell me, I need time to at least talk to the investors" he said

"Oh, no. You're not talking to the investors. You're going nowhere near them" Bart laughed in amusement "If anything were to happen to Victrola than the owner would have to aware of it to defend his side" he said

"And nothing is going to happen? Just a mere discussion taken to action items" Chuck asked

"That's how it goes" Bart said "Now if you excuse me; I have business to tend to. Avery Corporations has merged with Bass Industries, which has managed to put your slip up out top things to talk about around here" he said

"Then by all means, return to your party" Chuck said finding it easier to have less communication with his father before Bart walked over to the nearest group to make nice.

* * *

><p>Sitting nervously in his chair, Dan couldn't quite decide whether to put his leg up or down, with the looming question of why Eleanor had summoned for him running around in his mind it was hard for him to act normal. Things had been a complete one-eighty since last night, so he was nervous that Eleanor had reached her breaking point. Hearing a few huffs from over on Blair's side of the room, Dan did all he could to just focus on what Eleanor might want as opposed to the drama that was his personal life? Folding her arms in frustration, Blair sat on the window sill as she just began to wonder what Dan's deal was now. It was a total mind shock to her that last night they were in a good place, that showed promise of them finally owning up to what they felt; to now him acting like she he was all upset with her. Blair couldn't help but glare over in his direction, but it was driving her crazy that he was now upset with her over something she had no clue about. Reaching her point of explosion, Blair got up from her seat and was more than ready to force Dan into talking, but she was torn away from her actions with her mother's sudden entrance into the study. Turning their attention towards the woman, Dan and Blair quickly put aside the current misunderstanding between them. Taking her seat at the desk, Eleanor went into business mode as she put her glasses on while she shuffled through her papers.<p>

"Do we have to sit in agony while you shuffle through papers or do you plan on getting to the meaning of all this?" Blair asked her mother

"First, watch your tone. Second, I'm looking for something" Eleanor said as she continued to shuffle "They should be on top of everything since I just requested it this morning" she then added

"Is she really that bad?" Blair asked

"Yes, she's really that bad" Eleanor replied

"I'm guessing we're discussing the intern" Dan said

"Yes, we're discussing the hot mess that is my intern that has leaded me to drastic measures" Eleanor said before she gave up hope of finding what she was looking for

"Drastic measures? This sounds interesting, what are we working with?" Blair asked a bit intrigued with the latest scheme

"Nothing of that nature, so you might as well get that devilish grin off of your face" Eleanor replied before she let out a big sigh

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" Dan asked

"Besides the obvious, no" Eleanor replied "But I need to get down to the heart of my headaches" she said

"Are you eating regularly? Because that's how you usually get your headaches" Blair quickly commented

"I've been eating regularly. The only thing that has managed to drive me insane is this constant flip flop between the two of you. I mean one minute you two can't stand each other, and now you two claim to like each other" Eleanor said "So that leaves me to wonder…have you worked it out?" she asked as Dan and Blair moved uncomfortably in their chairs

"Is this really a conversation we should have right now?" Dan asked

"You like my daughter, you bet your ass we're having this conversation" Eleanor replied

"Okay, I guess we are" Dan said "Uh, things…we're at a new point but nowhere different" he said

"What does that mean?" Blair asked as she turned to look at him

"It's the truth, we're still at the same point where you refuse to be honest" Dan said

"I'm trying to be honest, but you seem to all ready have your mind made up. Makes me question if you're being honest about what happened with Serena last night" Blair said

"Oh, for crying out loud! Nothing happened between Serena and I, she found out that we were secretly together in a manner that I don't care to discuss in front of your mother…so I doubt Serena professed her undying love to me after that" Dan replied

"Note to self, have the sex talk with…both of them" Eleanor said to herself as she jotted that note down "I should probably brush up on all things sex though….note to self, go to Barnes and Noble" she then said to herself

"Like you didn't know that she loved you!" Blair replied "That's probably the reason why you're acting so strange" she accused him

"I'm acting weird? Well maybe I'm acting weird because you chose to forget a detail about your summer" Dan said

"And like you're being honest about your summer" Blair said "Tell me, pictures on Gossip Girl had Carter groped by different women, what were you doing? I'm sure you weren't nestled up close with a book this whole summer" she said

"I didn't do anything that I'd be ashamed to tell you about" Dan replied

"Here's the floor, tell us about your summer Humphrey" Blair told him as she figuratively gave him the space to tell all "We're dying to know" she said

"Stop" Eleanor said as they continued to bicker "Stop it!" she then shouted causing them to turn their attention towards her. "Clearly, you two haven't worked anything out" she then concluded

"Clearly" Blair said as she folded her arms

"Obviously" Dan fired back

"Evidently" Blair then said

"Plainly" Dan fired back

"Okay, I get the point" Eleanor said as she began to massage her head in hopes that her headache would go away "You two know you're way around a thesaurus" she said

"Maybe me not telling you how I feel is sanity kicking in, because dealing with you is only adding to the insanity I have to deal with" Blair said

"Blair!" Eleanor told her "You two have managed to mess up a very good thing for me, and that is my home and work. My life and my work is chaos in this current state" she said "And I hate chaos, I hate it with a passion. So in order for me to fix this chaos, I need to take drastic measure because I refuse to go on like this. You two will find a way to co-exist because I'm not losing an employee due to love gone wrong" she said

"Until Humphrey decides to drop the attitude, I really don't see us working it out" Blair said

"Until Waldorf decides to reveal all, I don't see us working out" Dan then said

"That's great; you've identified the problems that need fixing. That will help on your journey back" Eleanor said "To the city" she said as she looked over her desk to find what she was looking for

"Is this supposed to symbolic, like it all began in the city so we'll find our way back?" Blair asked

"As in you're taking the bus back to the city" Eleanor said before she put the tickets in front of them both "Rivers left your transportation up to me, Carter is going back by town car while you two will enjoy the open road of public transportation" she said

"This can constitute as child abuse" Blair said

"I'd like to see you try" Eleanor smiled as she took in a deep breath "I'm starting to feel better all ready, the thought of you two stuck together for six hours" she began to smile

"It takes about three and half hours to get back" Dan said

"Oh, I asked for the bus line with the most stops from here to Manhattan" Eleanor smiled "So, run along children. Your bus leaves in an hour and I'd hate for you two to prolong the inevitable" she smiled happily while Blair sat like a zombie from the news.

"I guess that's my queue to go back and pack" Dan said as he got up from his seat "Thank you for letting me stay here, and I'll see you back in the city" he sighed as he made his way out of the office

"Darling, you should head back to start packing" Eleanor told her daughter, who sat motionless "Blair. Blair. Blair" she called out but Blair still remained the same

"The bus" Blair said in a trance "You've reduced me to the bus" she said almost in tears

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Eleanor said before she went back to shuffling through her paper work

**Misery**

**Oh yeah**

**Oh yeah**

**So scared of breaking it**

**But you won't let it bend**

**And I wrote two hundred letters**

**I won't ever send**

**Sometimes these cuts are so much**

**Deeper than they seem**

**You'd rather cover up**

**I'd rather let them be**

**So let me be**

**And I'll set you free**

Looking on at his chosen magazine for the beginning of the trip, Dan had hoped that this would be enough for him to survive a six hour trip with Blair. Rolling up the magazine to put in his carry on bag, Dan headed over to put his duffel bag into the carrier of the bus before standing back with the others as they waited to board. Running his hand through his hair as he felt the heat began to take its toll on him, he looked over to see Blair rolling her luggage behind her. Proud that she didn't have as much luggage as he has suspected, Dan couldn't help but be impressed by her. Just as he was about to give praise to her, Dan noticed Dorota struggling with three oversized luggage bags behind her. Shaking his head in disbelief, he just couldn't believe that she actually thought that she could take that much luggage on the trip back. Waving Dorota off after she had found a cool spot to stand, Blair felt a sense of power as she was conquering her fear of public transportation all by herself with a little help from Dorota. Nervously making her way back over towards the town car, Dorota couldn't help but shed a tear as her little Blair was all grown up. Contemplating on whether he should go over to talk to her, Dan's mind was quickly made up when Blair shot a piercing glare in his direction. Putting the rest of the luggage on the bus, the bus driver came across the four oversized bags and began to scan the crowd for who they belonged to. Getting the go ahead to board the bus, Dan quickly made his way on to his seat as he couldn't wait to get a window seat of this rejection that Blair was about to get. Back and forth, Blair argued with the bus driver, but it didn't end the way she had hoped for it to. Storming onto the bus, Blair looked on at her ticket as she tried to locate her seat on the bus, but it was slowly beginning to make sense as she saw an available seat next to Dan. Going over towards her seat, Blair gave him a sarcastic smile before she stared out the window at her forgotten luggage. Holding up her hand as she began to wave goodbye to her Gucci, a slight tear came rolling down her cheek while Dan just rolled his eyes at how dramatic she was being. Her face turned from sorrow to horror quickly as the very items she was having a tearful goodbye with, they were quickly grabbed by the local homeless people. Before she could even manage to move, the bus driver fired up the bus and had put it into motion. Bowling over in laughter, Dan couldn't stop himself from laughing.

**I am in misery**

**There ain't no other**

**Who can comfort me**

**Why won't you answer me?**

**The silence is slowly killing me**

**Girl you really got me bad**

**You really got me bad**

**Now I'm gonna get you back**

**I'm gonna get you back**

Coming to grips with her stolen luggage, Blair was resigned to just let it go and deal with ongoing hell that would be this trip back home. Flopping down in the chair, she ran her hand through her hair as she leaned forward to pick out what magazine she wanted to read. Finding that all her options were pretty much as horrible as the next, Blair decided to read the guide of the Hamptons. Rolling her eyes at the sheer enjoyment she was bound to embark upon, Blair leaned back in her chair as she tried to get comfortable. Finding that Dan had all ready claimed the arm rest between them, Blair did her best to nudge him off but she found that he was unwilling to give it up so easily. Nearly wrestling over the arm rest, Dan and Blair didn't let up on their attempt to get the desired arm rest. Just as Blair was trying to throw her weight into this fight so that she stood a chance in this fight, the woman in front of them quickly turned around with a scolding face that scared them. Flopping back in their seats in horror, Dan and Blair put their hands up to show that they were calling truths.

**Your salty skin and how**

**It mixes in with mine**

**The way it feels to be**

**Completely intertwined**

**It's not that I didn't care**

**It's that I didn't know**

**It's not what I didn't feel,**

**It's what I didn't show**

**So let me be**

**And I'll set you free**

Stirring awake from his nap, Dan began to rub his eyes as he tried to wake himself up. Looking over at Blair as she read her magazine so peacefully, Dan couldn't help but notice that she had come to peace with the fact that she was on public transportation. Marking her magazine up, Blair made sure to circle the items that were interesting to her so she could get on her next trip back to the Hamptons. Finding that a bit odd, Dan just decided to brush it to the side as he got the sudden urge to go to the restroom. Getting up from his seat, Dan scooted through the small aisle as he headed towards the bathroom. Getting a few laughs in his direction, Dan wondered what was as funny as he hoped his hair wasn't sticking up like it usually does when he falls asleep. Immediately heading into the bathroom, Dan turned on the light and was shocked by the marker beard that was drawn on to his face. Letting out a shriek that was loud enough for everyone to hear, Blair looked towards the bathroom with the biggest of smiles on her face as she just laughed to herself.

**I am in misery**

**There ain't no other**

**Who can comfort me**

**Why won't you answer me?**

**The silence is slowly killing me**

**Girl you really got me bad**

**You really got me bad**

**Now I'm gonna get you back**

**I'm gonna get you back**

Enjoying the feeling of stretching his legs, Dan wanted to take full advantage of this break before he would have to board the bus again. Putting his hands up against the bus, Dan lifted his legs so that he could do a few exercises that would help his legs stop from cramping up. Soccer had helped him notice the little details when it came to getting maximum results so that his stretches could be effective, turning back to board the bus, Dan looked over to see Blair coming. Still a little upset that she drew all over his face, Dan wanted so bad to get even with her but knew that she was too smart to fall for anything. Noticing a blue glob on her butt, Dan quickly tried to alert her to the fact that she had gum on her butt. Thinking that Dan was going to try to beat her to the seat with the arm rest was closest to, Blair ran on to the bus as Dan she stayed behind. Taking a moment to think to himself, Dan saw this as the perfect revenge against her marker stunt. Though it wasn't mature, he was happy to settle for immature behavior when it came to getting the brunette back. Flopping down on her seat, Blair looked on at Dan from the window and wanted to gloat about taking his seat, but some part of her felt that maybe they were acting childish towards each other. Getting up from her seat, she felt something sticky on her but. Looking back at her bottom, Blair was horrified to see gum sticking to the back of her but.

**You say your faith is shaken**

**You may be mistaken**

**You keep me wide awake and**

**Waiting for the sun**

**I'm desperate and confused**

**So far away from you**

**I'm getting here**

**I don't care where I have to go**

"Do you want some?" Dan asked as he opened up the bag of chips for her

"I don't eat chips, and no I don't want any" Blair replied angrily

"Are you still upset about the gum?" Dan asked

"Yes, I'm upset about the gum because it's clear you knew about it" Blair snapped at him

"I tried…" Dan began to say before she interrupted

"You didn't try hard enough" Blair said as Dan let a grin escape "Is this funny?" she asked

"No, it's….well, yes. C'mon we should just make the most out of the two hours that we have left" Dan said

"I intend to, but I'm debating if that means talking to you" Blair said as she leaned forward to grab her bag

"Fine. I'm perfectly fine with not talking, we've manage to do just that for the past two months, so why break the cycle" Dan replied

"You have your seat, and I have mine" Blair replied as she pulled her strawberries out that she had bought while on break. Putting his ear buds back in his ear as he went on to listen to his ipod, Dan just laughed to himself. Bringing the chocolate strawberry up to her mouth, Blair took the biggest of bites as she enjoyed the taste of the juices spilling around in her mouth. Glancing over at her, Dan couldn't help but stare as she began to lick her fingers in the most seductive manner. Licking the chocolate that was left over in the corner of her mouth, Dan bit down on his fist that he brought up to his mouth as he just couldn't believe that she would torture him in the most sensual way.

**Why do you do what you do to me, yeah**

**Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah**

**Why do you do what you do to me yeah**

**Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah**

Seeing the skyscrapers of the city from a far, Dan was relieved to know that they were almost home. Pulling the ear bud out of his ear as he grew tired of listening to his music, Dan couldn't help but notice a weight on his shoulder that he hadn't noticed before. Looking over at his shoulder, he was surprised to see Blair fast asleep on his shoulder. A part of him wanted to be cruel and make her get up, but he didn't want to be that mean. Even if he tried, he couldn't find it in his heart to wake her up while she looked so peaceful. Scooting in closer to his body, Blair nestled in closer towards the nape of his neck. Hoping that she wouldn't get any closer, Dan hoped that she would get his spot that she would usually kiss when they were together. Studying her face as if he were making sure that it remained the same from what he remembered it last as being, Dan was tempted to tuck away a strand of hair from her face but had to fight his self control.

**I am in misery**

**There ain't nobody**

**Who can comfort me**

**Why won't you answer me?**

**Your silence is slowly killing me**

**Girl you really got me bad**

**You really got me bad**

**Now I'm gonna get you back**

**I'm gonna get you back**

* * *

><p>Feeling as if a bit of the tension had been worked out of her body from her morning yoga class, Serena was eager to just get all the negative energy out of her body. Entering the villa, she almost expected Blair to be sitting on the sofa waiting for her, but then she remembered that Blair had stayed over at her mother's last night. Heading into her room, Serena quickly relieved herself of her workout clothes before she slipped into her robe to take a shower. As she changed, she could look on at all the food that she had ordered last night in her fit of anger towards her mother. Grabbing the bottle of champagne, Serena opened the window to pour out the rest of the champagne into the grass outside of her room. Tossing the bottle into the trash, Serena was brought back to her reality by the sound of her cell phone going off. Reaching over towards her bed to pick up the phone, Serena let out a sigh of frustration to see that it was Georgina calling her. Contemplating the thought of throwing her cell phone out of the window, but Georgina's persistency was the only thing that made her see that ignoring it was only going to make things worse.<p>

"What do you want?" Serena asked in a less than thrilled voice

"So happy to hear your voice as well, can you get any ruder?" Georgina laughed as she asked

"That's because I'm not in the mood to talk right now" Serena said "So if we can make this short" she said

"Did you get my package last night?" Georgina asked

"Yes, it was very Georgina like. I flushed it" Serena told her

"Why'd you do that? Do you know how much that cost and how much time it took for me to find a discreet dealer" Georgina said

"Why are you even looking for a dealer?" Serena asked "If you want to draw attention to yourself, than keep doing what you're doing" she said

"Oh, I forgot. You still have that stick up your ass" Georgina laughed "We got rid of Blair, is there really any reason why you have to act like her now?" she asked

"Can we not mention…look, I don't want to talk. So don't send me any coke in any form, the beverage or the drug. I just want to be left alone" Serena said

"I'm all you have now, I looked out for you and this is the thanks I get. You suck at the appreciation S" Georgina laughed

"Don't call me that" Serena snapped at her "Only…just don't call me that. Blair calls me that, and I really don't want to go down that path right now" she said

"Which is understandable, but I was hoping that we could hang out when you made it back to the city" Georgina said

"Just because Blair and I are over, this doesn't mean that you've become my best friend" Serena said

"Surely, I have a higher regard now than what you first placed me at" Georgina said

"You first started to be like Katie, and that will never happen. Your not Katie, and you won't be Blair to me. So I appreciate that you ruined my friendship with Blair in the manner that you did, but things are still the same between us" Serena said

"You've got to be kidding me! I help you, and I get the cold shoulder. How is that possible?" Georgina asked in confusion

"Because the manner you did it in, I don't take kindly to being the joke of the party. Whether you chose to do that or not, that's how it turned out to be. I'm the joke in the Dan and Blair love story" Serena said "So thank you so very much for that" she said sarcastically

"Okay, it could have been dealt with differently but I was just handling it in a way that let them know they weren't going to get away with it" Georgina said

"Then pull me aside, and let me handle it!" Serena yelled

"I'm sorry. What more do you want from me?" Georgina asked

"I just want you to stop with the games. I don't need you fighting my battles or sticking up for me" Serena said "Just back off" she said

"Fine, I will let you get screwed over in the future" Georgina said as she let out a sigh "Do you think we could hang out when you make it back to the city?" she asked after a moment of silence came between them

"No, I'm booked up solid" Serena quickly replied

"Really? You're booked up?" Georgina asked like she wasn't buying that excuse

"Yes, I have no time" Serena said

"So this is the thanks I get, I help you figure out that you're getting played and I'm just old news?" Georgina asked

"Did you need anything else Georgina?" Serena asked becoming frustrated with the conversation

"Yeah, that was it" Georgina said realizing that she wasn't going to get the response she was hoping for

"Then conversation is over. I would pray to not see you back in the city, but I know you will most likely be there" Serena sighed in frustration before she hung up the phone then tossed it on to the bed.

* * *

><p>Leaning up against the rails of the elevator, Blair was more than thrilled to finally be home after torturous adventure of riding on a bus back. Blair had always viewed her mother's lessons as informative, but the sheer fact that it involved her taking public transportation back to the city was where she lost the point of the lesson. Stepping off the elevator, Blair made mental notes to find track down and get her luggage that she had to leave behind. Mental pictures ran through her mind of the local homeless people holding a yard sale with her stuff, and the more she thought the more horrified she became. Making her way over to the staircase, Blair was quickly cut off by Dorota sudden appearance in front of her. Looking around in confusion as to where Dorota came from, Blair just figured that her mind was playing tricks on her and she didn't have the strength to wonder. Doing her best to get around the bulky weight of Dorota, Blair found it nearly impossible to just go around her. Faking her out by going one direction, Dorota did her best to stay in front of her but Blair had managed to get past her with her crafty thinking. Quickly running up the stairs to her room, the only thing that was on Blair's mind after her brief exercise with Dorota, was to just relax. Opening the door to her room, she stood shocked to see Marcus sitting on her bed with a book in hand. Rising to his feet, Marcus gave the biggest of smiles as he walked over to give her a hug.<p>

"Excuse me for a second" Blair smiled nervously as she slowly backed out of the room, making sure to grab Dorota along with her before slamming the door. Leading Dorota down the hallway, she quickly pulled her into the study.

"Ow!" Dorota said as she began to massage her shoulder

"What the hell is Lord Marcus doing here?" Blair asked

"I don't feel comfortable with you using the word hell and the Lord in the same sentence. It sounds so…bad" Dorota said

"Okay, we'll put a parental disclaimer on this conversation then, because I'm trying to understand why he's here" Blair said

"I don't know. He came bearing presents and flowers, so I just assumed that you were with him instead of Daniel….I get so confused with your romantic life that it's hard to keep up" Dorota said

"Well let me give you an update, I still like Dan. Though we managed to accomplish little on our hell ride back to Manhattan, I still like him. If he shows up, I know for a fact that he won't like this" Blair said

"There is not much I can do; Lord Marcus is here with his family. The Women's Committee is deciding to throw a gala in their honor for tomorrow" Dorota said

"And you couldn't manage to tell me this?" Blair said as she began to pace the floor "This could be potentially horrible if Humphrey comes over. He can't find out about Lord Marcus" she said

"Why not?" Dorota asked "It's not like you did anything with him? Did you?" she asked

"No!" Blair said "Look, just make sure Humphrey doesn't come over today or any day that Marcus decides to be here. The little they know about each other, the better chance I have of sorting things out with Humphrey and getting Marcus out of here" she said before she made her way out of the study and back to her room. Opening the door, Blair saw Marcus looking around her room as if he was impressed with the American designs that were incorporated with her Victorian theme.

"Your room is impeccable" Marcus smiled "I mean I get the since that I'm in the Victorian era being in here" he said

"I'm a girl that likes her history, women with etiquette, that's what I'm all about" Blair smiled nervously "There is something that we need to discuss" she said as he sat down on her bed and began to bounce on it

"And this bed, it's amazing" Marcus said happily

"Is that supposed to be a pick up line?" Blair laughed "Because you need a little help in that area" she said

"I wasn't trying to, well I kind of was" Marcus smiled "You look good, really good" he said as he got up from his spot on the sofa

"Thank you, for the compliment and all. I don't mean to be rude, but I have to wonder why you came here….so why did you come here?" Blair asked trying to remain nice in her tone of voice

"Isn't it obvious?" Marcus asked her

"Do you not see me standing here confused" Blair replied "I would like to think that you came here because you actually want to give the art exhibits I told you about a chance, but I doubt you came for the art" she said before Marcus walked over towards her

"I did come for the art" Marcus smiled as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "I came for you, I'm in love with you Blair Waldorf" he said as Blair backed away

"In love with me?" Blair asked "You just broke up with your girlfriend, you spent that night we spent together, talking about your ex girlfriend. So how are you in love with me?" she asked

"Because that morning, I woke up and felt like a part of me was missing. I thought it was because of my break up with Colette, but I just kept thinking about you. I'd go to the same places that Colette and I would go to, and usually that would have depressed me, but then I just thought of you and everything turned for the better" Marcus said "I'm in love with you. I love you Blair Waldorf, and I had to see you so that I could let you know that" he told her

"So you've told me. When is your flight out?" Blair asked as she just wanted to avoid the awkward feeling that she was having from him

"Blair, I'm being serious" Marcus laughed "I know you felt it, I could see it in your eyes" he said

"You're a great guy, you really are. I just can't do us right now" Blair told him "I just broke up with my long time boyfriend, and I just really wanted my summer to be relationship less" she said

"But we spent all that time together" Marcus said

"Yeah, and I had fun. It helped me take my mind off of things that were really depressing, but…" Blair said before Marcus leaned in to kiss her

"I've come for you Blair Waldorf and I won't stop until I have you" Marcus smiled as he caressed her cheeks

"You shouldn't do that" Blair told him as she hung her head

"I wanted to. Since the day you left, I wanted to" Marcus told her

* * *

><p>His eyes began to flutter open as the taxi had started to slow down a bit, usually the numerous pot hole they would go over on his way to the loft always let him know where he was. Beginning to wake up from his long trip back to Brooklyn, Dan sat up in his seat as he dug in his pocket to get money to pay for the taxi. The taxi driver gave the biggest of smiles as he received his money before Dan got out of the car to get his duffel bag from the trunk. Waving the taxi driver off, Dan turned around to look at the building that had been his home for so long before he let out a sigh of relief to be home. Heading inside, he had did his usual routine of checking for mail, but was glad to see that his dad had all ready gotten it. Heading up the staircase, Dan could smell a familiar scent in the hallways that he had once known when he was younger. Not thinking much of it, he just shook his head and chalked his delusional thoughts as being the tiredness kicking in. Grabbing his key out of his pocket, Dan opened up the door to the loft and was in complete shock as to what he saw. Coming out of the kitchen with a bottle of water in hand, Alison looked over to see Dan make his way inside the house with a shocked look on her face. Unsure if she should run over to give him a hug like she wanted to, Alison waited a moment to see what is overall reaction would be to see her back. Closing the door to his room, Rufus ran his hand through his hair in frustration but was caught off guard to see Dan standing in the living room looking more puzzled than ever.<p>

"Mom, Dad. I'm home" Dan said awkwardly "There's a phrase I haven't said in a while" he said as he put his bags down "What's going on?" he asked

"How was your trip?" Rufus asked

"It was good, lots of sun" Dan replied

"I bet, with all the sailing that you did. Did you gain any life experience that you care to tell me about?" Rufus asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee

"Where exactly did you go again?" Alison asked

"I went sailing" Dan replied "What's going on?" he asked again

"Can I get specifics on the sailing part?" Alison asked

"Usually, I inform dad about my whereabouts because we have this whole system down, where he cares. So I'm a bit confused as to why you're here" Dan said

"I'll just let you and your father talk about this. I'm happy you're safe though" Alison said

"Where is Jenny? Does she know about mom visiting?" Dan asked

"Okay, Dan. You can cool it with the snipes at your mother" Rufus told his son "Your mother and I need to take care of some things before the divorce becomes final" he said

"Stuff like what?" Dan asked

"Accounts" Alison replied "But since I'm in town, I was hoping that I would get to hang out with you and Jen. I know that I'm not your favorite person, but there is this exhibit that I'm dying to see and I would love for you to escort me" she said

"I'm busy" Dan replied

"You don't even know when it is" Alison sighed as she faced rejection yet again from her son

"I don't need to know" Dan said "Look, does Jenny know about this?" he asked

"Yes, she came back with your mother" Rufus said "So will you stop being so tense and clue me in to all this Dan now?" he asked

"Fine" Dan sighed "Went to all the places I ever dreamed about. I mean it was just unbelievable being out in the open seas like that. Got a lot of writing accomplished" he told his parents

"That sounds really good. I'm happy you got to experience that" Alison smiled

"Same here" Rufus smiled "I bet you hated getting off the boat to come back to Brooklyn" he laughed

"It was hard leaving the boat, but I miss home. I miss Jen and you" Dan said making a conscience effort to leave his mom out

"C'mon Dan, I'm trying here" Alison said

"Trying isn't good enough anymore. You can't just pop up in whenever you feel like because you have the sudden urge to be a mother" Dan scolded her

"That's not what this is about" Alison said

"Then what is this?" Dan asked in disbelief "Because this is not healthy for us to just keep pretending that it's normal to have a part time mother" he said

"She has stuff to tend to; we leave it at that Dan!" Rufus yelled causing Alison to jump back in fear

"And that's not good enough dad!" Dan yelled back at his father just as Jenny made her way inside of the house, surprised to see her whole family together

"Dan" Jenny said as she was caught off guard by his appearance in the house "You're back" she said before she walked up to give him a hug

"Yeah, I'm back. How've you been?" Dan asked as they broke their embrace on each other

"I'm doing well. I've just been traveling back and forth. Hardly anytime to miss anything" Jenny replied" You look all tan and everything, you must've done a lot of swimming had she smiled weakly at her brother

"That's pretty much the only thing people want to do at summer time, party then swim" Dan said

"I hope by party you meant to see a book party or writing party, not the alcoholic filled ones" Rufus said

"I was just about to say we had a lot of book parties and writing parties" Dan replied "Eleanor e-mailed me so much that at times it did feel like a book party" he laughed

"Eleanor? The woman you work for?" Alison asked

"Yes" Dan replied

"Why was she e-mailing you?" Alison asked

"To check in and see if I was okay" Dan replied "The guy I worked for this summer is a…why am I even telling you this stuff" he began to say before he came to the point that his mother probably wouldn't even care in the long run

"That's great Dan" Jenny smiled "I'm glad you had a good time this summer" she said as she began to walk towards her room

"Hey" Dan said as he grabbed on to her hand before she quickly flinched at the touch of his hand as if it were her natural reaction. Looking on at his sister with concern, Dan could see that Jenny had some sort of fear in her eyes

"I'm sorry. I've just been so sleepy lately, and it makes me jumpy" Jenny said trying to make up any excuse that would throw Dan off her trail

"Are you sure?" Dan asked

"Yeah" Jenny smiled "Did you want to ask me something?" she then asked

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tonight. Go down to the dollar theater and watch old chick flicks that you like?" Dan asked

"No, that's okay. I'm just really tired from all the traveling" Jenny told him "I've practically lived in my room all summer because it just feels like I'm always on the road" she went on to say

"Okay, if you want to do anything than let me know" Dan said "I really did miss you Jen" he told his sister

"I missed you too" Jenny smiled before he walked towards her to give her another hug. Forcing herself not to flinch, Jenny fought back tears as even the touch of her own brother made her want to scream out in fear. Looking on at what this was doing to her daughter, Alison felt as if her own heart was breaking slowly that Jenny couldn't even share what had happened to her with her own brother. "I should really get to bed. Mom has been eager to see this exhibit" she laughed as she slowly backed into her room

"Yeah, we'll just reschedule our hang out day, but I want to talk" Dan told his sister before she closed the door behind her after entering her room. Turning to look at both of his parents, Dan looked at them skeptically as if he didn't know where to begin with how weird things were. "Did anything happen that I should know about?" he asked

"No, why?" Rufus asked

"Jen, she's just…"Dan began to say before Alison cut him off

"She's just tired" Alison smiled "I'm sure she's fine" she said

"Yeah, but Jenny…" Dan tried to say again but Rufus had interrupted him

"Do you want to grab something to eat? I'm starved, and I bet Jenny would love to have some of my famous chili" Rufus said

"Uh, no. I…I have to go over to the penthouse" Dan said looking at his parents strangely

"Penthouse?" Alison asked

"Eleanor's" Rufus replied to fill her in

"Yeah, her intern is driving her crazy, so I need to clean up this mess before she rethinks ever hiring me" Dan said as he walked over to grab his coat "I'll be back" he said as he made his way out of the loft

"So one kid is stuck in her room, lying to her brother about what really happened this summer. The other kid, he goes as he pleases to a rich woman's house. I'm slowly beginning to get caught up" Alison said

"The rich woman happens to be paying for our son's tuition" Rufus said

"Yes, that's commendable, but what does she want in exchange?" Alison asked

"Gee, I don't know, maybe for Dan to work for her" Rufus replied

"I don't need you to talk to me like I'm stupid. I just wonder about this Eleanor Waldorf, what's her deal with Dan?" Alison asked

* * *

><p>After the initial shock of seeing Marcus had worn off, Blair had busied herself with trying to get something together for them to eat. Although she wasn't cooking it herself, she did her best to oversee everything in the kitchen so that she could avoid being alone with him. Marcus saw her need to see tasks run diligently as her exerting her control, and somehow saw it as cute. There was little that Blair could do to make him think otherwise as all she hoped for was that Marcus's delusions of them being together would go away. Deep down she really did like Marcus, maybe if he had come a couple of months ago in her life, then she would have welcomed him as a possible boyfriend, but it had taken all of her to just come to the realization that she could love someone other than Nate Archibald in her lifetime. Taking as long as she could in the kitchen while the staff took the food out to the terrace, Blair knew that she had to eventually head out or else he'd come looking for her. Running her hand through her hair, Marcus quickly got up from his seat to pull her chair out for her before he took his seat across from her. For a moment, they looked at each other in some sort of way of confirming that this was really happening. Feeling like he was reading too much into the exchanged looks, Blair tore her eyes away from his as she went to buttering her pastry. Requesting a cup of tea, Dorota poured them both a cup of tea before Marcus fixed his to his liking. Contemplating on how to handle this, Blair couldn't help but feel bad that a guy so sweet like Marcus would have to get the cold shoulder from her.<p>

"I can see why you love the city so much" Marcus smiled as he looked out at the city

"Its home, so you always have to represent your hometown" Blair smiled at him "But France is coming in as my other favorite" she said

"That's right. Your dad lives in France, doesn't he?" Marcus asked

"Yes, I planned to go out there for summer but things got a little crazy. I'm going this winter if all goes as planned" Blair said

"France is beautiful during the winter. Who knows, maybe you could come visit me in Monaco while your down" Marcus said before he put his hand over hers "I'm really glad I came" he smiled at her

"Yeah, about that" Blair said as she slid her hand out from up under his trying to be discreet "I think we need to have a serious talk" she said

"About?" Marcus asked

"Us" Blair replied "This summer was great; I had a lot of fun hanging out with you. I just think that I wasn't being up front with you about everything" she said

"And that's fine. I mean I didn't exactly listen too much to you, and I want to change that" Marcus said

"I appreciate that, but this it's crazy for you to just fall in love with me. I mean don't get me wrong, a girl likes to know that she can be royalty material…but I think you're confusing yourself by thinking something that just isn't" Blair said

"When I met Colette, I knew I'd love her. We were together for six years from then on. I met you, I knew I'd love you" Marcus said "I'm hoping that we can go longer than that" he said

"Another piece of advice, don't do the commitment or eternity talk on the first day…it'll scare a girl" Blair told him "But I just can't lead you on, I wan to be up front with you" she said

"Then don't" Marcus said "I just want to get to know you better. I want to take this time to learn all there is to know about you" he said

"Trust me, I don't think I'm that interesting to know" Blair smiled nervously

"You may think so, but I think I'd like to know all there is to know about you" Marcus said before he picked up her hand to kiss the top of it. Just as Blair was racking her brain on how to break it to Marcus without hurting his feelings, she could hear laughter coming towards them.

"There they are. I was beginning to worry you got lost" Catherine, Marcus's mom, said as she joined them on the terrace with Eleanor and Lilly coming out as well

"I see you two have made yourselves a delicious snack" Lilly observed

"Lilly, your back so soon" Blair said as she noticed the blonde haired woman

"We weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow night, but I want to surprise Serena and Eric. Richard wants to take us to the Mediterranean for a week as a family vacation" Lilly smiled

"That sounds lovely" Eleanor smiled "What I wouldn't do for a vacation" she groaned

"You just came from one, the Hamptons is beautiful this time of year" Lilly said

"Yeah, well it doesn't hurt to have another vacation" Eleanor laughed

"Did you get everything settled for the party?" Marcus asked his mother

"Oh, yes. We were just finalizing the final details" Catherine said "I can't thank you enough for your help Lilly and Eleanor" she said

"How exactly did she get your help?" Blair asked her mother

"I'm on the Women's Committee, so its part of my duties" Eleanor smiled through gritted teeth

"Everything is going to gorgeous, I just know it. New York has this essence about it that always leaves me thrilled to return" Catherine said

"Monaco sounds tempting" Lilly said

"All we've ever known is Monaco and the neighboring states, but nothing beats the America" Catherine said "I just wish this trip wasn't so business filled, then maybe Marcus would be able to enjoy himself" she

"He can still enjoy himself, you have two more days left on the trip" Lilly said

"Yes, I'm almost certain that a strapping young gentleman like him can get lost in the city" Eleanor smiled

"I just had an idea" Lilly quickly suggested as the thought just came to her "Dan should show him around, well Carter as well, but Dan knows this city like the back of his hand" she said

"Uh, I think that he's busy with school. Advanced classes tend to take up all your time" Blair quickly replied "Besides, I'm sure that Marcus would much rather make a trip of it than just a day" she then said

"Besides, Dan won't even be by tonight. He's just overwhelmed with school that he won't be able to come up for air" Eleanor said just as Dan walked up towards them "And oh, look…he's up for air" she replied nervously

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked

"The inbox for packaging is screwed up, the route schedule has everything going to Switzerland instead of Tokyo" Dan told her as he let out a sigh of frustration

"I knew she screwed up the routing schedule" Eleanor said to herself

"Oh…you should probably handle that from home then" Blair suggested as she attempted to get rid of Dan

"This must be Dan?" Catherine asked "We were just discussing you" she said

"Discussing me?" Dan asked as he looked at Eleanor

"Lilly thought it'd be good idea for you to show her son around while we prepare for the gala" Eleanor said as Dan looked over at the eager man sitting at the table across from Blair

"Uh, well…I'd have to clean everything up with what has been done a later time then…" Dan said before Eleanor quickly perked up

"So that means your staying?" Eleanor asked excitedly

"Well, to get things settled I guess" Dan replied "But, I can take…excuse me, what was your name?" he asked the guy

"Marcus, Lord Marcus if you want the whole fancy title" Marcus said as he got up to shake Dan's hand. Shifting his eye contact over to Blair, he looked on like he had just been played in the most unusual and cruel way.

"I think you can stop shaking now" Blair replied nervously as she tried to separate them while she tried to avoid eye contact with Dan

* * *

><p>Rushing into her office, Eleanor quickly closed the door behind her as she rested up against the door. Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh of frustration with everything that was going on from Dan and Blair to the new awkwardness she was facing with Dan having to take Marcus out. Taking her glasses off of her blouse, she was resigned to accomplish something of today and if it had to be work, then so be it. Straightening herself up, she put herself in the business mode as she walked over towards her desk. Declaring that she was in control of her house and that she was determined to put all the teenage drama to the side, Eleanor felt proud that she had made that self declaration to herself as she took her seat. A small smile came to her face as she hoped that approach would spill over into her everyday life, she reached out to grab a stack of papers that she had to get through before the day was over with. Sifting through them so she could separate them off into piles, Eleanor had barely picked up one paper before Dan and Blair barged into her office in full bickering mode. Dropping her head in shame onto her desk, Eleanor let out a moan of agony as she just couldn't escape the two of them even if she put in a conservative effort to do so. Softly banging her head up against the desk, Dan and Blair continued on with their bickering, unaware of what this was doing to the woman.<p>

"Stop!" Eleanor screamed as she shook her head feverishly, causing Dan and Blair to turn their attention to "Now what is the problem now?" she asked

"I'm taking out the guy that Blair has been hanging out with all summer long with?" Dan quickly blurted out

"Wait, how do you even know about Marcus?" Blair asked

"Word gets around, you're not exactly low key" Dan replied

"Don't you think I know that" Blair replied "But I never told you about Marcus, hell this was the first time you even met him…..wait, did Serena tell you about him?" she asked as she came to the conclusion that maybe Marcus was the reason why Dan was upset with her

"This has nothing to do with Serena" Dan replied

"This has everything to do with Serena. What did she tell you?" Blair asked

"No, the real issue is what you haven't told me" Dan said "Let's get down to that part" he said

"You harp on the smallest of things" Blair replied

"Okay, you two need to shut up and get a grip! Now sit down and shut up" Eleanor told them as they both flopped down in front of the seats in front of her desk with their "Now, I don't know what the hell happened on the bus ride or even the past forty eight hours that has caused this bickering. Blair, I love you, you're my daughter. Dan, I care about you, you have become like family to me. The two of you need to figure whatever it is between you out because I'm tired of we like each other, now we don't mode. It's clear that you care about each other, I see it whenever you guys look at each other, whether that transpires into a relationship, I don't know. I do know that communication is the strongest aspect in a relationship, there is no way around it, and if you think there is then you're a fool. So just please put everyone out of their misery and get it together. That's my task for you, figure it out" she told them

"And if we don't?" Dan asked

"Then maybe I should take into consideration about you wanting to have your hours cut back" Eleanor sighed as she leaned back in her chair. Quickly turning to look at him, Blair looked at him with a confused look on her face

"You would really do that? Avoid me" Blair asked

"I know that I can't be the other guy anymore, so I just thought it might be best if we got out of each other's orbit for a bit" Dan said before his cell phone began to ring. Looking down at the caller identification, Dan shook his head as he was bothered to see his mother's name come up on his.

"Who is it?" Blair asked as she saw a certain expression on Dan's face that had her a bit concerned

"No one" Dan said hitting the ignore on his phone before stuffing the phone in his pocket

"Since you still work for me, I'm asking you and expecting you to follow through on taking Marcus out" Eleanor said "I will be highly disappointed if you don't keep your promise to show him around" she said

"Fine. All right, I'll take him…" Dan said as his phone went off again and before he knew it he let out a groan that showed he was irritated by the caller. Taking his phone out, he hit the ignore button once again

"Do you have to take that?" Eleanor asked

"No" Dan said

"Now are we crystal clear on what I expect of you two?" Eleanor asked as she looked at them

"Figure it out, I got it" Blair said as she got up from her seat

"Got it" Dan replied

"May I go?" Blair asked

"Yes" Eleanor replied as Blair made her way out of the room. Pulling her cell phone out as soon as she stepped foot out of her mother's office, Blair quickly began to put together a plan of action of solving her current issues. "I meant what I said, I will be disappointed in you" he said

"I know, which is why I'm going along with this" Dan replied "Just sucks doing the honorable thing" he laughed

"Sucks, but you'll manage" Eleanor laughed "How was your family? Were they excited to have you back?" she asked

"Honestly, I don't know. I had this odd feeling the whole time" Dan said

"About what?" Eleanor asked

"I don't know. I just feel like something is off with my family, and I can't put my finger on it" Dan said

"I'm sure its your mind playing tricks on you" Eleanor said "Now get out of here, and decide where you'll be taking Marcus" she said as Dan got up from his seat and headed towards the door "Oh, and Daniel" she then called out as Dan turned back to look at her

"Yes?" Dan asked

"It's okay to be afraid, sometimes being afraid makes us timid about things we want to do, but fear it will turn out badly. That night she let pride get in the way of something she did want, so don't make the same mistakes. Take it slow if you have to, but don't let pride get in the way" Eleanor told him

* * *

><p>Wanting to enjoy the brisk summer air that New York had to offer, Carter was happy to be back in the city that he had once come to dread. Feeling like he had an extra pep in his step due to the large sum of money he had raked in over the summer from work and side bets that he made, Carter felt as if he was on top of the world. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, Carter immediately went to the sports pages on his internet so that he could look at the upcoming games. Though he had become accustomed to the little bar in the Hamptons, he knew that he wanted to catch the game down at the local bar in Brooklyn. He had thought to not invite Dan due to the lecture he was sure to get, but he figured if he was going to be in Brooklyn than he should at least invite his friend. Coming up on the bookstore that Dan usually frequented around this time, he was prepared to put on his best behavior so that Dan wouldn't suspect him of wanting to place more bets on the upcoming games. Just as Carter was about to enter the bookstore, Eric cut him off in mid step as they were both surprised to see each other.<p>

"My good luck charms" Carter laughed "How are you?" he asked

"Good, I guess" Eric replied "I take it you've been enjoying your earnings" he said

"Enjoying and loving every second of it" Carter replied

"Did you get another big payday?" Eric asked

"I've actually done some minor stuff since then. Selling and upgrading my systems" Carter laughed "But I have to admit that I do have the itch" he said

"Uh oh" Eric replied "The itch seems to always turn into a rash, then something permanent and nasty" he said

"Relax, Dan Jr. It's just something fun to do" Carter said "I'm actually glad I ran into you today, I have something that you earned" he said as he pulled out a white envelope from his pocket to hand to Eric

"What is this?" Eric asked

"Your earnings. Well, actually it's a cut of my earnings" Carter told him

"This is a lot of money" Eric said as he sifted through the many Benjamin Franklins that he had in the white envelope "I don't think I can take this" he then said

"You will. You earned it, without your helpful guidance…lets just say I would have been in big trouble financially and friendship wise" Carter said

"Friendship wise, what do you mean?" Eric asked

"The money that I was trying to double, it was the money that Dan and I got over the summer working for Rivers" Carter said as Eric just laughed

"Yeah, Dan would have killed you if you blew his money on a sorry team like the Stallions" Eric said

"And thanks to you, I still have my buddy. So maybe in the near future, you could be my guardian angel again" Carter said

"That was a one time deal, pure luck" Eric said

"Luck is choosing the team with all the big names and hoping they win, skill is when you can break down the stats and weigh in factors that no one would think of" Carter said

"Then maybe you should take stats for extra curricular" Eric joked

"Or maybe I should just go to someone who knows what they're talking about" Carter said

"Let me guess, that person is me" Eric said "I can't even take this money, why would I be your near future guardian angel?" he asked

"Because you're a guy with a conscience, and you wouldn't leave a friend out to dry like that" Carter laughed

"If I was a friend, then I should be telling you to steer clear of this sort of stuff" Eric said

"And now that we've covered the Full House moment, you and I work well together. I like to consider myself a jack of all trade, and you have this abstract way of thinking. We could make a pretty good team" Carter told him

"And the sad part is that you're being serious right now" Eric laughed

"As a heart attack" Carter said as his phone began to ring before he looked down to see that it was Dan calling. "I have to take this, but keep the money and think about it" he said as he quickly walked off so that Eric wouldn't have a chance to give him the money back.

"I can't take this!" Eric called out before realizing that it was hopeless

* * *

><p>Looking on at the building, Blair looked around her to make sure that she was in the right location before concluding that she was. Cautiously making her way into the building, she had hoped that Dan would come prancing down the staircase with an apology on the tip of his tongue, but the more stairs she climbed, the more she realized that it wasn't going to happen. Coming to the door, Blair gave swift knocks to the door in hopes that nothing would happen to her outside while she waited. She knew that she was being over dramatic of all things Brooklyn, but she wanted to maintain the fact that crossing the bridge scared the crap out of her. Dan had made her comfortable with all things New York, but there was still parts of her that had those little prejudices inside of her where nothing was quite as good as the Upper Eastside comfort she got. Sluggishly making her way to the door, Jenny pulled her hair up into a bun before she tied the rope tighter on her robe on her way to the door. Scanning the living area on her way, she had come to the final conclusion that her parents had made good on their promise to go out to the market so that she could have her space. Opening the door, Jenny was surprised to see Blair standing there. Immediately taking in the new look that Jenny was sporting, Blair found it a bit odd that the once semi- fashion forward girl was now rocking the latest sweat pants, thermals, and grunge worthy robes that looked like they hadn't been washed in decades.<p>

"Blair, what are you doing here?" Jenny asked a bit groggy from the little sleep that she woke from

"Is Dan here….what in God's green earth are you wearing?" Blair asked as she couldn't hide her disgust for Jenny's attire.

"It's called sweats, and no, Dan isn't here" Jenny replied

"Sweats? Is this like your tribute to kids working in sweat shops abroad? Because sweats don't scream fashion forward" Blair said

"I'm not trying to be fashion forward while I'm at home, I want to be comfortable" Jenny said "Why are you even looking for Dan? In Brooklyn none the less" she asked

"I need to talk to him about something" Blair said

"Okay, I'll make sure to pass along the message that you two need to talk" Jenny said

"Since I'm here, have you by any chance talked with Chuck?" Blair asked her "Gossip Girl can't manage to get the scoop, and since you two are buddies" she said

"I haven't talked to him" Jenny replied

"I thought you two were friends?" Blair asked

"No, we were never friends. Then again, you knew that….you know, since you basically wrapped me up and sent me to him" Jenny said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blair asked

"Meaning that I know, and I've managed to piece it all together" Jenny said

"Look, Chuck is screwed up in the head, but I told him to back off" Blair replied "The only deed I did for Chuck was make sure you two crossed paths, that's all. Nothing wrong about that" she said

"In your mind" Jenny said "God! You people act like you can screw over anyone, regardless what happens to them….it's just all so you guys get your pleasure and screw everyone else" she yelled

"Whoa! You need to calm down" Blair said "What Chuck did was wrong, but that's to expect from Chuck. You're better off without him, and you just had to figure that out on your own" she said

"On my own! Are you being serious right now?" Jenny asked in disbelief as tears welled up in her eyes "I thought you liked me, I thought you saw potential in me" she said through the tears that were streaming down her face. Unsure of how to take Jenny, Blair was taken aback and confused by Jenny's behavior.

"Which is why I kicked you out? I'm not going to get into the reasons why I do what I do, you got caught up in trying to rise to the top and you trusted the wrong person. That's a lesson we've all learned, so consider yourself on a fast pace to the life of an Upper Eastsider" Blair told her

"So it's my fault? What happened was my fault, it was just a lesson I had to learn!" Jenny said as tears streamed

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked

"Nothing. Just go home Blair" Jenny said as she began to close the door on Blair "I'll tell Dan, but just leave me alone" she cried before she closed the door on Blair. Standing in confusion about the conversation with Jenny, Blair just found it all to be strange. Making her way downstairs, Blair's phone began to vibrate from the text message that she had received. Pulling her phone out, she looked at the message and was quickly pleased with her results.

"Let the fun begin" Blair smiled before she closed her phone

* * *

><p>Finishing up the last of his drink, Carter slammed down his money on the counter top before requesting another one. Giving a quick glance at the screen to see the scores scroll by at the bottom, he couldn't help but feel excited that his team that he had bet big on was up by twenty in the third quarter. Taking one final sip of what was left in his glass; Dan figured that a slight buzz before meeting up with Marcus would do him good. He wasn't big on drinking but in this scenario, he saw a buzz the only way of making it through the evening without feeling like crap. Noticing Carter's attention shift over towards the television, Dan didn't know if he was boring his friend with his latest Waldorf problems or if he was trying to keep track of scores for the night for other reasons he had hoped would wear off once summer dwindled down. Realizing that he had Dan's eyes focused on him, Carter shifted his attention back towards his friend as he just acted like he was watching television as a casual watcher. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Carter took that as a sign to get Dan another shot of tequila so that he was fully buzzed for the night. Laughing to himself at the depths he had reached on dealing with the suitors of Blair Waldorf, Dan could only hope that tonight would help him realize that a girl like Blair would never be happy with a guy like him. Just as he was about to down his shot, Marcus walked in to the bar with the biggest of smiles on his face as if he were a true foreigner to the country. Tempted to take his shot, Dan reluctantly put it down in hopes to appear wholesome and friendly, when in all reality he wanted nothing to do with this guy. Pushing the shot to the side before he walked over to greet Marcus, Dan let the good in him prevail while Carter decided to finish off the shot for Dan.<p>

"You ready?" Dan asked Marcus

"Yes, I think I am" Marcus smiled as Carter walked over towards them with two bottles of champagne in hand

"You must be Lord Marcus?" Carter asked "It's nice to meet you" he smiled as he put the other bottle of champagne in one hand before shaking Marcus's hand

"Bollinger, they're very good choice" Marcus commented as he looked on at the label "Very expensive as well" he smiled

"Money is no object tonight, Danny is supposed to show you a good time, and I want you to get a good feel of the city" Carter said

"Just how expensive are these things?" Dan asked as he grabbed a bottle from his hand

"Just about seven hundred a bottle" Carter replied before Dan nearly had a mini heart attack

"Seven hundred dollars! Are you serious?" Dan asked "We can't drink seven hundred dollars worth of champagne" he said

"We can, and we will" Carter told him just as the bar manager walked over to them. Hiding the bottle in between Carter and him, Dan smiled nervously at the manager while Marcus just found the two to be an odd and funny pairing.

"Are you Daniel Humphrey?" The manager asked

"Yes, I'm Daniel" Dan replied "Is there a problem?" he asked

"No, there's no problem. You've just got a package waiting for you outside" The manager told him before he signaled for the boys to follow him outside. Doubting that he had the right guy, Dan contemplated telling the manager that he had to be mistaken if a package was outside waiting for him. Stepping outside of the building, Carter immediately looked confused to see Blair standing in front of a limo and by the look on Dan's face, he could tell that he wasn't getting where the package was supposed to kick in at.

"Ask and you have received" The manager said as he walked up to Blair

"Thank you" Blair told him before he headed back into the bar

"Blair, what are you doing here?" Marcus smiled as he walked towards her, eager to give her a kiss. Dodging his lips, Blair quickly stepped to the side of Dan.

"Uh, I heard that you guys were supposed to go out…" Blair said before Dan interrupted

"Because you were right there when I agreed to it" Dan replied "So why are you here?" he asked

"Because I don't think Dan can show you New York, the way I can show you New York" Blair smiled

"First of all, I was going to show him New York, and I happen to know New York. I even have the champagne" Carter said

"That's touching, but I think my plans will blow yours out of the water" Blair replied

"What? Like a candle lit dinner" Carter asked "I think we can do without that" he said

"I don't have a candle lit dinner planned, it's guy friendly. Something that I'm sure Marcus will enjoy" Blair said

"So is this something to make Marcus stay and enjoy the likes of being in the city. You know, make his visits more of a frequent thing?" Dan asked as he looked at Blair with curious eyes

"You'll have to come to find out" Blair replied

"We'll pass" Carter said just as Dan and him prepared to head back inside of the bar, but Marcus seemed intrigued to know what Blair had planned

"Guys, I think we should at least check it out" Marcus said

"Blair planned it, all its going to be is exhibits and French food" Carter replied "And that is not guy things" he then stated

"There are guys, and then there are you" Blair smiled sarcastically

"What exactly do you have planned then?" Dan asked as Blair let out a sigh of irritation

"I guess it'll be better to show you than to tell you" Blair said before she opened up the door and waved for Katy and Isobel to get out. Surprised to see the two girls, Dan became even more suspicious as to what she was up to.

"Carter. Dan" Katy greeted the two guys before she directed her attention to Marcus

"This must be Lord Marcus" Isobel smiled as she smiled at him "He's even more delicious in person" she went on to say

"You said he was delicious?" Dan leaned over to ask Blair

"Those weren't my exact words, but something in that subtext" Blair replied

"Okay, so you have Katy and Isobel. What is that supposed to mean?" Carter asked before Blair looked over at the two girls

"Care to show" Blair told them as they just laughed to themselves

"What's so funny?" Marcus asked unaware with what was going on like Carter and Dan. Turning towards each other, Katy and Isobel leaned and began to kiss each other. At first, Carter thought that it would be a simple kiss but once he saw tongue, his eyes began to widen along with other parts of him.

"Okay, I think I'm convinced. We're hanging with Blair tonight" Carter said as Katy and Isobel broke their kiss

"I'm not quite sure what to make of this, but I think I should give it a chance" Marcus stumbled through his words as Dan just rolled his eyes at how typical the two guys were.

"Shall we?" Isobel asked as she extended her hand to Carter before they made their way inside of the limo with Marcus and Katy following behind.

"I'm on to you" Dan told her as he made his way inside

"Just enjoy the ride Humphrey" Blair said before she got in and closed the door.

**Reach for the stars**

**And if you don't grab 'em,**

**At least you'll fall on top of the world**

**Think about it**

**Cuz if you slip,**

**I'm gon' fall on top yo girl (hahaa)**

**What I'm involved with**

**Is deeper than the masons**

**Baby, baby, and it ain't no secret**

**My family's from Cuba**

**But I'm an American Idol**

**Get money like Seacrest**

Still in disbelief that Blair had taken the guys to a strip club, the last place he ever thought she'd take them to. The thought of being carded did linger in his mind as Marcus dropped the good boy routine, and was getting down and dirty with the rest of them. Dan couldn't help but laugh to himself as that notion had become the dumbest thought he had all day long, getting carded was the last thing he had to worry about when he was with a Waldorf and a Baizen. Tossing the top to his beer into the trash, Dan took a sip of his beer as he was quickly joined by Blair. Finishing up his taste, he couldn't help but notice a smirk that she wore so proudly. Staring at her, he hoped that he could figure her out before the big surprise would come, but she was a mystery to him, she'd always be a mystery to him. Noticing one of the strippers walk over towards Marcus, Blair and Dan turned their attention over to Marcus to see how this was all going to play out. A part of Dan thought that Marcus would flee in horror at the gigantic breasts that were coming towards him, but it became shocking to him to see that Marcus embraced the breasts, literally. Smothering his face in between her breasts. Looking towards Blair in shock, Dan just knew that she was behind this in some shape or form.

"He wanted a good time" Blair smiled "That looks like a good time to me" she said before she grabbed Dan's beer out of his hand and took a slow, seductive sip out of the bottle. Handing him the bottle back, Dan just looked at her in a trance like state while she slipped a card into his shirt pocket before she walked off. Pulling the card out of his pocket, he read it to himself.

"The V.I.P. treatment, now this is starting to make sense" Dan smiled

**Put it on my life, baby**

**I make you feel right, baby**

**Can't promise tomorrow**

**But, I promise tonight**

**Dale**

**Excuse me**

**But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight**

**And I might take you home with me if I could tonight**

**And baby imma make you feel so good tonight**

**Cause we might not get tomorrow**

Dancing with Katy and Isobel, Blair found that she was working up a sweat. Looking off into the corner of the club, she couldn't help but remember the times of when Serena and she would sneak in. They weren't of age yet to really pass for even being semi- old enough like the older kids that they hung with, but they were young enough to want to run the town without rules or restrictions holding them back. Getting bumped out of her reverie by a random person on the dance floor, Blair excused herself from the two girls as she made her way through the crowd of people. Noticing Marcus surrounded with a group of women, Blair took a sigh of relief to know that her plan worked and that was something that she didn't have to worry about anymore. Continuing to walk forward, Blair was surprised to see Dan walking towards her. For a moment, she stood still to see what he wanted or if he was even acknowledging her to begin with. Extending his hand out to her, Dan moved closer towards her.

"C'mon, let's get out of here" Dan told her before she wasted no time in grabbing his hand

**Tonight I want all of you tonigh****t**

**Give me everything tonight**

**For all we know, we might not get tomorrow**

**Let's do it tonight**

Buying rounds for everyone in the V.I.P. section, Carter enjoyed the love he was getting from everyone in the area. It was probably the alcohol kicking in, but he just felt more free than he had ever felt and all he wanted to do was keep the good times rolling. Going towards the balcony, he looked down at the rest of the crowd dancing to the music that was being played. A smile quickly came to his face as he pulled the wad of cash out of his pocket before him throwing it out into the crowd. Watching the money fall down like rain, Carter laughed as he knew that even though he was giving his money out so carelessly, that his bets had gone through and there would be more money coming his way. Turning back towards the select group of people that were in the V.I.P. section, Carter grabbed the nearest bottle of champagne before grabbing onto both Katy and Isobel. Laughing amongst them as they rushed down the hallway to the nearest room, Carter grabbed his keycard and opened up the reserved room he had requested. Entering the room, clothes quickly came off between the two girls before Carter could even manage to pop the cork on the bottle of champagne. Turning to see that the girls were all ready getting started on the festivities, Carter knocked back a few gulps of the champagne before he walked over to join the girls in their naughty deeds.

* * *

><p>Slamming the door behind him in a fit of rage, Chuck quickly made his way through the garage and over to the elevator. Hitting the up button for the elevator, Chuck contemplated taking the stairs but by the time he had given it serious consideration the elevator doors opened up. The whole ride up he tried to control him, but the anger in him just seemed to seep out of him in his failed attempt of trying to contain it. Racing past the receptionist desk in the lobby, Chuck knew exactly where he was headed and just who he had a bone to pick with. Opening up the door to find Bart on his usual conference call, he made it clear that he wanted to talk this instance and wouldn't accept later as an option. Coming in behind him in a panic, the receptionist did her best to persuade Chuck to come outside and wait, but Chuck paid no attention to the pleas. Realizing that Chuck wasn't going to leave like he had hoped, Bart worked his two minute magic by putting on the charm so that he could close the deal sooner rather than later. Watching his father smile like he had done nothing wrong, Chuck felt as if he could have thrown up every ounce of food he had eaten in the past month by how disgusted he felt with this fake display of genuine feelings. Glad that Chuck's outburst hadn't distracted him too much, Bart was glad to hear that the phone conference was a success and that he was close to signing his latest client. Turning his attention to his son, the smile that was once on his face quickly faded as the many ways of disciplining Chuck came to his mind.<p>

"I can't believe you" Chuck said as he laughed in disbelief "I asked you, I came to you and asked what was going to happen, and you lied to my face" he yelled at his father

"What are you spewing off at the mouth about now?" Bart asked in an irritated tone

"You know what I'm talking about!" Chuck yelled "You know exactly what I'm talking about" he said

"Clearly I don't, but if you're going to waste my time then I suggest you give a topic to this conversation" Bart said as he took a seat in his chair

"Here's a topic. Liar" Chuck said "Backstabber" he then added

"All of which can described you, but what does this have to do with your unexpected visit" Bart laughed

"You pulled out investments in Victrola, and then you advised investors to? Why would you do that?" Chuck asked his father

"Any smart business person would have pulled out, you did this to yourself. You have no one to blame but yourself for the mess that you have caused" Bart scolded his son

"Don't you think I know that, but I would at least hope that I would have support from my own father? You do get that, right? You are my father, but yet you seem to be my biggest enemy at times" Chuck replied "Which are you? My father or my enemy?" he asked

"You have to step up and face that you failed. You fail, and I'm not going to clean up your mess. I gave you the chance to prove…" Bart said

"You were waiting for me to fail! So don't for one second think that I buy this crap that you're saying. You set me up to fail, you know it, and I know it" Chuck replied angrily

"Because you think it's supposed to be handed to you. You want my name, and then you earn it. You will earn every ounce of respect I have" Bart said

"I'll never get your respect. I could kill over and die in this very spot, and I still won't get your respect as your son" Chuck laughed "But that's fine because I'm not expecting you to hold my hand or give me a pat on the back. I will get Victrola back, with or without you" he said

"Good luck with that" Bart laughed

"I need investors, my business plan was spotless. I don't need luck" Chuck replied confidently

"No, you see, the luck comes in at the part where the owner basically tells the board that it's a lost cause" Bart said as he leaned back in his chair

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked in a bothered tone "I wasn't at the meeting" he said

"No, you weren't" Bart said "But an owner of Victrola was" he said just as a knock came to the door causing both of them to look over to see Joel standing at the door. Astounded to see that he had their attention, Joel couldn't help but feel like the spotlight was on him in this moment, and he'd be lying if he didn't say that he liked it because he loved it. He loved every bit of his journey of screwing Chuck over. Looking back at his father in disgust, Chuck began to loosen up his tie as he slowly headed towards the before he took off in full speed to tackle Joel to the floor.

"You son of a bitch!" Chuck yelled as he tried to choke Joel

"Chuck! Have you lost your mind?" Bart yelled as he got up from his seat to look on at the two boys wrestling on the floor. Picking up the phone, Bart quickly called down to security "I need some assistance…yes, right now" he said

"Get off of me!" Joel yelled out as he slapped Chuck's hands away

"I know what you did! I know what you did to her, and I swear to God, I will make you pay" Chuck said before he punched Joel "You hear me! You will pay for this" he continued to yell

"You've lost your mind" Joel said trying to gasp for air

"You'll pay for this!" Chuck hollered at him as he struck Joel with another blow to the face. Getting off a few good hits, Joel was able to roll on top of Chuck to get the upper hand in the fight as they wrestled back and forth. Running his hand through the little hair that he had, Bart looked on at the two in anger, hoping that passing employees wouldn't alert the media about the office brawl that was taking place. Rushing into the door, security rapidly went to work on pulling the two boys off of each other

"Get them out of here!" Bart bellowed "I don't care where you take them, but get them the hell out of here" he continued to say "I'm running a damn business not a fight club" he ranted

* * *

><p>Watching the man pour the coffee into the cups, Dan couldn't help but the night air on the exposed parts of his body. Wishing that he would have gotten a heavier coat for the night, he simply clenched on tight to the loose portions of his coat. Grabbing the cups, he made his way over to the bench to join Blair as she too began to get chills from the night air. Taking her cup from him, Blair scooted over on the bench so that he had enough room to sit while he put his cup down. Looking on at what he was doing, she was a bit surprised to see him take off his coat to hand to her. She had a thin jacket on that was mostly for looks rather than warmth, but having yet another Humphrey coat was better than she could imagine. Wrapping it around her body, he rubbed the sides of her arms before taking his seat beside her on the bench with his coffee firmly in his hand so that he would get some warmth. Scooting over closer towards him so that her body was pressed to the side of him, Blair saw this as a form of trying to give him her body heat as opposed to a come on. Giving each other a quick look, they both couldn't help but let out a bit of laughter as nothing was simple between them, even the smallest of gesture. Tucking a strand of hair behind her hair, she had to admit that she used this tactic as a way of literally getting close to him, since they both made the figurative part so difficult for the other at times.<p>

"Do you do this to all of the guys?" Dan teased as he laughed to himself

"Do you want some heat or not…you better not take that out of context" Blair said before she realized what she had said

"I wasn't planning to" Dan replied "Tonight was crazy, I can't believe you actually took us to a strip club" he said

"I wanted to show you guys a good time, what guy doesn't like a strip club?" Blair asked "It was all a part of my plan" she said

"I'm afraid to ask what this plan even entailed" Dan said

"Basically become a figment of imagination in Marcus's mind. Marcus is as about a virginal as they come, all he needed was a plethora of girls interested in him for some meaningless screw, and he'd be over me in a heart beat. I called it operation typical guy that's looking to get laid" Blair said

"And you were so sure that'd he'd fall for it, he looked like a decent guy to me" Dan said

"He's a guy that's been sheltered" Blair said as they laughed

"I can honestly say that was a first time experience to see so many breasts and more breasts" Dan said as he had trouble explaining his experience at the strip club

"You're a virgin to everything Humphrey" Blair laughed

"Guess so" Dan replied as they both laughed to themselves over their night "I'm sorry for being an ass to you these past couple of days" he said

"The term would be an ass and a hole. That would make an asshole, in which you were" Blair replied

"I'm trying to talk to you here, can we sidebar the sarcasm?" Dan asked

"There was an opening for it, and I had to take it" Blair laughed "But I do accept your apology, I'm sure there will be many to come" she said

"Don't you think that you should give me one?" Dan asked her

"For what? I didn't do anything" Blair said

"Uh, Marcus. What's the deal there?" Dan asked

"It's called nothing. Marcus and I are nothing to each other" Blair told him "Wait, why do I get this inkling that all of this confusion came from your talk with Serena? What did she tell you?" she asked

"Does it matter?" Dan asked

"Yes, it matters" Blair replied "I want to know because from you going to talk to her, things got screwed up from then on" she said

"Serena told me that you slept with Marcus" Dan said "That you two were spending time together over the summer" he said as Blair just laughed to herself "And this is funny to you?" he asked

"It's hilarious to me" Blair said "It's hilarious because of the simple fact that you believe her" she said

"Would she really lie about something like that? I mean she didn't even know about us, so I'm sure she was trying to reveal her own secrets that she had on you to hurt us" Dan said

"First of all, yes she would lie…lies are common in the Upper Eastside, it's more common than a Chanel bag. Second, you should have just asked me instead of throwing a hissy fit" Blair said

"I asked you" Dan replied

"No, you assumed that I did" Blair replied "Now granted, I did tell Serena that I did sleep with Marcus…." she said before he interrupted

"See!" Dan pointed out

"See, nothing" Blair replied "I told her that because I didn't want her to think I was moping around summer over some guy other than Nate. Serena would have just tried to figure out who it was, and then she would have put it together about you and me. So I lied, I used Marcus because he was the only person I was spending time with" she said

"Then where did she get this whole sleeping with deal from?" Dan asked

"I spent the night over at his house, and the whole time I was over there, all we talked about was his ex girlfriend. I fell asleep there because I was bored out of my mind listening to him talk about Colette" Blair said

"So it was all innocent?" Dan asked

"Nothing happened. I wouldn't just sleep around, I couldn't do that even if I was pissed at you" Blair said

"Okay, now….now I really feel like an ass" Dan said as he hid his face in the palm of his hands

"As you should" Blair replied "But I think we've got to face the fact that we're both acting immaturely. We both just need to be honest and put it out there" she said

"I can agree with that" Dan said "I mean I shouldn't have just taken off like that without telling you. I just thought that you chose Nate, and I didn't want to stick around to see you two be all lovey dovey" he said

"That night you caught us coming down the staircase together, I had broken up with him. We were just going together because we were partnered off together" Blair said

"And the ring? I thought he was supposed to propose to you or something?" Dan asked "Hence the reason why Carter and I broke up the dinner party for the wedding rehearsal" he said

"The ring was a promise ring, it was more along the lines of us committing to each other" Blair said "I didn't even accept the ring, I was just confused about my feelings for you and leaving Nate" she said

"And those feelings? Are they still there for Nate" Dan asked

"They'll always be there; I'm not going to lie. Nate was the first crush, first kiss, first date…but you were my first time, and a girl doesn't exactly take her first time lightly" Blair said

"It felt like it at times" Dan replied "I just started to feel like the other guy" he said

"Yeah, well we weren't at our best at the end. This time, I just want to get it right. I don't want pride standing in the way or challenges be put down, I just want us to be honest" Blair said "So I will fess up to the fact that I lov…" she said before Dan quickly put his hand up to her mouth to stop her from saying it

"Don't say it" Dan replied

"Why not?" Blair asked with his hand still placed over her mouth

"Because…because I don't think its time for us to say that to each other" Dan said before Blair smacked his hand down off of her mouth

"I'm trying here Humphrey" Blair replied

"I know, and I appreciate that you're willing to be honest with me, but we can't say that to each other now" Dan said as she took a moment to process what he was asking from her

"Do you regret saying it; is this what it's about?" Blair asked a bit confused by his actions

"No, I don't…I just. Look, this summer I thought about what I told you on the phone. I thought about it so much to where it was on constant replay in my mind, and I just came to the conclusion that when I said it, it had nothing to do with me" Dan said

"I'm confused. If you say you love someone, then it has everything to do with you because you're the one saying it" Blair said

"Not necessarily" Dan replied

"So what? Do you love me like a sister or a best friend?" Blair asked

"Last year, we went through so much together, whether we wanted to or not, we went through it together. From loathing each other, to your bulimia, your issues with your mom, my mom, and then us; we went through that together. In the beginning, I'm not even sure I really liked you but I saw a side of you that made me question everything that I thought I knew. I may not agree with the things you do, but I understand you…and I like to believe that you understand me" Dan told her "So when I said and still say that I love you, its not because I want you or can't have you…it's because I love what you are" he said as tears welled up in her eyes "I love that you're a fighter, I love that you challenge people to be better whether they're a minion or an employee, I love that you see the world for what it is as opposed to what you want it to be, I love that in your lowest of moments, you still believed that you would pull through and I don't think I've seen that too much in my life. So, Blair Waldorf, I love you, as in the person you've become and the person you strive to be" he told her as she just sat in awe of his words

"I can tell you've been writing again" Blair said before she let out a little laugh through her tears that were falling slowly

"How?" Dan asked

"Because you manage to take three words that are meant to be used in a romantic sense between a man and a woman, and morph into three words of respect" Blair said "And that's a sign of a writer" she said

"Are you mad?" Dan asked

"No, I just never saw myself in that light…I don't see myself the way you see me, and its refreshing to know that someone see's me in that light" Blair smiled

"I see you. I've always seen it" Dan said "When we do say those words to each other, I want us to be at a point where we've fought the battles, had the good moments, and dealt with the unexpected twists. So many people our age say it, but they don't mean it…they don't have the time in to mean it" he said

"I guess if we can be semi-best friends, then we can be the exception when it comes to declarations of love" Blair laughed

"I did miss you. I missed you like crazy" Dan told her

"There, I think those three words mean more to me" Blair said before they just laughed at each other

"So tell me this, if you had your chance to be royalty, would you take it again?" Dan asked

"You'd be an after thought on my way to the throne" Blair quickly replied as he just looked at her with a smirk on his face

"And with that bit of sarcasm, I think we're back" Dan teased

"Happy to oblige" Blair smiled

* * *

><p>Standing in the midst of the cemetery, Georgina got one last drag of her cigarette before flicking it to the ground to step on. Taking a moment to pump herself up for the sight, she wasn't quite sure how she would act once she saw the spot, in which Katie was buried because it had been so long since she had seen it. Being in the cemetery just made her feel strange because of all that had gone on between the two girls, Georgina hoped that she would get the last laugh but it was still too early to tell when it came to Katie. Bending down to pick up her six pack of beer, she walked over to Katie's tombstone to find it was exactly where she remembered it to be. The very sight of her sister's name caused her to revert back to that girl she used to be as Georgina couldn't stop it even if she tried. There was this hold that Katie had on her that infuriated her, and made her blood boil. Grabbing a bottle of beer, Georgina quickly twisted the top off before she took a long sip of her beer before she glared on at the tombstone that had become the representation of Katie.<p>

"Everyone thought you were so prim and proper. They all loved you" Georgina said as she looked angrily "But I knew who you really were….you was a filthy, lying slut!" she yelled as she gripped on tight to her bottle, hoping to suppress the urge to throw it at the tombstone.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Looking in awe of the three girls as they walked the halls of Hilcrest Prep, Georgina couldn't help but stare at them as if they were walking dreams of hers. As soon to be graduating eighth graders, the three of them had all ready began to make a name for them before even touching foot into their respective high school hallways. One was an it-girl that everyone wanted to know about, one had the brains and values that would put her as most likely to run for president and the other…she was perfection down to a tee. Serena, Blair, and Katie…they were three girls that other girls had come to envy. Being the sister to Katie Sparks, Georgina had met rejection quickly to her other classmates because there was just no living up to the mirage of perfection that Katie had made to believe was real. Nothing she would ever do would measure up to Katie, so all she could do was watch from a far like everyone else, just wishing that someday they would notice her. Someday she'd be like her sister, and get a taste of popularity. The fantasy only grew in her mind as she could hear people whisper on in fascination of the girls, while the only whispers Georgina had ever received were that of mockery behind her back. She had come to accept her role in that of the Upper Eastside, whether she liked it or not was yet to be determined. Focusing intently on the blonde it-girl, Georgina noticed that Serena had thrown a smile over in Georgina's direction, which caused Georgina to slowly melt inside because for the first time she felt as if she was truly noticed.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

**No one knows what it's like**

**To be the bad man**

**To be the sad man**

**Behind blue eyes**

**And no one knows**

**What it's like to be hated**

**To be fated to telling only lies**

"You always thought you were so damn special" Georgina said before she laughed to herself as she took another sip from her beer "Mom and dad made you think that because they knew deep down inside, you weren't a Waldorf or a Van der Woodsen. You, my dear sister, you were living the fantasy. You were nothing compare to them. Nothing!" she said becoming infuriated by the minute as she spoke to her belated sister in a condescending tone.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Pressing the side of her body up against the wall of the closet, Georgina did her best to angle her body so that she could get the full view into Katie's room. Looking out the crack of the door, she had soon found a comfortable spot in her mission to listen in on the usual sleepovers that Katie hosted for Blair and Serena. Rushing in from their kitchen raid, Katie busted into the room full of laughter as her cheeks were full of nothing but chocolate chip cookies that the cook had baked later that night while Serena fell to the floor to eat her numerous bags of candy. Watching her friends laugh in victory of a successful kitchen raid, Blair simply took her bottle of water and took a seat on the bed. In Georgina's eyes she thought it was truly admirable that Blair stood true to her healthy eating regiment, nothing and no one could persuade her to break the calorie limit of what she should be eating a day. Listening to them talk about the boys in their social circle, Georgina couldn't help but feel like she was actually a part of the conversation as she made little comments to herself as if she was in the small confines of the closet. If the girls would laugh at a funny joke, Georgina would laugh as well like she was right there with them. If one of the girls would go into a monologue on their issues at home, Georgina would listen intently as if they were truly telling this to her face. Though she remained in the distance, she felt like these girls were her friends, and she'd do anything to protect her friends. Hearing a bit of noise from over in her closet, Katie looked over to see that the door was opened up to a small crack that was suitable for a certain someone to look out. Bringing her hand to her mouth, Georgina did that entire she could to stop herself from crying as she hated that Katie would always take away the small things that she wanted? Rising to her feet, Katie got up from her spot and rushed out of her room calling for her father and mother. Running after their friend after they looked over at the door strangely, Georgina began to freak out slowly as they seemed to have caught on to the fact that it was her that hid in the closet.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

**But my dreams they aren't as empty**

**As my conscience seems to be**

**I have hours, only lonely**

**My love is vengeance**

**That's never free**

"You wore your little purity ring like you were some angel. You and I both know that you were far from that, you were a dirty little slut that wanted everyone to fall for your lies. I know you, I know you better than anyone, and I knew that you weren't real" Georgina said as she was now on bottle number four faster than she realized "That night, I was supposed to hook up with Chuck in the woods…not as romantic as one would like but it was good enough for me. That's beside the point though, the real point is that I saw you that night, and you weren't the poster girl for purity by a long shot. Albeit that I wasn't pure myself because let's face it, any girl that would lose her virginity to Chuck Bass is officially calling herself a whore, but at least I owned up to it. I never tried to fool anyone you freakin slut" she said "What would our father, the bishop, think of his perfect little daughter acting like such a slut?" she began to laugh to herself

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Doing her best to fend off their attempts on getting her to drink, Katie did that entire she could to remain true to what she believed in as the Bishops daughter. Of all the three girls and the five of them collectively, Katie was the most religious out of all of them. It was always a joke to them, as she was best friends with some of the biggest sinners there was of their social circle, but she took pleasure in the fact that she could save them, when needed most, she saved them. She was their focal point, the one that saw well in them even when the hell in their lives were eating away them slowly. Katie loved to think that there was a certain way in which she would handle her friends because they each needed different things; Chuck was his worst nightmare, so she'd make a habit to call him late in the night to listen to whatever he wanted to rant about when it came to his father. Nate was more relaxed and yet so wound up out of all them about the future, so they'd always go to their arcades on the weekend as some sort of way of releasing tension they felt from their parents. Serena was always pointed to the nearest camera by her mother as she was determined to put Serena in any media form, so Katie made a point to always give Serena the normal that she needed. Cherishing the friendship that was between Blair and Serena, Katie always played the peacemaker between the two because regardless of the little things they fought over, she knew that they loved each other. Katie worried more about Blair than all of them, she was unsure why she did, but she could see a spirit in Blair dwindle away as she knew that her friend saw herself as the odd one out of the three girls. Tonight, they all had made it an effort to pull Katie out of her comfort zone of being the Bishop's daughter. Finally giving in to her friends constant badgering, Katie grabbed the bottle of vodka and began to drink. As time went on through out the night, she found herself taking more sips than she had intended as the taste had become lingering on her tongue or the fact that she had heavy thoughts on her mind that she wanted to get rid of. Celebrating the fact that Katie was finally loosening up, Blair clapped in honor of Katie reaching the point of being tipsy. Noticing that Katie was becoming more and more lenient by the minute, Chuck dared Katie and Serena to share a lip lock that he had been fantasizing about for years between the two. Seeing no harm in it, Katie stumbled towards a laughing Serena before she pulled her into an intense kiss. Tears welled up in her eyes as Georgina looked on from a far as the two girls exchanged kisses back and forth while the rest of them thought of it as fun, Georgina felt a lingering anger inside of her that seemed to abrupt as she watched her sister with Serena. Noticing the two parting ways, Katie had told her friends that she had to go use the restroom before she staggered off into the woods.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

**No one knows what its like**

**To feel these feelings**

**Like i do, and i blame you!**

**No one bites back as hard**

**On their anger**

**None of my pain and woe**

**Can show through**

"How pathetic were you, I mean you gave in to peer pressure. What happened to little miss I want to join the ministry? What happened to little miss I want to move to a third world country to teach….that all got shot to hell when you started living like the slut I always knew you were" Georgina laughed to herself

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Wondering about her friend, Blair had looked towards the woods a few times, hoping that Katie would come stumbling out with her bottle in hand. They were a ways out from the city, so it wasn't like Katie knew this area all to well, but Blair was confident in her friend to know that Katie could navigate her way through anything. Sharing an equal cause of concern as they were all eager to head back to the hotel so they could finish up the party in Chuck's suite, Nate walked over to Blair and Serena to inquire information on what Katie was up to. Chuck kept looking on at his watch knowing that he was supposed to meet up with Georgina for a friendly screw, but seeing the look of concern on his friends faces made him place that plan into the back his mind. As they all began to gather and decide on whether to go find Katie so that they could leave, Georgina came rushing out in tears. Still a bit buzzed from the alcohol, they all tried to straighten up so that she would snitch on them to their parents. By the look on Georgina's face as she approached them, they began to realize that nothing good could come of the tears that she was shedding, and that was enough to sober them up in a second.**_

_**"What happened?" Blair asked as she emerged from the group**_

_**"Katie…she's…" Georgina sobbed uncontrollably**_

_**"She's what?" Serena asked nervously as she was desperate for Georgina to spit it out**_

_**"I found her in the woods" Georgina said through the tears**_

_**"Is she okay?" Nate asked**_

_**"She wasn't breathing" Georgina cried**_

_**"Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit" Nate said to himself as he paced the floor**_

_**"What do you mean?" Serena asked**_

_**"Exactly what you think it means?" Georgina snapped at them "What'd you do to her!" she yelled**_

_**"What do you mean what we did? We didn't do anything?" Chuck reasoned**_

_**"She's passed out in the woods, you guys are sitting here knocking back vodka and patron…yeah, you guys are completely innocent" Georgina said as she wiped her eyes "What did you guys to do my fucking sister!" she screamed as tears fell from her eyes**_

_**"Ssh! Shut up!" Chuck told her**_

_**"We need to find her? Nate, we have to find her" Blair said as she began to panic "Find her" she cried**_

_**"I'll go find her, just stay here and I'll go find her. Chuck come with me?" Nate said before he asked his friend to come with him before the boys ran off into the woods.**_

_**"This can't be happening B" Serena told her friend "If something happened to Katie" she said as she began to sob "Nothing can happen to her" she said in between tears as Georgina looked on at Blair and Serena comfort each other**_

_**"You did this, you all did this" Georgina snarled at them "And now my sister…..you'll pay for this" she said**_

_**"Georgina shut the hell up" Blair told her "She might have just fallen asleep or just passed out, but the important…" she said as tears kept falling even though she tried to paint a happy outcome to this but it only manage to make Georgina more upset**_

_**"What part of not breathing do you not understand? Don't you think I would have known to check for her pulse if she was passed out….she's on the ground, not breathing? What the hell were you guys doing?" Georgina asked**_

_**"We were drinking, Katie…she didn't even want to, but we made her drink" Serena said as she stumbled through her words**_

_**"Then someone should have went with her, you're out in the fucking woods for crying out loud!" Georgina yelled**_

_**"We were going to go find her, we thought she just had to use the restroom" Blair reasoned but found herself slowly breaking down as it was seeping in to her on what they had done "We were coming for her" she cried**_

_**"Yeah, well you're too late because now she's dead!" Georgina shouted at the two girls as she cried**_

_**"Don't say that! You don't know that, we could still help her" Blair sobbed as the two boys walked over towards them like complete zombies as to what they had seen**_

_**"No. No. No. She can't be" Serena sobbed as she did her best to pretend that this couldn't be happening. Falling to her knees, Serena cried hysterically while the rest of them sobbed to themselves. Turning her attention towards Serena, Georgina walked over towards the blonde before throwing her arms around her to comfort her.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

**Discover l.i.m.p. say it **

**No one knows what its likeTo be mistreated, to be defeated**

**Behind blue eyes**

**No one knows how to say**

**That they're sorry and don't worry**

**I'm not telling lies**

"You put this family through hell, not me. Your selfishness, you arrogance, your constant need to be accepted put a burden on our family. You deserved to die….you hear me, you deserved to be six feet deep!" Georgina yelled as tears welled up in her eyes

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Clenching on to each other's hands, Blair and Serena stood looking at their friend as she lay within her casket. Closing here eyes tight as the tears began to burn against her skin, Blair did all she could to keep it together for Serena's sake, but found the charade harder to do so when she was looking on the body of her best friend. Katie was everything to all of them in her own way, and to see her lay so lifeless was like she was dying inside. Needing to honor her friend, Blair swore to herself that she would protect her friends in the ways that she should have protected Katie. Tuning out the speeches that were given about Katie, all Blair could focus in on was the cries of her best friend as it all was beginning to take its toll on her. Unable to take the sight of the body, Chuck quickly made his way away from the burial site as he couldn't let those of their inner circle see him cry the way he had wanted to. With the end to the last speech; Nate, Blair, and Serena stepped forward to pick up a handful of dirt to put on the casket while they closed the casket to prepare it for going down in the ground. Looking at them places the casket into the ground, Blair could feel her body weaken and all sense of feeling left from her as the only person who managed to keep her together, to keep her from succumbing to her insecurities like before…she was now gone.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

**No one knows what its like**

**To be the bad man, to be the sad man**

**Behind blue eyes. **

Reaching her breaking point, Georgina quickly threw the bottle at the grave as she watched the liquid spill over the engravings. Grabbing the bottles around her, Georgina continued to throw them aimlessly at her sister's tombstone while she cried. Falling to her knees after using up every ounce of energy she had on causing any bit of harm to her sister, Georgina hung her head for a few moments as if she needed time to think. Slowly crawling over to the tombstone, Georgina wrapped her arms around the tombstone before she rested her head against the cold granite.

"It'll be like you never existed" Georgina said "Things are how they should be…you dead, me alive. It's how it should be" she said

* * *

><p>She wasn't quite sure why she was so happy, but the sense that they had finally cleared the air between them had made her so joyful for what came next between them. Somewhat expecting her to have turned around at this point or make some jab about the lower class, Dan was glad that she had decided to come back with him so that he could call for Henry to come pick her up. Heading up the stairs towards his loft, Blair gripped on to the back of his pockets on his jeans for a measure of safety, but it just gave her an excuse to touch his butt. Looking back how comfortable she was with him, Dan couldn't help but feel like this weight of pressure was taken off of them, like they were finally able to breathe and access what this meant for them since they didn't have to sneak around to be together. It was still unclear of if they were together or not, but it wasn't something they were in a rush to get to at this point and time. The most important thing to both of them was that the friendship was still there between them, and that was what they wanted to build and repair before even reaching the relationship status they wanted. As they got closer to his loft, Dan could hearing yelling coming from within and he didn't have to guess too much as to who was arguing. Opening the door, Dan's presence had little to stop both his mom and dad from their ongoing fight.<p>

"Just leave, do what you're best at!" Rufus yelled

"I will, but I'm taking my daughter with me. You hear me; I'm taking Jenny with me. I'm going to get custody of my daughter and there is not a damn thing you can do about it" Alison yelled back before Rufus glanced over in shock to see Dan standing there with Blair.

* * *

><p><strong>SongsLyrics Used in this Chapter:**

**Maroon 5- Misery**

**Limp Bizkit- Behind Blue Eyes**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, excuse the french but...shit is getting crazy for sure. I want to touch on every character, so I'll break down my thoughts that way.<strong>

**Dan/Blair: "The not quite I love you speech", I think some of you are like huh? on that one, and I have to admit when I thought of the idea, I was the same way. I was watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I'm a huge Spuffy fan, I remembered that scene and I just remember liking that speech he said to her because everyone was expecting them to declare their love for each other in the last season but they didn't or didn't quite. It was like we knew they loved each other, and they knew...they just never said it. I felt like with Dan/Blair they were in the same boat because they know they have strong feelings for each other that is leaning more towards love, but they also have this understanding of each other and this friendship that is in the makings of being stronger than any relationship they could have. Dan's realization is that he loves who she has become because he knows what she's been through, so that love is not of the romantic sense but just from human to human. I know its a big mind warp, but this story will really show them as a couple, he kind of foreshadows what they will go through when he tells her, but I wanted to build on to the friendship, and the relationship in all aspects they have with each other. Don't worry though, they are together but not quite together yet :)**

**Chuck/Jenny: Chuck is just on a downward spiral, and is just catching it everywhere. Jenny's rape will lead to big drama for The Humphrey's, and the next chapter will be big for Humphrey family as well as the Waldorfs.**

**Carter: Aww, Carter. Yes, Carter is heading towards some trouble. It'll all be building up, but Carter is in the beginning stages of what is to come for him. Also to comment on a review that I got, Carter will be getting a girlfriend, someone you'd never expect.**

**Georgina/Katie: I hate to say this but I love my girl Georgina. I wish she was this crazy on the show because I think Michelle Tractenburg would kill this. But Georgina has issues. With Georgina and Katie, think Cane and Abel feel. Georgina will have an object of affection and will be involved in an interesting storyline that will be throwback to the O.C. with a mix of Cruel Intentions. Remember this phrase though "Nothing is as it seems" (I hope I wrote that right)**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to read, but here's something to hold you until the next update...**

* * *

><p><strong>*********SPOILER*****************SPOILER******************SPOILER***************SPOILER********SPOILER***********<strong>

************SPOILER****************SPOILER******************SPOILER**************SPOILER**********SPOILER***********

************SPOILER****************SPOILER********************SPOILER***********SPOILER************SPOILER*********

**Chapter Three Preview - The Dark Night**

What was supposed to be a pleasant dinner party between the two families, The Humphrey's and the Waldorf's, had quickly turned for the worse with the stored tension in the room between Dan and Alison. Her efforts to make things right between a mother and son had all gone to the wayside as the only thing that was going to transpire between the two would be words that couldn't be taken back. Looking on at his mother in anger, Dan did all he could to call upon the polite and manner able young man that his employer had come to know him as, but his mother had always seem to bring out some sort of rage in him that he couldn't control. Clenching his fists tight as he just took deep breaths, hoping that he could control himself. Stepping in behind Rufus, who separated the two of them, Blair tried to pull Dan away but no part of him was willing to walk away. Knowing that all of the attention was on them, Alison wanted to take her son aside to have a heart to heart, but with the look of anger in his eyes, she knew that it was going to be a tall order to think that Dan would go along with it. Trying to reach out to her son, Dan quickly smacked her hands away as he backed up.

"What happened to us? Why are we like this?" Alison asked with tears welled up in her eyes

"You made us this way. This is you're doing, all because you were to damn selfish to care about anyone but yourself. This is your fault!" Dan yelled as his gestures resembled the anger in his tone

"Don't talk to me that way" Alison said sternly "I'm still your mother" she said

"You're not my mother!" Dan yelled "You haven't done a damn thing for me nor Jenny, so don't call yourself a mother" he shouted through the tears that streamed down his face while Blair tried to back him away from his forward movement towards his mother

**It's been a while since the two of us talked**  
><strong>About a week since the day you walked<strong>  
><strong>Knowing things would never be the same<strong>  
><strong>With your empty heart and mine full of pain<strong>  
><strong>So explain to me, how it came to this<strong>  
><strong>Take it back to the night we kissed<strong>  
><strong>It was Dublin city on a Friday night<strong>  
><strong>You were vodkas and cokes, I was Guinness all night<strong>

"Do we have a problem?" Eleanor asked in confusion as she got up from her desk "Because I feel like there's a problem between us" she told the woman

"You're my problem" Alison replied "Stay away from my son" she said as she began to button up her coat "Can you do that please? Stay away from Daniel or Humphrey, whatever you call him…stay away" she said before she walked passed Dorota then boarded the elevator.

**We were sitting with our backs against the world**  
><strong>Saying things that we thought but never heard<strong>  
><strong>Who would have thought it would end up like this?<strong>  
><strong>Where everything we talked about is gone<strong>  
><strong>And the only chance we have of moving on<strong>

"Meet me tonight. My hotel suite will be open for you" Georgina told him as their compromising position got even more twisted and tangled

"You don't get it, do you?" Chuck asked as he brushed away the strands of hair behind her ear as he continued to groom her

"What is there to get? You want sex, so do I. So go a couple rounds and we'll be good, sex is good for the soul" Georgina smiled as she leaned in to kiss his neck before he quickly pinned her up against the wall "You always did play rough" she began to laugh as his grip on her tightened

"Then let me be more succinct" Chuck growled in her ear as she tried to worm her way out of his grasp

"You're hurting me Chuck!" Georgina said as did her best to escape his grip "Chuck!" she yelled

"You held a certain fascination when you were beautiful, delicate and untouched" Chuck said as his hard and heavy breath weighed heavily on her neck as she turned away from his touch. Re-establishing his grip on her, Chuck took his hands to her jaw line so that he could turn her face to look at him "But now you're like one of the Arabians my father used to own. Rode hard and put away wet. I don't want you anymore. And I can't see why anyone else would." he said before he let go of his grip on her as he turned to walk away, making her feel worthless.

**Was trying to take it back before it all went wrong**

**Before the worst, before we met**  
><strong>Before our hearts decide<strong>  
><strong>It's time to love again<strong>  
><strong>Before too late, before too long<strong>  
><strong>Lets try to take it back<strong>  
><strong>Before it all went wrong<strong>

"I just want my life back" Jenny cried "Because this nightmare that I'm in is not life" she sobbed

"And I will do everything in my power to help you get that back, but you've got to step back from the ledge" Chuck said as he inched slowly towards her

"You did this, you put me in this hell!" Jenny yelled

"And now I want to get you out, so please…" Chuck began to yell before she slipped off of the ledge and without thinking Chuck jumped in after her.

**There was a time, that we'd stay up all night  
>Best friends talking 'til the daylight<br>Took the joys alongside the pain  
>With not much to lose but so much to gain<br>Are hearing me? Cause I don't wanna miss,  
>That you would drift on memory bliss<br>It was Grafton Street on a rainy night  
>I was down on one knee and you where mine for life<br>**

"You're my family, you're the only family I've ever known….and I'm not letting you go that easy" Dan said before he turned to look at her

"Just don't push too hard. Just let things fall into place" Jenny said trying to fight the tears that were coming, wanting so desperately to tell her brother the truth.

"What do you mean fall into place? Mom is trying to take you away from the only home you've known, I can't just let things fall into place" Dan told her as he saw a lost look on her face that puzzled him and caused him to think back to the feeling that something was right in his family "Less in case….Jen, do you want to leave? Do you want to go with mom?" he asked

**We we're thinking we would never be apart**  
><strong>With your name tattooed across my heart<strong>  
><strong>Who would have thought it would end up like this?<strong>  
><strong>Where everything we talked about is gone<strong>  
><strong>And the only chance we have of moving on<strong>

"You're the most transparent person I've ever met, but when it comes to your mother…I can never read you" Blair told him as she rested her back up against the cabinet "What's the real reason why your so angry with her?" she asked

"You mean besides the fact that she cheated on my dad two times, backed away from her responsibilities of the house, forced Jenny to grow up with a part time mother, and is now trying to take my sister? I don't need a reason to be angry, I have hundreds of them" Dan said before he threw down his dish rag on the counter top and stormed out of the kitchen.

**Was trying to take it back before it all went wrong**

"You need an attorney, I'll get that for you. You want money, I can give that to you…" Bart said before she quickly interrupted

"My kids can never know about us, the last thing I need is that being used against me" Alison told him before Chuck walked in

"Then I suggest you be a little more discreet" Chuck told her as she looked on at him with shock in her face

**Before the worst, before we met**  
><strong>Before our hearts decide<strong>  
><strong>It's time to love again<strong>  
><strong>Before too late, before too long<strong>  
><strong>Lets try to take it back<strong>  
><strong>Before it all went wrong<strong>

"I think you're missing the Happy Birthday part in all of this, we do this and Humphrey will be far from happy about this" Blair replied

"We do this, and we can start to repay Dan for all that he has done for us" Eleanor said

"I don't think we want to know everything he's done for us" Blair laughed as she played with the can of whip cream as Dorota and Eleanor looked at her

"Step away from the whipped cream" Dorota said before she quickly grabbed the bottle out her hand

**If the clouds don't clear**  
><strong>Then we'll rise above it, we'll rise above it<strong>  
><strong>Heavens gate is so near<strong>  
><strong>Come walk with me through<strong>  
><strong>Just like we used to, just like we used to<strong>

"Do you by any chance happen to know who Joseph is?" Dan asked as she froze where she stood "I mean my mom worked as a secretary many, many moons ago…so I'm guessing that he's some sort of a corporate guy" he said

"Why?" Blair asked nervously

"Because I think finding out who this Joseph guy is can show once and for all that she's an unfit parent" Dan said as Blair quickly grabbed the lap top away from him.

**Lets take it back**  
><strong>Before it all went wrong<strong>

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked on at the young girl, Blair could only remember one time in her life where she felt so weightless to the world. It all started to make sense from what Chuck said and how she was acting, it all started to piece together in her mind and all she could do was stare at the girl that once thought so highly of her. Seeing Blair's face riddled with questions and guilt, Jenny rested her head up against the wall as she felt this overwhelming feeling like she was the freak once again. Being the center of attention was once something she had craved, but in this state where all she wanted was peace, it was the last thing she needed. Throwing the pills into the shower, Jenny slowly broke down in front of the girl she used to envy, as the weight of the world had seemed to take his toll on her.

"I'm right" Blair said as she stared at the young girl "He raped you" she then went on to say.

**Before the worst, before we met**  
><strong>Before our hearts decide<strong>  
><strong>It's time to love again<strong>  
><strong>Before too late, before too long<strong>  
><strong>Lets try to take it back<strong>  
><strong>Before it all went wrong<strong> 


	3. The Dark Night

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, computer problems enabled the Wednesday update. But still look for an update this Wednesday. I hope you enjoy the read, and I look forward to hearing your feedback. So please, please review.**

**Chapter Three- The Dark Night**

Like clockwork, Dorota looked down at her watch as she quickly began to finish up the task that she was assigned to do. Giving a nod to the chef, so that he would put a move on it for when Eleanor would soon arrive for her breakfast, Dorota knew that there was no time to be wasted. A business woman such as Eleanor Waldorf, prided herself on being punctual and on time, and everything around her had to be the same way. Putting her duster up in the cleaning closet, she then scurried over to grab her apron before taking one final look at the clock to see that she had made good timing. Giving herself a smile of self appreciation, Dorota headed up the staircase towards Blair's room as it was now time to move on to the next assigned task. Opening the door to Blair's room, Dorota made sure to watch her step before she finally reached the curtains. Releasing a batch of sunshine into the room like she always had at this time, Blair had begun to stir awake in her sleep. Slowly sitting up in her bed, Blair looked on at Dorota with a sarcastic smile before crawling towards the foot of the bed to see Dan squirm around in his pallet that he had made for himself last night. Dan's eyes fluttered opened to see Blair's looking back at him before he let out a groan of annoyance that he was up this early after a crappy night, quickly pulling the covers over himself, Dan tried his best to block out the reality of another crappy day.

**I found varity On Nolan's Avenue Down where the air is sweet **

**As L.A. skies are blue **

**The water tried to break it down **

**But it held through **

**It gave a little for the sake of staying true **

Resting his head up against the cold brick wall, Chuck found comfort in counting the number of bars that had kept him confined to his cell. It wasn't really a surprise to him that the great Bart Bass couldn't even be bothered to bail his son out of a jail cell, that Bart had put him in over his scuffle with Joel. The cold, harsh realities were all starting to set in for Chuck, and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about something he knew for the longest. Closing his eyes, Chuck did his best to clench back the anger that wanted to stop any part of him from feeling sorry for himself, because if there was anything Chuck hated more, it was him feeling sorry for himself. Only one girl understood him in his darkest, vulnerable state that would allow him to feel sympathy for his pathetic life, but that girl was gone. To his surprise, Chuck perked up a bit once he saw the guards come to open up the cell that he was in. Wasting no time in questioning the guard's decision, Chuck got up from his seat and made a quick exit from the cell to head out. Heading into the processing station to get his release papers, Chuck was pained to see Georgina standing, waiting for him with a cocky smile plastered on her face. It became more than apparent to the youngest Bass, that Georgina had bailed him out.

**We cut ties **

**We tell lies **

**We hate change **

**And we wanna claim where we feel **

**We take toes **

**We rake yours **

**Yeah we dig holes **

**And we're diggin right in your fears **

Lying awake in her bed, Jenny let out a disappointing sigh of another attempt of getting sleep gone badly. Everything that she could think of, Jenny had tried more than once with hopes of getting an ounce of sleep. For the past couple of weeks, Jenny had gotten a total of ten hours of sleep and that wasn't even consecutively. Hearing the usual knock at her door by her father, Rufus let his daughter know that he was off to the gallery and that Alison would be around if she needed anything. A year ago, Jenny dreamed of having her parents around so that they could work on getting back together, but now, all she wanted was to just escape the bickering that seemed to ensue whenever they were together. Giving a weak statement to let her father know that she had heard all that he had said, Rufus was resigned to leave his daughter to yet another day in her room. Grabbing her ipod, Jenny fluffed her pillows to her liking before she finally laid back on them for another attempt at trying to get some sleep. Closing her eyes, everything went dark in Jenny's mind as she felt herself slowly slip in to a sleeping state. Easing the tension in her body before her mind drifted off.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Giving her one final punch to the face, she had finally reached a point where she was too weak from struggling to fight back any long. Whatever happens at that point, she'd have to let happen because there was no one to rescue her. Clenching her eyes shut to fight the tears of defeat, she could hear the jingling sounds of his belt being undone along with the sounds of his zipper coming down. It didn't take long for her to realize what was to happen, tears streamed down her face as he ripped at her underwear. Feeling him put his hand around her throat, Jenny turned towards where Chuck lie as if she was trying to focus in on him rather than what was being done to her. Seeing the blood trail drip on to the sheets, the more blood she saw the more she zoned out of her reality. The shooting pains of him forcefully entering her caused her to wince in pain, but what was all ready taken from her, that hurt more than any penetration he was doing to her.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Quickly rising up in the bed, Jenny felt her breathing go to a rapid pace as she felt her self drift into that night. Looking around at her surroundings, Jenny needed to make sure that she wasn't back in that room again as the hell of that evening had scared her. Coming to grips that it was just a nightmare, she raced over to her lap top that was on her desk and began to search the internet for any type of relief that would make it all stop.

**We're waking up **

**We're waking up **

**And right on time **

**And right on **

**Time **

**We'll take these roads **

**We'll break them up **

**And right on time **

**And right on Time! **

Taking her glasses off as she headed out of her office, Eleanor was glad to see that the workers were filing in to begin work on the lighting in the dining area. Earlier on the months, she had made plans to throw Dan a birthday party since he had become a newly added piece to their family, and she wanted to show him her gratitude. Making her way into the kitchen to join Dorota and the rest of the staff, Eleanor was quickly greeted with her usual cup of tea and scone for her breakfast. Giving up hope that Dan was going to manage to get up from his slumber, Blair made her way down the staircase and into the kitchen to join her mother. Along the way, Blair couldn't help notice the work that was being done in the dining area for the upcoming party that Eleanor had planned for Dan. Blair had always known that her mother had high regards for Dan, but she never could pin point the reasons as to why her mother felt the need to treat Dan like he was her own flesh and blood. Entering into the kitchen, the staff gave nervous looks at each other once they saw Blair's appearance in the kitchen. Grabbing her glass of orange juice that was prepared for her, Blair rested up against the counter top as she was eager to hear what her mother wanted to discuss.

"Is Daniel still asleep?" Eleanor asked

"Yes" Blair replied as she picked at her muffin "I believe his words were, leave me alone" she said recalling Dan's statement

"What happened last night?" Dorota asked as she began to wipe the counters

"Oh, just the fact that Alison Humphrey is back in town" Blair said as both Eleanor and Dorota looked shocked at the news "Exactly, I had the same reaction" she commented "Dan had the typical reaction, and I thought it'd be best if Dan just came over here for the night" she said

"It was that bad?" Eleanor asked

"It could have been worse, but it was that bad. Dan just has this hot button when it comes to his mother, and them being in the same area for the night was a frightening thought" Blair said

"You did the right thing, I mean I'm sure he'll feel better with a cool head" Eleanor said

"Do you think she came back for his birthday?" Dorota asked

"Maybe she wanted to surprise him" Eleanor then suggested

"She surprised him all right. Dan and I walked in on Alison and Rufus arguing. Alison threatened to go for custody of Jenny, she wants Jenny to live with her" Blair relayed the information to them

"Why?" Dorota asked

"Beats me, all I know is that it set Dan off. He loves his family, and the thought of Jenny going to live with Alison full time….a new added tension was put between them" Blair said

"Well she is the girl's mother" Eleanor tried to reason

"I tried to look at that way as well, but then I remember the fact that Alison is never around much. I'm guessing a mother should be around to constitute as a mother….no offense" Blair said as she began to realize that might have been a statement aimed at her mother's old tactics

"I think we should at least see why Alison feels the need to move Jenny before we start tagging her with the bad mother label" Eleanor said

"Jenny is acting weird, but it doesn't warrant a trip up to Hudson. If I were to take a wild guess, I think something else is going on" Blair said

"Something else like what?" Eleanor asked

"I don't know, I don't fraternize with the minions or ex-minions" Blair replied

"Even the ones that are the sister of the guy you like?" Dorota asked

"She still falls under minion status, I show no favoritism" Blair replied

"Clearly" Eleanor laughed "I just think that maybe she misses her daughter" she said

"And her son? Where does he factor in on all of this because last time I checked, she had two kids" Blair stated "I think we would have all been better off if she would have stayed in Hudson because now Humphrey is going to be all grumpy and moody" she said

"Basically Ms. Blair on first day of cycle" Dorota joked

"To put in ovary terms, yes" Blair replied "Besides, I'm more intrigued to know why you feel the need to throw a party for Humphrey?" she then asked

"You were well aware of the fact that I was going to throw a party" Eleanor said

"Yes, but why?" Blair asked "I mean I knew about it, but I'm beginning to worry that you're focusing your energy into this party for other reasons" she said "We're not suddenly poor, and you're trying to create good memories before slapping me with the shocking news, are we?" she asked

"First of all, I make the money for the family, not us…" Eleanor said before Blair interrupted

"I beg to differ, I blackmailed at least two or three people into working with you" Blair said

"That's exactly what a mother likes to hear" Eleanor smiled sarcastically

"She takes pride in it" Dorota told Eleanor as they looked on at Blair

"The point I'm trying to achieve is that you knew about this party ahead of time, and I'm not trying to distract myself due to other reasons" Eleanor said

"Then what's with the need to show gratitude to Humphrey, you pay him, that's gratitude" Blair said "Not to mention you pay for his tuition" she said "That sounds like over gratitude" she then added

"Unlike you, I do fraternize with the people that work for me" Eleanor smiled "Now, I need you to dig up as much information as possible on what Daniel might want for his birthday" she said

"He likes books" Dorota pointed out

"Yes, but what book? What author?" Eleanor asked

"He's a literary buff, he likes the classics. He gets a kick out of message boards debating the Great Gatsby and its interpretations" Blair said

"Aw, that's sweet that you know that" Dorota complimented

"I knew that even when I loathed him" Blair replied "Now, I just semi-loath him with a dash of thinking he's cute" she said "It's sickening to think how much the Humphrey appeal has changed me" she then said to herself

"Just make sure you pick up something useful that can transpire into a thoughtful gift" Eleanor said

"Yeah, yeah. I should head back up stairs to see if grumpy is up" Blair said as she finished up her glass of orange juice before she headed out of the kitchen. Making her way up the stairs to her room, Blair opened the door to see that Dan wasn't lying in his little pallet any longer. Taking a seat on the edge of her bed, Blair was caught off guard to see Dan step out of her bathroom, dripping with water as half of him was covered. It was no secret that Dan took well care of his body, and the more athletic he had become, the more chiseled his chest was. Her eyes focused in on him as the water had showed off his most impressive areas. Toweling himself, Dan had yet to realize that Blair was in the room before she finally made a noise in order for him to look over in her direction.

"I thought you'd be asleep" Blair replied still shook up over the amazing sight that was his body

"No, I thought it'd be best to get up. I have a meeting with Coach today" Dan told her as he began to notice her eyes still focused in on him

"Oh" Blair said shaking her head but really didn't hear a word that he had told her

"Is this disturbing you?" Dan asked as he pointed to his bare chest

"No. No" Blair said trying to pretend like it wasn't but it was clear that her eyes could only lock in on his watery chest "I mean it's not like I haven't seen you naked, you've seen me naked. So we should be comfortable with seeing each other naked" she said

"I really don't think we should be seeing each other naked for a while" Dan told her

"Right, and I fully agree with that" Blair agreed as they looked at each other awkwardly "Then maybe it might be best that you put a shirt on or something" she then suggested

"I was just about to suggest that" Dan laughed as he reached over to grab the shirt that was on the bed "Thanks again for letting me crash here last night" he said as he put the shirt on

"No problem, you know you've got this unlimited access thing going for you over here" Blair replied "Are you much calmer now?" she asked

"I was calm last night" Dan replied

"No, you were scary last night" Blair replied "Your mom really get to you, huh?" she asked

"If you find out that your mother is planning to get custody of your sibling, how would you feel?" Dan asked

"I would be mad, but I'd try to prove the point that she belongs with me" Blair said

"Yeah, that whole rational way of dealing with things doesn't work for my mother. With her, it's always a selfish route" Dan said

"Maybe so" Blair said "Do you think she's back for your pending birthday?" she asked

"I really don't care why she's back, I just want her gone" Dan replied

"Well maybe you should just avoid the loft for a while, if that's where your mother will be" Blair replied

"I'm not going to avoid my own house because of her" Dan stated

"Yes, but I think this is something you should avoid. Try staying calm and less grouchy" Blair said

"I'm calm" Dan replied quickly

"You think you're calm, but you're not" Blair said "In fact, we should talk about your birthday, which should make you less grumpy" she then said

"I don't think celebrating my birthday is going to help much" Dan replied

"Why? Worried I might Judas your birthday like you did mine?" Blair asked with a bit of a grin on her face

"Yes, I fear what you might do to my birthday. I haven't gotten an ounce of sleep all because of what you might have cooked up in that beautiful head of yours" Dan replied sarcastically

"At least you're acknowledging its beautiful" Blair smiled "But Humphrey, who doesn't look forward to their birthday?" she asked

"Uh, me" Dan replied "Every year, it's a new thing, new way of showing me that the universe sucks" he exclaimed

"What happened last year?" Blair asked

"Oh, just the simple fact that my dad thought it was a great idea to cut back hours at the gallery. I know, doesn't sound bad, but seeing as the bar only pays so much for nineties cover songs….it forced me to stop doing odd jobs, and get a real one" Dan said

"So you were thrust into the workforce earlier than intended, is that really a reason to proclaim your B-day a D-day?" Blair asked

"Age Thirteen, got mauled by a dog. Age Fourteen, split my pants in an attempt to blow out the candles…." Dan said

"So?" Blair replied

"At a family restaurant, with people behind me looking" Dan stated "Age Fifteen, found out that dear old mom was cheating again. Sixteen, dad pursues dream of being a rock star, which forces me to work to help pay bills. Age Seventeen, I don't care to hear what disaster can happen next" he said

"Wow, if I ever need a laugh, I guess I should ask about birthdays fourteen and down" Blair laughed as Dan just shook his head "Stop being dramatic Humphrey. I promise you that I will make this a new birthday tradition for you, a happy less crappy one" she smiled

"You know that's a bad way to start a relationship, with a lie because that's a lie…there is no way you can improve my birthday luck" Dan smiled

* * *

><p>Leaning up against the elevator doors, Chuck rolled his eyes at the very presence of Georgina. Their had been many nights where he cursed himself for ever losing his virginity to her, but nothing made him loathe the very action even more than what he felt right now. Unlike the rest of his friends, he knew how Georgina operated, he knew what she was capable of, and he knew that this gesture would have to be met with some sort of compensation in return. Chuck had never been one to count on daddy for the rescue, but he was slowly starting to realize that he couldn't get any lower than what he felt right now. Tossing his keys onto the counter as soon he entered his suite, the only thing that Chuck had on his mind was to have a drink, especially with the night he had. Laughing to herself, Georgina couldn't help but see how annoyed Chuck was that she was the one to come and rescue him from jail. Deep down, Georgina always felt like she had more of a connection with Chuck because like her, he had a dark side that seemed to get the best of him sometimes, but like Serena, he felt this sudden urge to tame it. Stretching out on the sofa, Georgina played with her legs in a seductive manner, hoping that it would inspire some sort of sexual desire within the youngest Bass. Turning his attention to Georgina's antics while he took a long sip of his glass of Vodka, Chuck could only hope that there would be enough Vodka in the state of New York to help him through the day.<p>

"You know, I'm new to this whole being polite deal, but aren't you supposed to say thank you?" Georgina asked with a smile plastered across her face

"Why the hell are you spending your money like that? You're not getting another dime of mine since you seem to do as you please" Chuck snarled at her

"Okay, I'm sorry for bailing you out of jail. Why were you in there in the first place?" Georgina asked

"We don't have that type of conversations, so don't start acting like my friend" Chuck replied

"You and Serena are just unbelievable!" Georgina said in disbelief to herself "I bailed you out of jail!" she yelled at him "Don't you think I deserve something in return?" she asked

"Go!" Chuck yelled in response as they just glared at each other for a good while before a smile came upon Georgina's face

"You want to have angry sex now?" Georgina asked

"Like I'd touch you" Chuck laughed to himself

"You touched me at the tender age of fourteen, what's different now?" Georgina asked

"You talk" Chuck replied

"Someone's got to tell you of your progress" Georgina smiled devilishly at him "I remember all the crazy places we used to have sex. In the locker room, the woods, bathrooms, your dad's bed…" she began to list before she looked over to see his reaction "I think I hit a nerve" she sang

"And you're on mine. What are you getting at?" Chuck asked

"You were in jail because of Bart? Wow, I can't believe I didn't think of that before. What'd he do now?" Georgina asked

"He put me in jail. I knew there was something lacking with you, use your head, don't just give it" Chuck told her as he poured himself another glass of vodka "I think you should be going now" he then told her

"And miss out on all the fun we're going to have, never" Georgina smiled

"You're not her" Chuck told her "So why don't you drop the act, and realize that you're not welcome here. No one, not even your so called friends wants you here….you should go off to some far off place, and stay gone" he said

"I'm not going, so get over it" Georgina replied "You guys act like we haven't had good times, we've had unbelievable times" she said

"Advice for you, if a guy screws you and wants nothing else, that doesn't mean he wants you around" Chuck said

"What's the point in that statement? I never wanted you to love me" Georgina said "I don't think you're even capable of love" she laughed as Chuck gripped on tight to his glass

"I sure miss Katie. I wonder what Katie would do, to make me feel better" Chuck replied knowing exactly what buttons to push with Georgina

"All right. It's obvious we know each other very well" Georgina replied "So why don't we do the thing we're both very good at?" she asked

"It's pathetic, when a girl has to beg for it" Chuck replied

"And it's pathetic when a guy can't catch the hint" Georgina quickly fired back as a moment of silence came between them "Don't tell me you like dipping your pole into the kiddy pawn?" she asked with a bit of laughter

"I don't follow" Chuck said

"Oh, don't make me spell it out" Georgina replied in excitement "You like the fresh meat!" she declared

"Now you've clearly lost your mind" Chuck replied "A girl is a girl, whether senior or freshmen" he said "So there goes that theory" he then told her

"Of course you like girls, but you have preferences…" Georgina said

"I've had to up them after my encounters with you" Chuck said

"You like bagging the prizes, granted I'm in a league of my own, but you like the thrill" Georgina said "So for you to stay steady in the kiddy pool has me wondering if you've lost your touch" she said

"I've hardly lost that. Hell, I can have you at any moment…I've just become bored with the copies running amuck in Manhattan" Chuck said

"Copies? You're really trying your best to sell me on this" Georgina laughed "You know I've got my sources" she said

"You've got whatever we give you" Chuck quickly replied before Georgina got up from her seat to walk over towards him. Closing the gap in between them, Georgina moved in closer towards him as he just did his best to not lash out at her.

"Meet me tonight. My hotel suite will be open for you" Georgina whispered to him as their compromising position got even more twisted and tangled

"You don't get it, do you?" Chuck asked as he brushed away the strands of hair behind her ear as he continued to groom her

"What is there to get? You want sex, so do I? So go a couple rounds and we'll be good, sex is good for the soul" Georgina smiled as she leaned in to kiss his neck before he quickly pinned her up against the wall "You always did play rough" she began to laugh as his grip on her tightened

"Then let me be more succinct" Chuck growled in her ear as she tried to worm her way out of his grasp

"You're hurting me Chuck!" Georgina said as did her best to escape his grip "Chuck!" she yelled

"You held a certain fascination when you were beautiful, delicate and untouched" Chuck said as his hard and heavy breath weighed heavily on her neck as she turned away from his touch. Re-establishing his grip on her, Chuck took his hands to her jaw line so that he could turn her face to look at him "But now you're like one of the Arabians my father used to own. Rode hard and put away wet. I don't want you anymore. And I can't see why anyone else would." he said before he let go of his grip on her as he turned to walk away, making her feel worthless. "Get the hell out" he then told her before left the suite.

* * *

><p>Pushing himself to finish up the last lap of his five mile run, Dan kept reminding himself of the ice cold water that he would treat himself to afterwards. Last years soccer season had been lightening in a bottle for him, but Coach Matthews was determined to whip him into shape for the upcoming season so that they could go further into the post season. With all that was going on in his personal life, Dan welcomed the transition back into soccer because he now had something to release his frustrations into, and something that made him relevant at St. Jude's as opposed to be an outsider in his own school. Finishing up his final leg of the lap, Coach Matthew clapped excitedly at Dan's timing as if he had just won the lottery or something. Throwing a few praises at Dan, Coach Matthews quickly ran over to his office to go gather some other training items that he wanted to work on with Dan. Laughing at his coach's eagerness as he sipped on his water, Dan quickly heard his cell phone going off in his gym bag. Dan was a bit hesitant to answer the phone, in fear of his mother calling, but he knew that he couldn't just avoid his phone all together. Grabbing his phone, he was glad to see that it was Blair calling him and not his mother, so he wasted no time in answering.<p>

"Hey, what's up?" Dan asked as he answered the phone

"Do you like anything other than books, movies, and writing?" Blair asked "I mean that's a broad range of things to go off of, but nothing in those categories screams Ralph Lauren, Gucci, or Hilfiger" she said

"What are you doing?" Dan asked

"I'm shopping for your birthday gift" Blair replied "Weren't you listening?" she then asked

"Yes" Dan replied "I don't want you or Eleanor to make a big deal out of this. In fact, I don't want a gift" he said

"She's not making a big deal out of this" Blair lied

"Are you lying?" Dan asked with a bit of laughter in his voice

"Just give me something to go off of Humphrey because anything I get right now will end up being for my back to school wardrobe" Blair told him

"Pillow castle" Dan replied after a moment of thought

"Pillow castle. Wow, being poor does give you a new way of looking at things" Blair replied as Dan just laughed

"When Jenny and I were little, we'd try to build these pillow castles. We could never get it right, but we just kept trying because we thought we'd figure it out because it was pillows we were working with. Never got it, and that seriously bugs me because I hate failing" Dan smiled as he told the story

"Changing subjects how is your little work out going?" Blair asked

"Now I know you're lying because you've never showed interest in me playing soccer" Dan said as he just laughed at her obvious way of not knowing what he was talking about when it came to pillow castles

"I've showed minimal interest, but I've showed interest. I just think you play a barbaric sport" Blair said

"And water polo is any better?" Dan asked her

"Water polo has created some of the finest pieces of art" Blair laughed "Like you don't get a kick out of volleyball" she then said

"Short spandex shorts, who doesn't get a kick out of it" Dan told her with a bit of laughter "I'm surprised your putting effort into my birthday since you were so dead set on the fact that I ruined yours" he said

"Oh, you did ruin mine" Blair quickly replied "But the cake was a nice touch" she said

"Thank you, it was an homage to sixteen candles" Dan smiled

"I'm surprised I haven't heard Carter chiming in the back round. Is he still huffing and puffing after last night?" Blair asked as Dan just laughed

"Carter is unreachable at the moment. He's probably laid up in his room with a champagne bottle beside him" Dan said

"Or laid up with my minions" Blair replied "Gossip Girl got a sighting, and things were quote, unquote hot between them" she said

"How about that? A threesome. The Fuk Me twins have took a toll on him and made him a new man" Dan laughed

"The Fuk Me twins, why does it not surprise me that he'd have such low standards" Blair replied

"Sex is sex" Dan reasoned

"Nice to know, that's such a typical guy thing for you to say" Blair said

"I'm a guy" Dan stated

"So our little hook up in the Hamptons, what was that?" Blair asked

"I'd say that the Hamptons were…..it was interesting, but I don't think it had that romantic vibe….it was like…" Dan said trying to search for the words

"Two people in heat" Blair blurted out

"Okay, we can use that if you're comfortable with it" Dan laughed

"Can I be honest with you about something?" Blair asked "I feel bad about this, but I've decided to tell you anyways" she said

"What?" Dan asked

"I was kind of glad that you were in my room this morning. I mean it felt good to know you were there, and it wasn't just a sexual thing" Blair admitted to him "I guess that's girly of me" she laughed to herself before her eyes quickly landed on the youngest Humphrey. Normally she would have seen this unusual sight as just a random spotting, but it was who Jenny was with that caught Blair's attention the most. Chuck was notorious for experimenting while growing up, they all were pretty much, but the days of experimenting for Blair had been long gone, but to see Jenny with one of the dealers they used to go to just made her uneasy. Jenny's weird behavior of the last time that they spoke still stuck with Blair, even when she tried her hardest to shake it loose, but Blair couldn't help but feel like something was off about the young girl.

"I wish I could've avoided the heated conversation with my mother, but I did enjoy waking up to know that you were only a few feet away" Dan replied as a nervous feeling came over him. "Look, I know that it's new for us to talk about us, but…." he said before Blair cut him off

"Humphrey, I have to call you back. I'm sorry" Blair said before she hung up the phone. Rushing over towards the side of the building to where she saw Jenny. Hoping to catch Jenny in the act so that she could scold her for being so stupid, Blair found that no one was there. Looking around the area just a bit, Blair was determined to see if Jenny was anywhere near by, but knew that she had probably left. Pulling out her cell phone, Blair figured if she was going to get down to the bottom of this then she would have to call the person that even put her in contact with the dealer.

* * *

><p>Making his way down the familiar hallways, Dan could swear that he could remember every memory he ever had in this place. What started out as his dad's gift to his mother had morphed into a daunting reminder of her absence, but luckily his father had managed to turn it into something more. A part of Dan wanted his father to work at the gallery full time, so that he would make enough money to help the family survive, but he knew that the gallery wasn't where his father truly wanted to be at. There were times where Dan wanted his father to let go of his pipe dream of playing in a band, but with the break up of the family, the only thing his father had that brought him joy was his music. Sometimes when his dad scrambled to get money together to pay the bills, Dan would take on extra shifts with Eleanor so that he could handle the bills that his mother used to pay while she was living at the loft. Dan never told his dad about this because he knew that it would only make him feel worse, he had always made up the excuse that he had talked the bill collectors into giving them an extension, and that was an excuse that Rufus always bought. Coming in to see his father lose yet another piece of commission on a piece, Dan had wished that his timing had been better so that he could have persuaded the lady into buying earlier. Waving goodbye to the lady as she left, Dan walked over towards his dad.<p>

"I guess it's just a bad day all around" Dan sighed

"Yeah, it's just one of those days" Rufus replied "How was your workout?" he then asked

"It was sweaty and hot" Dan replied "Coach wants me to be ready for the season" he said

"That's great, having sports is a great outlet for frustrations" Rufus told him "As long as it doesn't take away from your studies" he then said

"I'm still all about Dartmouth. I actually got a letter of recommendation from an Ivy League board member, I think that's going to help me when it comes to interviews" Dan said

"Good, good. I still want you to stay focused, I know with everything going on that it might be difficult, but stay focused" Rufus said

"You mean like mom's sudden appearance, and her delusional thought of taking Jenny back to Hudson. What's that all about?" Dan asked

"Your mother and I were just arguing, words were exchanged and it got out of hand" Rufus said

"Out of hand is when you tell her she gained a little weight or told her that cooking really isn't her thing. Threatening for custody, that's a whole different subject" Dan said

"Trust me, it was out of hand" Rufus sighed

"Did something happen while I was away? I mean I get this overwhelming feeling like something has happened" Dan said as Rufus just looked at his son in moment of confusion

"No, nothing happened. The summer was the typical Humphrey summer, minus you and a boat" Rufus said

"So then why is mom back? Usually she sends us off by train, and then that's it. Mom looks like she's been staying around a bit" Dan said

"We've been finalizing things for the divorce" Rufus said "You can't possibly be this disturbed with her presence, can you?" he then asked

"I just wish that she would stay away, I mean every time we try to move on, here she comes back with her lies" Dan said

"But she's still your mother, she still loves you" Rufus said

"Don't tell me that, I know you're supposed to say that…but don't say that to me. You and I both know that I know more than Jenny will ever know about mom, I'm just tired of turning a blind eye to it" Dan said

"Yes, you've had to deal with a lot when it comes to your mother and I, but she's still your mother" Rufus stated

"We don't exactly get to pick and choose our parents, so she's my mother, but not by choice" Dan said

"What is this? The cold and heartless Dan?" Rufus asked

"This is just the Dan that wants this year to be different from the last, and the year before that, then the year before. I want a better year" Dan replied "We should be focused on making sure that she won't make good on taking Jen away" he said

"I'm not going to worry about that. There are bigger things to worry about that your mother's idle threats" Rufus said

"Okay, well I'm not going to just sit back and wait for her to make good" Dan said

"Relax, calm down" Rufus told his son

"Fine, I'll relax" Dan quickly replied not wanting to carry the conversation on any long about his mother.

"Well you seem to be off to a good start; Eleanor Waldorf sent me an invitation to your dinner party. What is that about?" Rufus asked him as he just laughed

"She's hell bent on showing her gratitude to me" Dan replied

"For what?" Rufus asked

"For saving her family. I really didn't want her to make a big deal about this, but I guess she has" Dan sighed

"Saving her family, who knew you'd be such a knight" Rufus laughed "So I take it that Blair is appreciative of you as well?" he asked

"I'm not quite sure if I'd loop that all together" Dan said "We've just come to understand each other" he said

"Understand each other? This was a girl that you said was ninety five pound worth of girly evil" Rufus said

"She's more than that. She's someone that infuriates me, yet I look forward to" Dan said with a smile on his face at the thought of Blair

"Do I detect romance?" Rufus asked

"I don't know" Dan replied "We're taking things slow because there is Serena to think about, but I hope there is romance" he said

"No wonder you like going over there so much" Rufus laughed "Your living like a king" he teased "So what should I expect from this dinner party?" he then asked his son

"Anything and everything" Dan laughed

* * *

><p>Furious with Chuck, Georgina had half the mind to destroy his suite out of anger but she knew that the best way to get to Chuck wasn't through temper tantrums. Taking a moment to get control of herself after her recent rejection, Georgina straightens herself up before she headed out of the suite. Knowing that Chuck couldn't have gotten far, Georgina began to sift through her purse to apply more lipstick on to her lips as she looked on at the mirrors within the elevator. All she wanted was a little fun, but Chuck and Serena gave her little to play with, so she was in desperate need to show them that she wasn't going to go away quietly like they wanted. Stepping off of the elevator, Georgina scanned the restaurant to see Chuck taking a seat at the bar. What was with him and drinking? Georgina thought to herself as she walked over towards him. Ever since she knew Chuck, he always had a glass in hand with something strong inside of it, so that he could stomach the moment. Taking a seat beside him at the bar, Chuck let out a low growl of frustration as there seemed to be no escaping Georgina, when all he wanted was just a moment to him.<p>

"Don't you think you were a little cruel back there?" Georgina asked him through gritted teeth

"You're a big girl, you can handle it" Chuck replied "I thought you would have left by now" he said

"I'm not going anywhere!" Georgina said as she slammed her hand on the counter in a fit of anger towards him

"Someone's got a temper tantrum" Chuck laughed

"Don't play with me Chuck, I can make your life a living hell" Georgina threatened

"Thinking about our perverse sexual time together, that's torture enough" Chuck replied

"I get it, you hated it. You don't have to keep throwing it in my face" Georgina told him just as Blair made her way over towards where they were sitting at the bar

"Georgina, go" Blair said as she took a seat next to Chuck

"What are you doing here?" Chuck asked as he turned to look at Blair

"I have to talk to you, and there is no squirming your way out of this" Blair told him

"Uh, well you'll have to wait because we're talking" Georgina told her

"Let me guess what the subject was…probably something to do with you're disgusting sexual encounter. Seeing as you spread easier than Jiffy, I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say that you want another roll in the hay with Charles" Blair smiled devilishly at Georgina

"You told her?" Georgina asked as she looked at Chuck

"We needed something to laugh about back then" Blair laughed "Did you really think that it meant something to him? Chuck and faithful have never gone together, they don't even know each other" she commented as Chuck couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the comment

"You should really just go" Chuck told her

"Fine. I'll go, but I will be back" Georgina threatened

"Oh, we don't doubt that" Blair replied

"I'll be sure to tell Serena you said hey" Georgina said sarcastically as she walked off

"Do not under any conditions sleep with Georgina Sparks, the last thing we need is you mixing business with pleasure or insanity in her case" Blair told him

"Georgina is the last thing that's on my mind" Chuck sighed "So what do we need to talk about? I'm not really in the mood for company" he said

"Jenny Humphrey. I saw her with Zeke today, and she looked like she was buying" Blair stated "Care to explain how she knows Zeke?" she asked as Chuck immediately focused in at the idea of Jenny buying from their longtime dealer

"I never introduced Jenny Humphrey to Zeke" Chuck said "I'm sure she's over heard me talking with him, but I didn't go out of my way to have them meet" he said

"I figured since you took the time to introduce her to Joel, than Zeke wouldn't be any different" Blair said as Chuck tensed up at the mention of Joel

"How was she? When you saw her?" Chuck asked

"Stupid, for buying drugs, that's how she looked" Blair quickly replied "I didn't really stop and see if she was rocking the latest Bensimon" she replied sarcastically

"How do you even know she was buying drugs?" Chuck asked

"Because Zeke only serves one purpose in life. I swear he honestly thinks he was destined to be a drug dealer, that's how narrow minded he is" Blair said

"Okay, point taken" Chuck said "But how did she seem?" he asked

"She's seemed weird, even for Humphrey standards" Blair said "Our last conversation she blamed me for introducing you two, she just seems off kilter" she said

"She blamed you?" Chuck asked with concern

"Yes and that alone made me think she was crazy. Do you know anything? I mean you two were friends, what happened at the Worthington party?" Blair asked before Chuck took a sip from his drink

"Nothing" Chuck said "I'll talk to Jenny" he said

"You still never answered my question, what happened at the Worthington party?" Blair asked as she looked at him skeptically

"You're sticking your nose into something that has nothing there" Chuck said before he finished off the rest of his drink before throwing down a few dollar bills onto the counter

"Chuck" Blair said as she grabbed onto his arm "If you did anything, I will find out. So this is your chance to tell me, what happened?" she asked

"And like I said, nothing" Chuck replied before he pulled away from her embrace "I'll talk to her" he said before he walked away

* * *

><p>Running her brush through her hair once more, Blair had finally come to satisfy that her hair was just how she liked it. Pulling it up into a bun for the night, she reached over to turn out the lights on her vanity before heading out of the bathroom. Surprised to see that Dan wasn't in his room that Dorota had laid out for him in the across the way from her room, Blair had enjoyed having Dan in her room, even if it was on the floor, but she enjoyed knowing that he was with her for the night. Making her way down the hall and over to the staircase, Blair saw that the lights were out and that bottom. Just as she was about to head back to her room, Blair could hear rumblings come from within the kitchen, and it didn't take her long to figure out that Dan had to be stuffing his face with something to eat. Turning the corner in a mad dash to catch him in the act, Blair found that her suspicions were right as half a turkey sandwich hung out of his mouth. Dan stood like a deer in head lights as he could only agree with her claims that he was always stuffing his face whenever he was at the penthouse. Finally breaking their stare on each other to walk back over to the table so that he could sit at his laptop, while she just followed behind with a water bottle in hand.<p>

"I love when I'm right, it just only proves how wrong you are" Blair smiled

"And you love when I'm wrong" Dan laughed "So did you find my present?" he asked her

"Do you honestly expect me to answer that?" Blair asked him in return

"No, I don't think you did" Dan laughed

"Then you're right, I didn't. You're far more difficult than I originally pegged you as" Blair said

"That's me, Mr. Difficult" Dan laughed to himself "I appreciate the valiant effort though" he smiled at her before she began to notice that his lap top was opened, as if he had been writing something.

"What are you writing about?" Blair asked as she nodded over to his lap top

"Just a work in progress" Dan replied as he closed the screen on his computer "I've actually come across a road block" he said

"Care to share, maybe I can help you out of it" Blair suggested

"No, that's okay. I've actually been a little distracted" Dan said

"Carter still talking about his recent threesome?" Blair asked as she teased him

"No, I haven't heard the details of the threesome. I'm not sure I want to though" Dan replied "That's the fewer guys like approach, but I'm not into the whole threesome deal" he said

"Your right, that's less guy like, if that's even a phrase" Blair laughed at him "Then again, I did find you watching porn in the pantry that one time" she said as he groaned "That's very perverted of you to say the least" she laughed at him

"That was just one time, I was very virginal then and needed to know what the hell I was doing or getting myself into" Dan reasoned

"Oh, you knew who you were getting yourself into" Blair replied sarcastically

"Yes, I knew who I was getting into" Dan laughed "I forget how good you are with the wit, one of the many things I missed" he said sarcastically

"How do you do it?" Blair asked

"Do what?" Dan asked as she moved closer to him so that she could open up a new window screen for a word processor

"Just take a random thought, then turn it into a thousands of words about that one thought" Blair said as she put the cursor on the page while Dan became drunk off of her scent

"Its just a series of thoughts put into one character, then another series of thoughts put into another that create a unique journey" Dan said softly

"So it's that simple?" Blair asked as she looked back at him over her shoulder

"Just that simple" Dan replied as he gave her a quick smile "About last…" he began to say before she accidentally opened up a different screen on the lap top

"Joseph Anson? Who is this?" Blair asked with a bit of nervousness in her voice while Dan did his best to draw his attention away from her beauty

"Uh…someone that I was hoping to find" Dan said as he stumbled through his words "It would be a long shot, but all I know is that he's a corporate guy" he said "Do you by any chance happen to know who Joseph is?" Dan asked as she froze where she stood "I mean my mom worked as a secretary many, many moons ago…so I'm guessing that he's some sort of a corporate guy. You know everyone and anyone, so maybe I'm wasting my time with the googling" he said

"Why?" Blair asked nervously "What's the significance of this Joseph guy

"Because I think finding out who this Joseph guy is can show once and for all that she's an unfit parent" Dan said as Blair quickly grabbed the lap top away from him.

"There it is again" Blair said hoping that she could change the subject on him without making it obvious that she knew exactly who Joseph was

"There is what?" Dan asked

"This animosity tone you have towards your mother. I mean you make my problems with my mother seem so trivial" Blair replied

"That's because you're issues with your mother wasn't about her cheating and walking out on your family, you guys didn't communicate" Dan pointed out

"And from what I saw the other night, neither do you and your mom" Blair replied

"Okay, sarcasm won't get you the answer you want" Dan told her

"Don't get so uptight" Blair replied "I just…I think that there is more to the story" she said

"There's nothing more" Dan replied "I don't get what you want me to say?" he asked her "This is my family. Jenny is my family, and it's my responsibility to protect my family" he then told her

"I know I'm new to this whole role of the child, but shouldn't Rufus worry about that…keeping and protecting the family?" Blair asked

"Well it's my job, and my mom disturbs that job" Dan replied "What more do I have to say to make you understand?" he then asked

"Nothing. I don't want you to say anything" Blair said as a moment of silence "I just want to note that you hardly butted out when it came to my issues…" she said before Dan just laughed to himself

"So now its payback for butting in?" Dan asked

"If you want to look at it that way" Blair laughed before she wiped away a stray eyelash that was on his face as a moment of silence came between them. "You're the most transparent person I've ever met, but when it comes to your mother…I can never read you" she asked him as she rested her back up against the cabinet "What's the real reason why your so angry with her?" she asked before he let out a sigh of frustration before he got up from his seat to put his plate up at the sink. Turning on the water to wash his dish, Dan did all he could to avoid discussing his mother any further, but Blair couldn't help but wonder what the deal was. "Will you at least talk to me?" she asked as he turned to look at her, and for a moment he tried to process what he was going to say to her that would make her understand.

"You mean besides the fact that she cheated on my dad two times, backed away from her responsibilities of the house, forced Jenny to grow up with a part time mother, and is now trying to take my sister? I don't need a reason to be angry, I have hundreds of them" Dan sighed before he threw down his dish rag on the counter top and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, besides that" Blair said to herself as she let out a deep sigh of defeat

* * *

><p><strong>I was born in the arms of imaginary friends<strong>

**free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been**

**then you come crashing in, like the realest thing**

**trying my best to understand all that your love can bring**

Stepping close to the mirror, Dan looked on at himself as he tried his best to get his tie right. Usually when he would do events, Carter would do the ties so that he would look just right beside him. Dan never figured that tying a tie was going to be necessity that he would need to learn, but as many social events as he found himself attending now, it was something that he was slowly beginning to master. After finishing, he looked himself over in the mirror and let out a slight smile at how good he looked. Looking over at Blair, she began to adjust her dress to her liking. The more she adjusted; Dan couldn't help but laugh to himself because there was nothing wrong with the dress. To him, Blair was beautiful just the way she was. Things were complicated when it came to his mother, but nothing was complicated about how he felt for Blair. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't scared, but his fear slowly faded with every look that they shared.

**Oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation**

**half of my heart takes time**

**half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you**

**that I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)**

**oh, with half of my heart**

Gathering his stuff for the night, Rufus prepared himself for an awkward dinner party, that he was sure he was under dressed for. Carrying his guitar case over to the door so that it was ready to go so that he could make a quick drop off at the bar, Rufus then walked back over to Jenny's closed door. Hesitating for a moment as he tried to figure out what was best for him to do, Rufus slowly brought his hand up to knock on the door. Waiting a few moments for a response, Rufus felt the need to enter but was stopped once he heard her voice. He hadn't expected her to give him a chipper response that showed some indication of things getting better for her, but it was that entire he would get to leave him somewhat okay with leaving her. After a few moments, Jenny could finally hear that she was all alone in the loft. Quickly sitting up in the bed, Jenny reached over to her pill bottle that she picked up from an old friend of Chuck's, she had researched on top of researched about these pills, hoping that they would help her to finally go to sleep. Throughout the day, she took as many as possible just so she could get at least thirty minutes of sleep, but found that even the strongest of sleeping pills wasn't helping her one bit. Becoming frustrated with just being confined within her room, Jenny quickly grabbed her coat and prepared to leave, in hopes of having enough time to get out before her mother came.

**I was made to believe i'd never love somebody else**

**I made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself**

**lonely was the song I sang, 'til the day you came**

**Showing me another way and all that my love can bring**

Coming out of the hotel, Chuck immediately made his way out to the curve to flag down a taxi. Immediately getting in the taxi, Chuck relayed the desired destination as he laid back in his seat just staring out the window. Feeling the need to be productive in this moment as all he could do was wait to cross the bridge, Chuck pulled his cell phone out so that he could log onto Gossip Girl. Looking through the archives of the recent posts, he accidentally hit the locator link on the page. Hating that he could make such a stupid mistake, Chuck did his best to navigate back to the main page but his attention soon zeroed in on the fact that Jenny wasn't in the part of Brooklyn that he was headed to. Leaning in closer to look at the screen, he quickly cursed to himself before banging on the shield to get the drivers attention. Finally able to communicate the new destination to the driver, Chuck did his best to figure out just where exactly Jenny was headed to. He could only hope that the destination that he had given was correct, but all he was going on was a guess.

**oh half of my heart's got a grip on the situation**

**half of my heart takes time**

**half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you**

**that I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)**

**oh, with half of my heart**

**with half of my heart**

Glad to see his father in something other than jeans and shirt, Dan smiled proudly at his father's clean up. Stepping off the elevator, Rufus was immediately in awe of how big and lavish the penthouse was with just one look. Rufus had always believed that a penthouse would be a cramped place to live, but with how things were spread out, he saw that the wealthy had it made with their lavish pads. Taking his father out of his tourist mode, Dan gave him a quick hug as his father gave him the traditional Happy Birthday phrase. Still a bit in awe of the place, Dan figured that since they had time, he might as well show Rufus around. Leading him to his favorite part of the penthouse, Dan was more than prepared to blow his father's mind. Just as Dan and Rufus disappeared into the midst of the penthouse, the elevator doors quickly opened up to what appeared to be an unhappy Alison Humphrey. Searching the hallways, Alison was then greeted by Dorota.

"You must be Ms. Humphrey?" Dorota asked knowing fully who she was talking to

"Where is Eleanor Waldorf?" Alison quickly asked, not interested in playing nice one bit

"Uh…" Dorota stalled for a moment as she was trying to process why the woman looked so agitated

"Where is she?" Alison asked again "I need to speak with her" she said

"Okay, she's in her office. I'll show you to her office" Dorota said as she led the way to Eleanor's office. Finally getting where the office was, Alison quickly walked past Dorota and headed right in to find Eleanor sitting at her desk

"Dorota, I told you five more minutes…I need to finish this report…" Eleanor said as she didn't tear her eyes away from the computer screen but looked up to see Alison Humphrey standing in front of her desk "Uh, hello" she then said before she turned her attention to the woman "I guess I must be later than I thought" she then laughed as she turned her chair

"No, you're not late. I'm early because I really need to talk to you about something" Alison replied as if she was on a mission

"Is it about the birthday party?" Eleanor asked "I tried…" she began to say before Alison cut her off

"It's about the party, it's about my son, it's about everything that you seem to be doing for him!" Alison replied angrily

"I never meant to cause any problems. I just wanted a simple get together between the two families, we have had yet to meet properly" Eleanor tried to explain

"Because of reasons that you should know. You're the upper class, we're the middle. I'm not even quite sure why Dan has this job, but this interest in my son it's…..it's sickening" Alison replied "I mean don't you have a kid or a son that you can spoil because your interest in mine has me questioning your motives" she said leaving Eleanor in disbelief

"Wait, I think you have the wrong idea here" Eleanor tried reason

"I have the right one. You're some wealthy, old woman that likes to take advantage…" Alison began to say

"Just hold on just a minute" Eleanor replied sternly "You've clearly got the wrong picture because the only interest I have in Daniel is to help him, nothing more" she said. Hearing the sudden raising of voices, Dan became alarmed as to what was going on. Breaking away from his father tour of the study, Dan headed back to the living room area.

"Help…then help him by not getting his hopes up. All you people do is make people believe they belong in this world, all the while you're laughing over cocktails. Spare him that type of embarrassment" Alison replied

"Just who are we talking about? I mean, I've heard such things about my kind getting a kick out hurting those less fortunate, but if you knew me, then you'd know that's something I don't do for kicks" Eleanor told her

"I know you. I've always known you…you're all the same" Alison replied

"Do we have a problem?" Eleanor asked in confusion as she got up from her desk "Because I feel like there's a problem between us" she told the woman

"You're my problem" Alison replied "Stay away from my son" she said as she began to button up her coat "Can you do that please? Stay away from Daniel or Humphrey, whatever you call him…stay away" she said before she walked passed Dorota then boarded the elevator. Standing in shock by his mother brief appearance flash by, Dan had finally caught on to the moment to know that she had done something. Immediately coming out of her office in an effort to catch Alison, Eleanor was surprised to see Daniel walk past her to open up the elevator doors. Looking up from her feet, Alison stared her son in the face as the two just stood there for a moment. Coming down the staircase, Blair was more than prepared to get her partying on, even if it was the PG version, but found the tension had all ready reached an all time high on its own. Reaching the final step, Blair looked over to see Alison Humphrey slowly step off the elevator as Dan backed up.

"Crap" Blair said to herself as she rushed over to where everyone was gathered

"What did you say to her?" Dan asked as he looked over at Eleanor to see that she was trying to play off the argument before looking at his mother

"Daniel, we should be getting ready…" Eleanor tried to say

"What did you say?" Dan asked

"I told her to stay the hell away from you!" Alison yelled feeling like she was being cornered

"You come to my place of work, then tell my boss to leave me alone? Why would you do that? What gives you the right to do that?" Dan asked her in disbelief

"Because you are my son. Contrary to what she buys you, you're my son!" Alison replied as Dan laughed in disbelief

"I'm you're son. Now, I'm your son" Dan laughed "I'm her son now, you heard that right?" he turned to ask Blair and Dorota in a sarcastic manner

"I get that you're upset about what's going on with Jenny, but I have good reason…." Alison said

"What reasoning do you have? You walked away from us, and now you want to be a mother. It doesn't work like that" Dan told her

"Dammit Dan, I'm trying. I'm doing the best I can, and I'm trying" Alison said "You don't know the full truth, but in time you will and then you'll understand" she said

"I know the full truth!" Dan yelled "Jenny may not, but I know the full truth….and you still left" he told her as a moment of silence came between them.

"Dan c'mon lets go upstairs really quick" Blair said as she walked over to grab his arm

"No, I want to hear these truths that she wants to tell me" Dan said as he removed himself from her embrace as he just stared his mother down

"You must really hate me? I mean the way you look at me, you really hate me" Alison said as tears welled up in her eyes that only made him more upset

"Yeah, I do. I hate you" Dan replied as he just wanted to twist the knife deeper into his mother's heart

"Okay, that's enough. Daniel, go upstairs with Blair" Eleanor said as she tried to take control of the situation before it got out of hand

"You'll always have to live with what you did, but never will I be able to forgive you" Dan said "So yeah, I hate you because at this point…I'm done with trying to put a positive on a bad situation" he said

"What happened to us? Why are we like this?" Alison asked with tears welled up in her eyes

"You made us this way. This is you're doing, all because you were to damn selfish to care about anyone but yourself. This is your fault!" Dan yelled as his gestures resembled the anger in his tone

"Don't talk to me that way" Alison said sternly "I'm still your mother" she said

"You're not my mother!" Dan yelled "You haven't done a damn thing for me nor Jenny, so don't call yourself a mother" he shouted through the tears that streamed down his face while Blair tried to back him away from his forward movement towards his mother "I blame you for everything! I blame you for the way things turned out, I blame you for this anger that I carry, I blame you!" he yelled as Rufus finally walked up to grab on to Dan before pulling him away

"What the hell is the matter with you? That is your mother" Rufus yelled at him as he waited for Dan to respond "I'm waiting, what the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled again

"I'm done with this. This is pointless" Dan said

"Do not even think of walking away from me" Rufus said sternly

"Whose side are you on? Because it feels like I'm the only one fighting to keep Jenny where she belongs" Dan said

"Believe what you want, but she needs her mother" Alison said hesitantly

"Okay, now I've clearly reached the point of delusion because the point she needed a mother was long before this past summer. She needed a mother to pay tuition, but I did that. She needed a mother to buy her sewing machine, but I pawned my DVD player to get that. She needed a mother to help her stop crying when she wondered where you were all those months, then I slept in her room for two months straight just so she could used to it being Dad and I" Dan said "So whether you believe it or not, I have as much as a voice when it comes to where Jenny will be" he then said

"You can't just walk off, we clearly need to talk" Rufus sighed

"Why?" Dan yelled as he threw his hands up in disbelief "She left" he said as he pointed over towards his mother "So you should be used to it" he then pointed out

"Knock it off!" Rufus shouted at his son

"Happy Birthday to me" Dan laughed to himself as tears began to form before he turned to look from Eleanor to Blair "This is why I don't celebrate birthdays…happy now" he said before he pushed pass Alison to board the elevator.

* * *

><p>Chuck had never been one to check in on Gossip Girl because the girls at school were always gossiping about something in the hallways to keep him informed, but it was his search of Jenny, that made him thankful that Gossip Girl had a tracker on her website. Looking on eagerly as he approached the destination where Jenny was, Chuck felt a bit nervous to know that she was out so far away from the city. There had only been one time that Chuck had come here with Jenny, but even then the feeling he got from the surroundings was one that made him make a mental note to never be drunk while out there. Getting out the taxi, Chuck quickly threw money in the driver's direction before he looked on once again at his screen on his cell phone to find the young girl. Racing past the grassy knoll, Chuck could hear the water crashing down below as he knew the winds coming through had something to do with that effect. Spotting her figure in the midst of the night, Chuck nearly took off towards her as that disturbing feeling he had within himself had just been answered by her very presence. Doing his best not to frighten her as Jenny looked out over the cliff, Chuck made sure to observe the surroundings so that he had a plan in mind if things should turn for the worse before he made his presence known. Slowly turning around, Jenny looked lazily at him as he could see the redness in her eyes as if she had been crying this whole time.<p>

"Jenny, come back" Chuck said as he inched towards her slowly

"Stay away from me!" Jenny yelled

"I can't do that, you're stand at the edge of cliff. So that option is off the table" Chuck replied

"Just go" Jenny said

"I can't go!" Chuck yelled

"I just want my life back" Jenny cried "Because this nightmare that I'm in is not life" she sobbed "My mom wants me to move away to live with her. Everything is just so screwed up" she continued to cry

"And I will do everything in my power to help you get that back, but you've got to step back from the ledge" Chuck said as he inched slowly towards her

"You did this; you put me in this hell!" Jenny yelled as she turned to look back him

"And now I want to get you out, so please…" Chuck began to yell before she tried to turn back but lost her footing before finally she slipped off of the ledge and without thinking Chuck jumped in after her. Crashing into the water beneath them, Chuck had no time to thank the heavens that they hadn't fallen on the rocks, but was more focused on grabbing Jenny. Fighting against the impact of the water, Jenny did her best to rise to the surface but found a weigh lifted off her as she just gave in the particles surrounding her. In that moment, she had made a split second decision to just succumb to her surroundings. Bubbles came from her mouth as she just looked on at the darkness ahead of her, Jenny closed her eyes as if she were doing a secret confirmation to have her life end with her consent, it was like for once she was weightless in a world that problems became her burden, problems became this weight that kept her from rising to any surface. With her eyes closed, she stopped fighting and just gave in completely. Just as she was becoming comfortable with her non existence, Chuck quickly brought her up to surface. Opening her eyes thinking that it was all over, Jenny realized that he was pulling her back to shore. Finally getting them to the sand, Chuck fell to his knees as they both did all they could to catch their breaths before Jenny quickly hopped up in anger and began to hit him.

"Why did you do that? I didn't need you to save me!" Jenny yelled as he tried to block her hits but found a few of them landing on his body

"Stop!" Chuck yelled

"You should have left me!" Jenny yelled "I didn't want you to rescue me" she told him angrily

"I wasn't going to let you drown" Chuck said

"Why? Why do you feel obligated to save me now?" Jenny asked

"Because….I'm not going to let you drown" Chuck reasoned "What the hell is the matter with you for even being out here in the first place? It's dangerous out here" he began to scold her

"Being with you is dangerous, this….this isn't dangerous" Jenny replied coldly

"How long are you going to punish me?" Chuck asked

"Until I feel like it!" Jenny yelled "God! You act like there is supposed to be a time limit on this, like I'm suppose to be over it because you're Chuck Bass" she told him angrily

"I never expected you to get over it, but you act like I did this to you. This isn't my fault" Chuck said as Jenny looked at him in disbelief

"This will always be your fault. Everything is your fault" Jenny said coldly "Do you know that every time close my eyes, I see him. I see him touching me, I see him punching me, I see him…I see him raping me. Then there is you…do you know what I saw you doing?" she said as tears welled up in her eyes "Answer me! Do you know what you were doing while I was being raped?" she asked him

"Enough! I refuse for you to pin this on me, this isn't my fault. I didn't do anything" Chuck said as he slowly started to break down

"You were passed out from snorting coke and drinking. I tried to help the very person, who was planning on screwing me over, and you were passed out" Jenny said "How about that? How does that sound?" she asked him sarcastically "Does it sound like you had nothing to do with it….I wouldn't have been there if it wasn't because my concern for you because I stupidly thought you needed someone. I thought you needed a friend" she cried

"What do you want from me? I'll do anything, but…this isn't my fault" Chuck said

"Fine, you want to be exonerated of your part in all of this? ….this wasn't your fault Chuck. Nothing is ever your fault" Jenny cried "You do know wrong, you're the one who is always wronged…so excuse me" she told him

"If I could…" Chuck said as he tried pulling himself together

"Save it" Jenny said as she cut him off "Your wishes mean nothing to me because you mean nothing to me. My life…is hell because of you. So regardless of what you say, I want nothing to do with you" she said

"What about the pills? Why were you buying pills?" Chuck asked as he tried to steer the conversation back to the reason he came chasing after her

"What?" Jenny asked

"Don't play dumb, I know about the pills. Blair saw you buying pills from Zeke" Chuck replied

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me?" Jenny laughed to herself "What gives you the right to know what I do?" she asked

"When you put yourself in danger, so why? Why are you buying pills?" Chuck asked

"Go to hell" Jenny said as she glared at him before she began to back away

"Where are you going?" Chuck asked as he tried to go after her

"Chuck!" Jenny shouted at him "I mean it, stay the hell away from me" she told him before she walked off. Watching her get into a taxi, Chuck felt a little relieved to know that she wouldn't be walking the streets at this late of time at night, but knew that something was still wrong. Pulling his cell phone out, he put the phone up to his ear hoping that she'd pick up but cursed to himself when he got her voicemail.

"I messed up, I messed up badly" Chuck said trying to choke back the tears "I need you to fix this. I'll tell you everything you need to know, but I just need you to fix this" he said as it was becoming more evident that he was crying.

* * *

><p>It felt as if he had walked the whole state of New York, Dan thought to himself as his walking journey had come to an end. Opening up the glass doors into the lobby of the building, he gave a quick nod to the security guard that he had become well acquainted with during his time of working for Eleanor before he boarded the waiting elevator. Running his finger through his hair, Dan thought to himself as to what he should say to justify his actions, much less make things right for a gesture that was supposed to be a nice get together in honor of his birthday. Leaning up against the side of the elevator, Dan thought over all the birthdays gone wrong and just felt like today was only keeping consistent for the numerous horrible birthdays he's had thus far. Once those elevator doors open, he quickly fixed his mouth to say as many apologies as necessary to make it clear to Eleanor that he appreciated the gesture, but his mother was his ticking point that caused him to explode. Heading down the hallway, he could see a light come from the living room area that let him know that someone was still up. Walking up to the living room area, Dan was surprised to see the attempted pillow castle that Blair was trying her best to build, while Dorota and Eleanor lay asleep on the floor. A quick laugh came to him as he could hear Blair cursing to herself for even thinking that she could do something like this. Hearing his laughter, Blair turned quickly to look on at the boy that had managed to get her to do the impossible, and all she could do was shake her head.<p>

"What in Gods green earth are you doing?" Dan asked with a smile plastered on his face

"I'm building your stupid castle. I didn't know what else to get you that would fall under the less expensive category, so I thought I could do the castle" Blair told him "Thought I'd have help, but old people go out at nine regardless of what you feed them" she said looking back at Dorota and her mother "Where've you been?" she asked after a moment of silence came between them that masked by laughter at the two women

"I just went walking" Dan said

"Oh, is that your method of clearing your head?" Blair asked

"Yes, it's my method of clearing my head" Dan smiled "I just came back because I wanted to apologize for starting that argument back there. I saw my mom and I just went red" he said as he lowered his head

"You don't have to apologize" Blair said as she moved in closer

"Yeah, I do. I was out of line, I wanted to say all those things, but I was out of line to bring that to the work place" Dan replied softly

"This isn't the traditional workplace Humphrey. This house wouldn't be the same without drama" Blair laughed

"Well, drama was what you got" Dan said as he gave off a weak laugh

"I really wanted you to have a good birthday, we all did" Blair told him

"And I appreciate the attempt, that's something I always appreciate" Dan smiled as he rubbed her arm

"But you should have a good birthday or believe that you should. No one should view their birthday as some sort of curse" Blair told him

"There's a lot more reasons as to why I have come to hate my birthday….I just want you to trust me when I say that I don't want to celebrate anymore birthdays. I want to by pass it and move on to the next day" Dan told her

"I can't do that. I happen to like birthdays, and I happen to believe that Daniel Humphrey was born on this very day because he was meant for something far greater…you may not see it now, but today, you were someone's blessing" Blair told him as the two just looked at each other

"You honestly believe that?" Dan asked her weakly

"Yeah, I do. I'm proof of it" Blair smiled before she closed the distance between them in hopes of showing him how much a blessing he really was to her. Just as he welcomed any advance she was prepared to make, they were quickly interrupted by a beeping sound. "Really?" she sighed in disbelief at the timing

"Your phone. I think it's yours" Dan said before Blair lowered her head in defeat

"I know, I know" Blair said before she walked over to grab her phone. Looking on at the caller identification, she became even more pissed to know that Chuck had ruined the moment for her

"Who is it?" Dan asked

"No one" Blair sighed as she pressed play on the message to put up to her ear. Blair was more than prepared to delete the mission, just thinking it was Chuck telling her about Nate's dealings with Damien, but the more she listened in the quicker her reaction changed to that of serious one as she turned her back to Dan so that he couldn't see.

* * *

><p>Chuck's message had sent her into a mode of over thinking, where she was constantly wondering what she was about to walk into. Rufus and Alison were clearly dealing with their own personal drama that left Jenny at her lonesome in the loft, so Blair wasn't quite sure what she was going to accomplish. She had the idea of calling Dan because after all, this was his sister that she was going to see. Though she had those thoughts, Blair always stopped herself from attempting to call him because she knew for Chuck to leave that type of message to her with this bit of information; it had to be handled discreetly. Her reaction of the grungy old building had gotten to the point where she was becoming comfortable with being in Brooklyn, but she would never bother to tell Humphrey of this. Making her way up to the door, she kneeled down to grab the spare key that Dan had told her about in their many talks before she let herself into the dimly lit loft. Hearing cries come from within the bathroom, Blair cautiously walked over in that direction before she slowly opened the door to see Jenny sitting on the floor. Seeing her in this position caused Blair to have flashbacks, in which she was finally revealed to being bulimic, and just in that position that she was sitting in, Blair knew something was wrong.<p>

"Jenny" Blair said softly before Jenny quickly jumped back at the surprise appearance of Blair. Taking a moment to take in the tears that were in Jenny's eyes, Blair did all that she could to think of how to handle this

"Just go. Please, just leave me alone" Jenny cried "I want to be left alone, is that so hard for you to understand!" she yelled

"Yeah, well I'm not leaving until I get answers. Chuck won't seem to tell me much, but I know something happened between the two of you" Blair said

"Why? Because something always happens with Chuck?" Jenny asked as silence filled the room

"Nothing had to happen with Chuck, but I suspect something did" Blair said

"It wasn't Chuck. It felt like it at times, but it wasn't Chuck. I know who it is because I see him, every time I close my eyes" Jenny said in lost tone of voice

"Okay, I'll pretend to understand what that means" Blair said before Jenny pulled a bottle of pills out of her pocket

"I just want to close my eyes. I bought these to close my eyes…that's all" Jenny said as she held the bottle up for them both to see before she just laughed "You'd think this little yellow pill would solve everything, but it solves nothing" she said

"You should know, Eric struggled with it, and I don't think he'd like if you were dealing with the same issues" Blair said

"I tried that, what Eric did. I'm being serious, I was in the water, and I thought in that moment….what if I just stop fighting it? What if I do what I keep saying in the back of my mind, what if I just stop thinking it and actually make it happen…I'll be able to sleep then" Jenny said in broken thought

"Jenny, where are your parents?" Blair asked "We should call your dad, we could call Dan…he's back at my house, but I'm sure…" she said before Jenny interrupted

"You'd think with all the decent men in my life, I'd be able to tell the bad ones. I should be able to look at a guy and figure for myself if they're even worth it. Dan's a great guy. My dad is a great guy. Eric deserved more than what he got from me, but still a great guy. Why can't I see the good guys? Why do they all look the same?" Jenny asked with pleading eyes

"I don't know" Blair replied "No one can really tell the good from bad" she said

"But we should. You can, you can tell if a person is worth it in a split second…and you're right. Did I miss something? Was there a lesson I should've learned that teaches me to read people because I want to know it now, I didn't before, but I want to know it now because I'm tired of wondering where the good is when I'm surrounded by the bad" Jenny said as she choked back tears "I'm tired of being tired. I just want to close my eyes" she cried

"Jenny, listen to me, I need you tell me what happened….I can't help if I don't know" Blair said hoping that Jenny would open up to her

"I should've known!" Jenny yelled "I should've known" she cried

"Known what?" Blair asked

"He was bad, dressed as good. I should've known then maybe…maybe I could have the piece of me that he took. I want me back, I just want me back" Jenny cried as it was slowly starting to register to Blair "I'm surround by him. Every time I close my eyes. Every step I take. Every breath I take. Every thought. Everything…he's everything" she declared to Blair before she opened up the bottle of pills

"Jenny, no" Blair said trying to grab the bottle away from her but Jenny was able to tear away from her attempts

"Yellow. They're all yellow. It's like a sign. Caution Jenny, you should have caution" Jenny said as she stared at the pills "Screw you!" she yelled as she quickly threw the pills into the shower "Screw you! Screw your caution signs because you weren't there. I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything to deserve it, so screw you!" she screamed as Blair just looked on at the young girl that had so much pain in her, that it was hard for Blair not to feel it herself. Turning to look at Blair as a single tear drop rolled down her face "There went caution, just like that night" she said

"Were you…Jenny, did he. The bad guy, dressed as good…did he have, were you raped?" Blair asked as she felt a lump form in her throat. Staring back at Blair, Jenny contemplated whether to lie or to tell the truth, back and forth she just contemplated on what to do until it all just became too much. Slowly breaking down, Jenny broke into sobs as she fell to the floor. Tears streaming down her face, Blair wiped away her tears as she did her best to keep herself together as she watched the young girl unravel before her "I'm right" she muttered as she stared at the young girl "He raped you" she then went on to say as she leaned up against the wall and slid down in disbelief. For a moment, Blair's ears were filled with sobs as she just sat in disbelief by it all. She didn't know why, but a part of her felt like she had a part in all of this, like she had set this all in motion, like she killed the girl that had so much hope and optimism about the Upper Eastside. There wasn't much Blair could do now, but grant the very wish the girl had wanted all along. Moving over towards Jenny on the floor, Blair raised her head up to wear it was resting on her lap as she leaned back up against the wall. "Close your eyes. I'll be here, just close your eyes" she simply said

* * *

><p><strong>watch my back so i make sure<strong>

**you're right behind me as before**

**yesterday the night before tomorrow**

**dry my eyes so you won't know**

**dry my eyes so i won't show**

**i know you're right behind me**

With her head rested up against the wall, Blair did her best to stay awake but found it hard to do so as the morning sun came creeping in through the bathroom curtains. Looking down at Jenny as sleep, Blair was glad that she managed to make it through the night after five instances of waking up in sheer panic. It had taken a bit of time, but Jenny slowly began to understand that it was all just a nightmare and that she was safe. While Jenny slept, Blair couldn't help but think of how this all could happen. Blair had only heard of rape through movies, but never had she dealt with someone that had actually been raped. It was easy to see that a piece of Jenny had died, she was no longer that girl that saw the good in people regardless of their back round, and with force she had morphed into a jaded girl. Throwing his keys down onto the counter as he entered the loft, Rufus let out a sigh of frustration after a rough night with his son. Looking in Jenny's room, Rufus became alarmed to see that she wasn't in her room. Beginning to panic a bit, Rufus ran past the restroom only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw the two girls on the floor. Cautiously poking his head in, all he could see was Jenny fast asleep in Blair's lap as Blair just leaned her head up against the wall. Turning her head to look at Rufus with a puzzled look on his face, Blair let out a weak smile to let him know in her own way that she had been made privy to the family secret.

**and don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

"You need an attorney; I'll get that for you. You want money; I can give that to you…" Bart said before she quickly interrupted

"My kids can never know about us, the last thing I need is that being used against me" Alison told him before Chuck walked in

"Then I suggest you be a little more discreet" Chuck told her as she looked on at him with shock in her face

"What are you doing here?" Bart asked as he leaned back in his chair, trying to play off the fact that he knew Alison. Looking at them both with disbelief, Chuck couldn't help but have a smile come to his face as some bit of him was relishing the fact that he was catching his father with his mistress.

"She stays" Chuck told Alison

"What?" Alison asked with a puzzled look on her face

"Jenny, she stays. You can go back to Hudson or wherever the hell you came, but she stays" Chuck said

"You're out of line Chuck" Bart said sternly

"No, I'm not. If you don't want Dan and Jenny to know who Joseph Anson is, then you let her stay" Chuck threatened as Alison looked at Bart in hopes that he would be able to do something

"This is a joke" Alison replied

"Try me" Chuck said "My father could give a damn about me or what I do, so you can't really expect me to care what he thinks. Business is all about getting to the top, no matter who's in your way….well consider yourself in my way" he told her before he made his way out of his father's office

**walk the surface of this town**

**with high heels above the ground**

**and high horses that we know**

**keep us safe until the night**

**we know them all, i know it all**

**stay put and play along**

**'cause i'm looking for my friend**

**now i got you, got you**

Opening his presents, Dan couldn't help but feel like this was Christmas morning to him. His birthday had never been his favorite day, but he was slowly starting to see that with the Waldorf family, birthdays just might be different for him. Giving Dorota a hug for her thoughtful gift, Dan had begun to notice even more so that Blair had yet to return from last night. He had hoped that she snuck back in while he was asleep, but when Dorota had woke him up; he found that she was still gone. Moving on to his next present, Dan tried to lose the worry that he had but found that worrying was something he would do regardless. Hearing the elevator bell, Dan had quickly got up from his seat at the table to walk over to see that it was Blair. Still dressed in clothes from last night, Blair let out a yawn as if she had been restless at wherever she was. Running her hand through her hair as she let out yet another yawn, Blair looked up to see Dan walking towards him.

"Hey, where have you been?" Dan asked with a concern all over his face

"I went to go see Serena" Blair lied as she struggled to look Dan in the face

"What did she want?" Dan asked

"She never showed" Blair replied "What's going on here?" she asked noticing the wrapping paper all over the table

"We were just opening up gifts. I got a new organizer and software for my lap top. Have to say that my opinions on birthdays are quickly changing" Dan smiled

"Good" Blair replied "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything, things were just crazy" she began to apologize

"Trust me; I'm not broken up over it. I just appreciate that we're good again" Dan said

"Yeah, we're good" Blair replied before she leaned forward to hug him

"You sure you okay?" Dan asked as she rested her face in the crook of his neck

"I'm good" Blair said "We're good. Everything is good" she said as she closed her eyes knowing that she had lied to him.

**don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

* * *

><p><strong>MusicLyrics Used in this Chapter:**

**OneRepublic- Waking Up**

**John Mayer- Half of My Heart**

**Lykke Li- Don't Let Me Go Tonight**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So yeah, this chapter was a bit dark. I was writing it, and I remember just feeling sad for Dan, Jenny, and Chuck even in this chapter. I wanted to just establish the fact that the Humphrey's are crumbling before our very eyes by the secrets they keep. I think in the beginning of even my first story From the Beginning and in the show, Dan has this notion that his world is simpler and better because its real and has morals, but in the show it shows a little bit that his world is no better in morality. You'd think the rich and fabulous would have the crappy lives with the drama, but the Humphrey's have their share if not more. I wanted Dan to lose that high horse of thinking his world life was better because he can appreciate the value of hard work because ultimately his world is falling apart. I know that it was asked to have Dan/Jenny interact, and I thought they should as well, but I think the more they have this passing by relationship, the more it will hit home for Dan because the big thing is to not tell Dan. Blair is going to be put in a sticky situation because now she knows, so will she be able to hide that from Dan. It was Carter less chapter, but he'll be back.**

**I like my drama as well as the next, but I want to do an upbeat chapter with a sprinkle of drama. So the next chapter will be big for Dair, and probably what most of you have been waiting for, so thank you for reading.**


	4. The Ex Files

**Author's Note: Once again, sorry for it being late. I try to get it done for Wednesday, but with this chapter I wasn't satisfied with what I had ready for Wednesday, so it took longer when I added stuff in. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave reviews because I would love to hear feedback. Once again, I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Four- The Ex-Files**

Finishing up with his last client of the afternoon, Dr. Han leaned back in his chair to let out a sigh of relief that he had made it through the day. Closing his eyes for a moment, he did his best to envision himself going out with his friends tonight so that he could watch the baseball game on the numerous big screens at the bar. Loosening up his tie a bit, he lazily got up from his seat over in the sitting area of his office before heading over to his desk. Tracing the outline of his desk with his hand, he began to whistle to himself as he felt a bit of pep in his step now that he had managed to hang in for half of the battle. Running his hand through his hair, he took the mouse on his computer and began to look on at his schedule to make a mental note as to who was in order after his lunch break. As he read the short list of names, he began to make mental diagnosis of how he was going to make the sessions, short and sweet so that he could get them in and out quickly. Just as he was punishing himself for being so evil, a swift knock came to his door.

"I'm getting ready to go on my break" Dr. Han called out before another knock came "I'm going to check out, don't worry" he laughed as he knew his secretary was a stickler for following the rules around the office. Laughing to himself as the knocking had come to a halt, Dr. Han instantly saw the door open and in walked the brunette that the last person he thought he would see back in his office.

"You know, when a person knocks, it's usually the part where you welcome them in" Blair said as she took a seat on the sofa while he looked on in disbelief.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Dr. Han asked

"Isn't it obvious, I have a problem and I need to talk to you" Blair replied

"Clearly, but you're not my patient anymore. You've completed your sessions, even the additional ones you added" Dr. Han said "You're good as new, go out into the world" he said

"Is that supposed to inspire me to fly or something?" Blair looked at his strangely "Do I smell pastrami in here?" she asked as she began to sniff out the distinct smell

"Yes, it's my lunch break. So you should go so I can…" Dr. Han began to tell her in hopes she'd flee

"Never interact with a female again. Your breath will be a disaster if you eat that, I don't want to think about the level of halitosis you will be putting out into the open streets of New York" Blair said

"And there's that exaggeration I've missed so much of" Dr. Han said sarcastically "Blair, why are you here?" he then asked

"I told you, I have a problem" Blair said

"Then go to your doctor and get a referral" Dr. Han said "This popping up has nearly cost me a patient, my own mental health, and its just weird" he told her

"I don't need to go back to my doctor to see you. Money talks and my money told me to come right on in" Blair said

"You still need an appointment, you can't just walk in" Dr. Han had pointed out to her

"Did that. Your secretary hasn't updated your schedule yet, but if you check it now after hitting that refresh button….then you'll see B. Waldorf, and look…I'm on time" Blair said as he stared her down for a quick moment as he went to look at his schedule on the computer. Hanging his head in disbelief, Dr. Han looked over at Blair to see that she was enjoying this. "You want to grab your pen and pad, this might be a while" she told him before he just flopped down in his seat

"Start!" Dr. Han replied angrily

"Testy much" Blair smirked as she got comfortable on the sofa "Well it all started in the Hamptons, or maybe before the Hamptons" she said trying to recall

"What is this about?" Dr. Han asked

"Dan" Blair replied as Dr. Han just rolled his eyes

"Did you end things with Nate? Like he asked you to" Dr. Han asked

"Uh, no" Blair replied "I told you, I don't do well with ultimatums. It's like if you say go left, I will go right just to piss you off" she said

"That explains so much about you" Dr. Han said to himself "Continue on, with this story I'm sure I'll regret ever hearing about" he said resting the side of his head on his desk top

"Okay, so I don't give in to the ultimatum, but secretly I did end things with Nate because I did want to be with Dan. At the wedding, Serena decides to confess that she's in love with Dan, and that in itself is a miracle because Serena and love have never gone together. So I'm a mess over that fact because I was going to tell her at the wedding that I had been sleeping with Dan, and oh by the way, I like him a lot, maybe even love him. Hearing Serena's declaration of love ruined my whole attempt of being honest, so for a split second I lost my mind and told Nate I loved him. Nate of course didn't believe me because he saw Dan and me arguing at the wedding rehearsal from hell. Nate encourages me to go after Nate, so I do, only to find that he's hopped his ass on a yacht for the summer" Blair told him

"That's shocking, a guy getting tired of your need for control" Dr. Han laughed sarcastically

"Keep in mind that you're my therapist, verbal abuse will not be tolerated" Blair said

"I wouldn't dare" Dr. Han laughed

"As I was saying, Dan hopped his…" Blair said before Dr. Han cut her off

"I got the ass on boat part" Dr. Han replied

"Ass on yacht" Blair corrected "But that's beside the point. That sent me into a summer of confusion because one moment I'm glad to be rid of him, then the next I'm missing him and his annoying habits. Do you know that for the past two months I had made my coffee just the way he liked his…pathetic much. Well, I felt like I needed to do something therapeutic, so I start writing down my feelings for him in letters. By letters, I mean a box full. Just when I think I have begun Humphrey Rehab, then he shows up in the Hamptons" she said in climatic tone

"Didn't see that one coming" Dr. Han said sarcastically

"Me neither. My heart is doing flips, but my brain is like stay away because Serena. That all went to hell because Humphrey and I end up doing it in a shed house, which I'm not proud about" Blair said as Dr. Han shook his head with hands up to his ears

"Oh, I really wish you wouldn't have told me that" Dr. Han complained

"After realizing that the shed house was not coincidence, Dan and I finally realize that we should talk. That was a good plan until Serena found out and confronted us at the White Party. Serena slaps me, storms off, Dan goes after her, and Serena tells Dan that I slept with Marcus…" Blair said

"Who is Marcus?" Dr. Han asked

"The guy I slept with" Blair said

"So you slept with Marcus?" Dr. Han asked

"No, I lied" Blair said

"Right now?" Dr. Han asked

"To Serena" Blair replied "Aren't you paying attention?" she then asked him

"Get to the important part" Dr. Han sighed "I would really like to enjoy the rest of my day, but you're making that nearly impossible with the Lifetime movie you're giving me" he said as he massaged his head

"To make a long story short; best friend hates me, Dan and I are some weird stand still where we're admitting that we like each other…" Blair said before Dr. Han interrupted

"Then what's the problem?" Dr. Han asked

"We're still not together" Blair replied "And I semi understand, but if last Friday never happened then I would be fine with this stand still" she said

"What happened last Friday night?" Dr. Han asked as Blair let out a slight smirk as she was dying for him to ask that question

**There's a stranger in my bed,**

**There's a pounding in my head**

**Glitter all over the room**

**Pink flamingos in the pool**

**I smell like a minibar**

**DJ's passed out in the yard**

**Barbie's on the barbeque**

**Is this a hickie or a bruise?**

_**[Blair: Every year, the last day of summer before the first day of school, someone always manages to snag the keys to the school pool. Of course, there is always alcohol involved that will cause some idiot to say something stupid that will cost them the ultimate prize, which is a ranking.**_

_**Dr. Han: What are rankings?**_

_**Blair: Rankings are your worth; they put you on the map of where you stand in popularity terms. I of course always end up on top, while Humphrey….well they don't even waste ink on him.**_

_**Dr. Han: So….he doesn't reach the same level of appeal now that he's not ranked…I'm having trouble following.**_

_**Blair: This is why you should listen.]**_

Swimming over to the ledge of the pool, Carter made his way out of the pool to join Dan on his quest for a non-alcoholic beverage. Laughing to himself, Carter did always find it amusing that Dan would think so PG at times when it came to the Upper Eastside. Dan finally came to the conclusion that all was hopeless with his desire for a drink that would not have him buzzed after drinking it. Dan and Carter walked over to a semi quiet area of the area before taking a seat in the vacated chairs. Taking long, lingering sips of his vodka on the rocks, Carter took in the sights of the scantly clad women that paraded around in their skimpy bathing suits. Though he enjoyed his second threesome, Carter found himself still on the prowl for his next sexual escapades that would be burned forever in the back of his mind until the next. Glancing over at his friend, it was obvious who Dan was looking at because no other seemed to catch his attention in the light of her beauty. Finishing off the rest of his drink, Carter just laughed to himself as the agony of the ongoing saga between the two was becoming even hilarious to him. Putting his straw in his mouth as he began to chew on it, Dan couldn't help but wish that he could escape the useless people that were in the room, and be back at the penthouse just watching movies with Blair. Parties had never been his thing, but he was slowly starting to get used to it. Turning her gaze towards Dan, Blair gave him a flirtatious smile that made him want her even more in this instant. Blair enjoyed the way Dan looked at her, he had single handedly become her cure to her insecurities, but most of all she loved the way he wanted her. Though they had agreed to not go as far to say the words love to each other, Blair loved the way he loved her. Lost in her thoughts, Blair was quickly torn away from her thoughts by the sudden whispers from her peers as Serena and Georgina made their way inside to the pool area.

**Pictures of last night**

**Ended up online**

**I'm screwed**

**Oh well**

**It's a blacked out blur**

**But I'm pretty sure it ruled**

**Damn**

_**[Dr. Han: Serena showed up, big deal. Where is the problem?**_

_**Blair: You have much to learn about the teen scene. Serena showing up was the beginning of this problem that has lead me here.**_

_**Dr. Han: And here I thought you came here just to annoy me.]**_

Coming up from being underwater, Dan wiped his eyes so that the water wouldn't get in his eyes. Running his hand through his wet hair, Dan sat up on the ledge of the pool just looking like he came straight out of Abercrombie and Fitch commercial. Unable to focus in on what Nate was telling her about his dealings with Damien, Blair found herself fixated in on Dan more than usual. In the back of her mind, she usually would give him a few glances to scope him out, but with Serena in the same area as the rest of him, she had no idea as to what damage could be done now. Turning her attention back to Nate, she did her best to convince him that she was listening, but knew her efforts weren't going too far with him. Making it a point to focus in on Nate, Blair could hear a few words before she managed to zone out again. Looking straight over in Dan's direction, Blair was surprised to see Serena talking to him. Her heart nearly went into panic mode as she wanted to know exactly what they were talking about or if Serena was bad mouthing her once again to Dan. The wondering killed her to the point where she feared if Dan would somehow become seduced to the Serena appeal all over again just by a simple conversation. Determined to not let Humphrey ruin a social gathering amongst their peers, Blair turned her attention back to Nate, only to realize that his buddy James had come over to talk to him. Smiling in delight at her target, Blair was more than prepared to steal away Dan's attention.

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah we danced on tabletops**

**And we took too many shots**

**Think we kissed but I forgot**

Over and over, Dan apologized to Serena for being unfaithful in his relationship with her, just hoping that she would see that it was him that was in the wrong instead of Blair. Serena had seemed determined to hold her grudge against Blair, but it was uncertain if she would hold on to it much longer. Dan hated that he had done the very thing that ruined his parent's marriage to Serena, but the thing he hated most was that he ruined a friendship that had a longer span than he ever could imagine. If Serena was determined to be okay with him, Dan swore that he would take the opportunity to try to settle things between the two girls as much as possible. Knowing that she shouldn't leave Georgina alone for much longer, Serena had made her way out of the pool with Dan following behind her. Dan had hoped that he didn't annoy her with his constant apologizing and talks of mending her friendship with Blair, but Serena had made it clear to him that she wasn't leaving on account of Blair. Coming to an awkward conclusion that they were all right and on good terms, Serena leaned forward to give him a hug. A simple hug would normally be that of a simple hug, but between the two of them, it had quickly catapulted up to a moment that would be talked about on the first day of school, if not by the next ten minutes through Gossip Girl. Looking over at her peers beginning their marathon texting, Blair looked over at the two and knew exactly what this was leading to.

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah we maxed our credit cards**

**And got kicked out of the bar**

**So we hit the boulevard**

_**[Dr. Han: You're here because of a hug?**_

_**Blair: I'm here because she did that on purpose. Serena hugged Dan on purpose because she knew what this would do.**_

_**Dr. Han: And that is?**_

_**Blair: Dan Humphrey is now made relevant because of that hug. That hug could very well be the reason he even makes an appearance on the rankings**_

_**Dr. Han: Why does that matter to you? If Dan makes an appearance on this rankings list or whatever?**_

_**Blair: I don't care; I just think she's setting him up for disappointment. I mean he dated Serena van der Woodsen only to have it end with no fall back relationship. As much as we can admit we like each other, until I make it official, Humphrey is still Humpty Humphrey. That hug will give him hope that he could be popular, when that'll all come crashing down in the end. To be honest, he did better as a loner.**_

_**Dr. Han: Why is that?**_

_**Blair: Because he'll have expectations on him that he'll never live up to, and I just feel sorry for him.]**_

**Last Friday night**

**We went streaking in the park**

**Skinny dipping in the dark**

**Then had a ménage à troisLast Friday night**

**Yeah I think we broke the law**

**Always say we're gonna stop**

**Whoa-oh-oah**

* * *

><p>Finishing the final touches on his cup of coffee that Dorota had set aside for him, Dan made his way into the dining area so that he could look over his class schedule. Sifting through his backpack, Dan found himself doing more of search for his binder than he had anticipated. Thoughts of doing Blair's organizing system had come into his mind, but he was more than determined to make his mediocre mess work within his backpack. Finally finding his schedule, Dan began to study it so he could have some ease to his day so that he didn't have to constantly look at the sheet of paper. Dan's schedule had satisfied his likings, even the important fact that Blair and he had the same AP English Literature class together made him glad to know that they would have added banter sessions. Making her usual entrance into the dining area, Blair couldn't help but notice Dan sitting at the table going over his schedule, she had to admit that he looked like a dork doing so, but still in her mind he was a very cute dork. Taking her seat at the table, Blair was immediately served with her breakfast that only consisted of a yogurt and tea.<p>

"The pool party was interesting" Dan mentioned as he wanted to just spark a conversation. To Dan, it was a simple topic starter, but to Blair it felt like a jab at the bigger topic that she was sure to hear about.

"Yes, it was" Blair replied sarcastically

"Never really knew about the whole sneak in to the school pool party" Dan said

"You forget that you're a rookie to all of this, there's a lot you still have yet to know about" Blair said as she began to eat her yogurt

"I'm sure I do" Dan laughed to himself "I saw you talking to James at the party, which is cool because he's a decent guy" he casually said just trying to mention the very thing that he wanted to talk about with her

"So you pay attention to who I talk to now?" Blair asked

"No, I just think its cool that you talked to James. I mean James isn't exactly honor roll, but he's your typical student. He hasn't really mastered any foreign language to your ongoing progress with learning French, but he does love his Kung foo movies" Dan told her as she just laughed to

"I've lowered my expectations, I'd like to be surprised by the next guy" Blair smiled

"Surprised? James would be that of a surprise to you. I'm all for you being interested in the common man" Dan said

"The common man. Wow! You're laying it on thick, but I think I'll manage" Blair laughed "What about your fun that you had at the pool party?" she then asked

"With Carter?" Dan asked

"No, with Serena" Blair replied

"Oh, no. That wasn't what you think, it was just…." Dan began to babble before Blair interrupted

"I wasn't trying to make it out to be more than it was, it was just a simple question" Blair stated

"No, I know. I just want you to know that it was me apologizing most of the time for what happened. I actually talked about you most of the time….you know, you as in Serena and you" Dan told her

"You talked about my friendship with Serena?" Blair asked

"Yeah, I mean this wasn't just your fault. I don't think you should have to suffer for something I initiated" Dan said as she couldn't help but melt inside with his consideration of her over himself

"What did she say?" Blair asked a bit intrigued

"She didn't exactly say what I thought she would say, but I think with enough talk then she'll come around" Dan told her

"So basically she still hates me" Blair concluded

"Not necessarily" Dan said

"Humphrey" Blair said

"Okay, she's still a bit pissed, but if you want me to stop talking to her then I will" Dan suggested

"No, I don't want to be immature about this. I hurt my best friend by sleeping with her boyfriend, I think I more than deserve the wrath that is Serena" Blair sighed

"And the Georgina girl, where does she come into play?" Dan asked as Blair just rolled her eyes

"That's someone I worry little about. She's just following Serena around like a lap dog" Blair said just as Dan's phone began to go off. Looking like a bumbling mess as she searched for his phone that was placed on the table, Blair couldn't help but notice that it was another girl calling him. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she noticed the name, but she had tried her best to not bring too much attention to herself. Realizing that his phone was on the table, Dan picked up the phone to see that it was someone that he hadn't recognized, he immediately putting the call to voicemail. Noticing his gesture, Blair couldn't help but glare at him as she knew that it was all beginning.

"What?" Dan asked unsure as to why she looked so mad at him

"Who was that?" Blair asked

"No one that I recognized" Dan said

"So a name just pops up on your phone, and you don't recognize it. Humphrey, you have to have a name to go along with a number" Blair laughed as she found his excuse to be horrible

"I'm being honest, I don't recognize it. Carter had my phone last night for a bit, he probably just put in some girls number into my phone" Dan reasoned

"Probably" Blair said sarcastically "It's none of my business" she sighed

"So you wouldn't be upset if girls call me?" Dan asked

"I don't control you. We're not even technically together" Blair said "We've admitted the obvious, but we're not together" she said

"All because we agreed to take it slow, to not rush into something…" Dan said before Blair interrupted

"To let us progress naturally" Blair said "Look, we've discussed it to death, it is what it is. You're free to do as you please because I don't control you" she said

"It's all perfectly fine?" Dan asked "Random girls, from school, calling me" he mentioned

"Random girls, from school, calling you. Yes, I'm fine" Blair said through gritted teeth "In fact; I've been getting offers myself. I mean its no surprise as to why, with the rankings coming out soon for the girls" she said

"Oh, my God!" Dan groaned "Don't tell me you still believe in that stupid ranking system?" he asked

"The fact that you called it stupid just proved why I'm more than okay with you being courted by random girls" Blair stated "That opinion only can come from someone who doesn't know the importance of ranks" she then said

"It's an opinion of someone, who doesn't buy into popularity status" Dan said

"Keep digging the hole Humphrey, maybe you'll burry yourself alive in it" Blair told him with a bit of a smirk

"Tell me, where will you land on this list?" Dan asked "Maybe that will jog my memory as to why this list is important to you" he teased

"It's no secret that I have been projected to be number one again amongst the girls, it's not surprising" Blair said

"And there it is" Dan declared "The only reason you like this list is because your number one, you like the things that praise you" he laughed

"And what's so wrong with that?" Blair asked

"Normally I would give reasons as to what's wrong with that, but I know you, I know that it would be pointless" Dan said

"Then spit it out, I'm eager to hear your reasons" Blair said as Dan just laughed while getting up from the table to begin getting his stuff together

"It would take the whole day to get down to the root of the problem, so I'll just let you have your joy in this ranking system" Dan said as he put his back pack on "Do you want to walk to school together?" he asked

"Tell me Humphrey!" Blair yelled

"I'll see you at school Waldorf" Dan smiled as he made his way out of the dining area before he finally boarded the waiting elevator. Still sitting at the table, Blair tapped her fingers on the table as the boredom was catching up to her. Quickly getting up from her chair, Blair made her way upstairs to grab her lap top. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Blair immediately went to the frequently visited Gossip Girl site to see that the male ranking list was finally posted. Taking a deep breath as she prepared herself for the unveiling of the list.

"I'm just being crazy. That hug was nothing but an end to a relationship. I'm just freaking out over nothing. Serena doesn't have that much power to make Dan Humphrey relevant to appear on the rankings" Blair said to herself before she finally clicked on the link to see the list. It was no surprise to her that Chuck had managed to repeat as number one, and for the most part she felt like things were returning to its natural order, but it was until she finally scanned down to the number three spot. "I can't believe this…Dan Humphrey at number three" she said to herself. If things had all ready seemed like a mind warp to the young woman, Blair was thrown another curve ball, when Gossip Girl had updated the projections for the girls ranking. All ready in a tizzy over Dan's appearance on the list, Blair was even more surprised that Gossip Girl had her projected at number two this year.

* * *

><p>Taking in the new fresh meat that had come to fill the joining campuses, Carter was more than enthusiastic to start off the school year. Dan didn't really find too much interest in the incoming freshmen, but found that each year the freshmen managed to be mini clones of the year before. It was normal for the girls to all look up to the girls that frequented Gossip Girl, but it was becoming eerie to see it so often. Glad that Coach Matthews had cut the two a days to just a regular practice after school, Dan was looking forward to getting a fresh start in each of his classes. Taking a seat at their usual table in the courtyard, Carter busied himself with looking over scores on his phone while Dan organized his back pack so that it wasn't a complete mess. As Carter surfed the net for information on potential teams he was planning to bet on, he immediately received an update on Gossip Girl that was titled the St. Jude's Male Rankings. Normally he wouldn't bother with reading a thing like this, but he figured with all things Gossip Girl, it was helpful to be aware of what was happening around school. Opening up the link to the Gossip Girl site, Carter let out a laugh as he couldn't believe his eyes. Noticing the sudden laughter, Dan tore his eyes away from the mess that was his back pack to look at his friend.<p>

"Congratulations" Carter smiled at Dan

"What are you congratulating me for?" Dan asked with a puzzled look on his face

"You've broken into the top three. That's a big accomplishment from someone who was a zero to now a three" Carter said as Dan looked at the Gossip Girl update

"Don't tell me you buy into that stupid ranking system as well?" Dan asked

"You bet your ass I do" Carter said "Do you not understand what this means for you?" he asked

"I really don't care, but I'm sure you'll tell me anyways" Dan replied sarcastically

"This means that you have just made yourself a hot commodity, girls will want you" Carter said

"Based on the fact that I'm number three?" Dan asked in confusion

"Based solely on the fact that you're number three" Carter smiled "I mean Serena has given you the gift of popularity, even after you cheated on her" he laughed to himself

"What do you mean Serena?" Dan asked

"That hug was the entire buzz because now you have this mystery about you. You're the guy that managed to get Serena van der Woodsen to love you, and you walked away from her…well you cheated, but you managed to break the Serena appeal that everyone falls for" Carter said

"So let me get this straight….because I cheated on Serena, and she hugged me at a party…I've become popular all because I didn't fall for the Serena appeal?" Dan asked

"Bingo!" Carter smiled

"This is ridiculous. I've never seen so many rewards for cheating" Dan griped as Carter just rolled his eyes at his friend, knowing that he wouldn't understand.

"Anyways, this Thursday, I'm hosting a charity event or more along the lines of my parents are doing it" Carter told Dan as he slapped down an invitation onto the table "High stakes poker, bring your lunch money" he smiled

"Poker?" Dan asked as he looked at the invitation "Poker and charity don't seem to mix in my eyes" he replied

"A lot of things don't mix in your mind" Carter replied "But it will be fun or at least I will make it fun with the people I beat out of money" he laughed

"Now we're getting down to the heart of the matter, you're doing this poker thing because you're still gambling" Dan said

"Gambling? I'm not gambling, it's just a poker game" Carter reasoned to his friend "Nothing else" he said "Besides if I wanted to strike up a gambling problem, then I wouldn't do it around my parents" he then added

"Point taken, but I don't think you should chance it to many times. You've got luck on your side" Dan told him

"Luck has nothing to do with it" Carter said "That's if I was gambling, but I'm not. Humphrey this is all for charity, the money I win will go to charity" he said

"Oh, and what charity are you sponsoring?" Dan asked

"Humphrey, what's with the twenty one questions" Carter laughed "These questions let me know that you've made zero progress in Waldorf land" he stated

"I don't want to talk about it" Dan groaned in frustration as that was all the confirmation that Carter needed

"I knew it. You're striking out in the Waldorf, and now you're taking your frustrations out on me" Carter said "So what happened now?" he sighed

"Nothing happened" Dan replied

"Really? I was hoping something…" Carter began to say before Dan interrupted him

"No, nothing is happening as in nothing" Dan replied "Some girl called while I was over there, Blair saw it…" he said before Carter interrupted

"And she freaked out, blamed you, then ended things or stopped…what exactly are you two?" Carter asked trying to figure it out in his head

"She did nothing, she didn't even care" Dan told him "In fact, she said I was free to see whomever I wanted" he said

"Oh, she's playing games. That sounds like a game" Carter laughed "Blair is beyond transparent with the games" he said

"No, I don't think this was a game. She meant it. It was like she was coming to the conclusion that we'd never work" Dan said "With her friendship to Serena practically being blown up to nothing now, I don't blame her" he said

"Don't you sound like a female" Carter said "I don't think she's gone that far to do that. You two like each other, so just make it happen all ready" he said

"I know, I know. I'm so sick of talking about it, just like you're tired of hearing about it" Dan sighed "I just don't know what to do anymore" he said

"You know what to do; you two just find some microscopic reason to prolong the inevitable. It's to the point where I'm starting to care less about the saga that is Blair and Dan" Carter sighed

"Okay, I get the point" Dan said "So what do you think I should do?" he then asked

"Why is it that I always manage to fix your non existent relationship? Do you not comprehend the female mind at all at this point?" Carter asked

"I don't grasp it as well as you. The female mind I'm trying to understand views blackmailing as a necessity to life" Dan told him

"That does raise some pity for you, but on this one…you're on your own. You're a smart guy, I'm sure you will come up with the solution" Carter said as he got up from the table

"So you're really going to do a friend like that?" Dan asked as Carter grabbed his stuff "C'mon, just one last time" he begged before Carter prepared to walk away but was cut off by a group of girls that made it more than clear that they were interested in Dan.

"Told you, this stuff works" Carter mouthed to Dan as he pointed to the rankings on his phone while the girls took a seat with Dan at the table.

* * *

><p>After her disastrous start to her morning, Blair had figured a good deed would make her feel better, but looking at Jenny's wardrobe had done little to help make things better. Learning about Jenny's rape had caused her to feel a bit more protective towards the young girl, but ultimately Blair feared that if she wouldn't do all that she could to help Jenny get back to normal. Blair knew better than anyone that normal was hard to get back to, but she just hoped that she could guide Jenny to a better place than where she felt comfortable to be herself again. It hurt to not be able to tell Dan about what was going on with his sister, but learning that the family had decided to keep it a secret until Jenny was ready to, Blair knew that if and when Dan learned the news of her rape, he wouldn't be happy about the fact that she too kept it from him. Releasing a sigh of frustration, Jenny felt overwhelmed with assignments that she would be missing while out of school. Everything was beginning to pile up on her as it was becoming hard to pretend all the time that she was great, when inside she was a mess. Throwing the pile of papers onto the table, Jenny laid back on the sofa while Blair just looked at her with concern written all over her face, wondering if hiding out was doing the girl any good.<p>

"At this rate, I'll never finish high school. The news just keeps getting better" Jenny sighed as she ran her hand through her hair while looking on at the stacks of papers she had to go through for school

"You know, maybe you should clue Dan in on the secret" Blair suggested to her "He's great with homework help and school in general. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help you with this" she said

"I'm not telling Dan, so I'm stuck doing this by myself" Jenny replied

"Why aren't you telling Dan, again? I try to think of a good reason as to why your family decided to not tell him, and I forget the reason all the time" Blair asked as Jenny just looked at her

"Things will be better if he just didn't know" Jenny said

"Why?" Blair asked "You two are close, he'd probably be the best person to help you" she said

"Or he could be the one person I'd want least to know" Jenny said

"Jenny, Dan thinks the world of you. If he knew this had happened, and you kept this from him….I think he'd be more hurt by the lie than the actual incident" Blair reasoned

"Wow, the rumors really are true. You and my brother, you two really snuck around on Serena" Jenny said finding Blair's sudden defense of Dan to be shocking but confirming

"We're not discussing me, we're talking about you" Blair stated "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just tell Dan?" she asked

"Because I don't need him to look at me any differently" Jenny blurted out before Blair just looked at her with confusion as to why she would think Dan would treat her differently "Dan has this need to protect me. He puts me before everything else in his life, and if he knew….it'd destroy him" she said

"He loves you, you're his baby sister" Blair said

"And I'm also the girl that was so desperate to be popular. I'm the girl that lied about having a sex life so that I could be relevant. I'm the girl that wanted to go after you because you were trying to do me a favor. I'm also the girl that didn't take your warnings about Chuck, and about that party" Jenny replied

"This isn't you're fault. None of this is your fault" Blair told her

"Yeah, well I feel like the girl who cried wolf. Who'd honestly believe that I was the victim? I mean with the things I've done, I'm sure I had this coming" Jenny said

"No one deserves to go through what you went through" Blair said as moment of silence came between them "I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy" she then said softly

"Neither would I" Jenny said as they met each others glance before quickly tearing away eye contact

"So was it Chuck? Did he do this to you?" Blair asked as if she was bracing herself

"No, Chuck didn't do this" Jenny sighed "This is the only thing that he hasn't done" she said

"And the guy who did do this, I'm guessing he's out in the open" Blair concluded with a bit of fear in her voice

"Yeah" Jenny said as tears welled up in her eyes "I kind of missed the boat on making sure this didn't happen to anyone else. See, there's that selfishness kicking in" she said

"Have you ever thought about talking about it with someone? Like a professional" Blair asked as Jenny just shook her head in disbelief

"If I hear that one more time" Jenny laughed to herself "I'm not planning on talking to anyone about it, I tried that, it sucked. So I'm not going to bear my soul to a professional so that they can put me on some anti depressants" she said

"You don't know if they'll do that, it may do you good to just talk about it" Blair suggested

"Why? So I can relive what it felt like to have my dignity taken away. So I can see his face again as I'm recounting my experience of being raped? So I can feel some false sense of freedom from this burden?" Jenny asked her "No, I don't plan on doing that" she said

"You can't just stay cooped up in your loft all year long. You have to start dealing with what happened" Blair said

"No one is forcing you to be here, you can leave if you want to" Jenny told Blair as she just stared angrily at her "I don't need you to analyze me or tell me how to deal with it" she said

"Maybe not, but sooner or later Dan is going to figure out that this whole sick deal is bogus. Truths always come out, even when we don't want them to" Blair said

"Then I choose to let this ride for as long as possible. So Dan can't know, and I won't be going to talk to anyone. Are we clear?" Jenny asked as Blair took a moment to think

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell your brother" Blair said as Jenny let out a frustrated groan

"This isn't your secret to tell" Jenny replied

"I get that, but this is Dan we're talking about. The initial shock will be heavy for him, but he'd be supportive" Blair said as she tried her best to read the young girl "Less in case you're worried he'll go after the person that did this because if Chuck didn't do it, then who did?" she asked as Jenny just sighed

"Blair, please. I really don't…" Jenny said becoming emotional

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Blair quickly replied "I'll drop it. Consider it forgotten" she declared before she got up from her seat "You should probably get to work on your assignment anyways, so I will leave you to that" she then said as she prepared to leave

"Yeah, I should" Jenny replied as Blair made her way over to the "Why are you helping me?" she asked causing Blair to stop dead in her tracks from her journey to the door "I mean after everything I've done to you" she said before a moment of silence came between them.

"I don't know what it felt like to be rape or what that's done to you, but I know what it feels like to have inner demons. Your battle isn't going to be with the outside, it'll be with yourself….and I know that more than anyone" Blair said before she looked back at Jenny "As far as our past….consider everything forgotten" she said before she opened the door to leave.

* * *

><p>If there was anything that Blair took more seriously than school, Blair certainly found being Queen Bee an ultimate job. At times she figured that being the Queen Bee of Constance was like being the President of the United States, but she settled for her role in the end. Hearing news that two minions were planning to over throw her, Blair wasted no time in wanting to take immediate action so that she could make examples out of them. The rankings may have projected her as number two, but Blair was determined to rule with an iron first like a Queen Bee should. Ascending the staircase with Katy and Isobel to her side, Blair quickly spotted the two traders that she had to take care of. Letting out a little laugh to herself, Blair could see that they were doing their best to make an actual attempt of dethroning her with their mini army of minions, but Blair knew they'd need much more than that to dethrone her. Noticing Blair come towards them, Penelope and Hazel gathered their minions as they met Blair halfway in the courtyard. Like two armies meeting engaging in negotiation talks for the first time, Blair and her minions stood on one side, while Penelope and Hazel stood on the opposing side with their own minions gathered on the other side. Prada, Chloe, and Chanel were at a full supply between all of the girls as they engaged in their stand off. Finding this display of bravery a bit amusing, Blair could only think of the ways she wanted to show who was supreme at the top.<p>

"Loving the BCBG, you wear it so well" Penelope said giving a fake compliment to Blair

"Cut the crap, what's this I hear about you two losing your ever loving minds?" Blair asked completely disregarding the compliment

"You mean the little rumor about us flying on our own…yeah, that's so true" Hazel smiled

"So we can add stupidity to the list of reasons why you two are pulling a kamikaze on your social lives" Blair began to laugh "You two will be quick work" she smiled

"Oh, but you forget one thing. The projections are out, and you don't hold that top spot anymore B" Penelope smiled

"Nothing is set in stone with projections, it's a mere guess as to who tops the list" Blair scoffed at their silly notions

"I wouldn't be that careless with the projections, I mean you've always managed to be projected at number one. So that means something had to have changed in order for you to slip?" Penelope said before she posed a looming question for all of them to ponder about

"Ding, ding, ding! I think I know" Hazel said in an animated voice "Queen Bee has lost her ace, Serena van der Woodsen" she smiled "It's tragic to see what happens when friendships end" she then added as she looked at Penelope

"Serena didn't make me, I got the top spot on my own merits" Blair said

"Now who's delusional" Penelope laughed to herself

"The only reason why you were the self proclaimed Queen Bee was because Serena gift wrapped it up for you, having the it girl as your best friend gave you an advantage. Now that your friendship has been blown to pieces, nothing is secure for you anymore" Hazel smiled as she walked closer towards Blair

"You're dead wrong, and just for this little stunt, I'm going to take great pleasure in tearing you two apart limbs from limb" Blair threatened

"Tough talk from the cheater" Hazel said

"I suggest you disperse your little after school club, and leave the social rank as it is" Blair told Penelope and Hazel

"Uh, I think it's about to get interesting" Hazel smiled as she pointed over in Dan's direction. Slowly looking over at her shoulder, Blair couldn't help but stare at him and wonder what their game was going to be. Seeing that they were getting Blair's full attention, Penelope and Hazel moved in close enough so that Blair could hear them fully as her gaze still was upon Dan.

"You see with Daniel Humphrey making our boys soccer team relevant again, that was only a bonus that placed him on the ranks" Penelope said

"And with Serena relinquishing her claim on him, that just about means Danny boy is up for grabs, and is in desperate need of a girl on his arm" Hazel smiled as Blair quickly turned to face them

"Looks like Brooklyn is making a comeback" Penelope laughed as Blair slowly turned back to look at her.

**Superstar**

**Where you from, hows it going?**

**I know you**

**Gotta clue, what you're doing?**

**You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here**

**But I know what you are, what you are, baby**

Still not buying into the so called ranking list that Carter had told him about, Dan was determined to forget the whole thing even existed. Turning his attention towards getting back into the swing of things at school, Dan was more concerned with how he was going to manage the work load for his English Literature class than anything. Looking at his piece of paper, he had finally realized that he reached the destination in which the class would be at. Entering into the classroom, Dan made his way over to the mid section of the class room as he opted to be close but not too far away from the teacher. Only a handful of girls were all ready in the class when he arrived so he was glad to get a few moments to himself before everyone else would show up trying to add the class. Diligently preparing his notes paper for the day, Dan looked up to see that the barely filled desks that were surrounding him were now occupied by girls. Not thinking much of it, Dan continued to prepare his notes by labeling and dating the paper before accidentally breaking the lead on his pencil. Just as he brought his pencil up to see the damage he had done, Dan was quickly torn away from his assessment by the group of girls that each held out a pencil towards him. Surprised to see so many pencils in his direction, Dan looked on with a puzzled face as to what pencil he should even take. Coming into the classroom, Blair let out a sigh of frustration over her early morning tussle with Penelope and Hazel. Continuing to head to an open seat, Blair was surprised to see that Dan was getting so much attention from the girls in their class. Wanting to just grab her seat and get this day over with, Blair walked over to take a seat but was quickly cut off by a blonde haired girl that came out of nowhere. Taking the seat away from Blair, the blonde haired girl quickly turned her seat around so that she too could face Dan. Groaning in frustration, Blair could see that she was in for a long day.

**Look at you**

**Gettin more than just re-up**

**Baby, you**

**Got all the puppets with their strings up**

**Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em**

**I know what you are, what you are, baby**

Never had Blair been so happy to get to physical education until today, Blair actually relished the idea of slapping around a small ball, enjoying a good game of Field Hockey so that she could release some of the frustration she had within. Even though her minions wouldn't say so, Blair knew that people were beginning to second guess her ability to stand on her own away from the spotlight that Serena had shined on them both. She'd always wanted to be out of the shadows of her best friend, but Blair had hoped that she would at least have a following behind her when she did so. With Penelope and Hazel stepping out and challenging her, Blair felt like she had to find some way to regain trust from her minions and re establish herself as the Queen Bee of Constance. Getting lost in the game, Blair was happy to see that for a moment she was able to forget about the stress of her day. Passing the ball off to her teammate, Blair became infuriated that her teammates were now not paying attention to the game at all. Observing the rest of the girls, she had begun to see that they all had turned their attention towards the track, where the boys' soccer teams were running. Turning to see what they were looking at, Blair could see and hear most of the girl talk about a shirtless Dan run around. Usually Blair loved to see Dan without his shirt on, but the fact that other girls were beginning to enjoy her pleasures had really pissed her off to the point where she stormed off of the field.

**Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer**

**You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh**

**You're a Womanizer, baby**

**You you you are, You you you are**

**Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)**

Most of the girls that Dan had the privilege of interacting with over the time period of the day; Dan had come to find some endearing quality in them. Though he wouldn't proclaim himself a playboy as of yet, Dan did like the attention a bit. Coming out of her last class of the day, Blair was more than happy to have this day be over with. Making her way over towards her locker, she quickly put away her books and shut her phone off so that she wouldn't receive any more emergency texts from Katy and Isobel about social rankings. Hearing a familiar laugh come from down the hall, Blair tore away from putting her books away to see Dan walking with Cassie Arbson. Shaking her head in disbelief, Blair couldn't believe that Dan would be so desperate as to talk to just anyone because everyone knew about Cassie's reputation with the guys. Cassie made it obvious that she was flirting with Dan by her loud laughter that began to fill the hallways, while other girls cursed at themselves for not being quick enough to get to Dan, Blair found herself at her wits end with all this rankings crap. Noticing how close Cassie was walking towards the lockers, Blair looked on carefully, making sure to time it just right before she finally opened her locker up. Nailing Cassie right in the face, causing her to fall back onto the floor, Blair played surprised as she looked over to Dan to see he was shocked by her actions.

"Oops" Blair said sarcastically before she walked off leaving Dan to tend to Cassie.

**Boy, don't try to front**

**I know just what you are**

**Boy, don't try to front**

**I know just what you are**

**You got me goin'You're oh so charmin'**

**But I can do it**

**Womanizer**

* * *

><p>Racing through the lobby, Dan quickly got onto the elevator in an eager manner to get up to the penthouse. It had all been new to him to be the object of affection by so many girls, but he never expected Blair to act this way. He didn't really care much about rankings, but the fact that it was clearly getting to Blair was a bit pleasing to him. Feeling as if he had some bit of leverage on her, Dan was determined to pull the truth out from Blair about what she really feels about other girls being interested in him. Stepping off the elevator, Dan swiftly mad his way off the elevator to see Blair pacing the floor. Noticing that she had Gossip Girl up on her lap top, Dan was almost sure that she was looking at the rankings to make sure that there was no mistake made. Still pacing the floor, Blair had yet to realize that Dan had even entered the penthouse while she continued to pace. Spouting out French curse words to herself, Dan couldn't help but be impressed at how advanced she was getting with her French, but couldn't let himself get sidetracked by it. Turning back towards her mother's office to begin walking in that direction, Blair was caught off guard to see Dan sitting on the stool with a stupid grin on his face.<p>

"Holy crap!" Blair said as she jumped back by the sudden appearance of Dan

"What was that back at school?" Dan asked as he moved forward on his spot on the stool

"What was what?" Blair asked

"You opened up a locker on a girls face?" Dan exclaimed

"It was an accident" Blair told him

"I hardly call that an accident, it looked intentional to me" Dan told her

"Oh, please. I'm not that bitter to do that on a girl who spreads easier than Jiffy" Blair replied

"Ah ha! You did do it on purpose, why else would you insult her" Dan pointed out

"I was just trying to prove a point. You know what, never mind. I give up on convincing you otherwise because it's clear you've made your mind up about me" Blair said

"I haven't done anything" Dan replied

"The hell you haven't. I bet your enjoying your new claim to fame, so much so that you've manage to bat eyes at anything in a skirt" Blair replied angrily

"What are you talking about? I can't help who talks to me" Dan said

"Who talks to you? No one talks to you, the only reason they are is because you've pulled off the impossible and landed the number three spot" Blair told him "Not to mention that little exchange between Serena and you at the pool party. Innocent my ass, she knew exactly what she was doing when she hugged you" she then added

"And here we go with that stupid rankings list" Dan said to himself as Blair could clearly hear him

"Yes, here we go with that list" Blair told him "That's the only reason why they're talking to you, and you're falling for it like some moron" she said

"Or maybe I'm appealing to other girls, maybe these girls actually find me attractive. You've even said it yourself" Dan said

"Humphrey, lets not get crazy here" Blair scoffed at his sexy statement that he had made

"Why not? I've always been irrelevant to you in the social scheme, but now that others are starting to notice me…I don't know, maybe your…" Dan said before Blair's eyes nearly bulged out

"Jealous? You think I'm jealous?" Blair asked

"It sure seems that way. Why else would this list be bugging you so much? Why should it matter if girls are talking to me because of a stupid list?" Dan asked

"Stop calling it stupid!" Blair declared

"It's stupid, and I'm aware of that. I know why I'm being talked to, but I'm not stupid enough to buy in that this lists makes me" Dan told her as she just glared at him "You're jealous, and you can't admit that. This list just made me relevant to every other girl, which means I'm not your little secret anymore" he said

"I could care less about other girls and you" Blair told him "So don't flatter yourself by thinking I'm jealous. I care about you, but jealousy hasn't even been reached" she told him

"Fine, then you wouldn't mind if I go with someone else to the Baizen Charity event?" Dan asked her

"Wouldn't mind at all" Blair replied as she folded her arm as a few moments of silence came between them

"Blair, I can't do this anymore. I can't do this back and forth of being honest with each other then pulling back because one of us is scared" Dan sighed

"Then maybe we should just call it like it is, whether you like it or not, I believe in this rankings list. I have high expectations of the next guy that I will date, and I don't want to always explain why I like the things I like or believe in the things I believe in. This thing between us, it's too much work….not to mention what this has done to my friendship with Serena" Blair said

"Maybe" Dan replied

"I just think this is becoming too much now" Blair said as Dan looked at her with confusion on his face as to where this was all coming from.

"I know, it's like we're finding reasons not to be together now" Dan said as he ran his hand through his hair "And I think the only way you'll get Serena back is if we just end things" he said

"End what to be exact?" Blair laughed to herself "There's always been something standing in the way of us figuring that out" she sighed as she looked on at him "Regardless of what we are, I don't want to lose my best friend over this" she then told him

"I don't doubt that, I just hate that we wasted all summer thinking we were going to be something that just never panned out" Dan replied sadly as he did his best to look her in the eyes "Maybe guys like Marcus are the thing for you" he suggested

"Probably. I mean he knows what it's like to be scrutinized by the masses, and having to deal with dethroning" Blair said as Dan just laughed

"Never would have picked up on that" Dan laughed "I should probably get ready to get to work" he said as he got off his seat on the stool

"Yeah. Mother all ready thinks we've turned the house upside down with our drama, so I guess we've reached a mutual understanding then" Blair replied as if she had just realized that she was reaching the end of a great love affair.

"I understand" Dan smiled weakly at her before he made his way into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Blair could only imagine the smug look that Dan had on his face as he was more than enjoying girls throwing themselves at him. Blair had always felt content knowing that Dan's looks were for her, his words of affection were saved for her, and every bit of him was set aside for her. She'd be lying if she said that she was fine with his newfound popularity, but she hated it with a passion. Blair hated that other girls would want to get to know him, she hated that other girls would listen to his talks of literature, she hated that other girls could possibly hear the same sweet words that caused her to give him her most prized possession, she hated all of it and he just couldn't see that. Making her way to her locker, Blair let out a sigh of frustration as she was in no mood to even be at school, let alone deal with Penelope and Hazel. Grabbing the necessary books that she needed for her class, Blair took a moment to collect her thoughts before she eventually closed her locker. Not paying attention to where she was going, Serena accidentally bumped into the brunette, which caused the first face to face the two had since the Hamptons. Unsure as to what she should even say, Blair contemplated just walking away with her head hung low, but she knew that this was her best friend and she didn't want to end things like this.<p>

"Sorry about that" Blair blurted out to her

"It's fine, small hallway" Serena replied

"So how have you been?" Blair asked nervously

"I've been good, real good" Serena replied sarcastically

"Okay, I see you've taken sarcasm to another level" Blair said to herself

"You should know how I've been. How were you when you found about Nate and I?" Serena asked him

"I agree with that, but I eventually talked to you" Blair said "We've got to talk about this, we have to at least try to mend our friendship" she said

"I don't want to!" Serena exclaimed "I'm pissed. I'm hurt. I'm furious with you" she said

"I get that, but S…c'mon, you're my best friend" Blair reasoned

"And you used to be mine" Serena told her as a moment of silence came between them "Do you love him?" she then asked "I think I forgot to ask that in the whole scheme of things, I mean you throw away our friendship….so do you love him?" she asked Blair as she looked her dead in the eyes

"Don't do this" Blair replied as tears welled up in her eyes

"Why not? I deserve to know if my so called best friend loves the guy that I fell for" Serena stated just as Georgina walked up with a smirk on her face at the sight of the two of them together again.

"This day just keeps getting better" Blair said to herself as she looked over at Georgina

"I would say that this looks like a fun reunion, but I doubt when your best friend sleeps with the boyfriend, it hardly can be called a reunion" Georgina smiled

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked

"Your best friend didn't tell you?" Georgina asked as she looked over at Serena to see that she was all ready annoyed "I go here now. A mind is a terrible thing to waste, so why not go back to school with all my buddies" she smiled

"You're a natural born idiot, why go back to school" Blair stated "Don't you think this is something you should have told me?" she then turned to ask Serena

"I don't owe you anything" Serena said

"Unleashing a crazy psychotic bitch into the hallways of the place we go to school at, I think that's news I need to know about" Blair told her

"And you'd do what?" Georgina asked with a bit of laughter "I saw the rankings, and you're not Queen Bee anymore…so I hardly think you can do anything to me" she said

"I can do enough damage" Blair said as she moved closer towards Georgina, causing Serena to step in between the two

"Both of you need to calm down" Serena told them as she looked from one to the other "She goes here, deal with it" she then told Blair

"No, I will not deal with it!" Blair snapped "She's crazy, and for you to think that she's stable enough to be around the sane makes you look crazy as well" she told Serena

"This coming from someone whose slipping on the very totem poll they created" Serena fired back "I think I trust my judgment over yours" she said

"Ouch, point for Serena" Georgina smiled "Everyone knows Serena made you B" she said

"Shut her up or I will do it myself" Blair said through gritted teeth as she looked over at Serena

"Face it, your time is over. Your friendship is over" Georgina laughed as Serena just sighed in annoyance from the two girls. Wanting to fire back an insult in Georgina's direction, Blair couldn't help but see a look on Serena's face that seemed like they were at the end of the road in their friendship. Ignoring the smirk that Georgina had on her face, Blair turned her attention towards Serena to realize that she couldn't even look her in the face. Tears filling her eyes, Blair took a moment to prepare herself for the possible answer that she might receive from her friend.

"Is that true? Are we over?" Blair asked her as Serena hung her head

"Yeah, we're over" Serena said as she raised her head to look Blair dead in the eyes. "I've got to go" she said before she walked over to Georgina so that she was staring her straight in the face "You've got your leverage, now stay the hell away from me" she told Georgina before she walked off

"So, that went well" Georgina laughed to herself "You want to grab dinner? on you of course, I'm starving" she then asked Blair, who just shook her head in disbelief

"Go away! No one wants you here" Blair told her before she made her way out of the halls leaving Georgina behind.

* * *

><p>Listening to the constant compliments that the girls were giving him, Dan had gotten to the point where he was now just tuning it all out. All of this was fun, but this wasn't what he wanted out of his senior year. Dan had never considered himself to be a playboy, and no matter how much Carter tried to convince him otherwise, he just would never be. Carter loved the attention that Dan was gaining due to the fact that it had allowed him plenty of sexual experiences to last a lifetime, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to enjoy this for much longer as Dan's conscience was beginning to kick in. For the time being, Carter was content with arriving with a group of girls on their arm for his semi-charity event tonight. Leaning up against the locker, Dan began to grow tired of the constant flirtation that the girls were doing to the point where he was aching for a reason to just walk away. Just as he began to wish for a reason to leave, Dan saw Blair quickly walk past them in a hurry as if she was upset about something. Knowing that she usually like to walk down the halls like she owned them, Dan knew something was up with her. Breaking away from the group, Dan followed behind Blair out into the courtyard to where he saw her trying to keep herself composed. Coming up from behind her, Dan hadn't said much to her or even thought that she knew he was behind her, but as she turned around she was somewhat relieved that she had walked right into his arms.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dan asked her softly as he held her close to him

"Nothing" Blair said after a few moments of getting lost in the embrace of his arms around her before she finally pulled "I'm just having a girlie moment" she said as she wiped her eyes of any tears that were coming

"I know when you're having a girlie moment, and that wasn't a girlie moment" Dan replied "What's wrong?" he asked as he looked her in the eyes "Hey, it's me. Just tell me" he told her in a tone that made her feel secure even though they were out and open in the public

"It's really over between Serena and I. I asked her point blank, and she said it was over" Blair said becoming even more emotional when she heard herself say it out loud. Walking towards her once more, Dan pushed away Blair's attempt to fend him off of her and just pulled her into another hug. If there was anything that he knew, Dan knew what Serena meant to her and he knew that he hated that he played a part in them ending.

"I'm sorry" Dan whispered to her

"No, it's my fault. I just need to accept that…" Blair said before Dan interrupted her

"This is my fault" Dan replied "I never meant for this to happen, and I swear I will do all that I can to fix this" he told her

"There's nothing to fix, she's made up her mind and she means this" Blair replied as she once again broke contact with him

"How do you know that?" Dan asked her

"Because she had this look in her eyes. This is different than all the other times that we've fought, she had this look like she meant it" Blair told him as she recalled her conversation with Serena

"You'll work things out, I know this" Dan said not buying that it was over between them

"I think when your best friend sleeps with your boyfriend and gets feelings for him, that's the nail in the coffin all by itself" Blair sighed as she ran her hand through her hair

"Look, you have no reason to blame yourself for something I've done. You didn't do this, and I'm going to fix this" Dan told her "This is the last thing that you need to deal with" he said as she couldn't help but crack a smile through the streams of tears that she wanted to cry.

"You always know what to say to calm me. Why is that?" Blair blurted out as she laughed to herself

"Because" Dan said finding her smile made his heart skip a beat "I know you. You may think I don't, but I do. I know you Waldorf" he said as they looked at each other

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I was upset about the whole rankings, and I just took out my frustrations on you" Blair told him

"No, you were right. I mean what are we to each other? That's a question we have yet to get around to, but yet we've had more fights and misunderstandings than a normal couple. It shouldn't be this hard" Dan told her

"Maybe, but I thought we had the key parts?" Blair asked "I mean doesn't the important things matter in a relationship?" she then asked

"Yeah, they do. But like you said, we're too different" Dan said

"Dan, I…." Blair said before he interrupted her

"There are reasons on top of reasons as to why we would work, but do you think there are reasons as to why we would?" Dan asked as Blair just looked at him with her heart racing a mile a minute "That was crazy. Forgive me, I'm talking crazy now" he laughed nervously

"What if…" Blair began to say as Dan looked up at her with hope in his eyes before they were interrupted by Carter and the group of girls he had with him

"Hey, are you coming with us?" Carter asked as Dan and Blair just looked at each other for a moment before Blair looked over to see the variety of girls that were waiting for him

"C'mon Dan, I thought you were going to teach me about soccer" One girl said as Blair just laughed to herself at how obvious the girl was being

"Yeah, I just…I need a minute" Dan replied

"No, he doesn't need a moment" Blair quickly added "Go, have fun. You don't need to be tied up with my drama" she said

"Are you coming tonight Waldorf? I could use your money" Carter smiled

"No, I think I'm going to stay in" Blair replied

"I want to talk to you, I don't have to go" Dan turned to tell her "We should talk" he told her

"No, I think we've said all that needs to be said. It's getting old now" Blair sighed "We had our moments, and we fail over and over again" she said as Dan just looked at her with disbelief

"Fine, this is it then. No going back" Dan told her hoping that she would change her mind

"Fun while it lasted" Blair said as she gave him a weak smile "Go" she told him softly before he slowly backed away, then eventually left with the group of girls

* * *

><p>Coming down the staircase all dressed in her pajamas, Blair was more than ready to take in the evening with a few classic movies on television. Reaching the bottom step, Blair looked over to see if her mother's office light was on, but was saddened to see that it wasn't. Hoping that someone on the staff was sticking around after hours, Blair waited a few moments before finally giving up hope that anyone was still around. Heading over towards the living room area, she flopped down on the sofa before she leaned forward to grab the remote control off of the table. Flipping through the channels, she found that her excitement began to wane as the minutes dwindled away. Looking over at the usual seat that would be occupied when she would have little movie nights in the living room, to find it empty only made her sad to know that once again her pride had gotten in the way.<p>

**[Flashback]**

**"Shut up, that's not true" Blair laughed as she threw the pillow over at Dan, who was bellowing in laughter at her "That's not true!" she declared unable to hide her own laughs**

**"You know it's true, any person that reads the Great Gatsby knows one of the themes is the hollowness of the Upper Class" Dan replied**

**"And what, little orphan Annie shows the plight of the lower class?" Blair asked**

**"That's not the point, the point is that the snobbish behavior is always associated with the Upper Class, and brought back to life through the likes of you" Dan smirked**

**"I'm not a snob" Blair said unsure if she actually believed that statement herself "Am I?" she asked as Dan began to look around them to avoid answering the question "Do you think I'm a snob Humphrey?" she asked before she hit him on the leg**

**"Ouch!" Dan declared "I'm thinking you're something else now" he told her**

**"Am I snob to you?" Blair asked**

**"You have your moments" Dan said as he looked at Blair to see that she was a bit hurt by that statement**

**"So that's what you think of me" Blair laughed sadly to herself "I mean I always knew you saw me as some self absorbed bitch, but a snob….that's different" she said**

**"You have your moments" Dan said as he could see that Blair was becoming emotional. It had been her first day in the Ostroff Center, so everything was still fresh for her to absorb, but over the time period of her being checked in, Dan had noticed that she was more emotional than usual. It was like her emotions were more raw, and she was trying to absorb it all to recreate this girl that she would somehow love her inner self more than the outer.**

**"I've been in this place for twelve hours, and I just feel like every part of me is being placed under a microscope. I'm not sure I recognize this person anymore, how did I get here?" Blair asked as tears welled up in her eyes "I don't mean to be a cry baby, but these beige walls will do that to you" she said as she tried to wipe her eyes as Dan just looked at her**

**"Nothing is wrong with you" Dan told her**

**"Yes, there is or else I wouldn't be here" Blair replied**

**"Listen to me, nothing is wrong with you" Dan said "You have an illness, not some sort of scarlet letter pinned to your back. Don't listen to the snob comment, it was a stupid joke that was clearly not funny at all" he said as Blair just rolled her eyes**

**"It was clearly funny or else you wouldn't have laughed" Blair sighed**

**"As much as I complain about you, I'm beginning to see that I was dead wrong about you. I'm looking forward to the person you become after this" Dan smiled at her as he rested his hand on top of hers**

**"What if I'm worse than what I came in as?" Blair asked as Dan just smiled at her.**

**"I don't think that's possible because whether you know this or not, I believe in you. If there is anyone strong enough to take on an illness like Bulimia and beat it, its you" Dan laughed "But if you could change one thing, could you be a little nicer to me?" he asked with a bit of laughter**

**"I think I can manage that. Might need to work on it, but I can manage that" Blair said as Dan and her laughed "So are we going to watch this movie or what?" she asked as she scooted over to her side of the bed**

**"Let's do it" Dan said enthusiastically as he crawled up towards the spot beside her on the bed before she turned the television on with the remote control to start the movie. All night long they stayed up watching movies as a means to make the night go by quick enough for her. Dan had only intended to stay until she fell asleep, but he wound up falling asleep as well while lying next to her with their bodies managing to spoon each other.**

**[End of Flashback]**

* * *

><p>Giving himself the final look over in the mirror, Dan judged himself critically this time around as he stood in the mirror in his usual black dress pants and white button up dress shirt. After a few adjustments, Dan finally reached the point of satisfaction in his appearance that let him know that he was ready. Usually he wouldn't have put so much effort in trying to look good, but since his status had changed with Blair, he was beginning to see himself as out on the prowl again for the next girl to moon over. Taking a situation that was brought on by a male ranking list that he himself didn't even believe in; Dan was determined to make this work for him as opposed to griping about it. Grabbing his coat for the expected rain that was supposed to come this evening, Dan headed out of his room towards the door only to be stopped by the sight of his sister. Dan didn't need all the words in the world to figure out that something was up with his sister, but he knew that pressing her didn't always work to his advantage when he did that. Heading towards the kitchen, Jenny looked up to see her brother coming towards her as she gave him a weak smile before he took a seat at the counter.<p>

"You look nice. Where are you off to?" Jenny asked trying to sound upbeat

"Carter's family is throwing a charity event that also happens to be a poker party as well, so I'm somewhere in the shuffle in those two combos" Dan laughed "You feel any better?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel a bit better. I must've had food poisoning or something from that shrimp that mom got" Jenny said

"You actually trusted mom with takeout ordering?" Dan asked

"Yeah, I know. My own fault for doing that" Jenny laughed

"There it is an actual laugh from my sister. I was beginning to think you had forgotten how to laugh" Dan told her "I feel like something is going on with you, and I just feel like there is nothing I can do. Which sucks because I miss my little sister" he told her

"Things have just been difficult with everything that has been going on with mom and dad" Jenny said

"I know, but that's something we can't control. Look, mom and dad are going to always have their issues for reasons that I'm sure you know about, but we've got to stick together in all of this because I'm hurting here to Jen" Dan told her

"What do you expect from me Dan? We both deal with things differently" Jenny said "I can't exactly buck up to help you through" she said

"Okay, well I was just saying" Dan replied

"What do you want from me?" Jenny asked becoming a little bit tense with him

"Jen, calm down. I was just trying to tell you how I felt" Dan said

"And I get that, but…" Jenny said before she began to realize that she was biting Dan's head off for no apparent reason "Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything" she said as tears welled up in her eyes

"I don't want you to apologize. I want to know what's going on with you?" Dan asked "Because I just get this feeling like something has been off since I've returned" he said

"Nothing is off, this family can survive with or without you" Jenny said

"I never said that Jen" Dan replied "Why are you knit picking on every little thing I say?" he asked

"I don't know" Jenny groaned "Look, I'm trying to get back to that girl you know. I'm trying my hardest to be the before Jenny, but I need you to be patient with me. I need you to just trust me and give me that space" she said as tears stream down her face

"That statement didn't make me feel any better. Jen, if something was wrong, would you tell me?" Dan asked with a bit of concern on his face

"Dan" Jenny replied

"All right, all right. I'll give you that space" Dan sighed in frustration as he got up from his seat

"Dan" Jenny said feeling as if she had hurt his feelings rather than trying to spare him of getting hurt

"No, its fine. This family can survive without me, I'm just the reason why everything has gone to hell around here" Dan told her as he walked over towards the door "So now, I could care less about this family" he said before he finally stormed out

"Dammit!" Jenny yelled as she flung the plate across the room

* * *

><p><strong>You make It hard for me to see somebody else<strong>

**I'm calling her your name**

**Yea its messed up, cause I'm thinkin 'bout you**

**It's your fault babe**

**I never wanted us to break up**

**No not this way**

**But you don't understand it girl**

**When she touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands**

**And when I'm with her its only 'bout the sex**

**With you I had a bad romance**

**And if I could, just trade her in I would**

**Cause nobody compares to ya**

Laying back on the sofa in the V.I.P area that Carter had roped off for his group of friends; Dan couldn't help but feel like his mind was elsewhere. Throughout the night he had heard numerous pick up lines that would have made him laugh, but he was the type of guy that loved to chase the girl as opposed to him being chased. Before this evening, Dan had hoped to make a connection with someone other than Blair so that he could break the spell she had over him. His hopes were quickly dashed as it seemed no matter what he did, Dan couldn't manage to shake her from his thoughts. Determined to break himself out of this funk, Dan got up from his seat on the sofa and headed towards the railing of the balcony to look down at Carter at the craps table. Normally he would have made a mental note to bring up the fact that Carter spent most of his time down in the set up casino, but Dan found himself trying to enjoy himself more than scolding Carter for enjoying himself too much.

**[Flashback]**

**"I hate when people get drunk at these parties" Blair said as she took a seat beside him at the table "Where is Serena?" she asked as she looked around the room to spot her friend while taking her high heels**

**"She's in the restroom with Katy, something about wardrobe malfunction or lipstick gone badly" Dan sighed**

**"Hmm, lipstick gone bad. I knew she was bargain shopping on the make up" Blair replied as Dan just laughed to himself "What's so funny?" she asked**

**"Just the fact that lipstick gone bad is an emergency" Dan laughed "I mean the idea of bargain shopping to you is a cardinal sin, so I'm sure Katy will be condemned for that decision" he continued to laugh**

**"Said the guy that got a make over by none other than me" Blair quickly pointed out**

**"Hey, I picked the clothes" Dan said**

**"Think again Humphrey, saying the phrase I like the black one doesn't put you in the styling part of the makeover" Blair said "I mean look at you, you look somewhat decent for a boy from Brooklyn" she smirked**

**"I look damn good for a boy from Brooklyn" Dan said as he straightened himself up to strike a pose. Laughing at his sudden model moment, she couldn't help but notice that Dan actually was a looker even without the clothes she had picked out for him**

**"Yeah, I think Tyra Banks would ban you from modeling just for that feeble attempt at modeling" Blair laughed**

**"See, I knew I could crack you" Dan smiled as he adjusted himself into a comfortable position in his seat**

**"Crack what?" Blair asked**

**"A smile. Watch out, I think I'm making you like me" Dan told her**

**"Ha, you've got a long way to go with that one" Blair laughed to herself as she got up from her seat "Let's just say I tolerate you" she said before she leaned across his body to grab her champagne glass**

**"I'll take whatever I can get from you" Dan smiled**

**[End of Flashback]**

Shaking his head, Dan knew that he had to find something to do because these thoughts were going to ruin him if he kept this up. Walking over to grab a drink, Dan couldn't help but notice Cassie eyeing him from the group that she was talking with. Managing a weak smile at her attempts, Dan finally sucked it up and made the first move on her this time rather than waiting for her to. Motioning for them the sneak away, Cassie wasted no time in excusing herself from the group as she made her way over towards him. Downing the rest of his drink, Dan grabbed for another as he wanted to be somewhat buzzed to go through with this.

**I think I better let her go**

**Cause I can't leave you alone**

**Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you**

**I wanna leave but I'm afraid**

**That you don't even feel the same**

**And now I realize that she ain't you**

**Oh (no she ain't you)**

**Whoa oh oh (Na na na)**

**Whoa oh oh (Na na na)**

**She ain't, no she ain't you**

Unable to find a decent movie on the television, Blair had given up hopes on doing so after a few hours had passed. Hoping that her mother would eventually come in after a long day at the office, she slowly came to the realization that her mother had probably headed over to the charity event after her meetings were done. Stuck with no one to talk to, Blair had contemplated the idea of calling Dan to just hear his voice and see if he was with someone, but she wouldn't dare show him that she was caving first to him. Heading upstairs to her room, Blair quickly opened the door to her bedroom and flopped down on the bed before letting out a deep sigh. Not knowing what to do with herself, Blair racked her brain with things to do in this over sized penthouse that she had been fond of bragging about from time to time, but yet still found herself bored in this moment. Rolling onto her stomach, she couldn't help but examine her bed as if she were starting to remember times of just being in this bed was an even all on its own. Reaching over to grab a certain pillow, Blair looked on at it for a second as she became more and more intrigued by it as if she were recalling moments from this very pillow.

**[Flashback]**

**"Do I really?" Blair asked as she looked up at Dan, who was lying on top of her after another round of sex.**

**"You do" Dan replied as he rolled off of her" How we even got on that subject to begin with anyways?" he asked with a look of confusion on his face**

**"You're the one who said it" Blair said as she looked on at him trying to fall to sleep "I don't snore Humphrey, I can't" she said**

**"Why? Because you had some sort of nasal reconstruction surgery or something" Dan asked with a bit of laughter**

**"Because I just don't" Blair replied**

**"Well as a guy that has sex with you on numerous occasions, you snore" Dan turned to tell her as she seemed a bit shocked by that revelation of her sleeping habits "Nate never told me that I snored…that wasn't a crack at you by the way" she said making sure to clear things up so there wouldn't be a misunderstanding between them**

**"Did this really turn your world upside down, to know that you snore?" Dan laughed as placed his hands on his bare chest**

**"Uh, well I would hope that I'm not some freight train at night. I thought I was more like a graceful swan asleep" Blair said**

**"You honestly think of yourself as a swan?" Dan asked**

**"Shut up, you can't hold that against me" Blair told him "You fall asleep, I want to hear what you sound like?" she asked him**

**"So you want me to go to sleep? Okay, I can do that. No problem" Dan said as he got comfortable in his spot before closing his eyes to try to drift off to sleep. Lying on her side, she looked on at him hoping to hear some bit of sound come out of him, but it was all as pointless as he just slept so peacefully. Realizing that she wasn't going to get anything out of him, Blair tapped him on the chest so that she could wake him.**

**"Okay, wake up now" Blair told him as she continued to tap him but found that he wasn't waking up "Dan, wake up" she continued to say to him**

**"I'm asleep" Dan laughed as he clenched his eyes shut**

**"No, you're not" Blair laughed as she pulled her naked body closer to his**

**"Go to sleep. I want to sleep" Dan said as he tried to playfully push her away**

**"Oh, so you don't want to go another round?" Blair asked as she leaned back to see what his answer was**

**"Will it make you go to sleep?" Dan asked**

**"Humphrey just shut…" Blair said before Dan pulled the covers over him as he captured her lips so that he could deepen the kiss between them. Letting out a few laughs, it never seemed like they were just having sex with each other, but it felt like they were getting to know each other in a literal stripped version of themselves. Although he had grown to understand her before that fateful Christmas Eve night, Dan couldn't help but get to know her better as they both stripped away the walls that guarded them from each other.**

**[End of Flashback]**

Torn out of her reverie by a beeping sound on her phone, Blair reluctantly reached for her phone so that she could the Gossip Girl update. Knowing that this was going to be the rankings for Constance, Blair rolled her eyes in preparation for the frustration she was going to face after reading this alert. It was no surprise to her that Serena had managed to claim the top spot due to their recent break up as friends, but Blair knew that disappointments like this were something that she might endure for the upcoming year. For so long she had wanted out of Serena's shadows and now she was, so if she was going to be the Queen Bee that she wanted to be all along, she'd have to earn it on her own merits. Not to broken hearted over the news, Blair found herself unable to continue on with the night without forcing herself to jot down some answers to a question that Dan had asked her earlier.

**I've been sleeping out**

**For quite some nights now**

**It's not the same in my bed**

**But if she found out what's going on in my head**

**It'll be all bad, have me right back**

**But you don't understand it girl**

**When she touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands**

**And when I'm with her its only 'bout the sex**

**With you I had a bad romance**

**And if I could, just trade her in I would**

**Cause nobody compares to ya**

Tucked away in a darkened corner of the room, Dan was instantly pinned up against the wall as Cassie continued her assault on his neck while all he could do was grip on to her waste. On occasion he hoped that he would find some way to engage in the heavy makeout session that they were having, but found it hard to do so with her controlling the situation. Leaning down to capture her lips, Dan attempted to at least be the guy in this hook up, but once again his attempt of gaining power was met by her regaining the power back. Resting his head up against the wall, Dan began to zone out on her efforts to seduce him as it just became meaningless at this point. Looking up at the ceiling, Dan found interest in counting how much tile was on the ceiling than being in the moment with Cassie. The more he thought, the more he was able to find some bit of an interesting fact that would dominate his thoughts rather than the creative things he could do to increase this hook up.

**[Flashback]**

**"Rule number sixteen, no necking. Necking?" Dan read before he drew a confused look on his face "What the hell is necking?" he asked**

**"Sometimes I forget how much of virgin you really are" Blair sighed as she grabbed the paper to look at it so that she could understand the context it was in "No hickeys tard. That shows evidence of a hook up and I think we both can do without suspicions" she said**

**"You do realize that you're putting rules on our hook ups as you've come to call them" Dan pointed out**

**"Yes, I'm well aware of that fact. I just think we'd be fools to not put limitations of this whatever we have going on" Blair told him**

**"I believe Carter calls it being horny" Dan laughed**

**"Oh, God!" Blair groaned "The fact that he knows just makes it even worse" she said**

**"Why?" Dan asked with a bit of a laugh**

**"Because it makes me look like a tramp. You're with Serena, yet your having sex with me" Blair said**

**"Actually, it makes me look bad when you put it like that" Dan laughed as he turned to look at her**

**"You're a guy, that's to be expected that you can't keep it in your pants. I on the other hand pride myself of respect, and…" Blair said before Dan cut her off**

**"I'm not Chuck" Dan declared "I can keep it in my pants. I've only whipped it out with you" he then said**

**"Future advice, never say that again. Whipping your private parts is something that should never be said or done" Blair corrected him as he just laughed at her**

**"You know what I mean" Dan told her "You're the only girl I've been with" he said**

**"You haven't had sex with Serena?" Blair asked a bit surprised**

**"Would you continue sleeping with me if I did sleep with her?" Dan asked**

**"Hell no" Blair quickly replied without having to think**

**"That's why I haven't slept with Serena" Dan replied**

**"Wait, wait. So you haven't slept with your girlfriend because of me?" Blair asked as she tried to process this bit of information**

**"Do you have to put it like that?" Dan asked**

**"Okay, let me rephrase. You've manage to withhold from Serena?" Blair asked**

**"Yes. I mean it's the responsible thing to do; I don't just want to have sex with you and then have sex with her right after. That would make me the tramp in this situation then" Dan told her**

**"Wow, I must really be good then" Blair smiled as Dan just looked at her**

**"Excuse me what?" Dan asked as he laughed at her**

**"I always thought I might be bad at sex because lets face it, I don't scream sex appeal, but I'm that good to make you withhold from Serena" Blair stated**

**"I wouldn't go that far, but…" Dan said before Blair interrupted**

**"I rocked your world, didn't I?" Blair asked with the biggest of smiles "I'm some sex goddess to you. I make sex a sport" she continued to tease**

**"Okay, I think I know how to handle this" Dan said before he rolled on top of her and began to tickle her. Squirming around in the bed, Blair couldn't stop herself from laughing as he continued to tickle her.**

**"You're breaking rule number seventy two" Blair said in between laughs**

**[End of Flashback]**

Quickly breaking away from Cassie's embrace, Dan shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of his thoughts of her. Looking on in confusion as to why Dan stopped, Cassie did all she could to encourage him to keep going but Dan continue to fight off her attempts.

"I can't. I can't do this" Dan said still lost in his reverie of her "I can't" he said before he pushed past her.

**I think I better let her go**

**Cause I can't leave you alone**

**Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you**

**I wanna leave but I'm afraid**

**That you don't even feel the same**

**And now I realize that she ain't you**

**No she a-ain't she ain't you **

Pushing open the door to the outside, Dan furiously made his way out into the rain before he began to pace the floor. Cursing at himself for allowing himself to be bothered by thoughts of her, Dan just couldn't believe that she had managed to ruin his night even without having to be physically present to do so. Taking a seat on the curb, Dan began to undo his tie as he let out a sigh of frustration over the wasted evening the he had to endure. Questions filled his mind on whether he would truly be able to shake Blair over the coming weeks to come. He'd have to see her every day at work and every day at school in this newfound role as the guy that she couldn't manage to get together with, Dan hated the possibility of her being with a new Nate that would seduce her with his power and money, but he knew that was something he'd have to get over if he was going to at least be friends with her. Noticing the cat that had walked past him, Dan drew up for a second as he was afraid that the cat would pounce on him. Staring the cat down for a few seconds, Dan slowly grew into a comfortable state with the cat to where he even felt like the cat understood his pain. Just as Dan continued to throw himself a pity party, a taxi quickly pulled up in front of him. Getting out of the car, Blair tied her trench coat tighter so that she would remain warm in the falling rain. Quickly approaching Dan, he looked up to see a soaking wet Blair standing before him.

"What do you want?" Dan groaned as he slowly rose to his feet

"I need to talk to you" Blair replied

"I think you've said all that you've said enough" Dan sighed

"No, I haven't. I need to talk to you" Blair told him

"Please, let's just leave it alone for one night. We've beat it to death" Dan said as Blair couldn't help but notice a red mark on his neck

"Were you necking?" Blair asked as she leaned in closer to look at his neck but Dan quickly backed up

"No, I wasn't necking or I wasn't the necker, more along the lines of the neckee…why do you even care?" Dan began to babble until he realized that he was just giving too much information to her

"With who?" Blair asked

"Don't do that. You don't get to ask who because its not you and you made it that way. So don't ask about my neck or any part of my body" Dan told her

"Fine, I won't ask about your neck anymore because I think it's obvious who you've been necked by" Blair said

"You know what's wrong with you, Waldorf? You're chicken, you've got no guts. You're afraid to put your heart out there and say, "Okay, life's a fact, people do fall in love, people do belong to each other, because that's the only chance anybody's got for real happiness." You call yourself a romantic, a "lady," and you're terrified somebody's gonna disappoint you, and put you in this cage of expectations. Well baby, you're already in that cage. You built it yourself. And it's not bounded by either social rank or whatever belief you have of the Upper Eastside. It's wherever you go. Because no matter where you run, you just end up running into yourself" Dan told her as Blair just had a stunned look on her face

"You watched Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Blair asked him

"No" Dan quickly replied as his speech made it painfully obvious that he had

"Yeah, you did. I've seen that movie a million times to know that you've been watching numerous times to nail that speech Paul Varjak tells Holly Golightly in the taxi" Blair said

"I'm not doing this" Dan said before he tried to walk away but she had grabbed onto his arm

"Dan, wait" Blair told him

"Why? Why should I stay and talk about what wished would have happened? I'm done with that, I just want to move on from you" Dan told her

"Earlier you asked me what reasons would there be for us working as a couple, and I can answer you now" Blair said

"Yeah, hours later" Dan scoffed as Blair dug into her pocket to pull out a piece of paper that she had written on. Before Blair could even manage to open up the paper, the cat that Dan had formed a mini bond with had managed to jump up and take the paper. Surprised by the sudden appearance of the cat, Blair was determined to get her paper back as she knew this was a now or never moment between Dan and her.

"Where's the cat?" Blair asked him

"I don't know" Dan sighed "Look I should head back inside…" he began to say before Blair turned to chase off into the direction the cat went in

"Cat! Cat! Cat!" Blair called out as she headed into the alley to search for the cat.

"Would you just leave it alone" Dan groaned as he followed behind her into the alley only to see her continue her search of the cat

"I need find that cat" Blair told him as she continued to scan around the area for the cat "Cat! Cat! Cat!" she called out once more

"Why do you need the cat?" Dan asked

"Because he has something that I need to show or tell you about" Blair told him

"So you need a cat to tell me something. Wow, we've managed to take a step back in the span of two days" Dan replied

"Would you help me look for the cat?" Blair asked him

"No, I'm not looking for a cat. If you want to tell me something, then just tell me. To my face, tell me the truth, but I'm not looking for the cat when I sure as hell haven't managed to find the truth from you yet" Dan replied

"But…I need that cat" Blair said

"Why! Why is it so hard for you to be open with me?" Dan asked

"Because you scare me!" Blair blurted out as Dan just looked at her in confusion by that comment

"How do I scare you?" Dan asked in disbelief still

"Because you make all these promises. You say all these things that I want to believe. You make me feel things I've never felt…so you scare me" Blair said

"Shouldn't that be a good thing? That I actually give a damn about you" Dan said

"It's the best thing, it's the thing I lov…like most about you" Blair said making sure to correct herself on the love part "Look before you, I didn't think much of myself or thought anyone would see me in the same light as people see Serena. Then you come along and annoy the hell out of me with your do gooder attitude, along with your morals and you just manage to stay around even when I wanted you gone so badly. You're like this annoying piece of gum…" Blair told him

"Thanks, I think. Wait, since when am I a do gooder?" Dan asked

"You've seen me at my worst, and like that annoying piece of gum that you are, you stuck around" Blair said as she became lost in the moment

"Because I'm the gum that got you through" Dan said to himself

"You saw me, when I didn't even see myself. You made me feel good about myself and most importantly, my body. Looking in your eyes, you made me feel like I was the most beautiful girl in the world…that's the reason why I gave you the most precious thing I had, the thing that I swore to give to someone that truly got me. From then on, that night, I've just been going through the motions, not really dealing with the key point that scared me the most" Blair said

"And what's that?" Dan asked "What scared you?" he asked as he walked closer to her

"That I might need you more than you need me" Blair said as tears welled up in her eyes "I know that's not the reasons on top of reasons that you asked for but it's all I got" she said

"No, I think that's a pretty good reason" Dan told her as he just looked at her

"I want to be with you. I want to start making your promises come to life" Blair said as he tucked away a strand of hair from her face

"Good, because I had this crazy idea that I might want to be with you too" Dan told her as the distance between them began to wane

"So regardless of the rankings, I don't want you to talk to other girls. You and me. Waldorf and Humphrey" Blair said as she pressed her forehead up against his

"Or Humphrey and Waldorf" Dan smiled

"Waldorf and Humphrey. I ranked number two of the girls, so if we apply that to this relationship then…" Blair said as she began to babble

"Waldorf" Dan said

"What?" Blair asked

"I don't care about the rankings right now in this moment. I'm about to kiss you, so lets just let that be a stored away debate that we can talk about later" Dan said

"Later" Blair smiled before he leaned in to kiss her. Kissing in the rain, Blair finally felt like something made sense about this whole week, though she had lost her number one spot, she was glad that she was number one in Dan's heart still after everything.

* * *

><p>Feeling an extra pep in her step after the events of last night, Blair felt as if she could finally breathe again now that everything in her personal life was settled. The feeling was unbelievable to have the closeness with Dan again to where they could stay up all night talking about anything and everything. Though she had gained success in her personal life, Blair wanted to keep that part of her life private in respect to Serena. Blair still hated how everything went down, but never did she intend to hurt her best friend. If it took weeks on top of weeks to get her friend back, Blair was more than determined to do so. Making her way up the staircase with Katy and Isobel along with the rest of her minions behind her, Blair made her way to their usual spot in the courtyard before class. As she approached, she could quickly spot Penelope and Hazel waiting for her. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Blair hated that she would have to deal with them before even managing some sort of brain stimulation from school, but she knew that they would cause little to no harm to her as they were mere points on the social radar. Once again, like two armies meeting up to reach an agreement on how they could co-exist, Penelope wore a smirk on her face that seemed eager to relay any bit of boasting to Blair.<p>

"I'm beginning to think you're stalking us now" Katy said as they stopped in front Penelope and Hazel

"Please, we only follow the relevant" Hazel laughed "So, I just thought that we could chit chat on the latest rankings. Number two, that's a low even for you Waldorf" she smiled

"And what were you? Number four, the two of you combined. I thought the easier the girl, the higher the ranking, but I see you can't even manage to excel in those areas" Blair replied

"I wouldn't go there, said the girl that lost her virginity to her best friend's boyfriend" Penelope laughed

"That's irrelevant" Blair replied

"No, I think it's very relevant. I always thought you were some classy chick, but now…you're just like the rest of us" Penelope told her

"I'm better than you, even with that little stain on my record" Blair said

"Little? That stain cost you the top spot, and possibly your social life in general" Hazel scoffed at that statement

"Now who's being ridiculous" Blair laughed "Let me clue you into some math, two in this case is very good. Two is even better than four" she told the girls as if they were stupid

"Yeah, maybe so" Hazel smiled

"There is no maybe so, it's a fact" Isobel said

"And let me clue you into another fact, two is better than one" Hazel stated

"Wow, you really are stupid" Blair said as she looked at the blonde with much concern "I see that trust fund is you're only source of survival because depending on brains, you wouldn't go far" she then said

"She meant that statement, two as in joining forces" Penelope smiled

"What are you two spewing about now?" Blair sighed

"Right on time" Hazel smiled as she turned her attention away from Blair over to Serena and Georgina, who were walking towards them. Surprised to see Serena, Blair looked on in confusion as to what was going on.

"What's going on?" Isobel whispered to Blair

"The hell if I know" Blair said trying to push her away so that they didn't look weak in front of Penelope and Hazel

"Aw, this looks to be a great morning. We've got the top four standing all in one spot, I feel honored to be in such a presence" Georgina smiled as Blair just glared at her

"What's going on?" Blair asked as she looked over to Serena

"I had a lot of time to think, and I want so much to forgive you for what you've done…" Serena said before Blair interrupted

"Then let's work this out. S, we can work this out" Blair told her

"But, I also thought about something else" Serena said as Blair became anxious as to what Serena was trying to tell her "You've always said since we were young that you wanted to get out of my shadows, and I used to dim my light just to oblige that wish because you were my best friend. You meant that much to me, my friendship with you was the most important relationship in my life, but you ruined that. You threw that all away when you decided to carry on a relationship with Dan" she said

"S, we should really…" Blair said as her heart was beating at a thousand miles per minute before stepped towards her

"So consider your wish granted" Serena told her as Blair looked at her with a puzzled look on her face "You had your fun with Dan, now I want mine" she said

"What? Like in a threesome or something?" Katy asked as Georgina just looked at her in disbelief that she was that stupid

"No, you idiot" Georgina replied

"S, let's talk here" Blair said

"I'm all talked out" Serena said quickly shutting that idea down "I'm going to make it my mission to destroy you. I want you to feel as humiliated as I felt" she replied angrily

"And them? Where do they come in?" Blair asked as she slowly backed away so that Serena couldn't see the tears that were forming in her eyes

"You know that statement I said earlier, two is better than one. Yeah, it applies to this situation" Penelope smiled

"We had a nice long chit chat, and we decided that the Queen must fall" Hazel said "Consider yourself in social war" she said "Serena verse Blair, now that's a match up I've been dying to see" Georgina smiled devilishly

* * *

><p>Songs Lyrics Used in this Chapter:

Katy Perry- Last Friday Night

Britney Spears- Womanizer

Chris Brown- She Ain't You

**Author's Note: Yay! Dair are together. I was really excited to get them together and I wanted to put them together in a unique way. I tried to incorporate the Breakfast at Tiffany's because Blair is such a lover of that movie, and Dan in his own little way shows her that he's watched that numerous times as well. So I'm really looking forward to writing them as a couple as to people trying to figure out their feelings and working towards being a couple. Of course the whole ranking list played a catalyst in making Blair jealous and realize what she has with Dan, and how she doesn't want other girls to have that with him.**

**I wanted to put progress to all the other storylines in some way, but give this chapter solely to Dan and Blair. Though I did have fun putting in the added drama for the chapters to come.**

**Serena/Blair: I always wanted to see them really duke it out, and not have the mini fight then make ups because I think this past season on the show Blair really stood on her own outside of Serena, and I think Leighton Meester plays Blair so well that Blair should have been established as her own person as opposed to being combined with someone. Blair has always had some insecurities with Serena, so I think this will help her conquer those insecurities and make her stand up to herself and to Serena . So with Serena joining forces with Penelope and Hazel, along with her evil sidekick Georgina; I think Blair has her hands full on the social front.**

**Georgina: I love Georgina. I think I spend too much time thinking about how evil I want to make her than normal. Georgina is going to wreak havoc on the four for chapters to come.**

**Carter: He's slowly but surely getting there, but he's going to get worse as time progresses.**

* * *

><p><strong>!Preview!<strong>

**-The fued between Blair and Serena begins with Blair striking first, but Serena's counter will hit close to home for Blair.**

**-Dan and Blair enjoy new coupledom, but Dan does all he can to stay out of the fued.**

**-Chuck pushes Jenny to talk to a professional, but Jenny has something else in mind when it comes to Chuck.**

**-Dan learns the truth about Jenny from an unlikely person.**

**Sneak Peek (1)**

"Good for you Daniel!" Eleanor said excitedly for the young man as she relieved herself of her glasses while leaning back in her chair "How did this happen?" she asked

"Uh, she just told me the truth. Now we're together" Dan smiled "I just felt the need to tell you this because I wanted you as Blair's mother to know, and you as my boss to know that I'm dating your daughter" he said nervously

"Well, you forget I'm aware of the other things you two engage in. That will be a topic that will be addressed, but not on work hours" Eleanor said as her fax machine went off in the back round. Getting up from his chair, Dan walked over to grab the fax from the machine before he looked it over. Nervoulsy trying to decide whether to get up from her seat or act casual, Eleanor found herself at a crossroad while Dan stood in shock by what he was reading.

"You do know this will infuriate Blair, right?" Dan asked as he held up the paper

"Not if you nor me tell her" Eleanor quickly replied as Dan just looked at her "Look, I know its bad and this makes me horrible, but I had no other choice. The client requested her" she said

"Couldn't you have found someone else?" Dan asked

"The client requested her" Eleanor reinforced again

"All right, well I don't plan to be around for that blow up. It's bad enough that being at school feels like entering war fare all the time. Blair has me reading the Art of War because of this situation" Dan told her

"You have to help me, I help you" Eleanor said

"No way" Dan laughed "And that's the guy that speaking as your daughters boyfriend" he went on to say

"Well how does the guy that is my employee feel about being jobless?" Eleanor asked as she dared him

"That's not fair!" Dan exclaimed

"Oh, all right. I'll just deal with this head on, I'm not afraid of my own daughter. I created her for crying out loud. It'll be like dealing with a mini me" Eleanor said as she tried to talk herself up to the challenge at hand but found the more that she said, the more bleak it became

"Yeah, how's that working out for you?" Dan asked as he could see a look of confusion on her face

**Sneak Peek (2)**

"What are you doing here Charles?" Alison asked unable to hide the annoyance she felt by Chuck's appearance

"I'm here to see Jenny" Chuck told her as he scanned behind her into the loft

"She's not in the mood to really talk to anyone right now, especially you" Alison replied giving him a fake smile

"Yeah, well I have to talk to her. It's getting ridiculous how much school she's missing. People are going to suspect something if she continues" Chuck said as he made his way inside leaving Alison to wonder why he felt so entitled to just walk in like he owned the place "Which room is hers?" he asked as he turned back to look at Alison

"I'm not telling you" Alison replied "Look, Bart..." she before Chuck interrupted

"Don't you mean Joseph" Chuck said as he tried to identify which room was Jenny's

"No, I meant Bart. He won't appreciate you just barging into my home like this, and if I have to...I will call the police on you" Alison said

"Go ahead, try that. I'll just say I needed to talk to my father's mistress face to face and hear the reasons as to why she felt the need to break up a happy home" Chuck replied with a smug look on his face while Alison just glared at him in pure disgust

"You rich kids act like you can do as you please" Alison laughed to herself

"And you homewreckers think you can sleep with whomever" Chuck said before the two just glared at each other "Jenny! Jenny! Jenny!" he began to call out while Alison did all she could to quiet him but found her efforts to be useless once Jenny opened up her door to see Chuck standing in her living room

"Jen, go back in your room" Alison said nearly out of breath as Chuck wrestled away from her grip to walk over to Jenny

"I need to talk to you" Chuck said nearly out of breath as Jenny just stood motionless "You have to come back to school because it's only going to make things worse for you. I'll skip school if you need me to so we don't have to be on campus together, but come back to school" he pleaded with her as she still remained motionless "Say something?" he asked her "Say something!" he asked once more after a moment of silence passed between the two of them. Finally pulling back, Jenny brought her fist forward to punch Chuck, causing him to fall to the floor clutching his face.

"Thought it would make me feel better" Jenny said to herself as she looked on at Chuck roll around on the floor "It didn't" she quickly stated before backing into her room and closing the door behind her.

**Sneak Peek (3)**

"I really need for you to hear me on this, stay away from Georgina" Blair told Dan in a demonstrative way

"Okay, I'll stay away. I just don't get what's so wrong with the girl?" Dan asked as he continued to stuff popcorn in his mouth

"Everything is wrong with her" Blair replied as she put her hair up in to a ponytail "I'll consider this to be defiance if you do speak with her" she then told him

"When will I have the time? I have practice in the morning, work, you, then practice, then drama at home" Dan said

"How is that by the way?" Blair asked "The whole deal with your mom now backing off on custody" she then said

"She probably just realized she was that bad of a parent, and had no right to take Jenny away from the only home she's ever known" Dan told her as he flipped through the channels on television while Blair dove into popcorn bowl

"But she was so hard pressed on getting custody, now she's not?" Blair asked with a bit of a puzzled look on her face

"That's a good thing. I'm not going to stress over a good thing. I'm just going to be happy that she is leaving soon" Dan smiled

"You shouldn't say that, she's still your mother" Blair said

"No, she the uterus that held me for nine months. She's never been a mother" Dan replied "Besides with her gone, everything will go back to normal" he sighed "And I do mean everything" he smiled as he leaned in to give Blair a quick kiss on the lips. Trying his best to extend the kiss, Blair pulled away from his lips to turn her attention back to the television while he looked at her a bit confused "Okay, what just happened here?" he asked

"Nothing" Blair replied

"Something did happen. I was trying to kiss you, then hopefully lead to other things" Dan smiled

"Oh, those other things...we won't be doing that anymore" Blair told him


	5. The Serena Also Rises

**Author's Note: Okay, I barely made it with the Wednesday update. I'm just glad I made it, sorry personal accomplisment moment. Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter, once again they mean so much to me because I love getting feedback and hearing what you guys think about the story. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please write a review to let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter Four- The Serena Also Rises**

**She said "hello mister, please to meet ya**

**"I wanna hold her, I wanna kiss her**

**She smelled of daisies, smelled of daisies**

**She drive me crazy, drive me crazy**

Kissing once, twice, three times; Blair felt the tip of his tongue at her lips on the third kiss and she figured that on the fourth kiss she'd open her mouth for a little french kissing. Thoughts of kissing her had plagued Dan's mind had been plagued on the very thought of touching her, and being with her in any shape or form. All Dan knew was that he had to have her, and after a long workout there was nothing he needed more than to have the very thing that calmed him. Eleanor had been pulling all nighters at the office for fashion week, so Blair didn't worry that she'd suddenly realize that she was over at Dan's tonight. It had become a joke between the two on how the lack of parents was a good and a bad thing in their lives, but where they were leading, it was very good. Tucked away in his room with the doors locked, Blair was relieved to finally have some time alone with him without feeling guilty about it. Their hands intertwined as they barely made it into the room before jousting their tongues into each others mouth. Tugging at the side of his shirt, Dan helped her as he pulled it over his head while she undid the buttons on her blouse. Realizing that she wasn't moving quick enough to satisfy his urge, Dan caught her lips once again as he helped her with the shirt unable to control the laugh he let out. Their hands went everywhere on each other as if they were trying to remember the others body and how it used to be. Blair could feel her knees beginning to give away as they backed over to his bed, but luckily he had all ready had intentions of leading her to the bed. Falling back on the bed together, Dan took a moment to look down at the beauty of her body and all that it possessed. Feeling his eyes roam over her bare skin, Blair could see nothing but love in his eyes and just knew being with him was so right. Pulling him between her legs, Blaire threaded her arms around his neck as his lips came down on her, fingers moving up into his hair Blair pulled his mouth harder into her. This time Dan kissed her, his bare chest crushed against her while their hips grinded into each other, soft moans escaping from them both.

**Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane**

**Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane**

**Hey hey**

**Hey hey**

**Be my lover, my lady river**

**Can I take ya, take ya higher**

Laying on top of her, Dan and Blair both lay naked underneath the covers of his bed as the glow of the night sky came in the room to make the moment even more special. Tucking away a strand of hair that was on her face, Blair leaned over to kiss the side of his hand as her form of gratitude for being so patient with her. Leaning down to give her another intoxicating kiss that Blair found quite pleasing with each time their lips met. Getting so lost in his kiss, Blair hadn't even realized that he had slid inside of her until he finally thrust inside of her. Breaking away from his kiss to let out a moan, Blair had to remember that they weren't at her house so she couldn't be as loud as they usually were. Hearing her moans ring loudly in his ear, that was all Dan needed to keep going on his mission to give her pleasure. Running her hands wildly in his hair, down to his back, she was sure that there would be marks to prove what he had been saying all along to her. Getting a good rhythm going, Dan felt the explosion of ecstasy as he slowly continued to thrust inside of her. Each kiss and touch became that of the sweetest taste to them both as it felt like they had never been apart. Closing her eyes as she threw her head back, Blair couldn't believe how good this was feeling to her; it seemed to get better each time they collided. Capturing her lips again, Dan deepened the kiss as he pumped harder inside of her with a quickened pace. Breaking the kiss for air, Dan put his face in the crook of her neck as he kissed the side of her neck before he returned to the look that she had in her eyes that showed him that she didn't want this to end. Quickly rolling on top of him, Blair straddled him with the covers still covering their naked bodies as she leaned down to kiss him.

**Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane**

**Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane**

**Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane**

**Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane**

**Hey hey**

**Hey hey**

Devouring every taste that her mouth had to offer, Dan held the back of her neck to keep her close as he deepened the kiss. Blair arms spread wide as they crossed the back of his neck, she simply got lost in the intoxicating kisses that he delivered her with such attention and care. Slowly grinding against him, Blair could feel him his body clench with each motion that he made as if this was pure ecstasy to him. Leading a trail of kisses down to her shoulder, Dan could say that after this night, he knew her body inside and out that he could pass any quiz there was to be had on the subject of Blair Waldorf. Putting his hands to the side of her waist, Dan guided her in motions so that they could both get the maximum of pleasure in all that she was doing. Letting out a few moans, Dan hoped that he'd be able to endure more as he was inching more and more to climax. Resting her forehead on his broad shoulders, Blair moaned out as softly as possible, but there was no hiding how good this felt to her. Wanting to be patient as he could feel the pleasure intensify within him, Dan rolled on top of her and picked her leg up as he thrust inside of her. Nearly biting down on his shoulder so that she wouldn't scream out in pleasure, Blair felt as if her body was in another planet at this point as all she could feel was the energy surging through her body. Resting his forehead up against hers as their breathing intensified, Dan gave one final thrust before finally collapsing on top of her.

**Gonna hold ya, gonna kiss ya in my arms**

**Gonna take ya away from harm**

**Gonna hold ya, gonna kiss ya in my arms**

**Gonna take ya away from harm**

**Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane**

**Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane**

**Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane**

**Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane**

**Hey hey**

**Hey hey **

Nestled up close to his body, Blair hadn't been accustomed to waking up in Brooklyn but she found this to be the best exception. Feeling the rays of the sun burn against the bareness of her arms, Blair's eyes fluttered open to see the very rays shining back at her. Looking beside her to see Dan still asleep in his slumber, Blair couldn't help but think he even more cute while he was asleep. Maybe he was so cute because this was the time he was actually quiet for once? She thought to herself as she looked at him. Feeling her eyes on him, Dan began to stir awake to see his suspicions were right about the brunette. Letting a smile crack on his face, Dan felt as if this had been a long time coming for when Blair would wake up in his bed. There were times over the summer where he thought that they would never be able to get back to this place, but he was glad to see that they had surpassed what they were and got even better. Seeing his smile as his eyes closed once again, Blair couldn't help but laugh at how he had to ruin the moment with that cocky grin on his face. Words didn't need to be shared for Blair to know what Dan was thinking in this moment.

"Where's my breakfast?" Dan teased

"Please, you have breakfast at my house, remember. Though my house is sounding better in this moment" Blair said as she laid back in the bed

"Oh, God!" Dan declared as he laughed "You can go a night and a morning without being at the penthouse. You had fun last night, and I'm sure that it'll make up for the lack of breakfast you don't have in the present" he smiled

"Aren't we a bit boastful" Blair laughed "The sex was good, but a girl has got to eat" she told him

"Then I'll take you the diner on our way to school" Dan replied

"Uh, no. I'm not going to school in last night's clothes, not with the social war I'm in currently" Blair quickly responded "I'll call Henry to come get me" she yawned

"Fine, do it your way" Dan replied as he rolled over to wrap his arm around her "I would make you the whole pancakes and eggs, but I'm on a grocery strike until my mom leaves" he said

"That's very mature of you" Blair laughed "I thought your mom was staying at a hotel?" she asked

"She is, but she goes back and forth" Dan said

"So what exactly does your strike prove exactly? I mean besides the fact that your sister and your dad get no food" Blair asked

"They eat, I'm just not letting my mom get comfortable with getting back" Dan said

"Well let me know how that works for you" Blair laughed

"I plan to" Dan replied as Blair sat up in the bed to scan the floor for her clothes "So was this real?" he asked

"The sex?" Blair asked as she leaned over to grab her bra

"No, I meant us" Dan said "Last night, it kind of felt like I was with my girlfriend instead of fooling around with my girlfriend's best friend" he said

"It was an experience, I mean who knew how much better the sex would be after the truth was out" Blair smiled as she fastened up her bra before leaning over to kiss Dan "It was real" she said after breaking the kiss

"You think.." Dan began to ask with a smile from ear to ear just before Blair interrupted

"No, no. Last night was last night. Right now, we have school to get to" Blair replied "Besides, I don't do quickies….with boyfriends" she smiled on the last part before they heard pots and pans crash to the floor outside. Quickly getting out of the bed, Dan grabbed his pants to put on while Blair quickly got dressed. Opening the door, Dan popped his head out to see Jenny scurrying around the kitchen to put the pots and pans back in its original place. Turning back to look at Blair, she was relieved to that look of panic off his face as she rose to her feet. Heading out of his room, Jenny looked over to see both Dan and Blair coming towards her. Noticing that Blair had her shoes off, Jenny quickly picked up on the fact that she spent the night over.

"Good morning" Jenny told them "Should I make cereal?" she asked

"No, I was just leaving" Blair replied as she held her shoes up to show her

"So are we going to school today? Or are we hanging out at the house?" Dan asked

"I'm not going to school. I have all my homework assignments, so its not hanging out" Jenny replied

"Yeah, but its not school" Dan said

"Well, you can take that up with mom and dad" Jenny replied

"No, no. I gave up in that area, what you do is your business" Dan said

"And I think I like that proposal" Jenny said as she tied her robe tighter

"Don't you think you should wear something else besides that robe. You're starting to look like a monk now" Dan commented

"I'm at home, I want to be comfortable. What's wrong with that?" Jenny asked

"Nothing, its just you've been in this same exact robe since I returned from the Hamptons. I'm trying to figure out how an aspiring designer is supposed to design clothes while wearing nothing but a robe all the time" Dan said as Jenny felt overwhelmed with Dan's suspicions

"Dan, she's at home" Blair replied "Besides, your robe could use a major update" she said hoping to take some of the heat off of Jenny

"Hardy har" Dan replied "Did you get any sleep?" he asked Jenny

"No. I guess sleeping all throughout the day can really mess up a night time pattern" Jenny replied

"Yeah, maybe so. It's been some time since you've gotten any good rest, maybe you should go to a doctor about that" Dan said as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl

"Who can sleep with fashion week upon us" Blair smiled at the two of them

"Yeah, fashion is all the craze" Jenny smiled weakly "Is you're mother doing anything big this year?" she then asked

"Eleanor Waldorf always does it big, those are her words not mine" Blair stated "She's unveiling a few pieces from the collection she has going with Poppy Lifton" she said

"Who is that?" Dan asked

"Poppy is one the biggest socialites there is in New York. Have I not taught you anything Humphrey" Blair said

"Jen knows all about socialites and it-girls, not me" Dan replied before he looked over to see a lost look on Jenny's face, like she was somewhere else in her mind "Right, Jen?" he asked

"Excuse me, what?" Jenny asked as she snapped out of her reverie "Who is Poppy Lifton?" she asked

"Don't you know? I mean fashion is your area" Dan asked

"Yes, but I don't know everyone" Jenny smiled weakly "Would you excuse me, I should get started on my homework" she said as she slowly walked over to her room

"Good luck with the homework" Blair said as she looked on with concern at the young girl. Trying not to convey too much concern that would alarm Dan, Blair snapped back into her reality. "I have to go" she then said

"What? Henry hasn't even called?" Dan asked

"Just realized something, having Henry pick me up will only signify that I wasn't at home last night. If I take a taxi, then I'll be in the clear" Blair smiled

"Or it could show suspicion because you're not big on public transportation, especially in the morning" Dan said

"Well I'm walking on the wild side then" Blair said before she leaned in to give him a quick kiss "I'll see you at school Humphrey" she said as she made her way out of the door

* * *

><p>Not feeling the school vibe like everyone else, Georgina quickly found herself ditching the uniform and into something casual. Getting flack from everyone and anyone within the inner circle, Georgina knew that she wouldn't be missed even if she didn't go. Usually she wouldn't mind the adversity handed to her on a silver platter by the group, but recently she found herself becoming unappreciated by them. Though she had tough skin to take the snide remarks they threw her way, Georgina felt the need to start backing up what she was threatening them with. The first order of business for her was to get down the mystery that was Chuck Bass. Georgina liked to believe that she knew Chuck better than anyone, so to find him absent in all the summer fun was a bit disturbing to her because Chuck never missed an opportunity to hit on scantly clad women let alone view the pickings of the new freshmen class. Making her way through the restaurant with her Gucci bag draped on her arm, Georgina was glad to see that her morning meeting was waiting for her in the table in the corner. Bypassing the hostess, Georgina made her way to the back to be instantly greeted by the guy that was waiting for her.<p>

"I'm so glad I caught you" Georgina smiled as she took her seat across from him at the table "Traffic was a bitch this morning" she sighed as she picked up the menu

"Tell me about it" The guy laughed

"So, about what you told me on the phone…do you have anything for me?" Georgina asked as she put the menu down

"Do you have the cash?" The guy asked as Georgina just looked at him with an intense glare "C'mon, this is privileged information I'm giving you. I can get into trouble with this news" he told her

"Relax, your secret will be safe with me" Georgina replied

"I've got bills to pay, and me telling you this will jeopardize that" The guy began to complain before Georgina pulled out an envelope full of cash and placed it on the table "I thought you were broke?" he asked

"And I thought you needed money" Georgina replied

"Okay, fine" The guy smiled

"That's what I thought" Georgina laughed "So give me the lowdown on what you know?" she smiled excitedly as she sipped on her water

"Well, your hunch was right about your dear friend Charles Bass" The guy said as Georgina laughed happily

"Tell me more" Georgina replied

"It appears he got into some trouble over the summer, maybe even before" The guy said

"Trouble? If he was in trouble then it would have been plastered all over the internet" Georgina said

"The legal kind, the legal kind" The guy said "That hot shot attorney, Darren Kasgrove is on the case, so he's pretty much put a muzzle on the case" he said

"Darren Kasgrove, he's a hottie" Georgina smiled "Isn't he quite the pitbull in the courtroom, or so I here?" she then asked

"Yeah, well the pitbull has managed to keep everything under wraps…" The guy said before Georgina interrupted

"Until you, the mailroom clerk, decided to unleash the truth. Just tell me the good stuff, I don't need to know the players" Georgina said "What did Chuck do?" she asked

"The case is being settled out of court, but there is another girl filing against him. Chuck has been charged with sexual assault" The guy told her as Georgina's eyes nearly bulged out of her head

"You've got to be kidding me" Georgina laughed "Who?" she asked

"Jennifer Humphrey" The guy said as Georgina beamed with happiness

"I knew there was a reason why he dipped in the kiddy pool and then backed away from everything else" Georgina declared "This is all starting to make sense" she said

"That's all I know thus far, but I'm sure that's enough to get your gossip appetite wet" The guy said

"Oh, you've soaked more than my gossip appetite. You've practically given me a loaded gun with all this juicy information" Georgina smiled

"Just make sure your loaded gun doesn't get me in trouble" The guy said

* * *

><p>Taking a sip of his coffee as he walked down the street, Dan felt as if he had an extra pep in his step today. Of course he was sure that Coach Matthews was going to run him in the ground with drills at practice, but his body felt so rejuvenated that it didn't matter what Coach had in store for him. Getting the last sip of his coffee, Dan made his way over to nearest trash can on his path to school and threw it away. Coming close to the school, Dan could all ready get the sense that fashion week was in full bloom with all the vibrant colors being worn around. If Eleanor hadn't been freaking out so much about then he would have just seen this as a typical day, but Dan couldn't help but learn about the upcoming fashion trends that were sure to be all the craze once fashion week was over. Day after day, for the past few days, Eleanor's office was flooded with calls so that they could be placed on the seating chart for the fashion show, most of the calls came from students, so he knew Blair was probably using this to her advantage. Feeling a vibration come from his cell phone, he dug down in his pocket hoping that it was Jenny calling him so that she could meet up with him because she had finally decided to come to school; looking at the phone, disappointed soon came across his face as he was nowhere near close to right about who was calling. Seeing that it was an unknown called on the caller identification, Dan was forced to pick up to see exactly who it was.<p>

"Hello" Dan answered the phone

"Hi, Dan. This is your mother" Alison said as Dan groaned in silence to himself

"Unknown? Really?" Dan asked

"I knew you wouldn't pick up if I'd call from my phone" Alison replied

"So whose phone are you calling from?" Dan quickly asked

"I'm at a motel, I'm not calling from anyone else's phone. It just so happens this flea bag motel doesn't even register on the caller identification" Alison sighed "I wanted to know if we could talk?" she then asked

"We are talking, right now, before class. So that leaves you with one minute" Dan said

"One minute? I thought school started at 8:05, it's 7:45" Alison said as she looked over at the clock on the counter

"I have one minute to give you, that's all" Dan replied

"Fine, fine. I'll take it" Alison sighed "I just wanted you to know that I dropped the whole filing for custody" she said

"That's not a shocker, you had no leg to stand on" Dan replied

"I did, but that's beside the point. This is Jenny's home, and I don't want to rip her away from her home" Alison said "But I'm her mother, and I would like for her to spend time with me" she said

"Then be a mother, not a part time one" Dan said

"And I'm going to do that, I'm going to be there for Jenny" Alison said as Dan just laughed to himself

"Why do I get the feeling this call is a good bye phone call?" Dan asked

"Because it is. I've got some business to tend to back in Hudson, but I'm going to be coming back more frequently" Alison said

"Save the trip, we're doing better without you" Dan replied

"You don't mean that" Alison sighed

"I do, I really do" Dan said

"I'll be leaving by the end of the week, so I'm going to be stopping by a lot before then" Alison told him

"And I'll be sure to not be around" Dan quickly replied "Are we done?" he then asked

"Yeah, we're done" Alison replied sadly before Dan hung up on her. After the conversation, Dan wanted so much to just throw his phone at something but he knew that wouldn't be the wisest of things to do. Getting out of the town car, Blair was happy to see that she had met up with Dan without having to search for him. Making her way over towards him, Blair could quickly see that he was frustrated by something and by the way he was holding his phone, she could only conclude that it had something to do with his mother.

"Hey" Blair smiled as she leaned in to give him a hug "What's going on?" she asked

"Nothing" Dan replied as he ran his hand through his hair but Blair didn't buy it for one second that he was fine

"Humphrey, I know it has something to do with your mom" Blair said before Dan just looked at her

"She's leaving by the end of the week" Dan told her "This is the part that frustrates me, she comes then goes. Wants to be a family, then leaves. This is exactly why she'd suck as a full time parent to Jenny" he said

"I hate to break it to you, but she's her mother" Blair replied as she linked her arm with his as they made their way into the courtyard of the school

"Let's not get into that" Dan sighed

"Luckily for you, I don't intend to frustrate you so early. Especially with all the work you have waiting for you at home" Blair said

"That's comforting to know" Dan laughed to himself "Are you going to be okay? With the social warfare you engaged in right now" he asked

"Please, I can handle this" Blair scoffed at the notion

"Are you planning to retaliate?" Dan asked

"Oh, that's cute. You're trying to learn social warfare, Upper Eastside edition" Blair laughed "Maybe you should brush up on the Art of War" she then said

"What the book?" Dan asked

"Yah, I mean you clearly have to know this stuff with my drive fro the number one spot" Blair laughed

"Okay, and on that note, I will be going to class" Dan laughed as he leaned in to give her a kiss

"Hey" Blair said as she wrapped her arms around his neck after breaking the kiss "Last night was fun" she laughed as he leaned in to give her another kiss. Playing a bit of kissing tag, Blair had to force herself to remember that she was at school, and she didn't exactly want to give a PDA fest outside in the courtyard. Raising his hands as a form of a white flag, Dan slowly backed away from her, swearing that once the day was done, he'd have to have her once again.

"Okay, okay" Dan laughed before he gave her another quick kiss on the lips before jumping back

"Go!" Blair laughed as she demanded him to leave for class

"I'm going. Not willingly, but I'm going" Dan smiled "I'll see you tonight, I can guarantee that" he laughed as he made his way up the stairs. Looking on at him head to his class, Blair figured that she should probably head off to her class before she'd end up being late. Turning to head towards the door, Blair was surprised to see Serena standing at her locker. Normally that would have been usual for her, but Blair knew that from the angle in which Serena's locker was at, she'd be able to see everything from the courtyard from the reflection on the mirror she had in her locker. Closing her eyes as she cursed at herself for being that stupid, Blair hesitantly walked up to Serena.

"That didn't take long, did it?" Serena asked as she slammed her locker shut

"No, I guess not" Blair replied sadly

"I'd say I was happy for you two, but then that'd be a lie" Serena said as she angrily stared back at her once best friend

"I know, and I don't blame you" Blair replied "Which is why I wanted to be the first to tell you this, I had you removed from the list for fashion week" she told her

"I figured that would be coming, I mean with us being over" Serena told her "But that's how it is, and I'm not upset about it" she then said

"It wasn't some form of retaliation, so don't think that it was about that" Blair reasoned as Serena just laughed to herself

"Oh, c'mon. Blair, I know you. Everything you do has reasoning behind it, you play these sick games in your head and I wouldn't be surprised if you calculated this so that I would be missing from the social scene of the year" Serena replied "So spare me that reasoning" she said

"If that's what you want to believe then it is what it is" Blair said "You're no concern to me anymore" she said letting her pride get the best of her before she just walked off to her class leaving Serena behind to fume. Glaring at Blair from her locker, Serena knew that Blair may have come across as genuine, but she knew better than to fall for that. Blair was manipulative, and if anyone knew that, it was her. Pulling her phone out, Serena went through her contact list before hitting the call button on a familiar friend she had made.

"Hi, is she in?" Serena asked "Yes, this is Serena van der Woodsen. I just wanted to let Poppy know that I will take her up on that offer after all" she smiled

* * *

><p>Growing tired of the usual routine of school, Chuck had begun to think that school was nothing but an attempt to make his father happy. Chuck had no desire to go off to college like most of his classmates, he knew what his profession would be once the cap was thrown in the air. Finding comfort in a little afternoon snack with Nate, Chuck found that any place but the halls of St. Jude was comforting to him. Requesting his usual alcohol of choice, Chuck figured a good buzz would do him good before he'd have to go through the final walk through of Victrola. Complying to his father's wishes, Chuck had decided to let go of his club in order to focus on maintaining his public image. If there was any ounce of him that thought he could actually hold on to Victrola while pissing his father off at the same time, Chuck would have most likely taken that chance, but with things as bleak as they were, he had no choice. Thanking the waitress for their food, Nate couldn't help but do another double take at the waitress before turning his attention back to Chuck.<p>

"You act like you haven't had a piece of ass in a long time. Are we getting a case of the blue balls Nathaniel?" Chuck asked as he put his drink down

"It's been some time, especially with Connecticut being all business and no fun" Nate sighed as he began to pick at his food

"What did Dalagard have you doing?" Chuck asked

"Usual crap. He was basically screwing with me the first couple of days before we finally got down to business" Nate replied

"And did you get it?" Chuck asked

"Yeah, I got it. Paid a pretty penny, but luckily the Captain gave me access to my trust" Nate said

"How would we ever survive without the trust funds" Chuck laughed as he took another sip of his drink

"And you?" Nate asked

"Things are coming along. I have to leave for the weekend, but its coming along" Chuck said

"That's good to hear because the less dealings I have with Damien, the better. I still can't believe he tried to release that tape of Serena" Nate said

"I can, it was quick money for him. I mean who wouldn't want to see the current it girl bare all for a Toyota driving lackey" Chuck said

"Well, luckily Blair took care of it" Nate said

"Damage control is her specialty" Chuck replied

"How have you been? You still haven't told me what went down with you and Joel" Nate asked

"Nothing to tell, Joel is a piece of trash that will be dealt with" Chuck replied coldly

"But why? What did he do?" Nate asked

"Let's just say he took things too far" Chuck said

"And Jenny, what's going on there?" Nate asked his friend

"Nothing is going on there" Chuck replied "Why do you ask?" he then asked

"I know that you two were hanging out a bit, and now she's all missing in action from school. I just figured that you'd be in close talks, since she's your bestie" Nate laughed

"We're not besties, I hardly even know the girl" Chuck said

"She's cool. Jenny, is the rare kind where she's not in it for the glory type" Nate said as he stuffed his mouth full of food

"I'll be sure to remember that" Chuck said sarcastically just as his cell phone went off. Digging into his pocket, Chuck pulled out the phone to see that it was Darren calling him. Quickly excusing himself from the table, Chuck walked over to the corner of the room to take the call. "What now?" he asked

"I'd like a better tone than that, especially with the hell you're ass is about to catch" Darren said nearly out of breath

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked

"There was a leak" Darren quickly replied

"A leak? What is that supposed to mean?" Chuck asked

"We got word that there was insider talking to outsiders about the case" Darren reported

"From your office?" Chuck then asked

"No, there ass would be fired if done so. State's got a leak" Darren said

"Okay, well what are you going to do?" Chuck asked "This is what you're getting paid for" he said

"Well, I'm placing a gag order on the case…a stronger one that when the son of bitch is found, he'll be doing some jail time. Then I'm pushing for the settlement, so when the media gets a hold of this, it will all be old news. But I need you to do something for me in return" Darren said

"What?" Chuck asked

"Think back to anyone that you may have talked to, did you tell anyone about the case that might be looking to cash in on it?" Darren asked

"No, my closest of friends don't even know" Chuck said

"Then maybe the Jennifer girl started running off her mouth" Darren said

"No, no. Jenny wouldn't do that" Chuck replied

"How do you know?" Darren asked

"Because she's not exactly in a functioning state to talk about what happened" Chuck said "So I hardly doubt she woke up one morning and decided to tell someone" he said

"You do know that Bart won't be happy about this, right?" Darren asked

"What else is knew. My very existence is making him happy" Chuck replied

"Cute, but I don't have time for the father and son melodrama. Find out on your end if someone decided to be a chatty Kathy" Darren said

"Fine" Chuck groaned before he ended the call. Immediately wracking his brain as to who could possibly be the leak, Chuck found himself coming back to a certain thought. Though in this moment, Chuck should've been concerned about himself, he couldn't help but worry about what this would eventually end up doing to Jenny. Chuck knew exactly what was going on with Jenny, and he knew that she was in no state to take on the media that was to come. Making his way past the table, Chuck gave Nate a look that let him know he had to take care of something before leaving the restaurant.

* * *

><p>After finishing up most of his tasks around the penthouse, Dan had made his way into Eleanor's office to hang out for a bit. Eleanor had been busying herself with all things fashion week, but he knew that she'd somehow need him to do something for her as her job seemed to have no off time during this hectic timing. Grabbing the pillow, Dan fluffed the pillow to his likings before putting it behind his head to rest on while he listened to Eleanor argue with one of her associates. Finding what Eleanor was saying to the associate funny at times, Dan knew that it was not easy to work for a woman who was so demanding. He wasn't quite sure why he was able to do such a great job for her, but Dan always chalked it up to the fact that Eleanor liked him, so she was giving him a pass due to favoritism. Though he grew to appreciate her liking of him, Dan still wanted to work hard for her, and show her that she made no mistake by choosing him to work for her. Eleanor had made him feel comfortable, when it came to not worrying about money, but Dan still wanted to have that thirst and hunger to be more than what he was. Finally ending her rant with the associate that just couldn't comprehend her demands, Eleanor looked over to see Dan laying on her sofa with a smile plaster on his face while he was asleep. Blair had always told Eleanor that grin that drove her insane, but it wasn't until now that Eleanor truly knew what her daughter was talking about. Throwing a pad of sticky note pads over onto his stomach, Dan sat up on the sofa as he let out a bit of laughter.<p>

"Can you believe the crap that I have to deal with!" Eleanor exclaimed "I mean c'mon" she told him

"Maybe you should take a break for a little bit, you can't possibly expect people to do their best for you, if your constantly micro managing" Dan suggested

"Daniel, this is fashion week. Micro managing is what makes a for a smooth show" Eleanor reasoned

"And could possibly cause you to lose your mind" Dan said "C'mon, take a break. Take a few necessary breaths" he told her "I can have Dorota bring in something for you to eat" he then suggested

"No, that's fine. I have some trail mix stashed away in here" Eleanor sighed as she searched through her desk drawer

"Trail mix, that's your energy source?" Dan asked

"You want me to break, this is me breaking" Eleanor told him "What was that whole stupid grin about anyways?" she asked

"Oh, I forgot how entertaining it is to sit in your office and listen to you go off on a girl that doesn't even work in your department" Dan laughed

"Seriously?" Eleanor asked

"I'm sure she'll pass the message along to the girl you were supposed to yell at" Dan said

"I'm sure after this week I will be calm and back to normal" Eleanor sighed

"I'd like to let you believe that, but your schedule has you going off to Japan for consultation on their fashion week" Dan smiled

"Kill me now" Eleanor groaned as she leaned back in her chair

"Not until fashion week or fashion month in your case" Dan told her "Do you want to hear good news though?" he asked as she straightened up in her seat

"Sure, what the hell" Eleanor said as she munched on her trail mix while turning her attention to Daniel "You know, this is refreshing. I forget what it is to have a teenager lurking around the halls" she said

"Blair comes in here with you" Dan said

"Yes, but as of late, her appearances in here have been so that she can get access to the seating chart" Eleanor said

"Has she informed you of her social war?" Dan asked

"Bits and pieces, the important thing I picked up was Serena is the primary opponent" Eleanor said "God help us all, when it comes to those two being at war" she said shaking her head in disbelief "But back to your news" she then said getting back on track of what Dan had wanted to tell her

"Blair and I, we're together. I'm talking official boyfriend and girlfriend status" Dan told her

"Wait, are you two trying to get another letter of recommendations again?" Eleanor asked wanting to get something cleared up first

"No, we're together" Dan replied "What do you think?" he then asked the woman "I mean since you were one of the proponents of us getting together?" he asked

"You know how I feel, I mean its good news for sure" Eleanor smiled at him "I think its been obvious for quite some time that you two had feelings for each other, so its nice to see that it all panned out in the end" she told him

"Really, so you're not worried about business or anything?" Dan asked her

"My feeling about relationships and work still remain the same, but ultimately I support the relationship" Eleanor told him "Good for you Daniel!" she smiled excitedly for the young man as she relieved herself of her glasses while leaning back in her chair "How did this happen?" she asked

"Uh, she just told me the truth. Now we're together" Dan smiled "I just felt the need to tell you this because I wanted you as Blair's mother to know, and you as my boss to know that I'm dating your daughter" he said nervously

"Well, you forget I'm aware of the other things you two engage in. That will be a topic that will be addressed, but not on work hours" Eleanor said as her fax machine went off in the back round. Getting up from his chair, Dan walked over to grab the fax from the machine before he looked it over. Nervoulsy trying to decide whether to get up from her seat or act casual, Eleanor found herself at a crossroad while Dan stood in shock by what he was reading.

"You do know this will infuriate Blair, right?" Dan asked as he held up the paper

"Not if you nor me tell her" Eleanor quickly replied as Dan just looked at her "Look, I know its bad and this makes me horrible, but I had no other choice. The client requested her" she said

"Couldn't you have found someone else?" Dan asked

"The client requested her" Eleanor reinforced again

"All right, well I don't plan to be around for that blow up. It's bad enough that being at school feels like entering war fare all the time. Blair has me reading the Art of War because of this situation" Dan told her

"You have to help me, I help you" Eleanor said

"No way" Dan laughed "And that's the guy that speaking as your daughters boyfriend" he went on to say

"Well how does the guy that is my employee feel about being jobless?" Eleanor asked as she dared him

"That's not fair!" Dan exclaimed

"Oh, all right. I'll just deal with this head on, I'm not afraid of my own daughter. I created her for crying out loud. It'll be like dealing with a mini me" Eleanor said as she tried to talk herself up to the challenge at hand but found the more that she said, the more bleak it became

"Yeah, how's that working out for you?" Dan asked as he could see a look of confusion on her face. Letting out a few laughs at Eleanor's expense, Eleanor and Dan were quickly joined by Blair's sudden appearance into the office. Sitting up in her chair nervously by her daughter's appearance, Eleanor did all that she could to avoid eye contact but found that Blair's stare was wearing her down.

"What?" Eleanor asked

"Why are you all clammed up?" Blair asked as she took a seat in front of her desk "Is Humphrey boring you?" she then asked

"Of course you'd say that" Dan said as he laid back on his pillow

"No, but seriously, what's wrong with you?" Blair asked her mother

"Nothing" Eleanor replied "How are you?" she then asked

"I'm good" Blair replied "Have you finalized the seating chart yet?" she then asked "I think I've added all the people that will be attending" she said

"Oh, she's got a few addition herself" Dan laughed as Eleanor shot a glaring look over at him

"Who are you adding?" Blair asked

"It's nothing to the seating chart. I just have to do a few tweaks for the client" Eleanor said

"You mean Poppy? Is she being a diva all of a sudden?" Blair asked her mother

"No, no. I just need to make a few tweaks on some things she's requested that are very doable. In fact I agree with the tweaks" Eleanor said "To an extent" she then said

"Oh, well I look forward to see these so called tweaks then" Blair replied as she looked at her mother quizzically

"Dan tells me that you two are official" Eleanor then mentioned

"What are you getting a banner to hang now to let everyone know?" Blair turned to ask Dan

"How much do you think that would cost?" Dan teased her

"Yes, it's official. Don't worry, I plan to treat him with little regard as possible" Blair told her mother

"Strangely, I honestly believe that" Dan stated as Blair just laughed

"This doesn't bother you, does it?" Blair asked

"No, I fully support the relationship" Eleanor smiled

"I mean we think so much of your opinions, and find that your honesty is so refreshing" Dan said as he sat up on the sofa, making sure to give Eleanor a look that let her know that his words had a subtext behind them

"And I choose to leave my honesty to myself" Eleanor said

"Am I missing something?" Blair asked as she looked from her mother to Dan

"No, we're good. Just eager to hear any exciting details that your mother may have for us both or you in particular" Dan said as he eyed Eleanor

"I have a meeting, I should really go to that meeting because I hate missing meetings" Eleanor said as she quickly got up from her seat to head over to the door "Congrats again" she said before speedily making her way on to the elevator

"That was disturbing" Blair turned to tell Dan

"Yeah, disturbing is not the word" Dan laughed "C'mon, lets get something to eat. I'm starving" he said as he got up from the sofa

"You're always hungry" Blair stated

"Hungry, yes. Starving, never" Dan corrected "Besides consider this a hang out night, eating and classics on the tube" she said

"I just got a glimpse of us in the future" Blair said as she followed behind Dan as they left her mother's office

"Oh, yeah. What did you see?" Dan asked

"Doom" Blair said as Dan just laughed at her "Pure and utter doom" she went on to say as he grabbed her hand and lead her into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Getting out of the taxi, Chuck threw back a few dollars that would compensate for the ride before slamming the door behind him. Standing on the sidewalk, looking up at the building but more specifically in the direction of her room. Observing the area to see if anyone had an itchy camera finger, Chuck was relieved to know that he didn't have to worry too much about Gossip Girl territory in this part of town. Walking up to the door to let himself into the building, Chuck could remember times in which he swore that he'd never enter this building voluntarily or without being a drunken state of mind. It just went to show him how much his perception could change under different circumstances. Reaching the door to her loft, Chuck took a moment to access the reasons as to what lead him here because he was sure that Jenny wasn't going to be thrilled to see him. Finally coming to conclusion that he was here for good, no games or any other motive, Chuck had come to peace with the fact that he was trying to do right by her, which is more than what he's ever attempted to do for anyone else. Knocking on the door, Chuck waited for the door to open as he just looked around before the door opened to reveal Alison standing on the other side.<p>

"What are you doing here Charles?" Alison asked unable to hide the annoyance she felt by Chuck's appearance

"I'm here to see Jenny" Chuck told her as he scanned behind her into the loft

"She's not in the mood to really talk to anyone right now, especially you" Alison replied giving him a fake smile

"Yeah, well I have to talk to her. It's getting ridiculous how much school she's missing. People are going to suspect something if she continues" Chuck said as he made his way inside leaving Alison to wonder why he felt so entitled to just walk in like he owned the place "Which room is hers?" he asked as he turned back to look at Alison

"I'm not telling you" Alison replied "Look, Bart..." she before Chuck interrupted

"Don't you mean Joseph" Chuck said as he tried to identify which room was Jenny's

"No, I meant Bart. He won't appreciate you just barging into my home like this, and if I have to...I will call the police on you" Alison said

"Go ahead, try that. I'll just say I needed to talk to my father's mistress face to face and hear the reasons as to why she felt the need to break up a happy home" Chuck replied with a smug look on his face while Alison just glared at him in pure disgust

"You rich kids act like you can do as you please" Alison laughed to herself

"And you homewreckers think you can sleep with whomever" Chuck said before the two just glared at each other "Jenny! Jenny! Jenny!" he began to call out while Alison did all she could to quiet him but found her efforts to be useless once Jenny opened up her door to see Chuck standing in her living room

"Jen, go back in your room" Alison said nearly out of breath as Chuck wrestled away from her grip to walk over to Jenny

"I need to talk to you" Chuck said nearly out of breath as Jenny just stood motionless "You have to come back to school because it's only going to make things worse for you. I'll skip school if you need me to so we don't have to be on campus together, but come back to school" he pleaded with her as she still remained motionless "Say something?" he asked her "Say something!" he asked once more after a moment of silence passed between the two of them. Finally pulling back, Jenny brought her fist forward to punch Chuck, causing him to fall to the floor clutching his face.

"Thought it would make me feel better" Jenny said to herself as she looked on at Chuck roll around on the floor "It didn't" she quickly stated before backing into her room and closing the door behind her.

"Aww!" Chuck groaned as he rolled around on the floor

"Like you didn't have that coming" Alison scoffed at him as Chuck continued to groan in pain on the floor. "You should probably go home Chuck or better yet, go back to school" she said

"I need to talk to Jenny" Chuck said as he tried his best to muster through the sting of the hit while trying to sit up "I'm not leaving until I talk to her" he said loud enough so that Jenny could hear him before Jenny opened up the door once more

"Why? What could you possibly want to talk about Chuck?" Jenny asked him with a stern voice

"Something that I feel you should know" Chuck said as he rose to his feet to look her in the eyes "Please, Jenny. I'm not trying to annoy you, I just want to talk" he told her as she just shook her head in disbelief that she was even contemplating listening to him. Looking over in her mother's direction, Jenny gave her mother a look that Alison knew all too well

"Oh, hell no. I'm not leaving you alone with him" Alison refused

"I just need five minutes, give me that" Jenny told her mother

"Not with him. Jen, whatever he has to say should be coming through an attorney, not him" Alison said

"Mom!" Jenny said becoming annoyed with her "Give me five minutes" she told her in a stern voice as Alison took a moment to fume.

"Fine, five minutes. I'll be over in the living room, but I'm coming back in five minutes" Alison told them both as she walked away. Motioning to enter into Jenny's room, Jenny quickly cut Chuck off in his attempt to enter

"No, no. We do this outside. I don't want you in my room" Jenny told him

"Are you serious?" Chuck asked

"Dead serious" Jenny quickly replied "Start talking" she then told him

"My attorney called me today, and he informed me that there was a leak. Someone has been talking to outside people about the case, and may have given out your name" Chuck said as Jenny clenched her eyes shut so that she could hold back the flood of emotions "Are you all right?" he asked in a soft voice as he tried to comfort her by rubbing her shoulder before she quickly pulled away from his embrace

"Don't touch me!" Jenny replied sternly "How did this happen?" she asked him "I thought this case was good as done" she went on to say

"It was, but I guess someone decided to talk" Chuck replie

"You mean because you're the great Chuck Bass. That might be a reason" Jenny said angrily

"Look, privacy is something I haven't been blessed with. So it was bound to happen" Chuck said

"You have to fix this! This is all you're fault, so you have to fix this. I don't care what you have to do, but you have to….no one can know…" Jenny panicked

"Okay, okay. I'm trying to, I can't guarantee but I'm trying" Chuck told her "It doesn't help matters with you being out of school either, people are beginning to link us together" he said

"Wait, so this is now my fault?" Jenny asked him

"No, I didn't say that. I'm just saying that its becoming a little obvious that something is going on with you" Chuck said

"Oh, I'm sorry that my recovery process isn't going along with the timeline of your likings. Maybe if you were awake…" Jenny said before Chuck interrupted

"Sooner or later, you're going to have to stop blaming me for this" Chuck replied

"This will always be you're fault" Jenny told him as she glared at him for a few moments

"There is only so much I can do. I can't take it back, I wish I could, but I can't" Chuck told her

"I hate you. I really hate you" Jenny said as she glared at him. Hearing those words ring so loudly in his ears, Chuck couldn't help but feel like the fool in this situation yet again.

"I'll take care of this" Chuck replied sadly "I will" he said as he slowly backed away from her.

* * *

><p>Finishing up her shower, Blair stood in the mirror looking herself over as she prepared herself for the lounge fest that was supposed to be her date with Dan. Blair wasn't even sure if she'd call it a date with them doing this numerous times before actually making themselves an actual couple, but she was still glad to be hanging out with all the same. Putting her hair up into a bun before walking to turn the lights out in the bathroom, Blair made her way downstairs to see that once again, Dan was stuffing his face with food. A slight laugh came to her as that just seemed to be typical Humphrey, always eating something. Looking over in her direction, Dan just smiled at how girly she looked in her pajamas. He'd love to see her all dolled up for school, but he loved her most when she was just at home and relaxed. Flopping down next to him on the sofa, Blair grabbed the blanket to put over her legs. Attempting to get a piece of her blanket, Blair quickly slapped his hand away. Unable to control his laughter as he could tell that she was not going to give up her blanket without a fight, Dan concluded that it would be a losing fight to even try to go after the blanket.<p>

"So no sharing tonight?" Dan asked with a smirk on his face

"You didn't share last time" Blair replied

"Because you said I didn't have to" Dan told her

"I was testing you, clearly you failed. So we're not sharing this" Blair replied

"I just saw our future together" Dan told her

"Oh, yeah. What did it look like?" Blair asked

"Doomed" Dan laughed

"What are we even watching by the way?" Blair asked as she grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl

"Note that I'm sharing with you" Dan told her as she just gave him a sarcastic smile "The Accidental Tourist" he then told her

"Gena Davis, nice touch" Blair complimented him

"Thank you, thank you very much" Dan smiled "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Some girl named Georgina tried talking to me today" he said as Blair turned to look at him

"Wait, what?" Blair asked him

"Yeah, after practice Carter and I were heading to the locker room. She came up and wanted to talk to me, but Coach Matthews had called me over to talk. Carter said she was bad news though" Dan said as he continued to eat

"Why would she want to talk to you though?" Blair asked quizzically

"The hell if I know, maybe it was all a part of your social war thing going on. You said she was team Serena, right?" Dan said

"Regardless, that's low of her to go after you. Makes me wonder if Serena is trying to use her to go after you" Blair speculated

"I hardly doubt that. I just think she wanted to talk to me" Dan said

"About what?" Blair asked "You don't know her, she doesn't know you besides the obvious fact of what's been put out there" Blair said "No, there up to something. Both of them" she said

"I'm beginning to regret telling you now because you have this little evil look in your eyes now" Dan said as he observed his girlfriend

"You have to avoid Georgina at all costs, not until I figure out what game they're trying to run" Blair told him

"Why?" Dan asked

"Because I'm in social war with my so called bestie, and the psycho bitch from hell along with dumb and dumber twins, Penelope and Hazel" Blair said

"Like the name calling, very impressive with the dumb and dumber reference" Dan said as he leaned up to give her a quick kiss

"I'm being serious Humphrey, stay clear of all of them….I should probably give you pictures of them so you know for sure" Blair stated before she drifted off into her own thoughts

"I'm sure I can managed with the faces alone. Save ink, and time by not printing out anything to do with this social war" Dan told her

"I really need for you to hear me on this, stay away from Georgina" Blair told Dan in a demonstrative way

"Okay, I'll stay away. I just don't get what's so wrong with the girl?" Dan asked as he continued to stuff popcorn in his mouth

"Everything is wrong with her" Blair replied as she put her hair up in to a ponytail "I'll consider this to be defiance if you do speak with her" she then told him

"When will I have the time? I have practice in the morning, work, you, then practice, then drama at home" Dan said

"How is that by the way?" Blair asked "The whole deal with your mom now backing off on custody" she then said

"She probably just realized she was that bad of a parent, and had no right to take Jenny away from the only home she's ever known" Dan told her as he flipped through the channels on television while Blair dove into popcorn bowl

"But she was so hard pressed on getting custody, now she's not?" Blair asked with a bit of a puzzled look on her face

"That's a good thing. I'm not going to stress over a good thing. I'm just going to be happy that she is leaving soon" Dan smiled

"You shouldn't say that, she's still your mother" Blair said

"No, she the uterus that held me for nine months. She's never been a mother" Dan replied "Besides with her gone, everything will go back to normal" he sighed "And I do mean everything" he smiled as he leaned in to give Blair a quick kiss on the lips. Trying his best to extend the kiss, Blair pulled away from his lips to turn her attention back to the television while he looked at her a bit confused "Okay, what just happened here?" he asked

"Nothing" Blair replied

"Something did happen. I was trying to kiss you, then hopefully lead to other things" Dan smiled

"Oh, those other things...we won't be doing that anymore" Blair told him

"What do you mean? we did those other things this morning" Dan exclaimed

"That was more like welcome back sex" Blair reasoned

"Welcome back sex? What exact were we welcoming back?" Dan asked

"The fact that we haven't had sex in a while, so it was like a reintroduction to each other" Blair replied

"Okay, you lost me" Dan said a bit puzzled

"Before when we were sneaking around, it was about sex. Then through sex, we discovered it was more than sex. So as you see, sex is the core of this relationship" Blair told him

"A very good core, a core that has lead to something I could never imagine" Dan said

"I don't want this relationship to be about sex. I want more, I want us to work to say those three words, and eight letters to each other" Blair told him "And I don't think us being horizontal all the time will get us there" she said

"You forgot vertical" Dan told her before she hit him on the arm "Okay, I'm sorry" he laughed

"I'm being serious. We've been through much together to not make this work, I will make this work even if I have to whip your ass in shape for it" Blair said

"Fine, we can hold off on the physical because I'm more than capable of withholding on the physical" Dan replied "As long as we give us an honest shot, then I'm fine with it" he said as he grabbed her hand

"You mean that?" Blair asked

"At this point, I'll do anything to get into your pants" Dan joked before Blair hit him with the pillow. Giving him a few good whacks, Blair couldn't help but laugh at how stupid he could be at time. It was refreshing to know that he had such a sense of humor, when things were so crazy for him. Falling on top of him, Dan let out a slight groan at the sudden impact but ultimately loved being this close to her. "See, you can't get enough of me" he smiled before she leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

><p>Not taking kindly to Georgina's text, Blair reluctantly decided to comply in hopes of finding out what was Georgina's angle for trying to talk to Dan the other day. Getting out of the taxi, Blair was immediately greeted by the hotel staff as she made her way through the lobby and over to suites elevator. Boarding the elevator, Blair had to remind herself to stay in line with Georgina because there was no time to cause a scene with the big fashion show being tomorrow night. If it was up to Blair, she would have never even came, but she had to look at the bigger picture. Stepping off the elevator, Blair was surprised to see Nate and Chuck in the suite as well. Once they saw Blair, the two immediately shook their heads in annoyance as they knew Georgina was playing yet another game with them. Giving Georgina a glaring look from a far, Blair had half the nerve to strangle Georgina on the spot, but things had only gotten more interesting once Serena had stepped off the elevator to join them all. Turning to see the blonde, Blair turned back to see Georgina walk in to the living room area of the suite.<p>

"Please, lets sit" Georgina told them as she took a seat at the table

"I don't have time for this you lunatic, what is this point of all this?" Chuck asked clearly not amused

"I thought we'd have a friendly gathering" Georgina smiled

"I hardly call this a friendly gathering with your sole purpose being to blackmail us all" Nate replied "Cut the crap, and just get down to the reason we're all here?" he asked her

"If you sit, then I'll tell you" Georgina said as she looked at all of them

"I prefer stand, never know which way I'll be back stabbed next" Serena replied as she folded her arms

"Only you would think of it that way" Blair laughed to herself

"I would think of it that way!" Serena replied before Georgina got up and loudly slammed her glass down at the bar before pouring herself a drink

"Will the melodrama that is Blair and Serena end! You two are over, finished. Finally" Georgina said

"Thanks in large part to you" Nate said

"No, Blair can take the honors in that category. Won't you B" Georgina said as she smiled over at Blair

"Get to the damn point Georgina" Blair said through gritted teeth

"I'm feeling a bit unappreciated, and that's not good for any of you" Georgina replied sternly "I'm not feeling the love that I thought I would be feeling" she said

"Wow, you really are crazy if you thought you'd be welcomed back with open arms" Chuck laughed to himself "Just how looney do you have to get to realize that we don't give a damn about you" he said in the coldest of voice

"Oh, Chuck. I forget how heartless you can be at times, I mean is that any way to talk to your first" Georgina smiled at him

"Please, lets not talk about that. The thought repulses me" Serena said as she gagged

"I have to agree. If this is all about Chuck stimulating your libido, then by all means have at it, but I have to go" Blair said as she attempted to leave

"I wonder how Dan is in bed?" Georgina asked aloud causing Blair to stop dead in her tracks "I mean he looks like a good lay. Tell me B, was it worth losing your friendship over? Was the sex that good?" she asked knowing exactly what buttons to push with Blair

"I would advise you to pick a new target because trust, I can make your life a living hell" Blair threatened her

"I'm shaking in my boots" Georgina laughed "It had to be good, I saw good girl Blair leaving the shed house looking mighty disheveled with Danny boy following behind. A shed, I never would have pegged you for that type" she said making Blair even more upset

"Yeah, you deserve forgiveness. You couldn't even manage to tell me before getting in another romp with him" Serena uttered to Blair

"Okay, while I love hearing the latest drama. I have better things to do with my time than listen to you spout off at the mouth" Chuck said

"Why are we here?" Nate asked angrily

"Because I said so!" Georgina yelled "I know you guys, I know your dirty little secrets and I will blow you all to hell if you don't start acting like the little bitches I know you are" she told them

"Screw you!" Chuck yelled at her

"I believe you've done that all ready, try something else" Georgina laughed at him

"You try so desperately to be like her, to be like Katie…it's becoming pathetic now" Blair told Georgina

"Who says I'm trying?" Georgina asked "I've surpassed that idiot. I'm in a league of my own" she smiled devilishly

"Yeah, and that league should put you in some institution or something" Nate replied

"I like how you play Mr. Noble but you were quick to go along with the plan to dispose of Katie" Georgina said "I wonder how she feels about that. Oh, that's right, she doesn't feel. Katie is dead" she said

"Don't talk about her, that's the last person you should ever talk about. So please keep her name out of your mouth" Serena yelled at her

"Why Serena? Why should I not be allowed to talk about my corpse of a sister?" Georgina asked twisting the knife deeper on the pain they all felt towards their belated friend

"Because she was my best friend!" Serena yelled as tears streamed down my face "She was and still is my best friend. I don't care what happened that night because I know in my heart that she would've never wanted things to be like this" she said through tears as Blair did all she could to hold herself back from trying to comfort Serena

"Fine. I'll lay off the precious Katie" Georgina said through gritted teeth as she looked on at them with much anger in her eyes

"Are we done?" Nate asked as he slowly backed away

"You guys walk around like you run the damn city, well now, I run you" Georgina told them as she leaned back in her chair with a bit of a smirk on her face

"You want money, you'll get double. You need a place, I will set you up….but you will only make this worse for yourself by staying in town" Serena told her

"No, I don't want to leave. I want to stay. I want to stay and make your lives a living hell….you know why?" Georgina said before she asked the million dollar question

"Why? Why Georgina, do you want to stay in a place where not even your family wants you?" Blair asked with sarcasm in her voice

"Because I'm going to have fun ruining each of you, one by one. You forget that I know you better than anyone else, I know your secrets…I know where you hid the skeletons or should I say Katie" Georgina smiled at them "So as for family, you guys are my new family….and I have to say, its good to be home" she told them as they all looked at each other. Finally reaching his breaking point, Chuck walked over to the door just wanting to leave. "I'd advise you to rethink that thought" she said

"Or else what?….all you make are empty threats. No one is scared of you Georgina!" Chuck turned to yell at her "You're nobody now just like you were then. It took your sister dying to become relevant to any of us, so what can you do to us that you haven't all ready done" he continued to rant

"You're right" Georgina concluded "I've done nothing but make empty threats, but I promise you…I will not be forgiving if you walk out that door" she told him

"Fuck. You" Chuck told her before he opened the door and walked out

"Now, I believe we're done here" Blair said as she got up from her seat along with Nate and Serena

"You guys will regret this" Georgina uttered

"The only thing I regret is ever knowing you" Serena replied before they all left the suite. Sitting at the table for a few moments, Georgina began to feel like a tea kettle with all of her anger boiling up inside of her with every thought that past through her mind made her even more infuriated with how they treated her. Doing her best to control her emotions, Georgina had reached her breaking point to where there was no controlling what she wanted to release so badly. Picking up the glass, Georgina threw it across the room in a fit of anger. Not waiting to hear the sound of the shattered glass, Georgina began to pick up anything and everything to throw as nothing was excused from her path of anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know that's what they all says<strong>

**She gotta donkey with a Juan Valdez**

**Keep it clean cut like bald heads**

**Been playin with that green long as Paul Pierce**

**So you gotta ball harder than them ball players**

**All she wanna know is there a mall near us**

**Can't fault her, the last n**** spoiled her**

**But he ain't beat it up, I assault her**

**Shoulda seen her come to me when I called her**

**Slow strut like she walking to the altar**

**Hand bag on her arm cost four bills**

**And she ain't gotta beg, borrow or steal**

**Often imitated, never duplicated**

**They say she a dime, I say she underrated**

**I just met her so the next solution**

**Dead my old chick, execution**

Being born into a world where style was the dominating force in her life, these were the moments where Blair truly felt privileged. It was an honor and a privilege to be able to attend New York's fashion week, as not everyone was lucky enough to snag a ticket for such an exclusive event. Celebrities were something of the norm at these events, but nothing special for Blair to see. Though she worried if Dan would become star struck with whom he might see, Blair knew that he was more than capable of handling himself in the spotlight. Moments and events like this is what made them targets for Gossip Girl, Blair and her minions never shyed away from New York's biggest spotlight. Emerging from the construction that Eleanor's team of stylist had placed her under, Blair was glad to see that she was dressed to kill or at least make honorable mention in the New Yorker. Draped in an original Alexander McQueen, along with Louibutton shoes that were flown in from Paris, and finishing with a Versace handbag that cost more that she'd ever imagine; Blair knew in this moment that on the outside, she looked damn good. Joining her minions, who were looking impressive as well, Blair made her way over towards the photographer to get pictures taken with her minions.

**You what's up girl, ain't gotta ask it**

**I dead em all now, I buy the caskets**

**They should arrest you or whoever dressed you**

**Ain't gon stress you, but ima let you know**

**Girl you be killin em**

**You be killin em**

**Girl you be killin em**

**You be killin em**

**Girl you be killin em**

**You be killin em**

**Girl you be killin em**

**You be killin em**

Dan could only go off what Blair had told to expect at fashion week, but what he was seeing so far had truly blown him away. He had seen classic, elegant dresses all the way to extreme dresses that had a Lady Gaga flair to them. Glad that Carter had tagged along with him to this event, Dan felt a little in place at an event like this where it was probably designed to make outsiders feel unwelcome for good reason. Going through the lobby, Dan could see girls hustling over to see the celebrities walk the red carpet or just simply trying to get into any camera that would allow them. Dan began to see that crazy was an understatement for how this event would be. The whole day Dan hadn't seen much of Blair with her spending the day getting ready for the event, but he knew he'd feel somewhat comfortable once he would join her. There was no point in looking for Eleanor because he knew that she was probably losing her mind at this point with the show coming close to starting time, so Carter and him were left to fend for themselves until the mean time. Coming upon Nate and Chuck, Dan didn't find it surprising to see them there as this was their type of scene but it just felt even more strange to know that they were all in the same place at the same time. Stopping dead in his tracks once he saw Blair, Dan couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked. Though she was dressed up for the papparazzi, Dan knew that she looked breathtaking with or without the designer clothing on.

**Had to let you know**

**All the ladies (to all the ladies)**

**I'd like to congratulate you**

**Congratulations**

Getting all the media attention that she could take for the night, Blair made her way over to her seat. Blair couldn't help but spot a scowl on Penelope and Hazel's face as they lost their privileges of sitting in the front row, but had to be subdued to be in third row, the moment was priceless all on its own with the facial expressions they were making as they had to strain themselves to see what was happening. Taking her seat beside Dan, Blair quickly observed the awkward tension that was between Carter and Isobel from their recent threesome with Katy. Not letting her mind wander too much on Carter's sex life, Blair cuddled up close to Dan as she was thrilled finally enjoy her mother's fashion show. Though Blair had been draped with many designers, Blair still considered herself the biggest fan of her mother's.

**And you just came from the gym clothes**

**In a fitted cap and some Timbo's**

**And a pair of flats, well trimmed toes**

**Camera in the mirror, BBM Pose**

**Still killin em hoes**

**You still killin em hoes**

**You still killin em hoes **

Reaching the end of the show, Blair quickly rose to her feet to applaud her mother's work. No one knew better than her on how much work it took for Eleanor to put all the final touches together to produce such a show, but Blair was glad to see that it all worked out for the better. Flashes went off left and right through out the room as it was clear that the Waldorf collection was a big hit with everyone. Heading onto the stage for her final walk, Eleanor gave out silent thank you's to the crowd as she just took it all in. Doing her final walk down the runway, Eleanor could spot Blair and Dan standing up and clapping for her as she took one more bow to the crowd. Giving her thanks to the associates that had helped her out in this endeavor, Eleanor was glad to finally reach the end of New York fashion week. Turning to welcome out her partner in the next endeavor, the crowd nearly erupted with the possibility of seeing Poppy Lifton grace the stage. Poppy Lifton's pieces in the collection were very memorable but people couldn't wait to see what Eleanor and Poppy would come up with together for a whole collection rather than the few they showed. Coming out on the stage, Blair's eyes nearly bulged out as she saw Serena linked arm and arm with Poppy as they walked down the runway together. Lowering his head in disbelief, Dan just shook his head only knowing that this would add to the drama that was the social war at Constance. Dan could only imagine the mini meltdown that was going on in Blair's mind at this point, Carter just laughed to himself knowing that this was certainly going to make the night interesting. Scanning the crowd, Blair zeroed in her attention to Penelope and Hazel, who had emerged to the front row with the biggest of smiles on their faces at Blair's reaction to Serena. Immediately looking up at the stage to see Eleanor head backstage, Blair made her way through the crowd to head backstage to cut her mother off. While the girls engaged in mini drama at the fashion show, Georgina couldn't help but see this as a perfect opportunity to get Dan alone. Storming through the crowded backstage, Blair finally got a glimpse of Eleanor off in the corner of the room before she approached her mother.

"I can't believe you!" Blair yelled at her mother

"Will you calm down" Eleanor told her daughter as she tried to calm her

"No, I will not calm down. You knew that Serena was in the show, and you didn't tell me. You had me looking like a fool at a show I single handedly helped put together" Blair said

"Let's not get carried away, you only did the seating chart" Eleanor said

"Close enough" Blair replied "Why did you do this?" she asked in disbelief just as Serena made her way off stage to walk over to Eleanor and Blair

"Because it's business. Nothing personal" Serena smirked

"Business my ass! You did this on purpose" Blair told her

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" Serena replied "What are you going to do about it?" she asked only egging Blair on

"You son of a…" Blair said as she tried to grab Serena but Eleanor managed to step in between the two girls

"Not here!" Eleanor yelled at them both "What the hell is the matter with you girls?" she asked

"You act like the world is supposed to weep because the great Serena van der Woodsen got hurt. Newsflash, you did the same thing to me!" Blair yelled at her

"I'm fully aware of that, but at least I had the decency to not start up a relationship with Nate" Serena replied "That's what sets us apart" she told her

"And I apologized for it. Time and time again, but you still betrayed me" Blair replied "I never meant to hurt you, but you…you joined forces with dumb and dumber on purpose to hurt me" she told her

"And you deserve it!" Serena yelled as Penelope and Hazel had managed to make it backstage to see the mini catfight between the two girls

"Stop it!" Eleanor yelled "Now I don't care who started this game or not, but this has got to stop" she told them sternly

"I really don't see that happening" Serena laughed to herself "She did this, she ruined our friendship" she said

"Then maybe you both need to check your pride to the side, and realize you both did wrong by the other" Eleanor said "I refused to apologize for making a business decision. This is my business, this is what I do to provide you with your Alexander McQueens and Louibuttons" she told Blair

"Yeah, well you clearly keep choosing Serena" Blair fired back

"You're my daughter, not her. You're my daughter" Eleanor told her

"Then you should have chose me!" Blair exclaimed

"Then I'm sorry you feel this way, but this was not me choosing sides in this stupid war you two have going" Eleanor replied

"Face it, you can ban me all you want from the social scene, but my connections give me more access than you could ever imagine. Looks like you'll always be riding my coat tails" Serena replied smugly

"I'll show you who's riding who" Blair said before she attacked Serena. Wrestling back and forth for a few moments, Eleanor did all she could to stop the two but found their eagerness to rip each other's hair out too much. Standing back in shock of it all, Penelope and Hazel had a media frenzy as they were texting anyone and everyone that they knew. Finally managing to get the upper hand on Serena, Blair gave a quick tug to Serena's dress, and without knowing who was back stage with them, Blair was surprised to see what that tug revealed. Cameras flashed as they saw the full on frontal view of Serena van der Woodsen in brawl with Blair Waldorf.

* * *

><p>Getting up from his seat, Dan could see a crowd gathering backstage and by the looks of things, it seemed like something was going down. Giving Dan a few looks, Carter knew that if something was going on then Blair and Serena were at the center of it. Excusing himself from the rest of the group that they were sitting with, Dan made his way down the aisle only to see that the press was crowding the area so that he couldn't get through. Trying to make a few attempts to get through, Dan gave up hope on going through the crowd of media. Hearing a few rumblings about Blair and Serena engaging in a catfight from bystanders, who had received a text from Gossip Girl, Dan was determined to get backstage. Going all the way around, Carter had informed him of what was happening not realizing that Dan had all ready heard the news. Remembering that there was a back door that lead to the hallways of back stage, Dan hoped that he would make it in time to see what exactly what was going on. Not really paying attention to where he was going, Dan walked through the lobby knowing that time was working against him when it came to Blair and Serena. Pulling his cell phone out to see the latest Gossip Girl update on the fight, Dan hated that the social network could easily be fed by a snap of a camera phone. Cursing to himself for causing all of this, Dan was unable to stop himself from bumping into the brunette that he had collided with. Immediately checking to see if the girl was okay, Dan was surprised to see that it was Georgina that he had bumped into.<p>

"I'm sorry" Dan said "Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes, I'm okay. I was actually looking for you" Georgina smiled

"Oh, I wish I could talk but I really have to get back stage" Dan said as he tried to walk past Georgina but found that she wouldn't let him

"This is important" Georgina said "I think you need to know this" she said

"Well could we talk later. I have to check on my girlfriend" Dan told her

"Which one?" Georgina blurted out not realizing that was a sore subject with everything being so public about what happened between the three of them "I'm sorry. Look this is important, and I think you should know the truth" she told him

"Okay, fine. What do I need to know the truth about?" Dan asked as he let out a sigh of frustration

"It's about your sister, Jenny" Georgina said as she looked around the crowd

"How do you even know my sister? I barely even know you" Dan questioned

"I know, this sounds weird but I just…I hear things. I hear things that are not quite so public due to money reasons" Georgina said

"That's a little cryptic. I'm not sure I can even believe what you're saying now" Dan laughed to himself "I really need to go" he said once again trying to walk away

"You should really consider getting her help" Georgina then told him leaving him even more confused "When someone goes through that then it makes them….they lose themselves. I think she needs to finally come out with the truth so she can breath again" she told him

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dan asked her becoming more annoyed by the minute "You just sound all loopy now" he said

"Wow, you really have no idea. I mean you have no clue" Georgina laughed to herself as she looked at Dan in amazement

"Clearly!" Dan replied

"Chuck…wow, he's good" Georgina laughed to herself "Chuck raped your sister" she said as Dan froze for a second trying to process what she said

"What? No, you're lying. I mean how is that even possible" Dan laughed to himself in some sort of denial with what she was talking about

"Of course you wouldn't know because his attorney has kept the case under wraps, but it's true. Chuck raped Jenny" Georgina said as Dan just stood there processing all of his emotions, hoping that he could catch her in a lie because none of this made sense to him. The more and more he thought, the more it became apparent to him that all of the signs were there. Giving Georgina one final look of confirmation, Dan saw all that he needed to see to get his own judgment "I'm sorry…" she said before Dan quickly took off and left the building. Turning to watch him leave, a smile slowly came to Georgina's face as the damage she had just created would come full circle for Chuck.

* * *

><p>Turning on the lights into the kitchen, Dorota inspected the very kitchen she had taken pride in for the past twenty years of working here. Bracing herself for the day ahead, Dorota quickly relieved herself of her coat before heading over to the closet to swap out her coat for her apron. Feeling like she was ready for the day, Dorota walked over towards the radio to turn it on as it was about time for her to listen to her favorite radio station.<p>

_**DJ Morningstar: Good morning New York! I hope you had a crazy, fun Saturday night, I know I did. Let's just say there are pieces of my evening that I don't care to share with all of you, so stop being nosy and get ready to go back old school with me.**_

After all that had happened at the fashion show on Saturday night, Blair knew that Serena had gotten he best of her that night and that was something that she wasn't proud of. Deep down, Blair was secure enough with her relationship with her mother to know that things had changed between them. Things were good, and she had to believe that her mother would never intentionally do anything to hurt her. With all that going on, Blair found herself worried that she hadn't seen much of Dan this past weekend. Usually Dan made it a habit to hang around the penthouse just to annoy her, but his visits were scarce if not close to none since that Saturday night at the fashion show. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Blair did all she could to get a hold of him like she had the past few days but hoped that she would run into him at school.

**I was born by the river, oh my**

**In this little old tent, oh**

**Just like this river**

**I've been runnin' ever since**

**It's been a long, long time comin'**

**But i know, but i know**

**A change has gotta come now**

**Oh yes it is now, oh my, oh my, oh my**

_**DJ Morningstar: Before we hop on the bus towards for some oldies but some goodies, I want to give a Public Service Announcement to all the little girls out there. Never, ever, ever, ever leave the house without a bra on. A beloved it-girl did so, I'm not naming names, but lets just say the twins made their debut to all of the Upper Eastside.**_

Looking out the window at the scenery that flew by him, Dan swore that he was listening to the soundtrack of his life with every passing imagery. Feeling the vibration of his cell phone against his leg, Dan didn't have to look down at his cell phone to know exactly who was calling him at this time of the day. He had hoped to answer, but no part of his body had motioned for him to do so or even attempt to. There was a silence that lingered with in him that just wanted to be left alone to his thoughts. With the shock that he had to endure to what he thought was stable in his life, nothing seemed as it was to him or would ever be the same.

**It's been too hard livin', oh my**

**And i'm afraid to die**

**I don't know what's up there**

**Beyound the clouds**

**It's been a long, long time comin'I know, i know**

**A change has gotta come**

**Oh yes it is now, oh my, oh my, oh my**

_**DJ Morningstar: Rumor had it that it was a cat fight. Man, only females can fight so dirty. Dudes fight differently from chicks. Dudes can fight and be done with the beef, females fight and stay at war from then on.**_

Trying but failing once again on trying to get ahold of Dan, Blair couldn't help but worry as to why he would all of sudden fall off the face of the planet. Blair had half the mind to make a surprise visit to Brooklyn to see if he was there, but then she knew that Dan wouldn't miss school for any reason. There had been times when Dan had come to school sick, but for the life of him he would never excuse himself to go home. In this situation she found herself lucky that he was always so predictable. Getting out the car once she had pulled up to the school, Blair made her way through the courtyard, making sure to update herself with all the happenings on Gossip Girl. Though she was a bit happy that Serena had been exposed, literally, she was sure that this would have no effect against her friend since most of the student body would've paid to see the full frontal of Serena van der Woodsen. Blair had no intentions of taking things that far, but with Serena there was no telling on how far each of them would go since they knew each other so well. Just as she thought about the blonde, Blair came upon Serena as they both saw each other in passing. Giving each other a glare that showed they had no intentions of letting up, Blair knew that the war had only intensified between them. Giving a glance over in Georgina's direction, Blair had only hoped that she would soon be able to wipe that stupid look off of Georgina's face completely. Just as she was getting caught up in the craziness of the social war, Blair and Serena's attention were turned towards the rumblings of crowd forming in the hallways. Both hurriedly made their way inside to hear bits and pieces of what was going on, but it was until Blair heard the name Dan that it all became clear that she had to get to him.

**There's a time**

**I will go to my brother, oh my**

**I've asked my brother"will you help me, please?"**

**Oh now, oh my**

**He turned me down**

**And then i asked my dear mother**

**Oh now, oh now**

**I said "mother"**

**I said, "mother, i'm down on my knees"**

_**DJ Morningstar: I ain't mad at you sweetheart, but I would've rather seen your hills rather than the show The Hills. So with all that to be said, lets get down to some good old fashioned singing because I swear a Change is Gonna Come.**_

**It's been a time that i thought**

**Lord, this couldn't last very long**

**Oh now, ohBut somehow i thought i was still able**

**To try to carry on**

**It's been a long, long time comin'**

**But i know a change is gonna come**

**Oh yes it is**

"Dan!" Blair called out as she saw Dan's hands wrapped around Chuck's throat while pinning him up against a locker. Running faster than she ever could, Blair did all that she could to get through the crowd to stop Dan from doing something that he'd regret "Dan, let go of him!" she shouted as grabbed onto his arm

"You shouldn't even be alive" Dan growled as he pinned Chuck up against the locker while Nate did all that he could to pull Dan off of Chuck "You raped my sister! You raped my baby sister!" he yelled as Chuck began to lose consciousness

"Dan, let him go. He's not breathing!" Blair said as she tugged on his arm

"No, this bastard gets what he deserves!" Dan said before he pulled away from her embrace to punch Chuck in the stomach. "You raped my sister you son of a bitch!" he yelled as he continued to punch Chuck to the point where it looked like Chuck wasn't even responding to the hits.

"Dan, stop!" Blair cried out as Dan continued to punch Chuck "Stop!" she cried out before Dan had fallen back on his knees to look on at what he had done in horror. Immediately running to the aide of Chuck, Nate checked to see that Chuck was barely responding to his calls.

"You. Raped. My. Sister" Dan muttered as Chuck fumbled around the floor before finally spitting up blood "I hope you burn in hell for what you've done" he said before he slowly rose to his stand only to see a crowd of people looking on at the bloodied mess that he had caused.

* * *

><p><strong>SongsLyrics Used in this Chapter:**

**Angus and Julia Stone- Big Jet Plane**

**Fabolous- You Be Killin' Em**

**Otis Redding- Change is Gonna Come**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Gotta love Georgina with her craziness. After writing this, I was like I would really hate to have a Georgina in my life because she's like a plague that kills all, but she's hella fun to write. **

**Dan/Blair- I didn't want to make a big transition in how they interact with each other because they're now together. I wanted their relationship to stay the same but create more of that depth. The biggest thing that I love about them is that you can see the friendship between them as well as the love they have for each other, and I don't want to drown them out with corny couple lines. They'll have the moments a couple in love will have, but I want them to still have that depth. The abstaining of sex will be addressed in an upcoming chapter in a fun way, but for now they are abstaining in efforts to make their love grow. Yeah, lets see how long that'll last.**

**Chuck/Jenny- The progression for these two is going to pick up after this chapter because the next chapter will deal with the rape and how this effects everyone. Blair will be thrown in to this storyline as a guide to Jenny because Jenny as to rediscover herself and Blair knows all about that. I want to do the rape storyline justice like the bulimia, but I think through both tragedies it will form new relationships and bonds.**

**Eric- I haven't used him a lot, but he will be back in the picture since the cat is out the bag about Jenny. He'll also be involved in Carters storyline.**


	6. New Haven Can Wait

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, school started and I had planned to finish up for the Wednesday update but things didn't work out. Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciated them so much. I want to try to make it more interactive so please take a look at the questions below.**

**Chapter Six- New Haven Can Wait**

One of the biggest things that Blair had to deal with after coming out of the Ostroff Center was learning how to talk about her problems with someone else. For so long her bulimia had been a subject that only the fewest of the few she could actually talk to about the subject since she had been in denial for so long, but once she started talking about it, it just seemed she could never stop. It was apparent the confidence she grew from talking about her struggles, but it was also the hardest moments in her life to open up and be so vulnerable. This time, it felt different for her to be in the waiting room waiting for someone as opposed to her being behind the door babbling away about unnecessary information that Dr. Han just didn't need to know. It was a bit of a shock that Blair felt the need to bring Dan to Dr. Han, but she just felt like in the whole scheme of things that Dan was of equal concern to her. After his bursts of rage on Chuck's face this past week, Blair had become confused to see that Dan had tucked away his emotions so conveniently. Blair didn't like to see Dan upset, but she also knew that Dan wasn't as open about his feelings like she was with him. Though she had only seen the fact that he was a great listener, Blair wanted to take this opportunity to be a great listener to him because she of all people knew what Jenny meant to him. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Dan played with his fingers as he had no idea as to why he was even here to begin with.

"Tell me about your relationship with your sister?" Dr. Han asked

"We have a normal brother, sister relationship" Dan answered quickly

"So you two would be considered close?" Dr. Han then asked

"Yes, we'd be considered close" Dan replied

"Do you think that your relationship with your sister changed with her entrance into Constance?" Dr. Han asked

"Entrance into Constance? Who says that?" Dan questioned as he couldn't help but laugh to himself about the choice words that Dr. Han decided to use

"Okay, well do you think things changed when Jenny went into high school?" Dr. Han rephrased the question to him

"Yeah, I do think that things changed since she started going to high school" Dan sighed "I don't get what high school has to do with what happened" he said

"I'm guessing along with this change, your sister began to morph into a different person. She began to fumble through the type of person she wanted to be" Dr. Han told him

"What person doesn't fumble through who they want to be in high school?" Dan asked "I mean till this day I still don't get exactly who I'm supposed to be" he said

"Yes, but we're not talking about you. I mean we are, but we're talking indirectly about you" Dr. Han said

"Of course because everything is indirectly with therapists. Look, I'll make this simple for you, no need on trying to break me because I'm not as confusing as it seems. I hated what happened to my sister, but it makes no sense for me to be in this chair when nothing happened to me" Dan said "Plain and simple, nothing is wrong as far as I'm concerned so there is no reason for me to be sitting there" he added

"But you two are close? So don't you think if something were to happen with your sister, then it would affect you? You two are close" Dr. Han questioned

"Yes, I get that. The main focus still needs to be on my sister, I'm smart enough to realize that" Dan said

"So you don't think what you think about the situation matters?" Dr. Han asked

"No, I mean yes. Why does it matter what I think of the situation? The situation is horrible, I wouldn't wish that on anyone" Dan replied

"You're right, what you feel is irrelevant. The important thing if focusing all your attention on Jenny" Dr. Han said

"Thank you" Dan said breathing a sigh of relief that his point was finally heard

"So lets just say you transfer all your focus on making sure your sister recovers, what will that do for you?" Dr. Han asked

"Now I see why Blair gives you the run around" Dan laughed to himself as he ran his hand through his hair trying to think of answer that would put an end to this hell session "I would be happy because then that means my sister is back" he said

"And if she never goes back to whom she used to be, then what?" Dr. Han asked him

"There is no then what, either she does or she doesn't" Dan told him

"Let's opt for the option that she doesn't. What will you, Dan Humphrey, do if nothing goes back to normal? Then how will you feel?" Dr. Han asked as it felt like a loaded question for Dan that left him unsure of what was right or wrong. Racking his head on what he should say, Dan just felt like his brain was in complete shut down. Just as Dan began to scramble for answers, the alarm went off in the room letting them both know that the session had reached its end. Rising to his feet, Dan was more than prepared to leave. Opening the door, Blair immediately walked over to hear what type of progress was made.

"I'll tell Henry he can come get us now. You're going to be late for the airport" Dan told her before giving her a kiss on the forehead "We are done, right?" he then turned to ask Dr. Han

"Yes, we're done. I wish you the best on everything Dan" Dr. Han said as he extended his hand out to Dan to shake

"Thank you. I'm sorry that Blair had to waste one of her sessions on me, but I guess this was an experience all on its own" Dan smiled weakly before he walked over to board the elevator

"Give it to me straight, is he messed up in the head or something. Is clinically depressed? Clinically deprived of some big fancy word, is he something?" Blair quickly asked once she realized that they were alone

"Nope" Dr. Han replied

"What do you mean nope? And what medical professional says nope?" Blair questioned

"Me" Dr. Han replied "Now I can see the attraction between the two of you. You two can hardly answer a straight question; you give this round about answers….its very annoying. You two are very annoying" he went on to say

"I'll keep that in mind" Blair replied sarcastically "But Dan didn't have any breakthrough or something? I mean the guy was literally punching in Chuck's face and now he's all zen0. Something is wrong with that" she told him

"He wants to help his sister, what's wrong with that?" Dr. Han asked

"Nothing, but when you show glimpses of rage…there is something wrong about that" Blair reasoned "Look, I get that it might've been a normal reaction in urban areas of New York, but I know how he feels about Jenny" she exclaimed

"Then maybe you should trust that he's going about this in a way to help her" Dr. Han told her

"Don't do that! Don't turn this into my mini session" Blair replied

"I'm answering your question…." Dr. Han said before Blair interrupted

"With a question. I know the drill with you" Blair said "I like my boyfriend, I happen to think I'm in love with him but can't tell him that due to reasoning you won't understand, but I need to know if he's lost his damn marbles" she said

"And on that note, have fun in New Haven" Dr. Han said as he turned to walk back to his seat "Feel free to skip a session due to all that fun you'll be having, hell cancel every session if need be" he told her as she just glared at him. "Whatever you do, don't push him into talking to you about his feelings" he instructed

"Why?" Blair asked

"Because he needs to do this at his own pace. He may truly want to help his sister or he may truly be internalizing his feelings. What he needs is time, and you will give him that" Dr. Han said

"Time? I'm getting ready to board a plane to New Haven, Connecticut. I don't have time, I have now" Blair told him

"Well you needed to learn patience as this weeks assignment, now is the perfect time to implement it" Dr. Han smiled at her

"Patience is for the procrastinators" Blair stated

"And now it will be for Blair Waldorf" Dr. Han laughed at her

* * *

><p><strong>That party last night was awfully crazy I wish we taped it<strong>

**I danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked**

**Drink my beer and smoke my weed but my good friends is all I need**

**Pass out at 3, wake up at 10, go out to eat then do it again**

**Man, I love college**

Coming out of the shower, Carter quickly put on his robe before grabbing his towel to dry himself off. Looking over at his lap top that was sitting on his desk, Carter couldn't help but think of running through the betting odds on certain teams. Shaking the thought out of his head, he did all that he could to remind himself that he was supposed to get ready to leave for Princeton today. Carter had never really been a big proponent of Princeton, but he figured that since his father spoke of such fond memories then he'd enjoy the Ivy experience. Coming out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, Carter could feel the voices inside him lure him more and more into the fact that he really wished that he could be doubling the money he had won from last night's bets that didn't quite pay off like he wanted. Stuck with the decision of going to Princeton and making a profit, Carter quickly walked over to grab his cell phone before he dialed a number.

"Hey" Carter said "I wanted to get a refund for my ticket. I ended up choosing Dartmouth after all" he said before a smile quickly came to his face as the money was as good as his with the refund policy his dad had bought the ticket under.

**I wanna go to college for the rest of my life**

**Sip Banker's Club and drink Miller Lite**

**On Thirsty Thursday and Tuesday Night Ice**

**And I can get pizza a dollar a slice**

Nestled up close to her pillow, Serena couldn't help but enjoy the feel of being weightless in the open skies. It was a bit of relief to be out of reach from all things New York on her way to Providence to visit Brown. Serena began to realize that the back stage brawl had gained buzz by the simple fact that she had a full frontal debut caused by Blair. Doing all that she could to shake off what happened, Serena felt even more infuriated that Blair had caused yet another media storm with her at the center of it. If it was possible, Serena was more than willing to accept and go to Brown as soon as she landed. Though she wished that she could've escaped all things Upper Eastside, Serena was once again stuck with Georgina's presence for the weekend. It seemed all circumstantial that Georgina showed interest in the same college that Serena was planning to go to, but Serena was determined to not let that get to her, which is why she felt more than relaxed knowing she was no longer in New York. Looking at the blonde rest so peacefully, Georgina laughed to herself at how easy it was to get past Serena. Georgina knew that Serena was eager to escape all that was New York, but Georgina viewed this weekend as a means to bring out the old Serena that she once loved. To do that, Georgina knew she had to put her back in the element that she once thrived in. While Serena was asleep, Georgina wasted no time in switching out their tickets to have them land in New Haven instead of Providence.

**So fill up my cup, let's get fucked up**

**I'm next on the table, who want what?**

**I am champion at beer pong**

**Allen Iverson, Hakeem Olajuwon**

Dartmouth had done more than caught the Captain's eye, it was pretty much set in stone that Nate was expected to go there. So it was no surprise that Nate received the V.I.P treatment from some of the Captains fraternity brothers, who happened to be part of the alumni board at the school. Glad that Nate was able to pull Chuck away from his next business venture, Nate was determined to show his friend a good time to help him forget the troubled times he was going through. Making their way into the girls dorm by the group of girls they had met during freshmen mixer, Nate couldn't help but see that he was going to love college. Throwing both Nate and Chuck down onto the bean bags, the girls quickly locked the doors and the music began to fill the room as they moved seductively to the melodies. Nate was more than enjoying the visual sights of the girls, but Chuck felt as if this was becoming all too familiar to him. Chuck loved the female anatomy more than anyone in the group, but he seemed to value the chase more than be captured and seduced. Looking over at Nate, Chuck could see that he was only there as a means to keep him company in his planned sexual excursions for the weekend. Coming up with an excuse that enabled him to leave the confines of the girls' bedroom, Chuck wasted no time in leaving the premises so that he could at least catch some air. Walking along the pathway of the sorority houses, Chuck wished to be back in familiar territories as opposed to the unknown that he was in.

**Don't even bounce, not in my house**

**Better hope you make it otherwise you naked**

**Time isn't wasted when you're getting wasted**

**Woke up today and all I could say is**

Looking out the window, Dan rested his chin on his fist as he just seemed lost in all that passed him by on the drive to the airport. Maybe it was the scenery that caught his eye? He thought to himself as it was apparent that nothing about the privileged was normal. Normal would be going to a public airport to board a very public plane, privileged was going to a private airport to board a plane with a total of nine people aboard that may or may not work for your powerful business woman of a mother. Then again, Dan had begun to realize the span of how much influence Eleanor had in the Upper Eastside. Dan did all that he could to be his normal self to convince Blair that he was fine, but he could tell that Blair was doing her hardest to figure him out. His mind hadn't exactly pin pointed how he felt, but all he was certain was that he wanted to take this time to get things back on track for Jenny so that his immediate family of his dad and Jenny would be good again. Walking hand in hand into the lobby of the terminal, Blair nestled up close to his body, fearing what it might be like to go without it for the next few days.

"I'll call you every night" Dan told her softly as they waited

"Every night? What about the days?" Blair laughed

"Okay, every day and night" Dan smiled down at her finding some bit of comfort in the fact that she was a few centimeters shorter than him

"I'm worried about you. I'm worried about Jenny" Blair said as she rubbed his cheek

"Don't be. Everything is going to be fine, I now know what has been going on and I'm going to make things right" Dan told her

"That's not your job to do that though, that's your parents job" Blair replied

"Yeah, well you know as well as anyone what state my parents are in" Dan said "Besides, Jenny will listen to me. Maybe she might even entertain the thought of pressing some sort of charges against Chuck" he said

"Maybe, but I don't think that's the route she wants to take" Blair replied

"It's a route that I hope she'll take for her own sake" Dan said before Blair leaned up to kiss his chin

"You know what would be sexy?" Blair asked him

"What?" Dan asked as he couldn't contain his laughter

"It'd be super sexy if you let me stay here with you" Blair smiled as she kissed his neck hoping to seduce him "I mean I could help you figure out what to do with all things Humphrey. We could build to our newly formed relationship…" she went on to say

"And then your mom would be pissed with me for letting you stay" Dan said as he linked his fingers with hers "I don't think that's a fight I want" he said

"Let me? You make that seem like you have control over me" Blair laughed

"Believe me; I know I have no control over you. I just need you to be in Yale, having a great time so I don't scare you off with all my drama" Dan said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips

"What if I said we could have sex, then what?" Blair asked him as she looked at him quizzically

"I would say no because I respect your wishes to want us to develop, then I'd say thank you for the offer and still request you leave for New Haven" Dan laughed as she playfully hit him in the chest

"You don't get to go to Dartmouth and…" Blair said before Dan interrupted her

"Because I have to stay. You don't have to stay, I don't want you to stay" Dan replied

"Okay, that sounded a bit harsh" Blair said as she tried to escape his embrace but Dan was unwillingly to let her go

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant it as you need to go because I know you will impress everyone and anyone at Yale. This is just the final step to you completing your job" Dan said "Your dad, now you… this is big Waldorf, and I refuse to be the reason you don't set it in stone that your Yale bound" he said

"Can you be any more dramatic?" Blair teased him as she played with his hair "I should really stick around so you could get a proper grooming, I mean you're in desperate need of it. Then who else is going to watch those depressing movies you like to watch, then lets not forget monitor and criticize all the bad things you like to eat" she said coming up with a list of reasons as to why she should say

"Okay, I'll make sure to tell Dorota to hide all the bad stuff. Then I'll watch the crappy movies with your mom, she happens to like my movie choices" Dan smiled "So I think I have it covered" he said as he leaned in to kiss her "There's. Really. Nothing. Stopping. You" he said in between kisses. Blair wanted so much to protest against his wishes but his kisses seemed to be her very kryptonite that she couldn't fight against.

"Fine, I'll go to New Haven" Blair sighed as she looked him dead in the eyes "But I really need you to call me, and tell me what's going on. Even the stupid Humphrey stuff, I basically know when to tune you out so you think I'm listening thing down" she babbled

"Thanks, I think" Dan laughed before she pulled him into another kiss on the lips "I'm fine" he whispered to her as he rested her head up against her forehead "Go get Yale, Blair Waldorf" he smiled at her as he tucked away a single strand of hair behind her ear

"Goodbye" Blair replied sadly as she picked up her carry on bag. Letting go of his hand, Blair slowly made her way over to the terminal before looking back to see Dan smiling back at her. Taking a deep sigh, Blair turned to walk down the hall to her plane.

"I'll miss you Waldorf" Dan said to himself as all he could do was watch her leave, Dan had a moment of regret that he had put his dream on hold to stay back in New York, but he knew that it was his job to keep the family together. It was a job that he couldn't afford to lag in. Feeling content with completing the task of getting Blair off to Yale, Dan slowly turned around and headed back to the car. After a few moments had passed, Blair poked her head around the corner to observe the lobby area of any Humphrey sighting. Glad to see that he had bought that she was actually leaving for New Have, Blair walked back towards the lobby as she needed to get a refund for a trip that she just couldn't take at the moment.

**Um, that party last night was awfully crazy I wish we taped it**

**I danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked**

**Drink my beer and smoke my weed but my good friends is all I need**

**Pass out at 3, wake up at 10, go out to eat then do it again**

* * *

><p>It all felt like a parent's worst nightmare to have to deal with so much at one time. Rufus had always thought of his children as little angels that were the light of his life in times when things were so dark, but the biggest thing he hated was that he couldn't protect them the way he should. Jenny had made some progress towards improving, but not enough to make him jump for joy on the matter. It just all seemed like they were feeling their way through it, hoping that things would turn out okay on the other side. Preparing herself yet another cup of tea, Alison wasn't quite sure what to expect when it came to Dan. She had learned late in the evening that Dan had gotten into a fight at school over Jenny, but for the most part she thought it was him sticking up for her. Learning that he found out about the rape, it made her feel like a little kid afraid of facing their parents because she knew that Dan would be heartbroken over the fact that they all kept this from him. Alison was very much aware of the fact that her relationship with her son was all ready in trouble, but she knew that anything involving Jenny, it would always be personal to him. Joining Rufus on the sofa, Alison sat next to him without saying as much as a word to him, as she just wanted to collect her thoughts and just process how things got so bad for her family. Giving her the occasional glance, Rufus grew tired of waiting for her to say something before he finally rose to his feet to pace the floor.<p>

"So what should we say to Dan?" Alison asked

"The truth" Rufus quickly replied "It doesn't make sense to say anything else but that" he then added

"Do you ever believe in filtering or editing the truth a bit?" Alison asked him in disbelief "I mean I know with my track record that I'm not a good spokesperson for the truth, but I think we should give hope to our kids" she said

"Hope? Jenny was raped by a classmate that she has to see everyday, where is the hope in that?" Rufus asked

"The hope is saying that maybe these hard times are preparing you for better days or maybe saying that what hurts will only make you stronger" Alison suggested as Rufus looked at her for a moment before he began to laugh to himself "Great, what's so funny?" she asked him

"I just forgot how optimistic you were" Rufus laughed "It's been so long that you were my wife that I forgot that you had this talent for putting smiley faces on the dark spots" he mentioned

"Yeah, well I hate tension. All jokes aside, I really think we should try to give them something to look forward to" Alison said

"Like our divorce, that's something they can mark on the calendars" Rufus replied sarcastically

"You say that in a joking manner, but I think Dan might actually be doing that" Alison said as a moment of silence passed between them while they both thought "I hate that we got to this place. I look back to those moments when we thought we'd have this big house with the white picket fence, and I just never thought we'd be here, in this moment" she sighed

"I don't think I planned on divorcing the love of my life. No guy plans for that" Rufus said as he leaned up against the counter

"We were young and stupid" Alison laughed "My mother always used to think we were the dumbest human beings for being so naïve to the world" she smiled over at Rufus

"We loved each other. We could give a rat's ass what your mother thought" Rufus replied "I still love you, even after the hell you've put me through" he sighed as he just shook his head "But I never thought you'd leave me with two kids" he told her

"It got tough Rufus" Alison replied

"How was it tough? I did everything for you. I gave you everything you wanted, you wanted it and it was yours" Rufus replied "All you had to do was just let me love you, that's all you had to do" he said

"Maybe that's what the problem was" Alison replied with tears in her eyes as she looked on at her ex "Love just wasn't enough" she said

"Couldn't have been, I mean you cheated on me twice. So I guess love just wasn't even there during those times" Rufus laughed "I mean I still lay awake at night and try to grasp the concept of how a married woman can lay in bed with another man….I don't get that, I really don't" he said

"I never meant to hurt you" Alison exclaimed "I was confused and I was angry" she cried

"About what!" Rufus yelled "I loved you" he told her "I broke my back trying to be the man you wanted, trying to raise our children, and you still cheated on me" he said "So how was it confusing?" he questioned

"Because I grew out of you. We were a hundred miles a part trying to keep up with the other. Childhood sweethearts trying to keep a love alive that had just waned over time" Alison said "It was great when it was us against the world, but the world stopped carrying about us" she said

"So when we weren't telling others to screw themselves then that's when the fun stopped?" Rufus asked

"You had to have felt it. I mean when we had Dan…you had to have felt it" Alison questioned

"The only thing I felt was love for my wife, and my son" Rufus said "So what you felt….please enlighten me on what you felt?" he asked

"Do you really want me to say it?" Alison asked in disbelief

"I deserve to know!" Rufus yelled

"I felt trapped" Alison replied angrily "I had a son that I felt took the life out of me, I had a husband that was always chasing a dream….I felt like I didn't fit in anywhere" she said

"So you think Dan took your life? Dan just made you suffer through our marriage….wow, now I can completely understand why Dan wants nothing to do with you" Rufus said astonished by her admission

"I love my son. Don't you dare question that!" Alison replied

"You just said he took your life from you!" Rufus yelled before Alison put her hands up to calm the high emotions in the room

"I loved my son" Alison said with tears welled up in her eyes

"A mother should love as is, she shouldn't have to learn to love" Rufus replied

"And you're right, you always are" Alison said as she sarcastically clapped for Rufus "I hated that Dan reduced me to a typical housewife, so I took it out on you and him" she added sarcastically

"Then what was Jenny? Why'd you stay for Jenny?" Rufus asked

"Regardless of what you may think, I wanted to be a good mother to my children. I wanted to give them the things I never had" Alison replied

"You had a mother, they never did, so you failed in that area" Rufus quickly interjected in the statement "I remember the time you found out that you were pregnant with Jenny…you were upset with me because I didn't wear a condom. At first I thought you were joking, but looking back….it was a sign of things to come" he said

"Take that back!" Alison yelled

"No, I won't take it back because it's your fault!" Rufus yelled "They needed you, and you weren't there. So I won't take that back, I won't ever take that back" he said just as Dan made his way inside the loft to see that the tension was all ready high without him even having to be there.

"Hey Dan" Alison smiled weakly as she rose to her feet to greet her son, but all Dan was focused on was trying to find his sister. Opening the door to her room, Dan was disappointed to see that she wasn't there.

"Where is Jenny?" Dan turned to ask

"She went out with Eric" Rufus replied "We actually wanted to talk to you" he said

"I don't have time to talk" Dan said as he made his way over to the door

"No, I think you should make time. We are a family and we need to talk about this" Rufus said as if he was talking to himself

"What's there to talk about? You guys all ready talked and discussed what needed to be done. Step one, don't tell Dan. Step two; don't press charges against the son of a bitch that did this. Step three, let Jenny lurk around the house all while missing school" Dan told them "Great parenting by the way" he said sarcastically

"She didn't want us to tell you" Alison reasoned

"That makes sense, I mean that's a valid point to not tell her brother that she's been sexually assaulted" Dan said sarcastically

"It was what she wanted, and we weren't exactly going to agitate her with all that she was dealing with" Rufus chimed in

"You're supposed to be the parents!" Dan yelled hoping that they would get it "You do what is best for her, not what she wants. That's the whole purpose of being parents" he said

"Don't talk to me that way, I get that you're upset but you will not speak to me that way" Rufus said in a stern voice to his son

"May I go?" Dan asked

"No, we are going…" Rufus said before Alison interrupted

"Fine, you can go" Alison sighed as Rufus just turned to look at her

"What happened to giving hope?" Rufus questioned

"This family is past hope, we need a damn miracle" Alison replied before Dan just stormed off to his room, making sure to slam the door behind him so they got the full effect that he was pissed.

* * *

><p>Staring down at the cup of coffee, Eric couldn't help but concentrate of the tiny details that the mixture contained. He knew moments like this made him the biggest dork, but looking at the black mixture, he felt as if for one moment he was able to think of something else other than Jenny. Dan beating the crap out of Chuck had been the news around school for quite some time that it was hard not to hear the news. It was like a shell shock to hear that Jenny was raped, but as time had managed to let the news sink in, Eric couldn't help but be saddened by the fact that Jenny had to go through this all by herself. Running situations of Jenny not coming to school, Eric thought to himself on how the signs were so clear that she was far from herself, even the girl that been dismissed by the former Queen Bee. It all just sunk in, and now he wasn't even sure of how to act around her. Getting out of the taxi, Jenny took a moment to take in the fresh air that New York had to offer before she did her usual observation of her surroundings. It had been something that she had developed, but she couldn't help but feed into her paranoia. Entering into their usual café, Jenny quickly spotted Eric in the corner where they always used to sit. Seeing him in their usual spot just brought about some comfort to her day as something normal was happening for a change in her messed up world for once.<p>

"I almost thought you weren't going to show" Eric smiled as she took her seat. Removing her coat, Eric couldn't help but noticed how covered Jenny was even without her coat on.

"I was running a little late because I had a time trying to remember this place" Jenny said

"You almost forgetting this spot, never" Eric laughed

"No, it's true. Only Dan and you would pick such secluded diners" Jenny said

"Next time, I'll make sure to pick one that is out in the open. I mean I just figured that since this used to be…" Eric began to say before Jenny interrupted

"I don't need you to swap out diners. It's been some time since I've truly been out of the house and my mind is just everywhere. This is good" Jenny told him

"Did I just have a weird moment there?" Eric asked as he just shook his head in disbelief at how stupid he was acting "I'm sorry, I want to rewind that moment" he said

"Can you?" Jenny asked

"I can" Eric smiled as he took a moment to get into character for the rewind that he promised her "Jenny, will you stop bitching and complaining. I like this diner, you like this diner so this is where we're going to eat" he said very much in character

"Much better" Jenny replied as she let out a slight smile

"I aim to please" Eric smiled at her hoping to get a smile in return

"How was your summer?" Jenny asked

"It was interesting" Eric smiled "I picked up a new hobby that is not of the legal sense" he told her

"You're trying to be a bad boy now?" Jenny asked

"Maybe. Why not? I mean its fun" Eric laughed

"What hobby have you picked up?" Jenny asked

"I've been dabbling in hacking. My step father's business partner's son, he's a wiz at computers and apparently hacks into his school's system on the daily just to pass exams" Eric said excitedly

"You always got thrilled with that stuff" Jenny smiled weakly

"Yeah, I know. My bad boy hopes have been diced and thrown to the side now" Eric told her "I guess since you weren't glued to Gossip Girl this summer, I guess that means I should fill you in" he said

"I don't think the latest gossip is all that appealing to me anymore. Waking up to see Blair Waldorf come out of my brother's room, that gives me all the necessary information I need to know" Jenny told him "How is Serena taking the news of them?" she asked

"She's avoiding, but she's hurt. I'm kind of torn though, I feel bad for my sister because she was hurt in the process. Then there is this other part of me that is happy for Blair because I know what its like to be in the Serena spotlight" Eric said

"You've got a dilemma on your hands" Jenny said "I think you should stay noble to your sister, but be a secret fan of Dair…would that be their couple name now?" she asked

"Dair, that sounds intriguing" Eric said "I'll make little shirts and we can sell them" he joked

"We could even split the profits" Jenny said as she smiled sadly while gripping the cup of coffee. Noticing the sadness on her face, Eric knew that Jenny wanted to be here with him, but there was a part of her that couldn't allow herself to enjoy being happy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eric asked "I mean I know that we weren't the greatest of friends at that point, but I would have been there for you" he said

"Me being selfish" Jenny replied sadly "I should've done a lot of things, but I'm not sure how I feel about it" she said

"I really hate that I wasn't there for you like you were for me. I'm almost saddened by the fact that Dan didn't finish Chuck off for what he did to you" Eric sighed "I hope Dan didn't get in trouble for doing the necessary thing for Chuck to get the point" he then said

"He only got a week's worth of detention. His Coach talked to the headmaster" Jenny sighed

"That's good news" Eric replied

"Yeah, I suppose. I really don't find my brother's fighting at school to be a good thing, but there's not much I can do to stop him" Jenny sighed "It should have never gotten that far" she said as shook her head "I shouldn't have let it get that out of control" she then added

"You didn't do anything. Chuck did this, he always plays these games with people thinking that he can get away with it, and this time he went too far" Eric reasoned as Jenny began to tense up

"Chuck didn't…he didn't" Jenny tried to say but found that she couldn't find the words to say "Can we just please change the topic. I don't want to…I just need to talk about something other than me" she requested feeling as if she was having a mini panic attack

"I'm sorry" Eric said as he reached out to grab her hand so that he could calm her down "I didn't mean to upset you" he told her "I just…I don't want you to think I'd ever walk away from you. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere so please know that" he said as tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at him. Taking her other hand to put on top of his, Jenny did her best to smile at him the way that she used to.

"I really did miss you" Jenny smiled

"As did I" Eric said "I missed you too" he told her

* * *

><p>Blair knew that her plan of surprising Dan was going to reach a few bumps because of his determination of making her go to Yale for the weekend, but she was more than prepared to deal with his frustrations of not listening to his wishes. Deep down she wanted to go to Yale, and have that dream weekend like she had always imagined, but there was no way that she could leave Dan to deal with everything on his own. If there was one thing that she knew about Dan, it was the fact that he always carried the world on his shoulders. Your problems always became his problems to worry and stress about, which was good in the times that Blair needed it because he was so caring and understanding to her, but she wanted to be here for Dan the way he was there for her. Pulling up in front of his building, Blair looked around a bit to make sure that Dan wasn't lingering around before she got out of the car. Looking back inside at Henry, she could see that Henry had a knowing smile on his face that knew Dan had no idea that she had skipped out on her flight. Closing the door behind her, Blair was prepared to see the shock that Dan was going to have, when she would knock on his door. Finally reaching his loft, Blair gave quick knock before the door finally opened to reveal Alison standing on the other side. For a few moments, Blair and Alison looked at each other as if they were trying to access what to think of the other before Alison just laughed to herself.<p>

"Is Dan here?" Blair asked becoming a little annoyed with Alison's assessment of her

"No. Dan stepped out for some fresh air as he calls it" Alison replied "I can tell him you stopped by" she said giving Blair a fake smile

"Would you mind if I waited for him? I'm sure he's probably hanging around to talk with Jenny" Blair said before Alison widened the door for Blair to enter. Coming inside the loft, Blair looked around to see that it looked like they were setting up camp in the living room. Blair could only imagine the constant eye that Jenny was under with the set up they had going that seemed concentrated on her room. Closing the door behind Blair after she had entered, Alison couldn't help but notice how much designer wear the young girl was draped in. Blair's watch could practically pay all of her bills, Alison thought to herself as she looked at Blair.

"Probably" Alison sighed as she sat across from Blair on the sofa "Are you and Dan….are you two dating because you seem to be around a lot" she asked

"Before we were friends or friends that weren't sure, but now we're dating" Blair replied as Alison smiled with intrigue

"Interesting" Alison replied

"What is?" Blair asked

"You and Dan. I mean you strike me as the girl that likes the finer things, and well we don't have that" Alison said

"I do like the finer things, I'm just not shallow enough to close myself off to the world of to the hidden gems that can even be found in a place like Brooklyn" Blair replied with a sarcastic smile on her face

"You and your mother tend to have special interests in the gems of Brooklyn?" Alison questioned "Why is that?" she asked

"Dan is a good guy. I know that it might be a shocker that we would even be interested in each other, but that's all there is to it. Dan is a real people person that has a knack for making people fall for him" Blair replied

"So you're falling for him?" Alison asked

"Does it really matter? I mean you seemed to have your mind made up about me" Blair said

"Look, I'm not new to this whole Upper Eastside world. I've lived in New York long enough to tangle with the rich and fabulous, I've also been around long enough to know that the opposites attract doesn't last that long. It usually ends with one person getting their kicks" Alison said

"You think I'm using Dan?" Blair asked

"I just find it odd. I find his job odd, I find it odd that a…princess, like yourself is so enamored by Dan" Alison said "Surely you understand my concerns" she said

"You don't even know me. I can understand those concerns if I was running around trying to change him, but Dan is still the same person from what I remembered him as" Blair said as the two just looked at each other for a moment

"And your mother? What's her deal with playing mother to my son?" Alison asked

"Wow, we're being a bit rude, don't you think?" Blair asked as all she could do was laugh at how blunt Alison was being

"Honesty is very important" Alison replied

"What my mothers see's in Dan, I'll never know. Maybe, just maybe, she see's a boy in need of an opportunity or a chance to be successful" Blair replied "But then again, I don't speak for my mother" she said

"That's pretty much the same response I got" Alison laughed "It's apparent that she knows all too well of my relationship with my son, and I just think that she happens to be playing mommy to my son…and I don't like that very much" she said

"Understandable" Blair agreed "But maybe you should look at her guidance as a good thing. The Upper Eastside is all about who you know, not what you know" she answered

"I agree" Alison replied

"But I'm guessing you got burned on the people you did know…Bart Bass to be exact" Blair said as Alison just looked at her in a bit of shock before she just laughed to herself

"You're friends with Charles" Alison said to herself as it all started to make sense to her now

"I figured it out with Chuck's intrigue with Jenny, but I've known for the longest that Bart wasn't exactly the faithful type" Blair said

"So are you also aware of the fact that Chuck blackmailed me into not going for full custody of my daughter?" Alison asked

"No, I wasn't aware of that" Blair said "You have no intention of telling Dan or Jenny, do you?" she asked

"Do you honestly think that this is the best time to tell my kids about Bart Bass?" Alison questioned

"Do you honestly think that adding more lies is going to improve your relationship with Dan" Blair fired back

"You're quite the sassy one" Alison laughed as Blair couldn't help but dislike that word sassy just by the context she put it in

"Just so you know I have encouraged Dan to make things better between the two of you" Blair said as Alison seemed surprised by that statement "What's with the shock face?" Blair asked

"I just figured that you'd think less of me as a mother with all that you know" Alison replied

"It's not my place to judge you. I have enough people judging me, so why waste my time judging someone else, its just a cycle that needs to stop" Blair replied "Besides, I happen to believe that through his anger and rants about you, I think he would really like to have his mother in his life" she said

"So if you know my little secret, then why haven't you told Dan?" Alison asked

"What good would it do?" Blair asked "He knows that you cheated, do we really need to put a face to the other man" she reasoned as Alison just nodded

"I don't know if it's a good thing that you can keep secrets so well, that usually leads to bad things" Alison told her as Blair rose from her seat

"Could you tell Dan that I stopped by" Blair said to Alison "I'll be back later, but could you tell him that?" she asked as she walked over to the door

"Sure, I will tell him" Alison said as she found the sequence of events to be confusing. Opening the door, Blair was more than prepared to leave this awkward conversation that she had going with Dan's mother. That was until she was surprised to see Dan standing on the other side. "Or you could just tell him yourself" she replied as she noticed a surprised look on Dan's face once he saw the brunette.

* * *

><p>Dan had always known that Blair was as stubborn as an ox, but he never thought that he would be this frustrated with her like he was in this moment. Pacing the floor in his bedroom, Blair sat comfortably on his bed, flipping through magazines that he had stashed on his dresser. A part of her was hoping to stumble upon his skin magazines as the selection of writers weekly was boring her beyond words. All Blair could do was occupy herself with remedial tasks before Humphrey would lecture her on the reasons as to why she should have gone to Yale. Blair knew that she frustrated him, so she was used to what he would and wouldn't tell her. Running his hand through his hair, Dan turned to see Blair carrying on so casually like she did nothing wrong at all. Looking back into the living room, Dan was glad to see that his mother had decided to run errands because the last thing he needed was her monitoring him and Blair in his room. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Dan gave Blair a stern look that she didn't manage to catch due to her search for a magazine that would sustain her attention longer than two minute. Realizing that he was looking at her, Blair looked over at Dan before preparing to hear his ramblings.<p>

"You do know I'm beyond pissed right now. I mean you should know that" Dan told her

"And that's supposed to make me feel what?" Blair asked finding that statement to be the least of her worries

"You're supposed to be in New Haven right now, not here" Dan groaned

"Do you know that you had me taking a stop in Detroit of all places before heading into New Haven? Clearly you want me to walk the eight mile right before gracing the campus of a prestigious Ivy League school. That's just simply unacceptable…" Blair said trying to formulate a good excuse

"Don't do that. Don't paint this up with your need for privacy" Dan told her

"I'm not. I'm just saying that it's your fault I'm sitting here right now" Blair replied

"How is this fault?" Dan questioned

"Did you not hear me say Detroit! Really Humphrey!" Blair exclaimed

"Fine, I'll book you a flight…better yet, red eye to New Haven" Dan said as he quickly got up from the bed to pull up a seat at his desk to begin searching the internet

"No!" Blair replied

"No, you're right. I had no right putting you on a layover in Detroit of all places; I mean what the hell is wrong with me. A girl like you needs to fly straight into New Haven, better yet…fly right onto the campus. I'm making your itinerary so air tight that you'd have to schedule time to use the restroom" Dan said as he began to type away on his lap top

"Fine, I didn't want to go because I'm worried about you. I know you told me not to worry, but I can't help it. I didn't even make it onto the plane before turning back" Blair revealed

"Why does that not surprise me? I mean a little voice inside of my head said wait until your body was physically on the plane, but the part of me that trusts you got bamboozled" Dan said to himself "Look, I appreciate the concern. I really do, but everything is fine" he told her

"Says the guy, who bashed in Chuck's face not too long ago" Blair replied to him "Did you even get in trouble off of that?" she then asked

"No, Coach took care of it" Dan sighed as he leaned back in his chair

"How? You got into a fight…at school" Blair questioned

"All I know is that I have detention every day of the week for the next week" Dan replied "But that's not the point of what we're discussing…" he said trying to put the conversation back on track

"How do you end up with a weeks worth of detention?" Blair questioned once again finding that punishment not satisfying

"I don't know? Coach took care of it, that's all he told me" Dan told her

"And you say I get special treatment. I hardly think you fighting at school is worthy of a weeks worth of detention" Blair scoffed

"I'll be sure to tell the headmaster the next time I plan to bash Chuck's face in" Dan replied sarcastically "I'm taking you to the airport, and this time you're getting on that plane" he told her

"I'd like to see you try" Blair laughed at him

"I'm being serious" Dan said as he rose to his feet while looking her dead in the eyes to show how serious he was

"You should know by now Humphrey that you can't make me do anything. You say left, and I go right just to piss you off" Blair said as she rose to her feet to show him that she wasn't backing down "You need me here, and I'm not going" she said

"I need you to be in New Haven" Dan replied

"Why? Why is it so hard for you to comprehend the fact that I want to be here for you?" Blair asked "We are in a relationship, this is what couples do. Support each other" she said

"Which I'm grateful for, but I don't need to worry about you too. My main concern is about Jenny, and if you're here then I'll be worried that I'm costing you admittance into your dream school. If that happens then I'll never hear the end of it from you" Dan said

"Oh, please. I have Yale on lock" Blair boasted "The only way I wouldn't get into Yale, is if someone personally wanted to destroy me to the admissions board. Even then, they'd have to have major connections to get into the mixer that is planned for this weekend" she said

"Don't you think you should be at the mixer then?" Dan replied

"Don't you think you should be worried about Dartmouth?" Blair fired back as he just looked at her "Okay, momentary amnesia. But you should stop telling me what to do, you sound like my father and you being like my father would be a major turn off…and have me slightly worried for gay reasons" she said

"You're so damn frustrating!" Dan groaned as he covered his face with his hands

"See, we're all ready developing. You keep this up, we'll be having sex in no time" Blair laughed at her boyfriend before they heard the door open in the living room. Leaning back, Blair could see through the crack in Dan's door that it was Jenny coming into the loft. "Dan" she said getting his attention "She's home" she said before she gave a quick nod to the living room. Getting up from his seat, Dan swiftly made his way out of his room and into the living room to see Jenny stretched out on the sofa. Hearing the sudden movements, Jenny peaked up to see that it was Dan before she slowly sat up. Coming out of Dan's bedroom, Blair didn't want to intrude on the siblings interaction as she just stood back to give them their privacy.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at Dartmouth?" Jenny asked with a bit of a raspy voice

"I decided not to go. I thought I should stick around" Dan laughed nervously as he couldn't help but take in the sight of how covered up Jenny was for even just being in the loft.

"You should've gone" Jenny said after tears welled up in her eyes as she knew all to well as to why he stayed behind. Getting up from her seat, she tried to walk past him but he had grabbed onto her arm. Feeling that sudden clench on her arm, Jenny tensed up in fear as any sort of force being placed on her made her squirm in fear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Dan said before he trailed off with excuse as he let go of his grip on her. Looking from Dan to Blair, Jenny was unsure of what to make of this.

"No, it's….I'm good. I'm just over reacting" Jenny said as she tried her best to cover up the effect that his grip had on her before her parents came into the loft to see the three of them in the living room.

"Hey Jen…Dan. Blair" Rufus said in an awkward tone

"Is everything okay?" Alison asked as she looked over at Jenny

"Everything is fine" Jenny said as she looked at all of them "I'm fine. Everything is fine. We're all fine" she said trying to convince them

"Yeah, I'm starting to hate the word fine" Blair said to herself as she leaned up against the post in the living room

"It will be" Dan said as he slowly walked towards his sister before she turned to look at him "Everything will be back to normal soon, so things will be fine" he said shaking his agreement

"Do you believe that?" Jenny asked in a hopeful tone of voice as tears welled up in her eyes "I mean you're not just telling me that" she said as she wiped away the tears

"No. I hate being awkward, and this….this is awkward" Dan told her as he seemed to connect with her on a level that no one else had during the time period of knowing what was really going on with her. "I was actually thinking that we could watch those chick flicks that you like, and read the fashion magazines. I mean since I'm not at Dartmouth, I should be doing something productive" he laughed nervously

"Okay, what is going on here?" Alison whispered to Rufus as she didn't know what to make of the conversation between her two kids

"Just let him handle it" Rufus whispered back as he couldn't tear his eyes away from his kids

"You hate the chick flicks" Jenny laughed through the tears

"I hate the Titanic, but everything else…it's doable" Dan replied

"It's true, I mean I have to beg him to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's" Blair chimed in as Jenny smiled weakly

"So how about it? You, me and some cliché love stories?" Dan asked her

"That sounds like a plan. But I just want one thing" Jenny told him

"Anything" Dan replied

"In those moments when you want to ask, don't. I mean I know you'll want to know but I'm kind of not ready to talk about it, so I just need you to just not ask" Jenny said as the welled up in her eyes once again

"I won't ask" Dan agreed hesitantly before Jenny shook her head in confirmation as she held out her arms for Dan to hug her. Not wasting a second of giving any sort of comfort to his sister, Dan wrapped his sister up in a big bear hug as the two just stayed wrapped up in each other for a few moments while everyone else just looked on knowing that maybe the healing process could begin with Dan knowing the truth.

* * *

><p>Pressing the buttons harder on her cell phone, Serena angrily tried her next attempt of getting herself on a plane to Providence in time for her weekend at Brown. Cursing herself for falling asleep on the plane in Georgina's presence, Serena did all she could to busy herself so she wouldn't strangle Georgina to death in front of the crowds of people that walked about in the airport. Taking a moment to breathe and think, Serena hoped that a plan would come in a span of twenty seconds so she could at least make it to Providence before night. Laughing to herself as she flipped through the latest Elle magazine, Georgina found the sight of Serena having a mini freak out to be hilarious. At first, Georgina tried not to let Serena hear her laughter but as time passed, there was no hiding the fact that she found this hilarious. To Georgina, Serena was and would always be the party girl that made her reputation of just being at the hottest parties in the city, but this reincarnation of her trying to be the studious type was becoming a bit boring to her. Tossing her magazine to the side, Georgina knew that she would have to snap Serena out of this one way or another because she was determined to bring out the old Serena so things could get a little fun back in New York. Turning to look at Georgina angrily, it was apparent on Serena's face that she was furious with Georgina.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Serena yelled at her

"What did I do now? And how long will I be on punishment?" Georgina laughed as she asked the typical questions a teenager would ask their parents

"What you did was cost me Brown. You know, the school I wanted to go to come next fall" Serena said angrily

"It's not that big of a deal. You could just make a large donation, and easily be accepted" Georgina shrugged "I really think education is a bit overrated" she said

"Of course you would, school in your mind is optional" Serena replied

"College is, high school…it's a bit of a pain" Georgina said

"Then why did you bother with trying to get into Constance? You hate school, I don't. I need to get into Brown and this stunt isn't helping" Serena said

"You don't need to get into Brown. Brown needs you" Georgina said as Serena just shook her head in disbelief

"Why are you constantly hanging around me? Why don't you bug Chuck, Nate or Blair for that matter?" Serena questioned "Why ruin my life?" she asked

"Blair, really? You clearly are a mess if you think I'm going to spend my precious time with Blair Waldorf. I bet you she's probably sucking face with Dan as we speak or sit in my case" Georgina said as Serena groaned in frustration

"I don't need to hear that" Serena replied "Bottom line, you need to leave me alone. Find someone else to torture" she told her

"Torture, is that really what I'm doing? I'm the only one looking out for you because Blair sure as hell isn't giving a damn about you…." Georgina said before Serena quickly interrupted her

"You're not my new best friend. Just because Blair and I are done, doesn't mean that you suddenly swoop and become my bestie. It doesn't work like that" Serena told her

"All I'm saying is that I've been as loyal as can be, and still I get the cold shoulder. What's up with that?" Georgina asked

"Because you're blackmailing me!" Serena exclaimed "I pay you to shut the hell up, that's why you get the cold shoulder" she said

"And clearly I've shut the hell up as you say" Georgina said "I really think I deserve a reward for not having a runny mouth" she smiled

"Your reward is life, I suggest you be satisfied with that" Serena replied

"Because Katie sure got the bad end of the deal on that note" Georgina laughed at her own joke, which Serena didn't find the slightest bit funny as it pertained to her former best friend "Okay, too soon" she admitted

"Try never. She's your sister, don't you feel guilty in any form that you're blackmailing her best friends just so you can…do whatever it is you do, leech or mooch off of the people you know" Serena said

"You see it as blackmail, I see it as spending time…get it, spending time" Georgina laughed

"It's not funny Georgina" Serena replied

"Oh, God! S, stop being so damn stiff" Georgina groaned "You know there used to be a time where you were fun to be around. You were literally the life of the party, and now you're like a Blair clone, she is determined to suck the life out of everything" she said

"That's not me anymore, get over it" Serena replied

"It's you. It's always been you" Georgina reasoned

"Because a girl who's sole purpose was to party, hook up with random guys, drink, experiment with the closest drug…that was fun" Serena said sarcastically "Sorry, that reality show is cancelled" she said

"You sure, it would've been great on Bravo instead of the constant hags I've had to endure. How many Top Models can be made? I mean seriously there is no more room at the top for all of these naïve girls" Georgina replied as she voiced her random thoughts "And yet they still keep asking do you want to be on top" she said

"You haven't changed one bit, I mean you're still the same girl that gets kick out of other's pain" Serena said as she shook her head in disbelief

"And you got that from my rant about America's Next Top Model?" Georgina asked

"I got that from the mess you started between Dan and Chuck" Serena replied "I know it was you, and you went too far" she said

"Okay, now I'm confused" Georgina said a bit confused "How is Chuck raping a freshmen my fault?" she questioned

"You had no right to tell Dan in that manner. Your intentions were to get back at Chuck, not to help someone" Serena said

"How'd you know it was me?" Georgina asked with a smile on her face

"Chuck getting the thrashing of his life, that's all you from beginning to end. Chuck ignored your threats, so you wanted to make good on one, I know your games" Serena said as Georgina seemed pleased that Georgina knew her games

"I'm impressed…" Georgina smiled as Serena just groaned

"And I'm disgusted" Serena replied before she went back to searching her contact list to get some sort of a flight into Providence

"What would be so bad about staying in New Haven for the weekend, I mean it looks all homey and kosher here" Georgina said as she looked on at the Welcome to New Haven newspaper "See, happy people" she said holding up the newspaper to show Serena

"Because I don't want to be in New Haven, I want Providence. This is the last place I'd ever be" Serena replied

"Because of Blair?" Georgina asked

"If you must know, yes" Serena replied "Blair wants Yale. I want Brown, it's that simple" she said

"Shocker" Georgina replied

"What is?" Serena asked

"I just thought that the model best friends would want to go to the same school together" Georgina said "I'm sort of proud to hear that you're finally cutting Waldorf off of your coat tails" she smiled

"Yeah, well I won't be able to do that being stuck in New Haven….and now without reception" Serena said as she realized her cell phone was going down on bars "Why is this happening to me!" she cried

"What if I promise to get you to Brown in time for the freshmen mixer tomorrow night?" Georgina asked

"That gives me one night in Providence before boarding a plane back to New York….I think not" Serena concluded

"But it allows you to loosen up. S, come on. You need to relax at least, with everything you've been dealing with, you have to take some time to reload" Georgina said "Don't forget, you're in a social war" she laughed

"Please, social war my ass" Serena scoffed "Blair gave it that stupid title. It's not even war for crying out loud" she said

"All the more reason why you need to shake off the trivial crap you're dealing with. Can we please just relax for one night?" Georgina asked

"And do what? What the hell is there to do here?" Serena asked as Georgina just smiled

"I can think of a few things" Georgina told her with a devilish grin coming to her face

* * *

><p>After watching the display between Dan and Jenny, Blair couldn't help but feel a bit of peace for Jenny. Blair had never seen that much of a sibling relationship because she was an only child, but the way that Dan talked and was around his sister, she could feel the love without even having to really be by it too much. At times Blair liked to think that Serena was her long lost sister, but it was the times in which they were always at odds with each other that she realized that she could never be blood related to her. Serena and Blair had their differences, but Blair still loved to think that if she had the option of having a sister, then it would always end up being Serena. Making it back to the penthouse, Blair could only imagine the response her mother would have to her sudden change of plans, but she figured she'd deal with that later rather than this very moment as she headed upstairs to her room. Opening the door to her room. Blair immediately walked inside and flopped down on her bed to let out a deep sigh. Closing her eyes for a few moments, Blair was quickly torn away from her slight slumber by the vibrations coming from her purse that was most likely her cell phone. Forgetting that she was supposed to call Dan when she got in, Blair let out a smile as she liked doing the little things for him because it only showed how crazy he was about her. Nate was never one of those boyfriends that liked to protect and be a bit overbearing because that just wasn't him, Nate was always more chill and relax when it came to certain things in his relationship. Blair liked the fact that Dan felt the need to protect her because it just let her know that he saw her as precious and special to him as if she were his favorite toy that no one could play with.<p>

"I know, I forgot" Blair said as she answered the phone

"So you basically ignore my want for you to go to Yale, then you ignore my request to call me as soon as you get home. I do not like the respect I'm not getting in this relationship" Dan teased as he let out a slight chuckle

"I'm sorry, but if it makes you feel any better, the thought of calling you just popped into my head" Blair replied

"No, doesn't make me feel any better. I mean just think of all the trouble you could get into on your way back home from the mean streets of Brooklyn" Dan laughed

"You joke, but that could very well happen" Blair replied "How are things with Jenny?" she then asked

"Things are looking good. She's asleep right now, I'm in here on the floor in her bedroom so she can get some bit of decent sleep, but things are good" Dan told her

"That's good" Blair smiled "Have you managed to crack her?" she asked

"No, I didn't even try. She wants to not talk about it, and I'm going to respect that for now" Dan said "I've actually been surfing the internet for the past hour or so. I've found some interesting articles that deal with how to help someone who's been raped" he said

"What'd you do, Google that sentence?" Blair asked

"You'd be surprised the results you'd get just off of a vague statement like that" Dan laughed "They have articles on top of articles, even advice boards. Then there are links to books that you can get, which happen to be at the local twenty four hour bookstore down the street from here" he said

"There's a twenty four hour bookstore in your neighborhood?" Blair questioned "Wow, talk about promoting education to the urban youth" she muttered to herself

"Some of the books look helpful" Dan told her

"I'm sure, but I don't think a book can really guide you through how to and how not to deal with an issue such as rape" Blair replied

"It's a start as opposed to what I don't know. You saw me, I was pulling at straws just trying to get her to even talk to me without get angry" Dan said

"You looked pretty natural to me. It looked like a brother comforting his baby sister" Blair said

"I need to be more than comforting, I need to help and suggesting movies will only last for a little while" Dan sighed

"But if that's what she needs. Dan, you have to realize that she progressing little by little each day" Blair told him "This isn't something that she's going to get over in a time span, this will take time" she said

"I get that, but if I'm not learning the necessary ways to help her get back to normal then I'm of no help to her" Dan said

"I really wish you would give yourself a break here, you can't fix her" Blair told him "You trying to do all you can is the best help as is, but you can't come in and take her problems away. I know you want to, but it doesn't work like that" she then said

"So I shouldn't get the books?" Dan concluded from her statement

"I think you should not try to carry the brunt of her load. This is something she's dealing with, and something she has to face" Blair said

"Which I understand, but I just want my little sister to get back to normal again. I miss talking to her about the latest gossip off of Gossip Girl or teasing each other" Dan sighed as he looked over at Jenny laying fast asleep in the bed

"I'm sure that will come back, but piece by piece" Blair said "Maybe in this time….maybe you could think about fixing your relationship with your mother" she suggested

"Whoa! We just took a huge leap right there" Dan replied finding that comment to be random "That's a random thought" he told her

"I just figured that with your family dealing with Jenny's rape and the pending divorce, maybe you could mend fences to show Jenny that she has support" Blair said

"How does that help Jenny? My mom cheated, walked away from her family, and I'm supposed to forget…" Dan said before Blair interrupted

"I didn't say forget, I just said forgive and mend" Blair said "Aren't you tired of being upset with her?" she asked

"You act like I make it my life's mission to be pissed at my mom. I don't want to be pissed at my own mother, but it's like she expects me to get over what she's done and I can't do that" Dan replied

"But how long can you punish her? What happened between your mom and dad was between your mom and dad. That has nothing to do with you and Jenny, sometimes we like to think it does but it doesn't. She was wrong for leaving, but maybe she felt like that was her only option to be happy for herself" Blair reasoned

"I really can't believe you're defending her right now. A part of me thinks I'm speaking to a clone that happens to be my girlfriend but is secretly my mother" Dan said

"No, I'm just a girlfriend who would like her boyfriend to stop carrying the world on his shoulders" Blair said

"Who says I'm carrying the world on my shoulders? See, you're over worrying yourself about me, when you should be in New Haven" Dan said taking any opportunity to prove to her that she should be at Yale

"I'm where I want to be, and that's calling you on your crap" Blair said

"Yes because that beats Yale any day of the week" Dan laughed to himself

"I'm being serious" Blair reasoned

"As am I" Dan quickly replied "There is no point in trying to mend a relationship that is not the focal point of my world right now. As far as me carrying the world on my shoulders, I have yet to feel that way" he said

"Are you going to at least think about it?" Blair asked

"Do I lie or say the truth?" Dan asked

"Truth Humphrey, I want the truth" Blair stated

"I have no intention of mending things with my mother. I actually hate the fact that we're wasting our time talking about her" Dan said

"I'm just calling it like I see it" Blair shrugged

"Look, once upon a time there was a little boy that loved his mother and father very much. He was a little boy that thought his parents could do no wrong, and for the most part he actually believed that notion. The little boy had a great relationship with his parents until one day it all changed. That day the little boy found out that his mommy was unhappy in her relationship with his daddy. The little boy figured that his parents would be able to work it out because that's what all families do, they work it out. Though his parents tried to shield him from the obvious tension, the little boy noticed that things were just not right. One day the little boy overheard his mommy on the phone with someone other than daddy. In that phone call mommy expressed her love and her want to be with this person other than daddy. She spoke so happily and even revealed her want to go away with this person for the weekend. Listening to the conversation, the little boy hated that someone else was taking his mommy away from him because for so long he had his mommy to himself, and now someone else was taking her away. The little boy had to endure the late work hours his mommy was now working, and mommy's tiredness that enabled her from spending time with the little boy. So when the little boy was listening to the conversation he felt like this was his only shot to make a plea or say something to get his mommy to spend just one day with him. Just one day where he could feel like mommy chose him, it had nothing to do with daddy, but that mommy chose him, the little boy" Dan told her as Blair couldn't help but get teary eyed by the story "So mommy makes plans to leave within the hour and for the weekend with this person. Mommy comes out of the room with bag, and the little boy tugs on her shirt immediately. He doesn't want to cry because he feels like….he has not right to, he feels like tears won't solve what's wrong with the situation. The little boy immediately asks his mommy to stay with him, just doing whatever comes to mind, but for his mommy to stay. For a split second the boy thinks that his mommy is going to choose him, but she gets a phone call from that person and she just smiles. The little boy looked at how happy his mommy was on the phone with this person, and he realizes she's never smiled that way with him or with his daddy. He's seen glimpses of it when his little sister was born, but not a smile like this. The mommy made promises of spending time that he knew she wouldn't be able to keep, but ultimately the mommy didn't choose the little boy" he told her

"Dan, I'm…" Blair said before Dan interrupted

"I didn't tell you that to make you feel sorry for me. I just told you that because I think you should know that there is no mending that relationship" Dan sighed "It's late. You should get some rest" he then said

"Yeah, maybe I should" Blair agreed not wanting to protest any more against him

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm probably going to go to the bookstore and get the books, so maybe we can make a day of it" Dan said

"Yeah, we can do that" Blair agreed once more

"Sleep tight" Dan said before he ended the call. Looking on at the phone, Blair was unsure of how she was supposed to feel about the story of the little boy, knowing that Dan was that little boy. It had always been such a shock to her to hear that someone else could have such distain for a parent since she believed that she had that type of animosity towards her own mother at one point in time. The call lingered with her longer than she had ever thought, making it nearly impossible for her to even try to get some sleep. Getting up from the bed, Blair made her way down the staircase to see that her mother's work light was on in her office. Heading towards her mother's door, Blair poked her head in to see Eleanor looking over designs for her new collection with Poppy. Looking up to see her daughter's head in the doorway, Eleanor smiled at how child like her daughter looked in that moment.

"I thought you'd be in New Haven?" Eleanor asked

"Change of plans. Don't be mad, but I needed to be here" Blair replied sadly

"What's wrong?" Eleanor asked

"I just got off the phone with Humphrey" Blair replied as she got lost in thought

"And?…Did you two get into a misunderstanding?" Eleanor asked

"No, nothing bad. He just told me something that made me feel sad I guess" Blair said "I'm worried about him, do I have any warrant to be?" she asked

"Uh, I'm sure you do. You do care about Dan as more than a boyfriend. I do know that he helped you when you were in the Ostroff Center, so I'm sure this goes beyond a girlfriend thing" Eleanor said "How is his sister doing?" she asked

"She's dealing…I think that's as about as much as I can describe it" Blair replied "I just hate not being able to decode him. Everything else, I can read him. The moments when it comes to him dealing with an issue or a problem, he closes himself off. He keeps saying he's fine" she said

"And you think he isn't? Even though he's told you he is fine" Eleanor asked

"I don't know" Blair groaned "He's confusing" she sighed as she rested her head on the arm of the chair "I think I'm losing my mind" she said looking sideways at her mother

"You're not losing your mind; you're just trying to be helpful. Waldorf women don't do patience well" Eleanor laughed

"That's very true" Blair laughed to herself

"Do you think by any chance that you're fixating so much on Dan because you want to shift your focus off of Serena?" Eleanor asked

"Maybe" Blair muttered

"Do you miss her?" Eleanor asked

"No…yes" Blair said a bit hesitant to admit her true feelings "That whole back stage fiasco was not supposed to happen. It just got out of control, and I wish I could take it back" she sighed

"You think" Eleanor laughed "You two always fight, and then you make up like nothing happened. I know that you like to believe you can do without Serena, but you two mean too much to each other" she said

"You say that like it's so simple, but I cheated with her boyfriend. I call this our regular fights that we forget never happened" Blair said

"Which is why you two should lay it out there, put all your feelings on the line. Stop taking the other for granted" Eleanor said

"Mom that sounded so corny" Blair laughed at her mother "You need help in this whole mending fences. You might be trying to get us to talk so you can use Serena in your collection with Poppy" she told her mother

"No, I say this because I know what she means to you. Serena will always be your best friend" Eleanor said as a moment of silence came between them

"This may sound stupid…" Blair began to say as she was in deep thought

"Nothing you say is stupid, at least not to me. You're my daughter, and you're brilliant" Eleanor told her as Blair just smiled at her for a moment.

"Deep down, even though Serena and I say it's over between us. I know we're not over. We've survived too much to be over so easily, and as strange as it sounds…..I know Serena would never hurt me, just like I would never intentionally hurt her" Blair told her mother "So maybe we keep up this whole social war to save face and our reputations, but I don't care about being number one amongst a bunch of girls that really like me or really hate me. I don't want that. I would much rather has my best friend back" she said "Serena's the closest thing I have to a sister, and I can't just walk away from her" she then added

"Friends are hard to find, so when you find them….hold on to them" Eleanor told her daughter

"I'm glad we're able to do this. Be normal mother and daughter. For a while there, I thought we'd never get to this place, but I'm glad I was wrong about that" Blair told her mother as she smiled at her "I just thought you should hear that" she said

* * *

><p><strong>Hide the misdemeanors<strong>

**Never lead an open life**

**My hands were never cleaner**

**Not a trace for you to find**

With a single rose in hand, Chuck slowly made his way through the cemetery as it had been quite some time since he had last visited. Names on top of names were piled up, separated off by plaques to their designed place of rest, but it was enough to make Chuck feel sorrow for those he had never met. There were times growing up that he thought death would ultimately be his legacy that his death was going to be the one thing that made his father realizes his importance. Death to Chuck was a means of showing importance, but he had only shared those feelings with one other person. Coming upon her grave, Chuck could tell that it had been well kept up with by the grounds men, but his instant regrets soon came flooding back to him as he stared on at the plaque. In his mind he hated that he was looking down at her, when it all actuality it should've been him laying six feet deep. There was nothing that Chuck wouldn't do for his Katie, she was the only one that got him and understood the darkness inside of him to where she saw beauty in it. Tears welling up in his eyes, Chuck found that his bravado was soon waning with the memories he had a girl that had once meant the world to him.

**_[Flashback]_**

**_"Self righteous son of a bitch!" Chuck yelled after finishing off the rest of his father's scotch just as Katie made her way into the study to find that Chuck was all ready a drunken mess._**

**_"You do realize that we have school tomorrow" Katie stated as she took her coat off to put on the sofa "Chuck, you shouldn't be drinking" she told him._**

**_"I shouldn't be alive, and yet I'm here" Chuck stated_**

**_"Don't say that" Katie sighed as she ran her hand through her hair trying to access the situation at hand "What happened?" she then asked_**

**_"What always happens? My old man told me exactly what I could do with my so called progress report" Chuck laughed "So much for listening to you" he said before he took another sip from his drink_**

**_"Yeah, well maybe I have some blame in this" Katie said "But that doesn't give you an excuse to drink" she said tugging on his hand so that she could pry the drink away_**

**_"Stop" Chuck complained "Just leave me alone" he went on to say as he did nothing but protest_**

**_"You're not going to become a fourteen year old alcoholic. Too many of us drink and do drugs as is, and I don't need you to be a permanent fixture on that list of people" Katie said as she just looked at him before she finally gave up on the struggle "Please, just give me the drink?" she asked in the softest of voices that made his heart melt_**

**_"I need this" Chuck said with tears welled up in his eyes_**

**_"No, you don't. You need something, but it isn't scotch on the rocks or any other concoction you have going on" Katie said as he reluctantly handed her the drink "Thank you" she told him_**

**_Like a man possessedA requiem We're singing_**

**_"I was a fool to think that he'd actually be proud of me, instead he was more concerned with seeing his stupid mistress" Chuck said as he laid his head back on her lap while she just looked down at him_**

**_"What makes you think Bart has a mistress?" Katie asked_**

**_"He's going away this weekend. I checked his itinerary and I saw it, he's leaving with her while my mother goes off to her retreat" Chuck told her_**

**_"I'm sorry" Katie replied sadly as she began to play with his hair_**

**_"I don't need your sympathy" Chuck replied in a distant tone "He had the nerve to take his mistress around to the country club, and parade her around like she was royalty. All she was some Brooklyn trash" he sneered at the thought of his father's mistress_**

**_"Chuck, maybe you should focus on something else other than your father" Katie replied_**

**_"I can't, not after what this has done to my mother" Chuck stated "I need to do something…I need to rectify this so we're not the social pariahs" he said as he sat up on the sofa so that he could look at her face to face_**

**_"Something like what?" Katie asked "You better not be talking about revenge" she said_**

**_"What else would I be talking about" Chuck replied "The only way he'll stop is if he see's the damage that can be done to the family name, and I think its high time that home wrecker gets what she deserves" he said sounding more and more like a menace_**

**_"Listen to me, you can't do that. If you act out, it's only going to make things worse with Bart" Katie reasoned_**

**_"Who gives a flying crap about the great Bartholomew Bass! He doesn't care about my mother and me, so why should I give a damn about what this does to him or that slut" Chuck said angrily_**

**_"Because no matter how much you think it's going to fix the problems with your father, it won't. The problems will still be there, with or without the mistress in the picture" Katie said as Chuck couldn't help but see a look of fear in her eyes as she wasn't quite sure the depths Chuck would go to just so that he could show his father the pain he was in_**

**_"You're right. You're absolutely right" Chuck said as he shook his head in agreement "Nothing I will do will make things right with my dear old father, so why bother" he questioned_**

**_"I didn't say that necessarily…" Katie said before he interrupted_**

**_"I should just let him go about his daily flings with the secretaries and the tennis instructors" Chuck said "I mean those are just the few out of the many" he stated "The only way to truly show him up is to give him what he always wanted" he said as he stood a mere inches away from her_**

**_"And what's that?" Katie asked_**

**_"Death" Chuck said putting much emphasis on the word "I should finally just kill myself, and give the old man what he's wanted all along" he said as he looked at his friend in daring way. Staring at Chuck, Katie felt hopeless as to what she could say to make him think otherwise on his new formed idea, and within those moments she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with anger by the mere mention of death. Unable to control herself, Katie slapped Chuck across the face causing him to hold the side of his face in surprise by her gesture._**

**Say it, does it show?**

**Is this test in any other time?**

**I know, but I don't**

**I'm blind in every other eye**

**Cold hands, colder smoke**

**We sleep anywhere we lie**

**You're lying if you don't**

**I'll try, I'll try**

**_"You think you're the only one with daddy issues, newsflash, we've all got our problems. You hate Bart, that's fine….but don't for one second tell me that you dying will solve anything" Katie told him in a stern voice as she stared him down_**

**_"What good is it doing me now? I stand here on this very planet, wishing I was dead because my own father looks at me like I'm the mistake that happened fourteen years ago" Chuck replied_**

**_"You're not a mistake" Katie said shaking her head, refusing to believe that about her friend_**

**_"I'm a mistake to him. I'm even a mistake to my own freakin' mother!" Chuck yelled "So why can't death be my option?" he said_**

**_"Because you're not a mistake to me" Katie said as she quickly grabbed a hold to both sides of his face_**

**_"Let go of me" Chuck growled in frustration_**

**_"No, I'm not letting go" Katie replied "Not until you listen to me" she said as he tried to fight back_**

**_"Let go of me!" Chuck yelled_**

**_"You may not know this, but I hope you realize this….but you're important to me" Katie told him as tears streamed down her face causing Chuck to freeze for a moment "I need you on this planet, so that's why you can't die on me. Bart may not appreciate you, but I appreciate you and believe in you" she told him_**

**_"I'm not good. Nothing about me is good" Chuck replied trying to squirm away from her embrace_**

**_"Yes, there is" Katie told him "You may not see this now, but you are a good person. You're worth being loved in the way that Bart can never love you, you're worth that" she said as the two just stared at each other_**

**_"I don't think it's in me to be loved" Chuck cried "My own parents can't love me than who else can love me?" he said slowly breaking down as Katie did all that she could to keep herself together_**

**_"The sooner you believe that you're worth being loved, the sooner you will find that love because you're a good person who deserves that" Katie said as tears began to stream down her face._**

**_"You know, I'm beginning to think you're really stupid because you're the only one that see's that. You're the only one that see's me as the good guy" Chuck laughed through the tears_**

**_"I love you" Katie said as she ran her hand through his hair trying her best to avoid eye contact with him "I'm always going to love you" she then said softly_**

**_"What does that mean?" Chuck asked searching her eyes for some sort of answer_**

**_"Don't ask me to explain it" Katie told him before she wiped away the tears "Just know I love you, and I'm not ready for you not to be here. So anytime you feel like you're about to lose it, know that you're living for me….live for me" she said with begging eyes that melted his heart of ice just a bit from the warmth of hers "Promise me Chuck" she then said as he took a moment to reply._**

**_"I promise" Chuck said_**

**_[End of Flashback]_**

**Like a man possessed**

**A requiem We're singing**

Placing the flower down on the plaque, Chuck kneeled down to take a moment to look on at the engraving of a name that had meant so much to him. Wiping away the frost that had begun to form over the engravings, Chuck felt like he could truly see her now. So much of him wanted things to be different, but the realization that things were this way because of one night with a tragedy of errors that had ultimately lead her to end up in a confined space for her place of rest. Thinking back to that promise he had made to her years ago, Chuck knew that he couldn't hide behind his anger or the darkness that he had become comfortable in even when he was a little boy. Sooner or later, Chuck began to realize that he had to stop killing himself and finally own up to his mistakes in everything. Tears streamed down his face as this single moment seemed to bring more clarity to his world than any bottle of alcoholic substance had ever done so. Finally falling back onto his bottom, Chuck rocked back and forth as the emotions he was facing were far beyond his control. It felt as if through the very soils he sat upon, Katie was getting to him like she always.

"I'm not perfect" Chuck cried as he rocked back and forth "So don't expect me to be perfect because it's not going to happen" he said through the tears that streamed down his face before he took a few moments to sob "I've made a mess of my life, and I don't even know if I can fix this….so being perfect is out of the picture. You'd know how to fix this, but you're not here and I'm just….I'm just messing up as usual" he said staring at the plaque as if he were trying to have an actual conversation with it "Just be patient with me, I'm going to try, but be patient with me. I've let you down, I've let her down….I'm not good at expectations, you know this" he cried "I'm trying. I'm trying" he sobbed as he rested his head on her plaque.

* * *

><p>Looking on Dan's growing pile of books on everything from how to deal with sexual assault to the anatomy of a woman, Blair couldn't help but feel like Dan was going overboard. Knowing that there would be no clear cut way to reach him and convince him that books wouldn't be the way to solve the puzzle that was Jenny, Blair had to endure the numerous questions on the books he thought would help that lead to the pile. Seeing Dan in his natural element, Blair could see that it was easy for him to get lost in the pages of knowledge that were sworn to be from experience because no one in his family had necessarily dealt with an issue such as rape. Maybe she was making too much of it? Maybe she wanted something to be wrong with Dan so that she could be there for him like he was for her? Blair asked herself as she just looked on at him. Pulling one book out at a time, Dan flipped through the pages to get a brief synopsis of what the book was about to see if it would even be helpful to him or Jenny for that matter. With each book that he did pull out, Blair feared that they would become a part in the long list of books that they would have drag up to the counter to pay for when they had to check out. Noticing Carter getting out of the taxi from the window, Blair wasted no time in going outside to cut him off before he would walk in.<p>

"You finally manage to show up" Blair said as she pulled Carter over to the side so Dan couldn't see them

"Uh, I do have a life" Carter replied a little confused by how she was acting "What's with all the texts messages?" he asked

"Do you have any idea what he's doing?" Blair asked

"He's at a bookstore, I'm guessing buying books. See, I don't need to go to an ivy league to figure that out" Carter replied as he attempted to walk past her but she had tugged on the back of his shirt "Woman what is wrong with you" he exclaimed

"He's buying books on how to deal with rape, how is that okay? Tell me you something wrong with that?" Blair asked

"No, I don't. It's not like Dan knows anything about rape, so being the brainy guy that he is…he's going to figure it out" Carter replied

"That's your conclusion" Blair stated

"That's my conclusion. Why? Should I be calling for another therapy session like you?" Carter said beginning to tease her

"You don't think he's internalizing…." Blair said before Carter interrupted

"Oh, my God!" Carter groaned as he brought his hands to his ears so that he could spare himself of Blair's ideas "Tell me you have serious diagnosed him?" he asked

"He literally punches the living crap out of Chuck, and now he's all into reading books. Something is up with this picture" Blair said before she turned to point to Dan in the book store

"Chuck had it coming, plain and simple. I would've punched his face in if he did that to my sister, but that was his initial reaction. All he's trying to do is focus on making things better for his sister, there is nothing wrong with that" Carter said

"So the whole Rambo rage, perfectly normal" Blair said sarcastically

"As long as he applies that to Chuck, absolutely normal" Carter replied as Blair looked at him quizzically for a few moments "What did I do now?" he asked knowing that she was probably thinking of some way to insult him

"Why aren't you at Princeton?" Blair asked as Carter just looked at her

"How do you?…never mind that, I'd hate the answer even if I posed the question. I've changed my mind on Princeton; I've set my sights on something local and convenient. You know veering away from the predestined Ivy Leagues our parents have guaranteed us to since our very birth" Carter babbled on

"That's a load of crap and you know it" Blair replied not buying his excuse

"To you, but to me, it's refreshing to know the next phase of my life will be of my picking" Carter said "It's quite freeing, you should try it some time" he told her

"Unlike you, I actually plan to follow my college plan that was of my own making. Yale is my dream school" Blair stated

"Are you sure about that? Or are you doing what has been decided for you?" Carter questioned

"I'm positive" Blair replied as Dan came out of the bookstore with bags of books in hand

"I didn't even think it was possible to read so many books" Carter said a bit stunned by the numerous books Dan had in his bag

"Now do you see what I'm talking about" Blair told him before turning her attention to Dan "I've tried, I really have. This patience thing doesn't work for me, especially when you're so damn stubborn" she told him

"What exactly did I walk out on?" Dan asked the two

"A whole lot of crazy" Carter said still staring at the books "But I'm a bit confused as to who is crazier, you or her" he said in a mesmerized voice

"What'd I do?" Dan asked Blair

"These books are you being stubborn. I don't care if you need to research to the high heavens, but this is you being stubborn and selfish" Blair told him

"Buying books being selfish and stubborn, that's a first" Carter said to himself finding that statement intriguing

"How is this selfish?" Dan questioned

"Because you can't do this by yourself, I know you like to think you can but you can't. The proof is in the Woman's anatomy book that I hope to God is not in that bag" Blair told him as Dan tried to conceal the bag that contained that book

"It was on sale. The price drop was incredible, and it's helpful" Dan reasoned

"You don't have a vagina, so until then you can't possibly expect a book to tell you how Jenny should and shouldn't feel" Blair told him

"This is ridiculous" Dan sighed

"Yes, this is because no teenage boy can take on an issue such as rape by himself. You're a smart guy, but this is life and there is no book that can guide you through it" Blair said as she took the book bags from him to toss to the side "Be there for her, be the best brother you can be but don't try to fix her to what you want her to be because she might not ever be the same girl" she said as she grabbed his hands

"I need the books, I need to figure this out" Dan explained

"No, you don't need the books. You need help, and you need to accept that" Blair said as she rubbed his cheek

"I'm still lost on the whole vagina shout out" Carter said to himself as he shook his head in disbelief

"If this is about…no, I'm not doing that" Dan said coming to the realization of what Blair was trying to tell him

"Then do it for Jenny because whether you like it or not, she needs her mother. She needs that more than you even realize, and if you show that you're at least willing to repair things with your mother…then maybe Jenny will see that her family is there regardless of a divorce or not" Blair said

"Even if I did, it still doesn't erase what she's done" Dan replied

"No, it never will. But it might make tomorrow better, and the day after that" Blair told him "We're young adults trying to be adults, when in all actuality…we're still kids, who need our parents more than we realize" she said

"That was deep" Carter praised Blair

"Shut up Carter" Blair replied not tearing her eyes away from Dan to insult Carter before her cell phone began to vibrate

"See that was me trying to be nice" Carter pointed out to Dan as Blair let go of Dan's hands to check her phone. Thinking that it was just a random text from Katy and Isobel about their crazy weekend at Harvard, Blair thought this would be a simple check that wouldn't take too much of her time. Opening her cell phone, Blair was quickly taken aback by what she read and for a moment she was truly stunned by the message.

"Son of a bitch" Blair said to herself as she looked on at the message that was soon followed with a photo of the deed.

"What is it?" Dan asked noticing the look on her face.

"It's nothing. I just have to take care of something for my mother before she has a mini heart attack" Blair quickly covered as she put her cell phone away "Go, talk to her at least. You don't have to make a life changing decision, but just try" she told him

"I can't promise you anything. That's if I go" Dan told her as he held on tight to her hand as if he needed strength

"You will. The guy that I know, he'll go because he knows what this would do for his sister and what it could do for him" Blair smiled before she wrapped him up in a hug "It's time to let it go" she whispered in his ear as they just held each other

"I love how I always manage to make myself the third wheel in the story that is you guys" Carter laughed awkwardly to himself

"Come by tonight, and we'll go from there" Blair said as she leaned back to look at him

"Okay" Dan shook his head as he began to think about what he was getting himself into

"Can I trust you with him?" Blair asked Carter as she waved for Henry to bring the car around

"Please, I've been in his life longer than you" Carter scoffed at the notion not realizing how bad it sounded until Dan and Blair looked at him "I really hate the fact that I'm the third wheel in this relationship" he then stated as Dan let out a weak laugh

"Tonight, we'll talk" Blair turned to tell Dan before she got in the car

"Tonight" Dan sighed as he watched the town car pull off leaving Carter and him behind.

"Grand Central?" Carter asked

* * *

><p>Stepping off the elevator, Serena was happy to see the family suite as she was more than in need of a good nap. The weekend had been a whirlwind of events that made her miss how fun her life used to be for that time period, but Serena knew that she was past that phase in her life. Serena had felt more in control of her life to not ban herself from having a good time, but to know when things were going too far to where she could stop herself. Though she hated how Georgina followed behind her like a puppy, Serena had to admit that it was fun hanging out with Georgina this past weekend. Letting Georgina any bit of what she was thinking would be hazardous and that was something Serena had to stay in control of for her sake. Opening the door to the suite, Eric came out with his ear buds in his ear as he was listening to his ipod. Surprised to see Georgina behind her, Eric gave Serena a strange look that she did all she could to avoid. Realizing that he wasn't going to let this go, Serena just looked at him in hopes that he would be cool for the next few minutes or least until she figured out a way to get rid of Georgina. Flopping down on the sofa like she was back in her suite, Georgina got comfortable in her spot as it looked as if she was going to pass out and never wake up from the spot she chose. Taking the ear buds out his ear, Eric walked over to get a better look at Georgina to see that she looked as if she had come from an all night rave.<p>

"Seriously Serena?" Eric questioned his sister

"It's not what you think" Serena quickly replied

"I think it's exactly what I think. You know mom is going to be livid if you mess up college" Eric told his sister

"I'm not going to mess it up. I went to Brown" Serena said

"Yeah, she doesn't look like she came from a freshmen mixer. She looks like she came from a party and suffered through a hang over" Eric said

"Okay, that's understandable and maybe true…" Serena said trying to explain

"It's true. I'm very much hung over" Georgina replied still half asleep

"Serena!" Eric said

"I'm not drunk. I'm fully functional and alert" Serena told him

"Yes, but for how long?" Eric questioned before a knock came at the door.

"Could you?" Serena asked her brother still feeling a bit tipsy

"By all means" Eric said sarcastically as he went to answer the door. Opening the door, Eric was surprised to see Blair standing on the other side but then again it seemed fitting with the craziness that was all ready occurring in the living room of the suite

"Is she here?" Blair asked

"Yeah, she just got in" Eric sighed as he opened the door wide enough for Blair to enter

"What are you doing here?" Georgina asked as she lifted her head just enough to see Blair

"I'll make this short. I'm sure you all ready know why I'm here" Blair said as stared at Serena

"Why are you here B? You shouldn't be here" Serena replied sadly

"Did you go to New Haven this weekend?" Blair asked

"Yes, I was in New Haven. What I can't go to New Haven now?" Serena asked

"I thought you went to Brown?" Eric questioned

"I stopped off in New Haven, then I flew into Providence" Serena explained "What's wrong with that?" she then asked Blair as Blair just shook her head

"She probably has some unspoken rule about not going to New Haven. The soil and the trees must belong to her" Georgina laughed to herself as she didn't bother to open her eyes

"So then you could explain this then" Blair said as she handed her phone to Serena so she could see the picture

"It's a party. I went to a few, big deal" Serena replied handing the phone back to Blair

"It wasn't just some party!" Blair yelled "This was the mixer that had some of the admissions board member present" she shouted as tears welled up in her eyes

"I went to different parties; I must've gone to that one. It's not that big of a deal, I don't have to answer to you" Serena replied

"You do when you go out of your way to screw me over" Blair said

"My whole world doesn't revolve around you Blair!" Serena yelled "I know you like to think so, but it doesn't. I went to parties, nothing about you registered to me" she said

"Really? Then why the hell did you bash me to the board members. You told them about me buying from a drug dealer when we were young, then you had the audacity to pin what happened to Katie on me" Blair said angrily "Yeah, nothing big about that" she then said sarcastically

"I didn't…I couldn't have" Serena said finally realizing what Blair was referring to as she just shook her head in disbelief

"Well you did, I have proof" Blair said "You're not the only one with connections" she yelled

"It's true, you let it all out when it came to Blair" Georgina replied "Have to admit, I should be a little pissed that you might've killed my sister. We'll just chalk that up to speculation, thanks to S and all" she said with her eyes remaining closed. While Serena just stared off in the opposite direction, realizing that it was all true and she couldn't even blame Georgina the slightest.

"Dan was something that I never planned. I was at a horrible place in my life dealing with the fact that it's not normal to puke up your food to maintain some delusional image. I never meant for any of that to happen just like I know you never meant to hurt me when you slept with Nate" Blair said angrily as she stepped closer towards Serena so she had no choice but to look her in the eye "I would never intentionally hurt you…" she said before Serena cut her off

"You lost your virginity to my boyfriend!" Serena yelled "So don't tell me that wasn't intentional because it was" she exclaimed

"If you think it was then it was, but I'm beyond that. I'm stuck on the fact that you went out of your way to bash me in front of a group of people that could potentially decide my fate" Blair yelled "I was your friend, I was the person that protected you. Hell, I've been a better friend than you ever were to me" she cried "But you go and do this!" she said before throwing her phone at Serena

"Could you guys keep it down a bit, I'm trying to get some sleep" Georgina requested

"You and that thing set out to destroy the only thing I've ever wanted. Yale was the one thing I've wanted since I was a child and you intentionally took that from me" Blair sneered

"Just like you took Dan. You didn't seem to mind when you were making out with him in the courtyard" Serena replied

"I'm done with that. I don't give a damn what you think about my relationship with Dan because frankly, its not like you didn't do the same thing" Blair said in a stern voice "For you to imply that I killed our best friend, that makes you even more sickening that piece of trash laying over there. So you can go screw yourself. I'm done with you, I'm done with this lopsided friendship, and I'm done with your bullshit. Whatever thought I had about us being friends again, that's done. You're dead to me" she said as she took out a picture of Serena and her when they were younger to rip up in front of her face before she turned to leave. Standing in a moment of silence, Serena stood staring at the door knowing that this was truly the end of her long time friendship.

"Are you happy now?" Eric asked as Serena turned to look at him still in shock of what happened

"I need a drink" Serena said as Eric just shook his head in disbelief before Serena walked over to her purse and desperately searched for her wallet

"Go ahead, get your damn drink" Eric sighed in frustration before he made his way back into his room

"I need my wallet, where is my wallet?" Serena asked as she rummaged through her stuff in search of it

"Relax, don't get yourself all worked up" Georgina said as she rose to her feet "Clearly I won't be getting my much need nap" she yawned

"Did you do this? Did you set me up?" Serena asked as tears welled up in her eyes

"What's the difference, you still betrayed her…and that, you did all on your own" Georgina laughed as Serena just cried to herself "S, don't cry. You still have me. I can be your new best friend. I can and will make you forget that Blair ever existed" she said trying to comfort Serena.

* * *

><p>Staring out at the city lights, Chuck dug his hands deeper into the pockets of his coat as the cold wind began to get to him. For the longest, Chuck had always thought the city was his to own as if it were a piece of property waiting to be bought. The people within the city were just mere accessories to the price tagged city that had come to be his New York. He'd always seen this view of the city from the offices of his father's building, but Chuck had never seen the city from the extent of someone else's view. Making her way up to the rooftop of her apartment building, Jenny was all ready surprised to have received such a mysterious text message from Chuck but she was even more taken a back to see that he was actually standing on her rooftop. Propping the door open so that they wouldn't get trapped up here, Jenny hesitantly went back and forth in her mind on whether she should even be up here with him the first place. Hearing footsteps come from behind him, Chuck turned to see that Jenny was coming towards him with bit skepticism in her face as to if she should even trust him.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked allowing a good amount of distance between them before stopping. Looking on at the black eye that he had on his face, Jenny couldn't help but show her concern but wouldn't dare let him think that she even cared.

"You have an amazing view" Chuck said still fascinated by the city as he turned back to look once more "I've never seen it look so beautiful" he told her

"You came out here to Brooklyn to have me look at the city?" Jenny questioned

"No, I was just…I've never really seen it look like this, and I wanted to tell you…" Chuck said before she interrupted

"I don't have time for this Chuck" Jenny sighed "It's not even safe for you to be here with Dan coming home soon" she told him

"I don't want to cause any problems. I just had to come see you" Chuck replied

"And why is that? Is something else my fault?" Jenny asked him sarcastically "Have I reached the time limit on how long I should be dealing with things?" she then asked

"Please" Chuck said with pleading eyes "I'm trying here" he said before motioning over to the bench "Could we sit?" he then asked before they walked over to take a seat on the bench. Moments of awkward silence came between them as Jenny was unsure of how she even felt about being this close to Chuck; while Chuck did all that he could to not upset her.

"You didn't deserve what Dan did to you" Jenny said softly as Chuck just laughed to himself

"I did. I deserved that and worse" Chuck replied "And the school agreed, a weeks worth of detention to be exact" he then stated

"Well, it's not like Dan makes a habit out of punching people" Jenny shrugged "But regardless, he had no right to hit you" she told him

"I appreciate that" Chuck said as he turned to look at her

"Just like you don't deserve me blaming you for something that you didn't do" Jenny said as a look of confusion came to Chuck

"What made you come to that conclusion?" Chuck asked

"It's easier to blame you, it really is. You've become the scapegoat to my problems, and I can't keep blaming you for them" Jenny told him "I was…I'm just so angry. I'm so tired and furious….but I can't blame you anymore, it doesn't help" she said as tears welled up in her eyes

"You can blame me. I'm fully capable of taking the blame for what happened, and I'm prepared for you to hate me as long as possible" Chuck said

"I don't want hate anyone, I don't want to pawn my problems on anyone…I just want to be normal again, I want to feel good in my own skin" Jenny said as Chuck just looked at her

"You want to feel like you exist" Chuck filled in

"Yeah, what's living if you don't exist" Jenny said

"Self proclaimed death" Chuck concluded

"I'm not ready to die, I don't want to feel dead inside" Jenny told him

"Tonight, for the first time I think I actually get it" Chuck said as he turned his attention back to the view of the city "I get that I need to own up to my mistakes, and I need to accept that I don't like who I am. You may not know this, but there was someone in my life that saw me…I mean she really saw me, and now that person is gone. I guess I blame the world for taking her from me, but the truth is that I didn't do right by her in the end. So I guess it's easier to accept the darkness because in the dark you don't see the flaws, you see what you want to see" he rambled

"What happened to this person?" Jenny asked

"A tragedy" Chuck turned to tell her

"Like what happened to me?" Jenny asked a bit uneasy

"No, something that took her away from me forever" Chuck said staring off into the distance "I'm going to do right by you, if it kills me….I'm going to right by you" he told her not tearing his gaze away from the city

"I don't need you to do right by me" Jenny replied as she just looked at him to see that he was so lost "I just need you to be better. Can you do that Chuck? Can you be better?" she asked before he turned to look at her

* * *

><p><strong>Today is gonna be the day<strong>

**That they're gonna throw it back to you**

**By now you should've somehow**

**Realized what you gotta do**

**I don't believe that anybody**

**Feels the way I do about you now**

Sitting in her seat, Alison flipped through the pages of her magazine just hoping to pass the time until she would finally board her train back to Hudson. Feeling a vibration come from her cell phone, Alison dug around in her pocket to pull out her cell phone to see that David had sent her a picture. A smile came to her face as she saw David snuggling up close to their Golden Retriever puppy that they had bought together before she left. Below the picture, David wrote a message of how much he missed her and all the things he had planned out for her. Closing her phone, Alison let out a deep sigh as the tiredness was beginning to weigh on her. Making his way through the crowd of people, Dan scanned the crowd to see that his mother was sitting off by herself in the station. Taking a moment to gather up his nerves, Dan finally realized that it was now or never and he had to just put this behind him. In this moment, Dan would've like to think that he was doing this for his sister, but there was a small part of him that felt like he needed this a little more. Walking up towards her, Alison was surprised to her son take a seat beside her as she wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Sitting in silence, Alison and Dan waited for the other to say something.

"I need you" Dan spoke as Alison turned to look at him "As mad as I am for what happened in the past, I'm tired of this family suffering because of my own grudge against you. I accept that dad and you didn't work, I fully accept that now as a teenager, but this family can't take another hit because to be honest…I don't think we can survive. I'm sorry for being mean, I'm sorry for pushing you away, I'm sorry for anything I may have done to make you think that I didn't love you because I do love you. You're my mother, I'm designed to love you even when the bad stuff effects it at time" he said as tears streamed down his face "So I'm asking you, if I promise to be better and to try….will you stay? Will you stay for me?" he turned to ask her

"Now boarding to Hudson" The announcer said as Alison looked over to see the people rise from their seats to get in line

"Stay for me?" Dan asked once again as she looked back at him as Alison seemed stuck on which way to turn "Mom. Mom, will you stay? I need your help because I can't do this, I can't do Jenny, I can't do rapes, I can't do emotions, I can't do recovery, I can't do patience, and I can't do dad. So please, I need you…more than ever, I need you" he said choking back the tears

"Final call for Hudson. Now boarding to Hudson" The announcer said

"I…..I…." Alison stumbled for words before she got another text from David. "I have to go" she said before Dan just looked at her in disbelief. Rising from his seat, Dan felt the anger build within as he all he wanted to do was run away as fast as he could. Stepping in front of her son, Alison wanted to stop him "I'm going to be back. I just have to take care of something. Dan, I'm going to be back…" she quickly replied

"No, save it!" Dan yelled not wanting to hear another excuse "Just save it" he said as she could see the pain in his eyes "Go be with David" he said before he finally pushed past her.

**Backbeat the word was on the street**

**That the fire in your heart is out**

**I'm sure you've heard it all before**

**But you never really had a doubt**

**I don't believe that anybody feels**

**The way I do about you now**

_**[Flashback]**_

_**"Just know I love you, and I'm not ready for you not to be here. So anytime you feel like you're about to lose it, know that you're living for me….live for me" she said with begging eyes that melted his heart of ice just a bit from the warmth of hers "Promise me Chuck" she then said as he took a moment to reply.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Leaning up against the counter, Chuck shook his head the memories began to haunt him more and more of her. Looking on at all of his choice poisons, Chuck couldn't help but be tempted by the unlimited amounts of alcohol that seduced him. Chuck had every intention of heading back to the suite, but passing by Victrola seemed impossible to do so especially with it coming to a close pretty soon. Hoping to toast away the night with a bit of alcohol and old classic rock, Chuck just trembled as the power of that he thought he had was beginning to wane. Quickly springing forward, Chuck grabbed the bottle of Vodka and struggled for a second as he wanted so badly to take a taste. One taste, it wouldn't be the death of me he thought to himself as he gripped on tight to the bottle. Taking the top off, Chuck brought towards his mouth but felt his hand begin to tremble and before he knew it, he poured the alcohol into the sink next to him. Feeling a bit of power come back to him from that gesture, Chuck reached for all the other bottles as he continued to pour the substance into the sink.

**And all the roads we have to walk are winding**

**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding**

**There are many things that I would**

**Like to say to youI don't know how**

Preparing for bed, Blair put her hair up with her silk ribbon before turning off the light on her vanity. Heading towards her bed, Blair pulled back the covers before she got in to surround herself with the covers. Making her spot more to her liking, Blair was more than prepared to put this day behind her. Hearing her door knob turn, Blair quickly sat up to see that the door was opening. Scared out of her mind, Blair searched around her for the closest object to use as a weapon but was quickly torn away from those thoughts once she saw Dan saunter into her room. Holding up his lap top as some sort of peace offering, Blair reached over to turn the light on to see that he looked like a complete mess.

"Humphrey…" Blair said before Dan interrupted

"I thought of drinking, but…I don't drink" Dan said

"How did things go with your mother?" Blair asked him

"Then I thought about college, and I realized that I can't wait to get out of New York" Dan said before he held up his lap top "So I don't want to ever talk about my mother. I'm going to do the best I can when it comes to Jenny, and that's it. That's as about as much as I can handle, but tonight…I want to think about college" he said as he sat beside her on the bed

"What's the lap top for?" Blair asked

"Videos. Yale and Dartmouth. I figured that since we both couldn't go, then we should at least visually see the campuses" Dan said "Are you okay with that?" he turned to ask her

"Yeah, that sounds good" Blair said as scooted over to make room for him on her bed as he set up the laptop in between them. Getting comfortable next to her in the bed, Dan reached over to grab his usual pillow as he put it behind his head before starting the video. "Yale looks so pretty" she said mesmerized by the images

"It's so big" Dan said as he turned his head sideways to get a good view. Turning to look at Dan, Blair couldn't help but smile at him and hope that he'd be able to let her in completely to all that he tried to conceal for himself to handle. Leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the lips before he returned his attention back to the screen.

"Yale makes Dartmouth look like a community college" Blair teased

"Please" Dan scoffed "Dartmouth has a better spread than Yale" he replied

"Keep telling yourself that Humphrey. Talk to me when you're unofficial mascot changes…Keggy the Keg" Blair laughed to herself before she looked over at him and extended her hand out to mess up his hair as she laughed to herself

**Because maybe**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

**And after all**

**You're my wonderwall**

Her eyes fluttered opened after being in a slumber, Blair looked up to see that Dan was fast asleep with his head resting on her chest as his arms wrapped around her mid section. Glancing over at the clock, Blair was surprised to see that it was barely even past three in the morning after it felt like they had stayed up almost all night. A slight smile came to her face as Blair was happy that they had fallen asleep on the Dartmouth video as opposed to Yale. Worming her way out of his embrace, Blair made sure not to wake him up as she got up from the bed. Grabbing her cell phone, Blair made her way into the bathroom so that she could make a phone call. Closing the door behind her, Blair went over to sit on the edge of the bath tub before she went to her contact list to call the desired person.

"Blair, do you have any idea what time it is?" Jenny asked groggily as she answered the phone

"Yes, I'm aware of what time it is" Blair whispered

"Why are you whispering?" Jenny asked

"Because Dan is asleep in my bed" Blair told her

"Okay, information that I didn't need to know" Jenny replied "Why are you calling?" she asked a bit annoyed

"Because the woe me trip has come to an end. No more playing the victim anymore" Blair told her

"Wow, you and Chuck really have no sympathy when it comes to others, do you?" Jenny said in disbelief

"Yeah, well call it the pit fall of being Upper Eastside raised" Blair replied to Jenny's claims "You need to stop looking at yourself as the victim, you survived, therefore; that makes you a survivor. So stop the moping, get out of those hideous sweat pants, run a brush through your hair, and meet me at the address I'll text to you tonight" she told the young girl

"Blair, I'm not up for games" Jenny sighed

"And I'm not playing. You should consider yourself lucky that I've decided to take you under my wing" Blair told her

"Why?" Jenny asked "Why do you care about me recovering besides the obvious reasons" she said

"Because Little J, I'm going to teach you how to dethrone a queen and her empire" Blair replied as a smile came to her face.

**Said maybe**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me **

* * *

><p><strong>SongsLyrics Used in the Chapter:**

Asher Roth- I Love College

The Get Up Kids- Like a Man Possessed

Oasis- Wonderwall

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Questions:<strong>

**How do you guys feel about Georgina in the story?**

**How are you guys feeling about Alison/Rufus?**

**How do you envision Dan/Blair's first date?**


	7. Chuck in Real Life

_**Author's Note: So so sorry that this update took so long, but I was trying to finish up Uptown Girls. I'm a little sad that it ended, but I didn't want to leave that story open ended like I did. I want to thank everyone for the reviews, I know it felt like ages ago, but I greatly appreciate the reviews and really encourage them because they let me know how to navigate the story. Also I loved the responses to the questions because I think Georgina is the love to hate character that brings the drama, which I love. If you notice, the questions ask pertain to the story or what could be coming up. I won't babble on too long, so I hope you review and answer the questions posed at the end. I think you'll enjoy this chapter if you've been secretly craving for the M rated factor to kick in for Dair.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven- Chuck in Real Life<strong>

**Wake up in London yesterday**

**Found myself in the city near Piccadilly**

**Don't really know how I got here**

**I got some pictures on my phone**

For the longest of times, Carter had always loved the movie Jerry Maguire. There was something about that movie that just drew him to the character that Tom Cruise played so beautifully. Carter wasn't into the romance aspect because he wasn't exactly in any sort of like or lust for a particular girl, but Carter loved the fact that Jerry always seemed on top of the world. Though the purpose of the movie was for Jerry to figure out the important things in life, which is love and purpose to those around you, Carter always felt like Jerry was never on top of his game. Pulling out the handle on his rolling suitcase, Carter stepped on to the escalade as he made his way through the airport terminal. Though he wasn't Jerry Maguire, Carter was a new man, a man with a very good plan that had allowed him to be fifty thousand richer in the span of eighteen hours in the Las Vegas lights. A smile came to his face as he felt on top of the world, literally feeling like he was untouchable as he just passed through the airport. Even though he was feeling so weightless, Carter knew in order to keep this feeling, he'd have to keep crunching away at the numbers and maybe even look into bigger and better ventures that would make his earnings sufficient enough to let him stand on his own two feet without his parent's.

**New names and numbers that I don't know**

**Address to places like Abbey Road**

**Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want**

**We're young enough to say**

Lying on her bed, Jenny looked up at her ceiling trying to create some bit of fun in the task that was becoming mundane. Quickly sitting up in her bed, Jenny couldn't help but run through her head what Blair had told her the last they spoke. Blair's offer to take Jenny under her wing would have been Jenny's dream come true a year ago, but Blair had been out of the social scene long enough to know that Blair had motives to offer something like that. Laughing to herself at how ridiculous this all sounded, Jenny shook the thought of teaming up with Blair out of her mind as she didn't want to even think about going back to school at this point. It hadn't been an official decision yet, but Jenny found herself leaning heavily towards home schooling for the remainder of the year. Lying back on her bed, Jenny got back into her mode of wasting her time away in her room as she procrastinated to do her assignments. Reaching over to grab her ipod so that she could fill the time with some music, Jenny was quickly torn away from her newly developed plan by the vibrations of her cell phone that let her know that she had a text message. Propping herself up on her forearm, Jenny grabbed her phone to see that it was text from Blair. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Jenny could tell that Blair was not going to go away quietly with her proposition.

**Blair: Meet me here. 124 Claiborne Street, Suite 2D**

**Oh, this has gotta be the good life**

**This has gotta be the good life**

**This could really be a good life, good life**

Putting on his dress jacket to finish off his suit, Chuck adjusted his tie as he wanted to add the finishing touches to his attire. Looking himself over in the mirror, Chuck couldn't help but have a smug look on his face as he knew that he was at his best when he felt like a million dollars. Chuck wished the smile would've lasted longer than it did, but the overwhelming task that he had to take on once he opened up the doors; he knew that this smile would result to nothing in the end to him. Running his hand through his hair in frustration, Chuck slouched a bit as he began to think of excuses that would hold up as to why he needed to just leave New York for the day so that he could avoid all things Bass for the day. Thoughts of actually attending school for the day did seem promising, but then he realized that he paid good money for that band geek to take his notes in all of his classes, so the school front was pretty much covered. Running through all of the possible scenarios, Chuck was resigned to take on the day that was scheduled for him. Hesitantly making his way over to the door, Chuck opened it up to get the full view of the press gathering in the living room area while Bart worked the room. Chuck had never been one to embrace the media, but with all the trouble that he had gotten into this past summer, Chuck had no room to argue with what his father had laid out for him to repair his image for the family company. Making his way into the living room to join the many that were in awe of the great Bart Bass, Chuck rolled his eyes at how little people knew about the successful business man that was feared and admired by many.

"Gray. You know he hates the gray suit" Darren whispered to Chuck as he walked up to him

"I know" Chuck smiled as he walked over to the reporters

"You've got three interviews back to back, then a photo shoot with Bart for his society piece" Darren said as he looked through his blackberry

"Are you an attorney or a publicist? I get confused sometimes" Chuck asked as he turned to look at Darren

"I'm an attorney trying to keep your ass out of trouble. It's a troublesome job, but the pay keeps me satisfied" Darren replied

"And here I thought it was the practice of law" Chuck laughed to himself as he looked over at his father

"It's the Upper Eastside, love for what you do depends on how many figures are in the check" Darren replied before he walked over towards Bart, who was waving for him to come over.

**Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight**

**Like this city is on fire tonight**

**This could really be a good life**

**A good, good life.**

Snuggling up close to him in the bed, Blair loved the fact that Dan was so easy to snuggle with. Feeling her head laying on his chest, Dan felt certain warmth that made him feel so at ease with her. Dan's eyes fluttered open to see the sun peeking through the curtains in her room as he knew that morning had finally set in. Adjusting his hand on her back, Dan looked down at his sleeping beauty. Looking at Blair with dirty thoughts running rampant through his mind, Dan couldn't help but think about her want for them to wait on having sex again. Dan appreciated that Blair thought so highly of their relationship, but a part of him missed being intimate with her in that manner like they used to be. He had to remember that he was still a bit of a horny teenager, and Blair was the only girl that he's had sex with so it all the more appealing to be with her. Sliding his arm out from underneath her body, Dan propped himself up so that he could look at her and decide his route of naughty behavior that he planned to do to her. Leaning forward, Dan gave her neck a quick kiss before he pulled back to see how she would respond to his gesture. Noticing that it did little to wake her, Dan leaned back in to begin his attack on her neck as he sensually kissed her. Relaxing his body on top of hers, Blair did little to resist him as she adjusted her neck so that he had better access to the spots he so desired. Unable to hold back, Blair let out a slight moan that rang so loudly in Dan's ear before he pulled back to see that she was clearly in the mood. Wondering just how far she'd let him go, Dan couldn't help but smile at how fun this was going to be. Leaning forward, Dan lead a trail of hisses down from her neck while his hands raised the silk pajama top that she was wearing so that he could have better access to her chest. Kissing the top of her breasts, Dan looked up to see that Blair's eyes remain closed but it was clear she was aroused by the squirming movements of her head against her pillow. Slowly sliding his tongue into her bra so that he could lick her nipples, Dan was surprised to see that they were fully erect just by the minimal attention he had given them. Propping himself up on his forearm as he lowered himself so his head was looking down at her breast, Dan took his free hand and began to massage her breast. Though they weren't fully enjoying each other, Dan couldn't help but get turned on at how great it felt to have her breast in his hands. Undoing the clasp on her bra that was conveniently in the front, Dan revealed the bare skin that he desired. Capturing the nipple in his mouth, Dan savagely nipped and sucked at her breasts as Blair let out intoxicating moans of pleasure at his handy work. Running her hands wildly through his hair, Dan continued on with his work as he could feel himself getting turned on with each moment that passed. Tearing away from his attention on her breasts, Dan lowered himself as he kissed every inch of her body at every point of the way until he finally reached his destination. Pulling down her thong, Dan wet his finger before thrusting it inside of her. Letting out a shrieking sound of pleasure, Blair couldn't believe the sensation he was giving her all without actually being inside of her. If he was making a campaign to have sex, Blair knew that he was doing a great job at trying to convince her. Covering himself with the covers as he lowered himself down to the desired spot, Dan eagerly plunged forward with his tasks.

"Oh, my God" Blair moaned as she gripped on to her pillow "You shouldn't be doing that" she continued to moan as he quickened the pace of his tongue that caused her body to arch "Oh, God!" she cried out in pleasure before Dorota opened up the door to enter to do her usual task of starting off Blair's day.

"Good morning Ms. Blair" Dorota said happily as Dan just froze in his actions at the sound of Dorota's voice.

"Oh, this can't be happening" Dan muttered to himself as he rose his head up.

"Uh, I actually wanted to stay in bed a bit longer. So there won't be any need for you to…" Blair quickly tried to explain before Dorota interrupted

"Don't be silly Ms. Blair, I'm more than capable of opening the curtains for you" Dorota replied as she opened up the curtain with a smile plastered all over her face once she turned back to look at Blair. "Are you okay?" she asked as Dan could sense that Dorota was moving closer, so inch by inch he moved his head so that the side of his face was laying on her.

"I'm a bit uncomfortable, but I'm hoping it will pass" Blair replied as the awkwardness of this moment was beginning to catch up with her "You have opened the curtains. Great job. Now you can go" she said motioning for Dorota to leave

"Are you sure everything is all right? You've been so uptight since Ms. Serena and you had your falling out" Dorota said

"No, I'm past that. Beyond it. Over it. I just really need to have time alone" Blair replied as Dan tried to move but only managed to make Blair jump at the sensation of him moving around in her private area. "Dorota, please go!" she jumped

"Is it anything with Mr. Daniel that is troubling you?" Dorota asked as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"He's been very, very, very good to me" Blair replied as she tried to keep herself composed "Dorota, there's something at the window!" she shouted as she turned her attention over towards the window, which caused Dorota to jump up to see what it was that had Blair so alarmed. Finally realizing that Dorota attention was now towards the window and what wasn't out there, Blair lifted up the covers to push Dan out of her bed. Hearing a loud plop sound from behind her, Dorota turned back to see Blair looking so casual.

"What was that?" Dorota asked

"Oh, nothing. I guess you've been putting on a bit of the pounds, but I didn't want to bring that up" Blair said as she lay back against her headboard while Dorota felt her stomach to see if Blair was right. Noticing that Dorota was now becoming self conscious about her image, Blair peeked over to see Dan squirming around on the floor trying to put his pants on. Motioning for him to speed up the process, Dan sped up the process in hopes of not getting caught.

"I've been eating the very things you've prescribed for your mother" Dorota said as she looked over at Blair before Dan quickly jumped up to his feet causing Dorota to jump back in shock

"Good morning" Dan said trying to play like he had just walked in

"Dan, you've just now made it to work. You know, just because we're dating doesn't mean that you can show up whenever you please" Blair began to scold him

"I know, I know. I missed my bus that I caught from home, which is in Brooklyn because I just came from Brooklyn" Dan said trying to make it obvious that he had come from Brooklyn.

"I didn't even hear the elevator" Dorota said a bit confused as Blair and Dan looked at each other on how they should handle the question

"That's because I stepped off so quick that there was little time to really hear it" Dan said just coming up with anything off the top of his head while Blair looked at him like he was stupid for coming up with such a crappy reason

"Or because…..the elevators are out of service again" Blair reasoned

"Out of service?" Dan asked finding that worse than his reasoning

"Yeah, it's out….okay, why is my room the meeting area for the staff!" Blair said trying to reason but found that scolding both of them was easier

"Well, since you're here. Are you going to ask Ms. Blair that question?" Dorota asked with a smile plastered all over her face as she looked on at the couple

"What question?" Blair turned to ask as Dan just looked at Dorota with a face that said that she wasn't supposed to say anything about the certain question. "Humphrey, what question?" she asked again

"Nothing" Dan replied as he just looked at Dorota in disbelief before Blair finally just picked up a pillow and hit him with it.

"Ow!" Dan replied

"You're lying. I know a lie when I hear one. So what question is she talking about?" Blair asked

"Go. Just tell her" Dorota smiled

"I was just going to ask you…I really don't think I'm ready to, I mean with everything that's just happened with my family…" Dan began to say before Blair hit him once more "Could you get anymore abusive?" he laughed

"Tell her!" Dorota replied

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Dan asked

"A date? That's what you were going to ask?" Blair questioned as she sat back in confusion "We go on dates all the time, I mean its not like you're never not here…" she babbled

"As in the first date. As a couple. First date to remember you two as being a couple" Dorota told her

"Oh, that type of date" Blair replied as a quick smile came to her face

"Yes, that type of date" Dan sighed "I was hoping the circumstances would be right to have our official first date…." he began to say before Blair interrupted him by pulling him down towards her into a deep kiss. Watching the two kiss at first, Dorota thought it was so romantic and sweet, but the more she saw them get into the kiss, the more she realized how weird this was becoming for her.

"Uh, so what's it going to be?" Dorota asked breaking up the make out they were having

"I would love to go out on a date with you" Blair smiled after she broke the kiss. Looking on at the smile that she wore on her face so proudly, Dan couldn't help but think that all the bad that had happened to him recently was starting to take a turn for the better.

* * *

><p>Serena had half the mind to actually wait outside of Chuck's class to talk to him, but the sudden realization of Chuck actually being in a class made her see that she clearly need to get her head checked. Chuck was never one for school, and that was just painfully obvious out the four of them. Putting her books away in her locker, Serena enjoyed her alone time as she had no Penelope and Hazel breathing down her back or Georgina lurking around. The social war had been in full effect, but Serena hardly wanted to take on the role as the leader of a bunch of girls, who seemed to follow so naturally, the last thing that Serena wanted to worry about was other people. Though she was eager to avoid Georgina, that didn't stop Serena from hitting up the party circuit with Georgina on the weekends. Serena knew that she had shady reasoning for being a part time friend to Georgina, but it felt good to know that Georgina wasn't going to judge her like Blair would if they went out. Feeling the vibration of her cell phone from within her purse, Serena turned to lean up against her locker before she pulled out her phone to see who was calling her. Glad to see that it wasn't Penelope or Hazel, Serena answered quickly hoping to hear good news being delivered on the other end.<p>

"What do you want?" Chuck asked in an annoyed voice

"Nice to hear from you too" Serena replied at Chuck custom greeting

"You called earlier, I'm returning your call" Chuck sighed

"Yes, but do you have to be a…..you know what, never mind. Why are you paying a kid to take your classes?" Serena asked

"Because I don't feel like being in them" Chuck stated

"You do know we're trying to graduate this year, right?" Serena asked

"I'm aware. I just don't want to put in the work of school, its tedious" Chuck replied "So why the call?" he asked

"I wanted to know if you could magically get the Van der Woodsens removed off Bart's Gala invite list?" Serena asked with high hopes of him saying yes

"Can't do" Chuck told her

"Why not?" Serena asked

"Not that I'm a proponent of the stupid Gala, but Lilly lives for the social scene, why would she pass that up?" Chuck asked

"Because I don't feel like going, and with Bart trying to be a big shot in the society pages….my mother is bound to put on a show so that she can land the next issue" Serena said "She's all ready been speaking with editors of the newspaper, so I smell a spread coming our way" she sighed

"Sorry, but I can't help you. This you'll just have to buck up and deal with yourself" Chuck replied

"Okay, no need to be harsh about it. What's up with you?" Serena asked

"Nothing, I'm just growing tired of the constant repair to my image…" Chuck said before Serena interrupted

"Which is more about Bart rehabilitating his company image as opposed to your personal image" Serena laughed "Yeah, I know that feeling all to well" she sighed

"Then you should also know that I'm trying to get on the straight and narrow, which means that I have to avoid all troublesome people. Do you follow where I'm going with this?" Chuck asked her towards the end

"I don't follow" Serena replied

"Georgina. You've been spotted frequently with her, and that will only lead you to a world of trouble" Chuck said

"Don't start" Serena said "I've all ready heard it from Nate, and I don't need to hear it from you" she said

"Then you should know that you're playing with fire. Georgina is snake, and you're a fool to think that she could be trusted" Chuck replied

"And you'd think I'd be that stupid?" Serena asked "Do you think I would turn a blind eye to the fact that Georgina is currently blackmailing us….I'm not stupid. I know you guys like to think that since Blair and me no longer friends, but I know exactly what I'm doing" she sniped At him

"So that's what you're calling it these days, no longer friends?" Chuck laughed to himself "I just thought that you two would've hugged it out by now" he continued to laugh

"No, it's really over" Serena sighed

"For now" Chuck quickly replied

"As in over" Serena then responded "Look, I appreciate that you're showing concern, which is weird by the way, but I can take care of myself" she told him

"If anyone knows what you're capable of, it's me" Chuck laughed "I guess I'll be seeing you at the dinner this weekend" he then said

"Yes, looking forward to it" Serena replied sarcastically before she ended the phone call, knowing that she had reached defeat with calling Chuck. Leaning up against her locker, Serena groaned in frustration to herself as she shut her eyes hoping to wake up out of this nightmare that was her life. Just as Serena opened her eyes, she was caught off guard to see Georgina leaning up against the locker beside her. "Holy crap!" she declared

"Miss me much" Georgina laughed as she straightened up "Chemistry was a bore, it's a shame they manage to make something so sexually pleasing into something so mathematically wrong" she complained

"I thought you were sleeping in?" Serena asked as she began to walk down the hallway with Georgina following behind

"Thought I would, but the Headmaster threatened to have me expelled if I cut anymore class" Georgina laughed "Though I did entertain taking the Chuck Bass route and paying someone" she said

"I think those rules only work for someone like Chuck" Serena replied as she ran her hand through her hair "Maybe school shouldn't be your grounds to terrorize us" she said

"Terrorize? I like to consider school as my ways of bonding with my best friends" Georgina said

"Best friend? Hardly" Serena laughed

"Yeah well, I'm getting reacquainted" Georgina said "How about we shake the halls of learning and go out to New Jersey?" she asked

"New Jersey for what?" Serena asked

"For a bible study, what do you think? Go out there to have a few beers and hit the floor" Georgina replied

"Clubbing so early, don't you think you should at least wait until night?" Serena asked

"Why! I feel like partying, and I know you want to" Georgina laughed

"No, I have class" Serena said unconvincingly

"C'mon" Georgina said as she put her arm around Serena's shoulder before pulling her close to her body "Join me on the dark side?" she asked in teasing manner

"Fine. I'll go, but just this time" Serena finally gave in before Georgina quickly leads them out into the courtyard.

* * *

><p>Storming up the staircase, Blair took her cloth and wiped the rails as she headed up. To say that she was pissed would have been an understatement, but Blair didn't take kindly to being stood up whether intentionally or not. Realizing that Jenny wasn't going to show up at the address that she text her out, Blair went through an array of emotions on how she should deal with Jenny. The most important thing for Blair was to get Jenny to trust her, and though she knew that it would be a tough task to do, Blair hoped that she would have enough time to crack the exterior of the youngest Humphrey in time to take down Georgina's new hand puppet, Serena. Grabbing the spare key that Dan told her about, Blair opened the door as if she had lived there before entering. Closing the door behind her, Blair looked around the loft in hopes of finding Jenny moping around, but found that it seemed like no one was even there to begin with. Tapping her feet, Blair grew impatient with her waiting before she finally did the only logical thing possible. Walking over towards Jenny's bedroom and entered to find Jenny lying down with her ear buds in her ear. Jumping up in shock to see Blair, Jenny pulled the ear buds out of her ear.<p>

"Blair, what the hell!" Jenny yelled out in disbelief to see the brunette before Blair walked over to open the curtains so sunlight could come through

"Get up" Blair told her as she turned to face her

"Excuse me" Jenny said feeling like Blair had no right to tell her what to do in her own house

"Let's get something straight, I don't take kindly to being stood up. I don't appreciate it, nor do I find it to be funny. In fact, I'm pissed. Very pissed, but since you've gone through such a traumatic experience, I'll store that away as a let it go pass" Blair told her

"Or you could view it as me not being interested in your attempt to exact revenge on the latest victim" Jenny replied

"This dear Jenny has nothing to do with revenge or at least this aspect" Blair said "This is about you" she said

"Me? So you didn't tell me that you were going to teach me how to dethrone a queen….I just magically dreamed that up?" Jenny questioned

"I said that…do you even know who we're dealing with?" Blair asked

"No, I haven't really felt the need to keep up with the social scene" Jenny replied "Look, I appreciate that you want to help me in your weird, twisted way…but I just want to be left alone" she sighed

"Can't do that" Blair quickly replied

"Why not?" Jenny asked "Why do you feel obligated to help me?" she asked

"Because….I don't know the set reasoning, but I just know that you need to stop laying up in this room like you're some sort of a vampire" Blair said

"I like being in the dark. Too much sunlight becomes annoying" Jenny replied

"And that made you're case so much better" Blair replied in a sarcastic tone as Jenny couldn't help but agree

"Okay, I'll play along because I'm dying to know what has leaded you here" Jenny said "What social tragedy has taken place in the halls of Constance?" she asked

"Not telling you. You have to work your way up to that knowledge" Blair said

"You do know that I'm fully capable of accessing Gossip Girl, right?" Jenny asked

"But we both know you won't, this is your whole rebelling from all things to the outside world" Blair said

"Point taken" Jenny replied "I'm sure whatever it is, it has to be big because I thought you were trying to spare me from you're little world" she said

"Little? I should take that as an insult, but I have bigger things to worry about, which involves you and soap" Blair said

"I never agreed to be taken under your wing. I want no part of your wing or any other body part" Jenny said "Consider your offer rejected" she said

"That's cute" Blair laughed to herself "You thinking I back down so easily" she laughed

"I'm glad you find it cute because I'm not leaving" Jenny said "I just want you to understand that and accept it" she told her

"I'm not going to accept anything. I don't accept failure and neither should you" Blair said

"Okay, when exactly did I fail?" Jenny questioned

"The moment you slipped into those God awful sweats" Blair grimaced at the sight of the cotton material "Get up, get dressed, put on mascara, and come with me" she told her

"No!" Jenny yelled

"I'm not playing with you. Get your ass out of the bed" Blair told her in a stern voice

"I'm not moving" Jenny replied

"Not even to take…." Blair said as she began to sniff the aroma that she had picked up on "A shower, which you so desperately need" she said as she covered her nose

"Not even then. I prefer to live a natural life" Jenny smiled as she began to hold up her arm pits in hopes that it would gross Blair out

"Oh my God! That smell is awful" Blair said trying not to throw up

"It'd be best if you leave then" Jenny laughed as she waved her arms around as Blair made gagging noise

"Fine! Fine!" Blair declared "I'll go" she said as Jenny began to clap her hands

"So glad you could visit, be sure to come again" Jenny said sarcastically before she lay back in the bed. Glaring at the young girl, Blair hated the sense of defeat but knew that talking Jenny out of bed wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. Finally putting her tail between her legs, Blair walked out of her room and was headed towards the door until she looked over towards the kitchen. Stopping dead in her tracks, Blair couldn't help but smile as a plan had come to her. Grabbing a pot from underneath the sink as quietly as possible, Blair put some water in it before she put her coach purse down on the table. Grabbing on to both of the handles on the pot, Blair immediately headed into Jenny's room once more before she threw water onto the young girl. Horrified and shocked by Blair's actions, Jenny became livid with Blair. "Blair!" she screamed

"Now how about that shower?" Blair asked with a bit of grin on her face as she knew she had the upper hand in this battle now "Ten minutes, then we go" she said before she left the room

* * *

><p>Dan had always been used to Eleanor working out of the office back at the penthouse, but it was rare to go to her actual office where she spent most of her days at. Making his way through the busy office floor full of success driven assistants, Dan could tell that he was getting a few looks thrown his way. He'd thought that people would think of him as some errand boy that got lost along the way and was about to get embarrassed by CEO, but then the attention always went back to his brown paper bag that he had in hand. Getting a little chuckle out of the conspiracy theories that were running around in their minds as he headed into Eleanor's office, Dan knew that the office was all a buzz about him. Finding that Eleanor was all ready yelling out frustrations over mock ups that were sent, Dan couldn't help but laugh at how predictable she was becoming. Noticing his appearance in the office, Eleanor's secretary became nervous as she wasn't sure on what to do with him since he clearly by passed her station. Taking a seat on her sofa, Dan pulled out his sandwich before loosening up his tie that was require uniform at St. Jude's as he was happy to get to eating. Looking over to see Dan sitting on the sofa in her office, Eleanor hurried up her phone call. Able to leave a lasting impression of fear to her employer, Eleanor viewed the call as a success as she was able to turn her attention to Dan.<p>

"Do you need me to return the mock ups?" The secretary asked

"Yes, and make sure they actually look good enough to go to print. I don't want crap, I want beauty" Eleanor groaned

"Yes" The secretary nodded in agreement before she made her way out of the office

"Yelling this early in the afternoon, you're getting lazy" Dan teased her as she got up from her seat to join him over in her lounging area of her office

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Eleanor asked as he handed her a half of his sandwich so that she could eat before she flopped down on the seat across from him

"I'm on lunch break. My next class isn't meeting, so I'm free until soccer practice" Dan told her

"What class doesn't meet? That's ridiculous. For how much tuition is, you should be going to school seven days a week" Eleanor replied

"AP English" Dan replied "The teacher ate the sushi, and came down with food poisoning. No substitute teacher was able to be brought in" he relayed to her

"That still sounds unacceptable" Eleanor said

"I'm not going to go against the faculty. I trust the judgment" Dan laughed

"I'm so sure" Eleanor joined in on the laughter "So you thought to come see me, that was sweet" she smiled

"You forgot your lunch that Blair packed for you" Dan said

"I forgot it on purpose. She has me eating this carrot casserole that makes me gag" Eleanor said "Though I do find it odd that you're able to get a sandwich, while the rest of us are eating carrot crap" she said

"That's because I don't allow her to tell me what to eat" Dan replied as Eleanor just looked at him knowing that he was stretching the truth in many ways "Or because I make sure she doesn't see me at lunch time" he then added as she laughed

"I knew it! I knew you were dodging her" Eleanor declared "Blair is right, you're so transparent" she stated

"Not a fan of the carrots, I just throw it away once I get to the lockers" Dan told her

"Have you heard anything from her?" Eleanor asked

"Who, Blair?" Dan asked unsure as to who she was talking about

"Your mother" Eleanor said as Dan let out a sigh "I don't care about frustrating you, we're going to discuss it" she said

"What's there to discuss? She left" Dan replied "I'm used to it" he said

"But I thought you were going to attempt to smooth things over?" Eleanor asked "Or at least that's what Blair told me" she said

"Well, I thought twice about it and just decided to let her go" Dan replied

"So you're perfectly fine with her being gone while the latest revelation has your sister locked away in a room?" Eleanor asked

"I was hoping to avoid that talk with you. I get that with Blair, I was hoping that with you…we could just chill. Besides I had something else in mind to get your advice on" Dan said

"On?" Eleanor asked intrigued

"Are we dropping the mother issue?" Dan asked her

"No" Eleanor quickly replied before he lowered his head "Tell me about this advice you need?" she asked

"If it gets us off the topic of my family…I need your help in coming up with a first date" Dan said

"First date? I thought you went on one all ready?" Eleanor asked

"We kind of skipped that step. Now I've told her and asked Blair out on a date, and I have nothing as to what we could do" Dan said

"Take her out to eat, that's usually the normal thing to do" Eleanor said

"I know, but I want to avoid the normal. Come up with something where I put actual thought into it" Dan said

"So you're going for the woo factor? Nice" Eleanor said "You could always do something that incorporates something special between the two of you. Song? Theme? Moment….anything really, just capitalize on it" she said

"Song, theme, moment….I like that" Dan said as he took a moment to think

"I could have my secretary arrange something down in the Plaza" Eleanor suggested

"I kind of wanted to make this a Dan Humphrey original" Dan told

"Then by all means, flex your muscle on this one" Eleanor laughed

"Though I will still need the advice of a woman with a great sense of taste" Dan said as Eleanor smiled so proudly "Do you think Dorota get off early so she can help me?" he then asked causing the smile to fade from Eleanor's face as she knew he was teasing her. Grabbing the pillow beside her, Eleanor threw it over in Dan's direction while all he could do was laugh

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Eleanor asked him as he straightened himself up from dodging the pillow she had thrown at him

"I was thinking food, dancing, and a good set up. Something like you see in the movies" Dan replied as he lay back on the sofa "Have any ideas in that area?" he asked as Eleanor took a moment to think to herself

"I think I have some ideas to help you" Eleanor told him

**Because your love your love your love is my drug**

**Your love your love your love(I said)**

**Your love your love your love is my drug**

**Your love your love your love**

Lounging on the sofa, Dan had made himself comfortable as he scoured the internet in search of ideas on how to make the most romantic first date. Usually he would chalk a date up to just consisting of the latest movie that caught his eye, but he wanted to give Blair a night that she wouldn't forget. It was no surprise that Blair was a girl that liked romance, and since her only romantic relationship was with Nate Archibald; he figured that not much romance was exchanged. Dan wanted to give her that relationship where she could expect to be treated with respect and like she was worth it. After everything that he had been dealing with, Dan was just lucky that she was still sticking by him through it all, and a part of him was glad that he could depend on her to be there. Though Dan wasn't quite comfortable letting her in completely because even he had no idea how he felt on certain things in his life, Dan wanted to show gratitude. Clapping in excitement to see the food had finally showed up, Eleanor quickly jumped up from her chair at her desk to join Dan on the sofa. Acting like food deprived children, Dan and Eleanor eagerly began to tear open the cartons like vultures while Eleanor's secretary just looked on in surprise at this side of Eleanor that she had never seen. Testing out the variety of foods that she ordered so that they could have a variety to choose from, Dan and Eleanor were not shy on expressing how good each bite was.

"Should I order more food?" Eleanor's secretary asked

"Yes" Dan replied in pure bliss at the pleasure that was taking place in his mouth

"Get chicken….ooh, with mashed potatoes" Eleanor said

"I don't see Blair eating chicken" Dan replied

"It's for me. I'm craving chicken" Eleanor replied as Dan just laughed at her.

**I don't care what people say**

**The rush is worth the price I pay**

**I get so high when you're with me**

**But crash and crave you when you leave**

Unable to get out of a grueling practice, Dan had to put his planning on hold. With the season opener looming, and a highly anticipated scrimmage against the state champions, Dan knew that asking Coach Matthews out of practice was not an option he could exercise. Hunching over to catch his breath after finishing up the first half of practice, Dan couldn't wait for the end to come because it felt like Coach Matthews had turned it up a notch on him especially to be at his best for the scrimmage. Walking over towards the sideline to grab a swig of water from his water bottle, Dan couldn't help but notice the guys looking over off in the directions of the bleachers. Usually when the guys had turned their attention to something, it was always a hot girl that was passing by. Going through the crowd to see what it was that they were looking at, Dan was surprised to see that it was Eleanor that they were looking at. Sitting on her phone, Eleanor hadn't given up on helping Dan with his perfect evening as she began to treat it like it was business.

"What's the big deal?" Dan turned to ask the guys

"Eleanor. Waldorf. At soccer practice" Kenny replied "That's big" he then said as Dan just shook his head at how ridiculous his teammates were being.

"Hold on one second please" Eleanor said before she covered the end of the phone to wave over in Dan's direction. Noticing the woman trying to catch his friend's attention, Carter nudged Dan to turn and look over in her direction "Yeah, you're doing great out there. Keep kicking the…ball, I guess" she said unsure of what she was supposed to be cheering about when it came to the sport of soccer "Also, what color scheme were you going for?" she then asked as the guys let out a bit of laughter

**Hey, so I got a question**

**Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?**

**Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum**

**Is my love your drug?**

**Your drug?**

**Huh, your drug?**

**Huh, your drug?**

**Is my love your drug?**

Standing at the desired location of where he planned to woo Blair for the night of their first date, Dan looked around as he could visually see how he wanted everything to play out. The only thing that needed to be done was put it all together, literally. Assisting the workers, and telling them exactly what she wanted them to do, Eleanor was clearly in her area of always staying control even when it had nothing to do with her line of profession. Walking over to join Dan as he took in the scenery, Eleanor hoped that she had chosen the right location as that was the only thing that she had managed to really have a say in. Dan made it obvious that he had a clear vision of how he wanted the night to go, and Eleanor didn't want to stand in the way of letting him express his opinions. Though she knew that she would probably be behind in work, Eleanor enjoyed spending the afternoon with Dan as they got caught up in the enjoyment of hanging out together. Turning to look at Eleanor, Dan couldn't help but smile as he was just happy that he had something to look forward to as opposed to dreading the worst that was sure to come his way. Dan was just happy that for one afternoon he got to focus on being a teenage boy as opposed to being a grown man.

"Thanks, for all of this" Dan told her

"It's no problem" Eleanor said as she kept her attention to the scenery before them "Oh how I wish I was a teenage girl again. I remember going on my first date with Harold" she laughed

"Really? What'd you do?" Dan asked

"He took me to a book club meeting. That night it was a debate, so he wanted to show that he was a big man on campus. He got up and made all these crazy statements about the book" Eleanor laughed

"What was so wrong about that?" Dan asked

"The required book was Pride and Prejudice, he read the Catcher and the Rye" Eleanor replied

"Oh, that makes a big difference" Dan laughed

"First dates can set the precedence of it all, it creates the allusion of what fairytale your relationship will orbit around" Eleanor said "Take a moment to enjoy this, enjoy being young. It will fade quickly" she advised him

"I'd ask you to dance but I'm afraid you might not remember how to bust a move" Dan teased

"I'm afraid you might not be able to keep up" Eleanor fired back as she laughed

"Probably not. Probably not" Dan laughed

**Because your love your love your love is my drug**

**Your love your love your love(I said)**

**Your love your love your love is my drug**

**Your love your love your love**

**Because your love your love your love is my drug**

**Your love your love your love(I said)**

**Your love your love your love is my drug**

**Your love your love your love**

**Hey, hey, so**

**You love, your love your love, is my drug(She says) **

**I like your beard **

* * *

><p>An awkward silence filled between the two girls as it was still quite unusual for them to be together in the same space; Blair thought of lists of things to tell her but couldn't find the words to say to her. Jenny had no ill feelings towards Blair because Jenny could see that Blair was trying with her. Reasons as to why she was trying so hard always came back to the fact that she was dating Dan now, though Jenny never took Blair as one to play nice when she really didn't want to. She could've spent an eternity trying to figure out why Blair does the things she does, but Jenny knew that it was a mystery that she wasn't quite anxious to figure out. Finally arriving at the desired location, Jenny hesitantly got out of the town car and began to look around the area to see if anything looked familiar to her. Nothing seemed to make sense to her as it seemed like Blair and Jenny were even in the city anymore. Leading the way, Blair looked back to see that Jenny had a skeptical look on her face as she followed behind her, so Blair knew that she had to be more than prepared to give her reasoning once Jenny did find out what this was all about. Opening the door to the brick house building, Blair held it opened for Jenny before Jenny finally entered to grow even more confused as to where she was. Turning her attention towards the two chairs that sat in the area, Jenny felt as if this was some sort of waiting room that they were in.<p>

"What is this?" Jenny asked with a look of confusion on her face

"This is a building" Blair replied not knowing how stupid that answer was until she said it

"I get that, but what is this building exactly?" Jenny asked as a woman walked out in a nice dress suit with a name tag pinned on her lapel

"Hi, we've been expecting you" The woman smiled as she approached Blair

"We had a late start, but hopefully we're not too late" Blair smiled at the woman as she greeted her

"What's going on?" Jenny asked as Blair and the woman continued to talk

"So will we be touring the facility?" The woman asked "If so, I think we have some of our meetings in session that you can look in on to check out" she said

"Are we allowed to do that?" Blair asked

"Yes, but it will be a brief peek. We want to ensure privacy" The woman smiled "So shall we get started?" she then asked

"No, no. I'm still confused here, where exactly are we?" Jenny asked as she stepped in front of Blair and the woman "Don't give me that generic answer, tell me the truth" she demanded of Blair

"Maybe I should give you two some time alone" The woman suggested as she looked on at Blair then back to Jenny as if she knew without needing to know for sure who the visit was for. Walking back through the door, Jenny turned her attention back to Blair.

"So, are you going to talk? Are you going to explain to me where we're at?" Jenny asked

"Did you have to be so rude?" Blair asked in disbelief as Jenny just sighed in frustration

"I'm not playing these games Blair. Either you tell me what's going on or me leave" Jenny threatened as Blair took a moment to think

"This is a rape treatment center" Blair replied so softly that the words almost were hard to hear for Jenny. All it took was that one word to awaken Jenny's senses to the fact that she was once again the freak show of the Upper Eastside. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked on at Blair, hoping that this was all some big joke

"Why would you bring me here?" Jenny asked

"Because….you need help, and I'm not sure there is anyone that can really help you if you're not even willing to accept it yet" Blair replied

"So you take it upon yourself to tell the world that I've been raped!" Jenny questioned in disbelief

"I didn't tell the world" Blair replied finding that Jenny was being dramatic

"You might has well have" Jenny said

"But I didn't" Blair quickly replied "Look, Dan can only do so much for you. Your mom….well, that's a whole different subject. I want to help you, but I can only help you in the ways that I feel is best" she said

"And what exactly is that supposed to be? Lock me away in some facility because I happen to be the first girl you've ever known to be sexually abused" Jenny said "Yeah, that's great reasoning. She's been abused, let's put her in a facility because when I was dealing with my eating disorder, a facility worked wonders for me" she said sarcastically with each word she said "Newsflash, it doesn't always help" she said

"My eating disorder may not be in the same class as being sexually assaulted, but I know that once I started talking about it and accepting that I had a problem…it made a hell of a difference" Blair said

"I'm sick of talking about it!" Jenny yelled "That's what everyone fails to understand. I don't want to talk about what happened. I want to forget what happened, I want to move on with my life, but you can't seem to let me do that" she said as tears streamed down her face

"I'm trying to help you" Blair said

"No, you're trying to use my problem as a means to cure your problem" Jenny quickly replied "I'm not stupid" she said

"I never said you were" Blair replied

"Then stop acting like you can manipulate me into something that I don't want to do. I don't want to take down a queen and dethrone her empire…who even talks like that to begin with?" Jenny stated "I just want to be left alone" she said

"And what exactly is being left alone getting you? You're in a room all the time, staring at four walls. You've practically fallen off the face of the planet, while Dan is flipping through pages just so he can figure out how to talk to you in a way that he can be close to you again" Blair said

"And this is my fault?" Jenny asked in disbelief "I didn't ask to be raped! I didn't ask to be stuck in a room all day! I didn't ask for my brother to feel alienated from me!" she yelled

"No, you didn't, but there is still time to change that because…" Blair said before Jenny interrupted

"Don't feed me that crap about being the survivor, I know it's suppose to empower me to buck up and grab life by the horns, but it doesn't" Jenny told her "You don't know what it's like to be trapped inside your own personal hell. You don't know what it's like to look at your body and feel so disgusted and dirty even though you've taken twenty showers a day. You don't know what its like to have your first time be with someone thrusting so hard inside of you that it feels like your insides are going to rip open. You don't know what it's like to want to be punched in the face again while he's having sex with you because you just want to unconscious. You don't know what it's like to try so hard to be something you know you'll never be again. You just don't know" she cried "So please, give it up. Find someone else to take under your wing because I don't want it" she said before she stormed out of the room and went back outside.

* * *

><p>Blair wasn't quite sure of what she hoped with Jenny that day, but she just couldn't manage to shake the words Jenny said out of her head. A girl's first time is always the epitome or the single event she'll always remember, but Blair didn't know what it was to be robbed of that experience. Though Blair's first time was with the person she had fallen madly in love, who happened to be her best friends boyfriend, she didn't know the severity of being robbed of a moment like that. Dropping Jenny off at the loft, Blair couldn't help but feel defeat as she knew that Jenny needed more than just the simple hope of one day things will be better, Jenny needed a place to talk and vent about the things that happened. Resigned to deal with this tomorrow, Blair had chalked the day up as a loss in her column but would be ready for a new plan the next day. Leaning up against the elevator wall, Blair ran through her mind the list of things she wanted to do to unwind after finishing homework of course, but her mind was set on a hot bubble bath to ease the tension that was building in her. Stepping off the elevator, Blair could immediately hear the sounds of laughter come from within the living room area, where she saw Dan and her mother flipping through old photo albums. Looking up, Dan took his attention away from the captured paper moments as his heart nearly raced a thousand miles per minute at the sight of Blair.<p>

"Where have you been?" Eleanor asked her daughter

"Out" Blair replied "No AP English, so I thought I would catch up on some shopping" she sighed

"Shopping? Would this happen to be for a date that I've heard so much about?" Eleanor smiled as she asked while Blair flopped down on the sofa across from them

"I'm a bit worried that you've become too invested in my personal life" Blair replied

"You're dating an employee, I'm plenty invested" Eleanor said

"And the employee is sitting here" Dan said reminding them of his presence so they wouldn't divulge too much information

"You guys decide to break out the old photo albums. The one's when daddy and you were at college, what's that about?" Blair asked

"Dan happens to think I lived in the Jurassic ages, so I figured I show him what was hip then" Eleanor said

"That's because you did live in the Jurassic ages" Blair laughed

"Really? How can you two be so daft?" Eleanor laughed

"Because you trying to be hip makes me worry about your hip" Blair teased

"You can make all the jokes you want, I happened to be a stone cold fox back then" Eleanor said as she showed them a picture of her when she was younger

"Speaking of you being a go getter, what is this I hear about you being at the boys' soccer practice?" Blair asked as she leaned in to look at the picture while Dan and Eleanor tried to think of excuses

"She was thinking about designing new uniforms….I told her about how I hated our new ones" Dan lied

"So you're going to sports wear now?" Blair questioned

"Possibly…no. Had a thought, then it left when I saw how much perspiration goes on that type of clothing. Waldorf collections don't do well with sweat or any other bodily fluid" Eleanor said

"Great idea, I think that'll keep your company in tact" Blair laughed at her mother "You got a chance to see Humphrey play, tell me is he has good as they say?" she asked

"Good enough for you to actually come to a game" Dan smiled

"Two words. Stiff. Bleachers" Blair replied

"And on that note, I'll leave you guys be" Eleanor said as she got up from her seat on the sofa

"Way to be hip and catch the hint" Blair laughed as she got up from her seat to cuddle up close to Dan on the sofa he was on

"Yeah, yeah" Eleanor replied as she made her way into her office

"I missed you" Blair sighed as she leaned up to kiss Dan on the lips

"Really, with all that shopping you were doing" Dan joked "Were you really trying to find something to wear for our date?" she asked

"At first I was perfect secure with what was in my closet, but when I saw the latest collection at BCBG, I had to update" Blair laughed

"You don't have to buy a pretty dress. I like you just the way you are" Dan said as he linked their hands together

"That's sweet" Blair smiled "But you're still not getting any" she laughed as Dan lowered his head in defeat "What exactly will we be doing on our first official date?" she then asked

"Stuff" Dan replied

"Humphrey, I need more than stuff. I need words, nouns to be exact" Blair said

"You and me. Going somewhere" Dan smiled "Those are excellent nouns" he laughed

"You, getting blue balls. Gotta love the verb in that sentence" Blair replied back

"Shouldn't us not having sex be a mutual decision?" Dan asked

"I think of us having sex like a car and a garage. You need somewhere to park, and I'm that shade that provides it. If my garage door doesn't open, then you're stuck outside" Blair said

"Then what are the garage hours?" Dan asked

"We're seasonal. Check back around Christmas, we're very big on traditions" Blair joked as Dan couldn't help but laugh "Though I do have to admit that this morning was pretty good" she stated

"And it could continue being good if…" Dan began to say before Blair interrupted

"But that has to stop" Blair told "That's just the gateway to other things, and we have to avoid that" she said

"Okay, at first I thought this was about helping the relationship grow, but now I think this is you trying to have control on whether we have sex or not" Dan said

"And would that be a bad thing….I'm not just going to have sex with you because you want to" Blair said

"I get that, but you've shut down every aspect of us even having sex" Dan told her

"Look, I like having sex. I really like it to the point where I wonder why the hell I waited so long, but we first started out as some twisted form of being sex buddies…" Blair said before Dan interrupted

"I strongly disagree with that statement" Dan protested

"So you just secretly liked me? You wanted to have sex that night?" Blair asked trying to prove her point

"Maybe that night was not supposed to happen, but I did care about you" Dan said

"And you were certain? You were so certain that you knew that moment that you were ready to end things with Serena?" Blair asked before Dan just fell back against the sofa to let out a groan of frustration

"Why are you being so difficult?" Dan groaned as Blair just laughed at how sexually frustrated he was becoming "You're the only girl I've slept with. No other girl, doesn't that count for something?" he asked

"Yeah, you're loyal" Blair smiled "Thanks for that" she patted him on the face

"Is this because I don't want us to say the whole I love you to each other yet? Is this your way of putting your own conditions on the relationship?" Dan quickly asked as the thought popped into his head

"No, I'm not that evil" Blair replied as she put her feet up on Dan's lap while she got more comfortable "Have you talked with Jenny?" she asked

"Yeah, a little while ago. She's at home, in her room, no surprise there" Dan sighed "I almost think that we should just put the house phone in her room, and take the cell phone away. In order to use the cell phone, you have to have a life outside of the house" he said

"You must be on the chapter about dealing with your frustrations?" Blair questioned in a sarcastic tone

"I'm at the chapter where I just want my little sister to okay" Dan said

"And what does your mom say?" Blair asked

"She's out of the equation. I have to figure this out, so I know we can poke fun at a book, but at this point the book is all I have to figure out how to breakthrough with Jenny" Dan sighed

"I hate that you have to deal with this" Blair said as she rested her head in the nape of his neck

"I hate it too, but I'm perfectly fine with doing this. I have to keep this family together, and I'm going to give it all I got" Dan told her "But I want to make our first date special, and I will work tirelessly to give that to you" he smiled

"I was thinking, usually first dates set the precedence of the possibility of that second date. If I don't like you on our first date, does that mean I can dump you?" Blair asked as Dan just rolled his eyes while laughter escaped his lips

"Only you would say that" Dan laughed

"Can I?" Blair asked again with a bit of laughter in her voice

* * *

><p>Sitting on her bed, Eric looked on at the closed curtains that made reading anything in her room nearly impossible. The desk lights and the lamps she had in her room served as the light that sun would've provided if the curtain were opened, but Eric didn't have the heart to request anything more than what she was willing to give in this moment. Flipping through his magazine on all things computers, Eric couldn't help but notice that Carter had sent him a text. Not wanting to tear away from hanging out with Jenny, Eric ignored the text for later as his main focus was just being with Jenny. Though he hated that it took Jenny getting raped for them to start talking again, but he hated that it took something like this for him to realize how deeply he still cared about her. Jenny hadn't really hung out with many since she didn't feel like explaining over and over again as to why she had skipped out on all things social, Eric viewed it as a privilege that Jenny was letting him in after being gone so long. Her eyes began to flutter open from the heat that was coming through the cracks of the curtains, but more came from the heat of the lamps that she had on for them. Summer wasn't something Jenny had a chance to experience at full capacity like most, but Jenny could only imagine what it'd be like to walk around in skimpy clothing that was weather approved rather than parent approved. Turning her attention to Eric, Jenny felt relieved to know that someone was joining her in this personal hell.<p>

"I forget what it's like to be in here" Eric smiled "I always feel like I have the slightest clue, but it's always a fresh reminder of what it is to be in the great Jenny Humphrey's room" he went on to laugh

"It looks more depressing than it used to be" Jenny sighed

"No, it's something different. Change is good" Eric replied

"Really?" Jenny questioned him sarcastically "So you're perfectly okay with the curtains being closed and these heat ray lamps being on?" she asked him

"Perfectly content with it. In fact, I like that we're getting back to the lamps. It's very old school of you" Eric said before Jenny pushed him onto the floor causing him to laugh

"You can be honest. This is depressing. My life is depressing" Jenny stated

"You're dealing with something that can't just go away so easily" Eric assured her

"You can't even say it" Jenny said "Say the big issue that I'm dealing with" she said

"I can say it" Eric replied "You're dealing with being ra…okay, it's a little hard to say it" he said

"Well, it's hard dealing with it" Jenny sighed "Blair tried to fix me yesterday" she then blurted out

"Fix you?" Eric laughed as he asked her "How did she attempt to fix you?" he asked becoming a bit intrigued

"She took me to some rape treatment facility in….I don't think even think we were in New York, if so we were on the outskirts" Jenny said

"What was wrong with the facility?" Eric asked

"Nothing, but I'm not going to be forced to do something" Jenny said

"But what was wrong with the facility?" Eric asked once again

"I didn't look at the facility, I was too pissed to even realize I was in a building" Jenny explained "Why are you asking about the facility? You're missing the point" she told him

"I get the point, Blair is a bit much, but I don't think she was completely wrong" Eric said hoping that Jenny wouldn't get too upset by his statement

"Blair is more than enough, she's….frustrating" Jenny said

"So frustrating that you worshipped her for so long" Eric laughed at his friend "She shows interest in you, which has me a bit concern, but she has interest in helping you and you turn her away" he said

"Because…" Jenny said before Eric interrupted

"I get that you don't want to be forced into doing something, but when will you do something?" Eric questioned

"Why is this a race to get over my issue? I'm sorry that I can't just move on" Jenny said

"No one is asking you to move on and forget that it…" Eric said before Jenny interrupted

"Not it Eric, rape. Forget that I was raped, that's the sentence you should say" Jenny replied

"Fine, no one is asking you to forget that you were raped, but people are trying to help you start over…to get that fresh start on putting your life back together. While I enjoy the closed curtains for the reasons of being related to Serena van der Woodsen and that everything I do is going to be published for that simple fact, I think sooner or later you have to get back to your life" Eric told her

"Easier said than done" Jenny quickly replied

"Yeah, I just hope that you can get to the action part of it" Eric said "I'm your friend, and I want you to get back to the point where you're comfortable in your own skin" he said

"And if that never happens?" Jenny asked

"It will. You just have to open up the curtains" Eric told her before his cell began to vibrate

"Go ahead, answer it" Jenny sighed as she laid back on the bed

"It'll only be a minute" Eric said as he got up from his seat on the bed

"Yeah, yeah. Take the call so I can figure out what the hell I'm going to do about Blair" Jenny waved him off as he stepped out of her room to take the call.

"Hey, what's up?" Eric asked as he closed the door behind him

"Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for this whole morning" Carter said as he slammed down the money on the counter for his next bid on the batch of games that were going on tonight "I have a proposition for you" he said

"Oh, no. That doesn't sound good. What proposition do you have in mind?" Eric asked

"Tag teaming it up for another round of games. I pulled in a substantial amount off of the Bears game, and I need your expertise on the Lions and Falcons game" Carter said

"Uh, okay. Not sure how I can help you" Eric replied "How much did you win exactly?" he then asked

"Enough to make a big move that I was planning on telling you about, but if you fail to help a friend out then that's a secret I won't be able to tell" Carter laughed

"Big move sounds impressive, but not sure how I can help you. It was pure luck the last time" Eric said

"Or something along the lines of sheer stats as you called it" Carter told him "C'mon, sprinkle some of that magic on me" he pleaded

"Fine, but give me some hint on this big move you're planning?" Eric asked once again

"Can't do that just yet" Carter replied "So lets get started on those picks of yours?" he asked

"If I had to choose, I'd take Falcons" Eric said "They've built up the receiving core, so it's a bit better than the Bears" he said

"And you said you didn't know sports" Carter scoffed at his earlier admission

"Well, I pick up here and there" Eric laughed

* * *

><p>Camera's flashes ran rapid as Bart spoke at the podium of the grand opening of the latest business that Bass Industries had ties with. The media had become well aware of Chuck's legal trouble, which made it all the more necessary for Bart to want to show a united front with his son for the sake of the company. Throughout his speech, Bart would drop lines of the importance of family, which only made Chuck laugh to himself as Bart knew nothing about being a family man. Chuck could only look on in disbelief by how many people were buying and soaking up everything that Bart was saying as if he were spouting off top secret knowledge rather than lies that he created on the spot. Looking out into the crowd, Chuck let out a sigh of frustration as he could see Georgina standing off on the side, enjoying the lies that Bart was throwing out. In his mind, Chuck did his best to figure out why Georgina felt the need to be at such a meaningless event like this, but found it to be too much of a mind fart to do so. Growing tired of the speech, Chuck was unable to hide his frustrations with having to be a prop in the pictures of a happy family that happened to be a part of a lucrative business in New York until he finally just to the mic off of himself and headed off stage. Following behind the young man, Darren remained photo sharp as he caught up with Chuck backstage in the alley of the building.<p>

"What are you doing?" Darren asked as he grabbed onto his arm to turn Chuck around

"I'm not going to stand out there and be a part of all the lies. Family man that cares about the future of the kids? What the hell is that!" Chuck asked in disbelief "I look like an idiot" he then stated

"You look like a kid that wants to get his reputation on track from being that of a rapist" Darren said

"Well as my attorney, you should know that I'm innocent" Chuck said as he began to loosen up his tie

"Yes, but I need you to suck it up and smile for the damn camera's" Darren told him "This is as much public relations for you as it is for him" he reasoned

"Have you completed what we talked about?" Chuck asked

"Oh come on Chuck!" Darren growled in frustration

"Did you?" Chuck asked angrily "You're my attorney, you're supposed to do what is best for me" he pointed out

"All of which I have done, but you don't make it easy with these stunts you like to pull" Darren said

"Yeah, well if you completed what I ask then you would see that this would help me on my path to redemption" Chuck sighed just as Bart came charging up to them

"Just what the hell is you're problem!" Bart said angrily at his son

"I got bored. Figured you had it under control" Chuck told his father in his pompous manner

"Oh, you got bored?" Bart asked with a bit of an angry smirk on his face as he walked towards his son "You trying to screw things up for yourself?" he asked

"Myself!" Chuck questioned in disbelief "This isn't about me, this is about Bass Industries…always has been" he yelled at his father before Bart began to push him around

"You selfish brat. I'm trying to clean up the mess you made, and you can't even sit still for a span of fifteen minutes. Do I have to fucking baby sit you!" Bart said giving him a final push that sent Chuck falling to the floor

"Stop!" Darren yelled as he got in between the two just as Chuck got up from the floor to charge at Bart "You want to fix your image, then start by leaving the death matches back at the mansion" he told them angrily

"All I ask is that you give a damn about other people than yourself!" Bart shouted "Is that so hard for you to do" he said angrily

"Why! Why should I care about helping you!" Chuck asked

"Because I'm the guy that has more can control over your future than anyone else" Bart said as he began to loosen up his cuff links

"What the hell does that mean?" Chuck asked knowing that his father meant more than what he was saying

"You plan to run wild on my dime, and then you will do as I say. I own your ass until eighteen, but even then I have the say so of if you can live the life you're so accustomed to. This stunt, this behavior will only land your ass in a nine to five all while making minimum wage" Bart told him

"You can't do that" Chuck said "Mom…"he began to say before Bart interrupted him

"Your mother isn't here anymore. I'm your legal guardian, I'm going to be the single reason why I will make or break you" Bart told him

"You can't do that" Chuck reasoned

"I can and I will" Bart said "You want your trust fund, then you dance and sing to my tune" he threatened "So if I want you to tap dance your ass the whole way through a benefit dinner, you damn well better do it" he smirked

"Does this make you happy? Bullying your own son?" Chuck asked

"No, I just figured its time you learn a life lesson. Here's one, don't bite the hand that feeds" Bart said as he straightened up his lapel to his liking "I love you to death son" he smirked before he turned back to look at his team of assistants that had come towards them "Let's take in more questions from the media, then talk up the benefit dinner for tomorrow night" he said as he walked over towards the stage just as Georgina slinked past them to head over towards Chuck. Seeing that Chuck had received his usual Bart Bass verbal abuse session, Georgina just laughed at Bart's earlier statement of being the family man.

"I'm going to handle the press. Try to stay out of trouble" Darren said as he headed over towards the stage

"Darren" Chuck called out causing Darren to stop dead in his tracks before he turned to look at Chuck "What more do you need to see….please, take care of what I asked" he said

"Do you really want to risk it?" Darren asked

"What other choice do I have" Chuck replied as Darren just nodded

"I'll think about it" Darren sighed before he finally headed back out to greet the media

"You look like hell" Georgina laughed

"I don't have time for you" Chuck stated as he tried to clean himself up

"Yes because your time is usually spent getting your ass kicked by daddy dearest" Georgina laughed "I thought you'd be tougher than that" she then stated

"This from the girl, whose parents find her second best to her beloved sister" Chuck replied

"That lacked zest" Georgina laughed "Maybe we need good old Danny boy to punch some fight in you" she teased

"All caused by you" Chuck stated "Are you that bored that no one will play with you?" he asked

"I'd let you play with me, but I hear you have a problem with the word no" Georgina laughed "Rape? I never took you as a forceful entry kind of guy, but then again our times together weren't exactly romantic" she said

"My time with you was pleasing the urge, not enjoyment" Chuck stated

"Whether enjoyment or not, all things remain the same with you Chuck" Georgina said as she walked up close to him "You will always be everyone's mistake. I like to look at your existence this way…you were a waste of sperm, when you should've been a blow job" she said so coldly as Chuck couldn't find it within himself to give a response to counter her dagger of an insult "Thanks for the show, I was in desperate need of some dysfunction" she smiled before she walked off down the alley.

* * *

><p>Sitting at his desk, Dan typed away on his computer as he finished up a chapter on his book that he had been so eager about over the summer. The idea of course came to him after suffering heartache of the worst kind, which was all by miscommunication but it had fueled those nights of looming questions that entered his mind. Learning the truth of what really happened that night had helped him, but left Dan wondering what he should do about the book that was written about the infamous group of teens that ran the Upper Eastside as he knew it. The material that he had put together made way for diverse, complex characters that he could only dream of; Dan knew that he was sitting on a gold mind, but at the expense of others. The Insider as he had come to call it had been his deep secret from those that knew him best, but for now was just past time activity. Hearing rumblings come from within the kitchen, Dan logged off his lap top and headed into the kitchen to see that Jenny was getting a late night snack.<p>

"You're still here?" Jenny asked

"I'll take that as a good thing, but I was going over to Carter's for a bit" Dan sighed "What you are going to do for the rest of the night?" he asked

"Oh, just go to the statue of Liberty. Then have lunch at the Plaza with a few of the socialites" Jenny said sarcastically

"At least your sarcasm is still in tact" Dan laughed to himself "Do you need any help with your homework?" he then asked

"No, I've got it under control just about. The persuasive essay is going to take me forever, but I have it down" Jenny said as she ran her hand through her hair

"Well if you need any help, I'm the guy to ask" Dan told her as a moment of silence came between the two siblings as they weren't quite sure what to ask the other

"So she left again?" Jenny asked in reference to her mother "Don't know why that surprises me, but I guess I should be used to it" she said

"Yeah, if that's anything we know…it's about a mother leaving" Dan sighed "We'll be fine though. We're better under pressure anyways" he told her

"This family is always under pressure" Jenny said "But maybe….maybe your right about us being better. Did she say anything to you?" she then asked

"Nothing I haven't heard" Dan replied "Our conversation really didn't even consist of anything worth mentioning. Just wasted words" he then said

"Well so much for mom sticking around then" Jenny said as she looked on at her brother "I wanted to tell you, when it all happened…I wanted to tell you" she told him

"Then why? I thought we were close?" Dan asked "I would've been there for you. I would've helped you figure out what to do" he told her

"I didn't want to put that pressure on you" Jenny said

"Pressure? Jen, you're my sister. I'm supposed to look out for you and protect you" Dan said

"No, you're supposed to be my brother, not my father" Jenny stated as tears welled up in her eyes "You and I both know that you have too much pressure from this family as is to have added weight put on. I guess I just feared that you would break on this one" she then said

"I'm still standing. I haven't broken on this one" Dan stated "There is nothing that can surprise me when it comes to this family, so consider me unbreakable with anything else" he told her

"Rape is hardly something that you take in stride" Jenny said "I'm not even sure how I truly feel about it" she replied

"Especially with Chuck walking around in the open like the cocky son of a bitch that he is….that won't help matters" Dan shrugged

"Chuck didn't…" Jenny began to say before Dan interrupted

"I wish he could get what's coming to him. If anyone deserves to get his ass beat, it's him" Dan went on to comment

"Do you ever think about letting up on him, Chuck's had to deal with the fall out of this" Jenny said as Dan looked at her in disbelief

"Okay, I must've been looping out for a second there. Why are you defending Chuck of all people? The guy that forced himself on you" Dan questioned

"Because Dan, Chuck didn't do it" Jenny told him as Dan just looked at her in complete confusion

"Then who did? Who else would have motive to rape you for the hell of it?" Dan asked

"Look, I don't want to get into the details of it, but just trust me on this. Chuck didn't do this" Jenny said hoping that her brother would understand

"Everyone wants to paint Chuck as some saint or a kid that made the wrong decision, so we have to forgive and forget. I know Chuck, and he did this. Why you want to protect him is just baffling to me, but you don't have to be afraid to go against him….nothing is going to happen if you stand by the fact that he did this" Dan told his sister

"But he didn't!" Jenny exclaimed

"Then who did? Who did this?" Dan asked as Jenny went mute on the question "That's what I thought" he said getting the confirmation he needed from her silence "Chuck deserves what's coming to him, and I sure as hell will be in the front row cheering on whatever karma comes his way" he said

"So you don't believe me?" Jenny asked as tears welled up in her eyes as she looked on at her brother "You think I would lie about something like that?" she asked

"I hate to even think this, but Chuck has a way of making promises that will never come true…I think you still believe he can be good, but have yet to realize who he really is" Dan said as every being in him hated that he just couldn't take his sister's word on anything about Chuck Bass

"I'm sorry you feel that way" Jenny replied as the tension became too much for her as she broke eye contact with him

"Me too" Dan said before he walked over to grab his coat "I should go" he then said shyly

"Maybe you should" Jenny agreed as tears welled up in her eyes while watching her brother leave. In her heart, Jenny knew that there was once upon a time that Dan would've believed her if she said the sky was purple, but with lie she concealed, Jenny knew that he doubted her a bit more than usual.

* * *

><p><strong>Some say the devil be a mystical thing<strong>

**I say the devil he a walking a fool, he a liar, conjurer and a thief**

**He try to tell you what you want**

**Try to tell you what to ...**

Fixing up his tie, Chuck found hands tugging at every point of his body so that he looked suitable for the photo that was needed. Chuck had heard so much about Bass Industries in the span of two days that he found himself becoming even more disgusted with the fact that this was the family business that he was supposed to inherit. Chuck knew that if it were up to his father, Chuck would be off in a boarding school in Switzerland that would put him out of contact with everything he knew. The only reason why Bart Bass bothered to even present the fact that he was a father was because he needed something tangible to show for all the lies he told everyone. Getting the final okay from the team of assistants that Bart had, Chuck made his way out on stage on queue for the photo opportunity. Cameras went off as Bart and Chuck posed together on stage, glancing out of the corner of his eye at his father, Chuck could see that Bart loved the fact that he had Chuck by the balls and there was nothing Chuck could do about it. Blackmailing for parenting was how Chuck saw his father's parenting style, which only made him hate his father even more.

**Standing at the point**

**The road it cross you down**

**What is at your back? **

**Which way do you turn?**

**Who will come to find you first?**

**Your devils or your gods?**

**Mmmm...**

Heading back into her room, Blair's face lit up when she saw that Dan had sent her a text message. Dan had always been one to let her know of his whereabouts because he had the habit of always being over at the penthouse than anywhere else, so to warn her on the times that he wouldn't be over, Dan just felt it was necessary. Blair knew that Dan wasn't the type to go out and do anything crazy like Nate would've while they were together, so she knew his only form of going out would be anything that Carter had them doing. Taking a seat at her vanity station, Blair brushed her hair back before she put it up into ponytail for bed. Just as Blair looked herself over in the mirror for the final approval, Blair couldn't help but notice a picture off in the corner of her mirror. Staring on at the picture for a while, Blair hated to admit that she forgot that this picture even existed. Looking on at the picture, a smile slowly came to Blair's face as she looked on at her belated best friend.

**_[Flashback]_**

**_"You okay?" Katie asked as she looked over at Blair, who was lying across her bed_**

**_"I'm fine" Blair shrugged_**

**_"It's okay to not be. I mean Nate and Chuck were just joking earlier, you're not Serena's shadow" Katie said_**

**_"You say that, but I know deep down you even believe that" Blair told her friend "Serena outshines me in every aspect of my life" she said_**

**_"I wouldn't look at that way, I mean your far superior to all of us in school" Katie pointed out_**

**_"Kate, you've got the best grade point average in the school. I think you can hold your own in that area that once again places me as second best. It's wither you or Serena, I will never win in that scenario" Blair said trying to pass it off as a joke but was failing to hide her emotions_**

**_"You're not second best" Katie told her_**

**_"Then what am I?" Blair asked as tears welled up in her eyes "See, I hate that I even let Chuck get to me because I feel like a baby. I'm used to this, I'm okay with this" she reasoned_**

**_"No your not. You can fool everyone else, but I know it bothers you" Katie said "You hate being in her shadows" she said_**

**_"You two are my best friends, I'd be stupid to make more out of something that isn't there" Blair tried to shake off_**

**_"But it is" Katie said "Look, I know that Serena holds the attention out of all of us, but I know for a fact that you have a special place not only in this group but in this world" she smiled_**

**_"Okay, now you're getting a bit sappy" Blair laughed_**

**_"I'm being serious" Katie nudged her friend "You're a remarkable person Blair Waldorf, and the sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll see that you surpass us all in ways that you can never imagine" she told her friend_**

**_"How so?" Blair asked becoming intrigued with what Katie saw in her that she didn't even see in herself_**

**_"You love hard" Katie told her_**

**_"Love hard? Okay, I'm a bit thrown on that one" Blair laughed_**

**_"You let everyone be who they are with no questions or judgments about it, you allow us to screw up and face life's hardships knowing that you'll always be there for us. I know that sounds stupid, but friendships at our age comes and goes so easily….but you're the constant in all our lives. You're the one person that will fight for the people she loves, no questions asked" Katie told her_**

**_"And you see all of that? Beyond the fact that you two look like models while my body hasn't exactly caught up with the two of you" Blair asked_**

**_"Beauty isn't on the outside, it's in the inside. I know that's corny but I happen to believe in that statement" Katie smiled_**

**_"No, it's not corny" Blair told her friend "I've never heard that….you'd think with a designer as a mother that I would've, but I've never heard that" she said_**

**_"Then maybe that's a phrase that can stay with you for the future. You know for the moments that Chuck and Nate decide to be typical boys" Katie said "Maybe even enough to not mess with the substance you bought, the Ipecac syrup I believe" she said letting Blair know that she knew about the tube she had hidden in her drawer_**

**_"How'd you…" Blair began to ask before Katie interrupted_**

**_"I know all, and I know that messing with that stuff will only lead to problems that you'll soon make excuses for in the end" Katie said as she walked over towards the drawer to pull out the very tube she was talking about "So in an effort to stop you from having any future disorders, I will be taking this away" she smiled as she held up the tube "Promise me that you won't mess with this stuff?" she then asked_**

**_"That's a bit much, don't you think?" Blair asked her friend_**

**_"Promise me Blair" Katie said not letting Blair weasel her way out of this_**

**_"Fine, I promise. I promise not to use this stuff" Blair told her friend_**

**_[End of Flashback]_**

**All your folks think you run my life**

**Say I should be willing to compromise.**

**I say all your demons go back to hell**

**I'll save my soul, save myself.**

Finishing up her dinner, Jenny put her dish away in the sink as she began to clean up a bit behind herself. After twenty minutes worth of cleaning and in and out visit from her father on his way to work, Jenny was resigned to declare her night to is that of nothing exciting. Heading out of the kitchen, Jenny turned out the light before grabbing her cup of soda that she would take to her room. Just as she was well on her way to her room, Jenny heard a knock come from the door. Confused as to who could be coming by so late, Jenny hesitantly made her way over to the door. Still unsure of if she should answer or not, Jenny took a moment to think before finally opening up the door to see Blair standing on the other side. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Jenny rested her head up against the side of the door as she silently asked God as to why she was being punished. Seeing that look of frustration on Jenny's face, Blair couldn't help but laugh to herself as she knew exactly what type of response Jenny would have to seeing her. Making her way inside, Blair wanted to make do this as quickly as possibly, and knew that they wouldn't get anything accomplished by just looking at each other.

"I know you don't want to see me" Blair stated

"I don't have a problem with seeing you, I just don't feel like being bullied into something I don't want to do" Jenny sighed

"Which I understand" Blair said

"Good" Jenny replied happy that Blair understood

"But I also understand something else that you said the last time we spoke" Blair told her "I know what its like to be trapped in my own personal hell because not so long ago, I was throwing up everything I put in my body. I know what it's like to look in the mirror and feel disgusted by the image that is looking back at you because for so long, I saw a girl that was never good enough to stand beside a girl like Serena van der Woodsen" she began to tell Jenny as tears welled up in her eyes "Bulimia is nothing like being raped, but the recovery process from getting the notion that something is wrong with you is all the same. I want to help you because to be honest, I'm the only one that can" she then said

"And why is that? I get that you've dealt with your own issues, but how can you help me?" Jenny asked

"Because I know what it's like to start over, and I want to help you in doing that. Let's start over together, right now let's burry the hatchet" Blair told her as she extended her hand out to her. Looking on at her hand, Jenny saw this as the extended olive branch that could possibly change her world as she knew it. "I had a friend that wanted to help me, when she knew I needed it, but circumstances got in the way and that lead to me indulging my insecurities. I broke a promise that I'd like to have back, so now I plan to keep that promise by being a friend to you" she went on to say as a moment of silence came between the two of them.

"I'll go" Jenny finally broke her silence

* * *

><p>Sitting off in the corner of the room, Chuck slouched down in his chair as the boredom of the nights events were starting to put him into a deep sleep. Like always, Chuck looked on at his father with much disgust as per usual with the events that had transpired between the two. Looking out into the sea of people, Chuck laughed to himself as his mutual hate of these events was shared by Serena as well while she was caught up in an unwanted conversation with board members. Letting out a weak laugh, Chuck began to busy himself with other things that would help the time pass. Pulling out his cell phone, Chuck went to Gossip Girl site and couldn't help but navigate his way to see where everyone else was at on this Saturday night. His next point of interest, Chuck would've liked to believe that it was by pure circumstance but he knew that it wasn't new for his mind to wander to where Jenny was. Looking on closely, Chuck began to see that Jenny was on route to leave the city, which made him wonder where exactly she was headed. Just as he began to rack his brain as to where she would be going, Darren quickly took a seat beside Chuck at the table.<p>

"You refuse to participate in anything" Darren sighed

"Why should I? I'm only used for the company image. Why should I want to be a part of this?" Chuck asked

"Because he's your father" Darren said

"No, he's the sperm donor. He hasn't been a father since I've known him" Chuck told him

"And you're sure about that? You're sure that he couldn't give a damn about you?" Darren asked

"I think if you threaten to take away a trust fund account that was set up by the mother of said child as her only means to ensure that the child will be okay in the future, that takes away from you truly being a father" Chuck told him

"I worry about you Chuck" Darren sighed as he loosened up his tie and began to slouch in his seat a bit, which caused Chuck to look on at him in surprise by his actions "I work for your father, and your putting me in an awkward position" he said

"You're the only one who can help me. I have a shot, a real good opportunity, but I need you to come through for me" Chuck said

"And that's all you need….that one shot?" Darren asked

"Yeah, I like to believe that everyone deserves that in life. Having that shot" Chuck said as Darren let out a sigh as he dug around in his jacket pocket to pull out a white envelope before placing it on the table

"There you go" Darren said "There's your shot" he told Chuck as Chuck could only look on at the envelope like it was the holy grail "Nothing in life is handed to you, so don't for one second think that life will be easy after this. You will have to work your ass off" he told the young man

"Thank you" Chuck told him as tears welled up in his eyes

"Don't thank me just yet, as far as I'm concerned…I know nothing about this" Darren said "I need to keep my job…" he said before Chuck nodded his head in agreement, ignoring the fact that he was getting a phone call from an expected caller.

"I completely understand. You doing this is big as is" Chuck laughed as he began to loosen up his tie before he rose to his feet

"But if you need anything Chuck….I'm here" Darren said as Chuck looked on at his cell phone with a bit of smile before turning his attention back to Darren

"Thank you" Chuck told him once more before he made his way out of the event, passing Bart on his way out. Noticing that once again Chuck was bailing out early on the event, Bart came up with a clever excuse so that he could follow Chuck on his way out

"Where are you going? We have three more hours left" Bart asked becoming irritated with Chuck

"You didn't get the memo, I'm leaving" Chuck turned to tell him as Bart just looked at him skeptically before letting out a laugh

"You really like to play with me. I mean you honestly think I'm playing with you. I meant what I said to you earlier Chuck, I will make sure that trust is bye bye" Bart smirked

"You do that, I'll just make sure you're ass is thrown in jail" Chuck said becoming bold with his father

"Okay, you've clearly shown your inability to think" Bart laughed" How you are going to put me in jail, I'm your guardian. If I see you as unfit then I can keep you away from your trust as long as I can" he said

"You underestimate me" Chuck laughed

"No, I have you mapped out. Lazy, stupid, brat, spoiled, reckless…" Bart began to list before Chuck interrupted

"Emancipated" Chuck stated as he pulled out the paper to show Bart

"You're joking" Bart laughed to himself as he couldn't believe that Chuck would even utter those words

"No, I wasn't a comedian in those titles you gave me a few seconds ago. I filed, and had an eye witness account for the fact that you abuse your power as my father" Chuck said

"You filed. Big deal? This just means you can take your case in front of a judge" Bart said

"Yeah, I'm smart enough to know that. I like my chances though, especially with all that I know about you" Chuck smirked

"My affairs, big whoop" Bart laughed at his chosen choice of arson against him

"I know you better than anyone, and I know exactly where you hide your skeletons" Chuck said as he slowly approached his father "Eight. Nineteen. Seventy-seven" he then told his father as Bart looked on with a shocked look on his face

"There is no way in hell that you can support yourself" Bart threatened his son "Any court in this state would be a joke if they grant you emancipation" he said

"Maybe, but I'm going after my trust" Chuck said "The only shot I'm ever going to have at being a decent person in this life, I'm going to have to do that without you" he told his father

"Don't be an idiot" Bart told his son "I will destroy you. You'll force my hand on things that I will have to bring up" he said

"Then do it, there's nothing you haven't all ready done that could make any difference in how you feel about me now" Chuck said before he made his way out of the building. Pulling out his cell phone, Chuck looked on at his phone to see that the caller was on their way. Waiting for a moment, Chuck began to walk down the street before a town car pulled up beside him on his walk. Opening up the door, Chuck laughed to himself as he couldn't believe that he was about to embark upon a transaction that could potentially be his source of income if he was granted emancipation from his father.

"What's the matter? You look like you're shocked?" Carter asked once he got out of the car

"We don't associate. So yeah, I'm shocked to see you of all people" Chuck told him

"I'm not exactly thrilled either, but you got something that I want" Carter said

"And why exactly do you need this again? You don't strike me as the business type" Chuck said

"You want out of your families' shadow, as do I. I want my own success, not the one handed down to me" Carter reasoned "Hence Victrola" he then said

"Do you have the cash?" Chuck asked

"All seven hundred thousand of it" Carter said as he handed over the check to Chuck

"How in the hell did you get this type of cash?" Chuck laughed

"Don't worry about my funds; you worry about your end of the business. You run the insides of the business. I'm talking management, staffing, and the allocation of the funds" Carter told him

"And what will you be doing?" Chuck asked

"I'll be bringing in the clients, while being a very silent partner" Carter told him

"Okay, that sounds like a fair trade off" Chuck laughed "I have to be honest, I don't think your buddy Dan is going to be happy about us joining up" he said

"You let me worry about Dan" Carter said "You and I, we're just business partners, nothing else" he said

"Not even besties. Darn, I was really hoping we could have a slumber party" Chuck teased

"Let's make this clear, I still think you're a scumbag" Carter told him "I just happen to love money a bit more" he said as Chuck just smiled at him

"Money does make the world go round" Chuck smirked

"That it does" Carter agreed "So do we have a partnership?" he asked

"You got yourself a partner" Chuck said after a moment to think passed him before he shook Carter's hand.

* * *

><p>Blair couldn't manage to think of anything else throughout the whole day as the only thing that was on her mind was the fact that she was going on her first date with Dan. In class, Blair found herself daydreaming of what they could possibly be doing that night when she should've been worried about the upcoming History exam that she needed to pass in order to keep her hundred percent in the class. She was going crazy over this date; Dan wouldn't mention anything about what he had planned so that only made her mind go wild with anticipation. Nearly booking it at the final bell, Blair had little time to think of excuses to tell Katy and Isobel as to why she wouldn't be showing up for the benefit dinner tonight. Tonight in her mind, the social war didn't exist, tonight was her night to just be a teenager and she was fully looking forward to doing just that. Hearing the elevator doors open from downstairs, Blair was excited to know that her date was about to begin as she eagerly made her way down the stairs. Smile plastered from ear to ear, Blair's smile quickly faded once she saw Dan standing in a pair of jeans and a simple shirt.<p>

"Humphrey, what the hell!" Blair said in disbelief as she looked on at him

"Nice to see you too, Waldorf" Dan laughed

"Why are you dressed like that? We're supposed to be going out" Blair exclaimed

"And we are. I'm ready to go" Dan smiled as leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek

"In jeans and t-shirt?" Blair asked "I'm afraid to even ask" she said to herself "Where the hell are we going that allows you to dress in a jeans and t-shirt?" she then asked

"Some place comfortable" Dan grinned

"Clearly" Blair replied "You know that whole thing where I can decide if I want to pursue this imaginary relationship that we're not in yet. I'm highly considering ending the real one" she told him

"Do you ever for one second think that I might have something else in mind for you? I mean I never said that I wanted you to dress up all nice and sexy I might add" Dan replied

"Don't say sexy because take off the y and that's something you won't be getting tonight" Blair told him

"Okay, Blair. Just listen to me, I want you to listen to me on this one" Dan told her as he wanted her to focus on him "You will not and can't control this date. You are the girl, and I'll be the guy that wants to take the girl he's completely crazy about on a date" he said

"In jeans and a t-shirt" Blair stated

"Yes" Dan smiled before he walked towards her. Usually in banter, Blair was able to hold the upper hand in the comments, but as he moved in closer towards her, Blair could feel her heart begin to skip a beat as he leaned in to kiss her so sweetly on the lips. Slowly nipping away at her bottom lip, Blair couldn't help but let out a moan. "Trust me" he said after breaking the kiss

"Fine. I trust you" Blair groaned as she rested her forehead up against his "Let me go upstairs and change" she said before she slowly backed away and headed up the stairs to get dressed appropriately for their date. Having one final thought come to her, Blair turned back around to see Dan attempt to get comfortable "Could I just have one…" she began to say before he interrupted

"Go!" Dan told her as he just laughed at her

"Fine" Blair said before she turned and headed into her room. Flopping down on the sofa, Dan reached out to begin reading one of the magazines that had caught his attention in the short time that he sat there. Just as he began to flip through the meaningless pages of the fashion magazines that Eleanor and Blair raved about having, Eleanor made her way into the house still dressed up from the Benefit dinner.

"Aw Daniel. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be off wooing my daughter on the first date" Eleanor asked as she made her way into the living room

"I plan to. Blair just over dressed for the occasion" Dan told her

"Well, we tend to do that" Eleanor laughed "You look pretty laid back….that drove her insane, didn't it" she noticed and could only imagine her daughters reaction

"You know her so well" Dan laughed as they both couldn't help but laugh at Blair's expense "Did you just come back from the benefit dinner?" he asked

"Something like that" Eleanor smiled

"Okay, what exactly does that mean?" Dan asked

"Let's just say you've inspired me to live a little. Go out on the town, do things I would never do" Eleanor said in an inspired tone of voice

"Such as?" Dan asked

"I, young Daniel, have a date" Eleanor smiled

"With who?" Dan asked as he perked up

"No one that I care to share as of yet because it's really me just playing hooky, but I have a date" Eleanor said becoming more excited with the idea that she was going out

"Good for you" Dan smiled just as Blair came down the stairs in more suitable attire for the night

"Now is this all right for our date?" Blair asked as she showed off her casual wear to Dan "Mother, you're home early" she then noted

"She has…." Dan began to say before Eleanor interrupted

"To go. I have to go" Eleanor quickly interrupted "I have work to go through, and other stuff that needs to be finished. You two kids have a good time, and don't do anything reckless" she said

"Well maybe in this attire we'd steal a car or something" Blair joked as she still wasn't accustomed to the fact that she was under dressed for a date

"Get over it" Dan laughed at her

"Well have fun at the Roxy" Eleanor said as she made her way into her office

"The Roxy? What does she mean by that?" Blair asked as she looked at Dan with confusion on her face.

* * *

><p>Getting out of the taxi, Jenny looked back at the yellow car wondering if it wasn't too late to turn back. For all of summer, Jenny had kept it all bottled up about what it truly felt like to have her most prized possession taken from her, but what it felt like to lose a piece of herself. The longest time, Jenny knew that she died that night in the most sickening way. Taking deep breaths as she began to breath heavily, knowing that once she walked through those double doors, her life would change. Staring on at the facility, Jenny kept trying to build herself in preparation for the process of tearing herself down so the whole world could see what scars the rape had left of her. A part of her was scared to see the person she had become, but then there was another part of Jenny that was eager to see what was left of the damage. Was there enough of her left over to start over anew? Or was that the end of who she was and now she had to rebuild? Those were the questions she asked herself as she just looked on at the brick building. Finding that her heart was racing at a crazed speed, Jenny felt the need to run and never look back but found that moving was impossible to do at this moment. Forcing herself to just conceal any possibility of letting anyone in, Jenny quickly turned around to see Chuck standing behind her.<p>

"Holy crap!" Jenny said nearly out of breath before she hit Chuck in the chest "You scared me" she told him angrily

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" Chuck replied

"What are you even doing here?" Jenny asked

"I was following you on Gossip Girl. I thought you felt the need to jump off another cliff, so I came….what exactly is this place?" Chuck asked as he stepped forward to look around, leaving her behind to question his sudden appearance

"No, I'm not going to jump off of a cliff…again" Jenny stated

"That's good to hear" Chuck smiled as he suddenly began to remember where he was "Oh, wait. This is that…that…that treatment center" he began to recall

"Ding, ding, ding. You have the right answer" Jenny replied "Blair thinks that it'd be best if I came here" she said

"And what do you think?" Chuck quickly asked "I mean Blair could be right, but is she out of place?" he then asked

"I'd like to think she was out of line, but the more I thought about it…Blair is right. I need to do this. I need to talk about what happened. I need to get better" Jenny told as she looked on at the brick building as if she needed to conquer it

"You say all the things you need to do, what do you want to do?" Chuck asked

"Don't do that. Don't make me rethink my decision" Jenny told him

"So you've decided to do this? Which is the reason you're standing out here, looking like you're about to have a face off with a building" Chuck asked

"I'm not facing off with the building. I'm facing off with what's inside of the building. What this building could represent? What it could tell me about myself?" Jenny told him

"So if it says you're and amazing cook, will you believe that?" Chuck asked

"I'm not joking. I'm trying to be serious here" Jenny said

"As am I" Chuck told her "There is nothing this building or anything inside of it that can define you. You define you, not anyone else" she said

"You sound all zen, why are you zen?" Jenny asked

"Because I've found my new beginning. I've found a happy place that I haven't been in for quite some time" Chuck replied

"I'm happy for you" Jenny said sarcastically

"But my new beginning means nothing if you don't get better. You could go in this building and get better or get worse. You could stay out here and hide in your room, but regardless of what happens…we're in this together" Chuck told her

"I want my life back. You asked me earlier about what I wanted to do, and I want my life back. I want to open the curtains again" Jenny told him

"So here we are, outside of the place that could very well do that for you. What is it going to be?" Chuck asked as he looked on at the building along with her

"I'm going in" Jenny sighed "I just need to stand here for a few moments" she told him "Work up the courage and all" she told him

"That's understandable" Chuck replied as they stood beside each other in moments of silence just looking on at the brick building.

* * *

><p><strong>And now and then I get to wonderin'<strong>

**What would have happen if we never met**

**I don't know**

**You take a drag of your cigarette**

**And drivin' too fast with some**

** Zeppelin on, oh oh**

It had been an hour into the date and Blair wouldn't admit this to Dan just yet, but she was truly having the time of her life. Once they left the penthouse, Dan had surprised her with a ride on a vespa as they got caught up in all that was New York. For the longest, Blair had only known what it truly felt like to be in the heart of New York through the windows of a town car or a limo that was made for her to stand out in the crowd. Tonight for the first time in her life, Blair felt as if she was a part of the bigger picture that was a regular person in the greatest city on earth. Driving through the heart of Times Square, Blair had to admit that she was scared that they would look silly, but once they got into Times Square she got lost in the lights of it all. Craving a hot dog, Dan had to satisfy his urge and they ended up snacking on the variety of foods that they had come across in the thriving center. It wouldn't have been her choice food to eat on a first date, but Blair was enjoying being surprised and doing things she wouldn't normally do in the night life of the city.

**You know you had me at "cool t-shirt, babe"**

**I said I wished that I'd seen Hendrix play**

**You took me home to see your new guitar**

**Turning it up, shook me all night long**

Sneaking into the old theater that Dan had gone to since he was a little kid, Blair felt like a rebel as she was taking a walk on the wild side. Ducking down in the first available seats they came across with the bootleg tickets that Dan had purchased outside as a precaution just in case they were questioned. In the back of her mind, Blair felt a little uneasy at the fact that they might be asked to show that they actually bought tickets for the showing of The Great Gatsby, but being with Dan made her feel like even if they were walking on the wild side, he'd be there to protect her. For a while they were enjoying the movie as they knocked back popcorn and ate all the bad junk food to the point where Blair was beginning to feel like she was stuffing her face just because like Dan had always done. Unable to get too comfortable in his seat, Dan noticed the usher enter the theater and feared that the usher was coming after them. Slowly getting up from his seat, Dan did his best to play it cool as he just told Blair to come with him. Of course in usual Blair fashion, she questioned what he was doing, but once they saw the usher hot on their trail, Dan and Blair took to the nearest exit. Taking off running once they went through the door, Blair threw down her popcorn and soda so that her hands could be free while Dan trailed behind. Hearing the usher huff and puff behind him as he could hardly keep up with them, Blair couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous this all seemed. Pulling Blair into the alley, Dan covered her mouth so that she wouldn't make a noise that would draw attention to them as the usher walked the sidewalk in search of them. Pressed up against Dan, Blair did all that she could to control herself but found the sexual tension to be painfully obvious as she wanted him more as the night went on.

**Making loud music**

**We're making loud music**

**We're making loud music**

**You and ISo loud, so (loud)**

Concentrating on the crack on the floor, Blair did all she could to walk on the crack but with one misplacement of her foot, she found herself falling off track. Celebrating her defeat to finish off the assigned task of walking the line, Dan ran around with his arms flailing about with a coffee in one hand as he happily celebrated in beating Blair. Hunched over in defeat, Blair shrieked as she truly thought that she could beat Dan in this simplest of things as walking on a crack, but in the grander scheme of things she just wanted to win in a childish game that she had outgrew. Laughing to herself as she looked on at Dan doing his ridiculous celebration dance, Blair couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to be down at the central park so late at night. Coming equipped with their hot coco in hand, Blair found that something about being in the park at night felt different. She had been to the park a hand full of times, but Dan swore that something was far more magical about the park at night than in the day. Though she found that a park could be any more different at night than day, Blair was prepared to be proven wrong. In that single moment, Blair looked out into the sky to see the stars that filled the sky and finally got what Dan was talking about. Walking up behind her, Dan put his hands around her waste as they just gazed out at the stars while making small banter with each other. He was right, Blair thought to herself. The park was completely magical in the night time.

**It was like my life began that day**

**I still remember what the jukebox started to play**

**And then we had to take it on the road**

**Start me up like a rolling stone**

**Making loud music**

**We're making loud music**

**We're making loud music**

**You and ISo loud, so (loud)**

As their final destination in the list of places they had managed to cover in the span of one night, Blair found the last place to be something that she'd always see in the movies. Looking on in awe at her rooftop setting, Blair had finally pieced together what her mother meant by her earlier statement about the Roxy. Dan and Blair had both been big movie buffs, finding the classic movie stars to be far more admirable than the you tube sensations of today. Audrey Hepburn of course had been her all time favorite due to her transcendent beauty that went beyond the physical beauty she possessed, Blair just felt secure with the messages of the movies of old Hollywood. Transforming the rooftop of his building complex into the Roxy with lights, movie screen with projector, a tent, a table set for two, and her very own popcorn machine; Blair was in true movie heaven.

"Consider your first night at the Roxy to be an Audrey Hepburn marathon" Dan smiled

"How'd you know? I mean I'd always dreamed of visiting the Roxy, but I just never thought you could mimic something like this. The rooftop movie theater…" Blair said as words began to escape her

"Because it's something you wanted. I want to make you happy, that's all I care about" Dan simply replied as her heart warmed up as he just looked lovingly at her "Now c'mon, we have a lot of Audrey to get through" he said as he grabbed her hand to lead her over towards their lawn chairs he had sitting out for them

"Did you get Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Blair asked

"We've seen that one" Dan replied

"Humphrey!" Blair exclaimed as all he could do was laugh

"I thought I'd try" Dan laughed "Yes, I got Breakfast at Tiffany's" he said

"Thank you" Blair smiled as they both reclined back in their chairs

"Guys should be treated to a first date" Dan blurted out as he began to snack on the popcorn

"They do, it's called sex" Blair replied as she wore a grin on her face "Who knows, you might even get your first date tonight" she smiled at him

**What we got feels so good**

**Like I'm climbing a stairway to heaven**

**And it turns me on**

**When we dial it up all the way to eleven**

**Making loud music**

**We're making loud music**

**We're making loud music**

**You and ISo loud, so (loud)**

Kissing until their lips were sore, Blair kissed him one last time before she fell back on the pallet that he had set up for them in their little tent. After the movies were over, the two had stolen a few kisses here and there that just ultimately turned into a full blown make out session. Though Eleanor had done much to help him put together the scenery that Blair had grown to love, Dan was glad that he had come up with the idea of putting up their personal tent. Watching her lay back on the pillows, Dan traced the outline of her face as if he wanted to remember every inch of her face. Smiling up at him, Blair just laughed at him out of nervousness because she knew very well that they were going to have sex. In that moment, Blair and Dan felt like they were virgins all over again, just nervous on how they should act or be with each other in the sexual sense. Just as their nerves were getting the best of them, Dan leaned down to give her a sweet kiss as it all came back to her as to why she loved him so much, in the kiss she realized that the reason she felt so comfortable with him was because he was her best friend, he was someone that she could trust completely. Moving her hands towards the end of his shirt as she began to tug on it, Dan catching the hint removed the shirt from his body while she removed hers. Throwing hers to the side, Dan leaned down to begin his assault on her lips once again. The kiss started out so sweetly, but as they kept pressing their lips against each other the intensity grew between them. Dan's hands ran wildly over her body as he just couldn't control himself anymore as his hands went to her bra strap to pull it down while he savagely kissed her to this point with all the pint up sexual desire he had for her.

Slowly pushing inside of her, Dan waited for a moment so that she could get used to him being inside of her. It wasn't exactly their first time having sex to each other, but in this moment it felt like it went beyond sex for both Blair and Dan. To them it was like they were showing how much they truly wanted and desired the other, it was like they were making love for the first time. Feeling the sensation of him being inside of her, Blair let out a pleasurable moan that let Dan know that she was more than eager for him to continue. Pushing inside her once more, causing Blair to gasp and moan that rang clearly in his ears to the point that he was glad that they were tucked away in the tent to where no one could see them. Leaning over her, Dan placed his hand next to her head and started penetrating her slowly and deeply, making sure that she would enjoy every bit of several pleasurable minutes together, Dan picked up his pace as the sensation grew stronger between them. Picking up her leg so that he could have better access and a wide range of movement, Blair knew that he knew exactly how he wanted to go about making this night memorable for them both. The lights barely shined enough for them to have a good image of each other, so because Dan's eyes had grown accustomed to the dark, the faint moonlight was enough for him to see Blair's face contorting with blissful agony as his thrust went deeper and deeper inside of her. Blair gasped in some air as she clawed at the pillow behind her while she wrapped her leg around his waste to assist him in his penetrations. With each gentle thrust, Dan ventured a little deeper into her pleasure cave and to where he was nudging against her cervix, which triggered a much needed orgasm within Blair. Unable to control herself, Blair's head started rolling from left to right and back again, while Dan established a nice, steady rhythm and started really hitting her sweet spot that was causing her body to go into overdrive to how much pleasure it was receiving. Determined to give her the time of her life, Dan couldn't afford to for this feeling to stop, so Dan forced himself to think of non-sexual things for a few seconds at a time, each time he was getting too close to finishing. Blair took the pillow out from underneath her head as she used both hands to stuff it in her face in an effort to muffle her cries as the full force of her orgasm hit her. Blair's muffled cries made Dan's predicament even worse and it took all of him to stay focused on the task at hand to keep going. Thrusting, thrusting, thrusting, and thrusting inside of her to where his speed picked up even more so; Blair let out a high pitched scream deep in her pillow.

Dan moved his lips to hers; with both Dan and Blair still trying to catch their breaths, they had to breathe through their noses for the duration of the kiss. After the kiss, Dan rested his forehead against Blair's as they rested for a few minutes, with their bodies pressed against each other after the previous round of intense love making. Blair's right hand caressed Dan's naked body as his left hand caressed hers; it was as if they were in total awe of each other. Neither Blair nor Dan said a word, as they just got lost in the moment of enjoying being with the other in the greatest night of their a comfortable rhythm, Dan gently placed hands on her breasts before he gently squeezed them; the feeling of holding them while he was thrusting inside of her increase the desire to please not only Blair but himself even more. Reaching back behind her, Blair grabbed on to the sturdiest item there was, which ended up being yet another pillow, acquiring the support she needed to start thrusting back against Dan, actually slamming herself against Dan with every thrust. Lowering his head, Dan started kissing and licking her breasts, then kissing her lips, her neck, back to her breasts as a means to attempt to devour her. After almost ten minutes of heavenly sensations that grew increasingly pleasurable and intoxicating to them both, Dan couldn't hold it in any longer. Locking her legs around his backside, Blair was determined to catch up with Dan, but wanted them both to feel the explosion of a mutual orgasm. Dan's breathing became harder with each thrust as it was all becoming too much for him, pressing on as he was now slamming into Blair to the root several times as his body convulsed and bucked wildly; Blair moaned and gasped as he penetrated. Panting heavily, Dan collapsed on top of her before he leaned down to capture her lips once more as he kissed her slowly but sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>LyricsMusic in this Chapter:**

**OneRepublic- Good Life**

**Kesha- Your Love is My Drug**

**Michelle Branch- Loud Music**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Questions:<strong>_

_**-How do you feel about Carter's storyline?**_

_**-How do you feel about Jenny and Blair's relationship?**_

_**-How do you feel about Dan and Eleanor's relationship?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**So I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I have to admit that I felt a little out of my comfort zone writing the smut (I guess that's what you call it) because I usually don't, but I want to live up to the M rating. So I will be adding more smut for the inner freaks out there.**_

_**Dan/Blair: Wanted to give them a first date because I don't think I ever gave them one. I was trying to hone in on something very Dair like, but I heard the Michelle Branch son "Loud Music" and I just wanted them to enjoy being teenagers in their worlds where they act like adults all the time. I liked it because Dan was more focused on doing something a normal teenage boy would do as opposed to the latest family drama and he had SEX! so that's always a bonus for him.**_

_**Blair/Jenny: This relationship or friendship couldn't go off so smoothly, there had to be some skepticism on Jenny's part. Ultimately though, Blair was able to get Jenny to go to treatment facility because Blair knows that in order to take down Serena, Jenny has to be on the path to recovery. Blair will be key in Jenny reinventing herself, and they will be a healthy relationship for each other to have since Blair doesn't have Serena. I'm looking forward to them.**_

_**Chuck/Bart: Good for Chuck! I always liked Chuck, I never hated him. I just hated Chuck and Blair together because I thought they stifled the other from really growing. Don't worry they aren't going to get together, but I do love writing for Chuck. I didn't want to ignore the fact that he has done bad things, but I want to show his reasoning behind it and him owning what he's done. Slowly but surely he's trying to get it right. The emacipation, I'm going to be honest I came up with at last minute, but I think it fits because Bart is really an ass to Chuck in the story. I like Chuck's line where he says if he's ever going to truly be a better person then he has to do it without his father. I think it's true and I look forward to writing his growth.**_

_**Upcoming Spoilers:**_

_**Since I had you wait for so long, I wanted to give you some tid bits that I've ironed out. Some things that will leave you say OMG.**_

_**Dan: Dan will have some good chapters ahead, but something will swoop in unexpectedly and turn his world upside down. He'll have not one, but two shockers coming his way.**_

_**Blair: Blair will form a bond with Jenny, they have great banter ahead. Blair's relationship only gets better with Dan, but her social war will pick up.**_

_**Carter: Carter will be getting his girlfriend or love interest soon. To describe her: she's free spirited, Brooklyn esque, and slightly older but by grade level older (she's in college). Whether love will be smooth sailing for him has yet to be determined as problems will arise for him.**_

_**Georgina: She'll get what she's always wanted. Think Cruel Intentions with her. This storyline will be the biggest OMG, but Georgina deserves it. The mystery of Katie will start to pick up, as will suspect. Will Georgina fufill her ultimate wish**_?


	8. Pret a Poor J

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Like always, the reviews mean so much to me and I love to hear feedback so please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think of the chapter. I have to say I got even more inspired with Gossip Girl coming back, "Take me there" has become my new favorite phrase, I love my DAIR so much. So don't be surprised if some of the questions in the end pertain to the show and what you guys thought as a Dair fan. Also I'll probably be doing ten or eleven more chapters of the story because I want to pick things up and get to the nitty gritty, so some eps will be mixed together. So for the next episode/ chapter will be There Might Be Blood, it will be There Might Be Blood/Bonfire of Vanity/ The Magnificent Archibalds, I want to pick up the pace a bit. All in all it will probably be twenty chapters. I hope you enjoy the story and I look forward to feedback.**

**Chapter Eight- Pret A Poor J**

Bursting through the door of his class in a swift motion, Dan was eager to get to his desired location while the time was of the essence. Practically running down the hallway, Dan began to loosen up his tie as he saw the hall monitor in sight, which caused him to dig deep for his pink slip that was the ticket to get out of any situation with the hall monitor. Holding up his pink slip, Dan hesitantly walked over towards the headmasters' office to see that the hall monitor was turning the corner and was going out of sight. Grabbing onto the knob of the door, Dan played along with the role he was supposed to be playing at this point before he felt secure enough to walk away from the door to the headmasters office and over to the doors that lead him to the courtyard. Making a mad dash across the quad area of the courtyard into the girls' hall, Dan looked around nervously to make sure that the hall monitor for the girls wasn't lurking around the corner like she was known to do. Choosing the right as his direction, Dan cautiously walked down the hall trying to be as stealthy as possible before he was finally pulled into a room. His body went into alert mode as the darkness of the room got to him, but hearing the pleasant sounds of her laughter as she quickly began to nip away at his neck let him know that everything was fine. Capturing her lips with his, Dan didn't want to waste one moment of the stolen time they had to work to get and from the feverish way Blair was kissing him, Dan knew that she had one thing on her mind.

**Come here baby and be my baby**

**And be my baby oh oh oh**

**Come here baby put your hands on my body**

**Hands on my body oh oh oh**

**Right there keep it right there**

**I love when you put it right there oh oh oh**

**Yeah yeah oh oh oh**

**Yeah**

Picking her up so that she was sitting on filing cabinet, Dan didn't break away from her lips for any moment. Blair tugged at Dan's dress shirt before finally pulling it out to where it was out in the open. Relieving himself of shirt, Dan tossed his shirt to the side as she placed kisses on his neck that he was sure going to leave a lasting mark. Sliding his hand under her skirt, Dan nipped away the partial bare skin that was available to him from her neck to her shoulder as he slid her underwear down then tossed it to the side along with his shirt. Tearing away her attention to his neck, Blair pulled his face towards her so that she could pull him into a deep and intoxicating kiss that left them both yearning for more. Feeling him harden against her, Blair's mind went wild with the possible ways he could please her to the point where she was driving herself insane. Taking the initiative, Blair began to undo his belt buckle then pull down his zipper to reveal the prize she so desperately wanted. Giving off a quick laugh, Dan loved that they weren't as shy with each other like they were in the beginning. Blair wasn't shy on what she wanted, and Dan wasn't shy at the fact that he loved to hear her scream out in pleasure. Running her hand through his hair, Blair pulled him back into a kiss before deepening it as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Nipping away at her bottom lip, Dan laughed against her lips before he picked her up so that he could lay her across the old headmasters desk. Hiking her skirt up as she laid back on the desk, Blair looked on at Dan as he pulled his pants down before joining her on top of the desk. Lying between her legs, Dan couldn't stop himself from laughing as he never would have imagined that he'd honestly be having sex on the headmasters' desk.

**Me like the way that you hold my body**

**Me like the way that you touch my body**

**Me like the way that you kiss my yeah yeah yeah yeah me like i**

**tMe like the way that he put it on me**

**Me like the way that he push up on me**

**Me like the way that he goin' down down down down down**

Pleasuring Blair had become second nature to Dan, it was like everything he knew or even wanted to try was fair game because in his mind he knew what this would do to her. Dropping his pants so that they were around his ankles, Dan had Blair sprawled out on the desk as he widened her legs to his likings so that he was staring on at the destination he planned to land in momentarily. Pushing her a little over the edge of the desk, Blair would think that she'd fear falling but in the moment the last thing she cared about was falling but the simple fact that she couldn't wait to fill Dan completely. Holding her hands on both sides of her hips to secure her on the desk, Dan then buried his head between her legs, which sent her into a fit of ecstasy that she hoped she could maintain without making any sounds that might lead to them getting caught. Tasting every bit of her, Blair feared that every part of her would be consumed by him as he just licked and sucked all around her sweet lips. Feeling that she was reaching her peak, Dan took no risks of them being caught so he took one hand to bring to her mouth to cover it. Blair's head rolled freely from side to side as she prayed that she wouldn't fill not only the supply closet but the halls of Constance with her sexual pleasure. Knowing that time was of the essence, Dan quickly rose to his feet before he sat her up to pull her towards him so that they were facing each other while she spread her legs wide enough so that he could get in between. Adjusting himself, Dan pulled her towards him a bit so that he could gradually enter her opening. Resting her forehead on his shoulder, Blair couldn't believe how alive she felt with the simple motion of him entering her; this was going to be good…she knew it. Gripping his hands on the side of her, Dan pushed into her before she gasped; Blair quickly grabbed hold of him and hoped that she could handle all of him. Dan's thrusts were slow at first so that they could both enjoy the sensation coursing through their bodies. Blair tightened her muscles for him and smiled to herself as she could hear him moaned softly in her ear. Taking a peek at the clock, Blair could see that they had all the time in the world and the way Dan went to work on her, she knew that Dan was very much aware of that fact as he took her and did not rush in doing so. Short strokes soon turned into long strokes, Blair began to feel every inch as he pushed into her time and time again. She wrapped her legs in his and moved her hips with his. She could feel things within her building. As he reached for her leg and pulled it up she gasped once more as he got deep in her. This was all she had wanted…and more.

**No you never gonna let no girl take him from me**

**Never gonna let no girl steal him from me**

**Never gonna let a girl get that close now**

**I tell'em eh eh you're too close now**

Both gasping for air, Dan pulled his face out of the crook of her neck before gazing down on the beads of sweat that formed on her forehead. In his mind he could all ready picture the lengths she was going to go through so that she could maintain her squeaky clean image that she upheld at all costs. For some odd reason in that moment, Dan felt like he wanted to tarnish that image or at least in the moment. In that moment, Dan wanted to do something to her that only could have been thought up on the spot as opposed to actual planning. Dan wanted to turn the good girl into his own, personal bad girl. Staring into each other's eyes for a moment, Blair could see the wheels churning in his head as she could only imagine what he was thinking, but most importantly what she would get out of it. Leaning down so that their face was a mere centimeter apart, Dan looked at her and then finally closed the small gap of distance before kissing her deeply. Pulling away from her, Dan pulled out slowly.

"Do you trust me?" Dan whispered to her as he pressed his forehead up against hers while she tried to steady her breathing. After a quick moment, Blair gave him a knowing look of confirmation that she did before a smile quickly came to his face with pure delight showing on his face. Bringing her towards him so that she was now standing up facing him, Blair looked a bit confused as to what he was doing next as this was not of the usual. "Turn around" he then instructed her as she gave him a quizzical look "Trust me" he smiled as she finally gave in to his instructions. Tucking her hair over her shoulder, Dan placed sweet kisses down her spine as he grew even more fascinated with her body.

Running his hand over the back side of her body, Blair could've sworn that he was sculpting her to perfection. Dan in every sense was an artist to Blair because he could see beauty in things that she just never could imagine would have beauty, which was one of the things that made him such a great lover. Frequenting his motions over her butt, Dan stopped for a moment before he could see her look back over her shoulder and licking her lips told him to take her. Closing her eyes, Blair rested against his body as she could feel harden even more so with the future prospect in striking distance. Thoughts circled through her mind of how naughty this would be, but she knew that she had passed naughty a long time ago by even having sex with him in the closet while class hours were in session. No, naughty was out the window, and she had to at least know what it felt like. Glad that she had complied to need to experiment, Dan braced himself for uncharted territories as he slowly and gently entered her. Blair gripped on to the sides of the table as she could feel the overwhelming pressure of him pushing against her tight hole, pushing back, Blair had to stop her from crying out as he stretched her. Clenching her eyes shut as a way to endure the pain, Blair slowly felt the pain melt away as she came to the slow realization that he was now inside of her.

"Good?" Dan breathed

"Good" Blair replied as the intoxicating pleasure took over her before she brought her hand up to the back of his head so that it could run wild in his hair.

"We'll take it nice and slow" Dan whispered to her "Just like our first time" he continued to say as she let out a moan

"What about class…this was supposed to be shorter" Blair said trying not to let the sensation deter her from trying to remember that they were on school grounds

"Think of this as Biology or Anatomy" Dan teased as she couldn't help but let a laugh escape her lips

"I'm serious" Blair replied

"As am I" Dan said as he kissed the side of her neck "Relax" he then told her before he began to slowly penetrate her, allowing her and himself to get used to the new position.

"You're on the clock" Blair told him making a clear reference to time

"You'll enjoy this" Dan breathed as he could feel pleasure overcome his body. Kissing her neck as he rested one hand on top of hers, Dan strokes soon went deep and long causing her to become on the verge of exploding. "Wait for it" he whispered as his grip tightened up on her while he took the other hand to hold her waste. Blair then swallowed hard and tried to do as she was told before closing her eyes tight so that she could concentrate on her instructions. The sensation of his thrusting was becoming more than Blair could handle, when his movement became more insistent she began bracing herself. Resting her head in the crook of his neck, Blair could hear his heart beating a thousand miles per minute as he was determined to make this a pleasurable experience. Finally reaching their peek, Dan and Blair came to their release as his moan rang loudly in her ear.

**Come here baby and be my baby**

**And be my baby oh oh oh**

**Come here baby put your hands on my body**

**Hands on my body oh oh oh**

**Right there keep it right there**

**I love when you put it right there oh oh oh**

**Yeah yeah oh oh oh**

**Yeah**

* * *

><p>The bell ran loudly through the halls of the school as Dan felt a bit of defeat to know that he had another half of school to complete. Walking out of his history class, Dan couldn't seem to remember a thing that was just lectured on by the teacher, and he knew that if a pop quiz were to come up, he'd crash and burn. Vivid images of Dan and Blair's time in the closet still ran through his mind, which made it hard to even think about anything else other than the next time he would have her alone. The experiment had served to be something that they excelled in, but he wanted to ease her in to all things sex because it wasn't like he was a pro himself. Letting out a yawn as he closed his locker, Dan made his way out to the courtyard to grab his usual table with Carter. Spotting Blair with her minions, Dan knew that she was deep in social war scheming, he'd have to feel content with the fact that he'd penetrated the fallen Queen not too long ago. Breaking away from her minions, Blair made a beeline straight over to Dan's usual table. Before Dan could even get comfortable on his seat at the table, Dan looked up to see the brunette taking a seat across from him.<p>

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Dan asked as he pulled change out of his pocket so that he could count up to get a cup of coffee

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Blair quickly asked as she cut straight to the point while he continued to count out his nickels, dimes, and quarters

"Counting? I believe pre-school…" Dan teased before she interrupted

"Not that, though I'm sure you've had extra practice with penny counting and pinching" Blair replied "I meant in the closet?…earlier" she asked

"You remember that time you caught me watching porn in the pantry…" Dan began to say

"Oh, God" Blair cried in utter shame to herself "I've done a bad thing" she said beginning to throw herself a pity party

"You liked it" Dan laughed

"That's not the point. A lady doesn't do that" Blair stated "I mean lets side bar the fact that a lady doesn't do that on school grounds or in public domains period" she then added

"May I remind you that you text me. All I did was show up to service. Consider it a three for forty five minutes" Dan replied

"Now you make me sound cheap" Blair said

"No, you like what you like. I never thought you would let me do the other thing, but you have no problem getting your rocks off" Dan said

"And don't think for one second I'm doing that to you. I mean what we do in the closet or bedroom is one thing, but reputations have to stay in tact" Blair told him

"So that was in my reputation? To do that or to expect that?" Dan asked

"You watched the video, enough said" Blair laughed

"Every guy watches some video containing that, but it doesn't mean he wants that" Dan replied

"Humphrey, there isn't a thing you can tell me that would convince me otherwise" Blair stated "Makes me wonder if you're taking some sort of sex ed class because you've become quite advanced since your virgin days" she said

"As have you" Dan laughed "Face it, we both like the thrill or the sensation of what it feels like…" he said slowly inching closer towards her to the point where Blair could feel the heat build within her

"Careful" Blair whispered as she looked him dead in the eyes

"You like what I do to you. You've always liked what I've done" Dan told her so that only they could hear as he brought his hand up to trace the outline of her lips "I make you feel" he said so seductively

"Wouldn't anybody in that scenario" Blair replied

"But not you. Not the good girl" Dan laughed as he tucked away a strand of hair away from her face "I'm not ashamed to say that I'm attracted to you, so much so that I like to fantasize about all the little things I can do to you" he whispered

"Are you trying to be sexy right now?" Blair asked as they stared into each others eyes "Because I think it might be working" she said hoping that the heat between them would die down so she wouldn't become complete sex crazed

"Then all right then. I like to consider ourselves agreed" Dan smiled as he put the tip of his nose up against hers "All I need is to hear you say it" he then told her

"Say what?" Blair asked

"That you in your heart of hearts like the naught things I do to you" Dan told her as her body became weak to his touch

"Never" Blair whispered as he brushed his head up against the side of her face "I'm a traditional girl all the way" she said weakly

"Traditional….so you don't get the slightest bit eager to try…" Dan began to ask before she put her finger on his lips

"Traditional" Blair told him as they stared back at each other feeling the intensity of the moment build. It wouldn't take much to convince Blair to return to the supply closet for another romp, and Dan knew it. Blair tried to compose herself, but thoughts of ripping his clothes off plagued her so much that she was beginning to drown in it. Every touch was magnified time a thousand, every dirty thought they had about the other became so sinful that they hated even thinking about. Everything just rose within their bodies that being in public seemed to add to the intrigue that they could feel so heightened about each other that even in private they felt so dirty and shameful, just as they felt like the other was about to break, Carter quickly sat down at the table causing them to let out a sigh as the tension had finally been broken between them.

"This school is in desperate need of a big juicy cheeseburger" Carter griped as he pulled out his ham and cheese sandwich

"What?" Dan and Blair both said as they were torn out of their reverie of dirty thoughts

"Cheeseburger. I was just stating the fact that this…okay, are you two completely ignoring me now?" Carter asked as they tried to act normal, but Carter could clearly see that something was going on between the both of them "Wait a minute, were you two…were you having like mind sex?" he questioned

"Okay, I've had enough" Blair said as she quickly got up from her seat at the table to lean in to give Dan a quick kiss

"On school grounds. Such a naughty girl" Carter teased as Blair walked back over to her minions. Turning his attention back to Dan, Carter couldn't help but wear the smile on his face "On school grounds, very horny of you" he told his friend

"Do you really have to tease her like that?" Dan asked

"It's our relationship. She hates me, I detest her but tolerate her on behalf of you" Carter said "You used to feel that way, consider it me taking up the slack for you" he then said

"Point taken" Dan sighed "What was so urgent that you had to blow up my phone all weekend long?" he asked

"That is something I have to show you because telling you won't serve it any justice" Carter smiled

"What exactly will I be seeing?" Dan asked

"Something, and that's all you get" Carter told his friend just as the bell went off "Meet me after school" he said as he got up from his seat and began to walk towards the halls

"Where?" Dan called out

"I'll text you the address, just meet me" Carter yelled back

* * *

><p>It felt so weird to be the one entering a facility this time around, but Blair felt some strange sense of accomplishment. Blair never wanted Jenny to deal with the things she had to deal with, but she knew that someday Jenny would come to appreciate the fact that she would slowly make her way out of the darkness that she was in. Greeting the nurses at the station, Blair did her usual routine of signing in and flashing the smiles before she made her way down the hall. Looking down at her watch, Blair figured that at this time Jenny would be in her group session so she ended up taking a seat in the lobby area. Reaching out to grab one of the magazines, Blair hoped that the articles on mental health would leave her fascinated in the entertained sense, but she found it to be more depressing than the actual fact of her being in a rape treatment facility. Everyone in the Upper Eastside had their problems, but Blair knew it was problems you didn't voice to others. Just as Blair felt the boredom take over her, she could see a small group of girls come out of the group session rooms that they held the meeting in. Rising to her feet, Jenny was somewhat surprised to see Blair waiting for her.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked shyly

"We have prep work to do, can't do that over the phone" Blair told her as she pulled a manila folder out of her oversized clutch bag that she used for school

"It's really kind of scary that you walk around with folders of people in your bag. Devil wears prada seems to be your motto" Jenny told her as they began to walk to her room

"Fashion can hide even the smallest things" Blair replied as they turned into Jenny's room after the short walk. "Your room was bigger and livelier than mine" she stated as she began to observe the room

"I'll take that as a compliment, I mean I'm just glad I have flowers on the wall" Jenny said "What was your color scheme?" she then asked

"Beige. Everything beige" Blair told her

"Depressing" Jenny said as they both nodded in agreement to that statement

"What does your dad think?" Blair asked as she took a seat in one of the chairs before she began to pull her lap top out while Jenny sat on the edge of her bed

"He's just happy that I'm getting help. He came by earlier with Dan, they both are so happy" Jenny sighed

"And that annoys the hell out of you" Blair stated as Jenny looked at her as if she was surprised that she understood without Jenny having to say what she felt "They smile so proudly because your getting help, but they treat you like some walking head case that they need to sensitive around. I know that feeling….I hated that feeling" she told her

"I think I'm not at hate yet…" Jenny began to say before Blair interrupted

"You will be. Trust me on that" Blair laughed as the two became surprised by the moment they were having. An awkward silence filled the room as they were both unsure of what to say

"So you have something for me?" Jenny asked breaking the silence between them

"Yes. Katy, Is, and Nelly Yuki are going to be coming in from skype, so we can have the whole group action going on. Until then, I figured you should know the jest of the social hierarchy now" Blair said as she set up her lap top on the bed before she opened up the folder to hand to Jenny

"Serena at the top of the social rank, is that really surprising?" Jenny asked as she looked on at the papers

"No, but her trying to fool everyone into thinking she's some changed person is" Blair told her

"Who's the Georgina girl?" Jenny asked as she held up the picture of Georgina to show Blair

"She's a pain in my…." Blair began to say before Jenny just laughed to herself

"It's all adding up. You don't like Georgina. You fear that she might be stealing your bestie from you, so you want to dethrone Serena so that she might appreciate you a bit more" Jenny concluded

"Close, but not close enough. Don't like Georgina, and dethroning Serena because I'm tired of being in her shadow" Blair told her

"So you've waged social war because of that. Why not just tell her how you feel?" Jenny asked

"If it was that simple Little J then I would have told her by now instead of going to great lengths. This social war is beyond getting our panties wound up" Blair stated just as the live feed from skype came up to interrupt the two girls

"Hello?" Katy said as she brought her face closer to the screen

"Okay, you've got to get used to webcams, it's beyond baffling on why you keep doing that" Blair told Katy as she moved over to the bed so that she was sitting next to Jenny that way they she could see

"We've got some big news" Nelly Yuki said excitedly

"You have Nelly Yuki on your side? When did that happen?" Jenny turned to ask Blair

"Wow, you have been out of the social scene for a while" Blair told her in a bit of shock before turning her attention back to the screen "Continue" she told Nelly Yuki

"My spa specialist, who happens to be sleeping with Mr. Mortimer, who is a member of the Oakhill Country Club in the Hampton's…." Isobel began to say before Blair interrupted

"Is this going to have a point because I'm all ready confused by just the small amount of people you've listed thus far" Blair told her

"I thought Mr. Mortimer was married?" Katy asked

"He is" Blair told her "Now get to the point" she told Isobel

"Hazel's father goes to the Oak hill Country Club, and they are golf buddies. Word is that daddy dearest was inquiring for job listings around the country club" Isobel said

"Meaning bankruptcy is the near future" Nelly Yuki smiled

"How do you figure?" Blair asked

"He was a part in the Gilson account merger that went bankrupt" Nelly Yuki said

"People that invested in that were so sure that they would gain that they overloaded on the stock, so when it went under it left a couple of people upset" Isobel said

"Good work. Hazel possibly facing the dreaded lines employment centers all through out New York, which should be promising" Blair smiled

"Why are you going after Hazel?" Jenny asked

"Weakest to the strongest Little J. Clearly she hasn't read her copy of the Art of War" Katy stated

"Clearly" Jenny replied "If you want Serena, do you honestly think knocking off Hazel will affect her?" she questioned so that only Blair could hear

"Follow up on that. We'll bring that Hazel's attention to see what exactly she knows on Serena and then go from there" Blair said before she closed her lap top once the feed was lost on skype

"So that's how it goes for you, the whole scheming process?" Jenny asked her "Swap gossip and then blackmail" she then said

"Something along that line. People talk, sometimes to the wrong people and it's my job to find those wrong people" Blair smiled "Though I fear you may be thinking otherwise" she said looking on at the young girl

"I just think you're going after someone that won't get you what you want. You have to get Serena where it hurts, the person closest" Jenny said

"And you think…no, she's not close to Serena. There are circumstance that allow her to be, but she's not close to Serena" Blair said figuring out that Jenny was talking about Georgina

"But in this present moment or at least in this picture, and the fact that I've been surfing the web a lot lately, Georgina is close to Serena. So if it were me, I'd start with Georgina. I mean what do you really know about her, and why is she all of sudden becoming Serena's shadow" Jenny said as Blair took a moment to think. Though Blair knew the circumstances of which Georgina was back in New York, Blair wasn't quite sure why Georgina felt the need to flock to Serena. There was something about Georgina's attachment to Serena that made her a bit concerned, but she had always pushed it off as Georgina envying their small group of friends that Katie had brought together. Maybe it was worth looking into? Blair began to think

"You raise important questions, but I doubt they will lead to anything. Our safest bet is to work the chain of command" Blair told her

"Yes, but why play it safe" Jenny stated "Why does a girl from out of nowhere suddenly merge to the front of the social scene? Why is she here? Where did she come from?….there is no back round on her to be found out by Gossip Girl except the PG version" she exclaimed "If it were any other girl, her story would be plastered on the blog from what was her favorite designer to who she lost her virginity to, but nothing on this Georgina Sparks character" she then stated causing Blair to truly hone in on the fact that maybe Jenny had a point. What was Georgina coming from? Or in Georgina's case, what was she running from? Blair thought to herself

* * *

><p>Looking on at the excitement on Carter's face as he showed off his newly bought business, Dan couldn't help but stand in shock by it. Literally in his mind, Dan was thinking that Carter couldn't be that oblivious to the fact that the newly bought investment was once Chuck Bass's place of business. Vivid memories of Blair attempting to do a strip tease on the stage came racing back to his mind as he just looked on at the establishment, and he had to admit that he was getting furious all over again by that single fact. Noticing that Dan wasn't finding the same pleasure out of it, Eric couldn't help but laugh to himself as he couldn't wait to see how Carter was going to spin this for Dan to understand. If anyone knew how much Dan detests Chuck, it was Eric because he felt the same way about the guy that had hurt Jenny so badly. Finally realizing that Dan was going to give him little in the excitement department, Carter walked over to the bar in hopes of pouring himself a scotch on the rocks, but found the bar to be as dry as can be. Hopping up on the counter to take a seat on the counter top, Carter braced himself to endure the wrath of Dan Humphrey.<p>

Taking a seat on top the table, Dan looked from Eric to Carter just trying to fathom something encouraging saying to either one of them on this investment.

"Okay, let's start with the basics" Dan sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair "How? Why? When? Where?" he asked off the top of his head

"This should be good" Eric laughed to himself before Carter just flashed him a look

"How, with money. Why, I want to venture into earning money outside of my parents. When, sometime last week. Where, does that really matter?" Carter replied

"So you just thought to, I don't know, buy Victrola!" Dan questioned

"Yes, I thought to buy this place because it was a gold mind on the market. I'm a businessman, you know this" Carter explained

"But Victrola? Of all places. How did you even get the money to afford this place?" Dan asked him

"I used bits of my trust fund. My parents happen to think this is a wise investment, looks good on the college apps" Carter todl him

"I bet. Working with Chuck Bass is just the tip of the ice burg. I wish I could say that I'm happy for you, but you're working with Chuck Bass of all people" Dan declared "You know what he's done to my sister" he said

"Yes, I'm aware. I've made it aware to him that I think he's a scum bag, the epitome of scum to be exact. This is just business" Carter told him

"Bad business. Having half naked girls prance around is guaranteed bad business" Dan said

"Actually, it's good business. I polled the area, and what people in this area spend their money on….surprisingly it was booze, porn, music, and prostitutes" Eric chimed in

"People honestly admitted that?" Carter turned to ask him

"Surprisingly" Eric laughed "So while working with Chuck Bass is a downside, the business aspect could be good" he said

"And that is numbers for you" Carter laughed "C'mon, congratulate me on the business. I'm doing something for me, I'm trying to be more than a trust fund kid that we joke about" he said

"You are more than a trust fund kid" Dan stated "Now you're just a kid with a trust fund, who's working with a rapist" he sighed "What do you think about this?" he turned to ask Eric

"I didn't like it, I still don't. I promised to help, now I'm stuck" Eric told him

"I wouldn't say you're stuck" Carter replied

"In a hell of my own making then" Eric quickly stated

"But you're willing to work with Chuck?" Dan asked

"I see it as if he stays out my way, I'll stay out of his" Eric said just as the topic of conversation came walking in flipping through paper work as if he was back in his element again, and for the most part he was.

"Hey, Chuck" Carter sighed as he began to massage his head knowing that he was catching a lot of heat for working with Chuck. Looking up from his stack of paperwork, Chuck was surprised to see Dan and Eric in the same room at once

"Oh, hey" Chuck said closing his folder up "If you want, I could come back later on" he told

"No, it's okay" Carter said hopping off of the counter "What did you need?" he asked

"I was going over the finance to see what type of shape we'd be in for an upcoming opening, and we don't have enough money to even open. I shifted some money around to see if we could cut back on the girls and add to the liquor, but that won't even work" Chuck told him

"Minors can't even sale alcohol let alone distribute" Dan stated

"I have a cover owner, so it's legal" Carter told his friend before he walked up to Chuck "I thought the money I had covered all expenses?" he asked

"It covered buying the place, but you still have the overall costs that you will incur for running the place day to day" Chuck said

"How much more do I need?" Carter asked

"You're looking at another hundred grand" Chuck whispered so only Carter could hear

"And there's no way you could kick in the rest or even get one of the Bass investors?" Carter asked "I don't have that type of money" he told him

"I'd like to help, but I'm about to take on my father to declare him as an unfit parent. I need as much money as possible to even make it on my own" Chuck told him

"Since when? I thought you were determined to be a trust fund kid?" Carter asked

"Things change, people change" Chuck sighed "As far as the investors, my dad has made it a point to black ball me from almost all of my contacts" he said

"This is just great" Carter sighed in frustration

* * *

><p>Sitting at her desk, Blair looked tirelessly through the internet pages hoping to spark some bit of information on Georgina. Blair knew that contacts would only prove to be uncertain because Georgina didn't make friends so easily. If Georgina was going to slip up, Blair was certain that she had left a trail. Through the moments of effort, Blair was happy that Little J had caught on so quickly to the game of scheming. Deep down Blair knew that Jenny had the smarts to survive in the Upper Eastside, but the only thing that crippled the young girl was the fact that she had yet to discover who she was. Getting an instant thought pop into her head, Blair had pieced together the fact that the only way to get Georgina was to go back in time, back to where her parents thought it'd be best to place a troubled girl like Georgina at. Knowing that Georgina's father was heavy on religion, Blair knew that few schools abroad offered such strict religion policies to go along with the education they would receive. Putting in a general statement into the search engine, Blair was soon given an unlimited amount of resources to choose from, which only made her more exhausted. Just as she let out a sigh of frustration by the endless search, Dan walked in and immediately flopped down on her bed.<p>

"Carter has lost his damn mind" Dan groaned

"Did you just come from practice? Are you sweating?" Blair turned to ask him as she didn't find the sight of him sprawled out on her bed with the possible fact that he might be sweaty so appealing

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Dan asked

"Yes, I heard what you said. Oh, before I forget, did you pick up your suit for the Gold Party?" Blair asked in a round about way

"Yes Waldorf, I picked up my suit. Back to me now, Carter has lost his damn mind" Dan declared

"How is that about you?" Blair quickly questioned

"If you'd let me finish my monologue…" Dan said before Blair interrupted

"Humphrey just get to the point" Blair complained

"Carter is crazy" Dan blurted out

"Tell me something I don't know" Blair replied finding the statement to be useless point that she all ready knew "Answer this though, are you sweating?" she asked as Dan slowly rose from the bed to relieve himself of his shirt. A slight smile came to Blair's face as he tossed the shirt over towards her direction, knowing that Dan knew how much she loved his abs

"Is this better?" Dan asked her with a cocky smile

"It'll do" Blair smiled "What'd he do?" she asked

"That's how I can get your attention. I just show a little skin and I get results, aren't you quite fickle. Makes my earlier statements true just by that smile you're sporting" Dan laughed to himself before he realized that he had to get back on subject "He bought Victrola. Chuck and Carter are now working together" Dan said

"As in business partners?" Blair asked a bit confused

"Yes. Carter went behind my back, and is now working with Chuck" Dan told her

"How did he go behind your back?" Blair asked "Are you guys that so deep into your bromance that he has to tell you everything?" she teased him

"I tell him my little details, the least I deserve is a heads up on the fact that he's working with the devil now. He keeps throwing the fact that he doesn't want to be a trust fund kid in my face, he's not a trust fund kid!" Dan griped

"Look at you acting like a female" Blair laughed "You want some cheese with that wine" she continued to joke "Jenny told you that Chuck didn't rape her, so why the grudge?" she asked

"Jenny was lying for Chuck, plain and simple. I know my sister, and I know that she thinks that by protecting Chuck this will all go away, but the only way to fix this is by making him suffer for what he did" Dan said

"Problem is that he didn't do it" Blair stated

"And you believe that, you think Chuck didn't rape my sister?" Dan questioned

"No, I don't. I've known Chuck for a long time, and I know for a fact that he wouldn't rape Jenny, when he could've had sex easily with any other girl" Blair told him

"Well, you have your perception, I have mine. In my perception, Chuck raped her and I can't wait until that bastard gets what he deserves" Dan said

"Vengence isn't a good look on you" Blair told him as he walked over towards her to see what she was looking at

"Are you planning to run off to France or something? Switzerland looks cool" Dan said as he observed the many boarding schools had pulled up on her screen "Is that why Eleanor felt compelled to leave for France, are you running off?" he asked with a bit of laughter

"No, I'm trying to nail Georgina's ass to the wall by following up on some ideas Jenny gave me" Blair told him as she looked over at him resting his chin on her shoulder

"You're helping my sister so she can help you take down Serena?" Dan asked her as he just laughed "There is always a motive with you" he laughed

"The girl has street smarts, I need someone with that" Blair said "Do you think this is pointless?" she asked

"Are you asking me for advice on this social war you've dubbed?" Dan asked

"Did you not just hear me ask a question" Blair fired back sarcastically

"Look, I'm not good at finding out dark secrets. I guess you should just narrow down the search depending on the traits of the person" Dan said

"That actually sounded good" Blair smiled "There might be hope for you" she laughed

"That's scary, I've been around you so much that I've actually helped you in scheming" Dan joked

"Doubt that. You're still a virgin in that area" Blair smiled before Dan leaned in to kiss her "Eww! You do smell like sweat" she declared tried to push away from his embrace but he had grabbed on to her

"C'mon" Dan said as he led her over towards the bed

"No, we're not doing that. You smell" Blair told him

"After a while, you'll be sweating too" Dan laughed

"Yes, but you smell worse now" Blair said trying to get away from him but found his grip to be too strong

"Fine, I'll take a shower then" Dan said letting go of his hold on her before she took a seat on the edge of the bed

"That's a very good idea" Blair agreed "Take twenty showers to be on the safe side" she joked

"Do you want to join me?" Dan asked as he dropped trousers to reveal all his manly glory while all Blair could do was look on at how great her boyfriend looked naked

"This is a game" Blair then concluded as she gave him a stern look

"Uh, this is me trying to initiate sex" Dan told her a bit surprised that him standing naked didn't inspire her

"No, you're trying to prove your point about what we talked about earlier" Blair told him as she got up from her seat at her desk "I'm not that easily fooled, I'm not blinded by abs and the thing" she told him

"I'm not trying to fool you; I'm trying to engage in sexual activities. Since we're on the subject, I do think you're letting your pride get in the way" Dan smiled

"Do your hands work?" Blair asked him

"Yes" Dan said as he looked on at his hands wondering where she was going with it

"Good because they'll be engaging in sexual activities with you in the shower. I, a lady, will continue her search on destroying an evil wench" Blair replied happily before she made her way out of the room, leaving Dan standing naked

"I'll make you admit it!" Dan called out as he poked his head out of the door so she could hear him

* * *

><p>Doing her best to ignore the rambling Hazel that spoke on and on about a secret that could never come out, Serena did her best to contain her laughter as it was all so pathetic how the girl looked to her to solve her problem. Serena was never much of a leader; she always shied away from stuff like that because she traveled her own path in some cases. The social war that Blair had waged on her at proved to be more of a headache than she could possibly imagine for the blonde. It felt like every other hour someone was calling for advice on handle the latest paranoia they were suffering from, fearing that Blair would strike at any moment. Serena never saw Blair as one that would strike so much fear in people, but now that she had to be surrounded by those who crossed her on a constant basis, she was beginning to see that Blair's influence ran deep. Finally growing tired of Hazel's voice in general, Serena ended the phone call and to be on the safe side, she just turned off her phone period. Making her way into the living room, Serena quickly saw Georgina sprawled out on her sofa looking as if she was dealing with a hangover. Standing to look on at Georgina for a bit, Serena was glad to see that Georgina wasn't hung over but was just sleeping off the partying of last night.<p>

"Good, for a moment I thought you were dead" Serena said as Georgina flinched at the sight of Serena standing over her before Serena walked over to take a seat on the sofa across from her

"What the hell was the squeaky noise coming from your bathroom?" Georgina asked as Serena just laughed

"That would be Hazel freaking out about some big dark secret that can't come out. I don't get why they expect me to solve everything?" Serena questioned

"Because you're the Queen Bee. Blair likes when people have to depend on her" Georgina yawned as she laid her head back down against the pillow

"Maybe so, but its getting pathetic how often they call" Serena sighed

"They're pathetic in general" Georgina laughed "Do you want me to handle it? Because Hazel would be quick work" she offered

"It sounds appealing to finally be rid of Hazel and to actually have my phone on for once, but I don't want you handling my problems" Serena said

"You sure, it would be a lot of fun to get Hazel all dough eyed and crying" Georgina teased

"It would, but no" Serena laughed "At first, I thought dethroning Blair would be fun. I mean I liked the fact that I actually showed her that I made her, and not the other way around. Now….I just want this to be over, I don't want the top spot" she said

"Messing with Blair is worth dealing with the top spot" Georgina laughed as she sat up on the sofa "I mean who honestly puts that much stock in a title. Blair uses this Queen Bee status as a means to stay relevant and important in her own mind" she said

"Maybe" Serena sighed as Georgina couldn't help but feel for Serena

"I just can't believe this all started over a boy" Georgina laughed nervously as she got up from her spot on the sofa to sit next to Serena

"All girl fights start over a boy" Serena replied "It's the time honored tradition and friendship killer" she declared

"Females can be so dramatic" Georgina replied "I mean girls act like guys are a dime a dozen. I'm sure that you will find someone that will love you all the same, just the way you are" she told her as a moment of silence came between them "What was it about Dan? What made you say the dreaded L word?" she asked nervously

"You seriously want to hear that?" Serena turned to ask her

"Why not? Clearly you care deeply about the guy, enough to start a social war with his now girlfriend" Georgina said "So I want to know what made this Dan Humphrey so special to you?" she asked becoming more eager by the minute to hear Serena explain it all

"Dan is…..he's just the first person I've met that didn't look at me as the it-girl. Dan made me care about stuff beyond the Upper Eastside, and I've never done that before. I don't know….I just felt something with Dan that I never felt with anyone" Serena struggled to explain but ultimately laid her heart out in the open for Georgina to see "For that…I fell in love with him" she admitted

"So you're still in love with him?" Georgina asked a bit heartbroken by the statement herself

"No" Serena replied "I just…its taking me some time to get to the fact that what I had with Dan wasn't real, it was all a lie…a beautiful lie, but a lie" she said as silence filled the room

"If you had the chance to be with him, to have an all out raunchy night of passionate sex, would you?" Georgina turned to ask her before Serena took a moment to think

"Yes, I would" Serena replied "One night. One time or however long the libido would last, I'd go through with it" she said "I know I'm characterized as a cheater, but to be with someone that you care so deeply for…I don't think anyone would pass that up" she then commented

"Okay, I think you're hung up on this notion that he was the one. Dan wasn't the one, if he was the one then he wouldn't have banged your best friend" Georgina said trying not to get too overly emotional but was clearly upset with Serena "It wasn't love, it was extreme like that went wrong. So don't tell me that it was love because it wasn't" she told her

"You asked and I told you, don't get mad at me for telling you the truth" Serena said as she quickly rose to her feet

"I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you" Georgina said as she tried to calm down "There is someone that loves you, someone that will appreciate you beyond words, and someone that won't ask you to change for anything. You just have to open your eyes and see that" she said as the two just looked at each other. Tears welled up in Georgina's eyes as Serena began to feel the passion behind Georgina's words as if she truly knew and felt like that person was closer than she could ever imagine. Unsure of what was going on, Serena kept looking at Georgina hoping that she would bust into laughter but got nothing in the few moments between them "Someone does love you" she said as if her heart nearly beat out of her chest with agony before they found that they were interrupted by the chomping sounds of Nate snacking away on sandwich.

"Hey" Serena greeted her friend before she broke eye contact with Georgina

"Am I interrupting something?" Nate asked

"No, we were just talking about….we were talking" Serena said unsure of what she could even call the awkwardness of the moment "What'd you need?" she asked

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to the Gold Party tomorrow night." Nate asked as he just looked on at the two girls trying to figure out what was going on

"Do you mind?" Serena asked shyly of Georgina

"Sure, I always get kicked to the curve" Georgina sighed in frustration as she made her way out of the room to give them privacy, but didn't go too far

"What was that all about?" Nate asked as he walked towards a confused Serena

"I don't know what that was" Serena said running her hand through her hair

"Be careful. I know you two are hanging out a lot, but you have to remember who she is" Nate told her "Never forget that. The only reason why she's here is because she's using us, and don't think for one second that she honestly cares about you" he said to her thinking that they were alone, but little did he know that Georgina was around the corner listening.

* * *

><p>Knowing an elite Upper Eastsider always had perks, Jenny had managed to forget what types of perks, but she was glad that Blair was able to make her stay at the facility as comfortable as she could. Over the course of a few days, Jenny felt like the pressure of feeling alone in her struggle was slowly starting to fade away and she was realizing that her life was still very much hers. Jenny couldn't describe the darkness that she felt, but she was glad that she no longer had to deny the fact that she was dealing and still healing from the stress of that night. As expected, Dan abused the visitors pass as he just frequented the facility so often over the span of a couple of days that he was setting records for how often he would visit. Jenny never understood how and why Blair and Dan managed to connect, but she could see what made her brother so loveable and she was happy that he was happy for once. Bringing her knees up to her chest as she just sat in bed, Jenny couldn't help but laugh at how strange it was to see Dan stress out over a suit that he swore he would never wear. Dan and Jenny always had their notions that the Upper Eastside was a life that they couldn't maintain, but it did have that effect of dolling you up into that dream image that was once imaginary but now brought to life.<p>

"Okay, should I go with the black tie or go all the way with the theme and do the gold?" Dan asked his sister as he brought both ties up to show her

"Do you have an off gold type of color, don't get the flashy gold it looks tacky" Jenny scrunched her face

"What is an off gold type color?" Dan asked a bit confused

"I forgot, you're a guy" Jenny laughed to herself realizing that expecting Dan to understand the terminology was pointless

"Yes, thank you for realizing that" Dan joined in on the laughter "its fun doing that, laughing with you" he stated "We haven't had too much of that in the past couple of months" he said

"Yeah, it was fun or is fun to laugh" Jenny smiled "So how have you been? How is the life of Dan Humphrey?" she asked

"The life of Dan Humphrey is good" Dan smiled at her "It's great actually" he added

"Is this because of a certain brunette?" Jenny asked

"Blair….yes, it's because of Blair. I wear this stupid grin on my face all the time just at the thought of her and it's getting irritating" Dan told his sister as he took a seat on the edge of the bed "I'm some bubbling fool" he then sighed

"No, you're just a fool in love" Jenny replied "Have you told her?" she then asked

"I sort of made it a point not to tell her" Dan hesitantly stated

"Why would you do that?" Jenny asked

"I know it sounds stupid, and believe me, I'm kicking myself for doing that. I just feel like the word is so lightly used in the teen generation that is us" Dan told her

"Okay, my mind is filled with a huh and what. Please explain how you manage to put that in your head and then turn around and believe it?" Jenny asked as Dan just laughed

"I want those words to mean something. So often I heard mom tell dad that she loved him, and then day after day she made decisions that contradicted that declaration of love. To me that word should have so much weight behind it than it does because we forget how powerful it could be. It's like in movies, people never really tear up when someone says hi or I'm upset…." Dan said before Jenny interrupted

"That's because those are common phrases. Don't you think you're over thinking this?" Jenny asked

"No, I don't" Dan told his sister "When I do tell Blair, I want to know in my heart that I'm not just saying that to her because in the moment it feels right like a movie scene. I want to tell her because in my heart I know that there is no possible way I can't not love her" he said

"Wow, you really are a writer because you made something so easy sound so beautiful and elegant" Jenny smiled at her brother "Your not mom. I'm not even mom, so don't base the reasons not to say it in fear of being like her" she then added

"She still said it. Not just to dad, but to you and me, she told us that she did" Dan replied as a moment of silence came between

"You have to stop carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders because sooner or later Dan….it will break you, and I'm not sure you realize that" Jenny said as she grabbed onto her brothers hand

"No, it's my job. I put this on myself, and I'm fully aware of the pressure I put on myself but at the end of the day I know it will all pay off" Dan told her "It has to" he then said with a bit of hope before his cell phone began to ring. Pulling his cell phone out, Dan quickly smiled as just when things were getting heavy, he could count on Blair to lighten the mood at any point "Hello" he answered

"Hey, are you with Jenny?" Blair asked

"Yes" Dan replied "She's helping me with my suit….and before you say anything, I picked it up but I'm trying to pick a tie" he tried to explain himself

"Go with an off gold color, anything flashy will be tacky" Blair quickly replied "I forget you're a guy sometimes when it comes to fashion" she then said

"Yes because an off gold color is what every guy thinks about when dressing themselves for a Gold Party" Dan said to himself

"Humphrey that's great, but I really need to talk to Jenny" Blair said rushing him through his sarcastic comment

"Uh, okay" Dan said finding it confusing now that Blair was calling him to get to Jenny. "She wants to talk to you" Dan said as he handed the phone off to Jenny

"Shocker, I know" Jenny said before she grabbed the phone "Hello" she said into the phone as she put it up against her ear

"I found someone" Blair told her "Agnes Andrews" she then stated

* * *

><p>Letting out a sigh of frustration over the fact that his dream business had quickly turned into his nightmare, Carter couldn't believe how the tide turned on him. Trying his best to paint a pretty picture for Carter, Chuck knew there was no other way to spin this; they had no money to even have an opening night. A part of Chuck wished that he had the contacts to pull of some hail mary that would land them hundred thousand dollars within the next week or so before their monthly rent was due on the place. Leaning back in his chair, Carter was unable to hide his frustrations and knew the only thing that would solve this feeling would be a good stiff drink. It felt weird for Carter to want a drink so badly, but he had to so something within the moment that would relax him into think mode. Bringing the drinks over, the waitress looked at the two boys skeptically knowing that they were well under age but she knew that the trust fund kids had access to everything and anything so denying them would only lead to trouble for her. Giving a slight smile as he knew what the waitress was thinking, Chuck slid the waitress a fifty dollar bill hoping that it would ease her troubles. With the money the waitress just smiled as that was all it took for her to forget. Closing up the folders filled with numbers and lists of things that they would need, Chuck just wanted to focus in on what was going on with Carter.<p>

"It's not too late to back out of this" Chuck told him

"No, I'm not backing out. I'm going to figure something out" Carter said

"I don't think you can wish a hundred thousand dollars into your lap" Chuck said "Running a business takes a lot of time and it has a lot of stress along with it" he said

"Stress, I can believe that" Carter laughed to himself "Look, is a hundred thousand dollars all I need to get us going?" he asked

"You need more, but it'd be enough to make us safe for a while. My father will probably come after Victrola just on the fact that I'm attached to it. Having me on the bill with you won't benefit you" Chuck said

"I'm not going to make any jerk reactions to this news. We need money, and I will get it" Carter told him

"I like your bravado, but I'm afraid you're trying to block out reality in this" Chuck said

"You think what you think, and I'll do the same" Carter replied as he turned he couldn't help but notice a limo pull up in front of the restaurant across the street before a round, plump bald headed man stepped out with jewelry draped all over him. "Who the hell wears that kind of stuff?" he said to himself as Chuck turned to see what he was looking at

"You really are sheltered" Chuck laughed

"Okay, it's not like I make a habit of knowing random people with costume jewelry" Carter said

"That's Dominic Nicks" Chuck told him "He's a self made businessman himself" he said

"What does that mean?" Carter asked

"Means he makes his money in a lot of different ways" Chuck replied "He has ties to the mob, and is one of the most notorious kingpins in Brooklyn" he said

"See, I wouldn't know anything like that. I don't happen to make a habit of knowing local criminals" Carter replied in his usual sarcastic tone

"Just think you should know who your neighbors are" Chuck said

"That's a classic phrase, I feel like I should be scared by that" Carter replied

"It's not meant to scare you. Dominic Nicks is a very wealthy guy, but he's also a guy with another side" Chuck said "That you should be aware of" he said

* * *

><p>Dan had always wondered what it was like to scheme like Blair, but to actually experience first hand the process of how she gathered her info was quite intriguing. Blair was a master when it came to reading people, till this day Dan always knows what to expect from people because through his relationship he knew what was good and bad signs of meeting new people. Dan hated to think that way, but it was something that was vital in just an every day sense. Slouched down in the limo, Dan looked on at Blair eagerly patrol the open street of a suburban part of New York that they hadn't frequented to often. The lead Blair had on Georgina made Blair eager to find something out on the girl that she clearly despised. Grabbing on to her hand, Dan hoped to take Blair's mind off of things by just offering up another avenue of relief instead of worrying about catching Georgina. Blair didn't really respond to his touch, but thought that was Dan's way of trying to be affectionate, Blair knew that she had to stay focused on the task at hand if she was ever going to make a counter attack to Serena's siege on her dream college. Not inspiring the actions he had hoped for, Dan let out a sigh as he laid back on the limo seat to close his eyes before Blair just turned to look at him.<p>

"Humphrey, you're supposed to be watching the other side of the street" Blair told him

"It looks the same" Dan groaned "Can we please just grab something to eat, I'm starving" he complained

"Do you always have to stuff your face?" Blair asked

"Only when I'm hungry" Dan quickly replied "I thought this whole stake out was supposed to have food?" he then asked

"What stake out has food in it? And this isn't a stake out, we're waiting for Agnes to show up" Blair told him

"Maybe Agnes is eating or ordering food" Dan groaned

"You wanted to hang out, this is us hanging out" Blair told him

"Yes, I just never thought our dates would include scheming in them. Why can't you just blackmail Georgina? Isn't that your specialty?" Dan asked

"I don't blackmail. I make light of information that the person clearly tried to hide" Blair replied

"Also known as blackmail" Dan quickly replied "When I thought we were going to hang out, I didn't envision this" he said

"Consider this spicing up our relationship, in a non experimental sexual way" Blair said

"An experiment that you liked I might add" Dan told her

"Look, I was sexually aroused at the time. You could have done anything and I would have like it then, but I'm a lady and you don't do that to a lady…it's disgusting" Blair replied

"No, its not. It's two people consenting to sexual favors" Dan said "I do those things for you because I want to please you. I would much rather you have a great experience than me, but I would like to know from time to time that it was good or even great because a guy kind of needs that. You just act like I shamed you" he said

"I do not!" Blair said

"You do" Dan laughed "Face it; you're the good girl that likes the freaky stuff. You're a lady in the streets, but a freak in the sheets" he teased her

"I refuse to buy that convoluted notion" Blair replied

"It's not convoluted, its fact" Dan said "Just admit it, this will all be over once you admit it" he said

"I'm not admitting" Blair replied

"Then I guess we'll have the same conversation over and over again until you do" Dan sighed "Remind me again why this Agnes is so important? I mean I know you and Jen think going after Georgina is key, but what if she just gives you the PG answer or doesn't even know Georgina?" he then asked her

"First of all, I saw the yearbook at the boarding school Georgina went to, Agnes and Georgina looked like besties. Agnes could pass for a carbon copy of Serena if she tried. Second, I had Eric hack into Georgina's phone records and she's made more than one call to Agnes in the span of time she's been here" Blair replied

"I just don't get it; Georgina apparently knows you and Serena well. I just think that maybe you know all there is to know about her" Dan reasoned

"Trust me, there is a lot we don't know about Georgina" Blair sighed knowing that Dan only knew half of the truth when it came to Georgina

"How can you know someone your whole life and not know them?" Dan questioned

"Simple. You never ask" Blair replied just as she saw Agnes walk up to her house "There she is" she then said as she got out of the limo, racing over towards Agnes before she went inside with Dan following behind

"Blair, wait" Dan whispered as he struggled to keep up

"Agnes. Agnes Andrews" Blair called out causing Agnes to stop in mid step on the stairs before turning to look back

"Yes" Agnes replied "I'm Agnes" she then stated

"Yeah, I kind of figured that" Blair laughed nervously "I don't think you know me, but we both happen to know a mutual friend" she started off saying

"A mutual friend?" Agnes asked a bit confused

"Georgina Sparks. You two went to boarding school together, we went to prep school together" Blair said

"Georgina isn't a friend" Agnes replied

"Believe me, I know that. She hardly is anything…but I know you or at least suspect that you two talk quite a bit" Blair said

"How do you know that?" Agnes asked

"Because she….she's mentioned that she has a friend named Agnes. She's always talking my ear off about Agnes" Blair said as she tried to play it cool "Not that I don't love having Georgy around, but do you by any chance happen to know why the hell she came back?" she asked unable to hide her dislike for Georgina in the process

"Nice" Dan told Blair as it was obvious that she blew her cover

"Who are you exactly?" Agnes asked becoming a bit suspicious as to why all the questions about Georgina

"A friend" Blair said feeling like those words nearly strangled her

"She's never mentioned you" Agnes said "What's your name?" she asked

"So you talk to her?" Dan then asked

"I'm not continuing this conversation until I know who exactly I'm talking to, so start talking" Agnes told them

"Okay, okay. I'm….my name is…my name is Serena van der Woodsen" Blair struggled at first but an instant thought popped into her mind to use Serena as her cover, which seemed to pay off as Agnes expression quickly changed to that of anger

"And I'm Dan…just Dan, not that it matters" Dan said feeling like the third wheel in this equation

"So I finally get to meet the great Serena van der Woodsen" Agnes said as she folded her arms

"I guess so. It's me in the flesh, conceded more than ever" Blair laughed

"I thought you'd be blonde, seeing as she literally made me go blonde jus to suit the image of Serena" Agnes said beginning to observe Blair

"I was blonde; I got a little empty in the head so I needed to go back to brunette. No knock on the blondes because they really do have fun, and sleep with your boyfriend. Then run off to boarding school without even saying good bye or acknowledging their best friends personal tragedies, but then magically show up expecting the red carpet treatment…" Blair began to ramble before Dan put his hand on her shoulder

"Sweetie, let it go" Dan told her as Agnes looked on at the two

"You two are you…" Agnes began to ask as Dan nodded

"Yes, we're a couple…I guess" Dan replied realizing that he was declaring that he was with Blair's version of Serena

"Yes. This is Dan….just Dan, no last name at all because…" Blair said as Dan added

"It doesn't really matter" Dan chimed in

"I thought you were on the other side of the fence?" Agnes asked with a bit of a smirk

"What fence? I don't have a fence where I live" Blair replied

"You. Georgina?" Agnes asked as Blair stood confused

"We're friends, best of friends. We care a lot about each other because that's what friends do" Blair said through gritted teeth

"You're more than friends" Agnes said "You're the reason why we could never work" she said

"Okay, I think I'm being thrown for a loop here. What do I have to do with you and Georgina? I never contacted Georgina while she was away to enable you two from working or at least I think I didn't" Blair said

"You really don't get what you've done?" Agnes laughed in disbelief

"I guess I should feel happy that Serena or I screwed more than just Blair over" Blair muttered to Dan before turning her attention back to Agnes who was getting angrier by the minute "What did I do?" she asked

"You're the reason why Georgina broke up with me" Agnes declared to the two of them "She's in love with you. Always has, always will be. I even dyed my stupid hair for her so I could meet her Serena fix" she said

"I didn't see that coming" Dan said in complete shock

* * *

><p><strong>Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight<strong>

**We're gonna take you high, before you realize**

**'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow**

**Feel the excitement grow, oh**

**This is where you let go**

Sitting in her chair, Serena had felt the comforts of what it was like to get glammed up for the usual party. Looking on at the clock, Serena hated that she would be the cause of Nate and her showing up late, but she knew that Nate wasn't exactly thrilled to be attending yet another party. Every week it was another party, when they were young a party was a great way for them to get access to alcohol and drugs, but even that was beginning to fade for them. Now to Serena and friends, attending parties was like making a guest appearance to show of the glitz and glamour all while sporting the family name. As Serena waited patiently for her make up to be completed, Georgina couldn't help but look on in admiration of the blonde that had captured so many hearts without even trying. Getting lost a couple times in the awe of Serena, Georgina was always reminded that Serena was always on to the next as Nate made it more than apparent that he was looking forward to hanging out with Serena.

**Hands high like a roller coaster**

**This love is taking over**

**Take us higher here we go**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Welcome to the show**

**Gravity we're defying**

**'Cause we were made for flying**

**We're about to lose control**

**Welcome to the show**

His mother was going to kill him was all Eric could think about as he opened the door to step out of the taxi. Not wanting to take the risk of the driver reporting his whereabouts to Lilly, Eric thought it would be best to hail down a taxi and go to his desired location. Dressed up in his usual suit and the require gold tie, Eric looked down at his apparel feeling way over dressed for the part of town that he was in. Realizing that there was no way for him to change out of his clothing now without Lilly finding out, Eric let out a sigh before he made his way over to the double doors. Greeting the nurses on duty, Eric thought it was weird that he was actually coming to see someone in a facility rather than someone coming to see him. What a difference a year made? Eric thought to himself as he pinned himself with the required visitors pass. Walking down the hall, Eric made his way towards her room to see that she was still up listening to music. Looking up from her ipod, Jenny smiled as she was happy to see her friend.

**Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way**

**Oh, oh, we don't need permission**

**We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change**

**Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo**

**Oh, oh, we're about to lose control**

**Oh, oh, everybody knows**

**Oh, oh, this is where you let go**

Tossing his pen onto the desk, Chuck couldn't help but feel defeated yet again as nothing added up to what he wanted them to be. Literally and figuratively, nothing added up in his one shot of trying to stand on his own. Thoughts of going back on his knees, begging to his father to forget the stupid notion that he was capable enough to survive on his own with little of the Bass money hold him afloat, it was in this dark hour that all his doubts came creeping in. Turning towards the computer, Chuck quickly typed in the location London, England in his search engine. Looking at the pictures of the well known metropolitan area, Chuck could imagine himself finally taking that trip he'd always felt he needed to take so that one piece of his life could feel complete. London may have been some random location that he could afford, but it went beyond just a location to him, it was a place that could be his home, that's if his mother would it allow it to be. Tears welled up in his eyes as he could only imagine the reaction of his mother to see him or the dislike to know that she had been found after making a conservative effort to run away from all things Upper Eastside. In his darkest hour, Chuck truly felt like he was alone in this world.

**Hands high like a roller coaster**

**This love is taking over**

**Take us higher here we go**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Welcome to the show**

**Gravity we're defying**

**'Cause we were made for flying**

**We're about to lose control**

**Welcome to the show**

Gripping on tight to Dan's hand, Blair looked on at the elegant crowd wine and dine throughout. The glitz of the thousand dollar chandelier glistened throughout so much that it illuminated the room as Dan lead Blair down the staircase. Spotting Katy, Isobel, and Nelly Yuki off in the corner gossiping about their fellow peers, Blair knew that with the news she had discovered about Georgina was sure to wet their appetite. For some odd reason, Blair couldn't seem to relish the satisfaction of knowing a secret so twisted because she just felt like it was another piece of the puzzle she had to understand. Georgina's love interest were of no thrilling delight to Blair, but the age old questions she had asked herself since Katie's death had quickly come back to plague her as she looked on at Georgina from a far. Knowing that Blair wasn't herself, Dan pulled her off into a corner as he wasn't quite sure that a party was a best thing for her in this moment. Dan knew that Blair was the toughest person he'd ever met, but Dan also knew that she was also so fragile when it came to the people she cared about. Regardless of what Serena and Blair were to each other, deep down Dan knew that Blair still loved Serena like a sister.

"You okay, you been quiet ever since…well you know" Dan said with much concern in his voice "We don't have to be here. I can just mail the check off to the host on behalf of Eleanor" he told her

"No, I want to be here. My mother would kill me if I didn't make an appearance for a charity she cared so deeply about" Blair said trying to gather herself "I don't know why, but I just…I feel like finding out that Georgina is all in love with Serena is really none of my business" she sighed

"I thought you wanted to know all of Georgina's business?" Dan asked

"I did, but I just don't anymore. I want her gone, but I don't care about Georgina" Blair said

"But you care about Serena" Dan concluded "You're worried about Serena?" he asked

"I don't have anything to do with Serena" Blair stated "She tried to take away the one thing I had worked so hard for since I was a little kid, so I just can't allow myself to play the concerned friend. I can't" she told him

"And you don't have to" Dan said as he pulled her closer towards him so he could tuck a strand of hair behind her ear "There is no rule in the book that says you're supposed to stop caring. Serena is and always will be an important part of your life, whether a part in your future is up to you" he said

"And what if my past won't allow me to walk away from Serena?" Blair asked knowing that this went beyond the simple fact that Georgina had obvious feelings for Serena now

"There is nothing in your past that will dictate your future" Dan smiled at her "I hardly doubt that you have such huge skeletons in your past that will bind you to Serena forever. The only thing that binds you two is your love for each other" he told her

* * *

><p>Growing tired of Serena and Nate's constant laughter with each other as they resembled a real life Ken and Barbie, Georgina snuck off to grab a drink from the bar. Finishing her cocktail so quickly that she was unable to get a sufficient buzz, Georgina wasted no time in requesting another to do the trick. Sitting at the bar, Georgina looked on at the liquid substance wondering how much she would have to drink for her troubles to go away. At this point in the evening, Georgina was willing do anything to liven up things as things had managed to become so tense for her. Making her way through the crowd, Blair looked around to find Dan, whom she lost amongst the sea of people. As her eyes scanned the areas surrounding her, Blair couldn't help but notice Georgina at the bar sipping on a cocktail. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Blair wanted to just walk away but she just wouldn't allow herself to run from someone like Georgina. Joining Georgina at the bar, Blair could hear the faint sounds of irritation come from Georgina and Blair had to admit that it was pleasing hear such noises from someone she thought so little of.<p>

"Lost your companion" Georgina said as she took another drink

"He's around here somewhere. We were getting ready to go" Blair replied

"Why? Want to squeeze in a shag session" Georgina replied

"I forget how repulsive you are as a female. Who says that word anyways? Shag sound so British and you're far from that" Blair replied

"Thank you for the geographical update, I'll be sure to remember that. For your information that was just slang for banging or fu…." Georgina replied before Blair interrupted

"I get the picture" Blair stated not wanting to hear the vulgarity of Georgina's choice words

"Just thought I should Van Gogh it for you, make it all artistic and clear" Georgina said "F.Y.I., had a little chat with your ex pal Serena and I don't think leaving her alone with Dan would do you good" she smirked

"And why is that? She is planning to sleep with him?" Blair asked

"She's still in love with him, which I'm sure doesn't bode well for you" Georgina said "You and I both know that Serena gets what she wants" she added

"Probably, but I trust Dan" Blair replied "So Serena can take her best shot at him" she said

"You're really on that power trip. Wow! I thought you'd be off that by now, but you're seriously buying into this social war" Georgina laughed

"With Hazel acting so skittish, I believe those around you have bought into. But you wouldn't have noticed that, now would you?" Blair asked

"Why would I? I could care less about this stupid social war. I don't care about rank here or who's got the number one spot. I just want to have a good time" Georgina said

"That's a motto to live by. Hearing you say that makes me realize over and over how different you are from Katie" Blair said "I mean Katie meant so much to different people, and it's a tragedy that she's not here" she said looking over at Georgina "Do you even miss her?" she asked

"Why are you trying to get all sentimental? I don't want to sit here and be depressed with all this talk of Katie. She's dead, she's gone, not with us anymore…lets move on" Georgina declared

"It's that easy for you?" Blair asked "She's dead, she's gone. Out of sight, out of mind" she stated

"She's not coming back, so why dwell on it" Georgina turned to look at her as a moment of silence passed between them

"You made a point to tell me about Serena's lust for Dan, you think I was going to go into a blind rage and attack Serena?" Blair asked with a bit of laughter

"You do love your boyfriend, it's pathetic how over the moon you are for him" Georgina griped "I figured in some girlie loyalty that I would help you keep your boyfriend because we both know you don't stand a chance against Serena" she said

"I should be so lucky that I have you looking out for me. Tell me, where was the loyalty when you were watching Serena screw me over in front of the admissions board?" Blair questioned

"It was there. It was just having a damn good time watching the two besties finally tell the truth about each other" Georgina smiled "I go where ever the wind blows, I protect those that protect me" she said

"Which are few, hell none to be honest" Blair replied "No, I think you had other motives behind telling me" she said moving in closer towards Georgina

"Oh, for the love of God" Georgina said with irritation in her voice "Can anything just be simple to you? Do you always have to blow it up to some tactic to get back at you? My world doesn't revolve around you" she complained

"I think you told me because you wanted me to do everything I could to keep Dan away from Serena. So much so that you wouldn't feel threatened by him" Blair said

"I threatened by your Brooklyn boy toy" Georgina laughed "Now you've clearly lost your damn marbles" she chuckled

"Look at him" Blair said as she motioned over towards Dan, who was standing off talking to a few of his peers "He's smart, funny in his own way, sexy, articulate…." she began to say before Georgina interrupted

"Is there a point in this?" Georgina questioned

"Dan is every bit of the guy that Serena would be attracted to, and I can completely understand why she would still lust for him, but that makes me wonder where do you fit in?" Blair asked

"Where the hell are you going with this?" Georgina asked

"I think you know where I'm going with this. With Dan out of the picture, it'd be easier for you" Blair said looking her dead in the eyes "Easier in the sense that maybe you'd have an actual shot at Serena" she said

"What makes you think I want Serena?" Georgina quickly replied as nervousness came to her

"I talked to Agnes, an Agnes Andrews" Blair told her as Georgina grew uneasy before a deafening silence came between them "You're in love with her" she then said as Georgina just glared back at her

"So what? Big deal" Georgina replied "You're in love with her" she reasoned

"Not in that way and you know it" Blair quickly replied

"So is this something you're going to hang over my head? Is this supposed to make me stay up late at night?" Georgina asked

"No, because if I wanted to use this against you, it'd be on Gossip Girl right now. You're not worth my concern" Blair said

"Then why go to such lengths of tracking down Agnes?" Georgina asked

"Because in the beginning I thought I wanted to destroy you to get Serena, but now I realize that by me feeding so much energy into this social war, I'm defeating the purpose of what I actually want" Blair said

"And that would be?" Georgina asked

"To be done with the both of you. So you can be in love with her or hate her for all that I care because Serena is no longer my concern" Blair replied "If I go after to you as a means to get Serena, then it'll only lead to Serena getting me back. In the end, the only thing that will be accomplished is that it will still be Serena vs. Blair, and I think I'm good enough to not have Serena tagged on to anything I do. If I want to be popular, then I'm going to do it on my own because people genuinely like me as me and not for other reasons. I'm not going to fight for people to like me or support me due to tactics. So consider the social war over with" she then added as Georgina just looked at her before busting into a fit of laughter

"Wow! You're really good. I mean you honestly had me there for a second, with the whole you don't care. Waving the white flag, thinking that I'm going to let my guard down and reveal all to you" Georgina laughed "You really are pathetic" she questioned

"Take it as you want. I spared you because you and I both know I could've spun this any way to my advantage" Blair threatened

"Maybe you could, maybe you couldn't…but you don't scare me" Georgina told her

"That's fine, but I promise you this…when that day comes, in which you finally get the payback you deserve, whether from me or someone else…I will be watching, I will be front and center, enjoying the fact that the worthless piece of trash that you are is finally revealed" Blair told her as Georgina just glared at her "You should feel lucky that I intend to keep your little secret" she said

"I'll be damned if I let you of all people threaten me, let alone hold something over my head. Let's not forget who should be the lucky one because your secrets will blow you and your little friends out the water, maybe even into a jail cell. So I'd choose my words carefully, I'm not the slightest bit scared of you nor will I ever be because I control this game" Georgina smirked before she brushed past Blair and began to walk over towards Serena. Turning her full attention towards Georgina's apparent journey to Serena, Blair looked on with intrigue knowing that Georgina was bound to do something stupid. Walking up towards Blair, Dan looked on at her with concern while Blair just focused in Georgina. In one quick motion, Georgina managed to steal the surprise factor of the night when she pulled Serena into a kiss. It was shocking enough to see Georgina kiss Serena, but what was more shocking was how long it lasted to some. Finally pulling away from Georgina, Serena looked utterly confused as to what the hell was going on. "There goes your leverage over me!" she yelled out to Blair as everyone looked on in shock

* * *

><p>Laying across the bed with Eric, Jenny couldn't help but feel a sense of comfort in the fact that things were finally starting to go back to what they used to be. Jenny and Eric had always had the best of a friendship, but it was the relationship aspect that had caused things to get so difficult. Now in this phase of Jenny's life, all she wanted to do was go back to normal. Splitting the ear buds, Eric and Jenny listened on to the music that Jenny had on her ipod as they just enjoyed being together. Eric knew that he would always have a soft spot for Jenny is heart, but he just never imagined that he could care so much for a girl. For the longest, Eric had seen the waning of their friendship as a sign that the would never be what he wanted them to be, but he learned that they had both managed to go off and experience life without each other, and now they were content on knowing that they liked having each other.<p>

"Your mom is going to be pissed that you didn't show up" Jenny laughed as she looked over at her friend

"I think she'll understand" Eric replied "It's just another party, not like I haven't been to any before in m life" he laughed "Besides, I think I like being here" he smiled at here

"Yeah, I think I like having you here" Jenny told him "With you being all businessy lately, its nice having you back around" she said

"Carter is trying to get things ready for the opening, and since he's discovered that we don't have the finances for an opening…that might be put off a bit longer" Eric sighed

"So he bought a business he couldn't afford?" Jenny questioned "He should just get a partner to help him with the cost" she suggested as Eric just laughed "What's so funny?" she asked

"He does have a partner" Eric replied "Chuck" he said

"Chuck and Carter. I never would've seen that" Jenny said "When did they become friends?" she asked

"I don't know, but the agreed to go into business together. Though that partnership might be short lived with the fact that they don't have the money" Eric said

"Chuck has money" Jenny replied

"Not for long. Chuck filed for emancipation against his father" Eric said as Jenny looked stunned

"Why would he do that?" Jenny asked

"Beats me, who knows why Chuck does anything" Eric said

"I guess, I just find it to be odd" Jenny said "But I guess nothing and no one should surprise me in the Upper Eastside anymore" she said

**You say you wander your own land**

**But when I think about it**

**I don't see how you can **

**You're aching, you're breaking**

**And I can see the pain in your eyes**

**Says everybody's changing**

**And I don't know why **

Sitting eagerly at his table, Carter nervously began to play with his hands as he started to second guess himself at this point. All day long, Carter had done his best to win bets in order to gain the money in such a short amount of time before the opening, but he found that he was now losing more money than he was gaining. Chuck's words still lingered in his mind about the infamous Dominic Nicks, and with much research Carter was able to see that Chuck was right about him. Dominic had been amongst the feared in Brooklyn and other areas of New York; all of which were places that gave Dominic huge profits. Wanting to continue on with his business endeavor, Carter found himself sitting in the very restaurant that Dominic frequented hoping to catch the man. Preparing himself for anything to go down, Carter tried to calm himself and become the loveable guy that most people had identified him as. Like clockwork, the limo pulled up in front of the restaurant and out walked Dominic. Quickly getting up from his seat, Carter walked towards Dominic and grabbed the tray that the waitress had in hand as he was now assuming the position of waiting on Dominic.

"What the hell!" The waitress griped at Carter

"I'll be your server, and hopefully a business associate" Carter said nervously as he got into his role of being the waiter. Dominic took a moment to access Carter as he just puffed on his cigar before he finally took it out of his mouth.

"You got guts. Stupid guts, but you got guts. Next time you approach me like that, I'll blow your brains out" Dominic said as he walked towards Carter, who was becoming nervous by the minute to where he could possibly pee in his pants

"I have a business that you might be interested in, and I think you'll like it. I just need five minutes" Carter said "That is after I serve you" he said holding strong to his position

"All right kid" Dominic said as he looked over at a few of his men "Get me my usual, and we can talk…but after my usual" he said before he motioned to his men as they walked over to their usual table

"What's his usual?" Carter asked the waitress

"Squid" The waitress replied still a bit upset with Carter

**So little time**

**Try to understand that **

**I'mTrying to make a move just to stay in the game**

**I try to stay awake and remember my name**

**But everybody's changing**

**And I don't feel the same **

Unzipping her dress, Serena let out a sigh of relief that she was finally back in the confines of her own room once again. Hearing sounds of her mother scolding Eric, Serena couldn't help but laugh as she viewed the things they got in trouble for was so stupid. Flopping down on her bed, Serena hid her face in her pillow as she just wished the craziness of the night would finally pass without having to deal with it. Like she had done the past couple of days, Serena had her cell phone turned off as she just wanted to shut out the outside world for just one night so that she could think. Quickly popping up to sit up on her bed, Serena reached out to grab her lap top as she instantly went to her internet. Going to the Gossip Girl website, Serena wasn't surprised that Georgina kissing her picture was posted front and center with over one hundred thousand comments in the span of two hours. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Serena just rolled her eyes as it was just stupid how people flocked to everything that involved her. All Serena wished for was that she could actually be normal for once, do something without it being publicized. With her picture being on Gossip Girl, Serena was sure that her mother would be scolding her next as it wouldn't be long before New York Times would have it featured on page six as the family shame. Although Serena normally would be furious with Georgina for thwarting her into the spotlight, Serena felt even more confused by the kiss than anything.

**You're gone from here**

**And soon you will disappear**

**Fading into beautiful light**

**Cause everybody's changing**

**And I don't feel right **

Hearing the vibration of his cell phone, Chuck felt a bit relieved that it had forced him to snap out of his pity party. Thoughts of knocking back a bottle of scotch ran across his mind a few times, but Chuck had managed to endure the temptation long enough. Looking at the caller identification, Chuck was a bit concerned to see that it was Jenny calling him. For the most part, Chuck had done his best to stay clear of Jenny so that he wouldn't be a distraction to her recovery while she was at the treatment center, but he knew that he couldn't hide from her forever. Picking up the phone, Chuck did his best to pull himself together until he realized that she couldn't see through a phone. Answering the phone, Jenny waited for Chuck to give his usual grumpy greeting that showed he was being bothered, but found silence on the other end for a few moments. Feeling a bit concerned, Jenny had thought of calling out his name to inspire a response but just decided to wait a few moments until he was ready to talk.

"How are you?" Chuck asked as he tried to be his usual self "Have you balled your eyes out, and confessed all?" he asked

"No, I don't think it works like that" Jenny replied

"Then is this the part where you forgive me or some therapeutic thing in which you gain peace with what happened?" Chuck asked "I just don't get why you would be calling me? You're trying to get better and calling me won't make things better" he reasoned

"Chuck" Jenny sighed

"What…you shouldn't call me, you shouldn't have anything to do with me. You need to get better, and I'm in no position to be a positive" Chuck said becoming a bit irritated that he was even talking

"Chuck" Jenny said

"What! What! What do you want! What did I do now!" Chuck yelled as a moment of silence came between them

"Feel better now? Did you get it out of your system?" Jenny asked taking no offense to his anger

"I'll never get it out of me. It's not possible" Chuck replied

"Maybe not, but I think you can do it" Jenny said as Chuck just sighed

"How much time do you have?" Chuck asked knowing that she had somehow found out about him declaring for emancipation

"I'm in a treatment facility, I have nothing but time" Jenny replied as Chuck couldn't help but let out a slight laugh as did Jenny

**So little time**

**Try to understand that **

**I'm Trying to make a move just to stay in the game**

**I try to stay awake and remember my name**

**But everybody's changing**

**And I don't feel the same **

Looking on at the city lights, Blair felt as if she could get lost in all that was New York. There was no other city like it; Blair thought to herself as she just looked out her window while the faint sounds of Dan stirring awake caused her to turn her attention back to him. Dan's eyes fluttered open as he realized that he must've drifted off to sleep after he walked Blair up to the penthouse, noticing the set of eyes staring back at him, Dan couldn't help but smile. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Dan leaned forward to give her a kiss on her forehead as they just took a moment to stare at each other. In the outside world, Blair was learning that no perception mattered more than those of the people knew you best. It was not too long ago, when she viewed popularity as everything because in some ways being Queen Bee is what made her relevant amongst her small group of friends that were well known in their own right. Slowly but surely, Blair was growing content with just be normal like every girl that attended to Constance, normal under certain circumstance was how she liked to think of it. As long as those she cared most about thought highly of her, then that was all that mattered to her.

"I did" Blair said breaking the silence

"You did what?" Dan asked

"I liked the new thing we did…please don't make me say it" Blair said as she began to blush. Putting her face in the crook of his neck in embarrassment, all Dan could do was laugh

"I'm not" Dan laughed "I just find it funny that it took you so long to admit it" he said

"Because, I don't like talking about us having sex. It's like I'm a different person having sex. It's stupid but that's my reasoning and I stand by it" Blair replied "So I guess you were right" she said pulling away from his embrace

"So overall, how was it?" Dan asked with a smirk on his face

"Humphrey!" Blair said hitting him on the arm

"A guy needs to know this stuff" Dan laughed as she tried to pull away but he managed to pull her into a kiss

**So little time**

**Try to understand that I'mTrying to make a move just to stay in the game**

**I try to stay awake and remember my name**

**But everybody's changing**

**And I don't feel the same **

* * *

><p><strong>Gossip Girl: Seems like the Gold Party has sparked up a whole new frenzy. Just when I thought I could rest my blogging hands, Serena and company give me something to get inspired about. Looks like things are finally going to get interesting again, who knew S had a thing for the girls. Whatever S has going on, I'm sure B has something cooking up and that's a meal I don't want to miss. <strong>

**XOXO,**

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

><p><strong>MUSIC LYRICS IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**NICOLE SCHNERZINGER (I know I spelled that last name wrong)- Right there**

**Britt & Nicole- Welcome to the Show**

**Keane- Everybody's Changing**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Questions:<strong>

**-(show question)What did you think of Dan/Blair on the show? How did you feel about "Take me there"?**

**-Are Serena and Blair good as friends or better off solo? How do you feel about the damage Georgina has done to their friendship?**

**-(show question) Logically, how is Dair better than Chair?**


	9. There Might Be Blood

**Author's Note: So I have to say I'm loving the feedback I'm getting on both the show and on the chapter. I was happy that we all loved the "Take me there". I won't get too much into what I'm liking on the Dair front, but I think it's becoming painfully obvious that Dair are a better fit because of how they're being written. I like Chuck and Blair, but seperately, I think they stifle each other in he growth department. I won't get into it because it will be a long rant, and I know you just want the chapter. Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate them so much, and thank you for answering the questions because I loved hearing fellow Dair fans opinions on the show. I'm going to have a little fun with the questions and even jog some memories to test my loyal readers a bit.**

**Chapter Nine- There Might Be Blood**

Breaking the kiss, Dan laid back on the bed to let out a slight moan while Blair continued to rub against him. Seeing the pleasure that was coming to him, Blair let out a devilish grin before she leaned down to give him lingering kisses that only made him want her more. Taking his hands to put on each side of her waist, Dan helped guide her movements as she was hitting all the right spots that were driving him insane with pleasure. Pressing her forehead up against his, Blair let out soft moans as she switched up her speed from slow to a medium pace. Capturing his lips as some sort of energy, Dan broke the kiss to savagely kiss her shoulder so that he could taste her. Feeling his strong bare hands come up her back towards her neck, Blair couldn't help but feel even more turned on at this moment to know that he possessed so much strength to control even the likes of her. Grinding, grinding, grinding, grinding. Dan bit down on her shoulder to stop himself from filling the room with an earth shattering moan that was sure to get them caught in her bedroom. Hearing him get off on what she was doing to him; Blair began to kiss the side of his neck until her kisses eventually fell upon his lips. Hungrily and savagely they nipped away at each other's lips before Dan finally grew tired on being on the bottom. Rolling on top of her, Blair could see a look in Dan's eye that meant he wanted to close out the deal between them and she had no qualms against his his tongue run up the side of her neck as it began a repeating pattern, Blair couldn't help but feel a chill through her body. Once again, Dan engulfed himself into Blair's warmth as they continued with the heavy petting. Thrusting inside of her, Dan wasted no time in trying to build up the moment because it was pretty clear how bad they wanted it. Placing his hand above Blair's head, Dan continued his pace as moans escaped him while all Blair could do was squirm around in pleasure as she was getting closer by the second. Hearing a bit of noise come from the guest room, Dan couldn't help but break concentration.

"Are you sure we're the only ones here?" Dan asked as he stopped in mid thrust

"Yes. Dorota has the day off, and Frank is registering the cars…we're all alone" Blair said before she attempted to pull him back into a kiss, but Dan could still hear a bit of noise

"No, I think I hear something" Dan replied

"What? No one is here. You and me, no one else. It's the middle of the day anyways" Blair reasoned "C'mon, we don't have long" she said drawing him back into a kiss. Cautious at first, Dan grew hungrier for her taste as the kiss continued

"But what if your mom got in early from Paris?" Dan asked breaking the kiss again

"She won't. Dan, she's coming in tonight. You did her itinerary, you know as well as I do that she always takes meetings up until the last flight out. We're safe on all accounts" Blair smiled "Now can we please finish up?" she asked with a bit of a laugh that calmed him

"You've become quite the sex feign" Dan said as he lowered himself down to kiss her neck making sure to leave his mark

"Like you're not getting a kick out of this" Blair reasoned

"I am, believe that. I just find it to be such a turn on that you've embraced your inner bad girl" Dan said as he made slow thrusts as a means of teasing Blair "I mean I like my girlfriend, the tyrant. Though this bad girl image does suit you well" he smiled

"So you like bad girls now?" Blair laughed "You like anyone that laughs at your stupid jokes and likes your intellectual movies" she teased

"You hate my jokes and my movies" Dan said tearing his attention away from her neck to look her in the eyes "Guess that makes you quite the rebel" he laughed

"How does that make me a rebel?" Blair questioned finding that logic to not make sense before he thrust deep inside of her causing her to moan out in pleasure

"Regardless of good or bad…" Dan said as he trailed kisses down to her chin "I still find you attractive" he told her

"Now see, things like that will get you lucky all the time" Blair smiled

"In that case, I think you're sexy. I think you're gorgeous. I think you've got a nice ass…" Dan began to name off a list of compliments as all Blair could do was laugh

"Shut up" Blair laughed "Just kiss me Humphrey" she smiled

"I guess this is my girlfriend the tyrant now" Dan laughed

"Kiss me" Blair laughed as she tried to be forceful but found it hard to keep a straight face with Dan

"Yes ma'am" Dan told her before he captured her lips while he quickened his pace. Breaking the kiss, Blair bit down on Dan's before they both heard a loud noise come from the guest room

"Now do you believe me?" Dan asked as he quickly got off the bed to pull up his pants

"What was that?" Blair asked as she pulled her skirt up before getting off the bed

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here" Dan said as he quickly tried to button up his dress shirt as he motioned for her to look over at the clock

"Dammit" Blair cursed to herself as she scrambled to gather her things

"C'mon. We have to go" Dan said bending down to grab her shoes while he rushed over to the door

"Wait, I have to get my underwear" Blair said as she kneeled down to grab the thin piece of material "I'd though you'd grab that first besides the shoes since it was closer to you" she griped at him

"What can I say? I like you better without them on" Dan teased before they busted out into the hallway only to find the guest door swing open. Unaware of the teens, a naked Eleanor ran out laughing like a school girl along with a man following behind her. Caught off guard by Dan and Blair, Eleanor jumped back into the man's arms as she let out a scream. Seeing the full naked sight of Eleanor undressed in her birthday suit, Dan and Blair covered their eyes in a quick motion as they joined in the screams of horror.

"My eyes!" Blair shrieked as she tried to grab Dan's hand to get triple coverage, but he refused to give it up

"Stop it!" Dan said flinging his hand back to cover his eyes "This can't be happening" he cried out in disbelief while Eleanor scrambled to try to grab some clothes but found that was unable to get around her male companion, who was also trying to cover himself up.

"Put clothes on!" Blair told her mother

"I am!" Eleanor said as she kept bumping into her male friend

"No you're not. You keep bumping into him. Oh God, I'm going to be sick" Blair said becoming disgusted by the minute

* * *

><p>Crossing her legs as they all sat in silence; Blair couldn't help but size up the male companion that her mother had brought home. Blair liked to believe that her mother had cut off all sexual urges since her father had announced himself as being gay, but she sat in utter shock to know that a woman her age was still sexually active. Was he a booty call that she brought in with her from Paris? Blair thought to herself, but found little evidence to see that he was even foreign. His balding head to his department store suit, Blair could tell that not much could be made of a guy that was walking around in such low standard clothing. Noticing the observations that she was making of him, the man nervously played with his hands as if he could feel the eyes staring at him. Nudging Blair to stop, Dan gave her a look to just ease off the guy since it was clear that they were meeting for the first time. Coming down the staircase in her usual business attire, Eleanor looked on at the living room full she had waiting for her and couldn't help but feel embarrassed with all that she had bore earlier. Standing front and center, Eleanor looked on sternly at both Dan and Blair as she contemplated on how she should approach the situation.<p>

"Okay, now they we've managed to survive the awkwardness that was this afternoon. We can now get down to the bottom…" Eleanor said before Dan interrupted

"Please don't say bottom" Dan said as he closed his eyes trying to rid himself of the image of Eleanor's

"We can figure out why you two are here and not at school, where you'll be promptly sent off to in the next twenty minutes" Eleanor said in a stern voice

"For starters, who are you?" Blair turned her attention over to the guy

"Not for starters" Eleanor replied "I ask, you two answer. Why were you here?" she asked

"Because…" Dan began to say before Blair put her hand on his mouth to stop him

"You have strangers in the house; we're allowed to be here. I think strange man should be explained before anything else" Blair fired back

"And I'm the adult" Eleanor said sternly as it was clear it was a standoff between the two

"Yes, the adult who was running around in her birthday suit. Yes, you're the adult" Blair replied

"Dan. Talk. Now" Eleanor said

"We skipped class or on our lunch break" Dan sighed

"So you two come back to do what?" Eleanor asked as both Dan and Blair gave her a look, hoping that she wasn't that naïve. Starting to remember what exactly teenagers do when they cut class, Eleanor laughed to herself as it all became clear "Because you two were having sex" she then concluded

"This just keeps getting better" The guy said to himself as he sat uneasy in his seat

"You two were having sex? In my house…while you should've been at school?" Eleanor asked

"Okay, great. Now that it's clear what we were doing" Blair said as she pointed to Dan and her "Who is he?" she asked

"I'm not done with you two. I'm the parent and the employer" Eleanor replied "You two shouldn't be having sex!" she said

"And neither should you" Blair replied "At least I was having sex with my boyfriend and not some random" she said

"And what makes you think he's not my boyfriend?" Eleanor asked

"Is he?" Blair asked as a moment of silence came between them before the guy rose to his feet

"I'm Cyrus. Cyrus Rose" Cyrus introduced himself

"Hi, Cyrus" Dan replied nervously

"Since when do you date?" Blair asked

"Last time I checked, I was allowed to do what I want and who I want" Eleanor said "But you two will not be having sexual escapades in my house. Granted, I'm aware that you two have been involved in that manner, but not in my house. I can't dictate you having sex, but I don't want it here" she said

"Because you'll be having the sex" Blair replied

"Because I am your mother" Eleanor said

"I'm sorry for my part in all of this. I really…really didn't think all of this would happen, now I just wish I was at school reading a book or doing mid terms because now I have this burned in image of…" Dan began to say before Blair interrupted

"What Humphrey is trying to say is that we were up front about our sex, which I can not say for you" Blair said

"I feel like this is the part where I'm supposed to ground you until you're old and grey" Eleanor said as she clenched her jaw

"Why don't we all just calm down, and try to move on from this morning" Cyrus suggested

"Okay, let's start with you explaining how you've earned boyfriend status?" Blair asked

"Blair is that really necessary" Dan groaned as he began to massage his forehead

"I'm just saying, we make a habit of knowing who the house is and clearly anyone can come in. I want to know who is permitted to enter now." Blair asked

"Once again, Cyrus Rose" Cyrus introduced himself as he extended his hand out towards Blair

"Aren't you supposed to be working on your essay for Dartmouth?" Eleanor asked Dan

"I was, and I should be. Dartmouth is my focus" Dan said trying not to look Eleanor in the eye as he gets up from his seat

"Luckily for you, I have a math test" Blair said as she looked on a her watch "But we're finishing his conversation" she told her mother as she reached over to grab her bag leaving Eleanor even more confused

"I'm the mother!" Eleanor groaned as she noticed Dan trying o avoid looking at her. Unable to take the sight of Dan trying to pass her with his head down, Eleanor stepped in front of him "What now?" she asked

"I still see…I see naked" Dan muttered "I see a whole lot of naked. I respect you a lot, but I don't wan to see naked" he said shaking his head

"Goodbye" Eleanor groaned as she stepped to the side allowing him to pass before Blair and Dan walked over towards the elevator "You guys better be going to school or both of you will know what it's like to be in the dog house instead of the penthouse" she threatened them before they got on the elevator. Letting out a sigh of frustration to herself, Eleanor turned to face Cyrus. "So those are my kids" she smiled

"So they are" Cyrus smiled "I think Blair…" he began to say before Eleanor interrupted

"Don't take it personal, she trusts no one" Eleanor quickly stated

"But Dan, he's a…" Cyrus began to say before Eleanor once again interrupted

"Great kid. They both are" Eleanor smiled as she looked on at Cyrus wondering if she guessed right "That was what you were going to say, right?" she asked

"It was exactly what I was going to say" Cyrus smiled before he leaned in to kiss Eleanor.

* * *

><p>Pacing the pavement in front of the courtyard, Carter surveyed the usual meeting area for the students to see if Dan had made it back from break. Noticing that Dan had yet to return from his break, Carter quickly concluded that Dan and Blair were probably off having sex. Sometimes he hated that he was the third wheel in the Dair equation, but he had become used to the fact that his closest friend had a girlfriend that he was very much into. Carter had found his extracurricular activities to be satisfying and even a thrill for him, so whenever he wasn't hanging out with Dan, Carter was working hard in trying to turn a dollar into two or even ten for that matter. Carter's latest attempt had landed him in a world of utter confusion as he was unsure if he was making the right decision by getting involved with Dominic Nicks of all people. For the most part, Dominic came across as a nice and savvy business man, but Carter was very aware of the fact that he had to be on top of his game to keep a guy like Dominic happy. Trotting down the staircase, Eric could easily spot Carter as he made it obvious that he was expecting someone to meet them outside. Having little to go on but the fact that he needed his computer skills; Carter kept things very brief to make sure that Eric had no choice but to trust him.<p>

"Mind giving me a bit more information to go, I mean the secrecy has me a bit alarmed" Eric said as he walked up to Carter

"If I tell you then you ask more questions" Carter replied

"That would be the point to easing the concern" Eric replied "Who are we even meeting?" he asked

"Nikki Nicks" Carter replied

"That's alliteration at its best" Eric laughed to himself "Who is he?" he then asked

"He's our client or the gateway to our future client, whom I hope will be our silent partner" Carter said

"Our? When did our appear?" Eric asked

"I take care of those who take care of me" Carter replied as if Eric was supposed to know "This guy could solve our money problems and then some. First we have to take care of the preliminary task before fishing in the big fish" he said

"And who is the big fish?" Eric asked

"That I can't tell" Carter said "An undisclosed is how he likes to see it as" he said

"Also known as illegal in terms like that. I need more than Nikki Nicks as a name drop to go off" Eric said

"Nikki Nicks is our only concern" Carter replied just as a Mercedes pulled up in front of the boys, which caught their attention immediately. Trying not to look so eager, Carter leaned up against the brick columns as he tried to convey that he was calm and cool. Getting out of the car, Nikki looked like a slimmer look of his father, but still had the presence to let people know that they were not to be messed with.

"You the Carter kid?" Nikki asked as he walked up to Carter with a crew close behind him while Carter just shook his head nervously "It's cool, it's cool. I don't think the preps will do any harm to me" he turned to tell a few of the burly guys in his crew "I'll come get you guys when I'm done…with my business meeting" he said giving a cocky laugh along with the statement before his crew listened and sauntered off.

"Nice to meet you" Carter replied as he extended his hand out to Nikki

"Who is he?" Nikki asked completely disregarding that Carter offered his hand before he nodded over towards Eric's direction

"Oh, he's my partner" Carter smiled "He's nifty at all things technical and has keen eye" he said

"You just let people into your business like that?" Nikki asked with a bit of skepticism in his tone

"No, he's been with me for the longest. Some might consider us to be gay because we're so close" Carter told him while all Nikki could do was scrunch up his face in disgust

"Okay, that was a little too much. What and who you do is your business" Nikki said "So you're aware that my father doesn't just do business with anyone, right? If so then you go through me first. If he likes your work then he extends the olive branch of opportunity. I on the other hand don't do exactly the line of work my father does, but I know how to turn a dollar into a hundred" he began to explain

"Then you and I are on the same page" Carter smiled

"What line of work are you in exactly?" Eric asked

"The business of money" Nikki smiled "I have a few clients from both the prep schools in the Upper Eastside, but the majority of my customers come from St. Jude's, something about you rich kids going cross the bridge to get your dirty work done is appealing for some reason" he said

"So I'm going to take a wild guess that I'm going to be working close to home on this one" Carter concluded by his statement

"You catch on quickly, I like" Nikki replied sarcastically "Tests seemed to get people up and arms around here, so I've been paid a substantial amount to ease their woes when it comes to transcripts" he said

"Yeah, it's…he final deadline for late admission is coming up" Carter said

"Something like that" Nikki replied "Since you claim to be such a wiz with computers, I need you to upload this data file and swap out the file that's listed on the piece of paper wrapped around the USB" he said handing over the USB

"What does that mean?" Carter asked a bit confused

"Meaning he wants you to delete the transcripts, and upload the edited version on the USB containing the altered grades for those certain students" Eric replied "That would take all day to complete, let alone the access to the main computers would be impossible to do so" he said

"Not nearly impossible. I know a few people that work in the office and have access to the main computers" Carter stated "When do you need it done?" he asked

"Aren't we going to discuss this?" Eric turned to ask Carter

"Do you two need a moment? It appears your life partner isn't on the same page with you" Nikki asked

"No, we're good" Carter said before he turned to look back at Eric

"You better be because I don't need to be in a lovers spat" Nikki said

"Just tell us how much time we have to get this done?" Carter asked

"Try five minutes. Max" Nikki replied as Eric just laughed to himself in disbelief

"Five minutes to delete a program that is under lock and key, then to upload an edited version. Yeah, I think this is a bit much" Eric replied

"Can you do the job or not?" Nikki asked becoming annoyed with the back and forth between Carter and Eric

"Five minutes though….what about a day or an afternoon?" Carter asked

"Five minutes is all you get because I'm sure there will be plenty procrastinators logging on doing last minute details, which will flood the main frame with activity. It'd be impossible to tell where the real damage was coming from" Nikki told them

"How much?" Carter asked "How much would the job be?" he asked

"Ten thousand" Nikki replied "You do good, and you work your way up to that hundred you need" he added

* * *

><p>Looking on eagerly at the clock, Serena counted down the time hoping that she'd somehow be able to make it through the day. Senior year had grown to be the useless days as the classes all seemed pointless to the point of graduating. Being in class was something she never yearned for, but for some classes she sought comfort knowing that she could get away from Penelope and Hazel for at least two hours or so if she managed to duck out the hallways fast enough. Serena found herself conflicted on whether she wanted to be at school or off on some island sipping on some long islands. Hearing the final confirmation that she needed to know that the class was over, the bell rang loudly before she dashed out of the classroom towards her locker. A smile from ear to ear, Serena couldn't be happier to put her books away so that she could ditch her final class for some much needed retail therapy. Serena's smile quickly faded once she saw Georgina come into the picture, and immediately Serena derailed her path to her locker and headed down another path with Georgina following close behind. Gaining speed on the blonde, Georgina was able to stop Serena before she could manage to get out of the courtyard of the school.<p>

"You're running from me now?" Georgina asked "Really?" she asked

"I don't know what to make of you anymore. I'm afraid you might try to kiss me again" Serena replied

"So you run, that's typical Serena" Georgina stated

"Oh, don't start with that" Serena replied angrily "You did that to draw attention and get back at Blair for some twisted reason" she said

"Newsflash, I could care less about Blair. I didn't do it to catch attention, I did it to reveal something I've kept hidden for so long" Georgina said

"And that would be?" Serena asked

"Are you really that dense?" Georgina asked in disbelief that Serena didn't get it "I like you" she said

"And it gets more disgusting every time I hear it" Serena replied

"Like you haven't known" Georgina laughed

"No, I don't know. I still don't want to know" Serena said

"Hell, even Katie knew that much" Georgina muttered

"Excuse me, what?" Serena asked hearing the statement

"Katie knew how I felt about you. She knew all along, and that's why she was so against me hanging out with you guys" Georgina said

"She was against you hanging out with us because…you used to watch us undress…that's gross Georgina!" Serena said realizing Georgina's point while Georgina just laughed

"At least I knew what I wanted, unlike my dear belated sister" Georgina said

"It wasn't that simple for her, and you know that. Though you still wasted no time in rubbing it in her face on the one thing she did want" Serena said

"Chuck is hardly a catch. He's damaged goods" Georgina sighed

"Well whatever reasons you have, that kiss was disgusting and repulsive" Serena said before she turned to walk away

"Then why did you kiss me back?" Georgina asked causing Serena to stop dead in her tracks

"Stay away from me Georgie" Serena told her before she continued on in her path

* * *

><p>Finding it hard to focus for the second half of the school day, Dan was unable to get the mental picture out of his head of the overwhelming nakedness that he had to endure this morning. Throughout class Dan would try to imagine Blair naked as a means to enjoy the naked form again, but then the thought of what Blair would turn into naked is what lead him back to the naked Eleanor. Dan figured that he was damned if he did, and damned if he didn't think about all things naked. Hearing the final bell ring for the day, Dan eagerly jumped up from his seat as he caught up with Blair as they walked out of the class hand in hand. Giving him a few glances as they made their way to the library, Blair couldn't help but laugh as it was more than apparent that Dan was still dealing with what happened this morning. Though she got a kick out of her boyfriend squirming, Blair couldn't help but be concerned about this new guy that had now earned the title of her mother's boyfriend. Who was he? How come she knew nothing about him? Blair asked herself throughout the day as the questions kept piling on about this Cyrus Rose guy that she had barely just met. Entering into the library, the couple grabbed a table off in the corner so that they wouldn't be up under anyone else.<p>

"Is this necessary?" Blair asked as she began to text "I mean I'm sure you've slaved away over this paper, but I feel like we're going out of our way to avoid the penthouse" she said

"It's very much necessary" Dan said as he pulled his books out of his back pack "I keep seeing your mother all naked and…." he said as Blair quickly interrupted

"Okay, stop right there. I don't think I want to hear the details of you thinking of my mother naked" Blair quickly stated

"I'm not trying to. I just see it because we were forced to see it" Dan replied

"Don't remind me" Blair told him "This morning was a disaster, and on top of that…mother is screwing randoms" she sighed

"She's not screwing randoms. She's have sex with her boyfriend, like you…and I just used the word sex, which leads me to naked" Dan said as he tried to shake his head of the thought

"Yes, sex with my boyfriend whom she has known. I meet this guy on a naked run in" Blair stated "I mean what classless guy comes in and just has sex in a house where a family lives" she said

"You seriously can't be using that as your argument?" Dan questioned as all he could do was laugh "We were having sex in your bedroom. Hell, we've had sex in your bedroom. That constitutes as a place where family lives because it's part of a home" he said

"Aren't you the slightest bit curious as to how this guy suddenly popped up? Need I remind you that my mother is on the cusp of landing a hundred million dollar payday with her merger. I bet this Cyrus Rose guy is into the cougars" Blair said

"They're the same age" Dan replied as he flipped through the pages of his book trying to multi task

"How do you know?" Blair asked

"Because I've met him before" Dan said before Blair stomped on his foot causing him to hunch over in pain "What was that for!" he asked

"You met him, and you're now telling me. Where's the loyalty?" Blair asked

"I thought you knew about him. Eleanor had him at her office numerous times" Dan said

"Since when do I visit her office?" Blair replied "How could you keep this from me?" she asked

"I never kept it from you. I thought you knew" Dan said "Aw! You got my kicking foot" he said as he tried to massage it

"I was trying to aim for your…" Blair began to say before Dan interrupted

"What is the big deal about her dating? She's still young and wants to love" Dan said

"Because she's too old!" Blair replied before they were quickly sshed by a girl sitting not too far from them as they were apparently taking her away from her studies with their talking "Point being, you still should've told me" she stated

"I'm sorry. I never meant to keep it a secret, I just thought you knew. That still doesn't account for why you're making such a big deal out of this. She's old to you, but to her, she's young enough to date" Dan said

"Stop being such a kiss ass!" Blair replied before attempted to stomp on Dan's foot again but he blocked it "You can block my foot, but I know how to block you where it really hurts" she stated as she folded her arms

"Really? Cutting off the sex is what I've been reduced to" Dan questioned

"Because you lied" Blair replied "Which forces me to use my own devices to figure out Cyrus's tactics" she said as she immediately began to text away on her phone

"Everyone doesn't have an angle. Some people are good" Dan said

"I like that you see the good in people, I don't" Blair said

"Fine. Use your minions to find out the details on Cyrus, but I guarantee you that you won't find any detail that would stop your mother from dating him" Dan challenged

"Are you challenging me?" Blair asked with a cocky smile coming to her face

"If you find anything on him that stops Eleanor from dating him, I will…" Dan began to say before she interrupted

"I believe I should make the terms of what I want" Blair smiled

"Fine. Make your terms" Dan said

"If I do, then you pamper me for a day. I'm talking Breakfast at Tiffany's, breakfast in bed, shopping, the whole nine yards of what I want" Blair stated

"If I win, you become a regular at my soccer games" Dan said as Blair scrunched her face up in horror

"You're reducing me down to a jockey's girl?" Blair asked

"No, I'm reducing you down to be my girlfriend, whom is supporting me" Dan said

"I support" Blair replied

"Those are my terms" Dan declared

"Fine. I agree" Blair said as she put her hand out to shake on it

"As do I" Dan smiled before they shook hands on the terms of their agreement "I would suggest a sexual hand shake that would lead to none other than…" he said before into a babble

"And the sexual innuendo moment has passed" Blair quickly interjected before she leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips. Pulling away from his lips to see Dan trying to figure out where he went wrong with his attempt to be flirty with his girlfriend, Dan and Blair were quickly joined by Coach Matthews.

"Coach" Dan said surprised to his soccer coach

"Do you have a few moments? I wanted to talk to you about a few notes the trainer had for you" Coach Matthews asked before Blair began to reach over to grab her purse

"I'll take this as my opportunity to flee and come up with he vital information I will need to get rid of an unwelcome visitor" Blair said as she checked her phone once more

"You don't know him" Dan groaned

"Don't need to" Blair replied "Coach" she said giving the Coach a fake smile before she walked off

"Does she always…?" Coach Matthews began to ask as he took a seat across from Dan

"Don't worry, she trusts no one" Dan replied knowing exactly what Coach Matthews was referring to. Opening up the folder, Coach Matthews began to lay out the papers in front of Dan so that he could the different play designs that were drawn up for him. "Everything looks so complicated" he observed

"It's not. It looks complicated than what it seems. We've noticed that your speed is picking up in your timed runs, so we thought we could move you around a bit on the field to utilize our scoring options. Carter will be playing more of the winger and defensive midfielder" Coach Matthews told him

"So basically I've become every position on the field. Is that even possible?" Dan asked "I mean Sean captains the defensive fronts, if I play his spot I don't think I'd even know how to defend" he said

"Dan, you've got natural instincts that I trust. You've got a knack for playing and I think switching you up will give defenses fits" Coach Matthews "Now it's a lot of responsibility and may lead to more training time, but I'm trusting that you can lead the team" he said

"Well I'll do my best Coach" Dan said as he grabbed the papers to look over more closely. Noticing Dan's paper that he was working on, Coach Matthews couldn't help but laugh to himself. "What's so funny?" he asked

"I forget you're aiming for Dartmouth sometimes" Coach Matthews told him "I used to hate playing against them. They were the dirtiest players" he said

"What school did you play for?" Dan asked

"Yale" Coach Matthews replied "I still have strong ties to the program, but if I were to set foot onto a Dartmouth campus…I'm sure I'd get beaten up by some alums there" he said

"My girlfriend loves Yale" Dan smiled "We makes a habit of always mentioning what school is better, but I'm still Dartmouth all the way" he said

"Did I mention that I like your girlfriend" Coach Matthews joked "In all seriousness, I'd look into Yale if I were you…I could even help you out" he said

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind" Dan said

* * *

><p>Loosening up his tie, Chuck could feel the overwhelming emotions of what it felt like to be a regular school kid. In his quest to be a better person, Chuck figured that his payment plan to peers to attend class for him had to come to a stop before Bart got wind of it. Chuck knew his overall case against his father to seek emancipation would be an uphill battle since Bart had connections to both good and bad people, but Chuck hoped that along the way his father would see that ultimately it'd be best for him to stand on his own. After suffering through a long day of school, Chuck felt as if school was worse than a hangover because the boredom he had to endure just seemed to come in big doses at a time. Just as he was more than prepared to end his day with a daunting task of work down at Victrola, Chuck was surprised to see that Jenny had sent him a text. It still was quite surprising to him as to why Jenny was allowed so much access at the facility, but since Jenny remained there under free will, Chuck knew that the staff wouldn't cut her off from the outside world. Making his way into her room, Jenny quickly sat up in her bed as her attempts to drift off to sleep had gone by the wayside now that Chuck had made it.<p>

"Finally you come" Jenny stated "Why do you look like you've gone to school?" she then asked

"Because I have" Chuck replied wondering what the emergency was

"As in went in?" Jenny asked

"Yes, I went in the school. I even sat down at the desk with my little paper and pen" Chuck said as he pulled up a chair beside her bed

"Since when do you go to school?" Jenny asked

"You know that whole thing where I'm trying to be good….this includes it. Of course the colors are a bit boyish, but I never knew our uniforms were so militant" Chuck said as he looked on at the stripes on his tie

"They're better than the other schools" Jenny replied as she got caught up in looking at his tie as well

"That doesn't comfort me as much" Chuck laughed to himself "So why the emergency? What do you so desperately need to talk to me?" he asked as he put his feet up on the desk

"I'll get to that, I just need to side note this conversation real quick. Have you seen Eric?….I've been calling him like crazy" Jenny asked

"Eric is not my biggest fan, I try to avoid those who wish me dead" Chuck said "But if I had to guess, I would say he's off with Carter" he then said

"Are him and Carter besties now?" Jenny asked

"They're partners" Chuck replied

"I thought you two were partners?" Jenny then asked

"We are, but Carter is scrambling around trying to put together one hundred thousand dollars…so Eric is most likely helping him with that task that will lead to disappointment" Chuck said "I would love to sit around and talk gossip, but you know that's not my thing. Why the call?" he asked

"As you know, I should be getting out by…." Jenny told him before she reached over to look at her piece of paper "This weekend" she stated

"Congratulations on that by the way" Chuck replied in his casual tone

"I've completed all there needs to be done. Did the therapy to know that nothing is wrong with me in the mental aspect. Learned all the things I've needed to learn about getting over an experience such as rape, but I keep having these doubts come up in the back of my mind" Jenny said

"Doubts that I can help you with?" Chuck questioned

"Chuck, you were there that night. You were no more than a foot away while I was being raped by him" Jenny said as Chuck grew uncomfortable

"All of which make me stress the reasons why I should have little contact with you" Chuck sighed

"I know you like to believe you're what's wrong with me, but I fail to see that. Especially when I need you now more than ever" Jenny said as Chuck looked at her in shock to hear those words come out of her mouth

"What could you possibly need me for?" Chuck asked

"I need you to tell me why you came after me? I need to know what the plan was or what you were thinking?" Jenny asked as Chuck quickly rose from his seat

"There's no point in doing that" Chuck replied

"To me there is" Jenny said "I need to know why he did what he did?" she asked

"Maybe he did because he's screwed up. Guys like me and him, we're screwed up" Chuck stated

"Then tell me why I was the object of your anger?" Jenny asked as Chuck paced the floor angrily

"It wasn't you" Chuck blurted out "It was your mother. Alison was the object of my so called anger" he revealed to her as Jenny just sat back in confusion.

* * *

><p>Peeking downstairs as she opened her bedroom door, Blair looked on with much distaste as Cyrus made no effort to tone down the PDA. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Blair hated that only a few minor details came up about Cyrus in her search for the major catch that she so desperately needed. Closing the door once more, Blair leaned up against the door and began to count to herself as if she was trying to calm herself down in the process because it only took an intruder to get riled up. Slowly making her way down the stairs, Blair had thought that once she reached the final step that all the attention would turn to her, but still Eleanor and Cyrus remained like two lovesick puppy dogs that she wanted to take out to the pasture and take out one by one. Quickly dashing into the kitchen, Blair quickly spotted Dan going over the inventory in the house before she grabbed onto his arm to get his attention.<p>

"How about we go check out that new art exhibit? I'm thinking thai for dinner, then maybe I could just crash at your place" Blair began to babble as Dan tried to comprehend what she was saying

"I have work" Dan replied

"I'll pay you" Blair stated "In money" she then said as she could feel Dorota's eyes looking over at them

"I can't just up and leave. I have work to do, then I need to my paper when I get home" Dan said as he put his clip board down on the counter before walking over to grab a water out of the fridge

"Ms. Blair is running for other reasons. Reasons such as Mr. Rose" Dorota laughed as Dan just looked at Blair

"You know, using me as a decoy is semi-hurtful" Dan replied "But the bigger question is why are you running from Cyrus? He's a nice guy" he said

"To you. The guy that can get played easily" Blair said

"I don't get played easily, and I know for a fact that he's a good guy" Dan replied "It's like your determined to not like him" he sighed

"No, I just know the routine with guys like him. He'll come and love her up, then see's another hot piece and dump her, leaving me to clean up the mess that is Eleanor Waldorf. That mess, I might add, is not fun to clean" Blair told him

"And he might be different" Dan said "He might be the guy that gets it right, and appreciates her for more than the money and the Maxwell awards" he stated

"I highly doubt that" Blair sighed "The only guy that my mother has truly loved is my father, and seeing as she conformed him into homosexuality….the curse has been placed on her" she said

"I don't think a curse is on Ms. Eleanor" Dorota quickly replied

"To the common eye, but to my keen eye…I see all. That woman is cursed" Blair replied

"How you come up with this stuff is amazing" Dan laughed to himself as he walked over to kiss her forehead "Play nice and be nice" he told her

"Can't promise you that" Blair pouted

"You have to, for your mother's sake" Dan said

"Since when do I do anything for my mother's sake? I'm looking out for her" Blair said

"Then if you have that urge to rip him to pieces or destroy him. Just question if this is what's best for your mother" Dan told her

"Fine. I'll play nice and be nice" Blair groaned "But I don't have to like him" she said before she turned to give Dan a quick kiss on the lips

"Oh, and by the way…" Dan said as Blair turned to look at him "You should know our school colors are navy and cardinal" he smiled before Blair just rolled her eyes "You'll look hot in the bleachers cheering me on" he laughed to himself as she made her way into the dining area to join her mother and Cyrus.

"There she is" Cyrus said excitedly

"Please, don't be the type that is overly happy. It's annoying" Blair told him before flashing a fake smile just as she took her seat

"Okay. Future information to store away" Cyrus said to himself as he wiped the corners of his mouth

"I hope you don't mind that Cyrus is joining us for dinner? He was pulling another all nighter at the office and he works close by, so I figured he should eat" Eleanor explained to her daughter

"And what exactly do you do by the way?" Blair asked "I've read up on the fact that you do legal work in the entertainment field, but have nothing big attached to your resume to warrant the glaring signs of entertainment lawyer" she said

"Wow, you really do your research" Cyrus laughed to himself as he loosened up his tie

"I told you" Eleanor laughed as she took a sip from her wine glass

"I work in the film aspects of entertainment law. You know, distribution issues or motion picture industry negotiations" Cyrus said "It's never a dull day" he smiled

"And yet you have time to come over to eat at our dinner table" Blair replied as she took a sip out of her glass

"I've also dabbled in Family Law. It's actually how your mother and I met" Cyrus said as Eleanor just laughed to herself

"Oh, God. Don't tell that story, its embarrassing" Eleanor said as she began to blush with embarrassment

"Do tell. I'd like to know how you two crossed paths so conveniently?" Blair asked

"Cyrus was my attorney in the divorce to your father" Eleanor told her as Blair just froze for a second

"Wow, sounds like a love story right out the gates. You end a relationship, and then start up one" Blair replied sarcastically "Dorota!" she then called out "Can I have alcohol?" she asked

"Oh, stop it" Eleanor said hitting Blair on her arm playfully

"No, it wasn't love at first sight. Your mother actually only had communication with me through e-mails and skype. There was no face to face meet" Cyrus said "It was until she came into go over to seek consultation on a TV deal for an upcoming show that we finally met" he said

"TV deal?" Blair asked

"NBC came to me to broadcast my show in Paris" Eleanor said

"All of which you found intriguing, right? I mean my mother is on the cusp of landing a TV deal that could be worth millions, and you the journey man attorney happen to land Eleanor Waldorf. Aren't you lucky?" Blair asked

"I guess so" Cyrus smiled "I care for your mother very deeply, and I can't wait until our schedule allow us to take that trip to Rome like we've been planning" he said placing his hand on top of Eleanor's

"Cyrus frequents Rome because of the architecture. He's a literary buff as well" Eleanor smiled "Dan and him have all ready had their debates on all things Aristotle" she continued to laugh

"Touching, I'm sure" Blair replied sarcastically as she looked on in disgust as the two groped each other like horny teenagers "Quick question" she said causing Cyrus to tear away from Eleanor's hand

"Sure. Ask me anything" Cyrus said

"How does Aaron feel about this sudden love connection?" Blair asked "I mean I just found out about this newly formed love, but how does your son feel?" she asked as Cyrus just froze

"Aaron?" Eleanor asked "I didn't know you had a son?" she asked while Blair noticed how uneasy Cyrus was becoming by the mention of his son

"I would hope he's basking in the love like you two are" Blair smiled at Cyrus feeling as if she was finally hitting a nerve "But then again with you being in New York and Aaron living with….does he even live with you?" she asked

"No, he doesn't live with Cyrus. I've been over to Cyrus's place a dozen times and it's a bachelor pad to a tee" Eleanor quickly replied as she looked from Blair to Cyrus

"Then you must have used a bit of that family law on yourself then. Dissolution of marriage runs much in your life?" Blair asked

"He used to live with his mother" Cyrus said as he cleared his throat

"Where is he now? How come I haven't met him yet?" Eleanor asked

"Because I don't know where he is" Cyrus turned to tell her

"How do you not know where your kid is?" Blair asked "I mean my mother caught me in a morning romp with my boyfriend, yet she knew where I was" she said

"Aaron is a complicated story" Cyrus said

"I'm sure, but I thought we told each everything there is to know about each other?" Eleanor asked

"That's sickening" Blair said to herself "How long have you two known each other exactly?" she asked trying to interject in the conversation but found it was closed off to just Eleanor and Cyrus

"Because…" Cyrus said unable to find the words

"Because? You've met my kids. Hell, you let me talk on and on about them ad nausea. Though you have yet to mention yours? What's going on Cyrus?" Eleanor asked

"Can we just avoid that topic? I'm not exactly interested in talking about my kid" Cyrus said as he began to massage his hand as he became fidgeting

"Do you have anger issues?" Blair asked as she looked closely at Cyrus's nervousness

"I should go" Cyrus said as he quickly popped up from his seat "I enjoyed appetizers, I'll call you" he said pushing his chair in just as Dan came out to join them

"Cyrus did you want your steak well done?" Dan asked before he noticed Cyrus getting ready to leave "Where are you going?" he asked as Cyrus walked past him

"I'll take a rain check on the steak. Thanks again" Cyrus said on the move while Eleanor got up from her seat to rush after him. Looking on in confusion as to how everything went from good to horrible, Dan quickly turned to realize the change that had occurred was that Blair joined them.

"What'd you do?" Dan asked her

"I'd hold off on those school colors. I'm still back in this bet" Blair said patting Dan on the arm as she made her way back into the kitchen "Oh, you should probably look into how to Belgian Waffles with a hint of peach flavoring. It'd be great for breakfast in bed" she smiled as she made her way into the kitchen

* * *

><p>Sitting with her knees brought up to her chest, Jenny looked confused as to the web of strategic planning had sent her mind into a whole other mind warp. Jenny had always known that Chuck was the dark type, but never did she think that being dark had so much planning to it that just left her feeling like she was in a school of scheming. Noticing the confusion that was written all over her face, Chuck shook his head as he just prepared himself for the backlash he was going to get for the diabolic ways of thinking that he managed to master over time. Getting up from his seat, Chuck walked over to grab his jacket to put back on as he knew his presence would no longer be needed once Jenny was able to form words. Though he hated that he thought the way he did, Chuck felt a bit relieved to know that everything was out in the open for Jenny to know so there was no surprised when it came to who and how he was. Chuck was sure that Jenny could never comprehend how things got so out of hand, but he hoped that she wouldn't be too upset with him for everything before that. Finally realizing that the silence had gone on too long in the room, Jenny gathered herself as she knew that she needed to say something.<p>

"Okay, that was…intense" Jenny stated

"Intense? That's what you're going to call it" Chuck said before he laughed to himself "You really are lost for words" he said

"What else am I supposed to say? You went after me because of something my mother did. That's kind of twisted" Jenny replied

"I never said that it was going to be a bed full of roses. I hated her, I still hate her….but that's no excuse for what I did to you" Chuck said

"All because she cheated with your father?" Jenny asked

"It goes beyond that. I mean my parents weren't exactly the shining example for a happy couple, but I like to believe if your mother wouldn't have come into the picture then maybe I'd have mine" Chuck said

"And where is she? Your mother?" Jenny asked as Chuck pulled his phone out to pull a map of London on his phone

"She's here" Chuck said as he showed her the map "London, England" he said

"Do you know specifics?" Jenny asked

"Just that she's in London. Her attorney sometimes tells me the adventures she's on, but nothing on her whereabouts" Chuck said

"Now that you put it that way, I'd hate my mother as well" Jenny sighed as she leaned up against the backboard of her bed "So what were you supposed to accomplish by going after me?" she asked

"Just the satisfaction of screwing you over. I know it makes me sound like a prick, but I don't care about feelings let alone people. I do as I please, and think nothing of it" Chuck said "That's what I used to be" he said

"So the rumors, the dress, and the leak to Gossip Girl. That's all a part in the game to corrupt me?" Jenny asked

"Basically. Reputation is a thing that is important in the Upper Eastside, once you get one, it's hard to shake. I figured that if I destroyed yours then that was only half the battle" Chuck said

"And Joel? Where did he come in on all of this?" Jenny asked

"He knew about my intentions with you, but when it came down to cutting at Bass Industries, I put him on the chopping block. Joel wasn't happy so he was set on getting revenge against me. He made me think that things were good and that he was going to make it with out me, so of course I didn't view him as a threat" Chuck told her "That night I had gotten into a fight with my father, our usual knockdown drag outs. I wanted to get high, relieve the stress so I went to that party. The party was well known throughout the inner circle, and with Gossip Girl being a tracking device for everyone. The stage was set for disaster to happen" he said

"And he knew your plans about me, so he just took it a bit further and set you up. Wow, the way you guys think is a bit scary" Jenny concluded

"It's normal, but it's not normal by a long shot" Chuck said "So have I answered all there needs to known? Have you healed?" he asked

"It's getting better" Jenny replied as another thought began to plague her mind "Your dad's name is Bart, right? I found e-mails a while back from a guy named Joseph, and the other guys name was David. Actually he's the current guy. So where does Bart fit in?" she asked as Chuck just laughed

"Bart is Joseph" Chuck replied

"How do you get a Joseph from a Bart?" Jenny asked

"My middle name is Joseph. My mother had paranoia about my father's late night activities, so she'd go through his computer files or e-mails. My father knew this and decided to name his affair, Joseph. From that naming an affair began and carried through Joseph, my middle name" Chuck said

"And that's why we'd never know" Jenny concluded "Dan told me about Joseph, but he could never really tell me much about him" she said

"And he will remain not knowing. Dan can't find out about this" Chuck said

"Why? He deserves to know this, I mean this is our mother" Jenny asked him "If you're afraid that he's going to pile on to the hate, I all ready told him that you didn't do it" she said

"While that warms my heart that you have told your brother, Dan being in the dark about Joseph is best" Chuck replied "I made an agreement with my father and your mother that I have to keep" he said

"Wait, what?" Jenny asked in disbelief "You talked with my mother, let alone made an agreement with her?" she asked

"Yes, I made an agreement" Chuck stated "Your mother wanted to go ahead with the custody of you, so she went to my father. Caught them together, made her drop the custody deal and I wouldn't tell about their affair" he told her

"But you told me" Jenny said

"You're an exception" Chuck quickly replied "You've become my only exception to what I'm supposed to be" he told her as a moment of silence came between them "So, please. Don't tell Dan, the waters are calm and we need to keep it that way" he told her as Jenny just looked at him skeptically

* * *

><p>Tapping his knee nervously as he sat on his seat on the bus, Dan looked down at his clock nervously hoping that he had enough time to finish up some last minute details on his essay for his final application to Dartmouth. Though others had the liberty of being comfortable with their colleges and their acceptance, the others that got to experience that feeling had all ready did the final work on the campus trip that Dan had conveniently missed. Dan knew back when he missed his campus visit that he would have another opportunity to give the final application in on time, but at this time he was stressed about making everything perfect. Getting off the bus, Dan nearly sprinted towards the library as he had only a matter of thirty minutes to get it right and send it off to get the final word on if he would be attending his dream school. Knowing that others were going to be filling the library trying to do the same thing for applications, Dan was glad that his inside connections were able to save him a computer so that he could log right on. Just as he entered the hallway, he felt a vibration come from his cell phone.<p>

"Hello" Dan answered his phone

"Where are you?" Blair asked "I came down for breakfast and you weren't stuffing your face" she said

"I have to get this paper uploaded" Dan told her

"I thought you did that last night, hence the reason why I couldn't come over" Blair said

"I tried, but my dad ended up needing help down at the bar. I went down there to help out a bit, and then ran into the landlord. The landlord was bitching about my dad gypping him on the rent, so I had to find an atm that was open and pay off the balance. By the time I made it home, I knocked out" Dan said nearly out of breath

"Okay, that warrants good enough reasoning on why you ditched me" Blair replied "I guess I will see you at lunch then. We'll actually be having lunch this time seeing as our spot has been discovered….though the supply closet was much roomier than I imagined" she said

"Let me just do this paper, and we'll have an actual lunch together" Dan said

"Is that code for sex or actual lunch?" Blair asked

"Lunch" Dan replied

"I suppose" Blair sighed "Have fun with the paper" she laughed as she looked on at her watch to see the time "Ooh, 8:10. You have twenty minutes to get it in before the 8:30 deadline" she told him

"Thank you for the update" Dan replied sarcastically

"Glad to help" Blair said before she ended the call

**I can't stand it I know you planned it**

**I'm gonna set it straight, this watergate**

**I can't stand rocking when I'm in here**

**Because your crystal ball ain't so crystal clear**

**So while you sit back and wonder why**

**I got this fucking thorn in my side**

**Oh my, it's a mirage**

**I'm tellin' y'all it's sabotage**

"How are we looking?" Carter asked as he made his way into the control room of the school. "You do hear me, right?" he asked once again becoming alarmed that the walkie talkies weren't working

"Yes, for the last time" Eric sighed as he hunched down under the desk in the headmaster's office "Why did I have to get the headmaster's office again?" he asked

"Because I know how to work the control board of the school. Call it my man talents. Then you are the super wiz at the computer, so by process of elimination" Carter said

"I feel so lucky" Eric said sarcastically

"Are we ready to go? If we can get this done sooner than we will be in great shape for our payday" Carter said

"I need a bit more time to get into the mainframe, but we're almost there" Eric said

"8:20 is all I'm saying" Carter replied

"And I'm aware" Eric said as he continued to type away to get through the codes that were up on the school system

**So listen up 'cause you can't say nothin'**

**You'll shut me down with a push of your button?**

**But yo I'm out and I'm gone**

**I'll tell you now I keep it on and on**

"It'd be an honor to attend such a school like Dartmouth University. It goes beyond and honor, but a fulfilled dream of mine" Dan read to himself aloud as he typed the final part of his essay before he looked on at the clock "Crap, 8:23. Two more sentences and I'll be done" he said to himself as he started to get down to the nitty gritty of crunch time.

**'cause what you see you might not get**

**And we can bet so don't you get souped yet**

**You're scheming on a thing that's a mirage**

**I'm trying to tell you now it's sabotage**

"You know the fact that Nikki thinks we're some gay couple is kind of offensive" Carter said as he got lost in a train of thought

"So being gay is offensive?" Eric asked

"No" Carter said "Let me just stop short before I unknowingly piss off a whole community" he said

"That would be wise" Eric said

"Where are we at on this time thing? Because I would kind of like ten thousand in my bank account by the end of today" Carter asked

"We're just about done" Eric said "Let it rip" he said

"And with that I will" Carter smiled "Official timing before we get paid, 8:25" he said to himself before he shut down the power to the whole school, which set off an alarming panic throughout.

**Why; our backs are now against the wall**

**Listen all of y'all it's a sabotage**

**Listen all of y'all it's a sabotage**

**Listen all of y'all it's a sabotage**

**Listen all of y'all it's a sabotage**

"No. No. No" Dan yelled as his tapped at the keyboard in pure panic hoping that the system reboot and he'd have enough time "This can't be happening" he groaned as he continued to tap away while his fellow peers were sharing the same crushing experience he was

**I can't stand it, I know you planned it**

**But I'm gonna set it straight this watergate**

**But I can't stand rockin' when I'm in this place**

**Because I feel disgrace because you're all in my face**

"8:28" Carter called out to Eric on the walkie talkie as he looked on nervously into the hallway to see the mayhem "Tell me where we're at?" he asked

"We're almost there. Eighty percent complete" Eric said as Carter looked on at his watch timer countdown slowly

"8:29" Carter replied in response as he focused in on the clock even more so now while the outside hallways echoed with screams, and with the library noise leaking out, it was starting to sound more and more like a horror movie. "C'mon. C'mon. C'mon, we're almost ten thousand away" he said to himself as time ticked down forty seconds. To thirty second. To twenty seconds. To ten seconds.

"All right. Job complete" Eric told him "You're ten thousand dollars rich" he said

**But make no mistakes and switch up my channel**

**I'm buddy rich when I fly off the handle**

**What could it be, it's a mirage**

**You're scheming on a thing - that's sabotage **

With his head resting on the table, Dan drowned out the noise surrounding him as the slow realization of dream deferred was becoming his reality. In his head he began to question what he could've done differently to avoid this outcome, but he knew it was his procrastination that got him here. Bringing his head up slowly, Dan faced the now rebooted computer screen that was before him in complete defeat. Navigating his way through the internet, Dan eagerly went to the Dartmouth student portal that he had little access to under a guest pass. Going to the link that read final applications, Dan clicked on it only to see that the deadline was up. Dartmouth was no longer an option for Dan.

* * *

><p>Making her way through the halls of the school, Blair looked around to see if the hall monitor was out before she made her way into the restroom. Going into the stall, Blair quickly pulled out her cell phone and began to go through her contact list to search for the number to the facility where Jenny was staying at. Passing by Dan's number, Blair had thought of calling Dan to see where he was since she hadn't seen him at all today, which was unusual for the couple. Putting that concern off for another time in the day, Blair quickly hit the call button on the facility number before she put the phone up to her ear. Getting the usual operator on the line to direct her, Blair rolled her eyes at the protocall that had to be followed just to make a simple phone call.<p>

"I was wondering when you were going to call" Jenny said once she answered the phone

"I was a little caught up with a thing called school" Blair stated "What's up? What did you need to talk to me about?" she asked

"Figured I'd wait until I see you later on today. I want to look you in the eye when I ask his question" Jenny sighed

"Hate suspense. Just tell me the details, and I'll take it from there?" Blair asked

"Chuck came by yesterday" Jenny told her "He told me about Joseph" she said as Blair froze for a second in shock that Chuck had talked to her about it

"Joseph, as in the Joseph?" Blair asked

"Yes, as in Bart" Jenny said "By that question, I take it you knew as well" she concluded

"I figured it out along the way, but yes…I knew. For the record, I told Chuck to lay off with the games. I seem to remember even telling you not to go to the said party" Blair said realizing that the night of the party would be a little to blunt "Sorry, I didn't mean that to come out so brash" she said

"Slowly but surely the sting of that night is wearing off" Jenny said "How much did you know?" she asked

"Just that Alison and Joseph were hot and heavy. Chuck hated Alison, and was trying to seek revenge" Blair said "Is this why you called?" she asked

"That and the fact that I've made a day out of going through Gossip Girl. Serena and Georgina, they're an item? When did that happen?" Jenny asked

"Okay, let's discuss something that I care about. Serena and Georgina aren't on the list" Blair said

"Fine. Fine. My topics of conversation have worn thin on every other front" Jenny said

"Fantastic" Blair replied sarcastically "Do you by any chance know where your brother is?" she asked

"I thought he was at school?" Jenny asked "His game is tonight, so I assumed that he would be there" she said

"Don't remind me. I thankfully managed to get out of going to his game by a little bit of sabotage" Blair replied

"You haven't gone to one of his games?" Jenny asked "I thought he was good at soccer?" she asked

"He is. He's practically the best athlete in this whole school, but I don't do bleachers" Blair stated

"Their not wooden, so no splinters on the ass" Jenny said

"I'm not a jockey's girl. I've always looked down on girls that take on the persona of their jock of a boyfriend. Dan is his own entity and I am mine" Blair replied

"He's not asking you to make him a hot plate and squirt him with water on the sidelines? Dan just wants you to be there because you're pretty much his family" Jenny stated "Dan trusts you, and values your opinion unlike anyone. You're the one constant for Dan, where he knows he can rely on you above everything else that goes wrong in his life" she said

"How do you know this? I mean he's made a point of not saying the three words and eight letters to each other. He's like a fortress, where emotions are hard to come by" Blair said

"I know Dan. I know him well enough that he'll think that the weight of the world is on his shoulders, and that everyone's fate is in his hands. Your problems become his problem, that's how he is" Jenny said "So to him, going to the game is not trying to reduce you as a jockey's girl. It's because he wants you there" she told her

"Dammit, Jenny" Blair groaned knowing that she had no other choice but to go to the game now just for the sake of her boyfriend

* * *

><p>Just like that it was gone. Dan's dream of attending Dartmouth had gone in a manage of a second as all he could do was bang away at a keyboard, praying for another shot. Over and over in his head, Dan had questioned why he wouldn't have taken the initiative to just send off his application while he had the chance. Dan was a mere sentence away from submitting his application, and now he was just one sentence away from having one dream of his coming true. Stepping off the elevator once the elevator doors opened up, Dan made his way through the lobby as the effects of seeing him had waned in the office since people had come to know who he was. Dan gave a weak greeting to the secretary before making his way into Eleanor's office to see her sitting at her desk, Eleanor looked up to see that Dan was at her door. A smile quickly came to her face as she straightened up in her chair to get a bit more enthused to see the young man that she had become fond of. Noticing sadness on his face, Eleanor couldn't help but look on closely, wondering if he had come by to vent about something involving Blair.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong?" Eleanor asked as she got up from her seat while Dan flopped down on the sofa. Looking at her for a few moments, wondering if he should tell her the truths of his day

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong" Dan smiled weakly "I just wanted to come by and apologize for what happened the other morning" he said giving off a weak laugh

"Oh, you mean the nakedness" Eleanor laughed

"Yes, the nakedness" Dan said "I was out of line for having….relations with your daughter in your house. It won't happen again" he told her

"Let's hope it won't" Eleanor said "I'm fully aware that teens have raging hormones, I just don't want you guys to rush into having so much sex that you get careless with the protection. Sex should mean something and be more than a romp" she said

"I completely understand" Dan said "But I would never take Blair for granted in that area. I care about her so much, and I know the struggles she's gone through" he said

"You know that better than anyone" Eleanor smiled "She's crazy about you. I just want you to enjoy this and not become one dimensional in a relationship that has so many layers to it was is with trust, dependency, and most importantly…friendship" she told him

"Why do I feel like a little bit of your problems are seeping through? Did Cyrus do something to hurt you?" Dan asked

"Cyrus and I were…we just were. I'm too old to be falling in love" Eleanor laughed

"You're never too old for love" Dan replied "What'd he do?" he asked

"He has a kid" Eleanor said "Aaron Rose is his name" she said

"And you have a problem with that?" Dan asked

"No. I'm okay with it. I just wished he would've told me" Eleanor sighed before Dan put his hand on Eleanor's hand

"Well, it's his loss. He'd be a fool to walk away from you and all that you have to offer" Dan said "I hate to even say this, but Mr. Waldorf was a fool too" he joked as Eleanor broke into laughter

"Yes, so much for him being gay" Eleanor laughed

"I know Blair doesn't approve of Cyrus, but I think that you should take a chance and be happy. Happiness is not something that is always guaranteed in life" Dan told her

"Sometimes I forget how wise you are" Eleanor smiled at him

"As do I" Dan laughed weakly finding the pain still existed

"Are you sure everything is okay? I get this sense like you're not telling me something" Eleanor asked

"No, I'm good. I was just upset because I didn't want to disappoint you by my actions" Dan lied "I promise you, everything is okay" he said trying to reassure her even more

"But if anything was wrong, I want you to tell me because whatever it is, I will try to fix it" Eleanor told him "I mean that Daniel. I want you to be honest with me" she said

"I will. I promise you that" Dan said

"What time is your game tonight?" Eleanor asked "I cleared out my schedule to make it to one of your games" she laughed

"Oh, God" Dan groaned as he hid his face

"What? I'm a good cheerleader" Eleanor laughed "C'mon, I was joking about pastel colors for uniforms" she then said as she tried to pull Dan's face out so she could see him.

* * *

><p>Putting on his final garment of clothing, Dan laced up his cleats before he looked on at his reflection in the mirror in his locker. For a moment he just stared back at the image that was him, trying to figure out how could manage to lace up his cleats up for a game that had no magnitude on his life like Dartmouth had. Determined to make the most of his escape, Dan undid his laces to tie them tighter so that he could feel pain other than loss of a dream. Making his way through the locker room, Carter laughed as he heard the roars of the crowd intensify so much that it was sending vibrations through the locker room. It had been years since any sport had garnered this much attention, but the superstar that was Dan Humphrey had caused everyone to come flocking to a possibility of winning. Taking his seat in front of his locker, Carter undid the balled up socks so that he could put them on but noticed a disturbing look on Dan's face that made him concern.<p>

"You ready for tonight?" Carter asked his friend "Your mind looks elsewhere" he said

"Because it is" Dan sighed

"Okay, care to share. I'm your friend here" Carter said

"I lost it. I blew my only chance" Dan told him

"At what?" Carter asked

"Dartmouth" Dan replied "The little power outage the school had cost me the only shot I had to get into Dartmouth" he said as Carter sat stunned

"Oh" Carter replied knowing he'd have to say more than that to comfort his friend "I'm sure you'll get in somewhere else. You're a brainiac" he said nervously as Dan got up from his seat

"Let's hope" Dan sighed "I'll meet you out on the field" he said before he walked over towards the exit of the locker while all Carter could do was burry his face in his hands.

"Crap, crap, crap" Carter said to himself as he wore the stunned look on his face so perfectly in the moment as he knew that he screwed over Dan's shot at Dartmouth.

**I never meant to wither**

**I wanted to be tall**

**Like a fool left the river**

**And watched my branches fall**

**Old and thirsty, I longed for the flood**

**To come back around**

**To the cactus in the valley**

**That's about to crumble down**

Heading down the halls of the stadium, Dan could hear the school band play on so loudly as it felt like his soundtrack walking down the halls. With his head hung low, Dan was unable to notice the brunette waiting for him down in the tunnel as he entered unknowingly. Quickly spotting him, Blair made her way over with a smile plastered on her face that soon faded once she saw a bit of sadness in his face. Looking up towards the field, Dan quickly spotted Blair come into his vision as she approached him. Without as much as a word, Blair wasted no time in wrapping him up in a hug for what felt like hours. Though Dan hadn't been known to be a hugger, in that moment, there was nothing Dan needed more than to feel her arms wrapped around him as he just held her a bit longer than normal.

"You came" Dan said as he broke away from her embrace slowly

"I figured that I should at least check the soccer scene out" Blair smiled at him "You all right? You're not nervous are you?" she asked

"No, it's just been a long day" Dan smiled weakly

"Anything I should know about?" Blair asked

"No, nothing you should know about" Dan smiled weakly before Blair took a moment to look on at him skeptically "I just missed you today, but I feel so much better that I've seen you" he told her

"You sure. I mean you were upset that I sabotaged the whole Eleanor and Cyrus deals not too long ago, how long will this happiness last?" Blair asked

"I'm hoping for quite some time" Dan smiled weakly at her before he leaned in to kiss her sweetly on the lips as he wanted her to linger on him for a bit longer than usual. Breaking the kiss, Dan places his forehead up against hers as he just inhaled and exhaled for a moment.

**And wipe the mark of sadness from my face**

**Show me that your love will never change**

**If my yesterday is a disgrace**

**Tell me that you still recall my name**

Turning back to look at the door close on her, Jenny knew that she was finally on her own in all of this. Though she would've seen that a bad thing, Jenny was beginning to realize that this was her chance to finally get back to who she was. Holding on tight to her suitcase handle, Jenny looked out towards the street to see Chuck sitting on a bench at a park across the street from the facility. With his hands resting in the pockets of his coat as the night air was beginning to get to him, Chuck slowly rose from his seat to look back at the girl that was looking directly back at him. A smile slowly came to her face, and what felt like ages since doing so, Chuck couldn't help but smile back at the girl that he had seemed drawn to over the past couple of months. They had bonded through tragic circumstances, but Chuck was determined to do right by one girl due to his inability to do right by Katie. A passing bus had managed to cut off the eye contact between the two, but allowed time for Chuck to walk forward so that he could walk towards her. Once the bus had gotten out of the way, Chuck stopped dead in his tracks once he saw Jenny wrapped up in the arms of Eric. Taking in the sight, Chuck couldn't help but feel like the fool in this scenario, that the smile he thought was his, was really meant for another.

**So, the storm finally found me**

**And left me in the dark**

**In the cloud around me**

**I don't know where you are**

**If this whole world goes up in arms**

**All I can do is stand**

**And I won't fight for anyone**

**Until you move my hand**

Stepping off the elevator, Serena stood in the same spot for about two minutes just contemplating on the reasons why she came to begin with. In that spot she went back and forth, giving valid points as to why she should run but found no movement to leave on her side. Slowly walking towards her door, Serena brought her hand up to knock on Georgina's door before the door quickly flung open to reveal the brunette. Surprised to Serena, Georgina looked at her wondering if she had gotten lost along the way and needed help of some sort. Clenching her fists tight by her side, Serena worked up the nerve to finally break the silence.

"I need you to be honest with me" Serena said

"I have been" Georgina replied

"No, I need you to be honest. If you want a shot, then you will be honest" Serena said

"Okay. I'll be honest, but you have to as well" Georgina said

"I will" Serena replied

"So, you and me?" Georgina asked

**And wipe the mark of madness from my face**

**Show me that your love will never change**

**If my yesterday is a disgrace**

**Tell me that you still recall my name**

Sneaking off into the back of the stadium, Carter looked around nervously as the darkness made it hard for him to see anything. Standing in one spot for a second, Carter allowed his senses to take in all that was surrounding him before he finally turned to see Nikki and Dominic standing by the bleachers. Trying not to show how startled he was by their presence, Carter walked over to them slowly with a cocky smile on his face. Reaching into his pocket, Nikki pulled out a white envelope to hand over to Carter that contained the money that he had gained in a days work.

"Good work" Dominic smiled "You keep this up, and you'll get to play with the big boys" he said

"I look forward to that" Carter smiled nervously

"You made a lot of happy people today. Guess Ivy leagues are big around here with these Upper Eastsiders" Nikki said

"It is. It's what we strive for" Carter replied sadly knowing that he had cost his best friend his dream

"You did good work. I hope I can count on you for future deals" Nikki said

"You can" Carter replied "In fact, I want to times this amount times ten" he said "I want to go big and get what I came for" he said handing Nikki the money back

"On what?" Dominic asked

"This game" Carter said

**Oh, hereIn the shadow**

**Here I amAnd I need someone by my side**

**It becomes so**

**Hard to stand**

**And I keep trying to dry my eyes**

**Come and find me**

**In the valley**

Looking on at Dan warming up, Coach Matthews reveled in the fact that he had the most talked about player in the Upper Eastside. Coach Matthews knew that if he trained Dan well enough, he'd be able to have Dan getting worldwide coverage to make a gravy train into college and then on. It all started from his senior year, creating that highlight reel to show off to the scouts and Coach Matthews knew that he'd have a sensation on his hands. Joining Coach Matthews on the sideline, the opposing Coach walked over with a smug smile on his face as he joined in on the look. Looking over at the opposing Coach, Coach Matthews had a cocky grin on his face as he could all ready tell what the other coach was thinking.

"That's him" Coach Matthews smiled

"Hate to say it, but I predict a W coming your way for quite some time" The opposing Coach said

"As do I. I see a lot of W's" Coach Matthews said

"So is this your gravy train back to be relevant?" The opposing Coach asked

"No comment" Coach Matthews smiled devilishly opponent

**And wipe the mark of sadness from my face**

**Show me that your love will never change**

**If my yesterday is a disgrace**

**Tell me that you still recall my name**

**And wipe the mark of sadness from my face**

**Show me that your love will never change**

**If my yesterday is a disgrace**

**Tell me that you still recall my name**

**Woo ooh**

**Tell me that you still recall my name, no**

**Tell me that you still recall my name, mm mm **

Trying her best to pay attention to what was going on; Blair had pulled up the rules to soccer on her phone as a guide for the game. Clenching on tight to her coat, Blair leaned up against her mother for a bit of warmth as the night air set in. Just as Blair began to get comfy in her seat as she snuggled up close to her mother, Blair was surprised to feel movement come to the side of her. Turning to look at who had decided to sit up under her, Blair laughed once she saw that it was Jenny and Eric joining her. Giving Blair a calming smile to let her know that everything was okay, Jenny began to cheer on her brother as it was her first time as well to see him play. Hearing the cheers come from the crowd, Dan looked up from his spot on the field to wave at them with a smile plastered on his face to see all the women in his life had managed to make it out for the big game. Dan's attention slowly turned towards the suddenly emerging Cyrus, who made his way over to the loud speaker that went through the stadium. Noticing his turn of attention, Blair looked over to see Cyrus in the press box with the microphone in his hand.

"I'm sorry. I'll give this back, I just need to say something to someone" Cyrus told the announcer of the game while everyone's attention had turned towards the press box

"What's going on?" Eleanor asked looking over at Dan, who had no clue as to what Cyrus was doing

"Eleanor Waldorf. This is me Cyrus or snuggles if we're going by bedroom terms" Cyrus said as Blair rolled her eyes in annoyance

"Okay, too much information" Jenny said to herself

"I never meant to hurt you. I wasn't proud of my relationship with my son, Aaron. So I took off instead of just telling you about it, but I promise you that's all the secrets that I have to my life. I've made a lot mistakes in love, and one of them was not opening up about how I felt. I don't want to make those mistakes with you, so I will give full disclosure from here on out" Cyrus said "I have a son, who is an aspiring artist. I don't like cats. I'm generally a happy person to the point of borderline annoying, which is why I hated family law because it was so unhappy. Annie is my favorite movie because I know the lyrics to every song and will sing it at will…" he went on to say

"He's lost his damn mind" Blair replied "It's beyond a good thing that you ended things with him" she told her mother

"Last but not least, I love you. I love you so much that I don't want to waste another moment acting like I don't see the future for us" Cyrus began to say

"Oh, my God" Jenny said

"Will you marry me Eleanor Waldorf?" Cyrus asked as all attention turned towards Eleanor

"Oh, my God" Dan said in utter shock while Blair stood stunned as the silence grew loud in the stadium, waiting for Eleanor's response.

"Yes! I'll marry you" Eleanor screamed out as tears streamed down her face

"What the fu…" Blair said before Jenny covered her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>MusicLyrics Used in this Chapter:**

**Beastie Boys- Sabotage**

**Lights- Cactus in the Valley**

**Author's Note: Shit is getting crazy for sure now. I will echo a statement I made earlier at the beginning, "Nothing is as it seems" so keep that in mind until the very end. I'll break my thoughts down into characters so you won't get a long monologue of thought. i know other characters outside of DAIR are of no interest to some, but I want to remind you that other characters storyline have major impacts on Dair so sooner or later they will collide in a big way.**

**Dan- In the beginning I mentioned that Dan will be getting some pressures, and now you're going to see these pressures. As you know, Carter has majorly screwed over Dan, so Dan is forced to come up with plan B in his overall plan in life. Carter's storyline will start to morph into Dair's because now Dan has been effected by Carter's gambling problem.**

**Blair- I wanted to get Blair back to what she does best, and that's be the Queen Bee to those who know her best. Blair has good reasoning for not trusting Cyrus, and it will become apparent in the next chapter as to why. I wanted to make this a part one and then next chapter a part two, so you can consider it to be this way because a shotgun wedding will be happening in the next chapter.**

**Chuck/Jenny/ Eric- Chuck is finally starting to own up to his mistakes, and I like how Jenny and him have developed. Chuck in some ways has transferred the promise to do right to Katie on to Jenny, so I like how Chuck is with Jenny as opposed to others. Eric of course still thinks less of Chuck, but at this point all the guys do except our not to be seen Nate.**

**Carter- He's getting worse and worse. Poor Carter. As you know he's royaly screwed over Dan by being the mastermind behind the power outtage of the school , and will most likely be getting into more mayhem. I didn't want to just paint over his gambling addiction because as you know it can get worse from here, so I want to give him a realistic storyline in which he begins to wreckless. Look for the opening of Victrola to be the climax of his storyline.**

**-CARTER'S LOVE INTEREST CLUES: She will embody a Brooklyn spirit. She will be a hip hop dancer, think the movie Honey on this one. She doesn't buy into the Upper Eastside charm. She's coming in two chapters.**

**Author's Questions:**

**-(show)How do you guys feel about Blair's pregnancy? is it good or bad?**

**-(show) Do you think Derena will benefit Dair?**

**-How do you feel about Dan's friendship with Carter? is it believable?**

**-(trivia) What holiday did Dan/Blair lose their virginities to each other on?**

**-(trivia) What phrase does Dan not want too rush into with Blair? and why?**

**-What vibe do you get about Katie? **


	10. The Magnificent Waldorf's

**Author's Note- Sorry it's taken me an abnormally long time to update. I'm taking a tv script writing class and we've had to get down to the nitty gritty of our script writing, so my attention was else where for the past couple of weeks. Doing a medical script revolves more research than I thought. Since I was gone so long I decided to give up two chapters that would put us back where we would've been if I updated regularly. I won't get too much into details until after Chapter Eleven as far as details. I'm giving you an early warning that I didn't have a chance to do grammar check or spell check, I was basically writing this on my phone in between classes and then uploaded it onto the computer once I was done. I wanted to hurry and upload. So I hope you enjoy and I look forward to your reviews.**

**Chapter Ten- The Magnificent Waldorf's**

It would've been a scene straight out of a holiday movie as everyone sat around the lavishly decorate dinner table. Though it should've been, the actuality of the situation was that there was so much tension amongst the individuals that occupied chairs at the table. New living situations had brought about annoyances to a long time friendship, fear of the unknown weighed heavily with one, having knowledge of something that one wish they wouldn't know, and the typical confusion of the latest drama that plagued the family dinner; they all surrounded the very table at the annual Waldorf Thanksgiving Dinner. Looking around nervously from Lilly to Harold, Eleanor began to feel like the silence was becoming deafening and had to be broken. Slowly rising from her seat, Eleanor was quickly nudged in her side before she turned to see a look of concern on Cyrus's face that begged for her to leave it alone. Ignoring his silent plea, Eleanor rose to her feet to access those that she viewed as family and guests in her home; hoping to bring about a lacking holiday spirit to the festivities. Before Eleanor could even motion to speak, the woman was quickly cut off by Blair's sudden need to get up as well. Turning her attention towards her daughter, Eleanor hoped that Blair would take the initiative to be the gracious host like she had raised her daughter to be.

"I can't do this!" Blair proclaimed as the frustrations she tried to hide were becoming evident by the minute "I mean Georgina of all people is sitting at the table like she freakin belongs, and that in itself is a holiday disaster. My mother is getting hitched to a guy that can't even pick a damn field of law…" she stated as Dan just hung his head in utter embarrassment by his girlfriends outburst

"Entertainment law. I'm in entertainment law" Cyrus muttered to himself as Harold just gave him a knowing look to not speak up in Blair's fury of words because it'd only end badly

"Chuck and Nate are arguing like they're some damn gay couple…" Blair went on to say

"We wouldn't be if someone wasn't so anal about cleaning" Nate muttered to himself

"If you'd put the very items you put your anus in then we wouldn't have this problem" Chuck replied

"Then there's you…" Blair said before she turned to look at Dan as he just looked more confused than ever as to what he had done to piss her off

"Uh, what? I didn't do anything or have any apparent problem" Dan replied

"You sure about that?" Blair asked him as they stared at each other for a few moments as if they were trying to read each other. Turning her gaze back over to Serena, Blair grew angry by the minute as all Serena could do was smirk to herself

"You've always got to be so dramatic" Serena said as she forked over her food

"You never change, do you? It's always the same Serena van der Woodsen, who does as she pleases because everything and anyone evolves around her. Even your little lap dog by the way" Blair replied before she looked over in Lilly's direction "By the way, your daughter is gay" she then stated as Lilly's eyes nearly bulged out

"Blair!" Eleanor said in utter shock by Blair's statement

"What!" Lilly exclaimed as she turned her attention towards Serena and Georgina

"How's that for coming out" Georgina laughed to herself "Nice, real nice" she then toasted Blair

"This isn't funny Georgy" Serena groaned as she raced for thought on how to even explain her newfound relationship to her mother

"It was bound to happen, sooner or later. I actually appreciate little Pauper B for letting the cat out of the bag" Georgina replied "Do you think I could get a glass of wine?" she then turned to ask the waiter

"Was it really necessary to air Serena's dirty laundry?" Dan asked before Blair just looked at him in utter disbelief.

"Why should you care!" Blair yelled at him "I should be able to air whatever knowledge she so recklessly makes available to the public, and you should support me on it" she stated

"You're out of line" Dan muttered

"Yeah, that was a low blow Blair" Nate replied

"Isn't this rich. Serena's loves coming to her rescue" Blair laughed to herself as Dan sighed in frustration

"Okay, I'm completely lost as to what is going on?" Jenny leaned over to whisper to Chuck

"Will everyone just calm down. We're trying to have a civilized dinner, but you all have managed to turn this into an episode of Jersey Shore" Eleanor said growing annoyed with the teens before Blair pushed in her chair. "What now?" she then groaned

"I'm not doing this. I will not sit here and pretend like I'm happy because this is fake" Blair said as tears welled up in her eyes just as Dan rose to his feet "Don't" she then told Dan

"I haven't done anything!" Dan replied

"If you honestly think that then you definitely shouldn't be the one to play peace maker" Blair cried before she made her way upstairs in a hurry. Unsure of what he should do, Dan looked over at Serena for a moment before turning his attention towards a very concerned Eleanor and Rufus. Hanging his head, Dan ultimately accepted that it was a mess that he had created all on his own.

"Now that Debby Downer is gone. I call dibs on the drumstick" Georgina smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>[96 Hours Before; Monday]<strong>

_**Gossip Girl: It's almost time to finalize all the holiday recipes because turkey day is vastly approaching us. Though the Belated Queen B and Newbie Queen S are no longer friends, it's sure to be interesting with the two of them sitting across from each other at the annual Waldorf Thanksgiving Dinner. I'd put away the knives to be on the safe side because holidays always leave room for a stabbing to take place, whether front or back is yet to be seen.**_

* * *

><p>Opening the curtains in a quick motion, Blair looked out at the sun filled day that New York had to offer. Birds chirped, leaves fell freely, once plentiful twigs now were turning bare and it all left Blair feeling annoyed. Turning to look at the clock, Blair sighed in frustration as she knew she'd have to endure another long day at school. Grabbing her signature purse of the day, Blair prepared herself to take on the day and do her best to forget the tragedies that she was facing in her personal life. Making her way downstairs, Blair quickly saw that the usual setting for the mornings at the Waldorf's weren't prepared, and could not even hear conversations fill the air that she was sure she'd have to shed her knowledge on. Skeptically and hesitantly walking down the bottom steps, Blair observed the quietness of the living area and even the kitchen before making any step further. Pulling her cell phone out, Blair immediately went to her routine call list to call Dan, but found that his phone was turned off. Just as she was prepared to deem this day as unusual, Blair turned the corner and was immediately alarmed once the lights flickered on followed by a bursting sound of cheer.<p>

"Congratulations" Eleanor, Harold, Dorota, and Dan shouted out to her as Blair just stood shocked

"What is all of this?" Blair asked still unable to break out of her downing mood

"You got in to Yale. This is what you've dreamed of" Eleanor smiled

"I've even looked into getting the bulldog you so desperately wanted" Dorota smiled happily

"Uh, we can hold off on that. Vanity Fair is running a spread on my interior décor and I don't need…" Eleanor went on to say before Harold interrupted her

"I think we should discuss that idea further, but overall we'll think about it" Harold stepped in to say

"Says the guy who lives in France" Eleanor replied

"What's wrong? Why don't you seem happy?" Dan asked observing little emotion out of his significant other

"Are you still marrying him?" Blair asked her mother coldly

"Blair, c'mon. Let's not ruin a perfectly good…" Eleanor began to tell her daughter

"I'll take that as a yes, and I'll take that as my reasoning on why I don't appear to be happy" Blair replied as silence filled the room

"Okay, I'd love to hear more of your dislike on my pending nuptials, but I have a fitting to schedule" Eleanor told her daughter as she walked over to give Blair a hug "I love you, and I'm proud of you. Let that sink in, and then we'll revisit the celebration" she said before giving Blair a quick kiss on the side of her face while Harold began to gather his coat

"Where are you headed?" Blair asked her father

"I'm going with your mother" Harold replied

"Are you being forced into going?" Dan asked

"No, he wants to pick the color scheme" Eleanor replied "I'm putting his talents to use, no offense of course" she then said

"I'm saddened to say that I took no offense to that statement" Harold laughed to himself "We shall see you guys later. I'll be back to finalize the Thanksgiving menu with you" he said as he followed behind Eleanor

"Yes. Looking forward to it" Dorota smiled as she followed behind Eleanor and Harold

"That was agonizing" Blair sighed as she took a seat on one of the chairs

"They were just trying to support you" Dan replied "You can't really be this upset about your mother's engagement" he said

"Upset is an understatement. How could she accept such a corny proposal? He proposed over a loud speaker? Who does that?" Blair questioned

"A guy that is in love" Dan quickly replied

"Don't say that word, love. You have yet to even mouth those words, so using it so casually with two people who barely know each other is offensive" Blair replied as all Dan could do was laugh to himself

"Just be careful. Your mom really likes this guy, and I just think that you should start to accept it" Dan said before he leaned in to give her a quick kiss

"Who's side are you on?" Blair pouted

"I'm not in this. I'm simply a bystander" Dan told her as he began to play with her fingers while the deafening silence came over them "So….uh…how come you didn't tell me about Yale?" he asked "I mean Dorota found out by going through your trash" he then stated

"Because in the scheme of things, it's not that important" Blair replied

"How is it not important? You literally ended your friendship with Serena because she went after Yale. I know how much it means to you" Dan laughed in disbelief as Blair looked on at her boyfriend

"I ended my friendship for more reasons than that. I guess a part of me is waiting for you to get your acceptance into Dartmouth so we can celebrate together. You're the only one I want to celebrate with" Blair said as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer into a quick kiss "We'll have dorm rooms, and we'll get to do things in those dorm rooms that we don't get to do here" she said in her seductive tone before she began to kiss his neck "Especially since you keep breaking our dates" she muttered in between kisses.

"I'm sorry about that by the way. Carter feels like the third wheel, and I have to spread myself around" Dan laughed nervously as he gave her more access to his neck

"Seriously?" Blair replied as she pulled back to look at him "I'm losing out to Baizen" she questioned

"No, you're not losing. You're neck and neck, but your definitely not losing" Dan smiled before he leaned in to kiss her

"Luckily for you, I've had my hands full" Blair said after she broke the kiss

"Well, what's your schedule looking like after third period?" Dan smiled at her "Because I'm thinking maybe another go around on the Headmasters desk" he suggested before leaning in to

"As tempting as that sounds, I have to decline that offer" Blair said as Dan leaned back to show her his pouty face "I've got…things to do" she said

"Things? I hope it's things that don't have to do with you messing up your mothers wedding?" Dan asked

"Uh huh" Blair replied

"I don't like that" Dan laughed "I mean I feel like you say okay, but your thinking and plotting something else" he told her as she pushed her lips onto his so that he couldn't concentrate on trying to be the good guy

* * *

><p>Leaning back in his chair, Chuck was unable to control the laughter that came to him in the moment. For what once felt like a hurdle was now looking like something that Carter and him had overcome. Of course Carter was the sheer driving force behind keeping Victrola afloat. Feeling his ego grow larger than it all ready was, Carter couldn't help but feel proud that he delivered on a task that needed to be done. Though he would never tell anyone or would hope Eric wouldn't tell, Carter began to feel his luck was turning into raw talent of just picking right. Carter could feel the vibrations along the side of his leg before he reached into his pocket to see that it was Nikki calling him. Nervously putting the cell phone back into his pocket, Carter couldn't risk the chance of Chuck knowing or finding out that he had a connection with Dominic after the warning he had given Carter.<p>

"How in the hell did you get this type of cash?" Chuck asked with a smile from ear to ear

"I'm a business man, I simply set my mind to it and got it done" Carter smiled

"Okay, if that doesn't sound cliché, I don't know what does. One hundred thousand dollars is still a big deal. Makes me glad that we're business partners" Chuck said

"I'd take that a compliment, but I'm sure it was a wrong choice of words that you'd like to take back now" Carter replied "So is this all we needed?" he then asked

"Yes, and with the money we would be bringing in the opening night…we'd be golden" Chuck said

"On average, just how much do you bring in?" Carter asked

"I would say a good thousand maybe two if the crowd is feeling generous" Chuck said

"No, no, no. I have major problem with that number. One or two thousand? That's chump change to the amount I just shelled out" Carter said

"You have to consider the neighborhood. We're basically in Brooklyn territory" Chuck said

"Which should get us more customers. I wouldn't expect a socialite to come in, but there has to be a market that's willing to blow hard earned dollars" Carter sighed

"I'd say let out public relations handle it, but we don't have a public relations" Chuck laughed to himself

"So we'll just put the word out through social media" Carter suggested as Chuck just laughed to himself

"I don't think the social media market we're looking for is going to come pouring through those doors" Chuck said "We have to think practical, do flyers or get local business owners involved" he said

"That sounds very girl scoutish. Boo" Carter griped just as male courier entered and immediately began to scan the establishment as if he were searching for someone. Getting up from his seat, Chuck wanted to end the waiting game that Carter and him were playing on the young boy.

"Can I help you with something?" Chuck asked as he walked over to the boy

"Are you Charles Bass?" The boy asked before Chuck looked at him strangely for a second

"Yes" Chuck said skeptically before the boy flagged two other guys, who entered carrying boxes "What's going on?" he asked looking at the two guys

"You've been evicted" The boy said as he handed over the letter that had Bart's letterhead on top. Noticing Chuck's sudden change in facial expression, Carter tore his eyes away from his texts that he was receiving from Nikki. Putting his cell phone in his pocket, Carter turned his attention towards Chuck and his numerous boxes that were coming in.

"Of course. It was only a matter of time" Chuck said to himself as he watched the box come in one by one before Carter walked up beside him

"Did you order something?" Carter asked as he observed the boxes

"An asshole of a father" Chuck groaned "I got to make some calls. Apparently I have no place to stay" he said before he quickly walked off into the office. Unable to tear his eyes away from the sad sight of Chuck getting evicted in a public manner, Carter was soon torn away by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Hello" Carter answered

"I have a job for you" Nikki replied

"Okay" Carter replied "But this will have to be a solo job because I lost my partner in crime. Conscience came to visit him" he joked

"Good, this will require one person. This isn't your typical job though, think of this as more of special interest" Nikki said

"That sounds….scary. What exactly do you want me to do?" Carter asked

"I need you to keep track of Princess" Nikki said "Make sure Princess doesn't go in uncharted territories" he replied

"Princess? What is that like a dog or something?" Carter asked

"More like someone that is very dear to me. Our family has a lot of enemies, so we go by code names to keep those monitoring us off balance" Nikki told him

"So Princess is code for some unnamed person" Carter concluded

"And we'll keep it that way" Nikki replied "So are you in or are you out? We'll talk pricing, but I need to…." he began to say before Carter interrupted

"I don't want money" Carter quickly blurted out "I mean I want money, but I want future business money. I want you to send me some of your clients" he said

"What the hell does that mean?" Nikki asked

"We'll discuss further, but send me this information on Princess" Carter replied

* * *

><p>Eagerly making his way out of class, Dan pulled his cell phone out once he heard the ringing sound that let him know an email had come for him. He'd thought a part of him would feel elated to see such good news, but Dan knew that it was nowhere close to how he would have felt if it was Dartmouth sending him a letter of acceptance. Dartmouth had meant the world to him, but slowly he had come to the realization that he just had to find a way to get into a college in the long run. Reading the letter, Dan felt even more heartbreak to know that it was Brown that he got into. Dan felt the guilt of lying to Blair about his where abouts for the past couple of days, but he knew that Blair knowing was only going to lead to more anger since her now enemy was all ready going to Brown. Bumping into the said enemy, Dan looked a little shocked to see Serena looking back at him since in that moment he was thinking about her.<p>

"Guess this just becomes a recurring theme for us, we keep bumping into each other these past couple of days" Serena said

"Yeah" Dan smiled nervously "I meant to talk to you the other night, but I…." he began to say but Serena quickly interrupted

"You weren't going to talk to me. I know the reason you weren't going to talk to me, so lets not pretend like the brunette isn't the reason" Serena laughed

"There goes breaking the ice. Why break it, when you can just destroy it" Dan laughed nervously to himself

"Why were you even at the dinner for prospective student for the Brown University?" Serena asked

"Brown was one of the schools I applied to on such a late notice" Dan told her

"Late? I thought you were all about Dartmouth?" Serena asked

"I still am. I just wanted to see everything else" Dan told her

"Sort of like girls, huh?" Serena teased him "Sorry, you made that too easy for me" she laughed

"Had it coming" Dan shrugged "Do you happen to remember anything that was said at the dinner? because there was a couple of times where I zoned out completely" he asked

"Just class ratios, transfer credits, and all the other boring stuff that I know way too much about. Though I'm sure you don't need to know that stuff because you're Dartmouth" Serena said as Dan couldn't manage to hide his nervousness "Aren't you? You're Dartmouth or nothing" she said as she looked at Dan closely "You didn't get in?" she then asked in disbelief

"Ssh!" Dan said trying to hush Serena

"Why the sshing?" Serena asked "Are you trying to hide this?" she asked

"No, I'm not trying to hide this. I just don't think this is news I wan spilling out because my…Blair has minions everywhere" Dan told her becoming nervously

"Now she's got you all paranoid" Serena scoffed "You're up to something" she said

"Look, let's just say that things didn't pan out with Dartmouth. Brown is amongst some of my options, and I really just don't feel like explaining anymore" Dan told her

"What happened with Dartmouth?" Serena asked

"I missed the deadline" Dan sighed as he ran his hand through his hair just trying to keep his cool "Now, I'm just trying to find some school that is at least some semblance of Dartmouth. Brown is close, but every time I attempt to learn anything fascinating about the school, I just fall to sleep" he said

"Hence you going to the prospective dinner the other night" Serena concluded "That is a bit much to take in" she agreed

"So as you can see I'm royally screwed on so many different levels" Dan told her

"Not quite" Serena said

"What do you mean not quite?" Dan asked

"I mean I can help you figure out if Brown is the right school for you" Serena said before Dan just looked at her skeptically

"You. Help me?" Dan questioned "Okay, let me jus state the obvious in this one. I'm with Blair. We're dating. I've been sleeping…" he went on to tell her

"I know. I don't need the details of how the sordid affair transpired in to love that I was never capable of" Serena replied

"It's not that you were capable…look, this will jus be awkward" Dan told her

"For me, yes. For you, you'll get over it. I'm offering to help you, and if you want to let the latest edition of drama get in the way of you going to college, then by all means, do so" Serena scolded him

"Fine. Fine" Dan told her as

"Glad you chose wisely" Serena laughed "You can just come by the Plaza tonight…" she began to suggest

"Bad idea" Dan replied "You live in a hotel, me meeting you at a hotel is just bad all over" he said

"Then how did you and Blair do it?" Serena asked once again jabbing him with insults

"Library. Brooklyn of course. I don't think her minions even know a public library" Dan said

"Fine, we'll meet at said location" Serena agreed "Note how I managed to leave out the real location" she teased before she walked off down the hall

* * *

><p>Looking on at the paper that Eric had given her, Jenny glanced from the paper to the building that Eric had set as her desired location. For a moment, Jenny accessed the building from a far as if she needed to visually see herself going into that building. It had been exactly two weeks since Jenny had been released from the treatment center, and all ready she knew that going back to Constance was something that she wasn't willing to accept. Rufus had been more than supportive of her decision to at least look at other options, but he wasn't willing to let her just get lazy with her education. The fact that she had received a deadline from both of her parents to find another school felt like a small victory for the girl. Westly School of Arts, she said to herself as it began to grow on her that Westly could be a strong possibility. Just as Jenny went deeper into her imagination of this brand new world, her phone ringing tore her out of her reverie. Digging in her purse for the object, Jenny swore time after time that she would organize her purse so this wouldn't happen all the time she at least attempted to find her phone.<p>

"Hello" Jenny answered tirelessly

"Are you running?" Blair asked

"In my mind it felt like it. I swear I need a new purse" Jenny groaned

"Is this supposed to be something that I sympathize with?" Blair asked

"A normal person would" Jenny replied

"You're in luck. I'm not normal" Blair quickly replied "What is the best way to ruin a wedding?" she asked

"Wow, I'm getting personal phone calls for plotting. Do Katy and Is know they've been booted off of one on one status?" Jenny asked as she walked over to the crosswalk

"Katy and Is can't seem to manage a singular thought these days. They're sporadic and annoying. I need a fool proof plan" Blair said

"Uh….why don't you just proclaim him an atheist? I'm sure that would hurt Eleanor in the public sense" Jenny laughed to herself

"Figures you'd see it as a joke" Blair replied

"I don't see it as a joke, I just think that this Cyrus guy genuinely likes or loves your mom. How many guys humiliate themselves like he did, just to propose?" Jenny asked

"Guys that shouldn't be marrying my mother" Blair replied

"Well I'm not sure what you expect me to tell you. I mean plotting and scheming is not my forte, so I'm drawing blanks on how to cause wedded unbliss" Jenny said as she crossed the street before stopping short of the school

"Consider this call a waste" Blair quickly replied before hanging up the phone

"Okay, nice talking to you as well" Jenny replied as she looked at her phone strangely before she looked up to see Chuck stepping out of a taxi with a back pack in hand. Stopping for a moment, Jenny rubbed her eyes a few times to make sure that she wasn't seeing a mirage of Chuck actually possessing a back pack. "Chuck?" she then said before he turned his attention towards her

"Oh, hey Jenny" Chuck griped as he reached into the cab to pull out another oversized suitcase

"Are you moving or something?" Jenny asked as she stood back to watch

"What? No" Chuck replied as he looked back at her

"Hurry up! I have more customers!" The taxi driver yelled at Chuck

"Then show a little hospitality! Give me a minute, will you?" Chuck yelled back at he driver before Jenny quickly walked over to grab one of the suitcase in her effort to cool the situation

"It's okay. We'll hurry" Jenny told the driver as she grabbed the final suitcase as Chuck and her put on the sidewalk. Without a moments notice, the taxi driver quickly sped off, not caring to make sure that Chuck had grabbed all of his belongings

"Screw you!" Chuck yelled as he ran out into the street at the taxi driver as his frustrations began to go into overdrive "Asshole has my wallet" he griped

"Chuck" Jenny said as she sat on one of the suitcases with the so called wallet in her hands

"Seriously, if you're in the business of interacting with customers, then act like a freakin' decent human being!" Chuck yelled out "Can't even take the time to maker sure I have my freakin'…." he began to rant until he looked over to see Jenny holding up his wallet "Wallet" he sighed

"Why are you so worked up? And I mean besides the obvious" Jenny asked

"You wouldn't understand" Chuck said as he walked over to begin grabbing his stuff so that he could carry up

"Maybe not, but you look like you need to talk to someone. You're yelling at a taxi that is no longer within sight" Jenny reasoned

"Do you really have to ask so many questions? Just call this what it is, me having a bad day" Chuck replied as he put the back pack on

"I'm surprised you even own a back pack" Jenny laughed to herself

"I hate to be an ass, but I'm frustrated and I really don't feel like getting into any in depth conversation with you. So please don't take offense to this, but leave me alone" Chuck pleaded with Jenny before she handed him his wallet. Stuffing his wallet into his pocket while gathering the rest of his suitcase, Chuck gave Jenny a grimacing smile before he attempted to walk off. Although his intentions were to head up to Nate's family house to get situated while sipping on The Captains hidden stash of liquor, but found his desire coming to a complete stop one he tripped over a forgotten suitcase. Observing the always calm and collected Chuck Bass lay flat on the floor, Jenny couldn't help but laugh at how funny it was to see him eat it.

* * *

><p><strong>[72 Hours Before; Tuesday]<strong>

Feeling his body rejuvenate after a strenuous practice, Dan was more than delighted to have the hot water spray against his well toned body. Never had Dan been one to care much about his body, but with Blair's love of his six pack that was developing into a seven, Dan wanted to make sure that he got the most out of his practice. Drying himself off with the towel, Dan sat on the bench for a second as he took a few moments to catch his breath. Reaching for his pants, Dan quickly put them on as he continued getting dressed. Knowing that he had to get in touch with Serena by the end of the night, Dan hated more and more that he was keeping the fact that Serena was helping him from Blair. It wasn't so much that Serena was helping, but the fact that Serena knew what was going on with him was what made him feel so guilty. So many times Dan tried to tell Blair that he had managed to screw up the one thing he had always wanted, but he always felt like he was going to disappoint her. Dan had always viewed himself as the guy that protected Blair or could handle anything that came his way, but the last thing he wanted to do was show that he was having yet another crisis in his life. Being torn out of his reverie from his ringing cell phone, Dan reached over to grab it to see that it was Blair calling him.

"Hey" Dan said nearly out of breath as he answered

"You sound like you're sweating" Blair laughed

"That's because I just got out of practice" Dan replied "What's up? What are you up to?" he asked

"Just enduring yet another tedious task of Eleanor's upcoming wedding. Could this be the point where I tell you how much I hate this?" Blair asked

"It could, but I know you're above that" Dan smiled

"So I guess that will be a topic we won't discuss then" Blair said

"We can discuss it, but you know how I feel about it" Dan said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Daddy is beginning his usual masterpiece in the kitchen. Maybe this Thanksgiving dinner will be what I need to get over the looming disaster" Blair sighed

"A Waldorf Thanksgiving, how can anyone forget that" Dan laughed to himself "My dad said he was bringing pasta. He'll be lacking in designer clothing, so he'll make up for it by bringing good food" he told her

"I think that's a first, no one actually shows up with a dish around here" Blair replied

"Good, then at least you can never say I'm changing" Dan laughed

"I'm actually looking forward to the fact that you're family and my semi crazed family are gathering for the holidays. Feels like a milestone in our relationship" Blair said "It makes me almost forget the fact that Serena will be there with Georgina in tow" she sighed

"A milestone, huh?" Dan asked trying to avoid the name Serena all together

"Yeah, I mean we lost our virginities together. Milestone, check. We possess the most mature relationship out of everyone I know. Milestone, check. Face it, you've turned from my toad into my prince" Blair teased

"I feel so honored to be your one time toad" Dan laughed

"Almost sucks that we'll be miles apart, when we do go off to our respective colleges. I'll be off at Yale, then you'll be off at Dartmouth. I honestly feel like we can actually make it work, if we keep up what we've been doing" Blair smiled as Dan felt the guilt overwhelmingly with all her hopes of their relationship being spoken so loudly

"Yeah, that will be something" Dan sighed as lightly hit his head up against the locker before Coach Matthew sauntered over towards his row to see what was going on. Looking over to see his coach, Dan was more than happy to use his appearance as an out from the heavy conversation. "I got to go. I'll call you back" he said

"Are you coming by tonight?" Blair asked quickly

"I…I can't. I have to do something with my dad" Dan lied before he quickly ended the call. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Dan hated that he was lying to his girlfriend

"Female problems?" Coach Matthews asked as he began to pick up the trash around the locker

"Something like that" Dan sighed

"I noticed that when Kenny was celebrating his acceptance into Cornell, you looked a little upset" Coach Matthews said

"No reason, I mean I'm happy that he got in to Cornell" Dan replied "I'm happy that everyone is getting what they want" he said sarcastically as Coach Matthews just laughed to himself

"I can sense the sarcasm" Coach Matthews said

"And I'm sorry, but…I'm sorry" Dan said with much frustration seeping through

"It's okay to be upset that everyone is getting something that you want. There's nothing wrong with that" Coach Matthews said as he sat down on the bench "But if you were to ever need help with getting what you want, which I hope is college. I can help you. I still have ties to my alumni" he said

"But it's to Yale" Dan replied "I didn't dream of going to Yale. I know that I'm not exactly in the position to be choosy, but I didn't dream of going to Yale" he said

"And I didn't dream of being this good looking, but we've all got crosses to bear" Coach Matthews smiled as Dan couldn't help but laugh at the statement "Look, I just put it out there. You want college, an Ivy League, I can help you get into Yale. It's perfectly fine to want something more or hold out for your dream, but the offer is still there" he told Dan before he turned to walk back to his office

* * *

><p><strong>It's always been about me, myself, and I<strong>

**I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time**

**I never wanted to be anybody's other half**

**I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last**

**That was the only way I knew 'til I met you**

Standing in marvel of her dress, Eleanor felt like a little girl on Christmas morning as she just couldn't wait to open her gifts. Thanking Vera Wang over and over as she pressed the dress up against her body, Blair became annoyed with the amount of thank you's that her mother was flooding the room with. Looking down at her watch, Blair had hoped the time would speed by more quickly than it had, but found this day to be the never ending day. Turning her attention back to her mother, Blair couldn't help but notice the tray of red wine that was left over from the party before them. Not thinking much of it at first, a plan slowly began to form within her. Slowly making her way over towards the tray as the rest of them marveled like idiots at the dress, Blair leaned over to pick up a single glass of red wine before slowly walking over towards her mother. Noticing Blair's stealthy movements, Dorota had went into suspicion mode sooner than everyone else because if anyone knew what Blair was capable of, it was Dorota. Realizing this was her moment, and she'd have to apologize to Vera later, Blair prepared to throw the wine onto the dress. All in the blink of the eye, Dorota pushed Ms. Eleanor aside, and like a slow motion scene in an action movie, Dorota took the bullet or in this case the wine shot to the chest. Stunned with the turn of events, Eleanor quickly made her way over to tend to her falled housekeeper.

"Are you okay?" Eleanor asked sympathetically

"It's just a stain Ms. Eleanor, I shall clean it with Tide" Dorota said playing modest to her chivalrous actions

"Just a stain? It could've been a disaster to this original" Eleanor replied "You saved my dress" she thanked the woman while Blair glared on at her longtime confidant

"Traitor" Blair mouthed to Dorota

**You make me wanna say**

**I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo**

**Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo**

**Cause every time before it's been like**

**Maybe yes and maybe no**

**I can't live without it, I can't let it go**

**Ooh what did I get myself into?**

**You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,**

Walking up and down the block, Cyrus looked from his paper to the addresses that he had passed along he way. Becoming more confused by the minute, Cyrus had a distinct feeling that something was right with where he was. Time and time, Cyrus would ask passing walkers if he was headed right to the address, but was only met with half assurance that he had to go on since he didn't know New York as well as he thought. Finally growing concerned with possibly missing his appointment with the tailor, Cyrus pulled his phone out and dialed Dan's number. Eleanor had always mentioned that whenever he should reach trouble with anything involving the wedding, Dan was the person to call. Cyrus thought it'd be strange for Dan to be so hands on with the wedding, but since he knew that he was on Blair's crap list, Cyrus was perfectly fine with being in Dan's good graces.

"Hello" Dan answered the phone

"I'm sorry to bug you, but I need your help" Cyrus said

"I all ready informed the tailor of your measurements, and you're suit is being changed to a crème color" Dan informed Cyrus of the recent changes

"Not that" Cyrus replied "I can't quite find the place" he said

"How can you not find the place? I wrote the directions down on the paper, and I've even gone by there myself" Dan said

"I know, which is why I feel even more stupid. The numbers don't ever go into the 7000" Cyrus said

"7000?" Dan questioned in confusion before it finally dawned on him that Blair tampered with the paper "Don't move. I'm on my way" he sighed before he hung up the phone

"What's wrong?" Serena asked as she looked on at Dan gathering his things

"Blair" Dan sighed

"Sabotage" Serena said knowing exactly what Blair was capable of

"See, you two still know each other so well. I'll see you later to finish this up before she sabotages me into the dog house" Dan said as he put his coat on

"All right" Serena laughed just as he opened the door to leave

**Tell me is it only me**

**Do you feel the same?**

**You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games**

**I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down**

**You can trust I've never felt it like I feel it now**

**Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through**

**So can we say**

**I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo**

**Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo**

Coming down the hall way with a bucket of ice in hand and a bottle of champagne in the other, Georgina was more than prepared to liquor up Serena into some indecent situations. Turning the corner, Georgina was surprised to see Dan closing the door behind him from Serena's suite. Stopping in her tracks to look on at the scene, Georgina could see that Dan was adjusting his coat as he boarded the elevator. Leaning back against the wall, Georgina was in disbelief that Dan was once again back in the picture with Serena. Not fearing the Brooklyn boy all too much, Georgina still knew that she'd have to make quick work of this little arrangement that Serena had found herself in, and it all started with Blair. Pulling out her phone, Georgina wasted no time in snapping a picture of Dan in the elevator, making sure to get little evidence to show that he was the suites only floor that would link him to Serena.

* * *

><p><strong>[48 Hours Before; Wednesday]<strong>

Lounging on her sofa, Dan busied himself by playing with a balled up piece of paper. Throwing it up in to the air, Dan focused in on the thrill of catching it as if his life depended on it. On occasion, Dan could hear Eleanor's groans of frustration over all the wedding planning that she was doing with Linda, the wedding planner. Getting a few fits of laughter out of her frustrations, Dan couldn't help but come to the conclusion that this was the happiest that Dan had ever seen Eleanor. For a moment he looked at the business woman that he had grown fond of, and Dan knew that he was truly happy for her. Gathering her belongings, Linda and Eleanor had come to the end of their meeting, which pulled Dan out of his reverie. Giving Linda a nod goodbye, Dan got up from his seat to walk over towards Eleanor's desk to see the progress they had made with the wedding. Finishing up the last of work, Eleanor was more than eager to just enjoy a nice massage from her favorite massage therapist. Seeing the young man's presence hovering over her, Eleanor laughed to herself as it was becoming clear that Dan was making it a point to hover around.

"Something interesting?" Eleanor smiled as she looked up at him

"Just the fact that there is so much pastel going on" Dan said not tearing his eyes away from the patterns laid out on the desk

"Although I find it enjoying to have your presence on your lunch breaks, I'm beginning to wonder if something else is going on with you?" Eleanor asked as Dan looked at her nervously

"Like what?" Dan asked "I mean besides the fact that my girlfriend has made destroying your pending nuptials as her latest hobby" he laughed

"That will be addressed, but I'm talking about….I just get this feeling like something is up with you" Eleanor said "I don't know, I just feel like I have this intellect with you now. Call it me being in tune with the Humphrey appeal" she said as a moment of silence passed between them before Eleanor let out a sigh to show that she was gaining energy "Pull up a chair. We need to talk" she told him as he reluctantly followed instructions

"I feel like I'm about to get a life lesson that I haven't signed up for" Dan sighed as he pulled the chair that was in front of her desk to place beside her

"Lucky for you, it's a free lesson" Eleanor teased "Let's cover the basis, a clean sweep as we may call it. Personal life?" she asked

"You know about my personal life" Dan laughed

"Details" Eleanor demanded

"Great relationship, frustrating woman" Dan summed Blair up as Eleanor just laughed to herself at the description of her daughter

"Oh how I've heard that before" Eleanor laughed as she thought back to the comments that Harold had used to tell her "Soccer?" she asked a bit happy that she was able to remember the sport that he was playing

"Good. I've actually been bumped up, I now have the responsibilities of learning all of the positions" Dan replied with less enthusiasm

"Is that good or bad?" Eleanor asked with confusion on her face

"That's good" Dan laughed

"And last but certainly not least on the list, school. How are you doing in school?" Eleanor smiled "Will we be seeing Dartmouth in your future?" she smiled happily before a moment of silence came between them. Dan looked on at the woman, feeling like this was the moment of truth for him. The moment that he might have to break his code of silence with at least one of the women that was important in his life "Not to get ahead of myself, but I personally would furious if Dartmouth didn't accept you. You by far are brilliant, I mean look how you run my schedule, look how you run the house. You're born for Dartmouth" she babbled on in excitement

"No" Dan replied as a bit of air went out of Eleanor's balloon of excitement "I mean, I haven't heard from them. I'm almost sure that it will be coming in next month seeing as I was a late applicant" he said

"Well I'll be looking forward to it" Eleanor smiled before she reached over to rub the side of Dan's arm "I'm so proud of you" she told him

"For what?" Dan asked "I just do my job and go to school. Nothing special about that" he sighed

"There's something special about that, at least to me. You may not see it, but I do" Eleanor smiled "Be proud of yourself, you deserve it" she told him just as Blair made her way into the room to witness the moment between the two of them.

"Did you get your acceptance letter?" Blair asked

"Uh, no. I was just updating her on my life" Dan said hoping that it didn't sound as strange as it seemed "Yeah, I know. It's kind of that you had to be there moment" he told her

"I'm sure" Blair replied "You called for me?" she turned her attention towards her mother

"Yes, I wanted to inform you that Cyrus was able to make it on time to his appointment, no thanks to you. I needed to make sure your guest count was in" Eleanor informed her "So shall I be putting the usual down?" she then asked

"You're really going through with this?" Blair laughed in disbelief as she looked at the seriousness on her mother's face "Wow, I thought you were going to come to your senses, but clearly you've lost all your marbles" she replied

"I really wish you would stop fighting this. Why can't you accept that I'm happy?" Eleanor asked

"I can accept that, but you don't have to go out and marry the guy" Blair reasoned "Date him…secretly. Go to a couple events together, then make the big plunge. You've worked to hard to just throw it all away on the first guy that bats an eye at you" she told her mother

"So that's what you think this is? Me being desperate?" Eleanor asked with a bit of sadness in her voice that Dan was able to pick up on

"Not in those unsettling terms, but…you can do better. You're coming across as some business woman afraid of being lonely" Blair told her mother before a moment of silence fell upon the room. Slowly rising from her desk, Eleanor did all she could to keep her emotions in check as it did appear to sting more than anything as to what Blair had told her mother. Looking on at the woman, Dan was torn between comforting Eleanor or letting her have the grace to walk out with her head held high. Caught in between sitting or standing, Dan hesitantly stood up too late only to find Eleanor leaving the room. Surprised by her mother's reaction, Blair looked over her shoulder, half expecting her mother to come back with a retaliation comment but found that her final appearance was just that. Final.

"You know I originally thought you were just trying to give Cyrus a hard time, but now I really think you're just trying to be a bitch" Dan told her

"What part of that statement wasn't the truth?" Blair asked

"None of it. She loves him, he loves her. Why can't you see that?" Dan asked

"Because I've seen this long enough to know what he's after. It's about money, nothing else. He'll love her up, then turn into a E News special in a heart beat" Blair replied

"So you think" Dan said "Not everyone is out to hurt you or those around you!" he said

"I wish I could be that naïve, but that stupidity is what leads you coming to me" Blair said

"Wow, you've clearly lost your mind. I thought it was cute and sexy, but now its just you being selfish" Dan said

"Selfish? Are you kidding me right now?" Blair asked

"No, I'm not. You need to grow up, and stop expecting people to fall in line to what you want" Dan told her

"I might be a little confused at this moment because I get the feeling that we're having a fight right now. I'm not talking about just a regular disagreement, but an actual fight" Blair replied sternly

"I respect you, and I trust your judgment more than anyone. But you're wrong about this, dead wrong" Dan told her

"Well, I guess this is where we differ. This is the part where you wouldn't know" Blair replied as Dan looked at her, caught off guard with how she was talking to him

"You mean because I don't have a mother? Is that what you're hinting at?" Dan asked her as he stared at her angrily before she felt the vibration of her cell phone come up against her leg. Reaching into her pocket, Blair pulled out the phone to see a message from Georgina.

Georgina: Need money. Bring the checkbook J

"I have to go, there's something I need to take care of " Blair sighed as she ran her hand through her hair

"Let me guess, another attempt to sabotage the wedding" Dan stated before Blair sighed in frustration with her boyfriend, as it was becoming clear that they both weren't going to see the other's side of things.

"Will you be here when I get back?" Blair asked

"No" Dan replied quickly as Blair just stood in silence for a moment trying to access how she could ease the tension without having to apologize for her beliefs.

"Look, I know you're mad, but I can't…" Blair began to say before Dan walked over to grab his back pack

"Save it. I have work" Dan replied not wanting to hear her logic before he made his way out of the office to board the elevator.

* * *

><p>Nodding off in between lectures, Chuck found that it was hard to even stay functional in history class. In his mind he began to realize the training for staying awake had been something he missed over the year since he was paying people to go to class for him, Chuck found the task of being a normal kid to be daunting. Though he would like to credit most of the boredom onto his history teacher, Chuck knew that Nate had to share some bit of responsibility in him being unable to at least pretend to be focused. Living with Nate for just one day had turned into an experience that he chose to forget. Chuck always saw himself as an easy person to live with or could easily adapt with others, but Nate's constant video gaming had drove him up the wall. Surround system in ever quarter of his wing, Nate had Call of Duty bouncing off the walls as if it were some sort a live concert. Hearing the final bell for the day, Chuck quickly hopped up from his seat to exit out of the classroom. Just as he was on his way towards his locker, Chuck couldn't help but notice Jenny coming out of the Headmaster's office. Concerned with what was going on, Chuck walked over towards Jenny but found that Penelope and Hazel were eager o get to her first.<p>

"Well if it isn't little Miss Drama Queen" Hazel teased Jenny

"Excuse me?" Jenny asked for clarification

"You heard us" Penelope replied "What are you even doing here? I thought Blair made quick work of you?" she asked

"Goes to show you what you know, I'm not on her list anymore. I believe you two have claimed that spot" Jenny replied

"And we're soo scared" Hazel replied sarcastically "You shouldn't be here. You should be in the likes of the publics" she said

"Says who?" Jenny asked

"Says me" Penelope said stepping closer towards Jenny to show that she wasn't playing with her "You don't belong here. You never did. What type of loser has to make up lies about sleeping with Chuck Bass" she said as Hazel laughed

"I know. Jenny Humphrey" Hazel replied excitedly as if she were on a game show

"Don't waste your time or your precious little dollars because if you come back, I guarantee you….I will personally make your life a living hell" Penelope said before giving Jenny the death stare to show she meant business. Turning to look at Hazel, Penelope wasted no time in leaving the scene with her mini posse in tow behind her. Noticing that Jenny's demeanor had gone to a quick downfall, Chuck hesitantly walked up from behind her.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked before Jenny quickly turned to see that it was him

"Yeah, just another on top of a thousand reasons why I should leave" Jenny sighed in defeat

"Because of Penelope and Hazel. That's a stupid reason to leave" Chuck said

"To you, but to me it's valid enough" Jenny said

"I don't get you girls, you hate each other, then you love each other. Stop being so dramatic" Chuck said

"You really don't know how to use your words, do you?" Jenny laughed in disbelief with how insensitive Chuck could be "You should try using less of them, it would help you in not being a complete jackass" she said before she turned to leave

"Jenny, wait" Chuck said following behind her "I didn't mean it like that" he reasoned

"I don't care how you meant it. I don't care Chuck" Jenny said quickly turning to face him

"I just think you shouldn't run" Chuck said

"Yeah, well running is what sounds good to me" Jenny said before she turned to leave. Hanging his head low, Chuck groaned to himself as he couldn't manage to keep his foot out of his mouth with Jenny.

* * *

><p>Leaning forward, Blair took a sip from her ice tea as she did her usual updates on all things Gossip Girl. Rolling her eyes at the constant coverage that Serena was getting with her latest fling, Blair couldn't help but feel like Serena would do anything to get attention. Georgina of all people was the last person that Blair saw Serena falling for, but Blair was resigned to believe that Serena would love anyone that saw her as the greatest thing on earth. Leaning back in her chair, Blair looked on at her watch wondering how much of her day Georgina was going to waste with her pointless conversations. Looking down at her watch, Blair felt the urge to just call Georgina and cancel their unwanted meeting. Just as she began to get up from her seat, Georgina came walking up towards the table with a smile plastered on her face that Blair was more than eager to slap right off. Ordering the most expensive drink on the menu, Blair could feel money add up in a matter of seconds just by spending a few seconds of sitting there.<p>

"Can we please get on with this?" Blair asked becoming annoyed with Georgina's very presence

"I thought we would catch up, have a little lunch together, share sex stories…" Georgina smiled before Blair quickly interrupted her

"Okay please, stop right there. I don't care to hear about your escapades with a certain blonde" Blair said with disgust in her voice

"I wouldn't share that aspects of my life with you. Some things a girl has to keep to herself" Georgina laughed "So, how have you been?" she asked quickly changing the subject

"I've been richer" Blair replied before she pulled the check out of her purse to put on the table for Georgina "I'm sure this is what you really wanted to discuss" she said before Georgina took a moment to grab the check to look it over

"Thousand? I can drop a thousand in a day" Georgina replied

"Guess you'll have to budget then" Blair smiled devilishly

"Or I could just open my mouth and talk to a certain detective" Georgina said as Blair just glared at her with deathly eyes

"I've all ready talked to my accountant, the rest will be coming in a few days" Blair said

"That's more I like it. I love results, and you by far are great at the task of ask and deliver" Georgina smiled "Now, down to why I really wanted to see my newfound bestie. You need to have tighter reign on your little boy toy" she told Blair

"Excuse me?" Blair laughed in disbelief

"I'm serious. I found him wandering about, and I'm just afraid he'll finally wise up and run away from you. Though I do wish he had a better sense of direction" Georgina said

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked in confusion

"I'm talking about him hanging out with Serena. I caught him leaving her suite the other day" Georgina said as Blair couldn't but continue on in her laughter "What's so funny?" she asked becoming upset with Blair

"Because you've lost your mind. I mean you've literally had to pull some scandal out of your ass so you can find something entertaining other than waiting for Serena to play with you" Blair laughed

"Well, I was hoping I didn't have to resort to this, but I've clearly missed you" Georgina said before she searched through her pictures on her phone before showing Blair the picture of Dan on the elevator at the Plaza hotel that Serena stayed at "You know that's her floor, only the floor with suites have that emblem" she told her as Blair looked at the picture, completely stunned.

"You probably set this up" Blair concluded "You had to because there's no reason why Dan would be hanging out with Serena" she reasoned

"I can think of a few reasons. Maybe he's grown tired of you, I have all in a span of five minutes. My sympathy goes out to him" Georgina replied

"Whatever you're trying to insinuate…" Blair began to say before Georgina interrupted

"You mean that he might be screwing Serena. Oh, yes. I'm insinuating the hell out of it, but luckily for you, I'm on your side" Georgina smiled as she began to stir her straw around in her drink "Come up with your usual crazed plan, and I'll help you implement it" she said

"And I'm sure you want to help me on account of Serena" Blair sighed

"That, and I would hate for you to…who am I kidding, I'd love to see you alone, but I just don't want Dan to confuse Serena" Georgina said "Just make sure you take care of your front, make him realize what he has with you and all that jazz" she said trying to string together a few motivating words.

* * *

><p>Flicking his pen back and forth, Dan stared on at his computer screen trying to focus on the task at hand, which was writing yet another chapter to Insider. Thoughts of his earlier argument with Blair floated around in his head as he just couldn't manage to focus like he wanted to. How could Blair be so dead set against the wedding? Dan thought to himself as he began to gnaw on his pen. At this point, Dan had thought that Blair and Eleanor had come to an understanding, and were finally supporting each other a mother and daughter should. Noticing Dan's frozen motion, Carter couldn't help but feel the twinge of guilt come over him as he knew the lengths Dan was going to just to get into a college at this point. Carter knew that he had to help his friend in any way, hoping that Dan would somehow realize that Dartmouth wasn't the be all that end all for him like he thought. Feeling the vibration of his cell phone, Carter looked down at his phone to see that he got another update on Princess's whereabouts during the day. With Thanksgiving drawing so near, Carter for the most part hoped that Princess would remain low key. Finally growing frustrated with his thoughts of his girlfriend, Dan turned his chair around to see Carter playing with his cabbage patch doll.<p>

"You're over thinking it" Carter said tossing the Cabbage patch to the side

"What?" Dan asked as he got torn out of his reverie

"Whatever you're thinking about. You're over thinking it" Carter said

"So if I'm wondering how the hell I'm going to get into college, that's nothing to over think?" Dan asked

"You're going to get into a college, you got like two other acceptances. You just want it to be Dartmouth" Carter said

"Why shouldn't it have been Dartmouth? I worked for Dartmouth, and no, I only have one legit offer to school" Dan said

"One, what happened to Cambridge?" Carter asked

"It wasn't a scholarship" Dan sighed "Brown offered me a scholarship, and I'm trying to find something that would hype me up on even going there" he said

"Uh, how about you'll be relevant on Gossip Girl. You do know that Serena has all ready committed" Carter said

"Yes, I'm aware. Serena's been helping me" Dan sighed

"Helping you? With what?" Carter asked "Better question is, does Blair know?" he asked

"No, I haven't told her. We sort of got into a fight" Dan said "A fight that I don't want to talk about" he quickly stated

"No need to question, my main concern is where Blair is going to hide your body after she kills you" Carter teased

"She wouldn't kill me" Dan reasoned as he thought to himself for a second "I'm her boyfriend" he stated

"All the more reason to have you offed" Carter laughed

"Though I have used you as an excuse. Remember that you were getting jealous and wanted to hang out" Dan told her

"You've really dug yourself deep in this one" Carter laughed "Why don't you just tell Blair about Dartmouth?" he asked

"Because, she wouldn't understand" Dan sighed "She's all ready got her mind set on sabotaging Eleanor's wedding" he said

"How come she wouldn't understand?" Carter asked

"In Blair's mind a guy has to be a certain way, meet certain expectations. Anything less than that is just embarrassing to her" Dan said as he began to massage his head

"So you justify not telling her about a life altering experience because you're embarrassed" Carter stated "You know what this sounds like? This sounds like a repeat of a certain situation that you were in" he told him

"No, it's not the same thing. I'm still all about Blair" Dan reasoned before his cell phone began to ring. Grabbing the phone, Dan looked over to see that it was Serena on the caller identification.

"Let me guess, Serena on the line?" Carter asked

"Shut up" Dan said before he answered

"Oh, this is classic" Carter laughed hysterically as Dan got up from his seat to take the call outside of his room so that he wouldn't egg on Carter's laughter.

"Hey" Dan whispered

"Are you with Blair?" Serena asked

"No, I'm at home. Did you discover anything?" Dan asked

"Just the fact that the writing program isn't exactly the top notch like Dartmouth" Serena said as Dan let out a sigh

"I think I've officially come to that understanding" Dan said "I think I should just bite the bullet and just accept the scholarship" he said

"That sounds like a ringing sound of happiness. Dan, you're still getting in to a good school" Serena told him

"I'm getting into what's available, not the school I wanted" Dan replied

"Well, we all don't get what we want" Serena said "Look, I know Brown isn't top notch compared to Dartmouth, but if there is any other place to go to, then you've got to pull them out quick because there is only so long that you can keep this from Blair" she said

"I know, I know. I'm not trying to keep this from her. I'm just trying to avoid one more thing to add to her list of things to worry about" Dan told her

"I know I'm going to hate saying this, but don't you think she cares about you enough to worry whether you tell her or not?" Serena asked "I mean I assume you chose her because you two have this connection that just couldn't be ignored" she said trying not to sound bitter

"People don't worry about me, I worry about them" Dan replied

"Maybe that's your problem" Serena said "You like to think you know everything, but in the end you don't know squat" she laughed to herself

"Maybe not, but I know I messed up, I messed up royally. This is my problem, and I don't want her to view this as anything but my problem" Dan said "I'm going to tell her, I just want to make sure…" he said before he heard a beeping sound on his phone that let him know he had another call on the other line "Hold on" he said before he looked down at the phone to see that it was Blair calling "Let me call you back" he told Serena

"I'll just see you tomorrow. The dreaded dinner" Serena sighed before she hung up the phone

"Hello" Dan answered the phone

"I need you" Blair quickly replied

* * *

><p>Quickly hopping out of the taxi in a hurry, Dan threw back loose dollar bills that were in his pocket before running to the double doors of the building. Waving at the on duty guard, Dan was happy to see that it was the regular guard that he had grown accustomed to seeing on a daily basis so that he didn't have to go through all the questions of why he was there so late at night. Immediately opening the doors, Dan gave a quick thank you to the guard as he made his way over towards the elevator. Feverishly pressing the buttons for the penthouse floor, Dan grew impatient with the very wait of having two doors come together that he honestly contemplated running up the stairs to get to Blair. Looking out at the well lit city as he ascended from ground level, Dan was able to calm himself for a bit before returning back to his panic state once the doors opened. Like he suspected, no one else was working and everyone had gone off for some bit of rest before the big dinner the following day. Hurrying up the staircase towards Blair's room, Dan stopped his mad dash once he heard the soft sounds of music playing coming from Blair's bedroom. Skeptically he walked up to the door, and reluctantly knocked to see that Blair was sitting on the edge of her bed dressed in the most skin tight lingerie that he could imagine. Dan stood with his mouth hung open as the very sight of Blair in anything so revealing had him feeling like he had died and gone to heaven. A smile came to Blair's face as she could tell that she was winning over Dan without having to say much of anything. Getting up from the bed, Blair walked over towards Dan in a seductive manner that made him want to remember every step she took. Leaning past him just enough so that he could see her breasts, Blair closed the door shut behind him.<p>

"What took so long?" Blair whispered

"Catching a taxi at this time of night is insane" Dan commented unable to take his eyes off of her "What's the occasion? I believe we got in our first fight this afternoon" he questioned

"Call it, me wanting to make up" Blair smiled as she linked her hand with his

"So you're okay with the wedding?" Dan asked

"Do you know how long it's been since we've been alone? I mean I'm talking really alone. Mother called with some lame excuse to stay out all night with Cyrus. Father made a quick business trip. The staff received a very generous night off…" Blair began to inform Dan as she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer

"But Thanksgiving is tomorrow? That's like your holiday with all the traditions that you make sure goes right" Dan interrupted

"And you're my best friend, the one person I can depend on, the one thing I've gotten right" Blair said as she looked Dan in the eyes "I just want to be with you tonight" she whispered in his ear before she began to kiss his neck

"You know what your mom said about us not having sex in the house" Dan said trying to fight the urge

"She's not even here" Blair replied as she began to tug at his shirt before finally pulling it over his head. Backing up slowly so that he could see all of her, Blair took her hand to pull down the thin strap to reveal her bare skin. Thinking of all the things he could do to her, Dan wrestled with the temptation and could only view this as his opportunity to just be with her like he had wanted.

Walking up towards her, Dan looked on at her as if she were the sweetest of dreams that he had ever seen. So delicately he pulled down the other strap to her lingerie before he placed sweet and lingering kisses on her shoulder leading up to her neck. Looking her in the eyes after his pursuits of devouring her taste, Dan captured her lips in a sweet manner as he just enjoyed her lips against his. Feeling her hands tug at his boxers, Dan's intensity grew as he want increased as well, it was like their senses had been heightened. Deepening the kiss, Dan wanted to gain the upper hand as he backed her up over towards the door. Pinning her up against the wall, they feverishly began to tear away at each others clothing. Deepening the kiss as he pulled his boxers down a bit before he leaned down to pick up her small frame as she wrapped her legs around his waste. In a quick motion, Dan entered her and made no qualms in trying to suppress the urge on how much he wanted her as he thrust inside of her. Hearing slight moans ring loudly in his ear, Dan braced himself as he drove deeper inside of her so that he heard the sounds of them thumping against the door. Quickening his pace, Dan rested his face in the crook of her neck as he just hoped his legs wouldn't give out on him. Pounding and pounding, moans escaped them both of sounds of sheer ecstasy, tightened grips of her legs around his waist drove him further inside to point of combustion.

Taking a moment to catch their breaths, Dan quickly moved her over to the bed so that she would be more comfortable. Dan wasn't quite sure if this was pure desire that he was acting on or just hormones that had taken him over, but all he knew in that moment that once they had started, he couldn't go back now. Looking him dead in the eyes, she used her free hand to look down as she pulled down her underwear. Turning her attention back to him, Dan saw the lacy black underwear fall to the floor and he knew that this was happening, it was going to happen between them. Breaking away from the kiss, Blair looked up at him as he began to wonder why she stopped.

"Three words. Eight letters. Say it, and I'm yours" Blair told him as he looked her dead in the eyes.

"What?" Dan asked after a moment of silence crept up upon them as he looked down at her

"Say it" Blair smiled hesitantly "Tell me those three words?" she asked

"But why?" Dan asked as the words just escaped him before he could even realize

"Don't you. Don't you love me?" Blair asked feeling as if her pride was taking a bit of a shot as they looked at each other. Silence becoming deafening as Dan searched for the words to say or even the three words she desired, but found he was coming up short. Pushing him off of her, Blair sat up on the bed in complete confusion of how the moment had gone so wrong between them while Dan lay propped up on his arm wondering the same thing.

"What's going on with you?" Dan asked as he pulled his pants up before sitting beside her on the end of the bed

"What's going on with me?" Blair questioned in disbelief "I just asked you to say you loved me, and you look at me like I've asked the dumbest question in the world" she replied

"Because this hasn't been an issue before. I mean we've talked about this, we agreed to wait" Dan said

"You talked, I listened. I never agreed to anything" Blair told him

"So now I'm the bad guy" Dan said "Was this whole thing about me saying it?" he asked as he looked on at the ambience that was supposed to be set for lovemaking "Is this what you needed from me?" he asked

"Are you so shocked that I would want to be with you? Are you so shocked that I would want some sort of clarification that you at least think you love me?" Blair asked "I mean please tell me that has crossed your mind because this preconceived notion that teens say the dreaded three words too soon is sounding a bit uptight" she said "I'm tired of waiting to hear you admit some sort of emotion" she went on to say

"I didn't know I was such a stick in the mud. Why don't I just say what you want to hear so I can just have sex with you like Nate" Dan pointed out

"This isn't about Nate!" Blair yelled as she got up from the bed "This is about you and me…." she stated

"A you and me that not too long ago just fought" Dan added

"A you and me that has been through so much together" Blair said as tears welled up in her eyes "I mean c'mon, I lost my virginity to you, did you think I didn't love you?" she asked as Dan ran his hand through his hair.

"I should go" Dan said as he got up from the bed "We've both reached our stress limit for the evening. One minute you're plotting to end the wedding, the next we're fighting, then we're having sex, and now you want to hear my declaration of love" he said

"Maybe" Blair sighed knowing that she wasn't going to get much out of Dan for the night as she let out a sigh of disappointment. "You should probably go" she muttered as he walked over towards her to give her a hesitant kiss on the forehead before he eventually made his way out of her bedroom. Flopping down on the edge of her bed, Blair let out a sigh of sadness as she had hoped that things would've turned out better than they did. Tonight hadn't been about having sex with Dan, but a means to hear the very words that Blair was sure Serena had never heard from him. Blair had hoped that her insecurities would be rest assured once she knew that Dan had loved her, Blair knew that if she got those covenant words than she could fear nothing else, but what was she to do knowing that he held on so tight to the phrase that she so desperately wanted to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>[Present; Thanksgiving Day]<strong>

Stepping off the elevator with his gift basket in hand, Chuck looked around to see the lavish setting that Eleanor was known for. Immediately greeted by one of the staff members, Chuck was quickly relieved of his gift before he was informed of the scheduling of the day. Handing the coat over towards the staff member before walking further into the living room, Chuck laughed to himself in disbelief as he saw a familiar sight before him. Taking a moment to compose himself, Chuck took on the task of having to be in the same room with Bart for the first time since being evicted last. Flashing his cocky smirk towards Chuck, Bart was looking forward to making this day a living hell for his son. Giving each other a few knowing glances, Chuck welcomed the challenge but hoped he wouldn't crack under pressure.

Eyeing the boy who was once charged to have done such a horrific act towards his daughter, Rufus couldn't help but feel disgusted with the sight of Chuck. Rufus had never been one to brush things under the rug, but for the sake of Jenny he tried to. It still puzzled Rufus as to why Jenny felt the need to show forgiveness to a guy that clearly his own father had no respect for, but once again his overall feelings towards the boy had to be pushed the side for Jenny. Noticing her fathers staring a little too long, Jenny walked up towards him and linked her arm with his.

"Remember what we talked about. Let things be" Jenny told her father

"Easier said than done" Rufus replied as he tore his attention away from Chuck towards Jenny

"No one said it would be easy, but I at least need you to fake like it could be" Jenny pleaded with her father "If Dan can attempt to get through this day without harming Chuck, than surely you can as well" she said

"Dan's not your father, but I love you enough to let the little punk live for another day" Rufus said through gritted teeth before he walked over towards the bar to grab another drink.

"Oh, today should be interesting" Jenny said to herself unaware that Bart stood watching her from afar.

**Hear the sound of the falling rain**

**Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)**

**The shame**

**The ones who died without a name**

Over seeing the finishing touches on the food, Dan wanted to make sure everything was going perfect for the day as he didn't want to let Blair or Eleanor down. Watching the last plate leave the kitchen, Dan let out a sigh of relief as he rested up against the wall before making his way into the pantry to take his apron off as he had to hurry up to get ready. Clothes flew as he was in a rush to get out for pictures, just as he was slinging clothes off left and right, Dan couldn't help but notice the picture of Yale that was taped in the pantry. Freezing for a moment, Dan looked at the picture as he remembered the story that Blair had told him about her young admiration of her dream college. At times when her parents would argue, Blair would sneak off into the pantry and read everything there was to know about the dream school she could now call a reality for herself. Dan didn't know why this picture was of so much interest to him, but he felt like he just couldn't take his eyes off of it. Grabbing his dress coat, Dan quickly exit the pantry and made a quick bee line for the elevator as he passed his father along the way.

**Hear the dogs howling out of key**

**To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)**

**And bleed, the company lost the war today**

Sipping on her choice drink, Blair looked on with disgust at how Cyrus was practically groping her mother in the dining area. Heading out towards the living room, Blair peeked into the kitchen in hopes of seeing Dan, but to her dismay she saw no sign of him. Thoughts occurred to Blair that Dan might not show, but Blair knew that Dan wouldn't miss this day of all days. Giving up the hope of finding him, Blair made her way into the living room to see Serena talking with the rest of the guests as if she was the co-hostess. Taking a moment to show her anger, Harold quickly broke off his conversation with his group to go over and distract his daughter from letting her growl show. Guiding her off to the side, Blair just acknowledged her father as doing what was best for the party. Doing her best to fake her happiness at the sight of Serena and Georgina, Blair played the role of being the happy hostess but secretly she was hoping that Dan would show up soon enough.

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**

**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives**

**On holiday**

Stepping of the elevator arm in arm, Eric was smiling like a bumbling idiot as he was elated to have Jenny on his arm. Spotting the two together, Serena couldn't help but be happy for the young couple as she threw a smile their way. Making his way out of the kitchen after a failed attempt of trying to get a bit of alcohol, Chuck couldn't help notice Jenny and Eric as they appeared to have reached a new status in their personal lives. Rolling eyes at just another thing that was meant to annoy him at this party, Chuck made his way into the dining area. Passing Chuck along the way, Blair walked over towards Jenny and Eric as she was a bit happy to see that Jenny had made it. Though Blair was happy to have at least partial of the Humphrey clan, Blair still wondered where Dan was.

**Hear the drum pounding out of time**

**Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)**

**To find, the money's on the other side**

Looking over the game tape tirelessly on his day off, Coach Matthews leaned back in his chair as he couldn't help but marvel in Dan's amazing talents that shined even more so on tape. Just as Coach Matthews looked on with much intrigue, a knock came to the door that caused him to tear his attention away from the screen. Surprised to see Dan, Coach Matthews turned his chair towards the young man.

"Humphrey, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be off stuffing your face with food" Coach Matthews asked

"I wanted to know if you could help me?" Dan asked "You said that you could, and I just wanted to know do I still have time. I want Yale" he said before a slow smile came to his face.

"I think we can work something out" Coach Matthews smiled

**Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)**

**There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)**

**A gag, a plastic bag on a monument**

It had become the moment they all had dreaded as Eleanor had informed all of her guests that it was now time to gather around the table. Individually, the longtime group of friends stared at each other as they each individually had their personal beefs with each other. Seeing Georgina's smug smile on her face, Blair wanted nothing more than to grab the nearest dish to completely whack it off her face and maybe get Serena in the process. Just as the tension began to build between them all, the elevator doors opened and Dan came walking out. Looking at Dan, Georgina only felt her point being proven even more now that the cause of the tension between Serena and Blair had walked into the room.

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**

**This is the dawning of the rest of our livesOn holiday**

It would've been a scene straight out of a holiday movie as everyone sat around the lavishly decorated dinner table. Though it should've been, the actuality of the situation was that there was so much tension amongst the individuals that occupied chairs at the table. New living situations had brought about annoyances to a long time friendship, fear of the unknown weighed heavily with one, having knowledge of something that one wish they wouldn't know, and the typical confusion of the latest drama that plagued the family dinner; they all surrounded the very table at the annual Waldorf Thanksgiving Dinner. Looking around nervously from Lilly to Harold, Eleanor began to feel like the silence was becoming deafening and had to be broken. Slowly rising from her seat, Eleanor was quickly nudged in her side before she turned to see a look of concern on Cyrus's face that begged for her to leave it alone. Ignoring his silent plea, Eleanor rose to her feet to access those that she viewed as family and guests in her home; hoping to bring about a lacking holiday spirit to the festivities. Before Eleanor could even motion to speak, the woman was quickly cut off by Blair's sudden need to get up as well. Turning her attention towards her daughter, Eleanor hoped that Blair would take the initiative to be the gracious host like she had raised her daughter to be.

"I can't do this!" Blair proclaimed as the frustrations she tried to hide were becoming evident by the minute "I mean Georgina of all people is sitting at the table like she freakin belongs, and that in itself is a holiday disaster. My mother is getting hitched to a guy that can't even pick a damn field of law…" she stated as Dan just hung his head in utter embarrassment by his girlfriends outburst

"Entertainment law. I'm in entertainment law" Cyrus muttered to himself as Harold just gave him a knowing look to not speak up in Blair's fury of words because it'd only end badly

"Chuck and Nate are arguing like they're some damn gay couple…" Blair went on to say

"We wouldn't be if someone wasn't so anal about cleaning" Nate muttered to himself

"If you'd put the very items you put your anus in then we wouldn't have this problem" Chuck replied

"Then there's you…" Blair said before she turned to look at Dan as he just looked more confused than ever as to what he had done to piss her off

"Uh, what? I didn't do anything or have any apparent problem" Dan replied

"You sure about that?" Blair asked him as they stared at each other for a few moments as if they were trying to read each other. Turning her gaze back over to Serena, Blair grew angry by the minute as all Serena could do was smirk to herself

"You've always got to be so dramatic" Serena said as she forked over her food

"You never change, do you? It's always the same Serena van der Woodsen, who does as she pleases because everything and anyone evolves around her. Even your little lap dog by the way" Blair replied before she looked over in Lilly's direction "By the way, your daughter is gay" she then stated as Lilly's eyes nearly bulged out

"Blair!" Eleanor said in utter shock by Blair's statement

"What!" Lilly exclaimed as she turned her attention towards Serena and Georgina

"How's that for coming out" Georgina laughed to herself "Nice, real nice" she then toasted Blair

"This isn't funny Georgy" Serena groaned as she raced for thought on how to even explain her newfound relationship to her mother

"It was bound to happen, sooner or later. I actually appreciate little Pauper B for letting the cat out of the bag" Georgina replied "Do you think I could get a glass of wine?" she then turned to ask the waiter

"Was it really necessary to air Serena's dirty laundry?" Dan asked before Blair just looked at him in utter disbelief.

"Why should you care!" Blair yelled at him "I should be able to air whatever knowledge she so recklessly makes available to the public, and you should support me on it" she stated

"You're out of line" Dan muttered

"Yeah, that was a low blow Blair" Nate replied

"Isn't this rich. Serena's loves coming to her rescue" Blair laughed to herself as Dan sighed in frustration

"Okay, I'm completely lost as to what is going on?" Jenny leaned over to whisper to Chuck

"Will everyone just calm down. We're trying to have a civilized dinner, but you all have managed to turn this into an episode of Jersey Shore" Eleanor said growing annoyed with the teens before Blair pushed in her chair. "What now?" she then groaned

"I'm not doing this. I will not sit here and pretend like I'm happy because this is fake" Blair said as tears welled up in her eyes just as Dan rose to his feet "Don't" she then told Dan

"I haven't done anything!" Dan replied

"If you honestly think that then you definitely shouldn't be the one to play peace maker" Blair cried before she made her way upstairs in a hurry. Unsure of what he should do, Dan looked over at Serena for a moment before turning his attention towards a very concerned Eleanor and Rufus. Hanging his head, Dan ultimately accepted that it was a mess that he had created all on his own.

"Now that Debby Downer is gone. I call dibs on the drumstick" Georgina smiled.

"I think I need a drink" Lilly said still stunned and in disbelief

"Are holidays always this eventful?" Rufus leaned in to ask Harold

"In short, yes" Harold replied

"What was that all about?" Nate asked as he looked on at Serena

"Why do you think I did something? I have no clue what Blair is upset about" Serena replied "She's just being dramatic as usual" she stated

"But clearly something is upsetting her" Jenny stated as Chuck looked on intently at Georgina, who seemed to relaxed in this situation. Though this was normal for Georgina not to care about anyone but herself, Chuck knew that Georgina had to have done something to cause the disaster that was becoming Thanksgiving.

"I think the answer can come from the usual source" Chuck said as they all turned their attention towards Georgina "What'd you do?" he asked

"Back off Chuck, I don't need you attacking another girl in behalf of my girlfriend" Dan told Chuck as he glared at Chuck

"Dan!" Jenny replied to his rude statement "You promised?" she pointed out to her brother

"No, it's perfectly fine Jenny. I mean Georgina's track record speaks for itself" Chuck replied as he threw his napkin down

"Why do you suspect I did something?" Georgina asked

"Because you thrive on drama. Georgie, what'd you do?" Serena asked

"I may have slightly showed her a picture" Georgina replied as she continued to eat

"Of what?" Dan asked

"Of you leaving Serena's suite" Georgina said as Dan and Serena immediately sighed in frustration, which made them clearly understand why Blair would be upset

"Why would you do that?" Serena asked

"Because…I guess I was jealous" Georgina replied

"Okay, can we not have a lesbian moment" Chuck stated becoming grossed out of the possibility of Georgina talking about her feelings

"Clearly she knows the truth" Serena sighs

"And what truth would that be? Are you two?" Carter asked

"No" Dan and Serena quickly replied to the statement

"It was just…blown out of porportion, and I'm sure you dressed the picture up to be everything that it wasn't" Dan said looking over in Georgina's direction. Immediately getting up from his seat after a few moments, Dan made his way upstairs towards Blair's bedroom. Giving a few knocks, Dan waited for a few moments as he awaited for some sort of response on the other side.

"Will you please let me in?" Dan asked as he received no reply. Realizing that she was angrier than he could possibly imagine, Dan slid down the door as he came to his knees preparing to wait as long as need be until she would let him in.

* * *

><p>Preparing to call it a night or even a bust Thanksgiving, Jenny looked on to see that Rufus was having the time of his life as he was talking with Harold. It had been quite some time since Jenny had seen her father interact with such enjoyment that it made her smile to see that finally her family had made a turnaround in the depressing department that was their family life. Giving his final greetings to Eleanor and Cyrus, Bart received his coat from Dorota and couldn't help but notice the young girl looking on at her father. Unable to tear his attention away from the young girl, Bart looked around to see if Dan was anywhere in sight or even Chuck for that matter before he hesitantly made his way up towards Jenny. Caught off guard to see Bart standing beside her, Jenny nervously looked towards the man as she didn't want to appear as scared as she truly was to be near the businessman.<p>

"Happy Thanksgiving" Bart told her

"Happy Thanksgiving to you as well" Jenny replied unsure as to where this conversation would lead

"Though this wasn't the evening I had in mind, I have to say that it was refreshing to see some new faces around the table" Bart said as he busied himself with adjusting his tie "Eleanor speaks so fondly of your brother that it was nice to finally meet him in person" he said

"It was finally nice to see everyone in person. I'm sure we can all get a good understanding each other now that we can put a face to the name" Jenny replied as Bart looked at her for a second

"You both look so much like her" Bart said to himself as he looked on at Jenny with a bit of smile coming to his face

"Excuse me?" Jenny asked a bit confused as to what he was talking about before Chuck walked up to join them

"Shouldn't you be off on your usual business trip?" Chuck immediately asked his father a grin came to Bart's face

"Yes, I should be son" Bart smiled "Finished moving yet?" he asked as Chuck glared at him angrily before he finally realized that it was his queue to leave "It was nice to meet both Dan and you" he told Jenny before he made his way over towards the elevator to leave

"What did he ask you?" Chuck asked

"Nothing. He was just talking about the holidays and then how he was glad to see new faces" Jenny replied

"Yeah, I bet. He didn't say anything insulting to you, did he?" Chuck then asked

"No, it was actually…normal" Jenny said

"Normal? My father doesn't do conversations or normal" Chuck replied

"Well it was strictly holiday speak" Jenny said as a moment of unwanted silence came between them. Struggling with how to phrase his next comment, Chuck saw it best to just get to the point of what he wanted to say

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about being my usual jackass self the other day, and I completely understand if you want to leave Constance" Chuck told her

"While it's a bit too late, I'm glad to have your seal of approval" Jenny replied "I talked about it with Eric, and he helped me see that I can't run away from the very thing I need to face" she said

"So does he do that regularly? Help you get to your conclusion?" Chuck asked

"I guess" Jenny smiled as she looked over in Eric's direction while Chuck just looked on at her "I think I'm beginning to see the faces that have always been there, and I'm liking what I see" she smiled continuing to look on at the object of her affection, which disturbingly seemed to have an effect on Chuck.

* * *

><p>Resting his head up against the door, Dan slowly felt himself drifting off into sleep as he continued to wait. For the most part, Blair had spent the time watching old movies on her laptop so that something calming would have a positive effect on her since everything in her world at the moment seemed to be so crazy to her. If it were up to her, Blair would've been okay with making Dan wait as long as need be so that she could vent as long as she needed, but she knew sooner or later she'd have to face the truth. Typically her anger would've been about not being good enough compared to Serena, but Blair slowly began to come to the realization that she didn't need to be better than Serena or cheated out of the fact that she wasn't in Dan's eyes, Blair was happy in her own skin and she wasn't going to let Dan reduce her to what Nate had put her through a couple years ago. Opening the door, Dan quickly fell back on the floor, which forced him out of his slumber in a quick instance. Looking down at the young man while he looked up at her before slowly sitting up on the floor. Joining him on the floor, Blair sat up against the door frame as they just looked at each other.<p>

"So I guess I have some explaining to do since the picture looked worse than what it really was" Dan began to tell her

"All I need to know is are you into Serena again? Do you somehow have feelings for her again?" Blair quickly responded "I don't need a long drawn out answer. I want the truth Dan" she told him

"No, I'm not. There's nothing going on between Serena and I" Dan replied

"Then why were you over at her suite?" Blair asked

"Because she's helping me with school" Dan replied as Blair couldn't help but make a face of disbelief by that notion

"Serena helping you? I find that hard to believe. You're practically the smartest person I know, what could Serena be helping you with?" Blair asked

"Because the smartest person you know made a huge mistake. I didn't get into Dartmouth" Dan replied as a look of shock came over Blair

"Wait, what? How did you not get in?" Blair asked

"I was finishing up my essay on the application, when the computers shut down at school. I tried to log on and even called the school, but they're not taking any more applicants until the following year for Fall" Dan said

"And where does Serena come in?" Blair asked

"The reason I kept breaking our dates was because I went to the Brown prospective students dinner, where I ran into Serena. Told her about the whole deal, and she offered to help me figure out if Brown was the school I wanted to go to before I made my decision on whether to accept the scholarship they gave me" Dan told her as Blair processed all she was being told "I know I could've avoided all of this by telling you what was going on, but I just thought I could take care of it on my own" he said as Blair remained silent, which only made Dan even more nervous "Say something?" he then asked

"I was the last to know" Blair said in disbelief "I mean I understand how you were dealing with trying to get into college, but wow! I was the last to know" she said showing the sadness on her face

"I couldn't tell you. You were dealing with everything with your mom and I didn't want to add on. Look this is was my problem and I didn't want to stress you out with it" Dan replied

"Dan, I tell you everything. You were the only person that got me through my whole deal last year. I tell you everything and anything that pops in my head. Why is it so hard for you to just give me one shred of you?" Blair asked as she looked on intently at him "You put this fortress up for others, but even I have yet to see any true emotion out of you" she went on to say, making Dan unsure as to what he could even tell her because what he thought would work, wasn't working in the moment.

"I messed up, I'm sorry" Dan replied

"Yeah, I guess so" Blair said as she slowly rose to her feet, leaving Dan confused as to what was happening "I think we should probably take some time to figure some things out. I'm clearly not going to come around to the idea of my mom getting married, and you clearly have stuff to deal with in regards to school. So lets just take some time to get that under control" she told Dan as he rose to his feet

"I don't need time" Dan replied "Blair, I said I was sorry. I didn't do anything" he said in his defense

"And I've heard the apology, and I accept. I accept that you didn't do anything with Serena, in my heart I know that you have remained faithful to me" Blair said

"Then why the separation? I don't understand that" Dan questioned

"Because I think we need it" Blair replied before she leaned in to kiss Dan on the cheek. Looking her in the eyes, Dan searched for some sort of truth in her eyes so that he could come to some conclusion as to why his heart seemed to slowly break in the moment. "We're not breaking up, but I just need time" she whispered after a few lingering moments between them before he eventually backed away

"All right. You have it then" Dan replied in a state of shock before she slowly closed the door on him.

* * *

><p><strong>MusicLyrics Used in the Chapter:**

**Colbie Cailat- I Do**

**Green Day- Holiday**


	11. A Wonderful Lie

**Chapter Eleven- It's a Wonderful Lie**

**It's the most beautiful time of the year**

**Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer**

**I should be playing in the winter snow**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe**

Racing down the field, Dan eagerly threw his hand up in the air to signal to Carter that he was open. Dodging a defender, Carter was able to get enough space to pass the ball ahead to Dan. All night long, Dan had played like a man possessed and everyone was eager to see if Dan had enough in him to break the tie that the two teams were deadlocked in before the end of regulation. Digging deep within himself, Dan pushed himself to give that last ounce of energy that he had in him to deliver the game winning goal that put defeat on the opposing teams faces. Immediately met with celebration, Dan had become the hero of the night to rest of his teammates and even to his coach. Carter had gained yet another hefty amount of money on Dan's star play, and Coach Matthews was gaining more recognition of guiding the star player to what appeared to be a championship. Though Dan had no clue of others personal success, Dan couldn't help but feel like the victory did little to help his personal sadness as the very seat he hoped would be filled wasn't. No matter how great he was in the final moments of a game, Dan ultimately came back down from his high to realize the low of being separated from his girlfriend.

**I don't wanna miss out on the holiday**

**But I can't stop staring at your face**

**I should be playing in the winter snow**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe**

Directing the decorations committee towards one direction and yelling at the audio/visual committee to remain on task, Blair found that she had her hands full with all things to do with the Snowflake Ball. Taking on the task as Student Class President, Blair was a bit hesitant to take on planning the event, but she welcomed the distraction with all that was going on in her personal life at the moment. Growing content with the fact that everyone in the dance hall was finally going about their assigned tasks in a pace that was up to Blair's standards, Blair headed out of the room to catch a few moments of sanity to herself. Making her way pass the glass case of past Snowflake Balls, Blair couldn't help but notice the picture of her parents when they were age. Looking on in awe for a few moments, Blair couldn't help but wish that her parents had more moments of them just being happy like they were in the picture.

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you under the mistletoe**

Leaning back in the chair, Dan ran his hand through his hair as he looked over at the clock to see that it was getting later by the minute. Usually he would've been long done with his tasks, but found the slower pace made it possible for him to see Blair. Eleanor had caught on to his tactics, but knew that they would eventually work their way back to each other. As long as work was being completed, Eleanor was all right with Dan taking a prolonged path in an effort to see someone he was crazy about. His eyes weighed heavily as the tiredness was beginning to catch up to him, but once he heard the sound of the elevator door, Dan quickly popped from his seat at Eleanor's desk and hurriedly made his way out. Stepping off the elevator in full laughter with her minions, Blair made no overall reaction to seeing Dan so late at night as she got caught up with the girls on their path to her bedroom. Feeling as if his efforts were once again met with defeat, Dan rested up against the door way as all he could do was watch her walk away. A week in total, Dan had to endure what life was like without Blair, all while being so close to her.

**Everyone's gathering around the fire**

**Chestnuts roasting like a hot July**

**I should be chilling with my folks, I know**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe**

Staring out at the window of her class, Blair couldn't help but marvel in how New York was during Christmas time. Christmas in New York had always been her favorite, but for some reasons this year just didn't seem all too great. Blair wasn't sure if it was the looming nuptials that had her in such a funk or the overwhelming task of planning the anticipated Snowflake Ball, but deep down even though she didn't want to admit it, Blair knew it had everything to do with Dan. It didn't help that Dan's popularity stock was growing by the minute as the team was winning, but as she listened on to class mates discuss his game time heroics that ultimately got the usual victory. A slight smile came to Blair's face as she listened on to her classmates discuss the game, Blair felt as if she was there, knowing exactly how great Dan was when the pressure was on him.

**_[Flashback]_**

**_Starting out at the end of the field, Dan gave her signal before they began to run together in unisons. Kicking the ball over towards her, she focused in on the ball not wanting to slip again this time on it before she kicked it back over towards him. A smile came to his face instantly as he was glad that she managed to deliver the ball back to him without hurting herself. Kicking the ball back over towards her, he would say a quick French phrase then she would come back with a response to it. It was a complete surprise to her that he had picked up that much French over the course of time that she was learning it, she had practiced around the house but she never thought that through her that he'd be able to pick it up so quickly. The more he spoke it, the more convinced she was that he was quite the genius to grasp something so fast. The ball hadn't gone to far between them as her coordination was beginning to work against her with her trying to kick and think about a French phrase at the same time. Moving in closer towards her as he kicked the ball back to her, the distance between them was gradually decreasing with each kick that they did. Giving her a French phrase, Dan hadn't noticed to too much that their arms were grazing each other before he fell to her side causing them both to fall to the ground. Laughing at his clumsiness for a supposed soccer player, Blair and Dan took a few moments to get rid of their laughter before they realized how close they really were to each other. Realizing that she was laying on top of him, Blair looked down at him as he finished laughing to see that their faces were inches away from each other. Feeling his hand graze her back, she read his eyes and could feel that urge to kiss him. Looking at each other for a solid confirmation, Dan slowly leaned up and at first she welcomed his desire but a quick thought popped into her that made her stop. Rolling off of him, she tried to play off that she wasn't thinking about kissing him while he too tried to pretend by taking his hands to clean off the grass that was on his knees._**

**_[End of Flashback]_**

**Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,Reindeer's flying through the sky so high**

**I should be making a list, I know**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe**

Taking a seat in front his locker, Dan let out a sigh as it was yet another game that he had to prepare for. Bringing his knee up, Dan began to lace up his cleats as he listened on to Coach Matthews speak on about the keys to victory. Dan usually would listen with much anticipation, but Dan ultimately began to realize the key to victory was for him to have a clear head if anything. Doing all he could to shake the distractions out of his head, Dan knew he had to go into game mode if he was going to have a fighting chance of helping his team out. Leaning forward to grab the other cleat, Dan couldn't help but focus in on the picture that was posted in the insides of his locker of Blair and him during last Christmas. Although it was an awkward Christmas Day for them since they had previously lost their virginities to each other the night before, Dan couldn't help but feel like that was a memory he'd always treasure.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Pulling the cookies out of the oven, Blair inhaled the aroma of her perfect ginger bread cookies. It had always been her father's favorite cookie so she thought what better way to celebrate his homecoming that to have his favorite cookie out. She always remembered that he would make exactly twelve cookies because he always believed that four was the max for a person to eat gingerbread cookies, so smiling proudly at her twelve gingerbread cookies she just knew that everything was finally aligning to be perfect. Heading over to the pantry to grab some white frosting to decorate them, Blair became more and more excited as her father would soon be landing in New York. Coming into the kitchen in hopes of getting a break for the supervision duties over the dining area, Dan made his way over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Getting the overwhelming smell of gingerbread in his nose, he soon felt the urge to have one of Dorota's cookies. Grabbing a ginger bread cookie, he took a bite out of it and was a bit surprised at how awful they tasted. Dan had come to love Dorota's baking, but knew that the Greta was the pastry master. With the frosting in hand, Blair stood surprised to see Dan with a gingerbread cookie in hand.**_

_**"What?" Dan asked**_

_**"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You" Blair declared as she picked up a pan and before he knew it, Dan took off running in fear of what she might do with the pot**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you under the mistletoe**

With day getting closer than she ever could imagine, Blair looked on at her mother in her bridal shower, realizing that this was all becoming real whether she accepted it or not. Eleanor made no secret of how happy she was, and Blair almost wished that she had because the relationship that they had struggled so long to build was slowly but surely taking a strain. While all the socialites laughed and applauded Eleanor as she opened her gifts, Blair put her attention elsewhere as she got up to leave the room and went into the bathroom. Leaning up against the bathroom door, Blair looked on sadly at the pictures of Dan and her in the moments where they were just happy. Blair wished that she could call him and vent about her frustrations over the wedding, but she knew that it would only fall upon deaf ears as she knew Dan was in full support of the wedding of the century.

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you under the mistletoe**

Gathered in the living room area of the house, everyone looked on at the graphs that were presented to show the weekend as a whole . Social networks had been lobbying to get exclusive inside scoop into the anticipated wedding of Eleanor Waldorf, so Linda wanted to make sure no stone was left untouched. Listening to Linda delegate tasks to the group, Dan found it surprising how much her confidence had grown from when he first met the bashful woman. It was obvious how excited Cyrus and Eleanor were about the upcoming nuptials, but glancing over at Blair, Dan couldn't help but wonder what was going on in her mind. Dan liked to think he was paying close enough attention to at least wing it if he had to on some things, but Dan couldn't help but have his attention towards Blair. On some occasions Dan liked to think that Blair was looking at him through stolen glances, but Blair played the role very well to keep him insecure enough to doubt even the certain things. Just as Dan was losing himself in the possibilities of what if's, the group began to let out sighs of relief as the meeting had come to an end.

"So, do we have any questions?" Linda asked as she looked on at all of them.

"Yes, can you be my secretary?" Harold asked as he was still in awe of how organized Linda was

"Like Roman would allow that" Eleanor laughed "The guy likes to think he can do no wrong" she chuckled to herself

"Which is precisely why I would like another secretary to fix the mistakes he makes" Harold said "I love him, but he's a beautiful mess" he went on to say

"Okay, that sounds…disturbing. How are we going to account for the media coverage? I mean I think we've all learned over the past weeks of how many people are anticipating this mid life crisis" Blair asked

"So happy to have you're support" Eleanor replied sarcastically as she faked a smile at her daughter

"We've granted two interviews with NY Times and then Society" Dan quickly informed as Linda looked through her notes "Just the standard questions, and designer info" he said

"Well done Daniel" Linda smiled

"And Gossip Girl? Have you accounted for her?" Blair asked

"I don't think that's something we can control. Whomever has access to the site will be able to put whatever they want" Dan replied

"Get access to Gossip Girl" Blair quickly to Linda "If said groom or bride decide to pull a runaway number, then it will spread within a nanosecond" she told her

"Would this be on my behalf or yours?" Eleanor asked as she looked at Blair

"Mine. I'm all ready being subjected to this nightmare, I don't care for my social status to be ruined in the process" Blair said

"How do we get control over Gossip Girl?" Linda asked a bit confused

"The only logical way would be to take away cell phones, but then it brings the whole airport security vibe" Dan said

"C'mon Humphrey, be practical about this. No access, no way of leaking" Blair said as she looked at him before he slowly began to understand what she was starting to get at

"And I think I can have Carter disable the wi-fi access on the grounds" Dan said coming to the realization

"Now we're working with something" Blair said as she got from her seat in an effort to leave "Are we done?" she asked

"Not quite" Linda quickly replied

"When will we be?" Blair asked in quick response

"Sit down Care Bear" Harold laughed as he nudged his daughter a bit before she finally sat back down next to her father

"Thank you" Eleanor said to Harold as Blair just glared at her

"Itineraries have been set up for you all to check into your hotel on Friday. The men will be staying in the left wing and the women will be in the right" Linda told them

"I have the Snowflake Ball on Friday to set up for" Blair replied

"Then you set up for the ball and immediately come to the hotel" Linda said

"Oh, the Snowflake Ball. Good memories" Eleanor smiled to herself as she rested her head on Cyrus's shoulder

"So…now, we're officially done" Linda smiled over at Blair "You may leave" she then said as they all got up from their seats slowly leaving the area with tasks.

"Hey, wait up" Dan said as he stopped Blair from heading upstairs

"What do you want Humphrey?" Blair sighed

"I'm on Humphrey status now?" Dan laughed as he asked her "I was just wondering when you were planning to leave for the ball. I was thinking we could go together as in take the same limo, not together because I know you want this whole space thing" he babbled

"I don't think that will be necessary" Blair said "I mean I appreciate the offer, but I'm just handling the set up" she said

"Wait, you're not going?" Dan asked a bit confused "Why not?" he asked

"Haven't you looked at the itinerary?" Blair asked

"Uh…I've looked, but I just thought you'd be going since you're organizing the dance" Dan said with a bit of confusion on his face before the sound of the elevator doors opening forced them both to look over at the girl that was stepping off.

"Punctual. You were right" Blair said to herself which caused Dan to look at her strangely before she walked over towards the girl

"Your house is amazing" The girl said all bright eyed

"Of course" Blair sighed "Dan, Chelsea. Chelsea, Dan. You two will be going to the Snowflake Ball together" she said as Dan nearly fell over in shock

"Exucse me, what?" Dan asked

"I like every classic book out there, Ernest Hemingway steals my heart. Citizen Kane is a classic regardless of what anyone says. I've written three exposes that have been published in Arts section of the Times. Dartmouth bound, but have to admit that Cambridge is catching my eye" Chelsea said stepping forward towards Dan as if she were some sort of a robot. Looking at Chelsea with a bit of concern, Dan wasn't quite sure what to do at this point.

"Blair? Explain this" Dan asked her as a quick smile came to Blair's face while she looked on at the female Dan that stood before her.

"Oh, nix the Dartmouth. He doesn't get accepted there but will go behind your back with an ex-best friend, all because he thinks you're a snob" Blair told Chelsea

"I never thought you were a snob" Dan replied

"Then he'll tell you that his problems are his problems, which is funny because any problem you have, he'll want to fix" Blair told Chelsea as the girl did all she could to digest the information coming her way

"Stop. I never said or did that" Dan said unsure whether to talk to Blair or Chelsea to get his point across

"Note" Blair said before the girl quickly dug around in her purse to search for a pen. Pulling the pen out, the girl began to write on her hand as if she were preparing to take notes. "Obtain hero complex with a dash of jackass" she told the girl as she eagerly wrote

"And there's that word again" Dan laughed to himself "You never cease to amaze me…a clone me, really?" he questioned in disbelief

"Question, should I be more of a jackass or a hero?" The girl asked Blair, who turned to observe Dan for a moment.

"Hero. He may have his mix of jackass, but all in all he's a good one" Blair sighed

"I don't know whether to see that as a compliment or insult" Dan said to himself "We need to talk" he said grabbing Blair's hand to bring her over to the side

"Make it quick Humphrey, I have final improvements to look over" Blair said

"What is this? Why are you throwing another girl at me?" Dan asked

"Because I won't be attending the Snowflake Ball due to this disaster of a wedding. Since we're currently separated, I feel I should have say on who you take to the dance as you're in the running for King of the Ball" Blair said

"So you initiate the separation, and now you want to dictate who I bring to the dance?" Dan asked "Doesn't make sense Blair" he shook his head

"It makes complete sense. In fact, I think it's a brilliant idea" Blair replied

"Because this only enables you to avoid me!" Dan groaned

"Welcome to my world. Not so bright and sunny, huh?" Blair asked him as he point was made

"You're not even going to make an appearance at the Ball?" Dan asked

"I'm Student Class President, I fulfill my duties, then that's it" Blair told him "Duties end today" she sighed before she looked on at her watch to catch the time "I've got to go. I will see you to….I'll see you around" she said nearly slipping up on her words

"Guess so" Dan sighed in frustration as he looked on at Blair walk over towards the elevator to board.

* * *

><p>Getting out the taxi, Chuck made sure to clean himself off as the guy before him carried the nastiest of colds, which made him eery of public transportation. Opening his wallet, a look of defeat came over Chuck as he had come down to his last couple of dollars, reluctantly handing over the money, Chuck closed the door and headed inside the place he once called his home. Giving a slight nod to the doorman that he used to ridicule for fun as a kid, Chuck hated that at the end of the day, that very doorman had the last laugh. Making his way up to the receptionist, Chuck took a moment to think over his plan that would work. Just as Chuck made his way final step up to the desk, Chuck couldn't hear joyful laughter that sounded familiar to him. Turning his attention towards the trail of laughter, Chuck looked over to see Jenny and Eric in close embrace. Chuck knew that he shouldn't watch, but he just couldn't manage to tear his eyes away from the two as if he needed to have something proven to himself. Eric tucked away a strand of hair behind her ear before he leaned in to kiss her. Beginning to feel that he was invading their semi-privacy, Chuck turned his attention towards the receptionist.<p>

"Mr. Bass" The receptionist said with a bit of shock in her voice to see Chuck

"Hey….uh….Lucille" Chuck said as he began to dig through his wallet to at least play the part that he was searching for his keycard

"Lucy. My name is Lucy" Lucy replied quickly "What can I help you with?" she asked making sure to give him the fakest of smiles

"I seem to have misplaced my key card" Chuck muttered as continued his fake search

"Oh, I don't think you've misplaced it" Lucy replied

"I have. I used to keep it in my wallet for protection purposes, sort of like a condom, but now I've misplaced it" Chuck said

"The condom or your key card?" Lucy asked

"Both to be exact" Chuck laughed "Do you think you could just give me another for the time being?" he smiled hoping that his charm would appeal to her

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Lucy replied

"And why not?….look, I just left a few things in the room. I just need to grab them, it won't take longer than an hour or two" Chuck said

"Can't do that" Lucy smiled

"Why not?" Chuck asked "It was my suite. My father still owns that suite, I'm entitled to get my stuff out of my family suite" he demanded

"But your father has made specific instructions to make sure you don't go up there" Lucy said

"Even for my stuff?" Chuck asked

"Even for your stuff" Lucy replied

"Really?" Chuck asked in disbelief "My stuff is up in that room, can I please just get my stuff" he said becoming upset by the minute. Running his hand through his hair in frustration, Chuck tried to calm himself but he just couldn't fathom how requesting for something so simple could be some detriment to his father's instructions. "I'm getting in that room. Now, either you willingly and joyfully give me a key card or I will come back with my attorney, get my stuff and the have you fired!" he said just as Jenny walked up towards the counter to join

"What exactly is going on here?" Jenny smiled trying to make the moment seem less tense than what it was. Looking at Jenny then back at the receptionist, Chuck let out a sigh of frustration.

"Forget it. I'll do without my stuff" Chuck said as he backed away from the counter while Jenny followed behind.

"What was that?" Jenny asked

"Where's Eric?" Chuck asked

"What?" Jenny asked a bit confused by the random question

"You're at the Plaza, surely you're hear to see Eric. Where is Eric? Go be with Eric" Chuck rambled on

"Uh, Eric left for work or Victrola. Chuck, what was that back there?" Jenny asked

"My father has banned me from suite. I have stuff in my suite, and I'm not allowed to get into my suite. So that's what happened back there" Chuck said

"Did you have left over clothes or something?" Jenny asked

"Something like that" Chuck sighed

"Do you ever think about contacting your mother, I mean telling her the situation with your dad?" Jenny asked

"No, I don' think about calling my mother. It's not exactly logical to call her up and say daddy is being mean" Chuck said before realizing he sounded like his usual ass self "Sorry, I'm working on that" he quickly blurted out

"I know you are" Jenny replied "Look, you hate living with Nate. It's written all over your face, so just reach out to your mother. I mean she owes you that much" she said

"She doesn't owe me a thing" Chuck replied

"So let's just clarify this, you're dad is the ass. You're mother is, not available at the moment" Jenny said

"Can't do this right now. I'm not going to mom or dad because in my book, I have no mom or dad" Chuck told her "Now enjoy whatever it is that you like to enjoy at this time of day" he said before he made his way out the hotel. Pouting at Chuck's stubborness, Jenny couldn't help but think to herself before a sudden idea popped into her head.

"I'll do something enjoying all right" Jenny said as she pulled her phone out and began to search through her contact list for the desired naem

* * *

><p>Looking at the girl on the computer screen, Carter waited a few moments before giving his final assessment. Turning back to look at Dan as he sat on the edge of his bed waiting for his response, Carter turned his attention back to the screen once more as a complete silence came over the room. Feeling the overwhelming urge come to him, Carter burst into laughter at the girl on the screen. Rolling his eyes at Carter's laughter, Dan walked over towards Carter, motioning for him to get out of his seat which Carter happily obliged. Falling back on to the bed, Carter was unable to stop how funny it all was to him while Dam shrugged as he looked on at the picture. Feeling a vibration come from his cell phone, Carter reached to grab his cell phone only to see that it was an update on where Princess was heading next. Carter knew that he wasn't exactly supposed to know who Princess was, but the more he tracked Princess along on her whereabouts, Carter began to feel like he was getting to know her.<p>

"I'm not going" Dan declared as he turned his chair around "I'm not letting my girlfriend set me up with another girl" he said

"I actually think it's hilarious" Carter laughed

"What's hilarious about this?" Dan asked in disbelief "My girlfriend, picked this girl" he said

"Dan this is so classic Blair. I mean I was beginning to think she lost her touch" Carter replied

"I'm not following" Dan sighed

"She picked the girl you. I mean everything about this Chelsea girl just screams Dan or Danielle in her case" Carter laughed

"Why set me up with…me?" Dan asked

"You've clearly missed so much. I was beginning to think you didn't need me on the subject of girls anymore" Carter said as he sat up in the bed to prepare himself for the lesson he was about to teach "Blair didn't set you up to just set you up. She put you with someone like yourself because she knew you wouldn't have fun with yourself" he stated

"I have fun with myself" Dan replied

"Sure you do. She's controlling the situation, all the while not controlling situation" Carter said as Dan wore a blank look on his face "She's manipulating you" he declared

"But why?" Dan asked "She's the one that asked for a break, I never asked for this" he said

"Because whether you like it or not, you're popular. Along with said popularity, you're a shoe in to win the King of the Ball" Carter said "Blair doesn't want some random thinking your up for grabs because regardless of this joke of a separation you two have going on, she's still very much your girlfriend and you're her boyfriend" he told his friend

"I don't care about this. I care about my girlfriend, and clearly she wants to shove me off on some other girl" Dan said "How do I get my girl back?" he asked "I mean I know we're in some weird un traditional separation, but I want her to stop being mad with me" he said

"Then shove a bit of humble pie in her face" Carter suggested

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Dan asked

"Fight fire with fire. Do something she wouldn't expect you to do, I mean she expects you to just take it" Carter encourage his friend

"So what do you think I should do?" Dan asked with confusion written all over his face as a quick smile began to emerge on Carter's

* * *

><p><strong>I ain't never met a girl before<strong>

**That came on in and shook up my life**

**Someone who'd make me give up everything**

**Go for broke and fall in love**

**And baby girl that's something**

Setting up shop in the boys locker room, Carter was more than impressed with how word got around and how quickly people responded. Sending out a text to a few of his social networks, Carter had to make sure that Blair would get no word of their search, so to be stealth was key for the boys. Taking on the task of finding the male Blair, Dan was intrigued to see that so many guys had thought they fit the bill. Sitting down on the edge of the pew in complete business mode, Dan looked on at Carter with a bit concern of how much he was into the search. It was like Carter viewed himself as a judge on American Idol or something Dan thought to himself as he looked at his friend. Motioning for the first guy to step up, Dan leaned up against the locker to give the eye assessment test while Carter looked through his notes.

"Okay, we'll start with a few simple questions" Carter said as he straightened his notes out "What are you're views on social class structure?" he asked

"I believe with hard work and good work ethic, one could climb the social class latter" The boy replied as Dan seemed a bit impressed with the answer

"So you believe all can achieve the American dream with a little hard work?" Carter asked

"Yes" The boy replied

"Okay. Okay" Carter nodded "Fashion week is when in New York?" he then asked

"What is that?" The boy asked with a bit of laughter as Dan looked at the boy as if he'd just said the dumbest thing on earth

"Next!" Carter called out before the boy looked on with confusion "You should be ashamed of yourself. Really? Really? You don't know fashion week?" he scolded the boy as he did the walk of shame out of the locker room

**Oh! My heart, my time, it's nothing**

**Girl, oh! Her kiss, just can't do with out it**

**OH! **

**There's something about the things you do**

**Ho! **

**And everytime I think of youI get excited 'cause you're my girl**

**[Boy #2]**

"True or false. TMZ is a viable news source?" Carter asked the next boy

"Uh….true" The boy answered nervously without certainty.

"Get him out of my sight, just leave now" Carter said acting like a diva as he got up from his sea to retreat while Dan escorted the boy out of the locker room

[Boy #10]

"If you had to take one designer with you, who would you take? Karen Scott or BCBG?" Carter asked the boy. The boy eagerly wracking his brain with an answer while Dan just laughed to himself over the mind warp it was sending him in. Feeling the pressure come to him, the boy broke down into tears as it all became too much.

"I'm a failure!" The boy cried out

"Yes, yes you are" Carter nodded in agreement as Dan turned to laugh

**[Boy #22]**

"Hands down, Breakfast at Tiffany's is one of the worst Audrey Hepburn movies. Now that Katherine Hepburn is a woman of my heart" The boy said as Dan just walked up and ushered him out of the locker room "But I thought I had more questions to answer?" the boy asked

"You gave it a valiant try" Dan assured the boy

**[Boy #39]**

"Gossip Girl is always right. I mean it's amazing what she manages to pick up, all while being unknown. She's seriously my idol" The boy spoke so proudly

"You're joking right?" Dan asked him

"Should I be?" The boy quickly asked

"Next!" Carter called for the next

**[Boy #64**]

"Education is the pit of all evil. It really gets you nowhere besides good conversation at brunch over facts you think you know" The boy said so proudly

"Do you by any chance do drugs?" Carter asked

"I have the occasional herbs" The boy revealed

"Yeah, go" Dan sighed in frustration

"But…" The boy began to say before Dan interrupted

"Go!" Dan yelled as the boy angrily made his way out of the locker room. Shaking his head in disbelief "Next time, drug test the guys. I'm not setting my girlfriend up with some druggie" he told Carter

"Have you met Nate Archibald?" Carter asked Dan

**(That girl)Just the way I like it**

**Gotta have it just the way(that girl)**

**Keep me open I'll be hoping that I'm gonna be with (that girl)**

**I can't believe (that girl)**

**She's killing me**

**Crazy, sexy, cool baby you that girl.**

Banging his head up against the lockers as the sheer frustration was beginning to take its toll on Dan. Knowing that his brilliant plan was beginning to look doubtful by the minute, Carter just hoped that the male Blair would come walking through those double doors as now Carter was taking it personal on getting Blair her slice of humble pie. Massaging his forehead, Carter was determined to press on before motioning for Dan to signal for another boy to enter. Resting his head up against the locker once he walked back towards his spot, Dan couldn't help but notice something different about this potential boy.

**[Boy #100]**

"Let's make this quick. What is fashion week?" Carter asked

"A week, in which fashion brands or houses reveal latest collection in a runway show" The boy replied

"When is New York's fashion week?" Carter then asked

"Autumn/Winter collections are in February. Spring/Summer collection are in September" The boy fired back as Dan and Carter began to take notice of him

"Katherine Hepburn or Audrey Hepburn?" Carter asked

"Audrey by a long shot" The boy replied

"Who is Christy Walton?" Carter quickly asked as the pressure grew between them

"Number six on Forbes four hundred. Number ten on Forbes Billionaire. Number seven in the United States" The boy replied effortlessly

"Uh, Michael Van der Ham is…" Carter asked letting the question linger

"Dutch designer that wowed in London Fashion week" The boy replied

"Oh my God. There is two of them. I have found her fraternal twin" Carter turned to look at Dan in amazement as the freakiness of this moment was overwhelming them both. Not willing to buy in quite yet, Dan stepped forward to deliver the question that would let him know that a male Blair could exist.

"An Act for Liberty to erect a…" Dan began to pull the phrase from memory before the boy interrupted

"A Collegiate School. The Yale University" The boy said as Carter and Dan drew back in horror

"Who are you!" Carter quickly rose from his seat to thrust a cross towards the boy as if he were a vampire

"I'm Max. Max Middleton" Max replied to the question "So what exactly do I get? With all the questions and all…I figured I'd be getting something" he then asked once Dan and Carter calmed down

"A date…" Carter replied

"To the wedding of the century or at least until the next socialite decides to marry" Dan said

"And I'm guess it's with your girl?" Max asked as he looked over at Dan. While the plan seemed so endearing at first, and even clever for Dan's standard. Dan had to admit that he wasn't liking the aspect of setting his girlfriend up with another guy.

"Look, all you do is take her to the dance" Dan said as he stepped towards Max as some form of intimidation

"How much?" Max asked as he looked over at Carter

"There wasn't really any prices put into…."Dan began to say before Carter interrupted him with cash money speaking louder than any word he could ever say.

"One grand" Carter said handing over the wad of cash to Max while Dan looked over at the money in surprise "Just escort her to the wedding, don't cross any lines or else, and be very…Blair like" he instructed

"You got yourself a deal" Max smiled as he took the wad of cash

* * *

><p>Skating off to the side of the rink, Blair relieved herself of her gloves before she looked around to try to find her mother. It had been tradition for her family to skate a few rounds down at the skating rink in Rockafella, Blair hoped that it would evoke some old feelings in her mother but came to no avail. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Blair looked on at her mother and Cyrus laugh like teenagers as it seemed the closer the wedding got, the closer they got as well. Noticing his daughter's stare upon the couple, Harold skated over to join Blair as she rested along the side of the rink. Unable to tear her attention away from the couple, Blair just wanted the nightmare to end, she wanted to blow this happiness to pieces so the charade of Cyrus Rose would finally come to an end. A slight laugh came to Harold as he could only imagine the thoughts that were running through his daughters mind because so much of her was as transparent as tape, even if she didn't know it.<p>

"It wasn't suppose to be like this" Blair sighed

"Things are how there supposed to be" Harold laughed

"You mean with you in France and mom acting like some high schooler. Yes, there how there supposed to be" Blair replied sarcastically

"Care Bear, you get too worked up about these things" Harold laughed

"You should be getting worked up as well daddy. Cyrus Rose, the lackluster attorney, is about to marry into a family that is amongst the elite. You, being successful at your profession, and mother landing the biggest of clients….I just don't think this is something we should take lightly" Blair said

"And what do you propose we do?….do we drug test him? Or do we give him a lie detector tests, in hopes of learning Cyrus's deep dark secret there" Harold asked as he teased his daughter

"Why is it such a big joke to everyone? I hate this, I really hate this" Blair told her father

"Because why?" Harold asked "You can't just pout and expect things to go your way. Cyrus is a nice guy, and I think you would see that if you…." he began to tell her before she interrupted

"Don't tell me that. I don't want to hear the cliché 'if you give him a shot' line" Blair replied

"It fits" Harold replied

"In your mind it does, not mine. If I take a shot, it won't be the kind where I allow my heart to soften" Blair shrugged

"Well, when that happens, I happen to think you're amazing at letting people in. Look at your long stride with Daniel" Harold smiled

"Dan was different" Blair replied as she looked over at her father "If you wanted to know then you should just ask" she laughed to herself as she shook her head "You're bad at being subtle" she went on to say

"Where is he?" Harold asked

"He's currently at practice, but then again who's keeping tabs" Blair laughed

"And the hot and cold act? What's that all about?" Harold asked

"I'm…I'm dealing with this crapfest of a wedding. Dan is dealing with school" Blair sighed as she ran her hand through her hair "I thought it'd be best if we took some time apart" she told her father

"Why would you suggest that? You look like the moon and sun begin and end with this boy" Harold smiled

"Because he makes me mad" Blair replied "He makes me very mad" she added

"What is it that he does that makes you so mad with him?" Harold asked

"It's not what he does, it's what he did. I just don't want him to endure me during this, I know that I'm the so called bitch at this point….I don't want him to be upset with me. I know I'm upset with him for what he's done, but ultimately I just want him to stay away from me, he shouldn't have to see this side of me" Blair replied

"Is there a side he should be afraid of?" Harold asked his daughter as they stood in a moment of silence

"I can't let her marry him" Blair told him

"It's not up to you" Harold replied

"I can't" Blair replied as Harold slowly began to realize what she meant

"Blair, tell me you haven't done anything to mess this up?" Harold asked as Blair began to speak but found that moment cut off by the sound of her cell phone going off. Unable to ignore the vibration of her phone, Blair pulled the phone out to see it was an update from Gossip Girl. Blair's face grew livid as she read the mesage

**Gossip Girl: Looks like there is trouble in paradise for the belated Queen Bee and the possible King of the Ball. B has put a name to her plus one for her, and it's not Lonely Boy. Could B possibly be wising up to the idea of slumming it or is a round of jealousy about to lead to a knockout. Guess the wedding of the century has turned into the drama of the century.**

"I'm going to kill Dan" Blair growled as she stormed off

* * *

><p>Making no effort to even acknowledge the doorman, once Blair stepped foot out of the town car, she was in a mad dash up to the penthouse. Nervously watching the brunette in a head of steam, the guards quickly stepped out of the way when it came to blocking off the elevators. Tapping eagerly on the up botton of the elevator panel, Blair tapped her foot anxiously as the waiting period had become too much for her. Hearing the ding of the elevator doors, Blair quickly made her way on to the elevator and quickly hit the button for the elevator doors to close. Once the doors closed, in unisons the guards let out a sigh of relief for escaping the wrath that was Blair Waldorf without being hit in the crossfire. Coming off the elevator, Blair immediately walked towards the kitchen to see if Dan was at work taking inventory of the pantry. Disappointed to find her trip to the kitchen a complete bust, Blair turned quickly on her heels and headed towards her mother's downstairs office only to find the same result. Just as she took a moment to think of her next course of action, Blair heard the elevator doors open and a two pair of feet to coincide.<p>

"Why exactly are we here?" Carter whispered as they tip toed inside

"Because I have work, and you need to finish up your half of the paper" Dan replied as the continued their mission of being stealth not knowing they were being watched by the very girl they were trying to avoid

"I don't have time today" Carter reasoned

"You will make time. My grade is not going to suffer because of you" Dan quickly scolded Carter

"What about tomorrow? I could do it tomorrow, tomorrow is so much better for me" Carter tried to bargain

"What about this weekend? Better yet, do it at midnight like you always do" Dan replied sarcastically

"Really, I knew you'd understand" Carter laughed before a sudden clearing of the throat caused the boys to attempt to scatter but found they collided with each other because of their attempts.

"Aww, my back" Carter groaned as he put his hand behind his back to tend to his aching pain. Walking up towards the ailing boys, who lay on the floor from their head on collision, Blair couldn't help but feel no empathy for either.

"Hey" Dan smiled weakly up at the brunette

"Did you two honestly think I wouldn't find you?" Blair asked

"Yeah well, you should teach your boyfriend better hiding techniques" Carter groaned as she sat up on the floor

"Shut up" Dan replied as he too sat up on the floor

"So since you wouldn't be that clever to pull something off…" Blair said as she looked over at Dan before turning her attention to Carter "So it leaves me to you" she glared at him

"Why whatever do you mean?" Carter replied with the biggest of smiles on his face

"You set me up with Max Middleton?" Blair said as she looked at Dan

"You set me up with Chelsea" Dan replied

"Now you both are warranted for stepping outside of the relationship" Carter smiled

"The only reason I set you up was because I couldn't go!" Blair replied

"Or because you place a spy on him" Carter quickly interjected "This smells of a scheme, and I'm the only one brave enough to sniff it out. Chelsea is a spy meant to make sure the probable King of the Ball won't fall into the clutches of an evil temptress" he spouted out at Blair as all Blair could do was look at him strangely

"Why are you talking that way?" Dan asked his friend

"I don't know" Carter replied realizing it did sound weird "I just felt all medieval and prehistoric in that moment….I was playing Zelda last night" he shrugged as Blair rolled his eyes

"This is ridiculous" Blair replied as Dan quickly rose to his feet

"Is it? I mean why not just trust that I won't do anything to worsen the situation that I'm all ready in?" Dan asked

"Because I don't trust other girls" Blair replied "You're practically appearing single" she stated

"You two have a weird separation going on. It's like you say you're separated, but you're really not. Why don't you just call it 'Dan is in the doghouse'?" Carter questioned

"Fine, I'm still upset and I don't want you thinking you're separated because then that will lead to you doing something even more stupid" Blair told Dan

"That made no sense what so ever" Dan replied in confusion "Look, you're still my girlfriend and I hope I'm still you're boyfriend. So why go through all of this?" he questioned as he could see that it was finally beginning to register with Blair "I'm sorry for not telling you about Dartmouth, I promise to keep you informed on my decisions, and we will just agree to disagree on your mother's wedding" he said as he played with her hands hoping that he was getting into her good graces

"Or before you make the decision, I could give input. Then you could listen to my side, when it comes to the wedding, instead of just thinking I'm wrong about Cyrus" Blair intertwined her fingers with Dan's

"This is sickening" Carter said to himself as he took a seat on the first step of the staircase

"I'm sure Cyrus is a nice guy, but don't you think it's a bit strange how he's in a rush to marry. I'm just looking out for my mother" Blair reasoned "Now on the Dartmouth situation…I could've helped you, if you would've told me" she then added

"True, but I had everything under control. I can't control a computer lab shutting down" Dan replied as Carter began to feel uneasy with the mention of the unfortunate event "I don't think falling in love is strange" he said

"Yes, the overall concept isn't strange, but so quick…that makes it strange. Although, you may not control a computer lab, you could've told me to upload the document for you since I had a free that morning" Blair reasoned

"Okay, so let's just agree to disagree on all accounts. So you can just call off Chelsea, and cancel my little date" Dan suggested

"Or you could keep your date, for safety measures, and cancel Max" Blair smiled as Carter laughed to himself at the turn of the tide between the couple, who played nice but were nicely arguing with each other.

"I don't need a safety measure" Dan replied

"That's cute, but you do" Blair smiled as she caressed his face "Now if you'll remove Max from my plus one slot, then we can go about our merry ways. You might even get lucky this weekend, if mother comes to her senses" she smiled

"No" Dan replied "Cancel Chelsea" he said

"Cancel Max" Blair demanded

"And here is where the problem lies" Carter smiled as attention turned towards him "No go for your date, and no go for yours" he said as Dan and Blair stared each other down.

"You're going with Chelsea" Blair quickly replied

"Then consider your plus one occupied" Dan fired back before she growled in frustration at her boyfriend

"Have a great time with Chelsea!" Blair replied sarcastically as she stormed pass Carter and Dan to head upstairs

"Show Max a great time" Dan fired back sarcastically as he headed towards the elevator to board as all Carter could do was laugh to himself.

"You guys are the strangest couple" Carter laughed "But I love it. I really do" he continued to laugh as he got up to head over towards the elevator

* * *

><p>Crossing her legs, Jenny sat anxiously in the lobby of the law firm as she awaited the arrival of Chuck's attorney. Though it had been a stroke of luck, Jenny was able to get her hands on contact information of Chuck's attorney, who she knew was also the guy that helped Chuck get emancipated. Jenny wasn't quite sure why she felt the need to go to such lengths to help Chuck, but she felt like someone had to stand up for him in a time where he felt like no one was even noticing his struggles. Jenny would be lying if she didn't fear Bart or even Chuck for that matter coming through the double doors of the busied office, but it was just something she'd have to deal with when the time came. Letting out a sigh of frustration of how long the wait was, just as Jenny began to get comfortable as she could in her seat, Darren came walking out with his earlier appointment. Getting up from her seat, Jenny walked towards Darren, who was inquiring information as to who was next. Turning around to see the young girl, it took Darren a moment to remember Jenny, but it all began to register once he studied her a bit longer.<p>

"What has he done?" Darren asked as he guided Jenny to his office

"What?" Jenny asked a bit confused

"Chuck. What has Chuck done? Did he say something stupid or do something stupid to you, better yet to anyone? Or…..are you having second thoughts to the case?" Darren questioned as he opened the door to his office for Jenny to enter

"Are you always this hyped up?" Jenny asked him before she made her way inside his office

"Five cups a coffee in substitute for a food, you do the math on that one" Darren replied "So what is it?" he asked her

"No, it has nothing to do with bad Chuck. He's actually trying to be good, which is a big accomplishment for him" Jenny replied "I'm here because Bart has kicked Chuck out of his suite" she then added as Darren took a seat

"That's to be expected. Bart blew a gasket, when he found out that Chuck was going for emancipation" Darren sighed "Bart wanted Chuck to experience the world, and losing his comforts or lapse of luxury was the first to go. I can only guarantee that Bart will make this worse for him" he said

"How worse?" Jenny asked

"We're talking trust fund worse" Darren replied "So what exactly brings you here on Chuck's behalf? I mean you're here for Chuck, right?" he asked

"I need to know about Chuck's mother. I was thinking that maybe she could help with this whole Chuck and Bart fall out" Jenny suggested

"Oh, no. You can't just go digging for Chuck's mother" Darren replied

"Why not? She has a responsibility to her kid. Chuck is not of legal age…yet" Jenny said "Can't you string together some legal terms in your head to see that she needs to woman up and take care of her kid?" she asked

"Woman up? What is that the new slang for you kids now?" Darren laughed

"No, it's a term for when a mother disappears, I know that vocab very well" Jenny said "She lives in…" she began to say before Darren interrupted

"London. Yeah, I know" Darren said

"You know? Then how come you won't bring her ass back here to tend to her kid?" Jenny asked

"Because…she's not exactly someone who wants to be found or likes to be found" Darren said "I've only met her once, but it was only to discuss alimony. That was a fun outing, but I survived, thank God" he went on to say

"Look, Chuck is determined to do this on his own, which is noble. I just think he shouldn't have to fight this battle alone, when he's got a parent out there that's not doing anything for him. I get what it feels like, and I'm starting to get to Chuck's mindset of it being perfectly fine to be alone, but why is it something he has to get used to?" Jenny questioned as she spoke "You're the only person, who seems to want to help Chuck, so I'm asking you for this one thing. Get in contact with Chuck's mother, help him find somewhere to live?" she asked as Darren took a moment to think to himself

"I can't promise you anything, but I will try" Darren sighed

"Thank you" Jenny smiled weakly as she made her way over towards the door

"What's changed your mind?" Darren quickly blurted out before she turned to look at him "Why are you suddenly pro Chuck after all that he's done to you?" he asked

"I don't know. Call it some sick bond that I can't shake" Jenny smiled before she left Darren's office.

* * *

><p>Carrying a bowl of popcorn with her over to the bed, Blair sat down on the bed to look on at the computer screen that showed the live feed of the Snowflake Ball. Letting out a sigh of sadness, Blair couldn't help but wish she was there with Dan. Though he had done little to cause suspicion in her mind, Blair began to regret the notion of setting Dan up with Chelsea because instead of sharing this moment with him, she was stuck watching him from a computer screen in envy. Grabbing a popcorn puff out of her bowl, Blair threw it at the screen in frustration. Hearing her phone go off on her night stand, Blair knew that it was Max on the other line, eagerly awaiting to annoy her with any dumb question that came to him. Blair's anger grew more towards Dan as he seemed to find the one person that could annoy her more than Georgina, all while he got to enjoy himself at a dance that she coordinated to Blair's mind she would be wearing an off white color dress to Dan's beige suit and baby blue tie, then she'd make sure to bribe Dan with some sexual compromise so that he'd dance more than his required one dance, and then she'd be thinking of the quickest route to give Henry to Dans favorite diner because Dan would hardly eat at the dance; in Blair's mind it would be perfect because she would've been with Dan. The phone continued to ring before Blaire finally reached over to grab it.<p>

"Max, for the last time, we're not wearing teal!" Blair answered the phone in frustration as a slight laugh came on the other end

"Color coordinating, never thought that would evoke such anger" Alison laughed to herself

"How'd you get my number?" Blair questioned

"Website. You should look into having a low profile" Alison replied as Blair huffed to herself knowing exactly what website she was referring to that made it a point to make Blair's life so public "Better question is, who is Max?" she asked

"Count on Gossip Girl to keep it discreet" Blair muttered to herself in annoyance at the constant intrusion that Gossip Girl presented "As for Max, that's nothing to worry about. Your son actually set that one up" she sighed as she adjusted the lap top to her liking

"He set you up with another guy?" Alison asked in confusion

"Shocking, yes. He thinks he won this, but clearly he's an amateur" Blair told her "Why are you calling me?" she then asked

"Tried calling Dan, he won't answer. Figured that since you two are so close that he'd be with you" Alison sighed "So is he?" she asked nervously

"First of all, close is not the word to describe us in this current state. Upset, yes, but not close or at least not now. Second, if we were in close proximity to which you're alluding to, I doubt he'd want to talk with you. Geez, I basically preach to him about trying to have a relationship with you, and somehow you make it worse than ever" Blair replied

"Do you usually talk to adults this way?" Alison asked

"Honesty is good for the soul, I like my soul to be clear for all the other bad things I'm sure to be condemned of down the road" Blair replied "What do you want with Dan now?" she asked

"I want to talk to him. I want to hear my kids voices" Alison sighed

"Sporadic phone calls aren't helping your genuine case. You can't keep doing this to him, I'm all ready paying for your lack luster parenting" Blair replied as she laid against the headboard, making sure to keep watch on the dance as well

"This should be classic" Alison said to herself, obliging Blair's woe is me attitude "What have I done to you?" she asked

"You've managed to put this notion in Dan's head that love is a weightless word that carries so much responsibilities. Dan makes the phrase I love you sound like getting a drivers license" Blair stated "Unnecessary actions that have little to help increase your ability to do or not to do" she said

"He's smart. I've said the words numerous times in high school and junior high, never once knowing what it was...still don't know what it is" Alison said

"Yes, because your the poster child of the phrase" Blair sarcastically replied

"Okay, you've got a lot of sass. You can't be this rude" Alison replied in disbelief

"You're still on the phone, so clearly I'm not that rude" Blair said as a part of Alison had to give in to that fact "You call me, this is what you get" she replied as s moment if silence past between then

"Do you love Dan?" Alison asked

"That's a loaded question. Why do you care? I thought you detest my world" Blair asked

"Very much so, but my son happens to think highly of you" Aliso sighed, knowing Blair was a handful

"You picked that up all in the short time period you spent here, I see why Dan is a quick learner" Blair replied "What exactly will this prove?" she asked

"Do you love him or not? ...this is beginning to sound like some roundabout tactic" Alison said

"Me and roundabout, I'm hardly" Blair replied

"Do you?" Alison asked "Look I'll make it easy for you. What is it about Dan that makes you think love?" she then added before Blair concentrated in on Dan on screen at the dance having a miserable time

"He's a coffee feign, never know by looking at him but he is. Sometimes, when I breath him in, I can tell exactly what coffee he drank. He's insanely smart but is humble at the same time, which is rare in the Upper Eastside because everyone wants to be the best, but Dan is comfortable with being smart while you not knowing it. He's funny when he's trying to be funny, I'd never laugh at his jokes but he makes me laugh or at least tries to and that's the beauty of his humor, it's always for the convenience of others. He's easy...not in that way. Dan is that guy that likes you just as much in a pair of couture jeans as he does in pj's. He's calming, which I hate but glad to have with my stubbornness" Blair told Alison "I may not love him in the manner that constitutes love to you, but I love him for what matters to me" she said as a slight laugh came from Alison that made Blair a tad annoyed "Let me guess, you think I'm stupid" she concluded

"No, I think you sound like me, when I was your age" Alison smiled "I know now being me would be an insult, but I liked me back then" she said

"You know talking to you right now, I'd swear this would mark a conversation. A decent one, where you're not insinuating me to be the pitt of evil" Blair said as she continued to watch the live feed of the dance

"Yeah well, it wasn't by choice" Alison shrugged as sounds of excitement came from Blair's end of the phone.

"Okay, ssh!" Blair quickly told the woman as she zoned in on the screen.

"And this the part where..." Alison began to say before Blair interrupted

"They're about to announce the King of the Ball" Blair told her

"At your house?" Alison questioned with confusion

"No, at the dance" Blair quickly replied

"Why do you know about the dance from your house?" Alison asked with a bit of confusion on her face

"Because I had the audiovisual guys set up a camera to stream on my laptop. Dan's a rookie to think that I didn't have a back up plan" Blair said as if it were so normal to her "Now hush, Dans about to get announced...that's if Matt doesn't sneak up and win" she said waiting in anticipation

"Okay, let me get this straight. You're at home watching my son at a dance? I thought you two were together?" Alison asked

"We are...weren't you listening? I said I loved him" Blair replied as Alison scratched her head in confusion

"You're very confusing" Alison sighed "I mean you've got this controlled crazy trait" she told Blair

"Now that's rude...He won, he won" Blair cheered as she knocked her bowl of popcorn to the floor as she began to jump up and down

"What?" Alison asked as a smile came to her face

"Yeah" Blair laughed "He looks so cute with his little crown on" she said admiring her boyfriend

"What is he wearing?" Alison happily asked

"He doesn't know this, but I actually had Chelsea pick his suit. I must say, he looks hott in Ralph Lauren..." Blair told her

"Too much, too much" Alison blurted out not wanting to hear Blair elaborate on the details

"Fair enough"Blair replied as she sat back down to focus her attention on the speech Dan was about to give. Hearing the silence on the other end of the phone, Blair realized Alison was doing her best to listen in on the dance. So without thought, Blair put the phone up to the lap top so Alison could hear clearly.

"Uh, thank you. I appreciate those who voted for me. May you all have a wonderful night" Dan addressed the crowd of peers on the video

"I can never forget how wise he is. He sounds so wise beyond his years...he gets that from his father" Alison smiled happily as tears streamed down her face at the sound of her sons accomplishment. Although it was a minimal accomplishment of winning King at a dance, but to Alison it was a moment that would be added to the few she had of him, and Blair knew that meant everything to the woman.

* * *

><p>Getting out of the limo, Dan waved back at Henry before he made his way inside the lavish hotel. Receiving the royal treatment on his path towards the elevator doors, Dan felt a twinge of guilt knowing that he was playing the part while others viewed him as being a trust fund kid. Sending a quick message to his father, Dan still felt too awake to retire to his room for the evening. Looking down at the crown in his hand, Dan couldn't help but laugh at the turn of events in his life from the outsider looking in to the boy, who seemingly had it all. To Dan this was a life he never dreamed of. Normally Dan would have been effected by his mothers earlier call, but at this point he was numb to all things concerning his mother. Walking up to his room, Dan looked a bit concerned as he noticed his door was slightly opened. Cautiously walking up towards the door, Dan opened it slowly to see a pajama wearing Blair tip toeing out of the bathroom. Turning around, Blair was shocked to see Dan standing in the doorway.<p>

"What are you doing in my room?" Dan asked

"You had tissue" Blair lied "I ran out and needed some" she went on to say

"So you come all the way across the hotel to my room...for tissue?" Dan questioned

"Why not call housekeeping?" he then asked as Blair wracked her brain with what to do.

"Okay,fine. I wanted to see if you made it back yet. Then I had to pee, thought I'd get out quick but I had a big slurp" Blair revealed

"A big slurp,huh?"Dan laughed as the mental picture of Blair drinking a slurpee was quite hilarious to him"Okay its really not that funny" Blair replied as she followed behind Dan into his room.

"It kind of is" Dan smirked as he kicked off his shoes and loosened up his tie.

"How was your date? Did she rock your world?" Blair asked as she sat on the edge of his bed

"Like I'd be stupid enough to do anything with one of your minions" Dan replied "We arrived together, she got her photo opp then I just hang out with a few guys from the team...all while missing you of course" he told her

"Actually she's not a minion, a person of free will that happens to carry your boring traits" Blair sighed

"I'm boring?" Dan asked

"You have your moments of spontaneous, but you're overly predictable"Blair replied "My date for you was far more considerate than your Max" she said

"He screamed the Upper Eastside man you so desired" Dan laughed

"Yeah well, I'm used to you. Call me crazy, but I prefer picking on you than hearing myself ad nausea" Blair shrugged as Dan sat beside her on the bed.

"I can call Max and call it off. I just wanted to give you a taste of you're own medicine" Dan sighed before laying back on the bed

"I talked to your mother" Blair told him as she looked back at him

"I should want to know how she even got your number, but I...I just don't care. I don't care about my mother or what she feels to absorb herself of now" Dan replied

"Consider the conversation dropped" Blair replied

"Tonight was one of those nights that things came in to perspective. I was with Carter, who's obsessed with Princess..." Dan began to say

"Who is Princess?" Blair turned to ask him

"I have no idea, but he's on a some whole Princess kick" Dan smiled "But back to me" he laughed

"Of course" Blair laughed

"I like my life. Popularity is fun, but I like being plain Dan Humphrey" Dan sighed

"So winning King of the Ball brought you down to earth? That's interesting" Blair laughed "But it's refreshing to know you're still humble" she sighed

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Dan asked her as Blair looked at Dan skeptically

"Why? What has my father told you?" Blair asked cautiously

"Nothing. Why? Should I know something?" Dan asked as a moment of awkward silence came between them. Reading Blair's eyes, Dan quickly caught on to the suspicion Blair wore on her face "And you've done something. What did you do?" he then asked

"I might as well tell you because at this point, I'm looking out for the interest of my mother" Blair said as she sat up on the bed

"I just want to know, I'm not going to judge" Dan assured her

"In fear of you stopping me, I may have something up my sleeve to stop the wedding" Blair replied

"What? Did you pay off the minister or something to not show up?" Dan asked

"I can neither confirm or deny, but I'm not going to feel bad about protecting my mother" Blair stated

"And I'm not going to lecture you about it" Dan replied "I just ask you to do one thing for me" he then said

"What?" Blair asked skeptically "Am I going to hate this Humphrey?" she asked

"Tomorrow, at the wedding or even before. Look at your mother, I mean really look at her and access how she's feeling. Notice the smile…" Dan began to tell her

"Her smile? Of course she'd be smiling like a bumbling idiot, I'd hope she would" Blair replied

"No, watch her smile. I can't describe it, but something is different in the way that she smiles" Dan told her as a moment of silence came between them

"And if I notice this particular smile, then what?" Blair asked "Am I supposed to be okay?" she asked

"Yeah, because then you'll know in the end that she's happy. You'll know that she's finally found someone in her life that makes her feel again, someone that makes her realize to enjoy the simple things" Dan explained to her "Then you'll notice as she smiles at you, that she will always love you. Nothing or no one can take your place in her life, you'll always be the best thing in her life and you have to know that" he said as tears welled up in Blair's eyes

"I don't do good with sharing Humphrey" Blair said trying to wipe away tears as Dan looked on at Blair

"I know, but I can sit here and say how much I think Eleanor is in love until I'm blue in the face, but the person who has to see it is you" Dan said to her "I don't know, maybe deep down you see something we'll never see and you might actually be right. I just want you to know for sure before you do anything tomorrow" he said

"Will you be angry if I do stop the wedding?" Blair asked

"I trust you" Dan said without a moment of thought "I know that you have good intentions, and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone" he said as he tucked away a strand of hair behind her hair as they just looked at each other

"Normally you'd get lucky at this point" Blair laughed to herself

"But you're still upset" Dan concluded

"I'm not upset. I just…I wanted it to be me. I know it's stupid of me to think that you could shed the belief that you have to take care of everything on your own because for so long you've always felt that way, but I just hope that someday you'll realize I can be strong for the both of us" Blair said as Dan felt like his voice had been taken from him because in that moment he thought of a million things to say, but no words wanted to come out. Slowly getting up from the bed, Blair stretched for a moment as she stood. "I should head back to my room. I have a early morning breakfast" she smiled

"Do you want me to walk you back to your room?" Dan asked with a bit of hope in his voice that she would say yes

"No, I'm good" Blair said before she glanced over to see Dan's crown sitting on the entertainment set "King of the Ball. You have come a long way from Brooklyn, Humphrey" she laughed before she leaned down to kiss him on the cheek

"Good night Waldorf" Dan told her as he watched her walk over to let herself out of his room

* * *

><p><strong>Wise men say only fools rush in<strong>

**But I can't help falling in love with you**

**Shall I stay**

**Would it be a sin**

**If I can't help falling in love with you**

It had been a morning of craziness as it was a morning unlike any other. Every minute of every hour was schedule to some task to up keep the image of perfection on this special day. On occasion Blair would have her usual glance over in her mother's direction, but nothing to suffice what Dan had recommended her to do. Resolved to go through with her own agenda, Blair prepared herself for the backlash that she would endure, but Blair felt as if it were her duty to the protect the family. Coming out of the bathroom in her bridesmaid dress, Blair found that Dorota had tears welled up in her eyes as she looked on proudly at the girl. Blair ultimately felt as if Dorota was being ridiculous, but she wouldn't say much to the woman. Today it was perfectly fine. Taking her cell phone out to check Gossip Girl updates, Blair was annoyed to realize that she was the one had suggested all wi-fi connections be disabled. Just as she began to wrestle with ideas of what to do, Eleanor came out of her bathroom. For what was supposed to be a quick glance, Blair looked up to see her mother and found that she couldn't take her eyes off her mother. Lost in the moment, Blair looked at her mother's every movement and in that signature moment while her mother looked on at herself in the mirror, a smile appeared.

**Like a river flows surely to the sea**

**Darling so it goes**

**Some things are meant to be**

**So take my hand, and take my whole life too**

**Cause I can't help falling in love with you **

"I need a ticket for New York" Alison asked the teller

"Ma'am, there is no train going out tonight" The teller replied

"Really?" Alison asked with a bit of disappointment "I'm trying to be home for the holidays or at least before the holidays come" she babbled

"We'll have something as early as tomorrow, but even then we have no seats available" The teller said "I can put you on a call list for the afternoon board" he went on to say

"Okay….I'll just think of another option. Do you have any rental car agencies close by?" Alison asked "I really need to get home" she told the woman. "I've been away for too long, and I…it's time for me to be home" she said to herself as if she needed to say the words to confirm what was in her mind

**Like a river flows so surely to the sea**

**Oh my darling so it goes**

**Some things are meant to be**

**So won't you please take my hand, and take my whole life too**

**Cause I can't help falling in love, in love with you**

**Cause I can't help falling in love, falling in love,I keep falling in love with you **

Standing behind Cyrus, Dan couldn't help but take in the enormity of the wedding. Everything from chandelier to the drapes had some sort of richness to it that made Dan weary of touching the slightest thread. Noticing Cyrus's hands began to shake as he clasped them together behind his back, Dan couldn't help but laugh at how in a matter of moments his whole life was about to change. Hearing the bridal march ring loudly within the church, all the groomsmen turned their attention down he aisle. One by one, the bridesmaid made their way down the aisle, and for the most part they didn't hold much of Dan's attention. Looking over, Dan saw Serena as the two exchanged a quick smile at each other before Dan's eyes turned back towards the bridesmaid. Focusing in on the brunette, Dan once again found his heart speeding at a mile a minute as he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Everything about Blair was breathtaking, and his heart could make a strong case for all the tricks she had played on it since her arrival. Smiling like an idiot, Dan felt like he was realizing something for the first time just like in his moment of realizing Blair's effect on him that very night a year ago.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace" The preacher said as both Eleanor and Cyrus smiled happily at each other. Preparing to move on to the next part of the ceremony and before he could manage to say another word, Blair's hand rose. A sound of shock, if it was even possible, came from the crowd but could be heard louder amongst the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Turning to look at her daughter, Eleanor was unsure of how to handle this or if she even wanted to at this point.

"I have something to say" Blair said in a soft voice

"Blair, don't…" Harold began to whisper to his daughter as all eyes were on them

"I have to say this because I'm not sure there is any other time to say this" Blair replied

"Oh, this should be good" Carter laughed to himself as she sat up in his seat before a moment of silence weighed heavily in the church.

"I'll admit that I'm completely against you two getting married" Blair started off as Dan couldn't help but notice the sadness in Eleanor's face as all she could do was turn her back towards her daughter

"On what grounds?" The preacher quickly asked

"I'm going to get to that" Blair sighed "Do I think that Cyrus is the guy I always pictured for my mother? that's a big fat no. Do I wish that they wouldn't be getting married, obviously yes. Do I believe there is better out there, I strongly agree" she said stringing together one insult after another that only made Carter laugh "But I've come to the painful realization, and maybe the gut check that was so greatly needed, that it isn't about what I want, it's about my mother. It's no secret that I believe in the fairytales or even believe that a happy ending is something we must create in order to believe, but I'm perfectly fine with my notions of a fairytale and the happily ever after because in my world…I need to believe that when something goes wrong, something can go right if you believe in it. I just got my mother back, and if I've been so selfish it's been because I'm not keen on sharing. I don't like to, I hate it, and I loathe it, but today I noticed something that I thought wouldn't ever be there like it once was on a picture taken back at annual Snowflake Ball. I noticed my mother smiling. I noticed how happy she is and was. I noticed that she's believing in a fairytale again, and I don't want to be the one, who makes her think that after something going wrong, that things won't go right. So I don't think that she should get married, I think after everything she's been through…I think she deserves to get married" she spoke before taking her place behind her mother once more. Looking down at her flowers, Blair felt a nudge on her arm from her mother before she looked up to see a bit of a smile from the angle she was standing at. It had taken Blair quite some time to get to this point, but Blair realized that it wasn't her journey to take, but a journey she could choose to be a part of.

* * *

><p>Taking a sip of her drink, Jenny looked around at all the people that gathered for the so called wedding of the century. The room of people ranged from billionaires to millionaires, which would have left Jenny in awe but Jenny was used to be okay with being in her own skin for once in her life. Looking over at Eric talk with some of the media that was at reception to discuss what it was like behind the scenes of the wedding, Jenny and Eric smiled at each other for a few moments before she left him to do his required media coverage. Becoming mentally frustrated over what foods she should eat or attempt to eat, Jenny was resigned to grab something to eat later on that night because she was sure that this food wouldn't be to her liking. Letting out a sigh, Jenny was caught off guard to see Chuck standing beside her.<p>

"You scared the crap out of me" Jenny replied

"You went to Darren? Why?" Chuck asked not eager to get caught up in the pleasantries

"You know the whole jackass thing you do, that was it" Jenny pointed out

"Jenny, what did you do?" Chuck asked showing her that he wasn't playing

"Yes, I went to Darren" Jenny revealed "I went to talk to him about getting in contact with your mother" she said

"After I told you not to. I didn't want you to poke your head into my business" Chuck replied

"Yeah well, someone needed to. I couldn't just sit back and watch you be so miserable" Jenny reasoned

"Why do you even care?" Chuck questioned "I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself" he told her

"Everyone needs someone to look out for them, and you're not exception to that rule" Jenny said "I can tell by your attitude that it must've been a bust…" she said before Chuck quickly interrupted by holding up a key

"She sent a key" Chuck interrupted "It's apparently to her old apartment in Soho" he said as Jenny tried not to smile but was unable to

"That's great news. I mean you can move out of Nate's house now" Jenny smiled

"Yeah, I guess" Chuck shrugged "Did you…did you talk to her? My mom" he asked as Jenny looked at him for a moment to see a bit of hope in his eyes

"No" Jenny replied "Darren took care of everything" she said

"Well, I guess I should just be happy she's sent something for me" Chuck forced a smile. Noticing Eric's interview coming to an end, Jenny looked back to see Chuck looking down at the key as if it were more than just a simple key.

"If you haven't heard this…I think you're doing a great job. No one may say it or notice it, but I believe you will be that man you're striving to be. You just have to know that asking for help isn't a sign of weakness. It's a sign of a man willing to learn" Jenny smiled at Chuck before she walked over to join Eric on the dance floor, leaving Chuck to look down at the key that was once his mother's.

* * *

><p>In a matter of an hour, the wedding of the century had turned into the party of the century. The reception, in which one of Eleanor's lucrative clients had decided to host for the newlywed, was beyond any other event in the Upper Eastside. The finest of champagne flowed freely into numerous cups, top chefs in the country were serving up their best dishes, while the guest list was sure to make even Entertainment Tonight foam at the mouth just to obtain at least one interview of importance that evening. While Blair would usually marvel in the extravagance that was her usual life, she felt as if she was a spectator for the first time to her mother's new found love. A few glances over in Serena's direction had done little to upset her mood, but maybe if one would ask her tomorrow it'd be a different story .It had taken her some time, but Blair found as she looked at her mother dance with her newfound husband, that things were as they should be. Blair would be lying if she said that she was okay with the possibility of her parents never getting back together, but she'd be making progress to say that their happiness is what meant the most to her. A smile came to her face as she saw Cyrus spin her mother around, going straight into a dip, it was evident that they were in their own bliss. Getting a little a nudge on her shoulder, Blair looked over to see the biggest of smile on her father's face as she could tell that he most certainly proud of her.<p>

"I'm proud of you Care Bear" Harold smiled as he kissed Blair on the cheek

"Thank you" Blair smiled as it felt good to hear praise from her father for something that was difficult for her to do "I was almost going to go the other direction there" she laughed

"But in the end, you did the right thing. In impeccable fashion I might add" Harold smiled

"I want you both to be happy. I would love for it to be with each other, but I just want you both to be happy" Blair replied

"I'm always going to love your mother. She gave me you. We're always going to be a family, a dysfunctional one, but we're always going to be a family" Harold told her "You're a beautiful woman, who deserves the world, but you have to realize that in that world comes many different shades" he told his daughter before he looked up to see Dan walking towards them "Love is something that can't be defined nor can we control it, but then again you'd know something about that" he smiled as he signaled with his head for Blair to look over at her Prince Charming

"Mr. Waldorf" Dan greeted Harold before he extended his hand out to Blair "May I have this dance?" he asked before Blair looked back at her father

"Go ahead. I'll be around" Harold smiled as he slowly backed away. Putting her hand in Dan's, Dan lead Blair out on to the dance floor before wrapping his arms around her waist. Still trying to remain in control, Blair didn't want Dan to think for the slightest that he was getting to her. Picking up on her strong front, Dan just smiled to himself as it didn't matter either way to him because he still got to dance with her.

"You look gorgeous tonight. You look gorgeous everyday to be fair" Dan smiled before she gave him a look

"You've been dying to say that line, haven't you?" Blair laughed

"Yeah, I was trying to pick my moment" Dan smiled "But a fact is a fact. You, Blair Waldorf are gorgeous" he told her

"It's nice to hear you say it" Blair said "Did Max's contract not include dances?" she asked

"He's only covered to take photos with you, but I think I might burn those. I don't want to have photo evidence of the wedding of the century to be with you and some guy I picked to annoy you" Dan laughed

"So you admit your master plan. You'd suck at water boarding" Blair teased

"I guess tactics of war is something you'd have to teach me" Dan smiled as he spun her around then pulled her in close towards him

"Were you shocked today?" Blair asked

"Nope" Dan quickly replied

"At all. You weren't a little shocked?" Blair asked

"No" Dan simply replied "You like to think you're some evil warden, who is the be all to end all, but you're not. You've got a big heart, and you love your family. I would never fault you for being scared of losing a relationship that has only begun to develop. So I'm not shocked that you did what you did because that's the girl I love. That's the girl I'm madly in love with" he told her as Blair just laughed to herself

"Now you say it" Blair laughed "I basically make the biggest form of progression, and now you say it. You're horrible Humphrey" she laughed as she leaned in to kiss him. "I love you too" she said after breaking the kiss. "Now, I think you deserve to get lucky" she laughed as she lead him off the dance floor

"Really?" Dan asked "Because I didn't say that to just have sex with you because…" he began to say before Blair put her hand over his mouth.

"You love me. I love you. Now this is strictly about us scratching the itch…should I ask Max then?" Blair teased before Dan pulled her into a quick and playful kiss.

"I will be scratching you" Dan laughed as he broke the kiss "C'mon. I saw a spare room along the way" he said as he took the lead. Quickly walking past a few of their friends, Dan and Blair couldn't help but laugh with excitement for getting a golden opportunity to spend some quality alone time with each other.

**You know that I'm a crazy bitchI do what I want when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

**But you don't really give a shit**

**You go with it, go with it, go with it.**

**'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll**

Their bodies slammed up against the wall as both Dan and Blair ripped a each others clothes. With Eleanor Waldorf's wedding taken precedence at the hotel, finding a hotel room was easier than they could possibly imagine. They were both eager to get down to the sex that their clumsiness had managed to make their time together more eventful than they had anticipated. Falling on to the floor after rolling off the bed, Dan and Blair took a moment to laugh. Capturing her lips once again, Dan took his time in kissing her as if he wanted each kiss for the both of them to last. A short kiss. Then they fall into each other. Mouths open, tongues darting in and out. One of his hands on her waist, Dan pulled Blair's body into his. Dan's other hand cupping her face and neck as he began to massage her gently, which lead hem into another minute of furious kissing.

Pinning her hands back over her head, Dan smiled once more before placing yet another sweet kiss on her lips. Blair was excited to just be with Dan, but there was nothing that left her more eager than to be with Dan in the sexual sense. Tearing away from her lips, Dan lead a trail of kiss down to her neck as he furiously devoured her, which caused Blair to let a few moan escape her. Propping himself up on his forearm, Dan slid both his boxers and pants down while she pulled her panties down before he slid his throbbing manhood inside her. Capturing her lips with his, Dan savagely kissed her as she welcomed him to deepen the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Dan let out a sigh of pleasure as he rotated his hips, grinding against her in pure bliss. To them it was the perfect way to end their fun and games. Holding himself up on his arm, Dan made sure not to crush her small frame with his while he drove deeper with his full thrusts, grunting with each exertion. It had always amazed Dan how Blair had incredible control of her body, flexing her pelvic muscles to squeeze his shaft. Blair was relieved that they ended up on the floor because she was sure if they were in the bed, all they would hear would be sounds of the bed rocking under them as she groaned into his ear.

**You said "Hey,What's your name? "It took one look**

**And now I'm not the same**

**Yeah you said "Hey."**

**And since that day**

**You stole my heart**

**And you're the one to blame**

Finishing up her interviews with the press, Eleanor grabbed the tail end of her dress as she made her way back into the party. A smile came to her face as she finally took in what it meant to be a newly married woman once again, and she felt overjoyed to know that she had found love yet again. Looking over at Blair and Dan with their friends, Eleanor couldn't help but laugh at how silly they all were. Eleanor had known Blair's friends since they were toddlers, and she also knew the drama that they always found themselves in, but it was refreshing to see that for one event they could manage to be civil. Walking up behind her, Cyrus kissed Eleanor on the shoulder as he too took part in the scene that she found so touching. Just as the couple got lost in what would become their normal life, one of the staff members came over and tapped them both on the shoulder.

**(Yeah)And that's why I smile**

**It's been a while**

**Since every day and everything has**

**Felt this right**

**And now you turn it all around**

**And suddenly you're all I need**

**The reason why I smile**

Looking down at the paper for clarification, Chuck continued up the stairs before finally stopping front of the desired address. Observing the surroundings a bit, Chuck began to notice that it wasn't exactly the lavish luxury that he was use to, but it did put him closer to Victrola, and with the long nights that he spent down at the club it was sure to be an advantage. Digging in his pocket, Chuck took the key and opened up the door before entering inside. The place still remained furnished to what he guessed was his mother's furniture. Walking around the place, Chuck couldn't help but notice a picture of his mother at her college graduation. Picking the frame up, Chuck couldn't help but laugh to himself with how simple and normal his mother looked as she wore her New York University.

**(Yeah)And that's why I smile**

**It's been a while**

**Since every day and everything has**

**Felt this right**

**And now you turn it all around**

**And suddenly you're all I need**

**The reason why I smile**

"What is going on?" Eleanor asked as she followed the manager into his office.

"We were paged to retrieve you" The manager replied as she stood behind his desk

"Okay, what for? This is my wedding reception that I was hoping to enjoy" Eleanor asked finding his lack of explanation a bit annoying

"Yeah, c'mon. Can't business wait for at least next week" Cyrus teased "I would really like to enjoy being with my wife" he said as he rubbed Eleanor's back. Opening the door, the manager's attention turned towards the employee, who walked in with Rufus close behind which left Eleanor confused as to what was going on.

"Rufus, what are you doing here?" Eleanor asked with a half smile on her face as she could see an unclear expression on his face.

"Do you guys need a moment alone?" The manager asked

"What's going on?….will someone tell me that much?" Eleanor asked

"It's Alison" Rufus blurted out as Eleanor looked at him with a bit of confusion. Looking up at the anxiety that weighed heavy in the woman's face during the waning moment between them, tears filled Rufus's eyes as his hands began to shake. Taking in Rufus's response, Cyrus brought his hand back up to Eleanor's back as he rubbed her for support.

"Is she here?" Alison asked

"No" Rufus said shaking his head while tears fell from his eyes "She was involved in a car accident earlier this evening" he cried as Eleanor drew back in shock with her hands covering her mouth. Tears filled her eyes as her heart nearly fell to her feet. "She's dead" he went on to say before Eleanor broke down into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>MusicLyrics Used in Chapter:**

**Justin Bieber- Mistletoe**

**NLT- That Girl**

**Ingrid Michaelson- Can't Help Falling in Love**

**Avril Lavigne- Smile**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Questions<strong>

**-How are you guys feeling about the show so far on the Dair front?**

**Author's Note-**

**Dan- Early on I mentioned before this story in the series started, this story would be about Dan like FTB was about Blair. Dan as you know has so much pressure in his life, and has basically shouldered the responsibilities of it all. I wanted it all to come to fruition at this point because just when he thinks his world is simple and less complicated, yet another tragedy happens. I want to keep Dair continuing to overcome obstacles, and basically growing up as individuals. **

**Blair- She had her grown up moment, yay! I know she may have come across as a bit dramatic and extreme, but I wanted to show her in the state of being that little girl again where she was afraid of losing the new relationship with her mother. As you know, Dair separation was more of a joke of a separation because they were each dealing with their own issues and couldn't really be of use to each other since they disagreed. Overall, I wanted Blair to realize that just because Eleanor was getting married, it wouldn't affect her relationship with her mother.**

**Chuck/Jenny/Eric- I think this is setting up as a good triangle because Chuck and Jenny have this bond that is forming. I like how Chuck and Jenny advocate for each other now, and they hold each other accountable. I feel for Eric though, but I can't say he's out of the race for Jenny's heart. I think ultimately things will get interesting for these three, and interesting twist will bring Chuck further into the Humphrey's lives.**

**Georgina- I love her, plain and simple. She's good for plot points and to drive the story. Expect her craziness to reach a peak soon as the end is coming soon.**

**Carter- His girl will be showing up in the next chapter. So, for all of you Carter lovers, prepared to be shocked. Princess was basically a code for the girl he was watching as she has some ties to the Nicks family.**

**Katie- The mystery will end soon.**


	12. O, Bart Where Aren't Thou

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, and if I don't get a chance to say it "Happy Turkey Day". I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I look forward to your feedback.

Chapter Twelve- O Bart Where Art Thou

["_**Death does not concern us, because as long as we exist, death is not here. And when it does come, we no longer exist."]**_

There was no sleep in Brooklyn, Blair thought to herself as she looked out the window at the few specks of snow that began to fall. Blair hadn't a clue as to why a coined Beastie Boy phrase had rang so loudly in her head, but in the moment it appeared to fit. Everyone moved about in the small Brooklyn loft as all she could do was play hostess for such a somber event. At times Blair found herself over analyzing whether what she was wearing was appropriate for the days events or was she smiling enough to be a hostess or did she even belong at such an intimate gathering, questions plagued her left and right while no certain answer came to her. On the rare occasions, Blair would put the tray of food down on the counter to look on at the small Humphrey clan, and while they soldiered on through fake masks, Blair knew this was a tragic event that no one had expected. Although it was a mere group of people that came to give their condolences to the family at the family home before services, Blair knew it'd be hard to pretend to be fine just for the public's sake. Looking on from Jenny to a somber Rufus, Blair began to notice that the final member of the Humphrey bunch had managed to sneak off. Making her way out of the kitchen, Blair looked around the loft to eventually notice that Dan's bedroom door was cracked a bit so that she could get a good glimpse inside. Giving a weak smile towards a few of the guests, Blair walked over towards Dan's room to see the dark haired boy sitting on the edge of his bed, dressed in his finest suit. Slowly entering the room, Blair was surprised that Dan hadn't detected her presences yet, but could tell he was occupied with playing with the soccer ball that he held in his hands. Taking a seat beside Dan on the bed, Blair and Dan sat in silence for what felt like an eternity before he eventually turned to look at her.

"I haven't finished the programs" Dan told her in a weak voice "It took longer than anticipated to find the pictures, so that slowed up the printing. I should probably stop by the printers to make sure that we have them" he said

"I picked them up last night. You told me you had dropped them off, so I just picked them up after I left from here. Dorota is dropping them off at the church as we speak" Blair said as she ran her hand through his hair to comfort him "That's the benefit of being a control freak, I tend to take the bull by the horns" she laughed weakly

"And the driver?" Dan asked

"Henry will be driving to and from the church. I've taken care of it, you don't need to worry about anything" Blair replied as Dan looked at her for a moment before rising to his feet. Walking towards the window, Dan looked out at the snow as if something were speaking to him in silence before he finally turned back to look at Blair. Placing his soccer ball down on the floor, Dan propped himself up against the wall as he rested his head up against the cold bricks. "How are you?" she asked

"I'm as to be expected" Dan replied before turning to look at her "I'm fine" he sighed as Blair was unsure to question him any further on his claim of being fine. "Sixty" he then said causing a look of confusion on Blair's face "My mother has sixty people coming today. I didn't even know she knew sixty people" he replied "I'd say it was family, but my only family consists of Jenny and my dad. It's got to be friends, don't you think?" he asked as it began to puzzle him

"Maybe. Alison was charming, when she wanted to be" Blair replied

"I can understand twenty, I mean that's a number that's modest, but sixty leaves me puzzled" Dan told her

"We should go to the diner around the block. I think we have enough time, and I know you need some coffee in your system" Blair replied trying to brighten up her boyfriend in any way

"No, I'm good. I should get back to the guests. It's rude of me to sneak away, so I should get back to our sixty guests" Dan replied "Sixty can't possibly fit in this loft but the semblance of sixty seems to be present" he said

"You don't have to. I think it's perfectly understandable to take a moment for you" Blair said

"I've got a million things to do, and no time to do it" Dan said as he busied himself with cleaning minor items around his room as all Blair could do was look on her boyfriend

"Okay. Whatever needs to be done, we'll do them. Just make a list of what you need done, and I'll get started on them. I have to swing by the penthouse anyway, so I could do some things along the way" Blair told him as she got up from her seat. Looking at each other as the silence weighed heavily between them, Blair could see some sort of disconnect from Dan. "I'm here to help you" she said as she walked towards him before he slowly brought his hand up to caress her cheek.

"I know" Dan smiled weakly at her before he could hear the clinging of glasses come from within the living room. Turning to see his father pouring himself yet another drink, Dan let out a sigh before once again forcing a smile for his girlfriend. "I should get back" he replied

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll just head to the penthouse and just text me what you need" Blair told him before she pulled him into a hug. Standing together, Dan and Blair stayed in their embrace for a while as Dan took the moment to compose himself before finally breaking away. "I'll see you at the church" she said giving him a soft nudge on his hand before he turned to leave the room. Standing in the door way of his room, Blair looked on at Dan as he made his way up to his father to pry the drink away from Rufus. Zoning in on the interaction between Dan and Rufus, Blair couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness in the moment because it had seemed to be the child taking care of the parent. With much care and respect for his father, Dan made sure to be secretive of his intents to move his father into the bedroom so he could sleep off the alcohol that was in his system. Rufus hadn't been an alcoholic or known for it, but Dan knew that it was hitting his father harder than anyone because a heart that was still drenched with love for someone no longer here was hard to bare. A single tear rolled down her cheek as all Blair could feel in that moment was a sense of helplessness.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Breaking free of his kiss, Blair rolled onto her back with a delighted smile painted on to her face. Hearing his laughter, Blair looked over to see that Dan had the same laughter as she did. Sneaking away from the wedding, Blair had begun to wonder if they would be missed or even found out since they snuck into a spare bedroom, but at this point all Dan and Blair wanted to do was just spend this time together. For a moment the two just lingered in the moment as they laughed at anything and everything. Once the joke came to an end, Blair rolled back on top of Dan's bare chest before she looked on lovingly at the boy that had managed to entice so much emotion within her. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Dan swore that he could have this image of her in his head until the day that he died. Their relationship had caused damage for the one that was closest to her, and put an end to the infatuation he had for so long of the blonde it girl that had captured his heart at a young age. Never did Dan imagine that his happiness would be wrapped up in a person he once loathed to be around. Propping herself up on her folded arms on his chest, and in that moment they just stared at each other until Blair finally broke a smile.**_

_**"Ice capades" Dan spoke after moments of blissfulness "They scare me" he told her. Looking on at Dan with a bit of uncertainty, Blair was unable to contain her laughter as she rolled off of Dan.**_

_**"Okay, that was random" Blair said in between laughs**_

_**"I was trying to admit something about something about myself. I was opening up to my emotions" Dan joked**_

_**"That's not what I referring to, and you know it" Blair laughed "The ice capades? What is so scary about them?" she asked**_

_**"It's too scary how they smile and look all step ford wife-ish" Dan told her as she just shook her head with laughter**_

_**"That's supposed to be the appeal. They're happy, they're on ice, life's great" Blair replied**_

_**"It's cold. It was like they were trying to freeze us to death, and then kill us with the damn smiling. No one can smile or should smile for that long" Dan continued on with his rant**_

_**"That has got to be the weirdest confession ever" Blair laughed as she leaned close towards him "But I'll take it" she said before she leaned in to give him a quick kiss.**_

_**"I love how we managed to bend the rules with your mother" Dan laughed as he linked his hand with hers**_

_**"She said we couldn't have sex at the penthouse. She didn't cover the hotel aspects" Blair replied**_

_**"Because covering any place with a bed…" Dan began to say before Blair interrupted**_

_**"Or a wall. Or a desk. Or a table…" Blair listed the numerous objects they had sex on**_

_**"Point being is that I don't think she'll be thrilled to know that rooms that she's paid for weren't exactly provides for sexual escapades" Dan replied**_

_**"Don't say escapades because then I just think about you and the ice capades" Blair teased him**_

_**"She'll be pissed" Dan stated, hoping they could get back on topic**_

_**"She'll get over it" Blair sighed "My mother knows more than anyone that teenagers can't control urges. For her to think that, then that'd be presuming on her part" she said**_

_**"Or trust in us. I think she trusts that we will do right" Dan said**_

_**"Have we? Have all four times and the two memorable romps on the floor broken her trust?" Blair asked**_

_**"Yes!" Dan laughed**_

_**"All right then, she presumed and was proven wrong. Besides I don't see it as sex anymore, I used to but not anymore" Blair replied as she began to run her hand through his hair while looking on lovingly "I felt it before you even said it. I knew you loved me just by the way you kissed me" she said**_

_**"How so?" Dan asked**_

_**"A girl can tell. I mean I could feel it every time we touched" Blair said**_

_**"Then why pressure me to say it? Why not just be content with knowing?" Dan asked**_

_**"A girl still needs to hear it. I don't half ass on anything, and this relationship sure as hell won't be the first. You're going to work your ass off to keep me Dan Humphrey. I'm not some average girl" Blair teased him**_

_**"No, you are most certainly not" Dan smiled "Normally I'd see that as pushy, but for you…I see that as you" he told her**_

_**"Uh, thanks…I guess" Blair laughed unsure of how to take the statement**_

_**"I mean it. That's what I love about you. You challenge me in ways that I could never imagine" Dan told her**_

_**"As do you" Blair said**_

_**"So don't ever think that I just told you I loved you because I just wanted to appease you" Dan said "I love you so much so that I decided to try to get into Yale" he said as Blair's face beamed with happiness**_

_**"Are you kidding me?" Blair smiled "I mean are you being for real because I couldn't take it if you were joking on this one. Are you really going to try to get into Yale?" she asked**_

_**"I'm going to try" Dan told her before she pulled him into a kiss**_

_**"How? I know I'll regret asking this, but what about Brown?" Blair asked after breaking the kiss as the excitement within her grew by the minute**_

_**"Well, Coach Matthews can pull some strings with the alumni or at least he will try. As far as Brown, I just realized that if I couldn't handle being apart from you for two weeks, then I don't think four years would've sufficed" Dan told her as Blair just smiled at him**_

_**"You do know you gained major points for just applying to Yale, right?" Blair joked as he slowly rolled on top of her**_

_**"What kind of points?" Dan asked as he began to kiss her neck**_

_**"Points that I'm sure you're about to take full advantage of" Blair said as moans escaped her. Capturing his lips with hers, Dan began to lead a trail of kisses back down to her neck as he could only envision pleasuring her at every peak on her body. Just as Dan and Blair were well on their way to another possible hook up, Blair's phone began to vibrate. Breaking the kiss, Blair let out a groan of frustration as she could only guess that her mother had finally realized the two had snuck off.**_

_**"You should get it" Dan said as he rolled back over on his back while she crawled over towards the bed to get her phone off the nightstand**_

_**"So much for the points" Blair sighed as she opened the phone to answer**_

_**"Try to pro long as long as possible" Dan whispered towards her**_

_**"Yes, mother" Blair sighed**_

_**"If you're with Dan, don't say anything. Just remain calm" Eleanor quickly instructed her daughter**_

_**"Okay" Blair replied wearing a fake smile on her face to appease Dan**_

_**"Good" Eleanor told her daughter as she was glad that Blair obliged her wishes "There's been a car accident. Alison was involved, and she was pronounce dead on the way over to the hospital" she informed Blair as Blair just sat with the fake smile plastered on her face, but inside her body just froze with panic.**_

_**"Okay" Blair said after a few moments**_

_**"I need you and Dan to head over to the loft to tend to his sister. Rufus is with her, but Rufus wants to tell Dan. Can you do that?" Eleanor asked as silence once again surrounded them. Forcing the tears to go away as Blair looked at Dan resting so peacefully after their time together, Blair knew that it would all have been the calm before the raging storm that awaited the young man.**_

_**"Okay" Blair said once again as she faked a smile**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

* * *

><p>Looking up at the loft from where he stood, Chuck gripped on tight to his bouquet of flowers as he fought with the mental struggle that was going on in his head. Breathing out the cold air that filled his body, Chuck looked on at the puffs of air that escaped him. Hanging his head, Chuck began to walk the pavement as he thought to himself wondering why he even came in the first place. Glancing up at the loft once more, Chuck was caught off guard to see Jenny in her room. To the average bystander it may have looked like he was a peeping tom, but from his point of view, Chuck couldn't help but see the sadness that weighed heavily on the girls face as she went about the simple task of looking out the window. Hoping and praying that Jenny wouldn't look in his direction, Chuck appeared to find solace in looking at the girl while she had no clue of it. Tearing Chuck out of his reverie, Eric closed the door to the taxi before he adjusted his leather gloves to resist the cold chill that passed through. Turning his attention towards the young boy, Chuck figured it be pointless to fake a smile because Eric made it clear of what he thought about Chuck. Walking up towards Chuck, Eric looked on at the bouquet of flowers before he looked at Chuck.<p>

"What is this Chuck?" Eric asked

"I thought you were smart enough to realize that these…" Chuck held up the flowers "Are flowers" he then said

"No, I'm smart enough to realize that. What I meant to say is why do you have them here?" Eric asked

"You'll be happy to know that I've ran the idea of going up to the Humphrey loft to give them to the family as a form of condolences" Chuck said

"All of which you could do in a dream, but the reality is that you're the last person that should knock on their door. They have enough to deal with, and seeing a rapist isn't on that list of things to do" Eric replied as Chuck let out a chuckle to himself

"Look who's finally stepping into the big boy pants. I was beginning to think you weren't ever going to be like your father" Chuck replied "But you're wrong" he said hesitantly remembering not to make this about himself

"No, I think I'm right about you. I've always been right about you Chuck" Eric said "Everything and anyone you touch goes bad, I mean we both know the history. I'm just glad Jenny had a better outcome than Katie" he said

"Don't talk to me about Katie. You have no idea about Katie…" Chuck said with much anger in his voice

"I know that Katie would've been better off not knowing you. Katie is dead because of you….because she…" Eric began to say as he found it hard to even say the words

"Love. Katie loved me. That's the word you're trying not to say" Chuck concluded

"Just stay away from Jenny and her family. They have enough to deal with without you adding to the pile. Dan and Rufus can only keep their emotions in check for so long, but seeing you….that's asking too much of them" Eric told him before he turned to leave. Watching Eric enter the building, Chuck gritted his teeth as he wanted so much to put Eric in his place, but knew it'd only be due to his own selfish desire and not the overall good. Looking up at Jenny's bedroom, Chuck knew that he'd have to remain in the background. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Chuck walked over towards the closest trash can before tossing the flowers into the barrel.

* * *

><p>Sifting through the drawers at her desk, Eleanor feverishly looked through the piles of paper becoming frustrated by the minute. Slamming the drawer closed, Eleanor let out a groan off frustration as nothing seemed to be going her way this whole day. Leaning back in her chair, Eleanor closed her eyes for a second just trying to compose herself for the day. Eleanor's eyes fluttered open to take in her surroundings of being in her office, surrounded by computers and mock up designs and in that instance she felt like she was be suffocated. Getting up from her seat, Eleanor paced the floor as she ran her hand through her hair just trying to get a grip on her emotions. Stopping dead in her tracks, Eleanor felt tears well up in her eyes but she fought them head on to where she was able to gain control over her emotions. Looking on at her desk, Eleanor couldn't help but zone in on the card that was on her desk. Walking over towards the desk, Eleanor picked up the card to see that it read "Brookman Morgue" before she instantly thought back to that night.<p>

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Resting the back of her head up against the wall, Eleanor breathed in and out as she just tried to remain calm. Usually the idea of being in such a grime filled place such as the morgue would've scared her, but it just seemed like the norm was out the window for everyone. Closing her eyes, Eleanor felt the tear drop burn against her skin as fell to the floor like the many tears she had shed before arriving. Hearing the abrupt sound of the double doors opening, Eleanor looked over to see Cyrus trailing behind Dan. Pleading with the boy, Cyrus could do little to stop Dan from what appeared to be a mission for the boy. Wiping the tears away, Eleanor knew she had to get herself together because this was the last place that Dan needed to be.**_

_**"Dan. Dan, what are you doing here?" Eleanor asked cutting him off**_

_**"Where?" Dan asked completely disregarding Eleanor's question as Cyrus did all he could to catch his breath.**_

_**"Calm down. Let's take a moment, but calm down" Eleanor instructed Dan before she looked over at Cyrus "Where is Rufus? Blair? Jenny?" Eleanor asked Cyrus**_

_**"Rufus, he's….he's the same since we saw him last. Blair is with Jenny at the loft with Rufus" Cyrus informed her**_

_**"Okay" Eleanor replied still a bit in a shell shock of it all but she knew her main concern had to be on Dan "You don't need to be here. There are enough adults…" she began to tell him before he interrupted**_

_**"No, a family member has to identify the body and I'm here. I'm not going to wait around" Dan replied**_

_**"And that family member will be your father. Not you" Eleanor replied before the coroner came out the double doors.**_

_**"Do we have a family member for the deceased?" The coroner asked looking from Eleanor to Dan. Grabbing on to his hand, Eleanor held it for a moment just hoping that Dan would oblige her wish.**_

_**"You don't have to be the one to do this. Let Rufus…" Eleanor pleaded before Dan interrupted**_

_**"I have to" Dan replied before he let go of her embrace to look at the coroner "I'm family, and I'm here to identify the body" he told the coroner as he braced himself**_

_**"If you'll follow me, then we'll be able to get this over with" The coroner sighed as it wasn't his favorite part of the job, but he knew it was a task that needed to be done. Walking behind the coroner, Dan gave one final look back at Eleanor before he eventually made his way behind the double doors. Seeing the doors close behind him, Eleanor sobbed to herself before she turned to pull Cyrus into a hug.**_

_**"He's just a kid. He's just a kid" Eleanor cried as Cyrus rubbed her back**_

_**"I know. I know" Cyrus said in a soothing tone as he continued to rub her back while Eleanor cried.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Hearing Blair's voice break through her trance, Eleanor shook her head trying to rid herself of the high emotions she felt that night. Looking over at her daughter, Blair looked on with concern at her mother as she was unsure of how her mother was. Walking over to the bar, Blair quickly poured her mother a glass of water before guiding her mother over to the sitting area of her office. Handing her the glass of water once they were both seated, Eleanor sipped on the water slowly before she leaned forward to kiss Blair on the forehead.

"Where were you just now?" Blair asked with much concern on her face

"I was just…nothing, I was thinking" Eleanor brushed off "How was the family?" she asked

"About as well as to be expected" Blair sighed "Jenny is holding it together pretty well, Rufus is heartbroken, and Dan….he's just so put together" she relayed

"What do mean put together?" Eleanor asked with a bit of confusion

"He's just so blank and focused. Almost puts me in the mind of a zombie" Blair said as she laid back on the sofa "It's just heartbreaking to see that whole family deal with this" she sighed

"Well you've done a good job of being there. I'm proud of you" Eleanor smiled weakly

"Being there isn't getting me anywhere. I can't take away the pain of what this is doing to their family, I mean isn't the concept or the ideology of being there for someone during this type of tragedy suppose to be to take away the pain?" Blair questioned "I have sat up late with Jenny, provided boxes of tissues, and listened; but still I have done nothing" she told her mother

"Sometimes being there for someone is complicated because you still have that urge to make things right, but sometimes being there can mean more in ways unseen" Eleanor reasoned

"I hope" Blair sighed "He was finally starting to be happy" she said letting a smile come to her face "Do you know he said he loved me. For the longest I had been hoping and praying that he would say it, and he finally says it…then this happens. I wanted to hear those words so badly from him because in my heart of hearts, I know I love him, I know that I'm thankful that Dan came into our lives, but now….I just wish he would've said those words to the one person, who probably wanted to hear them more than I did" she began to tear up "Now he'll never get that chance, and that…that scares me because he's too good of a person to have that type of regret" she cried before Eleanor quickly put her glass down on the table then slid over beside Blair

"Listen to me. Hey, listen to me" Eleanor said as she tucked away strands of hair away from Blair's face

"I don't know what to do? I don't know what to say? And I'm so angry because I want to do something, I want to say the words that will make him realize that things will be okay" Blair cried

"You've done all you can do, and you have to continue doing all you can do. There is no scheme in this world that can bring her back, and if there was, I'd be on board, if not cheering you on whole heartedly to take away the pain that this loss is causing that family. So continue to say the words, and continue to be there because that makes all the difference" Eleanor told her daughter as she brought her into a hug while she stroked Blair's head "That's all we can do" she told her daughter as tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Throwing water on her face, Blair looked up at her image in the mirror as she could only remember a time where looking at herself in the mirror was something she was unable to do. Grabbing a towel, Blair wiped the water off of her face before tossing the towel into the bin along with all the other dirty towels that Dorota would soon collect. It had only been short of four years ago that Blair remembered feeling like this on the day that they had to lay one of her dearest friend to rest. At times when she closed her eyes, Blair could remember so vividly of how that moment felt and the ultimate rift it caused between the remaining four that her friend, Katie, had left behind. Closing her eyes, Blair forced herself to go back to that moment as if she were hoping for an answer to the future she felt trapped in as mourning her friend was still a constant struggle.<p>

_**[Flashback]**_

_**"You all sit with heavy hearts, and begrudgingly have to accept the fact that this person will no longer be a physical entity of your world. Just know that while Katie may lay lifeless, her spirit and the lives she's touch still live. You keep her alive in your hearts. You keep her alive in the memories you keep of her. You keep her alive in the words you use to describe her. She will always live if you continue on with her spirit" Jim Sparks spoke of his daughter as Blair, Serena, Nate, and Chuck sat with the echoes of tears coming from all of them.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Abruptly tearing her away from her thoughts, Blair looked down at her phone to see that it was Carter calling her. Immediately grabbing the phone, Blair quickly answered the phone.

"I can't go" Carter quickly replied as he sat at the bar dressed in his suit

"Why not?" Blair asked as she let out a sigh

"It's a funeral, and I don't do funerals" Carter replied before the bartender handed him a playing card for him to place his bets

"I'm aware of that, but I think if anyone should be there, it should be his best friend" Blair said

"I thought you were his best friend. You're the one that sleeps with him, and laughs at his jokes" Carter replied

"I don't laugh at his jokes" Blair said "You do, you laugh" she said as a moment of silence came between them.

"I don't do funerals" Carter sighed

"I know, but today you have to" Blair replied surprising Carter with how understanding she was being

"Then I will. Today I will, for Dan" Carter agreed before they mutually ended the phone call. Looking on at his phone for a bit longer, Carter placed the phone on top of his betting card before he ran his hand through his hair. "What would you do Princess?" he said to himself as he stared at the phone. It had been an abrupt ending to a relationship that never quite existed, but Carter found himself missing the girl that had been dubbed Princess. Opening up his phone, Carter knew that he had to find his Princess once again to get him through the day.

**I have called you children, I have called you is their to answer if I'm the only one?**

**Morning comes in paradise, morning comes in I must obey, still I must invite.**

Getting out of the first limo, Blair greeted the other guests as she scanned the area in search of Dan. Filing in to the church, Blair became nervous that Dan had somehow decided to escape the festivities without her realizing it. Noticing Blair's silent frantic, Carter got Blair's attention before he signaled as to where her boyfriend was. Standing off on the hill, Dan looked on at all the plots with the names of faces he'd never know, just thinking that his mother was about to a part of the unknown faces. Turning back, Dan looked on with surprise as he watched the number of sixty grow as people walked into the church, and for the life of him sixty just seemed astonishing to a life he thought his mother lead. Walking up towards Dan, Blair gave Dan a weak smile before she reached out to grab his hand. Tearing his attention away from the numerous people he had no memory of that were apparently here on Alison's behalf, Dan followed behind Blair as they made their way inside the church.

**If there's anything to say,**

**If there's anything to do,**

**If there's any other way, **

**I'll do anything for you.**

Walking down the aisle, Dan could see Serena sitting off in the corner of the church with Eric while Jenny sat at the front with Rufus. It was a bit shocking to see Nate amongst the group, but Dan knew that Nate was here on behalf of the sports program of St. Judes to offer his condolences, but what left Dan even more stunned was to see Bart Bass standing along the side of the church with tears welled up in his eyes as if he knew his mother. With a puzzled look on his face, Dan took his seat beside his father and sister before Blair sat beside him, giving Dan a heart warming smile, Jenny braced herself as she knew emotions were bound to run high. Turning his attention to the front of the church, Dan still sat in state of shock as he gave one final glance to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him, and like before, Bart stood there weeping for his mother. With tears welled up in his eyes, Dan began to feel like the concept of death was finally starting to kick in for him as he looked on at his mother's casket.

**I was dressed embarrassment I was dressed in you had a part of me, will you take your time?**

**Even if I come back, even if I there some idea to replace my life?**

**[Janet Smith; Alison's Co-Worker]**

"Ali always managed to keep things light and funny. That's just how she was. There was never a day that I didn't come to work, and think that I wasn't going to have a great day because I was sure that Ali would see to it. Ali always put other before herself not because it was easier, but because that's just who she was. She was a great and caring person, and I just hate that I won't see her face come Monday morning, but I know that she's in a better place. I know she's up there telling people to keep it light and funny" Janet spoke of her co-worker before she made her way down the steps to give her condolences to Dan, Rufus, and Jenny.

**[Hal Garcia; Alison's Running Partner]**

"She always pushed herself. I remember I used to tell her that you can't finish a marathon in four minutes, but if you pace yourself than maybe you can finish it and remember the run. Ali never understood what I was talking about, but I think along the way she began to realize that if she paced herself…it all made sense. Ali trained the way she lived her life, if she kept working to improve then somewhere along the line she'd get it right" Hal Garcia said as he gave a smile towards Dan, who could barely make eye contact with the man.

**[Jill Thompson; Alison's Co-Worker]**

"Janet all ready told you how much fun it was to work with Ali, and I'm here to add to the sentiment that it was just that fun. I remember I was having a hard time working my scanner, so as usual my line was the longest. People in line started to get upset, and Alison walks over at tells the person I was checking out to mark her calendar because Christmas was today. I don't know why I thought that was so funny, but it still makes me laugh because she took an incident that could've been bad and made it funny. Of course Ali ended up having to pay back on the painting she just gave away to the woman, but Ali didn't mind because she said she'd pay again just to get that ugly painting out of the store" Jill said with a bit of laughter of the memory of her friend while other's joined in. Hearing the minimal sounds of laughter, Dan looked around to observe the smile on people's face and yet again he could put no name to the very people he was looking at.

**Like a father to impress, like a mother's morning dress**

**If you ever make a mess, I'll do anything for you.**

**[Sam Clark; Alison's Best Friend]**

"Ali was a pistol. Always was, and always be. That's just who she was. She was the only friend I've ever had, and this is coming from a girl, who belongs to a Catholic household all while being a lesbian" Sam told everyone as tears welled up in her eyes "She's my strength, and….I don't think I would be the person I am without Ali in my life" she cried. Sitting still, Dan felt as if he was trapped in a moment of time as he listened on to the testaments to his mother's character.

**[David Miller; Alison's Boyfriend]**

"I think that it goes without saying, Alison was a beautiful person that lived a beautiful life. I love her more than life itself, and I think about what our life could've been together and I just feel like I never get that chance of having that amazing she talked about" David spoke as he gripped on tight to the side of the podium to control his emotions. The tension rose in the room as David spoke, which caused Dan to feel as if he had to make sure that his father was able to weather the storm that knew that the love of his life, loved someone else the way he wanted her to love him.

**I have called you preacher, I have called you you have a father or if you haven't none.**

**[Christine and Lucky Adam's; Alison Neighbor kids]**

Watching the little boy, who looked the age of ten, guide his sister up on the stage; Blair gripped on tight to Dan's hand as she could only expect the worse. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked on in disbelief at the little boy with his sister, and for the life of him, Dan could only imagine the two children as mere images of him and Jenny.

"Ms. Alison was the best neighbor we've ever had. She always played with me, and would play dress up with me. When I was getting picked on, Ms. Alison made sure that no one would make fun of me anymore. I don't quite understand why Ms. Alison won't be around anymore, but I hope that she'll come back some day" Christine Adam's, the little girl, spoke as the crowd admired her fond wishes of Alison as if she was the cutest kid on earth. Gritting his teeth as he choked back the tears, Dan prepared himself for what he was about to hear next as the boy took to the podium to make his farewell

"I'm going to Miss Ms. Alison because she was like a second mom to me. She's helped my family out so much that I just came to see her as part of the family. I'll always remember this past Thanksgiving, in which for the first time my family was able to be around our own little put together family. Holidays in Hudson aren't always the greatest, but with Ms. Alison, she always made it something to look forward to with David and her. I'm always going to miss you Ms. Alison and I know that you're in heaven now" Lucky Adam's, the little boy, said as he and his sister walked down to touch the casket.

**I'll do anything for you, **

**I'll do anything for you,**

**I'll do anything for you, **

**I'll do anything for you**

**I did everything for you,**

** I did everything for you,**

**I did everything for you,**

** I did everything for you,**

**I did everything for you, **

**I did everything for you. **

"And now, words from Alison's son, Dan Humphrey" The pastor said as everyone's attention went towards Dan. Staring on at the casket, Dan had seemed lost in a trance before he felt Blair nudge him a bit on his hand. Taking a moment to take it all in, Dan slowly rose from his seat before looking back to see Eleanor staring back at him. For a moment, Dan stood exchanging a lost look on his face with Eleanor before turning towards the podium. Making his way up on to the stage, Dan pulled his notes out of his pocket as he began to open up the folded pages to spread them out on the podium. Taking in the somber, yet hopeful emotions of the crowd, Dan couldn't help but have this urge inside of him. Dan knew that he was sad about his mother's death, but an urge inside of him just wouldn't go away as he looked around to see the few familiar faces that he recognized.

"My name is Dan; I'm Alison's son…" Dan started off reading from his notes before he looked up to see eager eyes staring back at him, just waiting for him to share his memories of his mother "My mother was…she was. My mother was a great human" he forcibly told the crowd as he tried so hard to make the words sound genuine. Staring out into the crowd, Dan's attention once again went back to the little boy with his sister as all he could do was just see images of Jenny and him. Detecting that something wasn't right with Dan, Blair became uneasy as she like everyone else grew anxious for following words. Giving her mother a slight glance, Blair felt as if she was torn between helping Dan and letting him reveal his thoughts. Maybe he needed to struggle through this so he could finally say what he felt? Blair thought to herself as she sat on pins and needles while everyone else looked on with confusion by the long pause. "My mother was…." he said once again as tears fell down his face with the memories that he had heard from the unknown faces played back in his mind. "My mother was never there" he finally worked up the courage to say, which caused a shock within the crowd. "I wish I could stand here, and tell you about my Thanksgiving with her like Christine and Lucky Adams. I wish I could say she was my best friend like Sam Clarke. I wish that I could tell you stories about the love my parents had for each other like David Miller had for my mother, all while she was married. I wish I could say that I enjoyed journey of the run of being a teen with my mother like Hal Garcia. I wish I could say that my mother stuck up for me like Janet Smith, but as I stand here, all I can tell you was that I was never privileged to those memories" he said through gritted teeth as his anger became more apparent with every word he spoke about his mother. Rubbing her head, Blair knew that it could only get worse from here.

"Dan, why don't you come with me outside?" Carter whispered to his friend as he made his way to the front

"No, I'm good" Dan disregarded Carter's suggestion as he began to take a moment to think to himself, unable to control the thoughts that were coming to him.

"Dan, go with Carter" Rufus told his son

"How can you sit here, and be okay with this? The man that my mother left you for is here, in this church, talking about a life he wanted to have with her. What part of that is okay!" Dan questioned his father angrily as he stared at his father. "No, I'm not going outside. Everyone got their chance to speak, and share their moments. I want to share mine with everyone so they can know Ali" he said before Blair got up from her seat to walk towards Dan "Here's an update for everyone, her name is Alison!" he yelled

"That's enough!" Blair snapped at Dan "You won't do this now or here, this is not the place" she told him

"Not the place? This is the perfect place, I got sixty people and plus that know Ali, also known as Alison Humphrey" Dan replied

"C'mon, let's get you out of here" Blair said grabbing on to Dan's hand before he avoided her touch

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Dan yelled as he took in everyone's concerned faces "Something is wrong with her. She's wrong" he said before he slowly made his way down from the stage. Unable to take everyone's knowing stare, Dan made a quick beeline for the door as it all just became too much for him. Following behind Dan, Eleanor tried to speed up her pace to keep track with the boy as Rufus caught up to them both outside of the church.

"Dan, where are you going?" Rufus asked his son as he tried to hail down Henry to come pick him up

"Some place other than here" Dan replied growing impatient with the wait

"You need to pull yourself together, and pay respect to your mother. This is not how you were raised…" Rufus said before Dan quickly interrupted

"Spare me the lecture. I of all people don't need a lecture" Dan reasoned

"Dan, just come back inside?" Eleanor asked the boy as he gave up hope of Henry coming around

"No, I'm not going back inside" Dan replied just as Blair came out. Staring at her for a moment, Dan contemplated running to his love as he wanted to envision telling her all that upset him, but Dan just wouldn't allow himself to be vulnerable in his state of anger "I've got to get out of here" he said as he began to walk away while loosening up his tie. Running after him in a hurry, Blair did all she could to catch up with him but with each stride Dan took, he was further and further away.

"Dan. Dan. Dan" Blair pleaded for him to stop "Will you talk to me?" she asked as tears streamed down her face. Hearing her cry stopped him dead in his tracks as he turned back slowly to see the brunette. "Let me help you. You don't have to go through this alone. It's okay to be angry, but just let me…" she began to say before he interrupted

"I don't want your help!" Dan yelled "I love you, but I don't want your help! I just want to be left alone. Can you do that for me? Can you leave me alone?" he angrily told her as he slowly backed away and set forth to continue his mission to get away as far as he could.

* * *

><p>Making his way down the street, Chuck took in the newfound scenery of the neighborhood he'd be staying at. It wasn't an ideal place to be, but Chuck was determined to make the most of his new situation. After a long day of attempts of cleaning up his apartment, Chuck grew anxious for a stiff drink. It had been quite some time before Chuck had enjoyed nice vodka on the rocks, but with the stinging words of Eric still playing in his mind, he was sure that a little dose of alcohol would be enough to take away the pain. Opening the door to the local bar, Chuck relieved himself of his gloves as he made his way over towards the bar while honky tonk music played in the background. Surprised to see Dan of all people sitting at a bar stool, Chuck reluctantly took a seat beside Dan as it fascinated him as to why Dan would be in a bar, when he was supposed to be laying his mother to rest in the cemetery. Noticing Chuck's appearance, Dan couldn't help but laugh in disbelief as his day was only getting worse by the minute.<p>

"I would say drinks are on me, but I don't have that type of cash flow anymore" Chuck said as the bar tender put his drink in front of him before he looked over to see Dan drinking whiskey "You've had a hell of day to be doing whiskey in the afternoon" he then stated

"Can we sit and not exchange words? I mean I don't like you, can't stand you to be honest. So let's just sit in a bar, and enjoy the drinks" Dan stated as Chuck laughed to himself in disbelief as to why he even tried to be nice to Dan.

"Why do I even try?" Chuck chuckled to himself as he took a sip of his drink "I mean there must be some bulletin going around, where it states Chuck is a scumbag" he said

"No, I think you do that all on your own" Dan griped

"And why do you think that? Why would I put myself in that position to be hated by the likes of you and even the littlest van der Woodsen" Chuck asked before Dan knocked back his drink

"I'm not going to sit here, in a bar, and play woe is me with you because at the end of the day, all you'll ever be is a spoiled trust fund kid, who had the audacity to rape my baby sister" Dan replied "I mean tell me, are you that desperate for sex that you would rape a girl. What type of sick son of bitch do you have to be, to rape a kid?" he snarled at Chuck. Spinning the liquid around in his glass, Chuck had finally reached his breaking point the more he took in Dan's insults. Immediately lashing out at Dan, Chuck quickly grabbed Dan as he bum rushed him into the wall. Shoving Chuck off of him, once Dan was given enough space, Dan gave Chuck two quick punches to Chuck's face that caused him to fall back on the table. Dan quickly approached Chuck to continue his beating of the smug punk before Chuck quickly hit Dan with three straight punches to the side of his face. Falling to the floor, Dan did his best to regain control, but found Chuck's movement to be too quick for him to gain the upper hand in the fight. Laying yet another round of punches on Dan, Chuck took some slight enjoyment in finally getting Dan back with the brutal beating he placed on him early on in the year. Rolling on top of Chuck, Dan was able to get the control back as he got in a few punches to Chuck's face. Looking on at the brawl between the boys, the bar tender quickly grabbed his bat and did his best to get in between the two boys. Pulling Dan off of Chuck, The bartender threw Dan across the room before the cops finally entered the bar to see the two boys. Blood spilled from their lips as they glared at each other, Dan and Chuck both still wanting to get in a few more hits as the anger between them ran on an extreme high.

"All right boys, how about we take a little trip down to the jailhouse" The cop smiled as he placed his hand on Dan's shoulder before the other cop walked over towards Chuck to handcuff him.

* * *

><p>With the drama of the funeral dying down, Blair did all she could to make sure that everyone had rid themselves of the lasting impression Dan left behind. Gathering back at the Waldorf penthouse for a small get together with everyone that knew Alison, Blair sat at the bottom of the staircase, busying herself with trying to get a hold of Dan but found that his cell phone was turned off. Letting out a sigh of frustration as the mini hell she was going through seemed to be unbearable, Blair did all she could to keep herself together as the tears rolled down her face. Resting her head up against the banister of the rails on the stairs, Blair just hoped that Dan would come walking through those elevator doors to reveal his ultimate pain, so the couple could finally deal with what's going on with him. Blair knew and saw the pain that was in Dan's eyes as he spoke, but she never saw Dan become this dark before. Many times he had tried to truly open up about his mother, but never had he completely let her in the way she had wanted him to. Growing tired of being in the depressing atmosphere, Blair got up from her seat and headed upstairs towards her bedroom. Just as Blair walked down the hall to her room, Blair was quickly met by Serena coming out of the bathroom. Coming to a stand still, Blair and Serena looked on at each other unsure if the other was going to strike first.<p>

"Have you gotten a hold of Dan?" Serena asked as she broke the silence between them "I mean since it was obvious that he was upset at the church" she quickly explained

"No, I haven't been able to get a hold of him. He turned his cell phone off, which isn't exactly a shocker" Blair sighed

"I didn't think I could see such an eventful funeral. I mean all those times we used to talk about our dislike of how things were with our parents….it's strange to see with someone else" Serena said as she looked down at the gathering while Blair was unsure of whether to engage in conversation with her friend.

"Yeah well, Dan and Alison weren't exactly the shining example for a perfect mother and son relationship" Blair replied "I know he may seem to have it together, but I think this has hit him harder than Rufus or Jenny, and the sad thing is that I don't know what I can do to help him" she said

"I'm sure you will think of something" Serena replied hesitantly as it was still hard for Serena to entertain the thought of her ex best friend and her ex boyfriend as a working couple.

"Today seemed like a page out of history" Blair sighed "It was like we were vividly right back where we were four years ago" she said

"Yeah, I thought I was the only one that was thinking that" Serena laughed to herself "Sometimes it becomes so unreal that she's not here because I feel like her spirit still lives with us" she told Blair

"Like her dad said, keep her alive by her spirit" Blair smiled to herself "I had thoughts of going out to the cemetery, but I don't think I can do that. It's too hard, and when I think about the circumstances of how it all went down….I'd feel like I'd spitting her face by morning her" she said

"We were young. We were stupid, but I don't think she hates us for it" Serena replied

"Well, I guess that's something we'll always have to carry. If there's one thing I learned from Alison and Dan's relationship, it's the things you didn't do that will always be remembered" Blair replied

"I can personally agree with that statement" Serena replied as she looked over at Blair with sadness in her eyes as the two girls looked at each other with a deathly silence surrounding them. "Before I forget" she said as she pulled an envelope to hand over to Blair "I didn't think earlier would've been a good time to give this to you, but since we've managed to be civil for the span of five minutes" she said as Blair opened up the envelope to look on at the contents. "Looks like I'm one step closer to getting out" she then added as Blair looked over at Serena.

"Congrats" Blair said

* * *

><p>Taking the rag to wash away some of the blood from his lip, Chuck rinsed out the blood into the sink before finally giving himself a final look. Though he had swollen lip, Chuck was glad that he had least nailed Dan a few times on the jaw that it made Dan constantly tend to it. Turning back to head to his side of the jail cell, Chuck took a seat on the bench before resting his head up against the cold brick wall. The throbbing feeling of his bruises, Dan let out a sigh of frustration as he just couldn't believe his turn of events. For the most part, Chuck wasn't upset with Dan for pissing him off at the bar, but a part of him was amused to know that Dan wasn't so squeaky clean as he thought. On his quest to become a better person, Chuck found that he endured more ridicule than normal, and he had to take a stand or else he was going to lose his mind. Glaring over in Chuck's direction, Dan hated that he had to be stuck in the same area as Chuck Bass.<p>

"I'm sorry" Chuck told Dan as Dan just laughed to himself

"Your sorry means nothing to me" Dan replied

"I knew it wouldn't, but figured that's what was the respectable thing to do was. I could give a damn about what you think about me because at the end of the day, you're no better than me" Chuck told him

"Chuck, even on my worst days I'll be better than you" Dan quickly retaliated

"Why? Because I raped your sister….I got news for you, I didn't do it. I didn't rape your sister, and you can ask Jenny because she'll tell you that I didn't do it" Chuck told him with much anger in his voice. A moment of silence came between the two boys as Chuck felt a sigh of relief knowing that the secret was finally out, but at the same time he felt guilt for bringing more attention to a time in Jenny's life that she was so desperately trying to forget. Closing his eyes for a moment, Dan rested his head against the wall.

"Do you have family Chuck? I mean is there anyone in your life that you know you would lay down your life for because of the simple fact that you're supposed to protect them?" Dan asked as Chuck just sighed in annoyance, knowing Dan was probably going to say something involving an insult

"Do you have a point in this Humphrey?" Chuck replied

"With that said devotion to protect someone, you have the responsibility to make sure that who they associate with isn't a bad influence on said person…" Dan said before Chuck let out a groan

"Oh, c'mon with it Humphrey! I don't need you beating around the bush with your snide remark. Beat the damn bush, and be done with it" Chuck replied

"I know. Jenny told me that you didn't do it" Dan said

"Well, who'd ever think something of value would come out of your mouth" Chuck said wearing a weak smile

"But that doesn't change anything" Dan replied as he took the back of his head off the wall

"It changes everything. I'm not this proclaimed rapist you make me out to be" Chuck replied

"Yeah, but you're someone I don't want around my sister. No matter if you raped her or didn't rape her….you might as well have raped her yourself" Dan said in the coldest of voice "Because I think about the fact that you knew that she was raped by someone else, the fact that you took her somewhere that put her in direct danger, the fact that you think you're some saint because you didn't rape her…you're far from it" he said as he looked on at Chuck as if he were disgusted with him.

"I never meant…" Chuck began to say before Dan interrupted

"You don't care! All you care about is Chuck Bass. Chuck Bass this, and Chuck Bass that. You can sit here and say you never meant, but it happened. My sister's first time was with some asshole, who doesn't have the decency to treat a woman with respect. So what you never meant to do, it happened. She's my sister, my family, someone that I vow to protect from the moment I wake to the moment I fall to sleep, and while she was in your care, she was sexually assaulted. You may not get the family aspect, but she's all I have and it kills me to know that while she was being attacked, no one or myself was there to help her. I hate myself because I didn't protect her, and you will never understand that because you never meant to" Dan ranted "So if I'm an ass to you it's because I hate you. I hate that you let this happen to her, so in my mind you might as well have been the one" he told Chuck with sincere emotions behind his word that only Chuck could understand. Nothing much could be said between the two boys as it all came to head as to why they both didn't like each other. Normally Chuck could care less as to why Dan didn't like him, but when it came to what happened that regrettable night, Chuck felt as if nothing he could say would ever clear him for the lack of responsibility. Tearing the boys out of their intense stare at each other, the guard opened up the cell.

"Daniel Humphrey. You're bail has been posted, you're free to go" The guard called out as Dan got up from his seat and walked out of the cell leaving Chuck behind. Grabbing his items that were confiscated from the clergy, Dan was more than anxious to head back to the loft, where he knew no one would be. Heading up the hallway, Dan was surprised to see Bart Bass sitting in the waiting area as if he was waiting for him. Immediately rising to his feet once he saw Dan, Bart quickly put his phone away as he walked up towards Dan.

"You got everything?" Bart asked as Dan looked at him with confusion on his face.

"Did they make a mistake? Were they supposed to let Chuck out?" Dan asked

"No, I bailed you out. I have friends in the police department, and they informed me of Chuck being brought in along with a Dan Humphrey" Bart told him

"So why bail me out?" Dan asked

"Well, I figured you've had a tough enough day. Anger got a little out of control, and you did something you wouldn't normally do" Bart justified

"Yeah, maybe so" Dan skeptically agreed "I'm sorry about hitting your son. Tempers flared, and it just got out of control" he apologized

"Chuck has a habit of getting himself in trouble, and staying in trouble" Bart sighed "But part of being an adult is about taking responsibility for your own actions, and that's a lesson my son has to learn" he said

"So then why bail me out? I made the same mistake" Dan asked

"Like I said, you've had it rough today" Bart said

"I greatly appreciate you bailing me out, I fully intend to pay you back the money" Dan said as he reached to grab his wallet

"Dan…" Bart said as Dan skimmed through his wallet

"I don't want your money" Dan quickly replied "I appreciate the gesture, but I don't want to owe you anything. I will pay this money back" he told Bart

"And I love the fact that you have that determination. That will get you far in life" Bart smiled "But consider this repayment to all the great business Eleanor sends my way. We take care of each other in the Upper Eastside. You've heard the motto, it's not what you know, and it's who you know" he told Dan before his cell phone began to ring. "Do you need a ride back to your house?" he then asked as he did his best to ignore the call

"No, I'm good" Dan replied as Bart adjusted his tie

"I hope to see you around Daniel" Bart said as he extended his hand out towards Dan. Confused as to what he should do, Dan did the only thing that made sense before he shook Bart's hand.

* * *

><p>As the reception began to dwindle down, Carter prepared to call it a night as nothing else seemed to spark any more drama. On occasion, Carter would look over to see Blair doing all she could to make the guests feel comfortable in her home, but he could see so clearly that she was completely worried about her boyfriend. Carter wished that he could've been able to help Dan's family, but he couldn't help but have the overwhelming urge to be at a sports bar. Throughout the day, Carter had checked in to the sports line to see what teams were favored as guaranteed money. Though he hated knowing that Dan was in his own personal hell that Carter had a bit of assistance with, but Carter knew that there was little he could do to help and he was fine with that. Looking down at his phone, Carter was alarmed to see that his phone was buzzing with information on the girl that was dubbed Princess to him for code. Looking on closely at the moving dot that was on the tracker that Nikki had provided him with, Carter felt as if his heart was racing as close as the dot came to his current location. The elevator doors opened up to reveal the brunette.<p>

"Hi, I must be at wrong address. I'm looking for Dan Humphrey. I came in a little late; my flight got snowed in last night, which leads to me staying at some seedy motel. The only flight available out of Ohio was at one in the afternoon, hence why I couldn't make it to the funeral, which I'm sure Dan will hate me for" The girl babbled before she began to realize that she was just saying anything that popped into her head "I'm sorry. I do that a lot, the whole babbling thing" she apologized as smile came across her face that only made Carter's heart melt

"Which explains why I couldn't locate you" Carter said without realizing

"What?" The girl asked not hearing what he had told her

"Nothing. Nothing" Carter quickly replied "You know Dan?" he asked

"Yeah, we've only grown up together. Heard the news about Alison and I came back" The girl said "He hasn't talked about me, has he?" she asked

"No, I can honestly admit that he hasn't. He's had his share of girl problems, so adding another to the mix and he'd be in the insane asylum. Though if I knew your name, it might jog my memory" Carter smiled

"Vanessa Abrams" Vanessa replied as Carter smiled back at her, finally glad that he could meet his Princess in real life.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night, when Dan found himself sauntering up the staircase of the penthouse. A bottle of whiskey hung from his hand as each step that he took became a mental strain with concentration being so hard to obtain. Leaning up against the wall outside of Blair's bedroom, Dan took a moment to compose himself before he slowly entered the bedroom. Normally at this time of night, Blair would be tucked away in her bed, fast asleep; but this time was different. Blair sat up on the edge of her bed, gripping on tight to her pillow as some form of object to keep her sanity in tact. Once he walked into her room, Blair's face lit up with relief as she was glad that he had finally made some sort of contact with her since this morning. Blair's facial expression quickly changed once she saw the bottle of whiskey that was in his hand. Immediately getting up from her seat on the bed, Blair tossed her pillow back on the bed before she cautiously walked towards Dan.<p>

"Where've you been?" Blair asked

"Out" Dan quickly replied

"Okay, I understand that. It would've been nice if you would've been here, I know this was a hard day for you…" Blair said before Dan quickly interrupted

"I don't want to talk about my day. I'm so sick of talking about my day" Dan groaned "I thought I would come back and we could spend some time together" he staggered through his words before he gave her a cunning smile.

"Don't do that. I'm not about to have sex with you while you're clearly drunk" Blair replied

"I'm not drunk. I'm free and lively" Dan laughed to himself

"You're in pain" Blair told him

"So you think. I've gotten my clarification, and now I'm all right. Dandy to be exact" Dan laughed

"God" Blair sighed "This isn't funny!" she shouted "I don't know if you recognize the chain of events, but your mother died. While I understand your frustrations…" she said

"I'm not frustrated" Dan sighed

"I can't seem to shake the last conversation I had with her. A conversation, in which she was so eager to talk to you. A conversation, in which she heard you win King of the Ball and I swear to it that she sounded so proud to be a part of your celebration, even if it was through a computer screen" Blair rambled on

"Wait, what?" Dan asked "How was she a part of my celebration through a computer screen? Why did she even call you?" he asked

"I was watching the live video feed of the Snowflake Ball from my hotel room. She called me because you were avoiding her calls, all of which I understand, but she cared…" Blair said as tears streamed down her face while she spoke "Believe me, I understand why you feel the need to pin up your anger, but you've got to feel something about your mother" she pressed

"I'm not doing this" Dan said as he wiped away the welled up tears that were trying "I refuse to do this" he said as he shook his head. Dropping the bottle of whiskey, Dan quickly turned around and made his way out of her bedroom while Blair followed behind.

"Don't run from me. You can't run from this" Blair reasoned with Dan as she tried to catch on to his arm but he was able to jog down the stairs with "You're opportunity is gone. Your mother is dead, and still that won't evoke some sort of emotion out of you!" she shouted as Eleanor quickly made her way out of her office to see the two of them

"What is going on?" Eleanor asked

"Nothing, I'm going home" Dan said as he tried to walk past Eleanor but found that a harder task to do, when she stepped in front of him

"Have you been drinking?" Eleanor asked as she smelled the boy

"Yeah, so what if I have" Dan replied as he attempted to walk past Eleanor but failed yet again

"For starters, drinking never solves anything" Eleanor quickly replied

"I'll keep that in mind" Dan shrugged not giving what she said much thought as he continued with her attempts to get passed Eleanor. "Can I please go?" he requested becoming tired of the struggle between both Blair and Eleanor

"Not in that condition. I'd rather you be pissed at me, but safe here with me" Blair replied

"Why? Why should I stay? So you can hound me some more about feeling something?" Dan questioned

"Because I care about you, I love you" Blair exclaimed

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Dan yelled

"Yes, I think there is" Eleanor quickly replied

"According to you, but breaking news on that front is…you're not my mother" Dan fired back "No, my mother is dead and gone" he went on to say

"She was trying to get to you. She was on her way back" Blair said as Dan quickly turned towards Blair with every raw emotion breaking through

"I talked to my mother" Dan said through tears "I went to her, and I pleaded with her to stay. I begged my mother for help because I just couldn't do it anymore. I bore my soul to her, laying everything out there…and you know what she did?" he cried "Do you!" he yelled as tears fell from Blair's eyes so freely, why Eleanor did all she could to keep herself together "She left. She left me for him. Like that little boy that pleaded with his mother to stay, she left me once more. So don't ask me to feel because at this point, I want to be as numb as possible because I'm tired of feeling. I'm tired of being tired" he told her

"It's okay to be upset" Eleanor said

"Who's upset? I mean I expected her to leave. I was stupid to think that if I told her the truth that she would pick me" Dan replied

"She was coming for you, for Jenny as well" Blair told him

"Now Jenny, I can believe that. She damn near fought to take my dad to court to get custody of Jenny, but not me. Nothing registered in her mind to fight for me, so don't tell she was coming for me" Dan said as he slowly backed over towards the elevator

"She was" Blair cried

"No, I don't care. Don't tell me that" Dan said shaking his head in disbelief

"Whether you want to believe this or not, it's okay to grieve. It's okay to upset. It's okay to be sad. It's okay to not be okay" Eleanor said grabbing on to Dan's arm

"I won't give her the satisfaction" Dan replied "I'm honestly relieved that she's dead" he then stated

"You don't mean that. She's your mother" Blair said as he sat on the bottom step of the staircase

"She was never a mother to me" Dan quickly replied to the statement as his emotions reached its peak "I stayed up with Jenny as she cried, when she left us. I sold my stuff just to help cover the bills. I'm the one that had to peel my father off the floor because he drank too much from being so depressed about the state of his marriage; I'm the only one who sacrificed. So she was never a mother nor a parent, and I refuse to mourn her, when she couldn't even manage to walk away from her life in Hudson" he said becoming angrier by the minute. As Dan spoke, Blair could see the pain so clearly in his eyes, but at this point she knew it was only within seconds that he would finally break "I hope and I pray that someday I will marry a woman, who will have my kid, and she will know what it is to be a mother. I would love my kid, I would work three jobs to provide for my kid, I would make sure they never had to worry about a thing, I would move heaven and earth to be with them, I would be twice the parent she ever was….so don't tell me that she's my mother, because she's not even a damn parent!" he yelled out as if he was trying to release all the rage in him. Looking on at Dan, Eleanor and Blair stood heartbroken as he finally released the anger that had seemed to be pint up within him for so long. Seeing their eyes of concern, Dan couldn't help but feel like his world was crashing and for the life of him, he had no idea of what to do or what to say to put himself on track like he always had. Normally his main focus was to be strong for Jenny and his father, but Dan just couldn't find the strength within himself as he just felt like he collapsed emotionally with nothing left to spare for anyone else. Turning his attention towards Eleanor as she walked towards him, all Eleanor wanted to do was be there for the little boy that he had reverted back to. "How come she didn't want me? How come I was never enough?" he sobbed as he fell to his knees. Quickly wrapping him up in her embrace, Eleanor pulled him close as he continued to sob in her arms. The fashion mogul had been one to maintain a certain presence about herself from her clothing to even the way she spoke, but tonight Eleanor Waldorf was simply a woman that felt compassion for one, who so desperately needed it. Looking on at her mother console her sobbing boyfriend, Blair felt as if the true grieving had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Step one you say we need to talk<strong>

**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**

**He smiles politely back at you**

**You stare politely right on through**

**Some sort of window to your right**

**As he goes left and you stay right**

**Between the lines of fear and blame**

**And you begin to wonder why you came**

A smile came to his face as he looked up at the television screen to see that his team had won. In a matter of minutes, Carter had found himself ten thousand dollars richer to what he had all ready profited from. Though his lucky streak continued to roll, Carter couldn't help but smile as a face had finally been placed to the code name he had called Princess. Paying off his tab for the evening at the bar, Carter made his way out onto the cold winter air as he looked through his contacts to pull up a familiar number. For a moment he contemplated calling, but he knew if he was going to find out more information on this Vanessa Abrams then he would have to go deeper within the Nicks organization to figure the girl out. It had puzzled Carter as to how Vanessa would have ties to a known mob boss, but be connected to Dan as well. All these questions plagued him about the girl, and he was determined to all he could to figure her out.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

Looking on at the brunette lay restless beside her; Serena took a moment to study Georgina as if she were trying to decode the many secrets Georgina was filled with. Rolling over onto her side, Serena looked out at the city as it appeared to be at its best in the night. For a moment, Serena smiled as it was always a beauty to stare at the city she had come to love, but along the way it had become the city that had manage corrupt her. Reaching up towards the dimly lit lamp that sat on her nightstand, Serena turned the light off before the room went completely dark.

**Let him know that you know best**

**Cause after all you do know best**

**Try to slip past his defense**

**Without granting innocence**

It had been a mere hour since Chuck had returned back to his new apartment from his trip to the slammer. Feeling as if the say wore heavily on Chuck, he was more than eager to do something less strenuous that involved less soul searching on his mission to be better. For tonight, Chuck wanted to toss the want and desire to be anything but free in the moment. Sitting on top of his kitchen counter, Chuck looked around the minimal space he had in his kitchen, still finding the downgrade to be an adjustment, but an adjustment he was willing to make. Hearing a knock come from the door, Chuck quickly hopped off the counter and made his way over to the door. Opening the door, Chuck was quickly met with a sultry smile from the blonde he had met along the way home. Quickly and savagely, the blonde pulled Chuck into a kiss that soon fired up their desire to more than just a kiss. Not breaking away from her lips, Chuck moved inside the apartment as he cleverly closed the door with his foot.

**Lay down a list of what is wrong**

**The things you've told him all along**

**And pray to God, he hears you**

**And pray to God, he hears you**

"I just wanted to call and tell you that Dan is over here. He had a bit too much, and I don't think your dad will be thrilled to see him so lit" Blair sighed as she finished up taking off her make up

"That would be the smart thing to do. I mean my dad isn't exactly in the best shape right now" Jenny sighed "But thanks for calling" she then added

"And you? How are you doing?" Blair asked the young girl

"I've had better days, but then again this is to be expected as a Humphrey" Jenny said "I feel like it's raining so much that no possible sunlight is in sight. Does that even make sense?" she asked

"Yeah, it makes sense" Blair smiled "I know it may seem like it, but your family will pull through" she told her

"I'd like to believe in the cliché lines, but right now it's kind of hard to be gung ho for them" Jenny said

"Okay, I agree that wasn't my finest line, but I do believe it" Blair replied "If you need…."she then went on to say before Jenny interrupted

"I know, and I appreciate the sentiment. I think right now the big thing is for you to take care of my brother" Jenny said "Dan has a habit of carrying the brunt of my family's problem, but this….I don't think he should have to shoulder this all on his own. I think for the sake of his own sanity, Dan's…" she began to say before Blair interrupted

"He has. It was…it was hard to watch, but he has" Blair replied

"Hence the drinking. Wow, alcohol is really the Humphrey kryptonite" Jenny sighed "Is he okay?" she asked

"He's fine. Dan just needs to grieve" Blair said

"I feel like I should be sadder. I feel like I should be crying my eyes out, but I just…I don't feel because as long as she's stayed away, she's been gone longer than now" Jenny said

"She loved you. It may sound ridiculous in the moment, but she was coming back to you guys" Blair said

"And how do you know this?" Jenny asked

"Because I talked to her. The night of the Snowflake Ball, I talked to her" Blair said as Jenny took a moment to take in how she felt about this information. Tears welled up in Jenny's eyes as the very thought of her mother last attempt to return back to her family had ended in a different tragedy than they were used to. "She was coming back" she added hoping that those words would help Jenny come to terms with her mother.

"I should go" Jenny cried as Blair got control of her emotions "Yeah, I should go. I'll be by in the morning to see my brother, goodnight" she quickly stated before hanging up the phone. Looking on at her phone, Blair could only hope that she had at least helped one Humphrey tonight. Putting her hair up in pony tail, Blair turned the lights in her bathroom before she headed out into her at peace, Dan lay asleep on the bed as all Blair could do was stare at the boy she had come to love so much. Nothing she could ever say would take away his pain, but Blair had felt a sense of protection over his heart that she had never felt before. It was like she feared the person that might come along to break it, but at the same time, Blair was eager to rebuild the boy that she knew Dan was fully capable of being. For months on end, Dan was the man of her dreams with all the similarities they shared. Blair fell in love with this man, but tonight he was just a boy. A boy that from here on out, had to start surviving for himself. Running her hand through his hair, Blair wanted to remember this face until the day she died because she swore on moments like this, she knew she'd love and be there for Dan forever.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

"May I help you?" Rufus asked as he open the door to see Bart Bass standing on the other side

"Rufus, right?" Bart asked as he took his hand out of his pocket to extend towards Rufus, who was reluctant to shake the man's hand at the moment. "Bart Bass. I believe you've had the misfortune to meeting my son, Chuck Bass, in the worst of circumstances" he laughed

"Thought the last name sounded familiar" Rufus replied not all too thrilled to interact with Chuck's father. "I hate to be rude but I'm not in the mood for company" he groaned as he began to massage his forehead, which allowed Bart to smell the alcohol that had managed to linger on Rufus.

"Then I'll make this quick" Bart said before he reached in his pocket to pull out a piece of paper to hand over to Rufus

"What is this?" Rufus asked becoming annoyed with Bart's presence

"That is a paper that makes me Dan's guardian" Bart told Rufus, who quickly looked up at Bart in complete disbelief. "It had been some time ago, but Alison….she signed over her parental rights to me" he told Rufus.

* * *

><p><strong>MusicLyrics Used in this Chapter:**

**Sufjan Stevens- For the Windows in Paradise**

**The Fray- How to Save a Life**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Questions:<strong>

**-(chapter)What was the biggest surprise of the chapter?**

**-(show) How much hope do you have in DAIR getting together on the show? slim or none? (I need to find a support group because the waiting is killing me, and the show is not good enough to watch for enjoyment)**

**-(trivia) What scheme did Blair involve Dan in during their stay at the Hamptons?**

**-(story) Best guest character? (Dr. Han, Damien, Katie or Georgina)**

**Author's Note: So I know I've probably blown some of your minds with the OMG factor or the Really? factor. I assure you that this wasn't something I just did on the spot, but I honestly thought about it and put much thought into it for future storyline purposes. So I'll just do a break down of the chapter by character or pairing to make it quick.**

**Dan- I'm really putting him through the ringer. I feel bad for him sometimes as I write him, but the goal or the overall purpose is to take Dan away from his moral high ground. Dan has always managed to keep it together for the sake of his family, but in this chapter I wanted to really show him slowly but surely breaking down. To me Dan is like a old car, there's only so many miles you can put on it before it begins to break down. **

**Dair- I wanted to show Blair struggling with how to handle this situation like the actual show because Blair is so used to having the answers, so by taking away options, I wanted Blair to play the outsider in some sense. Dair will grow as a couple from this tragedy and will begin to lay groundwork for future storylines if there is Trilogy to the series. (Yeah, I'm starting that again. I have to go by what the people want or not want)**

**Chuck- I was actually happy to have Dan and Chuck fight because I think Chuck has taken so much from everyone, and this was him finally saying enough is enough. Ultimately, Chuck got his scolding from Dan in jail, but I wanted Chuck to steal suffer the consequences. I wanted it to be realistic because I don't think they would let by gones be by gones and they hang out and have beers. Chuck is a work in progress on so many things.**

**Carter- I think the big thing you guys are thinking is "WHY VANESSA!" don't worry, she won't be like the one on the show. I'm telling you now, forget Vanessa on the show. I'm not trying to make her like the girl on the show because I too hated Vanessa, but I did think to myself if I were to recreate Vanessa, how would she be. So this is me recreating her. Her backstory will be discussed in the next chapter, but forget Vanessa on the show and please give this new one a chance.**

**Bart- Another WTF moment. Bart is a set up for a possible trilogy or Season three, so I guess I can't divulge too much on him. Ultimately, I've read my story, and I keep questioning myself as to why Rufus is such a crappy parent, and my solution was...I know, let's have someone else get ownership of your child and make you think about what you're not doing as a parent. So things will get interesting with Bart now added to the mix as Dan gets deeper and deeper into the Upper Eastside.**

**NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS...Remember that phrase :)**


	13. In the Realm of Basses

**Author's Note: Well I hope you're enjoying your all new Gossip Girl tonight (most likely not if it doesn't have our favorite couple involved) I hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgiving and some good holiday fun. Thank you all for all the reviews, I appreciate them so much from the usual reviewers and even the new readers. I have to say that I'm impressed with how well you guys know this story and From the Beginning. I re-read the stories that way I know what to pull from or what angles I can take, but it's amazing how well you guys know the stories so well. I won't babble for long, so I hope you enjoy the chapter and please keep up all the reviews because I appreciate them so much.**

**Chapter Thirteen- In the Realm of Basses**

Gripping on tight to the handle on his briefcase, he looked up at the floor indicator to see the light flicker on in the bubble that was the tenth floor. Hearing the dinging sounds ring loudly in his ears as the elevators opened up, he walked off the elevator and went straight towards the kitchen. Giving a few smiles to the other patients that were here to see the other fully capable doctors at the practice, his mind couldn't help but go towards the caffeine fix he so desperately needed. Eating disorder at one. OCD at three. Round out the day with bi-polar consultation, he thought to himself as he poured himself a cup of coffee in his usual mug. Heading out of the kitchen, he began to walk past the receptionists desk to see that she was swamped with calls left and right. Doing her best to catch his attention, the receptionist saw her window of opportunity to inform him get smaller with every step he took towards his office. Opening the door to his office to find it pitch black, he reached over to turn on the light switch only to jump back in complete shock.

"What the hell?" Dr. Han exclaimed as Blair rose from her seat on the sofa "Blair, why are you in my office? How did you even get in my office, you need a key to get in?" he asked

"Couldn't find the light switch with it being all dark and all, so I used modern technology called an Iphone. There's an app for everything, which includes reading light so I can stay up to date with all the latest Gossip Girl has to offer" Blair informed the doctor, who began to realize that he had spilled his coffee all over his shirt "Your receptionist was too busy talking on the phone, so I just made my way in" she told him

"Yeah, she's doing what I like to call her job. How can you just let yourself in?" Dr. Han asked

"Easy, the janitors like to eat your secret stash of chocolate. Saw chocolate fingers snacking and we came to a mutual understanding" Blair said as she took her seat once more "But that's all besides the point. I have major problems" she told him

"Yes, I can agree with that" Dr. Han replied to himself

"Why do I sense that was sarcasm?" Blair asked

"Because it was" Dr. Han said "You can't just show up at any given point for your own personal problems. You need to call, make an appointment….and why do I feel like you managed to do that all by the touch of an app on your phone?" he began to say before he realized who he was talking to.

"I thought I could come to you with my problems?" Blair asked as he took his seat at his desk

"Involving your eating disorder, not the latest drama in your life" Dr. Han sighed "And now this shirt is ruined. I bought this at Kohl's" he exclaimed as he pointed at his shirt for her to see the damage she had committed.

"Am I supposed to ooh and aww over Kohl's? because that's frightening that psychiatrist is earning Kohl's budget dress shirts" Blair replied

"I'm charging you for the shirt, and this impromptu visit will cost you big time" Dr. Han threatened as he began to furiously type away on his computer to create her bill for the session

"You've gotten more grouchier since I've seen you last" Blair stated

"It's because you keep popping up out of nowhere!" Dr. Han told her with much frustration in his voice.

"Dan's mother died" Blair quickly blurted out causing Dr. Han to sit in utter silence for a moment before he leaned back in his chair "She got into a car accident on her way back to New York to be with Dan and Jenny. Dan broke down. I mean really broke down, I've never seen him like this…"she began to say

"Releasing frustrations after death can be therapeutic. Releasing the bad toxins as I like to call them" Dr. Han interrupted

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I mean he's functioning as best as he can, but I still feel like he's disconnected from who he used to be" Blair said

"He just lost his mother" Dr. Han stated "That's to be expected" he then said

"And I get that. I like to think I'm being the model girlfriend on that front, but…I'm trying to figure out how to be there for him while not smothering him with concern. How do I be concern and in tune? While not being some annoying person?" Blair asked

"Come to my office instead and sit in the dark" Dr. Han replied quickly to the statement as Blair just gave him a look "Sorry, my thoughts got the best of me" he apologized "You just have to wait and be supportive. Let him work through the concept of what it is to lose someone" he advised

"I know, but isn't there some techniques I could be doing? I mean this latest development has me feeling like I should be proactive and counteract" Blair said

"Latest development? Are we referring to the death?" Dr. Han asked

"I mean the…it's just he's. Dan is very feminine or in touch with his emotions" Blair said trying to figure out the best way to put it

"What does that mean?" Dr. Han asked

"He's becoming in touch with the inner estrogen. The flood gates have opened and they have closed. Watergate….are you understanding any of these terms?" Blair asked

"I have no idea of what your talking about" Dr. Han replied as he looked at Blair with confusion on his face

"Okay, let's take this morning for example…." Blair began to say

_**[Earlier That Morning]**_

_**Spraying on small amounts of perfume, Blair finished up the final touches that needed to be done to complete her look of the day. With the New Year vastly approaching, Blair just hoped that a better year would be around the corner. Tucking away her bangs to the side, Blair made her way out of her bathroom to see Dorota all ready making her bed. Giving a quick smile to Dorota as she made her way out of the room, Blair could smell the scent of freshly ground coffee beans brewing downstairs. Normally it'd be a smell that would be rare, but with Dan being a permanent fixture in her house, coffee was becoming of he norm to her. Heading down the staircase, Blair processed what her day was going to look like, and she could all ready tell that it was going filled to the brim with tedious dictations to her minions. Coming to the final step, Blair could quickly hear noises coming from within the kitchen, but more specific it was noises that Dan would usually make. Drawing a look on confusion as she thought Dan would've been recovering from the latest events, Blair made her way into the kitchen to see Dan standing with his usual clipboard in hand as he was doing inventory in the pantry. Looking confused by his presence, Dan turned to see that he was joined by his girlfriend.**_

_**"Hey" Dan smiled weakly at her before he leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the lips**_

_**"Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?" Blair asked as he sat his clip board down on the counter and walked over to pour himself a cup of coffee "I mean you should be at home…" she began to say before he interrupted**_

_**"Moping and crying. Yeah, I don't do the whole mope factor. I have to be doing something, and I don't want to do that" Dan told her as he fixed his coffee to his likings**_

_**"Okay, I understand the not wanting to cry or mope, but I think it's a bit soon to be back at work" Blair replied**_

_**"It's not like this job is tedious" Dan reasoned "I'm perfectly capable of handling the gory task of managing the household" he said**_

_**"Fine, I'll just take your word for it" Blair said not wanting to badger him with what she thought he should be doing "But if my mother is forcing you to work due to her deadline heavy career, then I'll be more than happy to disturb her on her honeymoon" she said**_

_**"All of which I'm sure you'll be happy to do anyways" Dan replied**_

_**"It wouldn't be that hard. I had to practically shove her out the door to at least go away for the night" Blair sighed**_

_**"As she should. I don't need you guys to baby me. What happened to my mom sucks, but I've got to get back to my life. I'm going to be fine, and I'm dealing with it" Dan reasoned as he saw that Blair was giving him a look "And if something were wrong, I will certainly tell you" he assured her**_

_**"There you go" Blair smiled proudly as she was glad he caught on to the us that it needed to be in the relationship**_

_**"Actually, I wanted to tell you about my friend Vanessa. She's back in town, and I would love for you two to meet on our annual Turner Classic movie night" Dan told her**_

_**"Vanessa? Who is this Vanessa?" Blair asked "And I mean specifics" she told Dan**_

_**"Vanessa is a long time childhood friend of mine. She graduated two years ago, and has been back and forth" Dan said**_

_**"Oh so, would this be Jenny from the block or in her case Ness from the block?" Blair asked**_

_**"Yes, I guess" Dan replied tried to figure the analogy out in his head**_

_**"Any romantic history there. I mean I'm not walking into an ex situation, am I?" Blair asked**_

_**"God no" Dan quickly replied to that statement "She's had a serious boyfriend since junior high…" he said before Blair interrupted**_

_**"Because those are meant to last" Blair laughed**_

_**"All I'm saying is there is no romantic history, only friendship history" Dan told her**_

_**"As long as I don't have to scheme her out of town" Blair shrugged**_

_**"So you're down with a movie night this Friday?" Dan asked**_

_**"I suppose" Blair sighed as she reached over to grab a magazine "I guess if she just moved back, she'll be in for a surprise when it comes to you" she said as she flipped through the pages of the magazine**_

_**"I'm more mature" Dan suggested**_

_**"Yes, in your own unique way, says the ice capades drama queen" Blair teased "I'm just saying you have a little chub wub going for you now" she teased**_

_**"Chub wub? I work out every day. I mean I haven't been going as hard due to circumstances you're well aware of and the break we're on" Dan replied**_

_**"I love your six pack, I think half of the time I have sex with you because of the six pack, but I'm starting to see only five" Blair joked as she tried to reach out to lift his shirt up but he backed away.**_

_**"My mile run has been down, but I just figured my workout would come from actual game time" Dan reasoned as he was beginning to miss the joke of it all**_

_**"Relax, I'm joking" Blair laughed as she looked on at her boyfriend to see that he wasn't laughing or trying to banter with her "Dan" she said**_

_**"I know that I should be sticking to my diet…" Dan said becoming teary eyed**_

_**"Dan, I'm joking. You still have the six pack" Blair quickly tried to reply**_

_**"No, I can see it. I see it in your eyes" Dan said as he began to check his body "I've put on some weight. I'm turning into some fat ass" he said becoming overly emotional to the point where was unsure of what to even do. "These pants don't even fit. I had to let out the top button so I could at least zip them up" he began to complain**_

_**"Oh, wow" Blair said to herself as she saw Dan begin to list reasons as to why he's fat to himself, which made him cry like a drama queen.**_

_**"I feel so fat" Dan said as he tried to stop the tears that were welling up in his eyes**_

_**"Are you okay? I mean I'm sorry for calling you fat. You're not fat, you're sexy. You know I think you're sexy" Blair tried to apologize as Dan began to wipe his eyes with a piece of tissue. Unable to get a clear handle on his tears, Dan slowly inched out of the kitchen leaving Blair in a state of confusion.**_

_**"No, it's okay. I know you were joking. I'm just…I'll be fine" Dan said in between sniffles**_

_**"You sure? Because I didn't mean to be rude, this time" Blair said as she looked on with concern**_

_**"Yeah, I'm good" Dan replied as he forced a fake smile on his face "I should finish up the inventory" he suggested before he turned to leave**_

_**[Present]**_

Staring at each other in confusion, Dr. Han did all he could to decipher what the purpose of the story was from Blair's viewpoint. Becoming nervous by the minute, Blair eagerly awaited for Dr. Han to throw some doctor words on the situation so that she would know that Dan was okay or at least had hope to be okay. Running over the best possible way to handle the situation, Dr. Han found himself only coming to one conclusion and for some odd reason it was anger. Getting up from his chair, Dr. Han walked over towards the door to open it up as an indicator for Blair to leave.

"Oh, c'mon!" Blair exclaimed

"He's crying! You broke into my office because he's crying" Dr. Han replied

"He's not just crying, he's like overly sensitive" Blair stated "I'm being serious. Dan doesn't cry or do overly sensitive. He's very cave manish with the bottled up emotions. What if I broke him?" she asked

"Now you're being ridiculous. How can you break someone?" Dr. Han asked

"Because for so long I wanted him to open up and let me in. He did, even broke down because of it. Now he's just open" Blair said

"Look, you need to woman up and accept that this is all apart of the stages of grief" Dr. Han told her

"Wait, stages of grief? I read about that. There's seven right?" Blair asked as she began pull out a pen and paper out of her purse to begin jotting down notes "Do you by any chance know the cycle of them? I've read wikipedia and WebMD, they fail to go in to detail about said stages of grief" she said

"There is no set details on this. The best thing you can do is just let it roll" Dr. Han said

"Let it roll? You're using football references for my boyfriend?" Blair questioned "No wonder your shopping at Kohl's for dress shirts" she said

"That's besides the point" Dr. Han quickly blurted out as his frustrations reached an all new level with Blair "He has to work through this, and deal with this on his own. He may not be himself in the process, but that doesn't mean you broke him" he told her

"So I should let him go through the natural process. Let him grieve, anything can happen" Blair said making a mental agreement in her mind as Dr. Han just looked at her.

* * *

><p>Feeling the sun burn against his bare chest, Chuck began to stir awake from his slumber as he began to push away the covers. Turning to look out the window, Chuck slowly sat up in the bed to take in the neighborhood that he lived in now. Hearing the sounds of humming come from a mere feet away from him, Chuck looked over to see the blonde haired girl finishing the final touches on her appearance before she turned to look back at Chuck. Sporting the cockiest of smiles, Chuck began to remember the previous night of naked abandonment the two had shared together. A smile was plastered on her face from ear to ear before she finally took a seat on the corner of the bed. For a moment Chuck looked on at the girl in pure awe as the escapades of the night before still stayed with him, and almost tempted him to devour the girl now in this moment.<p>

"I have to go" The girl sighed as Chuck reached out his hand to grab hers

"No, you should stay. I need a woman's touch with this place" Chuck smiled

"A woman's touch on the place or with you?" The girl asked

"Well both would be nice, but if I had to choose between the two…" Chuck laughed

"I have to go to work" The girl quickly replied as she tore her hand away from his before he got out of the bed to reveal himself in the bare.

"If you must" Chuck laughed as he bent over to put his boxers on along with his pajama bottoms.

"But you do need to do something with this place. I know you moved in and everything, but you've got to whip up some male pride and build something in here" The girl teased

"Building isn't exactly my strong suit. I specialize in all things females and liquor" Chuck said as he reached in one of the boxes to pull out a shirt to put on. "I would offer you breakfast, but that isn't my specialty either" he said moving in close towards her as he put his hand on her waist.

"So girls and alcohol, that's your specialty? I should be afraid of what this my turn into, I mean you don't sound like boyfriend material" The girl laughed

"That'd be your mistake to think I was boyfriend material. I like to live with strings attach. Owing someone something becomes so suffocating, and I hate feeling suffocated" Chuck replied as he began to kiss her neck in a sensual "All I need is the occasional nights like last night, and money. You live and die by the dollar" he said as he pulled back to look at her

"Money does make the world go round" The girl smiled seductively at him.

"It's strange the things people do for money" Chuck whispered in his sensual voice that would drive any girl crazy before a knock came from the front door. Letting out a sigh of frustration from the interruption, Chuck made his way out to the living room to open the door to see Nate standing on the other side.

"Hello" Nate replied awkwardly as he took in the sight of Chuck with one of his usual girls "Should I come back later?" he asked

"No, I was just leaving" The girl replied as she grabbed her purse off of the couch before walking over to Chuck. "I'll see you soon" she smiled

"Real soon, I hope" Chuck stated as he awaited her response

"Real soon. I promise" The girl smiled before she leaned in to give him a quick kiss "Nice to meet you" the girl greeted Nate as she made her way out. Giving Chuck a look of disbelief, Chuck could all ready tell what his friend was about to lecture him on.

"Then you should know that girls like that tend to get a little headstrong" Nate told him

"Emphasis on the head" Chuck smiled

"Do you even know her name?" Nate asked

"Why does it matter?" Chuck asked

"Because you need to stay focused, and this girl isn't the type you bring home to mom and dad. She's an oppurtunist" Nate replied

"Luckily for me, I don't have a mom or dad to take her home to. She's nothing more, and nothing less than a mere bed mate. Her name is Jessica, by the way, that's if your wondering " Chuck told him "But I'm sure Dalgard left you with plenty to do" he said as he grabbed a bottle of water out of his fridge before taking a seat on one of the barstools.

"Damien is nothing but a round about, but never dull" Nate sighed in frustration "The Captain lectured me on frequent flier miles over tea this morning" he said

"Tea in the morning, the difference between the Brooklyn and the Upper Eastside" Chuck said to himself "Just remember that Dalgard is a snake, not a friend" he told his friend

"And this latest blonde was someone deserving of trust?" Nate questioned in response "I'll take my chances with Dalgard, besides, that deal should be coming to an end soon" he laughed as he looked over to see a bra on the coffee table "Case and point" he pointed over at the red laced bra

"She's eager to please me" Chuck laughed

"Gossip Girl has you rumored to be with her every night out of the week thus far. Sounds a little too eager" Nate replied

"Aww…Nathaniel!" Chuck groaned "You're beginning to sound like my father, that's if he gave a damn about me. So I spent a little time with the girl" he replied as he took a seat on one of his chair

"Maybe Gossip Girl has it right. This morning she was just talking about me being boyfriend material" Chuck said

"Pillow talk transpires into you discovering you could be boyfriend material? Now, I know she's not trustworthy" Nate laughed

"She's trustworthy, very trustworthy to be exact. I think she may even be the one" Chuck told his friend before he reached to grab the red bra to look on at it. "Just the girl I've been looking for to be exact" he said

* * *

><p>After her impromptu session with Dr. Han, Blair felt the need to be productive for the day as Winter Break had allowed her to go stir crazy. Leaving a few messages with Dan to let her know her whereabouts, Blair couldn't help but have Dan heavily on her mind. Though Blair had to endure losing someone that she cared about, Blair had never had to wade the waters of a rocky relationship with the deceased. There was parts of her that wanted to recall on the tragedy that happened to her belated friend, but she knew it was something that had to be left in the past in order for her to help Dan. Nothing about what happened with Katie left her feeling as if she was a model citizen by any chance, Blair's entire goal was to at least be the model citizen Katie would've wanted her to be. It would've been heartbreaking for Katie to learn that the very friendship between Blair and Serena had come to an end for quite some time, but Blair hoped that each day she woke, she'd make her friend proud. Making her way through the court yard, Blair wasn't surprised to see other students walking about on the campus as everyone was eager to get the final stretch of the year done. Making her way into the hallway, Blair could hear verbal taunts come from Penelope and Hazel, which was becoming of the norm for the girls as they ran amuck under the regime of Queen Bee Serena. Ready to shake off the taunts as being useless, Blair turned the corner to see that it was Jenny that the girls were picking on. Too late to make a known presence of herself, Blair was surprised to see that Jenny just took the taunts.<p>

"What was that about?" Blair asked as she walked up towards Jenny, still eyeing Penelope and Hazel, who were still laughing from their latest victim

"Nothing, just paying my dues" Jenny sighed "Have you talked to Dan? I haven't been able to reach him?" she asked

"No, I think he might be with Coach Matthews" Blair replied "Why did you let Penelope and Hazel just tongue thrash you like that?" she asked

"Because I just want to return to school, not the social ranks" Jenny said as she shuffled books in and out "This social studies book is so heavy" she complained as she put the book inside her locker

"Social rank or not, you shouldn't let them talk to you like that" Blair said

"Is this concern or am I still considered your protégé to take down Queen S?" Jenny asked

"This has nothing to do with Serena. This is me standing up for the underdog….no offense" Blair told her "I mean its becoming apparent that there is no real structure in place by Queen S, but this is me being the champion of the people or middle class" she stated

"Look, I could care less about how I'm treated. I'm nervous as is about returning to Constance because I'm sure everyone knows about the numerous lies I've said, and oh…the fact I've been raped. I don't want anymore attention placed on me because I'm sure I have a bullseye on my back either way" Jenny said

"You were sexually assaulted, why is that being used against you and if it is…" Blair began to say before Jenny interrupted

"If it is, I will deal with it and move on. My main focus is my brother. Dan's finally broke the shield, but I have this disturbing feeling that he's trying to build it up again" Jenny sighed

"No, the shield is down. Completely. Dan started crying this morning because I called him fat" Blair told her

"Crying. Over being called fat?….wait, why would you call him fat?" Jenny asked

"I was joking, teasing. We joke and tease or at least I thought we could. I've consulted with my therapist, and he says to just let him be" Blair said

"I forget what life is for you trust fund kids because who says the statement 'I've consulted with my therapist' and makes it sound so casual" Jenny laughed to herself "Maybe you really hurt his feelings?" she suggested

"That hurt his feelings! I've made fun of his social class, his hair, his style, and that's what makes him cry?" Blair questioned "No, he's just overly emotional. It's like the flood gates have opened and he hasn't quite closed the gate on his tears yet" she said

"So be supportive and let him cry" Jenny shook her head in agreement as the two girls talked "I know Dan, he's tough and he will bounce back" she told Blair

"And you're problem, should we show concern for that?" Blair asked

"No Blair, I'm perfectly fine. Dan is our focus and he's the only focus" Jenny replied hoping that Blair would heed her warnings. "I'll see you around Blair" she said before she closed her locker and turned to leave. Watching Jenny make her way down the hallway, Blair couldn't help but feel like Jenny was lying to her. Blair hated that she wasn't able to take away the pain Dan was going through, but she had to help the Humphrey's in the only way she knew best. Pulling her cell phone out, Blair knew she could be anything but deadly with the stroke of her dialing finger. Jenny may not have been eager to stir up the social order in Constance, but Blair knew the one way to get to Serena's minions was to attack the social order or social gatherings that held importance to any elite Constance girl.

"I need you to do me a favor, I feel like reconsidering that offer from the Colony Club" Blair told one of her minions.

* * *

><p>Ever since learning of the code name Princess, Carter had found himself engulfed in all things Princess, but to have an actual name to the code made him fall even harder. At any point in the day, Carter's mind would fill with all things Vanessa, and the sad thing was that she had no idea of it. To Carter, all he had known thus far with Vanessa, was that she was one of Dan's oldest friends. As casual as can be, Carter would try to get bits of information from Nikki, whenever they would do bets together on the games. Carter had become one of Nikki's go to guys as Carter was bringing in money by being Nikki's own personal bookie. Standing across the street from the record shop that she usually frequented, Carter hoped that Vanessa would be coming out soon as time began to go against him. Carter wanted to at least wanted to talk to her as the only conversation they had was that surrounding Dan and the loss of his mother, but he had hoped to spark another chance meeting due to mutual like. Just as Carter grew impatient with the wait, Vanessa walked out of the door with a bag full of records in hand. Perking up by the sight of her, Carter immediately made his way across the street to casually bump into the girl, who was looking down at her collection of records.<p>

"Oh, hey" Carter said after they bumped into each other as a smile came to her face once she realized who it was "I'm so sorry" he apologized

"No, it's okay. I was walking and reading, so it's my fault if anything. You're Carter, right?" Vanessa asked "I met you at the after funeral get together" she said

"Yes, I'm Carter" Carter smiled as his heart began to flutter with the prospect that Vanessa had stored his name in her memory bank like he did hers "You buy records?" he then asked trying to move the conversation along

"Yes. I'm not a big fan of the whole technology movement with the ipod's and stuff, I mean I have them but I prefer a good record over an itunes card" Vanessa told him as she looked on a her stack

"Grandmaster Flash. Whoodini. Timbaland and Magoo? Timbaland has vinyl records?" Carter questioned

"Of course, why you think popular music now can't convert to the vinyl?" Vanessa asked

"To be honest, no" Carter laughed "But I'm sensing a whole hip hop vibe from you with the selection you've got going" he added

"I love my hip hop" Vanessa laughed "I'm actually a dancer" she told him

"Aww, which is why you have all the muscle on the upper body" Carter teased

"Yeah, yeah. No, I wanted to study at Julliard but opted to go to Vermont to live with my sister. So now, I just dance with a few of my friends" Vanessa told them

"I'd love to see you dance….I mean, that's if you like bust into dance somewhere because I wouldn't just watch you dance" Carter replied nervously as Vanessa just laughed at how nervous he got around her.

"Maybe" Vanessa smiled "So will I be seeing you at the annual movie night?" she asked him

"Annual movie night?" Carter asked

"Danny and I usually have a big movie night with the whole junk food galore. I'm talking popcorn with melted chocolate, twizzlers, pizza with extra olives, root beer floats, everything that will make me sprint to the nearest gym" Vanessa smiled as she told Carter

"Oh, yeah. He told me about that, I was actually debating whether to bring mozarella sticks or jalapeno poppers" Carter lied as he tried to impress her

"I'd go with the mozarella sticks if I were you" Vanessa smiled before she heard her name being called from a group of girls that came walking up from a few stores back as they headed over to the bus stop "I have to get going" she laughed as she turned away from looking at her friends to look back at Carter

"So I'll see you on Friday then" Carter said as Vanessa slowly began to back away

"Yeah, I'll see you then" Vanessa replied before she caught up with her friends as Carter just looked on with a smile aching to break loose. Once she boarded the bus, Carter jumped up achievement as he felt an edge of victory come his way.

"Yes!" Carter said excitedly

* * *

><p>Stepping off the elevator, Blair quickly looked towards her mother's office to see if she had made it back, but found that the lights in her office were still off. Looking around once more in the house, Blair could hear Dan working in the kitchen still on the same task from earlier. Mentally telling herself to keep in mind all the things Dr. Han had told her, Blair wanted to make sure that she was the model girlfriend so Dan wouldn't feel uncomfortable to be himself around her. Making her way inside of the kitchen, Blair quickly saw the mess that was beginning to pile throughout as it appeared that Dan had gone a furry of cleaning. Unsure of what to make of the mess as her eyes remained bulged out of her head as to how much food they even had in the kitchen, Blair just stood on mute for what felt like a long time. Carrying an arm full of cans in his hands out to the table, Dan put them down before wiping his head of sweat from his forehead. Looking up to see Blair, a slight smile came to his face as the overwhelming task at hand still wore on him.<p>

"Hey" Blair replied nervously

"Where have you been?" Dan asked

"Oh, I went to run a few errands. Why? Did you need something or want to talk about anything?" Blair asked hoping that would spark a in depth conversation between them

"No, I've just been cleaning the pantry because it's a mess. I've been thinking about leaving a memo to the staff about product placement in the literal sense" Dan sighed

"That sounds….eventful" Blair said trying to search for positive words to reply to the statement "A leader must set the precedence of expectations, so I'm fully on board for a spirited memo" she went on to praise the idea

"Good. I might need you to revise it. I want something that resonates and causes the staff to really stir, and say 'Hey, he really cares', that's logical, right?" Dan asked

"To write a memo about storing canned good in it's proper place" Blair stated as if she was trying to let it resonate to herself "It sounds….you'll get everyone's attention, which is the point, right?" she asked trying to be supportive

"Yeah, exactly" Dan replied "I knew you'd get it" he said before he walked over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So while you're surrounding yourself in all things canned goods, have you stop to think about anything else?" Blair asked in a casual tone

"Like what?" Dan asked

"I don't know, just anything" Blair replied

"Nope, my mind has been on these cans" Dan said as he made his way back into the pantry

"Denial, can be crossed off the list of stages of grief" Blair said to herself as Dan began to shuffle around items in the pantry.

"See! This is exactly what I'm talking about!" Dan yelled, which made Blair jump back in surprise by the sudden change in tone, as he came out of the pantry with two cans in his hands. "Who puts Italian green beans with French green beans. Two different countries that deserve two different slots" he complained as Blair sat in a stupor for a moment on how to respond to a claim like that before she just finally drew a blank. Not wanting to say anything that might make him cry, Blair quickly got up from her seat and retreated from her spot to flee the kitchen.

**You hurt where you sleep**

**And you sleep where you lie**

**Now you're in deep and**

**now you're gonna cry**

**You got a woman to the lef****t**

**and a boy to the right**

**Start to sweat so hold me tight**

"So glad to be back. I know it's my honeymoon, but the whole time I just kept thinking about the fall collection. I'm thinking frocks and dress pants with that new stitching their all raving about in Paris. I have so many ideas" Eleanor babbled as she relieved herself of her coat, scarf, and gloves while Cyrus just laughed to himself.

"And on that note, I will get in something more comfortable" Cyrus smiled "Don't run yourself into the ground my beloved" he told her before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek

"Thank you darling" Eleanor smiled before Cyrus made his way up the stairs. Opening up the door to her office, Eleanor headed inside while Dan began to scramble around behind her in search of a pen "Now, back to work. I want you to set up a meeting with Marc Jacobs, make it for the afternoon on this upcoming Friday. Then I want to set up catering for Saturday for Rivers, he'll be doing a stop off. Then I want to make sure my secretary has everything lined up for fashion week in Paris. Also, make sure she has the itinerary for Asia, I don't want it to be a hot mess like last time. Oh, and if you can…." she began to say before she turned to see Dan in tears "Dan. What's wrong?" she asked as she tended to the young man

"So much words. I can't write down all these words" Dan cried as Blair came into the office, happy to see her mother but only found her boyfriend in tears.

"What'd you do?" Blair questioned

"I was just going over the things I needed" Eleanor reasoned. "Dan, I'm sorry" she said tending to the young man

"No, I'm fine. I just…." Dan said through the sniffles "I'm just feeling overwhelmed by the cans and now the words" he said beginning to tear up once more

"Cans?" Eleanor mouthed to Blair

"Don't ask" Blair replied as she comforted Dan.

**Somebody mixed my medicine**

**I don't know what I'm on**

**Somebody mixed my medicine**

**But baby it's all gone**

**Somebody mixed my medicine**

**Somebody's in my head again**

**Somebody mixed my medicine again, again**

"Oh, I love the organization you've done to the pantry" Eleanor said breaking the silence as they all gathered around the dinner table.

"Thank you. It took some time, but I think I've managed to create a system that will work" Dan smiled weakly

"Which explains the two page spirited memo I received in my inbox" Dorota griped as she served the food

"Uh, Dorota. I think this food looks a little dry, you should cook it longer" Blair quickly replied as she held her plate up, hoping that Dorota would hide her frustrations with the memo Dan had wrote.

"But, I've been cooking for three hours. It's done Ms. Blair" Dorota replied before Blair poured her glass of water onto Dorota's serving tray

"Oh, look, now you have to prepare something else" Blair told her before Dorota sighed in frustration before heading back into the kitchen with her serving tray. Looking over at Eleanor, Blair received a look of approval from her mother.

"I was actually hoping to implement a training session to make sure the concept of the stocking of canned goods is grasped" Dan told Eleanor as she wasn't sure of how to respond

"I. Think. That's. A…." Eleanor stumbled for words before Blair joined in

"Great idea" Blair said filling in the missing phrase

"Ms. Blair, the meat is gone and there is nothing left to cook…" Dorota said as she made her way out of the kitchen with serving tray once more

"The meat is gone!" Dan exclaimed as he broke down into tears, leaving all the women in a state of confusion

"No, no. She meant the meat has gone bad. It expired" Eleanor tried to reasoned

"And that makes it better. It died before it had a chance to be something" Dan cried "It could've been a pot roast or a sandwich or even beef stew" he exclaimed before he got up from his seat to flee the room with a dramatic flare.

"Really? The meat is gone, Dorota?" Eleanor questioned "You couldn't manage to say another phrase?" she asked

"I'm sorry" Dorota apologized

"We should give him space right now, and leave all death phrases out of our mouths. Even cans or canned goods" Blair told the ladies as a moment of silence came over them

"Pot roast sounds so good right now" Dorota stated

"It does" Blair and Eleanor agreed

* * *

><p>With Dan's mood swings weighing heavily on her mind, Eleanor had to practically force Dan to go home before his regular time off. Although Dan had broken down in her arms a couple of days ago, Eleanor still feared that it would be an overwhelming task for Dan to deal with the overall concept of death. To some dealing with death was easy, it was basically that person doesn't exist anymore, but to deal with the fact that so much besides a life came to an was something that no person could take so easily. Eleanor would've liked to spend the whole night catching up on work since returning from her honeymoon, but found an urgent call from Rufus to be pressing and a matter she couldn't put on hold. Nearly making a mad dash across New York to meet with him down at his place of work, Eleanor knew the last she saw of Rufus was when she had learned the bad news of Alison's death. Making her way into the bar, Rufus quickly handed over his duties to his co-worker before taking her off into the backroom.<p>

"Is everything okay? What's wrong?" Eleanor asked growing impatient before Rufus took out a paper to hand over towards Eleanor.

"Every lawyer in New York won't challenge it" Rufus replied angrily as he began to pace the floor "Alison signs over my son to some rich asshole" he complained as Eleanor read the papers

"I hereby sign over my legal rights to Daniel Humphrey to….Bartholomew Bass!" Eleanor read before she too became shocked "Bart is Dan's legal guardian?" she asked "How is that possible?" she then followed up with another question

"Alison and Bart had an affair some time back" Rufus revealed

"An affair?" Eleanor asked still in complete shock "These past couple weeks just keep getting stranger by the minute" she sighed to herself as she just shook her head in disbelief

"I guess the last time she was out here, she signed over her rights. It just pisses me off that she could do something this damaging to our son! He's my son, not his. Bart's coming at me talking about 'We need to discuss how we tell Dan', he has no right!" Rufus said becoming angrier by the minute

"What about Jenny?" Eleanor then asked as she continued to read on

"No, just Dan. Goes to show her thought process as a parent, why not sign over both children" Rufus replied sarcastically

"Calm down" Eleanor told him just trying to calm him down "Look, I wish I could give you good advice, but looking at this paper…this thing is iron clad. The only thing you have going for you is the fact that in a year, Dan will become of legal age" she told him

"He's my son!" Rufus yelled

"And I get that, but you're fighting against Alison's wishes now. This was her wishes" Eleanor said holding up the papers to show to Rufus

"She has no right to decide who Dan's father will be, I'm his father. I'm the one that took care of him, I'm the one that stayed…" Rufus said

"You stayed? Are you hearing yourself right now?….you stayed, so that makes you parent of the year" Eleanor questioned in disbelief "Look, I'm in no position to judge you as a parent because frankly, I've been the worst. I might've even used the same excuse as you just did to qualify the reasons as to why I should gain Blair's respect, but it doesn't work like that. You and Alison have been playing yo-yo with your son since I've known you. One minutes he's supposed to accept, then she's gone, then one minute she wants to work on her relationship with her kids, then she's gone, now she signs her son over…stop it!" she scolded Rufus

"You have no idea what your talking about!" Rufus griped at her

"I've been around your son, I know him. I know that he's been at my house crying at the drop of the dime…" Eleanor began to say before Rufus drew a look of confusion

"Dan doesn't cry" Rufus quickly replied

"He's crying now. He's crying over cans. He's crying over expired meat. He's crying over numerous words. He's crying over green beans, everything" Eleanor ranted "Point is, the bigger picture is why….why is it that Alison signed over her rights as a parent?" she questioned

"I don't know!" Rufus groaned

"Then figure that out. Instead of trying to get upset with someone, who can not give you the answers you want or deserve. Fight for your son, because I can tell from my own experience…I was a mere second away from losing my own child, I'd hate for you to actually lose" Eleanor said before she handed the paper back to Rufus. "Dan deserves to know. As crazy as things are, Dan deserves to know and I think you should be the one to tell him" she then said in a calming voice

"No, I don't want Dan to know. I'm going to take care of this, I will make this go away" Rufus shook his head in disbelief as he choked back tears

"Secrets will come back to haunt you" Eleanor replied

"This is a secret I'm willing to hide. When the time is right, I will tell him but until then no" Rufus said

"Okay, just be careful" Eleanor advised him before she made her way out of the backroom.

* * *

><p>On occasion Jenny found herself smiling from ear to ear as she just couldn't believe she was actually in a relationship. Never would she have thought that Eric and her would be an actual item, but it was his feelings for her that ultimately got her through some of the toughest times as of late. Though this was her first real relationship, Jenny felt as if she had to try harder than usual since she had basically dumped on Eric's feelings the first time around. There were times where she questioned if it was too soon to be in a relationship since her attack, but something about Eric made her feel like she was doing something she should be doing, and she had to try it out. Growing bored with lounging around the loft, Jenny thought of heading down to Victrola to hang out with Eric. Making her way inside, Jenny looked around to see Chuck coming out of the office with a blonde following behind him as they came out just laughing and touching each other every chance they got. Surprised to see Jenny, Chuck stopped dead in his tracks once he saw the young girl.<p>

"Hey Jenny" Chuck laughed as he blonde continued to poke at him from behind "Are you looking for Eric?" he then asked

"Uh…yeah" Jenny said as her eyes drifted over to the blonde to see that her clothes were disheveled "Was I interrupting something?" she then asked as a moment of silence came over them.

"I'll see you tonight" Chuck turned to whisper to Jessica

"I'm busy" Jessica teased

"C'mon, I'll see you tonight" Chuck said as he grabbed on to her waste as she brushed her forehead up against his

"Fine. I'll swing by, but only for a minutes" Jessica smiled before Chuck leaned in to give her a quick kiss, much to the dismay of Jenny. Breaking the kiss, Jessica then wasted no time in leaving as all Chuck could do was wipe the lipstick off his lips.

"You should keep it on, that's a good shade on you" Jenny told him as he looked up at her

"It's nothing but cheap lip gloss" Chuck sighed "Eric went down to the bank, Carter's managing to get investments left and right from local businessmen, so banking has become his specialty and with the opening looming around the corner….you don't care about a word I'm saying" he said as he ran his hand through his hair coming to the realization that she didn't care.

"Haven't I seen that girl on the corner or something?" Jenny asked

"That's below the belt, even for you. Don't worry about who she is" Chuck told her

"She is!" Jenny declared as she followed behind Chuck to where the bar was "That's why your not saying anything" she said

"No, I'm not saying anything because you've clearly lost your mind" Chuck replied as he poured himself a glass of water, but to Jenny it looked like his usual Vodka "Relax, it's water. I still like to feel like I'm having a stiff one" he sighed

"Are you even ready for a relationship? I mean you're trying to be better and she clearly has other intentions" Jenny stated

"And you picked that up in the mere seconds you met her?" Chuck questioned

"I picked it up from female intuition" Jenny replied

"Female intuition has you all bent out of shape" Chuck told her as he took a sip from his drink "You should be worried about your first day back at Constance as opposed to my lack of a love life" he said

"So that's what you call it, a lack of a love life?" Jenny asked

"I call it something so it doesn't remind me of what I know it isn't" Chuck laughed "Have you picked out your school clothes for the big first day like the good girl that I know you are" he teased

"I'm not a good girl" Jenny replied as the two looked on at each other for a moment "You teased about me being a good girl, I'm not…" she said before he interrupted

"You are, and you should remain that way" Chuck told her "You'll be fine back at school, I'll make sure of it" he said

"And how are you going to make sure of it?" Jenny asked

"I can spread some pretty nasty rumors, I can even make up some rumors about the usual minions" Chuck laughed

"You don't even like getting caught up in gossip" Jenny replied

"Yeah, I know. I just figured that I could do something to take the heat off of you" Chuck sighed "You deserve to be there. A lot has happened, and we all deserve to get back to normal" he told her

"Dan told me about the infamous bar fight" Jenny said

"Aw, did he also tell you about me telling him about what really happened that night?" Chuck asked as he was satisfied that the elephant in the room was being addressed.

"Yeah, but we didn't get too far on the subject with everything about my mother and all" Jenny said as a moment of silence came between them while they both just tore away from the others eyes. "How come you didn't come….I know that you're busy and all, but a part of me….I wanted to see you" she said as she began to pick at the loose strand of thread on her sweater while Chuck struggled with whether to tell her the truth or to just let her go on to think the worst of him.

"I wish I could've been there for you, but….I had to handle some business for Victrola" Chuck lied as Jenny just laughed to herself in disbelief "I know that I'm probably a jackass in your mind, but I had to….I would've been there if I had known" he said

"That's if there wasn't business to tend to" Jenny concluded "It's okay Chuck, I have no right to expect anything from you. You're becoming better, so to expect you to make a full three sixty is stupid thinking on my part" she said as she began to walk towards the entrance to leave while Chuck trailed behind

"Jenny" Chuck called out as he followed behind her before Eric walked through the door to cut Jenny off

"Hey" Eric smiled at Jenny as he took a moment to access what's going on "What's going on?" he asked as he turned his attention to Jenny

"Nothing. I was just disappointed that you weren't here" Jenny replied

"Really? Is that what was really happening here?" Eric asked as he looked over at Chuck "Is it Chuck?" he asked

"She was disappointed to find me here, who wouldn't be" Chuck told them both as he began to back away "I'm going to get back to work" he said before he made his way back over to the office. Just as he took his seat in the chair, Chuck quickly received a text message.

**Serena: Still on. You owe me.**

* * *

><p>To say it was a sight that needed to be seen would've been an understatement, but once Carter and Vanessa took in the full effect of Dan's emotional mood swings, it was clear that something was off with their friend. Looking out from the kitchen into the living room where Dan was; Vanessa, Carter, and Blair looked on in disbelief at their friend just wondering how it all lead to this point. Each of them knew certain aspects about Dan, but never had he been one to be so emotional in front of people. Though Blair wanted to be there for Dan through it all, Blair couldn't help but feel like she was just powerless to the whole process of death to dealing with grief in general. It alarmed her to know that she could fix one problem for one Humphrey, but be so powerless and such a spectator for the other. Snacking on the popcorn, Carter just shook his head in disbelief at how Dan was.<p>

"On the way over here, he cried about the store not having the flavor chips. I thought he was joking, but he was in full on tears" Carter told them

"I've never seen him cry so much, and I've known him since he was a little kid" Vanessa said

"Before I agree to that comment, I feel like I should get clarification on just how well you know Dan?" Blair asked as she looked over at Vanessa, who couldn't help but laugh to herself "You know, girlfriend thing" she told her.

"I'm a freshmen in college" Vanessa reasoned

"Not assured. Older women pounce on young men all the time, you're not above the rule" Blair quickly replied "What's next?" she asked

"I use to watch Dan and Jenny as kids, of course I was barely two years older, but I used to watch them" Vanessa said

"Watching can turn to adoration then to unknown feelings" Blair said

"Okay, let me put your whole mind at ease then. I have a boyfriend and nothing about Dan is appealing in that sense" Vanessa said

"You have a boyfriend?" Carter asked as both Blair and Vanessa looked at him "You know, you just seem like a girl that seems single…and ready to mingle" he replied

"I had a long time boyfriend, but we broke up not too long ago" Vanessa said

"Why? You miss the boy back home?" Blair quickly replied

"Are you always this paranoid?" Vanessa asked

"Yes" Blair and Carter both replied

"Wait, I'm the one who is new. I should inquire the information and determine whether I can like you or not" Vanessa said

"You most likely won't like me, and that's fine by me" Blair said

"Dibs on the won't part, you'll teeter between tolerating her but the you won't part sounds about right" Carter said

"Sad thing is I like the whole what you see is what you get deal. Point for that" Vanessa sighed

"Okay, here's me in a nutshell. I embody the Upper Eastside, but I do have a conscience to know what is right and wrong. I believe in the almighty label and will most likely say unflattering things about your wardrobe. I love classic movies because let's face it, they made sense than the let's get it on premise we have going on now. I'm fiercely loyal to the people I care about, you cross them, I come after you. I enjoy scheming to a certain degree because in my world payback is best served on silver platter with embarrassment as the garnish for décor" Blair told her.

"That monologue alone should have me concerned for Danny, but the strange thing is that I'm actually secure with you" Vanessa said as a smile slowly appeared.

"She'd be great for homeland security" Carter joked just as Dan poked his head around the corner

"Is everything okay in here?" Dan asked as they immediately went to doing certain tasks that needed to be done

"Yeah, everything is good. Blair was just telling me about….about those new stretch pants at Target" Vanessa tried to lie

"Wow, you're truly from Brooklyn" Blair said in amazement by how bad of a liar Vanessa was

"Blair hates Target" Dan replied as he looked at his friends "Is everything okay?" he asked

"Yes, we were just getting to know each other better" Carter told him

"Yes, I'm officially coming around to team Dair" Vanessa said

"Dair?" Blair asked

"You know, Brad and Angelina, Brangelina. Tom and Katie, Tomkat. Dan and Blair, Dair" Vanessa told her

"Sounds so risqué" Carter laughed

"Besides the point. We were just talking. Have you picked a movie for us to watch?" Blair asked

"Yeah, I think it will be suitable with the time" Dan said as they all drew a blank look on their faces as to what movie he was talking about that would be so suitable "Mommy Dearest, followed by Carrie" he said with much enthusiasm "Aren't they good classics?" he asked

"Yes. Thrilling and riveting all in one" Vanessa replied trying to sound enthused

"I'm just in shock of how good they are" Carter then replied

"Good, I'm glad you all agree" Dan smiled "I'll go fire up the dvd player so we can get this party started" he said before he headed back into the living room while they all stood shell shock

"You do know the theme of those movies, right?" Carter turned to ask Vanessa and Blair

"Mommy issues" Vanessa quickly blurted out

* * *

><p>Their bodies clashed up against the door as neither Serena or Joel wanted to break apart from the intense kiss. Fumbling around in her pocket for her key card, Joel broke away from Serena's lips so she could put forth some decent attention in to finding his key before she finally pulled the card out to turn and insert it. Once opening the door to the darkened room, Serena quickly pulled Joel towards her once more as they began to back into the room, making sure to close the door behind them. Being in the dark had presented so many challenges for them as they stumbled over towards Serena's bedroom. Luckily for the two of them the door was all ready opened so they wouldn't have to spend much time with opening it before they finally crashed on to her bed. Pulling him in to deepen the kiss once more, Joel sat up on his legs before he began to relieve himself of his shirt before tossing it to the side of the bed. Just as Joel was leaning down to pull Serena into another kiss, the lights quickly flickered on causing Joel to jump up in surprise.<p>

"What the…" Joel said surprised to see Chuck sitting in the corner of the room with his legs crossed as if he had been waiting for them.

"Now this is the definition of hot and heavy" Georgina laughed as she leaned up against the frame in the door way as completing her only task of turning on the lights had brought more satisfaction than she could ever imagine.

"You could have turned them on sooner" Serena sighed as she propped herself up on the bed trying to button up her shirt while Joel looked around in confusion as he gathered his shirt.

"What the hell is this? Are you guys playing some sick game?" Joel questioned angrily

"Yes because I enjoy you groping my girlfriend" Georgina replied

"It never gets old with you" Chuck laughed as he looked Joel dead in the eyes "I mean all it took was a pretty blonde to seduce you up to her suite. I thought that would be too transparent, but I guess I know you too well like you knew me" he said

"Your sick Chuck!" Joel quickly replied

"I think he's far more sane than you'll ever be" Serena replied

"Oh, you've never had sex with the Basshole. He's pretty sick" Georgina laughed

"So you brought me up here, for what? To punch me again?" Joel questioned "Well newsflash for you kid, you have to learn something other than your fists" he told Chuck

"And I have. I've decided to use something I think is very valuable to you. So valuable that it's manage to clear my record of those trumped up charges you brought against me" Chuck laughed as he was relishing watching Joel squirm

"You're delusional. You're just another spoiled brat thinking they can have their way" Joel fired back

"Yeah well, we'll see about that. Jess, could you come out here please?" Chuck called out before Jessica came out of the bathroom to join them in the bedroom "You remember him?" he asked

"Yes" Jessica replied

"All right, I've had enough. I want out of here" Joel said becoming upset

"I think you should stay. I mean the fun is just beginning" Georgina replied "Why be the party pooper" she reasoned

"Is this the guy that attacked you and claimed he was me?" Chuck asked as he looked Joel dead in the eyes

"These are all accusations" Joel replied

"Yes" Jessica said as an eery silence filled the room

"Like the courts would believe some two dollar slut" Joel griped

"If I was told correctly, I believe she was worth more than two dollars, when you paid her to keep quiet about what really happened" Chuck said

"All you have is your little conspiracy theories. In a court of law, you have to have actual proof along with those drummed up accusations" Joel told him

"But wait, there's more" Chuck laughed as he was enjoying the moment even more "You underestimate what type of relationship Jessica and I have" he smiled as he walked closer towards Joel "You see over the past couple of days, we've gotten to know each other in the carnal knowledge. I'm talking in showers, on tables, in my office…" he began to list all their sexual encounters

"Chuck, do we really have to hear this part?" Serena asked as she couldn't hide the disgust of listening to Chuck's sexual escapades

"If I attacked her like she said, then why have sex and be spotted with your attacker. Consensual sex I might add…I have the sex tape to prove it" Chuck told him

"And since we live in Gossip Girl territory, every move either Chuck or I make is surely to be posted on a website that is viewed by millions. So they've all ready been placed in the archives to have been spotted together on numerous occasions" Serena said

"All of which was posted by me, also known as anonymous" Georgina smiled

"I'm sorry for using you…but this was business" Chuck turned to tell Jessica

"I just want to go home" Jessica said doing all she could to stop herself from crying.

"I believe this is the part where I nail your ass to the wall" Chuck told Joel.

"Your word against mine, and I'm going to make sure my attorney knows about this little kangaroo court" Joel said as he slowly backed out of the room to try and make a quick get away. Running after him, Chuck knew that he had to get a hold of Joel before any possibility of justice slipped away. Opening the door in a quick motion, Jenny stood on the other side in complete shock as she looked on face to face with her attacker.

"Jenny go home!" Chuck shouted as he got in between Joel and her while all Jenny could do was stand in shock. "What are you even doing here?" he asked

"I forgot…Eric wanted me to let her in because he was going to be running late from his meeting" Serena sighed in frustration at the slip up

"That's great!" Chuck replied angrily at Serena's mistake

"Ease up Bass, it was a simple mistake" Georgina said coming to Serena's defense as Jessica finally grew annoyed with the stunt she was brought into

"I'm sick of this. I'm going" Jessica said grabbing her purse before she brushed past Jenny and Chuck on her way out. Looking on at the girl, Jenny slowly began to let it register as to why Chuck was with the girl.

"You set this up. You did this" Jenny said as each word became harder to say

"I was trying to make this asshole pay for what he did to you" Chuck reasoned as he tried to corner Joel into not getting past him "You weren't suppose to be here" he said

"Well you can both leave that uncrossed that off your list of things not to do" Georgina replied

"Shut up Georgina!" Chuck yelled as he stared Joel straight in his eyes

"Let me out. You're holding me here against my will, and I have the right to leave. My attorney will come down on you so hard, that it will make your little emancipation case come into question because you're clearly too irrational to take care of yourself" Joel said as he tried to push past Chuck but only found themselves in a mini scuffle as each was trying to gain the upper hand.

"You're not going anywhere" Chuck replied shoving him back on to the floor before he was caught off guard to see Jenny standing beside him. Holding his hand up to keep her from passing him, Jenny pushed past until she stood at the feet of her attacker. Sitting up on the floor, Joel was to see that Jenny was a mere centimeter away from him.

"What? You come back for the touch?" Joel laughed nervously

"You sick son of a bitch!" Chuck snarled in anger before Jenny moved back to get in his way from attacking Joel.

"Jenny you should go" Serena said as she began to worry more and more about the young girl.

"No, I'm staying" Jenny replied as she looked on at Joel only to find that he was avoiding her eyes "Look at me!" she then demanded of Joel, who looked up at the girl while Serena and Chuck shared a look of hesitance but were going to let this play out. "It's different looking up at me as opposed to me looking up at you. I mean that was between the blood that was dripping down my face" she told him

"I'm getting out of here. I don't deserve this" Joel said before he tried to get up but Jenny quickly pushed him back down

"No, you will sit. You will listen to me because you sure as hell didn't listen to me that night when I begged you to stop" Jenny said "I screamed. I cried, I did everything I could to get you to listen to me, but you just….you ignored me. Well now I'm ignoring you. Do you know how long I've dreaded this moment? I mean I pictured it in my head, but I always just assumed a gun would be in play so I could blow your brains out" she told him "I dreamed of killing you to the point where I thought I could actually do it, kill you like you killed me" she told him as tears welled up in my mind "You put me in the worst of hells that I wouldn't even wish on my worst enemy…..now, I finally get to get my moment of reckoning. Give me your best shot, give me your crappy reasons as to why I should forgive you?" she then asked

"I don't know what you're…." Joel began to say

"Don't patronize me by playing stupid. You raped me!" Jenny yelled at Joel, who just sat defenselessly "You raped me" she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You can't prove it" Joel said after a moment silence came between them while all Jenny could do was glare at him as the anger in her built up in her. Bending down on her knees, Jenny looked Joel dead in his eyes as there was nowhere else for him to look, which made Chuck even more nervous to see her that close to him.

"I may not have the evidence to prove you did it…..but I know better than anyone, you did it" Jenny said in a soft voice as if she was becoming so fragile while looking her attacker in the eye "I know that you punched me until my face was bloodied. I know that ripped my underwear before you forced yourself inside me. I know that I screamed and begged until I could barely talk. I know that I screamed so much that I just became numb to it all. I know that once you were finished with me, you banged my head up against the wall until I was passed out. I know all these things, and still you sound guilty to me. Through everything that you've done to me, and everything robbed me of….I forgive you" she said as everyone nearly blew over in shock by the last statement as eyes began to wander about "I forgive you. I forgive you. I forgive you" she began to say as she clenched her fist as if she were trying to will herself to actually believe it "I know it may shock you that I could forgive you, but this time…it's not about you. I've let you have so much control over me, and tonight it stops. The forgiveness isn't for you, but for me to get my life back and I think I deserve that more than anyone. I deserve to get my life back" she told him as Joel just looked at her in complete reverie. Getting up from her spot on the floor, Jenny turned to head over towards the door. Just as Jenny reached for the door handle, Jenny heard Joel break down into sobs as it caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted to show him that he couldn't just walk over people" Joel said in between sobs "I'm sorry" he sobbed

"That…that means nothing to me" Jenny said before she opened the door and walked out. Getting a look of assurance from Serena that she was going to watch Joel, Chuck quickly turned to run after Jenny before she boarded the elevator.

"Jenny, I'm sorry about what happened back there" Chuck told her

"I don't need your sorry" Jenny quickly replied

"I know, but I feel like you're upset with me. I don't want you to be upset with me" Chuck reasoned as his pleading eyes looked on at the girl stand so vigil. "You were brave back there, very brave that it even surprised me" he said becoming more antsy by the minute

"I'm not upset with you" Jenny said as she looked on the elevator indicator to see that her floor was coming up

"How do you feel?…..tell me something. You're killing me here" Chuck said before the elevator doors opened up and she walked on to board.

"I feel good" Jenny smiled at him "For the first time in a long time, I feel good" she told him as the elevator doors closed on him.

* * *

><p>Growing tired after their marathon movie night and Dan's weeps throughout the movie, Carter and Vanessa had chalked up the night around midnight. After checking on his friend a few times, Carter wasted no time in using this golden opportunity to have some time alone with Vanessa as she prepared to leave. Blair could detect something strange about Carter, but nothing significant that would defer her main concern away from Dan. Making their way down the staircase together, Carter could feel his palm getting sweaty as he wracked his brain trying to think of what to say or what to do to at least spark off a conversation with Vanessa. Once they headed out of the building, Carter began to feel the clock tick against him with little time to spare as the moment was slowly starting to fade away. Searching for the words inside his head, Vanessa turned to look at him once they came to a stop at the stop sign on the corner.<p>

"So I go my way, and you go yours" Vanessa said as she wrapped her jacket around her firmly

"Unless you want me to walk you home. It's late and I wouldn't feel right if you were walking out here in the dark" Carter told her

"I can manage" Vanessa laughed "I know Brooklyn like the back of my hand, and it's strange….but I feel safe" she said

"In the dark. In Brooklyn. In the middle of the night" Carter questioned

"Yes" Vanessa laughed as Carter couldn't help but laugh with her "I must seem like some whack job to you" she laughed

"No, you're fearless" Carter said

"I think my family allows me to be fearless. The streets of Brooklyn are the least of my worries" Vanessa said

"Does your family live in Vermont?" Carter asked

"Uh, no. My sister goes to school out there, and I have a tendency of missing my sister on occasion, so I pack up a bag and go out there. My home is here, my family is here. I live with my mom and step father" Vanessa said

"Step father? I don't think I've heard of that before. For me it's always my mother and her secret mister or my father and my mother or the classic, my father and his secret mistress" Carter smiled

"That's because love is a big deal on this side of the tracks, at least I like to think so" Vanessa said "No offense" she laughed

"None taken. I happen to prefer your side. Why do you think Dan is my best friend?" Carter laughed

"My step dad is a big influence in my life, both good and bad, but I always come home. I have the whole nine yards of family between a step brother that I adore, and a sister that I have to talk to at least twice a day" Vanessa said

"So you've got yourself quite the dilemma there" Carter smiled just as her cell phone began to ring. Grabbing her phone, Vanessa looked down to see that it was her step father calling. Carter couldn't help but look on at the caller identification to see that it was a name that he had recognized.

"Speaking of step father…" Vanessa said as she opened up her phone to answer it "I'm on my way home Dominic…no, I don't need Nikki to come get me" she laughed as she spoke to her step father. While Carter listened in on the conversation, he felt a vibration come from his cell phone that let him know that he had a text message. Opening up his phone, Carter's heart nearly dropped as he looked on to see his daily winnings for the day but only saw that they were more in the negative than he had anticipated. In one text, Carter learned he had lost over twenty thousand dollars.

* * *

><p>Laying her head down on his lap, Blair struggled to keep her eyes open as Dan looked on at the movie, The Grifters, which continued his marathon movie night with the theme of bad mother's. Blair's concern for her boyfriend had grown over the past couple of days, but she grew more concerned by the minute with the way Dan was handling the task of grief. Blair's main concern at first was to get back to normal, but the more she realized that was never going to happen, the sooner she realized that the important thing was to make sure that he was allowed to feel the things he felt without feeling like it was wrong to feel them. Glad to see the ending credits come up on the screen, Blair said a silent prayer to the heavens before she slowly sat up to see the clock read two in the morning.<p>

"Where's your dad?" Blair asked as she yawned

"Still at work. He should be coming in by five" Dan replied "That was a good movie. Angelica Houston played Lilly Dillon perfectly, you almost forget how much of a sweetheart she is because of that role" he said

"Angelica Houston has played that role repeatedly, she's the classic villain typecast" Blair said

"But in that role. She took the concept of being the anti mother to her son. She murdered his girlfriend, then murdered him in the end!" Dan exclaimed

"All of which classifies her as a horrible mother" Blair sighed as she just looked at him

"What? Why are you looking at me like this?" Dan asked

"What was tonight all about?" Blair asked

"What do you mean? you got to meet Vanessa tonight, you two look like you got a long, we all hung out and watched movies. Tonight was our little hang out night" Dan reasoned

"Vanessa is nice, she's very Brooklyn esque, but tonight wasn't some gather and watch movies. Tonight was like some declaration to us and yourself" Blair said

"Declaration of what? We were watching movies. Classic movies that have terrific acting" Dan told her

"Oh c'mon Dan" Blair exclaimed in disbelief "This is me you're talking to. I know you, I know that this whole classic movie night had more behind it than you care to realize. You chose these movies as some sort of justifiable reason to show that it's okay to have ill mannered feelings towards a parent that is supposed to love you, but for the most part doesn't seem to do a good job of it. These mothers from Mommie Dearest to The Grifters are your examples to justify the relationship you had with your mother" she said

"This has nothing to do with my mother, I accept that…" Dan replied before Blair interrupted

"Okay, what do you except. What have you come to realize?" Blair pressed

"We weren't perfect. We never will be, and that's….that's fine with me" Dan stumbled for words

"So your fine with the fact that the last conversation you had with her was basically the biggest let me down. You're fine with up until the day she died, you had so much dislike towards your mother for what she put you through. You're fine with feeling enraged that you're mother created a whole other life in Hudson, in which she was some saint while you had to deal with basically taking care of your family. You're fine with that because…I like your mom, I really do, but I think that funeral did her no favors in earning sympathy. I'm outraged. I feel so guilty because you gave me back my mother while losing yours in the process. I wanted to bring you guys together, but I'm furious at the fact that will never happen for you" Blair told him "But this isn't about me, this is about you. This about you being a complete wreck the past couple of days" she said as Dan got up from his seat unable to stay still

"What do you want from me? I cried. I've been crying. I'm letting you in" Dan told her

"This isn't about me" Blair said "This about you. It's okay, it's okay to feel the way you do, and the sooner you realize than that's when you can heal" she said

"I'm trying to. This is what tonight was about" Dan said

"Don't say that, tonight was far from it. Just call it like it is Dan" Blair told him as if she was egging him on to be honest with himself before a moment of silence came between them.

"I feel…." Dan said as he struggled to control his emotions "I feel guilty because in that moment she died, I hated her. I feel guilty because the moment I saw her body, I still felt that hate. I don't want to hate her, but I just feel so angry because once again I feel like the pressure is on me to the point where I can't breath at times. I have so much to worry about, and only so little time to do it and it's all because of her. For once, I want a moment to just breath, to just be a normal kid that I feel like I would give anything up to have that. I want to mourn my mother, but I cry because of what we could've had as opposed to what we had because that….that makes me angry" he said as Blair got up to walk towards him.

"And what you just said…that's perfectly fine. You're allowed to feel the way you feel because that's your right" Blair told him

"I just want this all to be over" Dan sighed as he rested his forehead on her shoulder as she began to rub his back.

"I want the same thing" Blair replied "I hate this more than you realize" she told him.

"I want to be strong for Jenny, but I just don't have the strength to do so. I just don't know anymore about anything" Dan said

"Well I know" Blair said "I know that it hurts right now, but I have all the confidence in you. I believe in you" she said "You're my family, and I'm not going to let you down" she told him as she pulled back to look at him.

"I wish I could paint up a pretty picture of my family, but all there seems to be is dysfunction after another" Dan sighed

"Every family has their dysfunction, I believe you've seen mine" Blair replied as she wrapped her arms around Dan.

"Would it be wrong to want to kiss my family?" Dan asked

"You could just think of us like kissing cousins" Blair joked which inspired Dan to laugh. Standing in each other's embrace, Blair just smiled at the prospect of being back where she belonged. Just as she was letting it all seep in, she could hear a noise come from Dan as she listened in closely. "Are you crying?" she asked

"Yes" Dan said in between weeps "I just feel so emotional. It's like watching that touching moment in a movie, where you can't help but cry" he cried

"Go ahead. Let it all out" Blair laughed as she ran her hand through his hair to sooth him.

* * *

><p><strong>There's a lot of things I understand<strong>

**And there's a lot of things that I don't want to know**

**But you're the only face I recognize**

**It's so damn sweet of you to look me in the eyes**

Sitting in front of his locker, Dan took a moment to take in his surroundings as he could hear his teammates in the background carry on about their eventful weekends. Normal conversations about how they would carry out the final days of their Winter Break seemed to catch his attention. A few laughs escaped him as he listened to some of the barbaric answers, but he couldn't help but imagine what it'd be like to be a normal teenage boy who's only thoughts were of girls and getting laid all before prom. Though his relationship with Blair took care of the sexual aspects a teenage boy desired, Dan felt as if he lacked the care free spirit the other boys contained. Nothing about him felt normal as he still worried about his college future, and just he future in general all before a days worth of soccer practice. Looking over at Carter, Dan felt a twinge of envy as he watched his friend play games on his cell phone as if it were for sport. There was nothing Dan wanted more to just feel like a kid for just one minute out of the day. Tearing away from his reverie, Dan leaned over to grab his cleats before he began to put them on because only on the soccer field would they all be on the same level, and he had to cherish that if he couldn't have anything else.

**It's alright, I'm okay**

**I think God can explain**

**I believe I'm the same**

**I get carried away**

Hearing the sounds of her laughter ring loudly in his ears, Chuck couldn't help but stop in his tedious task of finishing up inventory for the big opening. Getting up from his chair, Chuck cautiously walked over towards the blinds to peek out at Jenny and Eric. Though they managed to turn a simple card game into one of much laughter, Chuck couldn't help but feel like he'd always be the outsider looking in. In the strangest of moments, a smile came to Chuck's face as he was glad to see that a smile had returned back to Jenny's. Chuck knew that it would never excuse his role in what happened to Jenny, but Chuck was happy to know that he played a role in helping her smile return to her and that he was satisfied with, even if he was stowed away in a office looking on.

**It's alright, I'm okay**

**I think God can explain**

**I'm relieved I'm relaxed**

**I'll get over it, yeah**

**Yeah**

Slapping the card down in a hurry, Jenny and Eric both reached for the card in a panic to win. Realizing that he had lost, Eric let out a groan to express his frustrations while all Jenny could do was laugh. Though she enjoyed her victory, Jenny couldn't help but feel for Eric as he came so close but once again failed. Leaning forward, Jenny pulled Eric towards her to capture his lips with hers. For a moment they felt at peace with each other as a new essence of peace surrounded them that Eric just couldn't explain, but he was glad that the Jenny he had fell in love with, she was now back. Breaking away from the kiss, Jenny quickly grabbed the cards out of his hands before shuffling them once more to start up another game.

**The scent of vasoline in the summertime**

**The feel of an ice cube melting overtime**

**Well the world seems bigger than both of us**

**Yet it seems so small when I begin to cry**

Looking through the stacks of pictures the photographer had sent over from the wedding, Eleanor couldn't help but feel disheartened that the photographer hadn't captured at least one moment with the whole family. Though there were a few photos with broken up pieces of the family members, Eleanor couldn't help but desire just one photo to show that in one moment in time there was peace. Coming down the staircase with a huge picture frame in hand, Cyrus wore a smile from ear to ear once Eleanor looked over in his direction. Becoming suspicious of her husband, Eleanor quickly rose from her seat to walk towards him as Cyrus called for one of the workers to assist him with hanging the picture up. Eleanor eyed Cyrus the whole time, just trying her best to figure him out but found that he wasn't budging by the slightest. Turning the picture around as he handed it over to the worker, who climbed up the latter to receive it, Eleanor stood with her mouth opened as pure surprise came over her. Smiling at his wife, Cyrus put his arm around her shoulder as they looked on the very family portrait that she wanted.

"Something told me you'd be looking for it, so I thought I'd put it where you'll always find it" Cyrus smiled as Eleanor stepped forward with a slight tear coming down her face as she smiled. Looking on at the picture that contained Blair, Harold, Cyrus, Dorota, Jenny, and Dan; Eleanor was glad to see that moment had been captured for forever and was now held within her control.

**It's alright, I'm okay**

**I think God can explain**

**I believe I'm the same**

**I get carried away**

Looking on at the young boy, Bart couldn't help but stare longer than need be at his son. Bart knew for the most part that the little boy in the picture was oblivious to the pain he'd put him through, but it was the picture that reminded Bart of the moment he failed his son. Unable to love his mother the way he should've, Bart hated that he let Chuck be the subject to the dysfunction in his marriage but with Chuck being the sole reason to carry on the sham of a marriage, it was hard to suppress the thoughts Bart had all along. The urges that drew him to Alison from the beginning, the urges that made Bart contemplate numerously to leave his family to start one with Alison. Bart prided himself on being a man of his word, but nothing had come of it in the end, that was until he was presented with the opportunity to do right by the only woman he had ever truly loved. Bart knew by a long shot that he could never be a perfect or even an average father, but he had to look after Dan because it's what she had asked of him.

**It's alright, I'm okay**

**I think God can explain**

**I'm relieved I'm relaxed**

**I'll get over it, yeah**

Standing in front of her grave, Serena kneeled down to place the flowers below the engraving before she stood back to take in the sight. Memories began to plague her of times with her friend, which only enabled her to realize how good her friend truly was. Looking back at Georgina, Serena was surprised to see tears welled up in her eyes. Stepping back, Serena grabbed on to Georgina's hand as they both stood together looking on at the grave. Serena couldn't help but look out the corner of her eye as she just found it all to be surreal to see Georgina silently weeping for her belated sister. Pulling her into a hug, Serena rubbed her back as she rested her head on her shoulder while Georgina controlled her emotions. Holding Serena closely in her arms, Georgina felt as if this was all so fitting as she looked on at her sisters grave before a devilish smile slowly crept onto her face.

**I'm so much better than you guessed**

**I'm so much bigger than you guessed**

**I'm so much brighter than you guessed, yeah**

Rolling up their sleeves, Dan and Jenny looked on at all the stuff their mother had left in storage. It had been a few years since Alison had left for Hudson, which enabled her from taking all her stuff at one time, but piece by piece she had hoped to. With the tragic events that lead to her death, Dan and Jenny had come to the ultimate realization that piece by piece they had to let go of the fact that she was never going to come back or return to her new home. Gripping Jenny's hand to let some bit of his strength seep into her, Dan and Jenny walked forth towards the piles of stuff and began to look through the very items that belonged to their mother.

**It's alright, I'm okay**

**I think God can explain**

**I believe I'm the same**

**I get carried away**

Coming down the staircase in a hurry, Blair made her way into the dining area to join Cyrus and Eleanor as they sat at the table. Late to join in on the laughter, Blair did her best to pick up on what was going on, but for the most part all she cared about was hearing her mother's happiness. After serving the food, Dorota sat beside Blair as if she were the missing piece to the equation before they all joined in on a topic that interested them all. Smiling at his step daughter, Cyrus began to feel as if he truly fitting into the family, but most importantly, Blair was letting him in.

**It's alright, I'm okay**

**I think God can explain**

**I'm relieved, I'm relaxed**

**I'll get off of your back**

Nate's leg fidgeted nervously as he looked around the airport, anxious to get back home. Letting out a yawn as the tiredness began to set in, Nate leaned back in his chair so that he could at least get some comfort out the hard seating he sat in. Just as Nate was making the best out of a bad situation, the announcer came over the loud speaker to announce his flight as it was getting ready to board. Releasing a sigh of frustration with the timing of it all, Nate got up from his seat and began to grab his belongings to walk over towards his tunnel to board the plane.

"Last call for flight 267 out of Connecticut to Manhattan is now boarding" The announcer said

**I think God can explain**

**I think God can explain**

**I think God can explain, yeah**

* * *

><p>Walking hand in hand as they walked up towards the stop sign across the way from school, Dan couldn't help but laugh at how he managed to convince Blair into walking with him to school. Dan knew it would me a one time victory as she was all ready missing the feeling of being in her very own town car, but he was ultimately happy that she at least experienced what it felt to walk to school. Once traffic guard waved for them to cross, Dan guided her across the busy traffic filled streets so she would feel secure within his presence since she was so new to the process. Though she was glad to be back in the last stretch of school, Blair did find solace on being on break and getting around to the very things she'd put off until she had the time to do so. Coming up on the school, Blair was quickly greeted by Jenny and Eric, who seemed to be waiting for Dan and Blair to arrive.<p>

"What did you do?" Jenny quickly approached Blair and Dan

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked

"I'm talking about this" Jenny told her "I got a letter from the Colony Club on my acceptance to the Debutant Ball" she said

"Oh, that. You're welcome" Blair smiled

"You're welcome. I didn't want you to do that, why did you do that?" Jenny questioned

"Because of them" Blair said before she looked over at Penelope and Hazel, who made it no secret that they were talking about Jenny and the news her acceptance into their beloved Colony Club.

"What is the Colony Club?" Dan asked

"One of the most prestigious women's club in all of New York" Eric told him

"And how exactly did Jenny get in? Dan asked Blair

"I called in a few favors" Blair told him "Nothing big, just a few promises sprinkled with idle threats" she replied

"I'd say I was surprised, but I'm not" Dan said

"Now I'm going to have an even bigger target on my back, thanks to this" Jenny sighed

"Because of Penelope and Hazel?" Dan questioned

"If you haven't noticed, I'm on the bottom of the totem poll" Jenny said

"Stop being so dramatic. You're there because you allowed them to put you there" Blair reasoned

"Just when I think nothing else crazy can happen, this goes and takes the cake" Jenny said becoming a nervous wreck. Pulling her to the side, Blair gave Penelope and Hazel a dirty look before turning her attention towards the young girl

"You fight back, regardless of what they think. You fight back. You will no be walked on or treated like you're anything less, so suck it up. Now we have a matter of a week to get you debutant ready, and with what your wearing now…we'll need every second of the day" Blair told her

"This is the school uniform" Jenny said looking on at her uniform

"And yet you still wear it so horribly" Blair replied before she looked over surprised to see Bart getting out of his limo. "This is a first" she commented on the rare appearance of Bart Bass at St. Jude's before Jenny turned to see what Blair was looking at.

"Well at least we know he's not here to see Chuck" Jenny commented

"It'd be a first if he was" Blair said as Bart made his way over towards Dan and Eric, which caused her to question what exactly was going on. Slowly walking over towards Dan and Eric, both Blair and Jenny looked on suspiciously by the sudden arrival. Just as Bart took in the sight of Dan with his friends, Bart took a moment to think about what he was going to say that would make it believable as to why he was even at the school to begin with. Turning the corner with his earbuds in his ear, Chuck began to take them out so casually unaware that his father was but a mere feet away. Stopping dead in his tracks once he looked up to see his father, Bart turned to look from Chuck back to Dan.

"I have your money" Dan said before he pulled the envelope out of his bag to hand over to Bart, but met rejection.

"I don't want your money" Bart replied as Chuck walked up towards them.

"What the hell is going on?" Chuck asked as he looked from Bart to Dan to figure out why Dan was giving Bart money "Are you paying my father?" he asked

"Relax, don't make this more than it is Chuck" Dan replied becoming annoyed with the very presence of Chuck "I'm sorry, but…" he told Bart before he turned towards Chuck "Your dad bailed me out, and I'm just paying him back" he told Chuck

"So you bail Humphrey out of jail, but I'm left to fend for myself. Wow, you're truly unpredictable" Chuck laughed in disbelief "He did the very thing I did, and he gets your sympathy?" he questioned

"I'm paying him back, there's nothing more to it like you're trying to make of it" Dan replied angrily

"You've really got to butt out, this has nothing to do with you" Bart turned to tell Chuck, who took a moment to process what was going on until he came to the realization.

"Your right. I gave up any right to give a damn about what you do, when I did the smartest thing by getting the hell away from you" Chuck said as he began to walk away from the group while all Jenny could do was contemplate going after Chuck.

"Chuck" Jenny called out but it all became pointless

"I'm not going to take your money" Bart sighed as he took his gloves off

"Then why are you here, I mean I thought that's what you wanted" Dan said

"Is there anyway that we could go grab something to eat and talk?" Bart questioned

"Uh, no. I have class in about twenty minutes" Dan quickly replied finding the visit to be stranger by the minute

"What is this all about Bart?" Blair asked as she stood by Dan

"I just need to talk to Dan, alone. I have something to tell him, and I need to tell him in private" Bart reasoned

"Do you think now is the best time to tell him? I mean things have been pretty bad for our family, and you adding the past into it won't help matters" Jenny said as Bart turned to look at her to figure out that she knew the past he shared with Alison

"What? What past?" Dan asked looking from Bart to Jenny "What are you talking about?" he asked

"I don't think now is the best time to talk about this, but I would love it if you could meet with me to discuss some things" Bart said

"Things like what? I'm not just going to go off with you in your limo, I don't know you!" Dan told him becoming angrier by the minute "You know what, I'm done with this. I don't have time for this. C'mon let's go" he said as he grabbed Blair's hand and began to turn away from Bart. Feeling as something was off about the moment, Blair looked back to see that Bart was having an internal struggle. Following behind Dan and Blair, Eric and Jenny made their way up the opposite staircase to head inside the hallway.

"I'm your guardian" Bart blurted out which seemed to cause the whole courtyard to turn silent. Turning on his heels, Dan looked back at Bart in a shell shock before he looked over to see the same expression on Blair and Jenny's face. Slowly walking down the stairs towards Bart, Dan took in the expression of all the other students in the courtyard, who were all ears to the information.

"What?" Dan questioned

"Alison signed over her guardianship to me in regards to you. I told Rufus of this, but I guess he hasn't gotten around to telling you. I just felt you deserved to know" Bart said as Dan felt every part of his body go numb,

"So let me get this right, my mother….she signed me over to a guy she barely knows" Dan processed the news "You're my guardian" he said as Blair quickly walked up behind him

"I know this is a lot take in, but…" Bart began to say

"How do you even know my mother?" Dan quickly asked as a look of confusion came over him

"Because…your mother and I had an affair a few years back" Bart revealed as it all began to register with Dan, after months of guessing, in this moment it all began to click inside of his head.

"Joseph…you're Joseph" Dan said after a moment of eery silence

* * *

><p><strong>Music Lyrics Used in this Chapter-**

**Pretty Wreckless- My Medicine**

**Splender- God Can Explain**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Questions:<strong>

**-How do you feel about Jenny's rape storyline coming full circle?**

**-Who's team are you on Team Rufus or Team Bart?**

**-(story question)Why does Dr. Han get annoyed with Blair?**

**-(story question)who turned Carter on to gambling? and what popular location was it sparked at?**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So this chapter didn't have that Wow! factor like last, but I wanted to make this a bit of a mellow chapter with a sprinkle of heavy. I think I accomplished that or at least I hope I made you laugh more than last chapter because so many people said they teared up. This chapter, Dan's response was actually pulled from my experience of losing my aunt. I'm a very humorous person, and my thing is that I have to find a way to laugh about something that way the moment never becomes too much. I was never a person a cried because in my family crying isn't really something that we do a lot. When my aunt died all of that went to the wayside because I just found myself so emotional to the point where I was crying about everything. So I wanted to take Dan's character through that as well because I think his character is one that is so focused on being strong for everyone else that he loses focus on his own emotions. Also I just wanted to make him more light in this chapter.<strong>

**Blair- I love putting Blair in the role of her trying to navigate how to be there for someone because she's so used to knowing what to do, and in this case she just doesn't know what to do. I of course had Dr. Han make a brief appearance because like someone mentioned he's very in tune with DAIR. Blair is becoming my baby because she's growing up and she's learning to be strong, and choosing the battles she wants to fight. I love that she's becoming more confident.**

**Dan- Bart will play an interesting role for Dan in the upcoming chapters because Dan still has some pressures to deal with, when it comes to school. Yale is still very much up in the air. Also as I was reading the beginning stories and even watching the show, I hate Rufus's role and how he's becoming lack of a parent. So I wanted to shake up the adult front by adding Bart to the mix.**

**Carter- He has a love interest, but the sad part is he has a gambling problem. We'll see if those two can co-exist.**

**Chuck- I would say I love writing Chuck because he's my redemption character, and I think as a writer, you love to write for a character that is aware of its flaws and wants to try to change them because there are no real expectations placed on them. Chuck is a work in progress. So I'm glad he's getting some love from you guys.**

**Vanessa- Let me give you the brief run down on Vanessa.**

**-Freshmen in community college**

**-Teaches a hip hop class; loves to dance**

**-Dominic Nicks is her step father, Nikki Nicks (the guy Carter works with) is her step brother.**


	14. The Age of Dissonance

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Please excuse the grammatical or even spelling mistakes, I was trying to get the chapter out as fast as possible. As you may know, I have posted two chapters, so I hope you all enjoy. **

**Chapter Fourteen- The Age of Dissonance**

It had always been a mere thought that the rich and fabulous would take so much pride in their extracurricular activities, but once Jenny had the opportunity to take in the grand jury like setting the Colony Club held their regular meetings in, Jenny's opinion on all things Upper Eastside had reached that of presidential standards. Jenny swore that she'd only see a meeting like this on the countless times she flipped channels and landed on senate meetings, but to Blair it felt so normal to be in this type of setting. Sitting at their assigned table as if they were in a court of law, Jenny hands began to fidget as she nervously listened on to Nelly Yuki engage in a spirited debate with one of the council members. Looking over at Blair, Jenny waited for Blair to show some sign of anxiety, but like expected, Blair sat unable to phased by all that she was listening to while she looked through the notes that Nelly Yuki had written down. Blair sat proudly as she took great honor in assembling a small but effective group of minions that had delivered so brilliantly. To most of the student body at Constance, Kati and Is were the experimental best friends, but were lethal when it came to finding out vital information on their opposition. Nelly Yuki, well she could basically run for President of the United States without facing any true opposition because she was just that knowledgeable. Jenny couldn't help but feel taken aback by the group of girls that Blair had surrounded her with, but she was sure that she'd have to learn quick if she wanted to keep up with them. Finally coming to the conclusion of her argument, Nelly Yuki returned to her seat before Blair rose from hers.

"Well after such an impeccable argument, I don't think I can find one flaw lacking from the facts presented" Mrs. Bromson, the President of the Colony Club, stated

"Perfect. Then we've come to an understanding on the subject matter. Jenny Humphrey is more than qualified to become a member of this prestigious group" Blair said

"I have to admit that I was a bit skeptical…" Mrs. Carroway said

"As was my mother, when dealing with Carroway Golf Businesses, but look how well that turned out" Blair interrupted with a smile plastered on her face as she took joy in mentioning the fact that the Carroways had a connection to Waldorf "I believe millions, and if these quarter numbers prove correct…possibly billions" she turned to look back at Nelly Yuki as Jenny just laughed to herself at how good Blair was.

"I believe so" Mrs. Carroway replied "I think they've presented a strong case, and I motion for Jennifer Humphrey to be nominated and accepted into the 56th branch of the Colony Club" she then stated

"I second" Mrs. Ames added to the motion

"Do we have any objections to the nomination?" Mrs. Bromson asked her fellow members as they shook they sat vigil to show they had no disagreement to the nomination. Slamming her gavel down, Mrs. Bromson looked over at Jenny with a smile on her face "Congratulations Jenny, you are the newest member to the Colony Club. Young Ladies division of course" she told her

"Thank you. Thank you so much" Jenny beamed with excitement as she looked on at the woman

"Now, on to another piece of business" Blair said as she looked on at Nelly Yuki's note "The Crimson Ball. As a member, I believe Jenny is in full right to receive an invitation" she stated

"I am?" Jenny questioned as she looked at Kati and Is

"Yes, as a member she receives the right to be presented, but seeing as she's become a recent member. I would like for the offer to be extended to her" Blair said

"We're pushing it now. You're argument was good, but not good enough" Mrs. Carroway replied

"By laws state that each member of the Young Ladies Division shall and will be extended an invitation to the ball as a debutant. We really should clean up the language in the bylaws, they can easily be skimmed over" Nelly Yuki quickly replied

"Yes, but in making such a decision for the ball, the Council has to be given the opportunity to meet each individual girl to make a fair assessment of granting the invitation. Anyone can get invited, but to have the invitation granted is a different story" Mrs. Ames replied

"Which makes the Colony Club a unique group of women, because surely you can look upon a girl that comes from the bare minimum of the social bracket, and is economically less fortunate, all while gaining entrance and acceptance into one of the most prestigious schools of New York can gain some bit of support by those mere facts" Blair replied

"Did she just politely call me poor?" Jenny asked Kati and Is

"Basically" Kati replied

"But you try. I'm sure all people do" Is said as she patted Jenny on the shoulder thinking she was comforting her

"Yes, we do" Jenny replied sarcastically before turning her attention back to Blair

"Oh c'mon. Jenny deserves the invitation, and if I may be so bold, deserves to be on the list of debutants" Blair stated

"She can't just walk in making demands. There is a process that needs to be followed" Mrs. Carroway replied

"And I respect the process because I prematurely preferred Mulligan Golf Inc over Carroway, but following the process lead my mother to see Carroway was the best fit to endorse" Blair said

"Are you threatening me?" Mrs. Carroway asked

"I'm stating that the process is respected, but when you know, you know" Blair replied "Jenny is a perfect model of the Young Ladies" she said

"If only they knew" Jenny laughed to herself by the statement

"I'm sure she is, but do you know how many girls we hear say the same thing?" Mrs. Carroway stated "Besides, even if we did think so highly to grant an invitation…only one spot remains that will be granted to another girl that has followed the process" she said

"We exercise our right to appeal the final listings of debutants then" Nelly Yuke proclaimed

"This is insane" Mrs. Carroway exclaimed as she released a sigh of frustration.

"Mrs. Bromson, surely you understand?" Blair asked

"I unfortunately do. Everyone deserves to go through the invitation process, and should be looked over" Mrs. Bromson sighed

"Great. We should go ahead with the vote then, extending an invitation towards Jenny Humphrey for slated spot available" Blair smiled clapping her hands together in her momentary victory before the doors abruptly opened, causing everyone to turn and look to see Penelope and Hazel entering with their small army of girls.

"I believe we should have a say" Penelope declared

"Really?" Blair turned to look at Kati and Is

"We never said anything" Kati quickly replied as Is shrunk down in her seat.

"I may have let it slip" Is hesitantly revealed

"You. Cappuccino duties for a whole month!" Blair scolded her under her breath before turning to walk towards Mrs. Bromson along with Penelope

"If Jenny Humphrey is allowed to present her case, then Mallory, the slated debutant to receive the final spot should have another shot at showcasing her abilities" Penelope stated

"Here's a story you should know" Blair mumbled to Penelope so Mrs. Bromson couldn't hear "If you don't impress the first time, then what difference will the second time be" she quickly replied

"This isn't fair" Penelope replied as Mrs. Bromson massaged her head in frustration

"Life isn't fair" Nelly Yuki laughed in disbelief

"Melanie deserves to have another shot" Hazel quickly stated

"My name is Mallory" Mallory turned to tell Hazel as the girls looked back at the obvious mistake

"Shut up" Hazel muttered to Mallory

"She doesn't even know the girls name" Nelly exclaimed

"I do too" Hazel stated

"Her name won't matter if she won't get a second shot to prove that she deserves that final spot, in which she's been a long time member" Penelope said

"She had her chance" Blair replied

"And she deserves another since their clearly letting anyone apply to the Colony Club" Penelope sniped at Blair

"Enough!" Mrs. Bromson declared trying to gain control of the mayhem in the meeting "Now, you've each presented valid reasons, but I have to do….we as the club have to do what is right" she stated

"Too bad, too sad" Blair mocked Penelope with a bit of laughter

"Both Mallory and Jenny, will come before the council and present themselves by the end of the week, and we will determine who will get the final spot" Mrs. Bromson said

"But the prep has to be done. If she preps for something that she won't be a part of then it will all be for nothing" Blair exclaimed

"Downside to be poor" Penelope laughed to herself

"Each girl will prepare as if they will be a part of the Ball, then whomever doesn't make it will be reimbursed for all that they spend" Mrs. Calloway stated

"Now, I'm in desperate need of an advil….so consider this meeting a necessity to be over" Mrs. Bromson said as she slammed her gavel down and headed out of her aisle of chair to leave for her chambers. Turning towards Penelope in a quick motion, Blair was quickly joined by her small army as was Penelope.

"Sloppy, but efficient" Blair told Penelope "You've got nerve, but that can be destroyed" she smiled

"As will Jenny's. You're delusional to think that she belongs in the Colony Club" Hazel replied

"And you're delusional to wear stripes and think you don't look fat in them" Blair replied before Hazel quickly covered herself with a jacket to hide the stripes

"Serena sends her best. You know break a leg, literally" Penelope sighed

"Figures she'd let you guys have free reign, you'd know better under my regime" Blair said as she busied herself with looking at her nails

"You got wreckless, now Serena's Queen" Hazel said

"But I'm having great sex while I'm at it" Blair replied as Jenny cringed

"Okay, sister is in the room" Jenny cringed

"This is one small fight that you will lose Waldorf" Penelope stated as she moved closer towards Blair "I will see to it" she stated

"Penelope, sweetheart, when see to a breath mint while you're at it. Now, I'm growing bored with these idle threats….may the best girl, which Jenny will, win" Blair smiled

"C'mon. Let's tell Serena the good news" Penelope stared at Blair before walking off with her group as Jenny walked up to Blair's side as they each looked on at Mallory.

"You don't have to do this. I appreciate…" Jenny began to say before Blair turned to look at Nelly Yuki, Kati, and Is

"Recon meeting in three hours. Gather as much information as possible to create plan of action" Blair immediately instructed the girls before they each pulled out their choice weaponry, their cell phones, to begin work as they dispersed leaving Jenny behind.

"Okay, what just happened" Jenny said

* * *

><p>It still amazed Dan with the many wonders of New York, but more specifically all the Plaza had to offer. Getting his guided tour through the hotel for a special night he was planning for Blair, Dan couldn't help but be envious of all the things that the rich had to play with. Dan would like to believe that the money he made from working for Eleanor would allow him to afford such luxuries, but with paying the small bills around the house, it barely left for him to have his own spending money. Saving up the little money he had, Dan was determined to put together a night that Blair wouldn't forget. Finishing up his meeting with one of the hotel staff members that ran the event planning, Dan was surprised to bump into Coach Matthews.<p>

"Coach, hey" Dan greeted

"Dan, what are you doing here?" Coach Matthews asked "I thought you'd be studying your playbook" he said

"I have, I've pretty much got the coverage down on their striker. I was just trying to set something up for me and my girlfriend" Dan said

"I forget that you boys are still girl crazy" Coach Matthews laughed "As long as you play close attention to their striker and the techniques, then I'm good. I really just want to beat this school because they're always a thorn in our side" he said

"Yeah, the focus is still there. The guys have told me about the rivalry" Dan said "I actually wanted to talk to you about Yale….have you heard anything back from the alumni?" he asked as Coach Matthews began to sift through his bags

"Sorry, I'm trying to find the dang candy bar my wife requested for" Coach Matthews said continuing to look while Dan was unsure of if he should help. Stepping off the elevator, Bart prepared himself for his afternoon full of meetings before he looked up in surprised to see Dan. For a moment, Bart stood back unsure if he should approach the young boy, but Bart couldn't help but be alarmed with who Dan was talking to. Growing more intrigued with what was going on, Bart walked up towards Dan and Coach Matthews.

"I haven't had the chance to get around to talking to the alumni, but I'm actually going up to Yale for dinner with the Chancellor. I'm going to look in to seeing if I can have you come with me" Coach Matthews told him as he gave up hope on the candy bar "But don't worry about Yale, just focus on the striker. Main focus for this week is to win" he told him as Bart walked up to join them

"Gentlemen" Bart greeted as a silence fell between them all while all Dan could do was sigh in frustration with Bart.

"If you need help with the game plan, you can come by my office" Coach Matthews told Dan "Nice to meet you Mr. Humphrey" he said

"He's not my father" Dan quickly interjected "This is….Bart Bass" he said

"Oh, well….nice to meet you" Coach Matthews smiled before he backed away to leave just as Bart stood in front of Dan.

"He's your Coach?" Bart asked

"Yes, he's my soccer coach" Dan replied

"He was a little hard pressed on this upcoming game. I wouldn't exactly push aside studies for a game" Bart replied

"Yeah well, it's not your decision. Soccer may be my ticket in this town, and I fully intend to use it" Dan said

"To college?" Bart asked

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I don't have to discuss anything with you" Dan replied

"I'd be careful with what people promise you, sometimes they turn out to be lies especially when they have much to gain" Bart told him

"So by you playing guardian, it's suppose to be your way of sticking it to Chuck?" Dan asked

"This has nothing to do with Chuck" Bart replied "Your mother asked and I'm obliging her wishes" he said

"Yeah, you did a lot of that. Screwed up her family along the way. Good job with that" Dan replied sarcastically

"I know my relationship…" Bart said before Dan interrupted

"Let's call it what it was, your affair" Dan quickly replied

"It was wrong, but surely you'd understand doing something that you're not proud of" Bart stated as Dan just stood not phased by Bart's attempt to relate to him "Okay, I get…" he began to retract his statement

"No, you don't get. You may have deep feelings for my mother, which is your own right, but you don't get to play noble because at the end of the day, you tore apart my family. Now I won't play high and mighty and say that I don't know what it's like to do something wrong and continue to do it, but at the end of the day someone gets hurt…and you just tore apart my family for your momentary happiness. So I don't want to get to know you or help you feel good about the fact that you never lived up to the guy my mother thought you were because I don't need to know you to know I don't like you" Dan told him before he attempted to walk off but Bart had stepped in

"You're mad, and I get that. Just be careful" Bart told him

"Maybe you should tell that to your own son" Dan told him "Now may I go?" he asked before Bart stepped to the side to let Dan pass by.

* * *

><p><strong>Who run the world? Girls! <strong>

**Who run this motha? Girls! **

**Who run the world? Girls! **

Pastel colored oriented, folders were quickly distributed to the eager women that surrounded the assumed war table. The glistening light from the newly bought pens of only the finest designers were delicately placed at a perfect angle next to the folders as the girls took in the information that was put up on the screen. Grabbing her yardstick, Penelope made her way up to the front of the room, which caught everyone's attention to know that vital information was about to be given. Entering at what appeared to be the exposition of the meeting, Serena and Georgina weren't quite sure what to make of the emergency text that they received, but couldn't help but laugh at how deep in trance each of the girls looked.

**It's hot up in here**

**DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back**

**I'm reppin' for the girls who taking over the world**

**Help me raise a glass for the college grads**

"We look beyond the obvious target. We stay mindful of her, but we go after the primary" Blair instructed the girls as they nodded in agreement.

"She may appear to be nice on paper, but there is a piranha in heels lurking in this one" Nelly Yuki added

"And what if we can't get to her? What if she is all that she's described to be?" Jenny asked showing a bit of concern

**Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is, check**

**You can't hold me**

**I work my 9 to 5 better cut my check**

**This goes out to all the women getting it in,Get on your grind**

**To all the men that respect what I do**

**Please accept my shine**

"Everyone has their secrets, and we must exploit hers" Hazel commanded of the girls "We have to know the little details all the way up to the biggest of details" she told them

"We're not just protecting the prestige of a club we've vowed to pay homage to for the sake of our family legacies, but the honor of the Colony Club must be upheld" Penelope told them "So although it may be easy to go after Jenny Humphrey, we must focus our attention on our new primary target" she said

**Boy I know you love it**

**How we're smart enough to make these millions**

**Strong enough to bear the children**

**Then get back to business**

**See, you better not play me**

**Oh, come here baby**

**Hope you still like me**

**If you hate me**

**My persuasion can build a nation**

**Endless power**

**With our love we can devour**

**You'll do anything for me**

"We get her, we get Jenny Humphrey into the Colony Club. It's as simple as that" Nelly Yuki told the girls as they all nodded

"Gossip Girl will be vital to us in these final hours, so play close attention to every link. Be creative and tip off information to throw them off our trail. Penelope and Hazel are no strangers to following the scent, so we must do all we can to make them work for every bit of information they will be digging for" Blair said to the girls just as Dan made his way down the staircase. Whistling to himself, Dan couldn't help but be caught off guard by the assembly of girls that filled the living room. Walking over towards the corner of the room, Dan looked on in confusion with the line up of pictures that were up on the projector screen. "You all are aware of your assignments, so I expect each of you to report back to Kati and Is at your assigned times. Remember time is of the essence" she said as the girl gathered their things. One by one, the girls made their way out of the penthouse while Blair looked over to see Dan sitting in the corner. Walking back towards him, Jenny followed behind Blair as she knew Dan would have a bevy of questions as to what the meeting was about.

"I guess I'll ask for the brief points" Dan said as Blair leaned against him

"Jenny is in the Colony Club, officially now" Blair stated

"Yes, Blair has managed to pull off the impossible" Jenny laughed "Now I'm trying to get an invite to the Crimson Ball" she said

"That's the big event that this Mrs. Carroway woman keeps calling your mom about, something about designing a dress" Dan told Blair

"Figures she'd be begging for handouts, and yet she can't help in return" Blair sighed "The Crimson Ball is big, and we have to land this Jenny. No respectable girl in the Colony Club goes without being a part of the Crimson Ball" she told her

"Apparently. Penelope and Hazel are dead set on making sure I have no part of it" Jenny said

"Why? Why should they care what you do?" Dan asked

"Because I've beaten it into their heads, maintaining the social structure at all costs. They're the protégés of my once twisted views" Blair replied

"Okay, that wierds me out a bit, but I'll take it. They don't control you Jen" Dan said

"I know that, but I don't want to start an all out war over the Colony Club" Jenny said

"Yeah well, we're too late for that. Everyone is going to bat for you on this, and you need to stop letting Penelope and Hazel walk all over you. They're not better than you, and we need to prove that" Blair told her

"Blair's right. If this is a way you can prove you belong, than by all means…do it" Dan said to his sister

"You do know that we will be going to the Crimson Ball now, right?" Blair asked him before he hung his head

"I knew this would come back to bite me" Dan sighed as Jenny couldn't help but laugh to herself

"Always something in the Upper Eastside" Jenny laughed "I should be going, I have to meet up with Eric. I'll catch up to you guys later" she said as she began to walk over towards the elevator

"Do what I ask of you? I expect to be wowed" Blair told her before Jenny boarded the elevator "Who knew scheming would take so much out of me?" she sighed as she walked over towards the sofa with Dan following behind

"You miss it, don't you?" Dan asked "I think you were back in your element all over again with the whole Queen Bee thing" he smiled as they lounged on the sofa with them both laying opposite of each other.

"Honestly, I did. I mean it's the thrill of getting the target. It's mindblowing" Blair smiled

"It was written all over your face" Dan smiled as he leaned forward to pinch her cheeks much to Blair's dismay "You had little scheme thoughts going through your head" he teased before Blair hit him with a pillow that caused him to laugh

"I do not" Blair declared "I'm fully capable of functioning outside of my scheming ways" she laughed "What were you up to this morning? I called" she asked

"I was looking into something" Dan replied making sure to keep the sentence brief so Blair wouldn't catch on

"Like?" Blair asked as she propped herself up to look at her boyfriend as he laid back on the arm of the sofa "Is it Bart related?" she asked

"Oh God!" Dan groaned "I feel like Bart is everywhere" he told her

"He's Bart Bass, he dabbles in everything, that was no pun intended. I'm just shocked he's actually trying to play the role of guardian" Blair said

"That's because he wants to stick it to Chuck. I'm just a prop in the Chuck and Bart battle" Dan said

"Okay well, if he was trying to get back at Chuck, why use you? Why bring up the past in order to do it?" Blair questioned

"Because I'm clearly the anti-Chuck" Dan replied "I'm every mother's dream" he joked as Blair just laughed to herself as she sat up on the sofa to look at him

"Only you" Blair laughed as a moment of peaceful silence came between them as they intertwined their hands together "I know I might sound crazy for this, but I think if Bart had bad intentions, he wouldn't have brought you in it. Bart and Chuck have always been on opposite sides of things because they just don't get each other, I don't condone Bart's parenting but I just find it surprising he wants to make good on a promise he made to Alison" she said as Dan took a moment to think

"Maybe, but why should I have to just accept Bart into my life because my mother wanted it so. My mother had the feelings for him, not me. I want no part of him" Dan stated

"Understandable, but I think there might be more to it than you think" Blair told him "And that I think you should find out. Do your own scheming while you clearly try to hide the fact that you're trying to plan something behind my back" she laughed as she finally called Dan out on what she knew

"Really? You tracked my cell phone?" Dan laughed

"Just know, if you're taking me to the Plaza, order the raspberry crème cake. I love it" Blair laughed as Dan wrapped her up in his embrace "You should know I was going to do that" she continued to say through her laugher

"There's no winning" Dan smiled before giving her a lingering kiss that caused them both to want more of each other. Putting all her weight on Dan, Blair and Dan fell back on the sofa, making sure to not break their embrace of each other. "We have to stop" he said breaking the kiss as Blair rested her forehead up against his

"Why?" Blair asked nearly out of breath as she grinded against him

"Because we're in the living room, and….we're in the living room" Dan stated as he lost a bit of focus with Blair grinding on him "We have to. Your mom will be pissed" he said breaking free of her embrace and out from under her. "We have to do something about this though…I feel all…it's like…" he began to explain as Blair shook her head

"Hot" Blair quickly replied

"Yes" Dan quickly agreed

"Book the room and the cake" Blair told him as Dan pulled his cell phone out

"I'm all ready ahead of you" Dan said before he made his way into the kitchen to talk on the phone with a staff member from the Plaza.

* * *

><p>Pecking at his noodles, Jenny found more interest in eating off of Eric's plate rather than her own. Slowly Eric began to realize that his food was dwindling until he finally just handed the plate over towards her so that she could take what she wanted. Letting out a slight laugh as Jenny hoped that Eric wouldn't notice, Jenny leaned over to give Eric a quick kiss on the cheek before getting started on the Chinese egg rolls that were calling her. Wiping his hands clean as he got up from the table, Eric walked over towards the main bar to see what work Carter had left behind for him to finish while he was out. Flipping through the small stack of papers, Eric was glad to see that the work pile was slowly dwindling down, which only meant the opening was coming upon them. Walking back towards the table to see Jenny seriously grubbing down on her food before he took a seat across from her.<p>

"More work?" Jenny asked as she looked at his stash of paperwork

"Balancing the accounts and basic checks" Eric sighed

"Who knew you'd be such a boss at so young of an age" Jenny smiled "I mean you're completely working the business owner look" she laughed

"I'm so sure" Eric laughed as reached out to hold her hand "So how did things go this morning?" he asked

"I'm in the Colony Club" Jenny replied

"That's great. How come you didn't tell me as soon as you walked in?" Eric asked

"Because now a social battle or war has been waged, all because of me" Jenny sighed "Blair is making it her mission to get me into the Crimson Ball" she said

"Oh, the Crimson Ball…..that's a big deal" Eric said trying to hide the enormity of the situation

"Thanks" Jenny said as she hit him on the arm playfully "So now I have Penelope and Hazel coming full throttle at me, while I go up against this Mallory girl that is practically Upper Eastside raised….I'm just over my head with all of this" she sighed

"No, you'll be fine. I mean you like debutant balls" Eric said

"I like a lot of things, but it doesn't mean I necessarily will do them. I'm comfortable with my role, I don't want to challenge anything" Jenny replied

"So you're fine with Penelope and Hazel thinking they own you?" Eric questioned

"I'm…I just want to make it through high school" Jenny pouted "But Blair believes in me, and that makes me feel like I might be able to do this" she said

"You can do anything" Eric smiled before he leaned in to kiss her just as Chuck walked out of the office to see the two in such a private moment that he had become accustomed to seeing. Hearing the sounds of his cell phone going off, Eric quickly broke the kiss to pull his cell phone out to see that it was his grandmother calling.

"Who is it?" Jenny asked as she could see the flustered look on Eric's face

"Ball season, it's my grandmother" Eric sighed "I have to take this. I'll be right back" he said before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading back in to the office.

"Hey Chuck" Jenny said as she looked over to see him standing a few feet away before she began to pack up the food.

"You're starting to become a regular. I'm beginning to suspect you're spying on us" Chuck said

"Yes because I dabble in running a club" Jenny laughed

"You could" Chuck replied "I mean you're a no nonsense type of person, you'd be good at cracking the whip" he teased

"Well if there's a whip involved" Jenny laughed

"I've heard through the grapevine that you were embarking upon becoming a member of the Colony Club's Young Ladies division? Is there any truth to that rumor?" Chuck asked

"There is a lot of truth to that. I actually am a member, you're looking at a Colony Club member" Jenny smiled weakly

"You don't appear to overwhelmed with joy" Chuck noticed

"I'm taking it all in" Jenny smiled "I'm just taking it all in" she said as she got up from her seat "I was hoping that I would be able to stick around long enough to spend more time with the boyfriend, but I've got to meet my dad" she sighed as she looked on at the time

"Oh, well I'll tell the boyfriend that you left" Chuck said feeling a bit awkward saying the term boyfriend with Jenny

"You look different, have you changed something?" Jenny asked as looked on at Chuck

"Nothing different. The same me" Chuck replied

"Oh, well something looks different about you. You look all dewy fresh" Jenny smiled before she turned to head towards the door "I'll see you around Bass" she said before she walked out unaware that she had dropped something on her way out, Chuck walked over to see what it was. Bending over to pick it up, Chuck looked on to see that it was a small notebook.

* * *

><p>Clicking through the countless pages on the website for the perfect gift for Blair, Dan grew weary that he would ever find something perfect that Blair didn't all ready own. Since Blair had figured out his original idea, Dan figured that it might be best if he switched things up on her and make her work this time for his surprise. Letting out a sigh of frustration as the daunting task began to way on him, Dan threw his pen down before running his hand through his hair as Rufus came in to his bedroom to witness Dan's flustered behavior. Laughing to himself of how much Dan resembled him, Rufus couldn't help but feel proud to know that Dan at least had his mannerisms. Turning to look at his father, Dan looked a bit surprised to see that he was home so early.<p>

"Hey, dad. I didn't know you were home" Dan sighed

"Yeah, I had Tom take my shift tonight. I was hoping to hang out with you tonight" Rufus smiled

"Hang out? Like actual hang out like we used to do?" Dan asked

"Yes. Is it that rare, that you have to question the term?" Rufus asked

"Kind of. I mean things have been hectic lately…" Dan said before Rufus interrupted

"With your mom….I know" Rufus filled in the blanks "It's been tough on all of us, but I think we need to start making progress" he said

"Is that even possible for us. It seems like we're determined to constantly suffer" Dan replied

"It's possible. Being a Humphrey doesn't mean we're doomed" Rufus laughed "Now c'mon, grab your coat because I have big plans for us tonight" he declared as Dan gave his father a disappointed look

"I wish I could…I have to find a gift for Blair, and I have to finish up a paper" Dan reluctantly told his father "I pretty much put off this paper because I said I was going to finish it tonight, and then Blair's gift has to be ordered tonight so that I can get in the next two days" he said

"Okay, this night officially sucks" Rufus pouted "Well….I guess I could help you pick out a gift for Blair. What do you have in mind for her?" he asked as he looked on at the computer screen to see bracelets and necklaces

"These are just a few places that Blair likes" Dan told his father knowing that Rufus wasn't used to shopping places like this

"She has expensive tastes" Rufus replied "Five hundred dollars worth of tastes….Dan should you be spending this type of money on her?" he asked

"I know it's a lot, but I just…she's supported me through a lot, and I just want to show her my appreciation. I mean she's basically been there for Jenny while we've muttled along piecing our own damage together" Dan reasoned

"Yes, which warrants a gift card or dinner. Not a bracelet or necklace that costs as much as our light bill" Rufus replied

"So then what do you propose I give my girlfriend, who has been extremely supportive to our family?" Dan asked

"A dinner, something that you won't regret five years from now while you're with a new girl" Rufus laughed "How do you even have this much money?" he then questioned

"Dad, Blair isn't just some girl. I love her, I'm in love with her" Dan replied "I've saved this money up on the side and I have more" he said

"Then don't you think you should consider saving that for college" Rufus suggested

"I just wanted your help on a gift, not life lessons" Dan sighed in frustration

"I'm your father, I'm not going to tell you what you want to hear. Dan that's an insane amount of money to spending on Blair. I know you're privy to what that world has to offer, but you're not rich….you have to worry about completely different things than her" Rufus reasoned

"Okay, now you're starting to sound like mom" Dan questioned becoming irritated with his fathers

"Because it's starting to make sense. You should be saving your money for school or helping out around here…" Rufus said

"I do help out. I've been paying the electric and internet bill" Dan replied

"And you still have this type of money left over?" Rufus asked

"I make good money on my job" Dan replied

"What exactly are the terms of your employment with Eleanor? because it took me two years to even acquire that type of money to just spend like your about to" Rufus asked as a moment of silence came between them

"Why don't we just get down to what this really is about?" Dan asked his father "You think I'm morphing into some spoiled rich kid, Chuck to be exact, and Bart's lifestyle is appealing to me?" he asked

"This has nothing to do with Bart or Chuck. This is about you" Rufus replied "I'm just trying to advise you to spend your money wisely" he said

"I talked to Bart today" Dan quickly stated catching Rufus full attention by the statement

"And what exactly did he want?" Rufus asked

"Well, you know I know about Bart being my co guardian, so that's not a shocker. Bart wants to get to know me, he wants to make good on his promise to mom" Dan told him

"He made a lot of promises to her that never came true, you'll be better off never talking to him" Rufus replied

"I don't know, I mean I don't think Bart would have a problem with me spending this type of money on my girlfriend while having money left behind in my savings" Dan said "I've thought this through, I know I have college, albeit, I'm not exactly in a school yet, but I have this planned out" he said

"Then maybe you should wait until you have an official college" Rufus said

"Oh my God!" Dan said in disbelief "I'm not some kid" he replied "I can make good decisions, I've made good decisions" he said

"Then you shouldn't be surprised that I'm telling you this" Rufus replied before Dan turned to hit the order button on his screen. Printing out his purchase, Dan got up to grab the paper to show his father.

"Just bought her necklace, four hundred dollars" Dan said as he showed his father "Made my decision" he then added before a tension filled silence came between them

"You're not them Dan, don't forget that. Their world is nice and pretty, but you're world is completely different and you shouldn't forget that" Rufus said before he turned to walk away

* * *

><p>Fuming from his argument with his father, Dan couldn't imagine staying another minute in the loft with his dad. Hanging out with Carter for a few minutes down at Victrola before he caught on to the realization that Carter was in complete work mode. Ultimately Dan knew that the only place he wanted to go was a mere trip across the bridge, and lately it was becoming his home away from home. After a few minutes in the taxi, Dan shot a quick text message to his father to let him know that he would be over at Eleanor's, which he was sure his father would be upset about, but it was the only place he wanted to be. Getting out of the taxi, Dan immediately made his way into the building and headed upstairs. Stepping off the elevator, Dan wasn't surprised to see that Eleanor was still burning the midnight oil with work.<p>

"I'm here" Dan said popping his head in the door of Eleanor's office to find her sketching new designs

"You're here, why?" Eleanor asked "I sent you home for homework" she looked up at him

"I did homework but something else came up that made it difficult to be at home" Dan sighed as Eleanor looked at him for a few moments to study his face to know that it was something else.

"You know where the guest room is" Eleanor replied as she leaned back in the chair "Do you need me to get fresh linens for you?" she asked

"No, I don't need fresh linens" Dan sighed

"Okay, well have a good sleep…alone, I might add" Eleanor replied as Cyrus walked up with two cups of coffee in hand

"Daniel, you're back" Cyrus smiled

"Yeah, I am" Dan replied "And I plan to be alone. Good night" he smiled back at Eleanor before he opened the door wide enough for Cyrus to enter and him to leave

"Be down in time for breakfast" Eleanor called out as Dan walked up the staircase.

Opening the door to the guest room, Dan quickly flipped on the lights to see the lavish setting that was laid out for him. Putting his back pack down on the bed, Dan took a seat on the edge of the bed before letting out a sigh of frustration. Walking up towards the room, Blair smiled once she laid eyes on her boyfriend, who was becoming more and more like a regular in her house.

"I'd like to think you should be knocking on Bart Bass's door now that Daddy Warbucks has become your guardian" Blair teased as she made her way into the room before flopping down on the bed.

"Not funny" Dan replied as he laid on her legs before she began to play with his hair

"What happened?" Blair asked

"My dad got on my case about money. Told him about Bart, and then that just sent him on a tirade of the same argument my mom had" Dan told her

"The this is not your world argument?" Blair asked as the silence gave Blair the answer she needed "Do you feel the same?" she then asked

"I'm here, ain't I" Dan told her

"You make me feel so special" Blair laughed "Besides, you should focus on my big day at the Plaza and my cake" she teased as he couldn't help but laugh

"Oh, plans changed on that" Dan told her before she grabbed on tight to his hair causing him to wence in pain

"I wanted my raspberry cake" Blair declared

"You ruined the earlier surprise, so I have to make it special" Dan told her before she let go of his hair.

"My cake would've been special. I was going to make it special with the night I had planned for you" Blair replied

"Oh, what did you have planned?" Dan turned to ask her

"My plans just changed" Blair replied as she sat up on the bed

"You took away the surprise element. I want this to be a surprise for you" Dan told her

"Why am I being punished because you suck at wealth?" Blair joked

"You'll like it, so stop complaining" Dan replied "I hope you'll like it" he said as he began to play with her hands. Noticing a sincere look in his eyes, Blair couldn't help but let his charms get to her.

"I'll like it. If it comes from your heart, I'll like it" Blair told him as she caressed his cheek. "Is this your world now?" she asked as he turned to rest his head on her lap

"You're my world now" Dan said tirelessly as he slowly drifted off to sleep before she slowly got up from her spot on the bed to let him lay flat on the bed before she placed the blanket over him. Leaning over to kiss on him the cheek, Blair looked at him sleep so peacefully.

"I still want my cake in your world" Blair whispered before giving him another quick kiss before finally leaving

* * *

><p>It had taken her a while, but by the end of second period, Blair felt acclimated back into her normal school routine. Some of her classmates clearly struggled towards that final push towards graduation, but Blair welcomed the last leg of the journey with open arms as she was primed to get high schools top honors. Taking her away from her note taking, the teacher placed a pink note down on Blair's desk that caused her to look on with much concern as to what the headmaster would want to see her for. Getting up from her seat, Dan looked on at his girlfriend to see what the note was about before she turned the note over to see a written message on the back. Immediately Blaire looked over at her minions, who received messages as well and in a quick and sudden motion, they all rose from their seats to head out towards the hallway. No words had been exchanged between the girls as they headed to the desired location because it was clear what was going on. Opening the bathroom door for Blair, Nelly Yuki allowed Blair to enter first before she followed behind into what was being dubbed as mediation. Waiting eagerly, Hazel and an unknown minion stood with folded arms.<p>

"Pink note, that's lack luster at best. What? Serena lost control over the headmasters office clerks?" Blair asked as she sat her Gucci purse on top of the sink.

"If you must know...Relationship gone bad" Hazel replied

"Really? Fraternizing with an office clerk" Blair laughed is disbelief at the response

"Penelope has lower standards than I imagined" she joked

"We want Jenny out!" Hazel said cutting to the point "We're prepared to offer up substantial compromises, but in comes in lieu of knowing the social structure will not be messed with" she added.

"Just what exactly are you prepared to give up?" Blair asked with much intrigue

"Russian Tea Room rights for the Prom after party" The Unknown minion replied catching Blair's attention

"And...don't think I'm some sucker for prom rights. I currently have the Astoria, V.I.P section on reserve, so I'm gonna need more" Blair smiled

"On the night Beyonce performs she forgot to mention. Private party status" Is added with pure delight

"Contacts to Ralph Lauren's personal assistant, invite to Estelle Bernadette's spring line show" Hazel quickly added

"Now we're getting somewhere" Blair smiled

"So do we agree, you cut out this Jenny Humphrey as a debutant nonsense?" Hazel asked

"I need more, I'd feel like a groupie just jumping on that offer" Blair replied

"What more do you want?" Hazel questioned in disbelief

"Give or we walk" Nelly Yuki demanded as the tension builded up in the room. Turning to look at her unknown minion, Hazel and her took a moment to chat amongst themselves in what appeared to be a push and pull debate.

"Fine" Hazel said breaking away from her side discussion "Front row. Paris fashion week...Alexander McQueen" she reluctantly revealed as a huge gasp came from every girl in the restroom as a wave of shock resonated with the girls

"Balenciaga, Klein, Versace! But McQueen? Oh this is too good to pass up" Kati raved before Nelly Yuki walked over towards her and unexpectedly slapped the designer crazed young woman

"This is what you want. McQueen is the ultimate handover for any girl in the Upper Eastside at the moment" Hazel replied as she read Blair's silence "Jenny will never have to know. It will simply be a Mallory is better type of deal, but that's only if we agree to the terms. Mallory gets her rightfully claimed spot, while your charity to Jenny Humphrey subsides to a mere case of hysteria" she added as the silence remained from Blair

"Take the deal Blair" Is urged Blair

"Jenny won't find out. She's fine with her status now" Kati joined in

"I...I decline" Blair said with much hesitation

"Are you crazy?" Kati questioned before Nelly Yuki slapped her once more

"Your betting the farm on this girl. That has got to be the dumbest thing you've ever done" Hazel told Blair "She will be the downfall to your legacy here at Constance" she said

"I decline, and that's all I have to say to that" Blair told her before she turned towards her minions and they left the bathroom.

"B, what was that back there?" Is questioned as they walked down the hall

"They're running scared" Blair replied

"Or trying to maintain the social structure" Kati stated

"No, they're scared of being at the bottom of the social structure, and that's exactly what I want them to feel" Blair smiled

* * *

><p>Looking on at herself in the mirror, Jenny couldn't help but feel so out of her element in the dress that was chosen for her. The store assistant looked on eagerly at Jenny as she awaited instructions on what she should do while Jenny tried to figure out the best possible way to get out of the dress. Faking a smile towards the assistant, Jenny stumbled to find the words to say before the door opened, which caused both Jenny and Assistant turned to see a concerned Chuck. Feeling relieved of the moment, Jenny breathed a sigh of relief as Chuck scanned the room to look for her.<p>

"Jenny what's up? What's wrong?" Chuck asked as he finally spotted her

"Can you give us a moment?" Jenny asked the Assistant before she obliged her wish while Chuck walked over towards her.

"You're in a dress. I thought you were in trouble with the emergency text you sent me, but...you're in a dress" Chuck replied

"Thanks, you're observant. Help me out of this" Jenny said as she hopped down from her stand to hop over towards Chuck

"So I basically miss out on a day of work for a dress emergency" Chuck sighed

"You're the only person I can call that could bust me out. Eric went to Cici's, Blair is in mediation, Dan is at practice, everyone is doing something while I'm stuck in this dress" Jenny stated as Chuck tugged at the zipper from behind.

"A very fluffy dress I might add. Why are you in this if you don't like it?" Chuck asked

"Because Kati called in a favor to get last minute ball dresses pulled for me. Blair is handling the strategy of the social upheaval I'm causing, so I can't really talk to her" Jenny sighed "I would've done better staying out of Constance" she then pouted as she took a seat on the floor.

"No, you should be at Constance" Chuck quickly replied "You just need to face up to the main problem going on" he told her as he took a seat beside her on the floor

"I didn't want any problems, I just wanted to finish the hell that is high school" Jenny replied

"While having people disregard you as a person" Chuck quickly replied "I don't think that's a mode of good survival tools" he said

"It was good for me" Jenny said

"I think you're afraid to want that respect you wanted before this whole mess happened. I think your afraid you'll want it again, but it's different this time...you're different this time" Chuck told her

"You mean my desire to be popular? Okay, I think we missed each other on this, I don't want to be popular again. That experience made me some spoiled brat, that looking back now, I didn't even like that girl I was" Jenny replied

"It's different because you still want the same things girls like Blair and Serena are accustomed to, just not in the same way as before" Chuck said "Popularity equals respect at Constance" he said

"I just want the respect" Jenny replied

"Then trust in yourself that you know what is right for you and that you can handle yourself" Chuck said

"So I should embrace popularity to get my respect?" Jenny asked as Chuck laughed

"If you want popularity, get your popularity. If you want respect, get your respect. Just do it on your own terms" Chuck told her "Starting with this dress" he said playing with the ruffles of the dress

"This is the only dress available" Jenny stated

"Nope, I think you can do better, much better. I think you can design something much more you" Chuck told her as Jenny just thought to herself for a moment.

"You know that idea is crazy, right? I mean Blair would kill me if I just went rogue on this" Jenny began to laugh

"Who cares? It's what you want. It's what you want to represent as yourself" Chuck replied "Stop worrying about what people think of you, I sure as hell don't care" he stated

"Clearly" Jenny smiled before she got up from her seat on the ground to extend her hand down to Chuck, who looked up at her. "C'mon, we have work to do" she told him

"We?" Chuck asked

"Yes, we have work to do" Jenny replied "I'm gonna need your help if I'm going to pull off this so called miracle" she told him as he just looked back at her hoping that she was playing with him. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Jenny couldn't help but laugh at Chuck trying to rack his brain on how to get out of this. "And you really have no other choice" she laughed before he finally just grabbed her hand and got up from the floor.

**Tell me what to do about you**

**I already know I can see in your eyes**

**When you're selling the truth'**

**Cause it's been a long time coming**

**So where you running to?**

**Tell me what to do about you**

Sipping on his soda, Chuck hoped that the lack of supplies he had to offer would deter Jenny away from her mission to create this dress he had spoke of. Finishing off what was left, Chuck knocked it back to his delight before he finally realized how close she was. Looking on at Jenny through the glass, Chuck hesitantly put the glass down to see her holding up the curtains he had. Forcing a smile on his face, Chuck could only imagine what she had in store for him.

**You got your way of speaking**

**Even the air you're breathing**

**You could be anything**

**But you don't know what to believe in**

**You got the world before you**

**If I could only show you**

**But you don't know what to do**

Tip toeing into the guest room where he lay, Blair made sure that Dan was fully asleep. For a moment she smiled at how cute he looked while he was asleep, but then an instant reminder of what the purpose was of her sneaking in here for came back to her. With the mission of getting Jenny on the debutant line heating up, Blair didn't have time to mess around as the important thing was to find out what his big surprise was for her. Making her way over towards his phone that sat on the nightstand, Blair couldn't help but do a happy dance within herself as this was her golden opportunity to see what he was hiding because if there was any thing that she knew about Dan, it was that everything and anything could be found in his phone. Reaching out to grab the phone, Blair was caught off guard to see that Dan had beat her to it.

"Nice try" Dan muttered in his sleep

"How'd you know?" Blair asked

"I know you, which means I should know the scent of Chanel number five from a mile away" Dan replied

"Really?" Blair questioned in disbelief

"Now who's transparent" Dan laughed in his sleep before she turned to leave the room.

**Tell me what to do about you**

**Something on your mind**

**Baby all of the time**

**You could bring down a room**

**Oh yeahThis day has a long time coming**

**I say it's nothing new**

**Tell me what to do about you**

"You can't be serious about this" Chuck said as he leaned up against the door in the restroom.

"I'm very serious about this. Now come out" Jenny said as she tied her hair up into a bun as she looked on at her mini work station she had going for her

"How much experience do you even have at this?" Chuck asked

"Enough to know that I need a model" Jenny replied

"A male? Shouldn't you have a female that resembles your body type?" Chuck asked

"I don't need questions. I just need you" Jenny replied "Now you can come willingly or I would be more than happy to storm into your bathroom to pull you out" she said before Chuck walked out dressed in his robe into the living room area where she was.

"Where do you want me?" Chuck griped

"Front and center" Jenny laughed as he made his way to the front of the living room while she approached him with a tape measure in hand.

"Now what?" Chuck asked

"Stop griping" Jenny replied "Now just….you know. Take it off" she said

"I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable in my own home" Chuck replied feeling a bit uneasy

"Then I'll be sure to keep my hands where you can see them. Now take it off" Jenny replied before Chuck dropped his robe. "I always knew you were a boxer over briefs guy" she smiled before he wrapped the tape measurer around his body and began to measure

"This is cold" Chuck muttered

"You're such a big baby" Jenny laughed "A well toned big baby, but a baby nonetheless" she smiled as she continued to measure him

**You got your way of speaking**

**Even the air you're breathing**

**You could be anything**

**But you don't know what to believe in**

**You've got the world before you**

**If I could only show you**

**But you don't know what to do**

Running down the field, Dan gave one final push to break away from the defenders that were hot on his trail before he fired off his shot at the goal. The crowd erupted into cheers as Blair and her minions smiled on at the success that Dan was single-handedly bringing to 's just by his ability to put a ball in the goal. Getting up from her seat on the bench, Blair and her minions made their way down the bleachers. Exchanging a private moment, Blair blew Dan a kiss as he made his way over towards his over excited teammates. Giving her a silent look of appreciation, Dan walked into the waiting arms of Coach Matthews.

"Now that's how you take over a game" Coach Matthew happily yelled as Dan just endured the celebration he was receiving from his coach before he looked up in the stands to see Bart looking on intently.

**You think about it**

**Can you ever change?**

**Finish what you started**

**Make me want to stay**

**Tired of conversation**

**Show me something real**

**Find out what your part is**

**Play it how you feel**

Making his way out of his bedroom, Chuck finished up the last of his homework. Doing homework was still a foreign concept for Chuck, but he figured if he wanted to at least graduate with his friends than he would have to do all he could to make sure that happened. Noticing that Jenny was still working on her dress in the living room, Chuck was happy to see that she hadn't disappeared since coming back with him to his apartment. It hadn't been a usual thing for Chuck to have company since losing his lavish lifestyle, but he knew Jenny wasn't one that cared too much for the lavish things after a while. Walking towards the kitchen, Chuck couldn't help but notice the extreme progress she was making with the dress that came from thin air.

**Tell me what to do, about you**

**Is there anyway, anything I can say**

**Won't break us in two'**

**Cause it's been a long time coming**

**I can't stop loving you**

**Tell me what to do about you**

Putting his plate down on the table, Dan sat beside Blair as they both prepared to do their homework. Looking over at her stack of books, Dan wasn't too surprised to see that along with History, Blair had the guidelines of the Colony Club on top of that. Letting out a slight laugh, Blair couldn't help but notice that Dan had figured her out in the whole process of them attempting to do their usual routine of doing homework. Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, Blair smiled at him before turning back towards her homework. Enjoying the comfort of just being with Blair, Dan was torn away from his reverie by the vibration of his cell phone. Looking on at his phone, Dan sighed as he saw that it was his dad calling. Contemplating if he should answer, Dan felt as if he was just caught in between the tuggle war of Rufus and Bart and at this point, Dan wasn't sure who he was for. Getting up from the table, Dan grabbed his plate and headed into the kitchen leaving Blair to wonder what was going on with Dan. Grabbing the phone, Blair answered the phone and put it up to her ear.

"Hey Rufus" Blair greeted him

**You got your way of speaking**

**Even the air you're breathing**

**You could be anything**

**But you don't know what to do believe in**

**You've got the world before you**

**If I could only show youBut you don't know what to do**

**Oooh**

**You could be anything**

**But you don't know what to believe in**

**World before you**

**Show you**

**But you don't know what to do**

**Yeah **

* * *

><p>Reaching out towards the middle of the table, Dan poured another bowl full of cereal before pouring some milk over it. Chomping down on his food, Dan looked on at the new plays that Coach Matthews had sent him well after their last game. More and more, Dan was beginning to feel like there was always something to learn with Coach Matthews, to the point where playing soccer was becoming more of a class than his other classes. Though he had grown bored with the constant X's and O's of strategy, Dan was allowed to let out a few laughs as he listened to Blair and Jenny strategize in the living room. Pushing his notebook to the side, Dan took his plate into the kitchen before heading into the living room to join the girls in their banter. Flopping down on Blair's side of the sofa, Dan reached out to look out at the flyers that Blair's minion had drafted up for the supposed campaign that Jenny was running.<p>

"What are we discussing?" Dan asked as he rested his head on Blair's lap

"The fact that Jenny is slacking in her answers that the council will ask her" Blair stated

"I'm not slacking, I'm just not saying what you want me to say" Jenny replied "I mean these answers don't even sound like me" she then added

"Which is the point, I don't want you to sound like you…completely" Blair quickly replied as she began to realize how controlling that sounded after she had said it

"She's working on that" Dan replied as Jenny and him shared in the laughter

"You have to be serious about this Jenny" Blair complained "This is my ass on the line" she stated

"Which I'm grateful for, but I don't want to be some generic robot. I think Mallory is all ready going to beat me to that point with Penelope and Hazel practically controlling her" Jenny said

"Okay, point taken. You still need to be able to hear the question, then spit out an answer quickly that sounds like you can run for the damn beauty queen of America" Blair told her

"What type of questions are they even going to ask?" Dan asked

"Why do you deserve to be a debutant" Blair stated as a posed question that might be asked

"Jen…what's your response?" Dan asked

"Because I've always wanted to wear a fancy ball gown" Jenny stated

"Seriously? Because you want to wear a ball gown?" Blair questioned in disbelief

"Look, I have this under control. It may not seem like it, but I do. I don't want to spit out answers that have been fed to me. I promise you that I will make you proud" Jenny said as she gathered her things

"Where are you going?" Blair asked as she noticed Jenny preparing to leave

"I have….I have to go somewhere" Jenny replied as she slowly backed over towards the elevator

"What about your dress? I never got to see it" Blair asked

"Because it's not done yet" Jenny replied

"How can it not be done? Kati had your specific sizes pulled and then the alterations should've been done on the spot" Blair replied

"Well I guess there was too much work that needed to be done, especially since I'm designing my own dress" Jenny said as Blair's face dropped in shock

"You're what!" Blair asked as she jumped up from her seat, which caused Dan to roll off of her lap and on to the floor

"Thank you. I'll see you tonight, where I'll wow you and get the final spot" Jenny quickly replied as she got on the elevator, quickly pushing the button to close before Blair could do anything

"Did you hear that?" Blair turned to ask Dan "I'm risking my social legacy and she's making her own dress?" she siad

"I heard and felt that" Dan said as he massaged the bag of his head

"I have to stop this. Tonight is going to be a disaster" Blair said as she reached out to grab her phone before Dan stopped her

"I think you should trust her on this. I've seen Jenny's designs…a long time ago, but I'm pretty sure I remember them being good" Dan said

"You're not helping" Blair replied

"Oh, but I am" Dan told her "I know you want to make this whole thing perfect, but you can't control everything" he said

"Don't do that. I don't want the 'you can't control everything' speech because at this point I want to control you and make you shut up" Blair told him

"Aw, I love when you talk sweet to me" Dan replied sarcastically "Just calm down" he told her before his cell phone began to ring

"Who is that?" Blair asked suspiciously knowing who it could be

"No one" Dan replied as he knew that it was either Rufus or Bart calling

"Can't be no one because no one would be calling, but no one is calling you, which makes it a someone. So who is the someone that is calling….perhaps, Bart or even Rufus for that matter" Blair said as she studied the nervousness on Dan's face as if they were in a stare down.

"It's no one" Dan shrugged before Blair quickly reached forward, much to Dan's dismay "Blair, no!" he protested before she grabbed his phone and answered

"Hello" Blair answered nearly out of breath as Dan sat pleading with his girlfriend to lie about his whereabouts "Bart…so nice to hear from you. Where's Dan?" she repeated out loud what Bart was saying

"Blair c'mon" Dan pleaded with her

"Oh, he's right here. He's actually been aching to talk to you. I won't waste another minute talking to you because Dan is so eager to talk to you that he wants me to pass it" Blair smiled knowing she was getting to Dan before she passed the phone over to him

"That was dirty" Dan scolded her as he covered the phone

"All is fair in love and war" Blair smirked as she got up from her seat before heading into the kitchen

* * *

><p>With her arm linked in his, Blair was escorted down the staircase as she looked on at the lavish setting that the Crimson Ball would have to offer. All had been revealed to work out for Jenny in the long run as she managed to show that she was the best candidate for the position. Blair wanted more than anything to gloat, well she still gloated as much as she could about her success to challenge the so called structure that Blair had once prided herself in following. Eagerly scanning the room, Dan hoped to at least one glimpse of Jenny in her dress, but it appeared that it was supposed to be a surprise for him to see. Noticing both Bart and Rufus on opposite sides of the room, Dan just shook his head as a bit of laughter escaped him in the irony of it all.<p>

"Which door will you choose?" Blair asked as she noticed what Dan was looking at

"None. I'm here with you tonight" Dan replied "I'll let them figure that out" he told her as he pulled her towards him

"Good answer" Blair smiled "So will I be getting my big surprise tonight?" she asked

"Something like that" Dan smiled before he leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips

"I hope it comes sooner than later" Blair said as she broke the kiss to catch her breath

"It will" Dan replied "In fact, I think you'll look great with this on you" he said as he pulled the necklace out of his pocket to find a look of surprise on Blair's face

"You didn't!" Blair said excitedly as she turned for Dan to put it on her

"Yeah, I did. I have the receipt to prove it" Dan laughed as he hooked it together "Do you like it?" he asked "I mean does it look cheap or not your style?" he questioned

"Dan" Blair said as Dan continued to ramble on

"I know I'm a rookie at the jewelry route" Dan replied

"Dan, I love it" Blair replied before she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek to show her appreciation "I really love it" she said

"You're not just saying that, are you?" Dan asked

"Yes because I enjoy lying to you" Blair replied sarcastically "Now is this all to…." she began to say as she began to caress his face

"Yes, I got your cake at the house" Dan quickly replied knowing that was what Blair was referring to.

"Oh, I love you" Blair smiled before she kissed him all over his face "I will definitely make this a night you will never forget" she assured him just as his attention turned towards Serena and her minions following behind. Turning to look at Serena and her minions, Dan knew that Blair had unfinished business to tend to.

"Save me a dance" Dan whispered to her before kissing her on the forehead before he left to go over towards Carter while Blair wasted no time in approaching Serena and her minions.

"Blair" Georgina quickly replied

"I thought you guys wouldn't show, you know with your failed attempt and all" Blair smiled

"I always come to the Crimson Ball, you know this" Serena sighed as she couldn't hide her frustrations "I'm actually happy for Jenny" she said

"Is this genuine or you being fake? I could never tell the difference those last couple of months we were friends" Blair replied

"Call it what you want because this isn't about you" Serena told her

"This isn't over" Penelope chimed in "Jenny will always be the outsider no matter what you put in her head" she said

"And you'll always be second best…in life, in social groups, to married men…" Blair replied as Penelope grew nervous by the accusations

"You're evil" Penelope replied

"Proud of it" Blair smiled "I hope you enjoy all of the debutants because I assure you, the best woman won" she said before she turned to leave. Noticing the laughter between Penelope and Hazel, Serena couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed by their mission to go after Jenny. Though she hated the rules of girl world, Serena knew that she had to do something in order to get her own mark in all of this since she had just laid back and let it all happen.

"I've always come to hate that smug smile she had on her face" Georgina said as she looked on at Blair and Dan engage in laughter with each other

"If you'll excuse me, I have to make a phone call" Serena turned to tell Georgina before she walked off.

* * *

><p>Sitting in front of her mirror at her station, Jenny inhaled and exhaled to herself as her nerves were finally starting to kick in. Through the mirror she could see all the other debutants in their fancy dresses, while she was sitting in her very own original. Jenny had made it a point to not show the final product to either Blair, Dan, Chuck or even Eric had seen the dress she had come up with. Sitting with her thoughts, Jenny just rocked back and forth in her chair as she just tried to calm her nerves down for the most part. Torn away from her attempts, Jenny looked over to see that her phone was ringing before she reached for it. Looking on at the caller identification, Jenny saw that it was Dan calling her. Looking around the backstage area, Jenny had the thought that Dan had snuck back to see her, but nothing showed that he was back there before she eventually answered the phone.<p>

"Hello" Jenny answered

"Can you believe they don't have cookies?" Dan said in disbelief before Jenny just laughed to herself at how with just one sentence, Dan was able to calm her nerves "I mean no chocolate chip or sugar cookies, nothing" he joked

"Tell me about it. I don't even think they have punch, it's all champagne and sparkling water" Jenny laughed

"Reminds me that I miss the burgers and fries every time I come to these events" Dan told her

"You would know, you've been frequenting this world more than I have" Jenny sighed

"Do you think too often? With the whole me frequenting" Dan asked

"I think you're where you want to be" Jenny simply replied "I don't think there's a place, where we're supposed to be. I think it's about where we want to be" she told him

"Are you where you want to be? Being a debutant and all because I'm more than capable of breaking up a fancy event…Waldorf might get upset, but I can get her forgiveness" Dan asked her

"Ask me that an hour ago or even a few minutes ago, I would've answered yes, please take me away. Though in a matter of two minutes, I think I'm where I want to be as well" Jenny smiled

"Then that's good enough for me" Dan replied "Now with you being presented to the world and all, does this mean you're like opening yourself up as a full fledged woman?" he asked

"Okay, this is where the conversation has to come to an end" Jenny laughed as the awkward moment kicked in "Just make sure dad knows I'm the fifth girl up, and to just sit next to Eric" she told him

"Eric? He isn't here" Dan replied a bit confused

"What do you mean he's not here?" Jenny asked with much concern in her voice

"I haven't seen him, and Carter is backstage and hasn't mentioned seeing him" Dan replied

"Where could he be?" Jenny questioned nervously before she looked around the backstage to see some glimpse over into the boys area to see if he had showed up. Scanning over in the boys section of the room, Jenny's eyes finally landed on a smiling Penelope and Hazel, who were looking right back at her. Feeling her heart nearly sink into the pit of her stomach, Jenny could only imagine that they were behind Eric's absence. Unable to come up with any back up plan, Jenny could see that the other debutants lining up to get ready, which made it nearly impossible to think of another option. Getting up from her seat, Jenny straightened herself out and took the long walk to take her place in line.

**You made me insecure,**

**Told me I wasn't good who are you to judge**

**When you're a diamond in the rough?**

**I'm sure you got some things**

**You'd like to change about when it comes to me**

**I wouldn't want to be anybody else.**

"Eric isn't here" Dan quickly relayed the news to Blair, who sat with the other debutants from past seasons.

"What!" Blair replied in disbelief "Where could he be? Is he with Carter?" she asked

"No, Carter is backstage by himself. Eric isn't here" Dan replied "What do we do?" he asked as Blair scanned the room to look over at Serena with her minions.

"I knew she'd end up doing something to get back at me" Blair scoffed as she got up from her seat

"I really don't think this is about you at the moment" Dan said as he helped Blair up from her seat, while doing their best to remain calm in front of the other guest

"Mary Ann Garrison" The announcer called out, which sent Blair into a panic

"Jenny's next. She's after this girl" Blair said beginning to panic as she scrolled through the contacts in her phone before she looked up to catch Serena's eye contact

"Is there anything we can do?" Dan asked her

"Besides grab all the tissues in this room because Jenny is going to balling her eyes out in the next minute or so" Blair stated

"Don't you think that's a bit premature?" Dan asked

"Okay, you try being stood up by your date in front of hundreds of stuck up women, who will most likely use this topic to kick off every social gathering after this" Blair posed the thought to her boyfriend

"Okay, I get you now" Dan said before they both quickly started grabbing pocket tissues that were placed at the tables for the usual weeping mothers.

"Jennifer Humphrey" The announcer called as they both froze to look on at the young girl make her way to the top of the staircase

"I can't even look" Dan said turning her back towards the main stage

"Aww" Blair groaned as she feared the part that everyone was going to pay more attention to while others expressed their happiness over the dress she wore, which caused Blair to look over in Jenny's direction to see just how beautiful she looked. "Aww" she said with complete admiration

"How bad is it?" Dan asked

"Jennifer Humphrey is being escorted by…" The announcer said before Dan turned to Blair

"We could just bull rush the stage. It may be embarrassing, but at least she won't have to dance alone" Dan told her before Blair's attention turned towards the dark masked figure walking towards Jenny

"I don't think we have to" Blair replied in a dazed state

"What do you mean? she's going to look embarrassed just standing there by herself with no escort" Dan replied

"She has one" Blair replied before Dan turned to look

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**I'm no beauty queenI'm just beautiful me**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**You've got every right**

**To a beautiful life**

**C'mon**

"Jennifer Humphrey, being escorted by…." The Announcer said looking down at his sheet to realize Eric hadn't checked in yet and could tell that it wasn't really Eric

"Eric van der Woodsen" The guy whispered to the Announcer

"Eric van der Woodsen" The Announcer said hesitantly as Jenny nervously walked towards the guy to take his hand as she looked more confused than ever.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked as she could see the stunned looks on Penelope and Hazel out the corner of her eye as she was being lead out onto the dance floor.

"Prince Charming…well sort of" The guy replied as Jenny looked on closely behind the mask to see that it was someone that she was very familiar with.

"Chuck" Jenny replied

"Ssh, I don't want your dad or your brother to figure its me" Chuck told her as they dance along with the other couples

"I'm pretty sure you're secret is safe because everyone is confused" Jenny replied as she looked on at the crowd

"That wouldn't be a first" Chuck muttered as he spun her around along with the other guys

"Why are you doing this?" Jenny asked as she moved closer towards him

"I thought it'd be clear….I wanted to be here for you" Chuck told her as a smile slowly came to her face "Am I doing a good job? I mean I know you'd prefer Eric, but he couldn't show" he asked nervously

"Yeah, I think you are" Jenny laughed "You're doing a good job at it" she smiled

**Who says, who says you're not perfect?**

**Who says you're not worth it?**

**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**

**Trust me, that's the price of beauty**

**Who says you're not pretty?**

**Who says you're not beautiful?**

**Who says?**

* * *

><p>No one was more relieved than Blair to see that Jenny's perfect day hadn't ended in disaster, though it had come with much stress, Blair was glad that it was all over. Making her rounds in the room, Blair did her best to talk with all of the members of the different society clubs, just wanting to make sure to be respectful on her mother's behalf since Eleanor was unable to come. With the final person to speak to, Blair was mentally checking out and was hoping that she'd be checking in to a hotel room with Dan by the end of the night as she couldn't wait to show her appreciation for her necklace he had given her. Heading up the staircase, Blair was quickly met by Jenny, who had appeared to be looking for her. For a moment the two girl shared a private emotional moment as they were glad to see the other in a new state of happiness, but mostly a newfound respect for each other.<p>

"I don't think I could've accounted for the stress you must've been under" Blair smiled as she walked up towards Jenny

"Yeah well, I'm used to it" Jenny laughed as they both took a moment to just laugh about the circumstances

"Figure I owed you a fairytale or two" Blair smiled "You look amazing in your very own Jenny original" she laughed "Kati and Is are still trying to figure out what designer you're wearing" she told her

"Really?" Jenny laughed

"Yes, so don't be surprised if they come up to you and ask" Blair told her

"I don't put anything past what could happen here" Jenny said

"So, who exactly was the guy behind the mask? I don't see him around and Eric isn't here" Blair asked as Jenny just smiled to herself

"It was no one, just the not quite so prince charming" Jenny laughed

"Okay, that made no sense" Blair replied "But I owe him one because I'm sure Serena and company were anticipating you humiliation" she sighed

"I don't think it would've mattered because I think I finally learned something in all of this" Jenny told her "I belong here. I belong at Constance. I belong in general" she said as Blair just looked at her

"Now I know we're becoming too corny" Blair laughed as she walked over to pull Jenny into a hug "You did good today" she whispered to her

"So did you" Jenny replied as she saw Dan make his way on to the dance floor to look for Blair "And I think someone is waiting for you" she motioned for Blair to look over at Dan, who smiled from ear to ear at his two girls.

"I don't think we'll be here much longer. I plan to make this a night he'll never forget" Blair said as she smiled on at Dan

"Yeah, I'm standing right here. That was an image I really didn't need to have in my head" Jenny said trying not to gag at the thought before Blair walked over towards Dan on the dance floor.

"Madam" Dan said as he bent over to kiss her hand before pulling her towards him "So I think this night went off pretty well" he smiled as he held her close as they danced

"Had a few scares, but nothing big. I mean Jenny looked gorgeous, and Rufus and Bart were able to be in the same room without ripping each others head off. I call it a success at best" Blair laughed as she rested the side of her face up against Dan's cheek

"Do you think we can go for my surprise now?" Dan asked unable to hide the laughter in his voice

"I'm two steps ahead of you" Blair replied in agreement with what Dan on his mind before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Turning quickly, Blair was caught off guard to see a group of men dressed in suits walk towards her. Normally seeing a bunch of guy in dress suits would've been normal, but the familiarity of one guy in particular made her heart sink to the pit of her stomach as he approached her.

"Ms. Waldorf, we meet again" The guy said

"What's…what's going on?" Blair asked in a bit of dazed state as Serena and Georgina got up from their seats to see what was going on.

"Nothing you're not used to" The guy said as he reached behind his back to pull out a pair of handcuffs

"Whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" Dan asked as he stepped in front of Blair, which caused all attention to turn towards them

"I'm gonna need you to step out of the way sir" The guy said

"No, not until you explain what the hell you're doing. You're not just going to approach my girlfriend with a pair of handcuffs" Dan said as he looked on the guys behind him to see that they had police badges

"I'm Detective Henderson of New York Police Department, and you're girlfriend…she's under arrest" Detective Henderson said before a guy came up to move Dan out of the way as Detective Henderson put the handcuffs on Blair. "Ms. Waldorf, you're under arrest for the murder of Katie Sparks" he told her as he clamped the handcuffs shut as the crowd erupted with gasps.

"Wait!" Dan protested as he tried to push towards Blair, who seemed to be going along with what the detective was saying, while Dan was doing all he could to get to her or at least have some understanding "Blair. Blair" he called out as Rufus came up to get Dan under control as camera phones were aimed high to get a good view of the arrest.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be held against you in a court of law. If you can't afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Detective Henderson asked as Blair zoned out for a moment with everything turning into a blur for her as she stood emotionless. Scanning the crowd, Blair saw the faces that stared back at her, but out of the blur that had become those surrounding her, Blair zoned in on one person. Staring back at each other for what felt like hours on end but only a mere thirty seconds in real time, Blair had felt the final straw of betrayal from the person she had thought to be her better half. "Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" he questioned once again before it all came rushing back to Blair.

"Yes….I do" Blair replied an no shorter than a minute she was being whisked away by the group of police and escorted out.

* * *

><p><strong>Gossip Girl: Uh oh B. Looks like Hazel isn't the only one that looks bad in stripes.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MusicLyrics Used in this Chapter:**

**Beyonce- Who Runs the World**

**Demi Lovato- What to do**

**Selena Gomez- Who Says**


	15. The Grandfather

**Please excuse the errors, I've been trying to write on my Iphone and on my laptop, so it doesn't catch all the mistakes when I spell check because of formatting probs. Hope you enjoy the read, and I hope to hear from you.**

**Chapter Fifteen- The Grandfather**

Scanning the room, in which she sat in for the past hour, Blair grew nervous by the minute as she was left to think aloud. Blair wanted nothing more to strategize her way out of this mess, but Blair knew that this wasn't something she could just scheme her way out of. Thoughts of Gossip Girl and TMZ running rampant with her being arrested at the Crimson Ball began to make Blair feel as if it was all beginning to weigh heavy on her. What was she going to do? How was she going to save herself from this mess that was created? Blair asked herself on constant repeat. Hearing the door open, Blair's quickly looked over to see Detective Henderson walk in with files in his hand as he read them over. For a moment Blair studied the detectives face and like before, when she first met him a while back, he was unable to read like any person she had met. Throwing down the files onto the table, Detective Henderson let the tension filled silence linger in the room for a moment before he slowly took his seat across from Blair.

"We meet again Blair" Detective Henderson sighed as he loosened up his tie

"Do you have factual information this time or pure allegation like the last?" Blair asked not wanting to show that the overall experience of being held in the interrogation room was getting to her

"I do miss the charming wit and sass you always managed to offer. It's gotten better with your age, what a difference four years make" Detective Henderson laughed "Let's say I do have some facts, would that inspire you to say more this time?" he asked

"I'm not stupid. I'm not talking until my attorney is present" Blair replied

"I never took you to be stupid, I just took you as a girl that seems to be hell bent on control" Detective Henderson said

"So that's grounds to arrest me!" Blair questioned in disbelief "You do know you've accused me at a social event; therefore, defamation of character" she proclaimed

"Only you could trump up such false charges" Detective Henderson laughed to himself "I need you talk, this can all go away if you just tell me what you know. You're little friends aren't here to influence you, just me" he told her

"Because that'll make me more comfortable" Blair replied sarcastically

"Because your games are running out. I have proof this time Blair. I'm a mere clue away to proving that one of you or maybe even you killed Katie that night" Detective Henderson told her "I can spare you the humiliation of being figured out, by offering you the opportunity to confess what you know or what you've done" he said before the door quickly opened up and Darren came walking in as Blair's knight and shining armor.

"Waldorf lets go" Darren told her as he held the door open

"Kasgrove what are you doing?" Detective Henderson asked

"Removing my client from this half ass attempt to squeeze the truth out" Darren replied as Blair walked over towards him "As her counsel, I will have to request that you speak with her tomorrow" he said

"Or I could just talk with her tonight" Detective Henderson told him "I will talk to her" he sighed

"And when you do, I will be right there with her, especially since she's been released on bail" Darren said before he ushered her out of the room

"We'll be talking soon Waldorf" Detective Henderson called out as Blair made her way out into the hallway with Darren following close behind

"Do not talk to him without informing me. Anything he has to say to you, it goes through me" Darren instructed Blair as they walked down the hall, eagerly trying to get out of the hell hole

"Am I the only one with representation? Are the rest being charged?" Blair asked as Darren was unable to put his poker face up fast enough for Blair to see "I'm the only one, am I?" she asked as she stopped walking to turn to him.

"Things are complicated, the circumstances are complicated" Darren sighed

"Then uncomplicated it. I've just been charged for murder!" Blair exclaimed

"I'm gong to do all I can, but until then…I need you and your friends to keep a low profile because I think the nightmare of Katie's death is coming up all over again" Darren told her as all she could do was look at him with stunned silence. Turning the corner, Dan immediately ran up towards Blair to pull her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked as he pulled back to look at her

"Yeah, I'm fine" Blair muttered to him as she hid her face in the crook of his neck as if she were a scared little girl.

"I think you should go home Blair. Sleep off the nerves, but just go home and get some rest" Darren told her as he watched the couple in their embrace while he manned the numerous calls coming in on his cell phone.

"When is my court date?" Blair stuttered as the severity of it all began to hit her as she pulled away from Dan.

"We'll be in contact. I'm working on it, but we'll be talking before then" Darren said "I'm going to make sure the paperwork is being processed" he said before he left Dan and Blair alone. Looking on at Blair, Dan could see the fear in her eyes before he pulled her back into a hug. For moments they just stood holding each other as Blair did her best to compose herself.

"C'mon, let's go" Dan said as he reluctantly let go of her but Blair held on tight to his hand.

"I have to tell you something" Blair told him with all the fear in the world weighing heavily in her eyes as Dan could all ready tell just by the look on her face that she wasn't going to like this.

* * *

><p>Dan couldn't shake the idea as to what Blair had to tell him, the entire time they waited for her papers to be processed, he just kept thinking about what it all could be. The overall idea that she was being accused of murder sent him into a state of confusion as he never would imagine she'd do such a thing. Though he had joked and occasional showed frustrations towards her need for control, Dan ultimately felt like there was nothing he didn't know about her. Assuring Eleanor time and time again on the way out of the police department, Blair was calm in tending to her mother but Dan couldn't help but wonder how she could be since such a serious charge was placed against her. Dan grew uneasy once Blair had arranged for the town car to take them to Nate's while they followed behind her mother, but Dan knew it was best to just go along with what was happening as opposed to fighting it. Pulling into the garage of the building to avoid the press that was slowly beginning to flock to the story, Blair and Dan got out of the car before they were immediately escorted up to the room. Blair and Dan hadn't said much to each other because Dan wasn't even sure where to begin, but once they entered into the room and they saw Nate, Chuck, Georgina, and Serena; Dan knew something had to be up.<p>

"How was lock up? Did you try the jello?" Georgina asked with a bit of laughter in her voice.

"Not funny!" Blair replied sternly as she slammed her purse down on the table while looking on angrily at Serena.

"Why are you mad at me?" Serena questioned

"Why am I mad? I'm mad because you did this. You had me arrested!" Blair yelled at Serena as all Serena could do was look in confusion

"What are you talking about? I didn't have you arrested" Serena replied in disbelief by the accusations

"Yeah well, you sure as hell had the motive to do so" Blair replied not buying into what Serena was telling her

"I had no motive to do so! Unlike you, I wouldn't go for the kill shot" Serena told her

"Okay, what the hell are you guys talking about?" Dan asked "Why would you have Blair arrested? And why is arrest even in the equation?" he asked them both

"Wow, you've really kept him in the dark" Georgina laughed "Georgina Sparks, I believe we met before" she introduced herself to Dan

"Forgettable, I'm sure" Chuck replied as she loosened up his tie

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Dan asked

"Just come out with it all ready Serena, you made the call" Georgina stated

"What call?" Serena asked

"You seriously can't be that stupid. I mean you're literally giving blondes a bad name with your amount of stupidity in this moment" Blair said becoming annoyed with Serena by the minute

"The call Georgie is stupidly referring to is the call I made to Chuck" Serena said as she pulled her cell phone out to show her calling log to Blair "I didn't call the police or Detective Henderson, I called Chuck" she declared as Blair became even more shocked with the revelation.

"So then what Henderson said was right…they found new evidence" Blair told her friends

"I'm confused in all of this. I feel like you guys are speaking some foreign language that I'm trying to decipher" Dan said shaking his head in frustration while Blair turned to face him "What is going on? You told me that there was something you needed to tell me, and you have yet to say anything? All I know at this point is that you're being charged for killing some Katie girl" he told Blair as a moment of silence came between them.

"Just tell him Blair. There's only so long you can hide this" Nate said as he looked on at the internet to see Blair was front page news "You've reached page six status" he turned to show her the screen

"It's true…" Blair admitted as Dan's face went blank "Not the killing part, but I have or had a friend named Katie Sparks, who died and they have yet to figure out what happened to her" she told him

"Katie Sparks as in your sister?" Dan asked Georgina

"There's that brain coming through" Georgina replied sarcastically

"So how are the rest of you involved?" Dan asked as he looked on at everyone else

"Because we were the last people with Katie the night that she died" Chuck stated

"They must've singled Blair out because of my little drunken tirade at the mixer in New Haven" Serena sighed as leaned back in her chair

"Because that was your finest hour" Blair scoffed at the blond

"You know what Blair, I'm sick of your little snipes at me" Serena angrily replied as she attempted to approach Blair but Nate was quick enough to get in between the two girls

"Enough!" Dan yelled getting everyone's attention "Someone needs to start talking because how you all managed to a part of a girl coming up dead" he told them

"I really don't think you could handle knowing all of the details, I mean regardless of what we tell you…you've all ready got your mind made up about us" Chuck replied

"Try me. I'm beginning to see an open mind is valuable" Dan replied as Chuck let out a sigh as he sat up straight in his chair, causing all of the attention to go back to him.

"Four years ago…a week from now, it will be four years since her death" Chuck told Dan as he began to recount the events of that fatal night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Four Years Ago; Chuck's P.O.V.]<strong>_

_**Staring on at the girl beside, Chuck laid bare as all he could do was stare on at her beauty while she slept so peacefully. Taking his hand up to her face, Chuck tucked away strands of hair behind her ear so that they wouldn't diminish the beauty he had grown to love inside and out about her. It had been her first time, but Chuck swore that she had never looked more serene than she did in this very moment. Chuck wasn't quite sure why he felt the way he did about her, but Chuck knew in his heart that Katie was his heart, she was the reason he even existed at this point in time since everything else in his life had let him down. Beginning to stir awake, Katie's eyes fluttered open to see Chuck's looking back at her before he smiled at her. Letting out a slight laugh, Katie looked on at Chuck to get the final conclusion she needed to know that they actually slept together before she brought her eyes back up to his.**_

_**"Is this for real?" Katie asked so innocently as she looked at Chuck**_

_**"Us?" Chuck asked unsure as to what she meant**_

_**"Yeah" Katie replied "I mean I know we've skirted around all things us, but I just feel like this can't be real" she began to babble**_

_**"Yes, this really happened" Chuck laughed as he caressed her face "It's been happening for quite some time. We've just been too stupid to finally act on it" he told her**_

_**"It's not like I can just do what other girls do. I mean last night was new for me" Katie replied**_

_**"I know, I meant that I feel better knowing that you know how I feel about you" Chuck told her**_

_**"I've always known how you feel about me, I guess I've just been scared" Katie replied**_

_**"Because of my reputation with girls" Chuck concluded**_

_**"Well it's not something to be desired, but yes" Katie replied**_

_**"Believe me when I tell you that you're different than all the other girls. You're the girl I've always wanted, the one person I need" Chuck told her as tears welled up in his eyes to reveal his truth that sometimes he had perfected to hide against those closest to him. Leaning towards him, Katie placed a sweet kiss against his lips as they just stayed like that for a few moments before her bedroom door opened up causing Katie and Chuck to pull a part in surprise to see the man looking at them.**_

_**"Grandpa" Katie said in complete alarm mode**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Present]<strong>

Holding the laughter in as long as she could, Georgina leaned forward and busted into a full wave of laughter at the story. Georgina had known that Chuck and Katie had slept together, but she had never heard the overall details of them being discovered together by her grandfather. Chuck gritted his teeth as he did all he could to refrain himself from officially killing Georgina, but Nate was able to tell that Chuck needed some bit of comfort as he knew very well how much Katie meant to his friend. Taking a seat on the edge of the coffee table, Blair ran her hand through her hair as the memories of Katie began to flood her brain to the point that Katie was all she saw. After a few good chuckles, Georgina got herself under control as she could see the look of disapproval from her girlfriends eyes.

"What? It was funny" Georgina declared "I mean my grandfather walked in on the first time, that's awkward at best" she reasoned

"You don't have to be so rude about it" Serena scolded her

"Okay, I'm sorry that my grandfather walked in on you and Katie after your romp in the sack" Georgina told Chuck sarcastically

"Go to hell" Chuck replied as he angrily got up from his seat to walk over towards the other side of the room feeling that it was best to get away from Georgina.

"What does Katie losing her virginity to you add to the overall concept of Katie being dead?" Dan asked

"Because Chuck loved her…she's the only girl that could break past the cold hearted bastard you see before you" Georgina griped "My grandfather was pretty much the helm of the family, whatever he said went. With our religious beliefs, walking in on the golden child would be considered a dent to the family name" she said

"How so?" Dan asked

"The Sparks were the epitome of religion in the Upper Eastside. George Sparks, Georgina's grandfather was the past priest to the St. John's Cathedral, the most well known Catholic church" Serena said

"Dear old George nearly blew a gasket after that. I always knew that Katie had done something to upset him, but I never officially knew that it was because of Chuck" Georgina said "He came back or always comes into town for the Annunciation of the Lord, which is announcement to the Virgin Mary that she would conceive" she told Dan

"It's a little hard to see you as a religious person" Nate replied

"I wasn't as hardcore as my parents and Kate, but I had my bouts with the man upstairs" Georgina said

"And even God knew to return you" Blair quickly replied

"That's besides the point….my grandfather had pressured Katie into getting reborn, also known as baptized for you non believers" Georgina said "I of course thought that was ridiculous, but then again I didn't know the circumstances of why the sudden rebirth was necessary" she told them as she began to recount the moment with her sister.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Four Years Ago; Georgina's P.O.V.]<strong>_

_**Rummaging through her drawers, Katie hurriedly tried to finish getting dressed so that she wouldn't be late for school. Mumbling to herself as she searched for her cardigan, Katie was doing her best to find clothing while trying to remember important history facts for class. Finally finding the article of clothing she had been looking for, Katie did a small bit of celebration before she put it on. As she put on her cardigan, Katie couldn't help but look on at the pamphlets that her Grandfather had left for her after their unsettling talk the other night. Though she didn't picture her first time ending with her Grandfather walking in on her, Katie could tell that she had upset her Grandfather but most of all the journey that had been laid out for her. In her head, Katie hated to think of her life as a plot pointed journey that was filled with certain achievements that meant success, but Katie felt as if she was conditioned to think that way by the very men she depended on the most in her life. Immediately entering the room, Georgina caught her sister off guard by her presence but was even more concerned once she saw the anger on Georgina's face.**_

_**"What did I do now?" Katie asked as she continued to get ready for school.**_

_**"You were in my room. In my bed. Why?" Georgina asked**_

_**"I wasn't in your room. I would have no reason to be in your room" Katie replied**_

_**"Then why did I find your hair in my room?" Georgina asked with a bit of frustration**_

_**"Georgie, I wasn't in your room. Now maybe you found my hair in your room because you take my clothes, but I don't choose to be in your room" Katie replied**_

_**"What is that supposed to mean?" Georgina asked finding the statement to be insulting**_

_**"It means what I said" Katie replied as Georgina looked to see a bit of fear in her sister's eyes before she finally looked over at Katie's desk to see the pamphlets**_

_**"What is this?" Georgina asked as she walked over to grab the pamphlet much to her sister's dismay**_

_**"Georgie, put that down" Katie told her sister as Georgina didn't oblige her sisters wish**_

_**"Baptism?" Georgina questioned "Just how much of a Jesus freak are you to want to be reborn again?" she asked**_

_**"Shut up Georgie. You shouldn't talk about Jesus in that manner" Katie said as Georgina laughed at how serious Katie took her whole religious beliefs**_

_**"I wish I could have your delusion" Georgina laughed "This has something to do with the old man, doesn't it?" she asked as she read her sister's face**_

_**"You mean Grandpa" Katie replied**_

_**"Yes, I meant to add that touch of respect" Georgina replied sarcastically to her statement "This has something to do with him being upset the past couple of days" she said**_

_**"I don't want to talk about it" Katie replied as she stuffed her books into her backpack**_

_**"Does this have to do with Chuck?" Georgina asked after a moment of silence came between them. Not wanting to look her sister in the face, Katie did all she could to avoid her eyes before Georgina finally figured her sister out. "You bitch!" she yelled before pushing Katie to the floor**_

_**"Georgie, what your problem?" Katie asked trying to fight her sister off of her**_

_**"You slept with him. You fucking slept with him you whore" Georgina said as she continued to hit her sister**_

_**"Get off of me!" Katie said before finally pushing her sister off of her as they took a moment to catch their breaths "It just happened. I never meant to" she reasoned**_

_**"Yeah, you intended to sleep with him. You always strung him along because you knew how I felt about him" Georgina replied**_

_**"You're using him! All Chuck is to you is a ticket into Serena's life" Katie replied**_

_**"Take that back!" Georgina threatened**_

_**"It's the truth. I see how you look at her. You're only setting yourself up for heart ache" Katie replied**_

_**"Take it back!" Georgina yelled**_

_**"Just admit it. I won't think any less of you" Katie told her sister in hopes that Georgina would see the concern she had for her**_

_**"You of all people should be the last to judge me, especially for someone who lost their virginity to Chuck Bass. You can get reborn all you want, but you've all ready been tainted and I can't wait to see you rot in hell" Georgina angrily told her sister. Seeing the anger in Georgina's face, Katie quickly got up from the floor and grabbed her backpack before she quickly made her way out of the room.**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Present]<strong>

Leaning back in her chair as she spoke of her encounter with her sister, Georgina couldn't help but notice how much attention she was receiving from everyone in the room. She took a moment to laugh to herself as a moment like this was all she ever dreamed about from the very people she sat with, but it was something she had to force them to give, but yet a simple story about Katie was all it took to get it. Getting up from her seat, Serena walked over to pour herself a drink at the bar as it was all becoming too much for her to handle. Looking on at her girlfriend, Georgina was unsure of how to react to Serena being so uncomfortable, but knew that Katie would always be a tough subject for them to discuss.

"Looks like desperation got you far, I mean you got your it girl in the end" Chuck laughed in disbelief

"Why would your grandfather be so rigid about getting reborn?" Dan asked

"Have you not been paying attention? My grandfather, George Sparks, was the past priest. His beliefs were law that my own parents were hell bent on maintaining them. Of course sleeping with Chuck Bass, every girl should reconsider getting saved after rolling around with the devil" Georgina reasoned

"Sad thing was that Katie honestly believed she had to. She probably felt as if she tainted the view of what her grandfather had set for her" Blair said as she thought back to how Katie was

"So a minor sister spat, nothing major" Dan replied

"It wasn't minor or at least it should've been" Serena said "But Katie just seemed trapped in her head that whole day, it was like something was off with her" she told him

"She had to be off with the poor decision she had made, when it came to class bests in Junior High" Blair sighed

"Class bests? You mean the whole most likely to succeed and all that other crap?" Dan asked

"It wasn't crap or at least to me it wasn't" Blair replied as everyone let out a sigh of frustration towards her "Look I know this might be the shallow point in our whole revelation session, but I could at least see that Katie wasn't using common sense that day" she said

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Four Years Ago; Blair's P.O.V.]<strong>_

_**Looking on at the list, Blair sat in utter rage as she just couldn't believe that something she had campaigned so hard for had managed to find its way into Serena's grasp. Slowly but surely, Blair felt as if that was becoming the motto to her life, whatever she wanted, Serena got. The one thing that rang clear in Blair's mind was the fact that the teacher mentioned that Serena's victory had come to no real competition, when Blair had felt somewhat secure coming into class that she would win "Most Likely to Succeed". Looking over at Katie and Serena talk about the award, Blair couldn't help but see a look on Katie's face that let her know she felt a twinge of guilt. Blair wasn't quite sure why she jumped to that conclusion all of a sudden, but Blair knew Katie better than anyone, enough to know that Katie had succumbed to peer pressure. Once the bell rang, Blair immediately followed Katie and Serena out into the hall.**_

_**"I can't believe you" Blair told Katie as they stopped off at their locker**_

_**"What?" Katie asked**_

_**"You voted for her" Blair replied as Nate walked over to join the girls**_

_**"Wait, I thought you were going to stay impartial?" Nate asked as he looked at Katie**_

_**"I just forgot. I got the paper and my mind went blank. I just put names down" Katie reasoned**_

_**"So Serena just happened to pop into your head under Most Likely to Succeed?" Blair questioned**_

_**"Uh, you do know I'm standing right here, right?" Serena told her friends wanting them to realize that the disbelief in her success was somewhat offensive**_

_**"You knew I wanted this. Serena was going to win Best Personality, by default of course, but this was my category to win out the rest" Blair told Katie**_

_**"Blair, I'm sorry. I just blanked" Katie said**_

_**"How do you just blank on something like this?" Blair asked in disbelief**_

_**"Blair, it's really not that big of a deal" Nate told his girlfriend**_

_**"Figures you'd say that" Blair muttered to herself as once again Nate took no stance when it came to Blair**_

_**"I refuse to think this was going to make or break you B" Katie told her friend "This was just another round of you trying to beat Serena" she said**_

_**"All of which you initiate" Serena added**_

_**"I initiate it because it's either you being gawked at or listening to how great Katie is. If we're the Charlie's Angels, I'm the Lucy Liu of the group due my pure intellect" Blair said as Serena just laughed at Blair's comparison**_

_**"So what would that make me? Cameron?" Katie asked as she closed her locker door to lean up against it**_

_**"We're escaping the point" Blair quickly replied "I should've gotten that title" she said**_

_**"B if it makes you happy, I will decline the award. I mean let's be truthful here, me succeeding would have to come with many miracles attached to that" Serena laughed**_

_**"Don't say that" Katie told Serena "And don't put your worth on a stupid title that we'll all most likely forget by the end of the week" she said**_

_**"I doubt I'll forget since it was an obvious betrayal" Blair told her**_

_**"Betrayal? Someone intentionally trying to hurt you, all while being nice to you is a betrayal, not an honest mistake" Katie reasoned "Now I think this is just this competition with Serena that is getting the best of you" she said**_

_**"What competition?" Serena asked "I'm unaware of this competition" she added**_

_**"Thank you for the two back handed insults, they did hurt as much as a regular slap" Blair replied sarcastically**_

_**"Okay, you want competition, I'll give you competition. You spend a night in her shoes, and you in hers" Katie posed to the girls**_

_**"That sounds interesting" Nate laughed**_

_**"Now you're being ridiculous" Blair said**_

_**"I'm being for real. You'll never understand what Serena is dealing with, and you'll never understand what Blair deals with until you just take a walk in the others shoes" Katie said**_

_**"How exactly is this going to win me my title?" Blair asked**_

_**"It's not about the title. It's about you understanding each other" Katie reasoned**_

_**"I'm game for the understanding, but how exactly will this work?" Serena asked**_

_**"Simple, Blair will do everything you have to do tonight, and you will do everything Blair has to do" Katie said "Which means you'll have study sessions for about two hours, while Blair books jobs for your next modeling gig" she said**_

_**"I don't model" Blair replied**_

_**"Tough, you're going to do it" Katie quickly replied**_

_**"Studying and more studying…that sounds horrible" Serena said as she processed what it would be like to be Blair for a second**_

_**"I would hang out with you, but Blair believes I'm a distraction to her learning process" Nate said**_

_**"A distraction that I could get over" Serena said hoping that Blair would make a compromise with her**_

_**"Forget it. Studying for two hours might actually eligible for high school. I plan to abide by the rules, so should you" Blair said**_

_**"So you're going to buy into this?" Nate asked**_

_**"Yes, because I'm going to prove to Katie that I'm worthy of Most Likely to Succeed" Blair said**_

_**"I know you're worthy. I strongly believe that, but this isn't about titles" Katie said "This is getting my sanity back because you two are driving me insane" she sighed as Nate quickly waved Chuck over, which caused Katie to tense up**_

_**"Hey, we're over here" Nate called out to his friend**_

_**"I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Katie said as she walked past Nate**_

_**"Wait, where are you going? Are you going out tonight with us?" Serena asked "You know after the studying part" she corrected**_

_**"Probably not. My grandfather is in town and you know how that is" Katie said as she slowly backed away as Chuck walked over towards the group. Noticing a nervous look on Katie's face, Chuck couldn't help but think that she was trying to avoid him. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said before she eventually walked off leaving Chuck a bit confused by her cold and hot reactions towards him lately.**_

_**"What's wrong with you Bass? You look darker than usual?" Blair asked as she looked on at Chuck staring off at Katie's disappearing presence**_

_**"Nothing. I just want tonight to come" Chuck replied "I think a good dose of Patron will solve any problem" he said as he stared off into Katie's direction.**_

* * *

><p><strong>[Present]<strong>

Taking a sip of his drink, Dan did all he could to maintain focus as to how it all lead back to Blair being charged. Deep down, Dan wanted to press the issue so that the group could get to the point, but Dan saw that with each story they told about their belated friend or even sister, it had an overall effect on them. To the normal person, Blair's story of a title lost would be that of shallow, but Dan could see that it had only sparked the beginning of the insecurities that would grow for Blair. Putting his glass onto the coffee table, Dan loosened up his tie as he was beginning to realize that he still was wearing from the Crimson Ball. Taking a seat beside Dan on the sofa, Blair did her best to read Dan so that she could have some track as to what he was thinking, but she found that it was harder to do so, when she wasn't even sure how she felt about all of this.

"Seeing as she ended up being with you guys last, I'm guessing she went out that night" Dan sighed

"Grandfather was hell bent on this rebirth that it practically forced Katie out of her safe little world, and thwarted her into the lions den" Georgina laughed

"Because of the Annunciation?" Dan asked

"Because Katie was the golden child. Katie was supposed carry on the legacy of what my grandfather stood for, I of course was the bad seed, but Katie….she was his vision to success when it came to the Cathedral, and the fact that she had sexed it up before then….that made him even more determined to get wanted he wanted" Georgina said

"And that was to be a priest?" Dan asked

"To continue the legacy. Sometimes I forget that you're a newbie to this part of town" Georgina replied

"At least he didn't have to blackmail his way in" Blair replied with a bit of a smirk on her face

"The night in question. Katie goes out with you guys, when clearly she's supposed to get reborn before the Annunciation" Dan listed as he wanted the focus to get back to the timeline of events.

"That night, we had gotten word that there was a party in Soho. Usually we don't go frequent the Soho area, but it was supposed be some sort of a kickback" Serena told him

"Soho? Soho? Wait the Mathis Kickback?" Dan asked

"What do you know about a kickback?" Blair turned to ask him

"I'm not some sheltered Brooklyn boy" Dan replied "I know about this particular kickback because the guy that threw the kickback happens to be Vanessa's ex boyfriend, Greg Mathis. They usually are a bit raunchy because some of his friends were from the complete wrong side of the tracks, but I know any experimental drug that was out would most likely be there. Some of the tragedies of Brooklyn as we call it came from that party" he said

"Katie came at the last minute. So by her showing up, we just wanted to have a good time because it wasn't every day that the perfect Catholic girl went out to party, let alone a kickback" Serena said

"Bet this upset her grandfather knowing that she was with you the whole time, huh?" Dan asked Chuck as he looked over at him

"Her grandfather never knew she was out. Katie snuck out, but she didn't exactly sneak out to be with me" Chuck replied "She avoided me most of the night. Pissed me of because I thought we were making progress, but it was back to square one again" he said

"Enough to kill her?" Dan asked as Chuck did all he could to keep his anger in check by the question

"Enough to screw me, literally" Georgina smiled as she quickly added her usual awkward punch to the conversation "Chuck called me later on that night, said he wanted to meet up" she said

"For sex. So Katie doesn't want to talk to you after an awkward run in with a person, who is very important in her life, and you just feel the need to engage in sex with her sister" Dan concluded as he tired to process the information in his head "That's classy of you" he said sarcastically

"Regardless of his classless behavior, Katie wasn't acting like herself. She was acting like she was rebelling against her family or just everything that she was supposed to be" Blair said

"So did this all go down at the kickback?" Dan asked

"We got a little tired of the kickback because it was mostly inner city kids…" Nate said before Dan interrupted

"Also known as Public schoolers" Dan replied

"Originally we were going to head back to Chuck's suite, but along the way we past this cove. Katie was ally hyped up to see the beach or this cove, it was like she was seeing things" Nate said

"Obliging her wishes, we all got out and basically took the party to this bonfire area of the cove. Had a few bottles of alcohol and started drinking" Chuck said

"Katie got wasted. I mean I don't think I've ever seen her that drunk, but it was like she was enjoying herself. She was enjoying being a teen for once without having to shoulder the responsibility of it all from her grandfather to what was expected of her" Blair said "Then the unthinkable happened. One moment she's laughing and having a good time, then next she's going off into the woods to use the bathroom and that was the last we saw of her…alive" she said as tears welled up in her eyes

"Chuck had told me about them being at the Cove that night. He was growing more frustrated with the rigid Catholic, so I came out to meet up with him in the woods. I wasn't exactly planning on finding my sister's dead body in the woods though" Georgina replied as she tried to laugh off the tears

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Four Years Ago; Nate's P.O.V.]<em>**

**_Throwing the bottles into an abandoned crate, Nate hurriedly grabbed the rest of the bottles before he quickly ran over to toss them into the water. Prior to this moment, Nate would've liked to think that he was well beyond drunk, but as the intensity of the moment came upon them, Nate found that he was sobering up quicker than ever before. Hearing the sounds of Serena and Blair sobbing from the tragedy they all found themselves in. Walking over towards Chuck, Nate wasn't quite sure of how he should go about talking about the situation with Chuck due to his strong connection to Katie, but Nate knew that time was of the essence. Deep down, Nate wanted to feel the sadness of the moment and break down into tears like the rest of his friend, but all Nate seemed to think about in the moment was to make this all go away. His future flashed before him and all he could see was the disappointment on The Captains face as he had to deliver the news of his wreckless behavior. Walking up towards the boys, Georgina looked back once again at the distraught Blair and Serena sitting to themselves as they cried._**

**_"We've gotta do something" Nate said as the chill from the night air was beginning to get to him "We can't just be stay out here with a dead body" he told him_**

**_"What?" Chuck asked in disbelief_**

**_"Look I know I sound like the asshole, but we've got a mess on our hands" Nate replied_**

**_"So what exactly do you suggest?" Chuck asked "You think we should just leave our best friend, a girl that we've both known since we were little kids….so no I don't get what mess is on our hands!" he yelled as tears streamed down his face_**

**_"Chuck, are you ready for the fall out of this. If Bart is unhappy with you now, imagine how he will feel about this" Nate replied forcefully "I'm not prepared for the fall out, and I know for a fact that Blair and Serena aren't either" he said_**

**_"You son of a bitch!" Chuck yelled as Nate put him in an ultimate dilemma as he just backed away from him to get some bit thinking in._**

**_"I know what I'm doing is completely insensitive, but we're all in this together, which makes this even more difficult….but someone has to, someone has to make the tough decision for the group" Nate told his friends as the emotions finally caught up to him as he tears fell from his eyes. "Now please. Work with me, not against me" he said through the tears as silence came between them._**

**_"I can't. I can't" Chuck shook his head as he held his hands up in disbelief by it all. Looking on at his friends in this state of sadness, Nate couldn't help but feel secluded on this island by himself as all he could do was look at the overall picture of things like The Captain had trained him to do for so long._**

**_"All right. I'll take care of it" Nate said finally breaking the silence before he began to walk back towards the woods._**

**_"Nate, wait!" Georgina called out before he turned to look back at her "I'll help you" she then replied._**

* * *

><p><strong>[Present]<strong>

In that moment, there wasn't a dry eye to be seen in the room as Dan could see how hard it was for each of them. Though Georgina had clear rivalry towards her sister, Georgina did all she could to comfort Serena as it was apparent how much Katie meant to her girlfriend. Not sure if he should get to the overall point, Dan sat up in his chair before he turned his attention towards Blair, who sat frozen. Dan knew that Blair was probably scared of what he may think of her, and in this moment, he wasn't even quite sure of how he felt about what went down, but his love for her had made him more sympathetic in the moment than judgmental. Struggling with his efforts to not drink, Chuck eyed the bottles of alcohol over at the bar, and could feel himself being tempted into drinking but found that his cell phone was vibrating in his pocket. Reaching into his pocket, Chuck glanced at his phone to see that it was Jenny calling him. Unsure if now was the right time to even talk, Chuck hit the ignore button on his phone before putting it back in his pocket.

"You guys disposed of the body, I mean I'm guessing that's what came next in all of this" Dan said

"Not all of us" Blair muttered as she ran her hand through her hair as she leaned back in her chair "I argued with Nate to rethink what he was going to do, but he was dead set on going through with it" she said

"At the time it felt like the only thing to do. I'm ashamed of it, but it's what I had to do" Nate said "For so long our parents have practically infused their beliefs into us, that anything less would have been a disappointment. I had pressures just like everyone else, we all still have those pressures, so in that moment my first thought was to protect our future" he said

"And yet it still comes across as cold hearted" Dan sighed

"Then you'll be happy to know that Abercrombie had backed out of it in the end. We got to Katie, and he just froze up on me. I ended up dumping Katie into the river bank that was about two miles out" Georgina said "When the police got all of our statements, I said that they were all at the cove but had left prior to me finding Katie. With their last spotting on Gossip Girl being at the kickback, the police had no choice but to believe them" she said

"You got rid of your sisters body?….do you not understand how wrong that statement sounds" Dan told him

"If you had been there that night, then you would've have known that all sense of reasoning had gone out the window. I helped because I knew that Katie wouldn't have wanted her friends to suffer for something she took part in. In some sick twisted way, Katie would have found some weird way to forgive them all for their clear bad judgment" Georgina replied as she folded her arms "I regret even being there that night, I always have but it was just things getting out control. Once I realized what I had done, I tried talking to my parents and my grandfather, but once she died I was so angry because I had this secret. I had helped people that I had envied for so long at the expense of my own sister, and I just hated myself for it. The more I acted out, the more my family grew distant from me, the more I began to realize how alone I was in all of this. My grandfather basically denounced me to the church, and I know its impossible to do, but it was like he took God away from me. He made me feel like this spawn of evil, while my parents just let him" she said as tears rolled down her cheek. "If I could, I would've taken back my actions because then my sister would be here, because then I'd have a family and not just parents with that title. I made a mistake that night, and I'll be the firs to admit that" she cried

"You mentioned blackmail? Where did the blackmail come in to play?" Dan asked Blair

"Once Georgina was exiled off to her first of many boarding schools, she thought it'd be best that we suffered along with her. So she requested that she be well compensated for her part in all of this" Nate told him

"We couldn't exactly risk Georgina going to the cops, so we obliged. Moving large sums of money from our bank accounts would've been suspicious as is, so Nate set up a charity foundation where the funds would go directly into Georgina's account" Blair said

"So how exactly did Katie die then?" Dan asked

"She was so drunk that she had stumbled and hit her head on a log. She was unconscious for quite some time and just never came to" Georgina replied "Autopsy reports said that she had vomited while unconscious and that may have compromised her breathing" she went on to say

"Her grandfather didn't necessarily buy into the fact that she was drunk, so he had the Funeral director at the church do his own autopsy since he had a Coroners license as well" Chuck said

"My grandfather refused to believe she do something so damaging to her reputation, that he would've loved to find anything else besides the fact that she was drunk when she died" Georgina said

"Okay, this is all sounds like something out of a movie. I'm just going to ask the burning question, how is it that Blair is charged with murdering her, when clearly it was just Serena spouting off at the mouth" Dan said

"Because if we're being technical, she did that night" Serena said as Blair glared at her friend in disbelief

"That's a lie and you know it! I would never do anything like that to Katie" Blair said as she immediately got out of her chair in attempt to rush Serena "Take that back!" she yelled

"I killed her, as in me. That night I was you, but I killed her" Serena revealed as they all turned to look at her

"You guys were doing a stupid challenge, no one killed her" Nate replied

"That's not true" Serena cried as silence came over them all as they watched Serena break down in front of them "I wanted Katie to have fun because she wasn't exactly one to be a part of the party scene. I had a few drinks, and everyone was passing around this tube called Superman" she cried until she became hard to hear

"Superman? Serena that was LSD" Chuck replied

"I know now, but I didn't know then" Serena said "She was acting weird because I gave her that tube" she said

"But they never found it in the autopsy" Georgina said in disbelief as she looked on at Serena

"Because LSD stays in your system for up to hours or five days max, Katie was missing for a month" Chuck said "By the time they found the body it wouldn't have been found" he said

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to" Serena sobbed as they all just looked at her in sympathetic eyes

"No, I refuse to feel sorry for you" Blair replied as they all turned their attention towards her "You killed Katie. You're the reason we're in this mess. God! Do you even realize the trouble we've gone through to keep this secret? All because of you. You almost risked…hell I still could be at risk of not getting in Yale because of this latest breaking news" she yelled

"It wasn't her fault" Georgina replied "You were at a party that Katie doesn't even usually go to" she said in Serena's defense

"That's bullshit! You don't give someone a drink called Screaming Nazi and not think that it doesn't have something in it that's illegal" Blair yelled "You did this! You started all of this" she said as the anger had morphed into tears "You took her from us" she cried

"I never meant to" Serena cried

"Yeah will, you never mean to do anything but it always ends up happening" Blair said through the tears as Dan got up to guide her back away from Serena

"She was my best friend!" Serena yelled "I never intentionally meant to hurt her!" she declared

"She's dead because of you!" Blair replied "What part of death do you not understand?" she asked "She wouldn't have even want to get out the car if she wasn't so hopped up on acid, all because you wanted her to live it up. How stupid could you be?….." she yelled as she pulled off her anger for a minute so she could calm down. Taking a moment to compose herself, Blair clenched her fists tight as she just felt a wave of emotions come over her

"If I could fix this, I would. I would trade places with Katie in a heart beat" Serena replied

"Yeah well, you can't" Blair replied "You know the funny thing…she brought us all together. Each and everyone of us, she brought us together" she said as she looked around at all of her friends in the room with tears welled up in her eyes "She was the link that kept us together….but now, now that I know the truth about what really happened that night….there's nothing left anymore" she told her

"Like I haven't heard this before" Serena replied as she wiped away her tears

"Then know this….her blood is on your hands" Blair said before she grabbed her purse "You will fix this. I guarantee you that" she said before she made her way out with Dan following close behind.

* * *

><p>Sunlight had begun to peek through before the full on mania of paparazzi had huddled up around the Waldorf penthouse. Driving the couple to the underground parking lot, Henry made sure that everything was safe and secure from the staff before he even got out to open Blair's door for her. Guiding Blair through the hallways that lead them to the lobby of the penthouse, Dan began to realize that it had taken them longer to get to the lobby than anything. Finally boarding the elevator to head up to her floor, Dan and Blair stood in silence as they were unsure of what the other was thinking since learning such heavy truths. Hearing her phone vibrate from constant updates that she received from gossip sites that she subscribed to, which now was about her. Getting off the elevator, Blair was immediately met by a worried Eleanor, who seemed like she was going half crazy with worry over her daughter.<p>

"Thank God you're home" Eleanor said as she pulled Blair into a hug before she could even manage to take her coat off "I was worried sick about you. I thought you were following behind, but then…" she babbled

"We went to Nate's. I had to talk to everyone" Blair replied as she pulled away from her mother's embrace "I told Henry to deviate from the planned route" she sighed "Has daddy called?" she then asked

"Your father is flying in tonight" Cyrus said as he looked on at the confirmation on his phone "I'll make sure to tell Henry to head to JFK" he said before he walked over to grab his coat

"And Darren? Have you heard from him?" Blair asked

"He's said your court date is set for tomorrow afternoon, he's hoping to have you released on bail until the evidence is brought forth" Eleanor said

"So there is evidence?" Blair asked "Something that links me?" she questioned

"I don't know. The Detective is being persistent, but I can't honestly say what they have" Eleanor said "I just know that you didn't do this" she said as she rubbed Blair's arms as they shared a private moment.

"I'm sorry for this. I never meant to embarrass you" Blair cried

"You could never embarrass me, so don't for a second think that you have embarrassed me" Eleanor told her as she wiped away the tears from her daughter cheeks before looking up to see Dan sitting off in the living room to himself. "I have to make a few phone calls, but I'll be around if you need me" she said giving Blair a quick kiss on her forehead before she made her way upstairs. Turning to see Dan sitting off in the dim litted living room, Blair let out a sigh, knowing that she had yet to see the end of this nightmare day. Making her way into the living room, Blair took a seat across from him on the other sofa as the two sat in silence. Reaching up towards her necklace, Blair took her necklace off before she placed it on the table between them as all Dan could do was look at her actions trying to figure them out.

"You're free" Blair told him a she sat forward on the sofa

"Excuse me?" Dan asked her

"Now that you know all of my dirty little secrets…you're free. No fault, not blame. Just a clean break" Blair said as Dan just looked her as if he was trying to decipher what she was doing

"I'm not taking that back" Dan replied

"I'll give you the money for it. You could even pawn it if you like…whatever you want to do, I will do it" Blair replied "I just think you're not cut out for this world, and to be honest…I don't want you to be. I'd rather you be the boy I first knew you as, than the boy I've placed in a tough position with all of my lies and schemes and everything else that is on the side of shady actions" she said

"So just like that. I get my necklace, we break up?" Dan asked

"That simple" Blair replied "I can even transfer the money over today" she added

"That's convenient. That type of access to money. It wasn't cheap, I paid pretty good for it" Dan said "But I'm sure you know that" he told her

"Refreshing to know…c'mon Humphrey, I'm giving you your out" Blair told him

"I don't want out" Dan replied

"So you're okay with the fact that we basically covered up the death of our best friend? I mean orange or stripes is looking like a strong possibility for one of us out of the group" Blair stated

"No" Dan sighed

"Which proves my point, you shouldn't be involved in this. The rest of us know too much or have done too much that is bad as is, I don't want you involved at all" Blair said with a stern face "You're parents are right about me this time…I'm not that girl for you" she said

"You managed to think of all this. Tell me about your belated friend, then break up with me….you've put your mind into overdrive" Dan said

"I'm being serious" Blair replied "You don't get a say in this….I'm ending this. I'm breaking up with you" she said as she got up from her seat on the sofa "I had fun, but this has to be over. You're not smart enough to realize it, but we both know that I have to see the bigger picture for us and there is none" she said before she attempted to leave but Dan had grabbed on to her arm to stop her. Pulling her towards him, Blair did all she could to fight Dan's grip off her, but found that his strength was beyond her. "Let go of me" she angrily muttered

"No" Dan replied before she gave a valiant effort to escape his clutches but once again met defeat

"Let go of me!" Blair yelled as she tugged against him until she slowly gave up hope. Trying to be strong, Blair couldn't help but feel the tears coming to her eyes "I can't let you…" she cried

"I'm not asking" Dan told her "I love you. Plan and simple, I love you through good and bad. We've had our bad, but I love you" he said as Blair felt each word tug at her heart

"I'm going to disappoint you. Once this gets out, I will disappoint you" Blair reasoned

"And if you do, I'm still going to love you" Dan replied as he looked her dead in the eyes to where she could see the tears in his eyes "You're my family Waldorf…I can't let you go" he said as they both stood with tears in their eyes before Blair finally wrapped her arms around Dan to pull him into a hug. Holding her tighter than before, Dan just wanted to hold on as long as he could because any thought of losing Blair was damaging at best to his frame of mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Where have all the good men gone<strong>

**And where are the gods?**

**Where's the streetwise Hercules**

**To fight the rising odds?**

Sitting on the floor together, Blair looked at the pictures she had sprawled out on the floor feeling as if she was surrounded by Katie in that moment. Surprised that he had never noticed the pictures she had in boxes underneath her bed, Dan picked up the picture to see the girl that Blair had grown so attached to growing up. For a moment Dan wished that he had some connection to Katie, so that he could understand, but seeing the smile that came to Blair's face as she smiled on at one particular picture, Dan was sure that he'd be able to hear of the girl he never knew through someone who knew her best.

**Isn't there a white knight**

**Upon a fiery steed?**

**Late at night I toss and turn**

**And dream of what I need**

Leaning up against the wall, Chuck slid down the wall before falling to his knees in a lifeless mode. Letting out a sigh of exhaustion after a days worth of memories, Chuck felt as if his heart was breaking all over again at the memories of the only girl he had truly loved with all of his heart. Reaching to the side of him, Chuck placed the bottle of Patron and the imitation crystal glass before him as he just stared at the liquid substance. Feeling its seduction getting beneath his skin, Chuck stuck his hand out towards the bottle to see that his hand shook unsteadily.

"If you're here with me….send me a sign" Chuck said as he looked on at his hand "Give me one reason to not do this….I can't keep doing this anymore" he cried as he ran his hand through his hair as he slowly broke down "I can't do this anymore. I don't want to this anymore, I'm not strong enough on my own" he sobbed to himself before he heard a knock come to the door. Looking over in disbelief at the door, Chuck looked up towards the figurative heavens before looking back towards the door once more. Slowly getting up from the floor, Chuck made his way over towards the door to open it as Jenny stood on the other side of the door.

"I tried calling you…numerous times to be exact. I've actually tried Blair, but I guess things have been hectic" Jenny babbled as Chuck looked at her with a stunned look on his face "I shouldn't be here…but I just….I needed to see you. I needed to know that you weren't going to do anything stupid" she told him before he stepped back so that she could see the alcohol on the floor

"You mean something stupid like that" Chuck said as he was too tired to put on his regular façade

"Yeah" Jenny replied as they just looked at each other in a moment of silence "Do you want me here?" she asked

"Yes" Chuck replied after a few moments passed

"Then I'm here" Jenny said before she made her way inside

**I need a heroI'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night**

**He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

Tossing his tie to the side as he entered his bedroom, Nate stood in the middle of his room as he just looked around at the numerous awards that filled his room. Basketball, Lacrosse, Badminton, Soccer, Swimming, and Waterpolo; sports that he was great in and just some he did because he was told to. Walking over towards his trophy case, Nate traced the childhood pictures he had of himself on the Dartmouth campus. Ever since he was a little boy, Nate only one thing and that was Dartmouth was the only key to a happy life as a boy with his stature. Closing his eyes for a moment, memories of her quickly came to him but only one stood out so vividly.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**"So this is what you want? No questions asked…Dartmouth is the only key to happiness for you" Katie asked her friend as she leaned back in the chair looking on at Nate with all his trophies**_

_**"To The Captain it will be" Nate replied "I've only got one option" he told her**_

_**"Not necessarily. You've got options, you've always got options. I just think you're afraid to take them" Katie said**_

_**"Be exiled from my family, from The Captain? No, I choose to avoid that letdown" Nate laughed**_

_**"We don't have to be our parents" Katie blurted out before Nate just turned to look at her for a second "I like to believe that. You know since I'm the priests daughter and all….I don't have to be my parents" she said**_

_**"But in the end we always end like them because what else are we suppose to be" Nate questioned**_

_**"Us" Katie replied "I thought the whole purpose of life was to find you, find who you really are? I mean what's the point in living if you're being someone you're not" she said getting lost in her beliefs of what life should be that was typically frowned upon by her parents and her grandfather. A smile slowly came to her face, but Nate could see tears behind the smile "I'm determined to be happy. I don't want to look back at my life when I meet my Lord, and say 'I wish I could've been happy'….I want to be happy right now and not later" she smiled weakly as Nate choked back tears as she spoke to an inner demon inside of him**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light**

**He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon**

**And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life**

_**[Four Years Ago; Georgina's P.O.V.]**_

_**Looking down at her sister squirm around on the floor, Georgina was unsure as to how Katie even ended up on the floor in the first place. Tending to the back of her head, Katie groaned in agony as her spurts of pain were beginning to hit her all at once as she clenched her ankle. Doing her best to sit up, Katie motioned for Georgina to help her but found any sudden movements made her want to throw up. Studying her sister and her surroundings, Georgina just looked at Katie for a moment and in some odd twist she felt some sense of security.**_

_**"Aww, Georgie help me up. I think I broke my ankle falling on that stupid log" Katie grimaced as she fell back in pain just holding her ankle**_

_**"What are you doing here Kate?" Georgina asked her sister**_

_**"I had to use the bathroom" Katie replied "I think its bad Georgie" she said as she tried to sit up to put pressure on her leg but felt even more pain from doing so "Crap! I think its higher" she commented**_

_**"You're being over dramatic, as always" Georgina replied**_

_**"No, I'm being serious. Come look at it" Katie told her as Georgina slowly approached her sister to see that her leg was swelling up**_

_**"It does look bad, it looks very bad" Georgina said as she eyed Katie's injuries**_

_**"Exactly what Grandpa would love to hear, me injuring myself before the Annunciation" Katie shrugged "Can you help me up?" she asked her sister as she looked on at her. Staring back at each other, millions of thoughts ran through Georgina's mind as she just looked at her helpless sister lay on the floor "Georgie. Georgie help me up?" she asked again**_

_**"Sure" Georgina replied before she suddenly and swiftly stomped down on her sisters leg. Quickly covering her mouth to stop Katie's screams from being heard, Georgina looked her sister dead in the eyes before she took her only free hand to strike Katie to the side of her head with a palm sized rock, which knocked Katie unconscious. "Sweet dreams sis" she whispered before she once again struck Katie to the side of her head this time after she looked at the rock, Georgina saw blood.**_

**Somewhere after midnight**

**In my wildest fantasies**

**Somewhere just beyond my reach**

**There's someone reaching back for me**

**Racing on the thunder**

**And rising with the heat**

**Isn't there a Superman**

**To sweep me off my feet?**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night**

**He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light**

**He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon**

**And he's gotta be larger than life**

"What can I do for you?" The woman asked as she shuffled papers around on her desk

"I'm here to turn myself in. I killed my best friend. I killed Katie Sparks" Serena told the woman

* * *

><p><strong>MusicLyrics Used in this Chapter:**

**Ella May Bowen- Holding Out For a Hero [I Love this song :)]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Questions<strong>

**-(show)What are your feelings on the Midseason Finale?**

**-What was your shocker out of the two chapters?**

**-What character has you saying "Hold up"? Coach Matthews, Rufus, Georgina, or Nate**

**-(trivia) What made Blair upset with Dan at Lilly's rehearsal dinner?**

**-Should there be Triquel (if that's how you spell it)?**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Wow, so we've got some drama going on. Georgina is ratcheting up the crazy now. I was originally just going to submit The Age of Dissonance and then leaving you hanging, but I got excited for it so I just decided to write the next chapter and submit it together. I hope you enjoyed the chapters and hope to hear from you guys in feedback on the chapter. Thank you all for the reviews :)<p> 


	16. Sneak Peek: The Little Prince

** Hey guys, I wanted to say thank you all for the reviews and I greatly appreciate them. Since I have such loyal readers, I wanted to release a sneak peek at a story I will be working on while on vacation that was inspired by one of my 've requestes this story to be written for a while now, and I haven't gotten around to really sit down and write it the way I wanted to, so thankfully by being on winter break, I've been allowed to have that time. I just wanted to give you guys the first peek before I post it on its own to get feedback. This the Prologue to the first chapter. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to your feedback.**

**INSPIRED BY: JackElizabeth **

**The Little Prince**

_****The Prelude to a Prince**_

Beginning to stir awake from sleep, Blair's eyes fluttered open to see the sun peeking through the shades of her hospital room. The sounds of the machines beeping rang loudly in her ears as she looked over to see the baby's heartbeat beating at a steady pace. A slight smile came to her face as she began to feel nervous and anxious all wrapped up into one on the oncoming arrival of her son. Thoughts flooded her in that moment as to whether he'd be a lover of the arts like she or would he be interested in the thrill of life as opposed to the simplicity of it all, so many ideas as to who this little boy could be came to her all at once. Feeling movement come from her bedside, Blair looked over to see Dan moving around in the stiff chair by her bedside as he tried to make a sofa out of rock that was the hospital chairs. His eyes began to open once he felt her move in her bed, which caused Dan to sit up in his chair to face her. Wiping away the sleep from his eyes, Dan checked himself to make sure he had no signs of drool on his shoulder before he looked over at the baby heartbeat monitor to see that everything was going as planned.

"He's healthy as can be" Blair smiled proudly "Should I say that? I don't want to jinx my own child" she then asked in correction.

"I think it's safe to say. The doctor hasn't said otherwise" Dan replied as he began to massage his bottom "You'd think with as much as you pay to give birth, the chairs in this place should be more comfortable" he commented

"Yes because you should be more comfortable than me" Blair replied sarcastically "I'm just going to basting a turkey while you muster up encouraging words that will do little to help be survive the excruciating pain of birth" she said

"You've been thinking about for some time" Dan laughed "I thought you were opting for the epidural?" he asked

"Once I hit four centimeters, I will be. I want to be well medicated for this birthing" Blair replied as she laid her head back on the pillow to look on at Dan "Have you heard from Chuck?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"He was at the airport last I spoke to him. He should be about twenty minutes away" Dan told her as he looked on at his phone to see if he had any messages

"This is all coming together. Chuck, me, and the baby" Blair smiled as she got lost in her fantasy world that only she could go to at moments like this "You know he's been looking into a house for us. Nothing close to the city, but in the suburbs of New York because the city is no place to raise a growing boy" she smiled

"That sounds like the smart thing to do" Dan smiled weakly as he was once again reminded that it was her fantasy coming to life while it was his nightmare. "Statistics show that the suburbs produce some of the finest citizens, so you should be lucky that Chuck and you can raise a productive citizen" he babbled on aimlessly

"True" Blair thought for a moment "I mean you probably think that Chuck can't change a diaper to save his life" she laughed

"Oh, I've seen that practice, and I can testify that maybe a nanny would suit your needs" Dan laughed awkwardly as Blair just looked on at him with wondrous eyes "I'm scared. I know it's too late in the game for this but…sometimes I worry about not being the mother this baby needs" she said as tears welled up in her eyes before Dan moved closer towards her.

"Don't say that" Dan told her "I know for a fact that you will be" he said

"How can you be sure? I mean I know things are great with my mother right now, but I remember a time of feeling so lonely. I remember days where being in my own skin was so suffocating, and my own mother couldn't see that she had much to do with it" Blair said

"Because….I've seen your heart. I know this may sound weird, but I've seen it in moments, where you haven't even realized it" Dan smiled trying to fight the tears as his love for her was beginning to seep through although he did all he could to keep in check "You're caring, you're loving, you're honest, you're loyal…with all of those traits, can you honestly be a bad mother?" he questioned as she just laughed

"I know I haven't been the easiest to be around these past few months, but I'm really glad to have you as my friend" Blair smiled as she placed her hand on top of his "You, Dan Humphrey, are a class act that any girl would be lucky to have" she said as she began to get a bit sleepy.

"Yeah, that's me. The guy that any girl would want" Dan sighed as he spoke to himself while he pulled the covers up on a sleepy Blair. "You should rest up" he said tucking away a strand of hair from his face.

"No, I want to be here when Chuck comes. He'll be so excited, and scared at the same time" Blair said but her droopy eyes proved that she was still so tired "You have to keep talking to me so I don't fall asleep" she told him

"I think you're all ready falling asleep" Dan laughed softly as she did her best to stay awake

"I'm not" Blair replied as she drifted off to sleep

"Just rest. I'll wake you up, when he comes" Dan said before he kissed her on top of her forehead as he just watched her sleep so peacefully, knowing the battle had yet to come to her body. It was times like this, Dan questioned why he would even bother to be here with her since she was clearly looking forward to seeing Chuck walk through those doors. Why be the fool? Why love her while she loved someone else? Dan kept asking himself as he sat by her bedside while she was preparing to give birth to another man's baby. Each time he asked the questions, Dan hated that each question ended with the same answer that had been his driving force to even look her in the eyes. It was because he loved her. He died a million times within himself, but his love for her was the only thing that made him a kamikaze in his own suicide.

Screaming out in pain, Blair gritted her teeth tight as the contractions began to come on stronger. Holding her hand, Dan looked around nervously as he wanted to find something that would calm her down but found nothing in sight. Reaching for the towel, Dan brushed off beads of sweat that began to form on the top of her head as Dan racked his head with how he could be of some use to her. Breathing heavily, Blair braced herself for the next burst of pain as the breaks in between were becoming shorter and shorter as time progressed. Immediately entering the room, the Doctor began to put on his gloves before pulling up his stool to the stirrups Blair had her legs in. Sticking his hand inside of her to check how far along she had dilated, Dan had always been freaked out by how it all looked with the doctor being down in the lady areas, but at this point Dan just wanted the doctor to pull the baby out. Clenching her eyes shut as she laid back on the pillow, Blair was unable to hide the pain she was in as tears ran down her cheeks.

"She's ready" The doctor said as he turned to the nurse as Dan looked on with alarm all over his face.

"What do you mean? as in birth?" Dan asked the doctor

"That's exactly what I'm referring to" The doctor said as the nurse brought in the birthing tray as they began to prep.

"Chuck. He's going to miss it" Blair said as she looked up at Dan with a look of hopelessness.

"The baby is coming though" Dan told her as he looked over at the doctor and nurse.

"Could you just find him?" Blair asked in between deep breaths before Dan just finally obliged her wishes

"We don't have much time. Call whoever you need to call, and get him here" The doctor said as he brought the tray over towards the bedside before Dan quickly made his way out of the room. Quickly pulling his phone out, Dan scrolled down his contact list before he finally selected Chuck to call. Pacing the floor with the phone pressed against his ear, Dan kept mumbling to himself, just hoping that with each ring Chuck would pick up the phone.

"Hello" Chuck answered the phone, which caused Dan to celebrate to himself that he had least did something useful for the night.

"Chuck, hey. Blair is about to have the baby, where are you?" Dan asked

"I'm going to be a bit longer" Chuck sighed

"How much longer? Blair is about to give birth and she's asking for you" Dan asked

"I'm going to be a bit longer Humphrey!" Chuck angrily groaned

"Okay well, do you have a time period that I can tell Blair because she's a little anxious and scared" Dan replied "This isn't about you right now, this is about Blair" he then said before a moment of silence came between them on the phone that caused Dan to become alarmed.

"I won't be able to make it. I'm sorry, but Humphrey….I can't. I can't do this" Chuck said trying to fight back the tears that were coming to him

"What? Chuck, she's giving birth as we speak. She's expecting you to walk through that door so that you can whisk her and the baby off to your supposed house" Dan replied in disbelief

"I love her, tell her that. I never meant to hurt her, but I can't" Chuck cried "Take care of her Humphrey" he said before he ended the call. Standing in disbelief, Dan looked on at the phone just wondering what the hell had just happened in this phone call. For months on end, Chuck and Blair had planned their lives together after much time apart, and now of all times he chose to say his goodbyes. Feeling as if he was fading into the abyss of the hustle and bustle of the hospital scene, Dan was quickly torn out of his reverie by the sounds of Blair's scream coming from her hospital room. Putting his phone away, Dan knew that he didn't have time to worry about what had just happened. Rushing back into the room, Dan was immediately met at the door by the nurse, in which he was given a pair of scrubs before he was allowed to enter back into the room. Immediately noticing Blair's drenched hair from all the sweat, Dan made his way over to Blair's side. Hesitant at first, Dan struggled with whether to hold her hand or not in his head before he finally just bite the bullet and grabbed her hand.

After a few minutes of pushing, Blair felt the overall tired feeling hit her body as each push took so much out of her. Making sure to give positive encouragement on her progress, Dan wanted to make sure that she wasn't annoyed by his presence as she had to suffer through the most pain filled experience. Resting her head on his hand in between breaks of pushing, Blair did all she could to find the strength within to give the final push that would allow her to see her baby boy. The doctor stayed burried beneath the cloth at the stirrups, but on occasion he'd poke his head up to look over at Dan, hoping that Dan would be able to help Blair through the final stages.

"You're doing good" Dan told Blair as she shook her head in disagreement

"This hurts. It's hurts so bad" Blair said in between tears

"I know, but you're doing an unbelievable job" Dan smiled "You keep doing this and you're going to be holding a bundle of joy in your arms" he said trying to take her mind off of things

"Okay Blair. Give me one big push" The doctor instructed

"You can do this. I know you can do this" Dan told her as he kissed the top of her forehead "Squeeze my hand, you can break it if you have to. Just one big push" he told her as she began to brace herself for the big push. Preparing herself, Blair breathed deep before she gave one big push that took everything out of her. Hearing the sounds of her baby boy crying, Blair looked over at Dan with a look of surprise on her face as it all seemed to come together for her. Cleaning the baby off, the nurse wrapped the baby up in a blanket before bringing him over to Blair and Dan.

"Ms. Waldorf, meet your baby boy" The doctor smiled as Dan and Blair looked on with amazement at the baby boy

"He's perfect" Blair smiled at her son as tears welled up in her eyes

"Blair…he's gorgeous" Dan smiled as they looked at each other

"What's his name?" The nurse asked "That's if you thought of one all ready" she said

"Nicholas Elijah Bass" Blair told the nurse as she didn't once tear her eyes away from her son. "Is Chuck here?" she then asked Dan before a wave of nervousness came over him as the nurse walked out of the room.

"We'll let you bond with the baby before we get him all good and ready. A nurse will be back to go over some pamphlets for you" The doctor said before he made his way out of the room, leaving Dan and Blair alone.

"Chuck should be here by now. JFK has horrid traffic, but I'm sure he's in the lobby" Blair said as she cooed at her son

"Yeah, I think Chuck had more than just bad traffic" Dan muttered as Blair looked at him with worried eyes

"Go get him" Blair said "His son is here" she told him

"Blair, listen to me…" Dan began to say before Blair just shook her head in disbelief as it began to register to her.

"No. No. No" Blair cried "He promised me" she said trying not to disturb her son

"I know, but he just…he couldn't" Dan said trying to make Chuck's actions sincere, when in all actuality they were as low as can be.

"He's supposed to be here. He's supposed to be a father to him" Blair cried as she did her best to keep it together but found it was hard to do so "How can I do this without him?" she said in disbelief as Dan hugged her while she sobbed.

It hadn't been long before everyone had filed in and out of Blair's room to get a glimpse of Nicholas, while Dan stood off in the back ground just watching Blair maintain a brave face. Inside Dan it killed Dan to see Blair in such pain as she had to come up with clever excuses as to why Chuck wasn't with her. With each lie she told, Dan felt tempted to go on a tirade about the worthlessness that was Chuck Bass, but knew that was the last thing that she needed because she was barely holding it together as is. Escaping the love fest that was going on in Blair's room, Dan thought to escape and run, but found his feet taking him in an opposite direction that he just couldn't explain. Looking on at the little boy that was barely a day old, Dan swore this moment felt so surreal to him, like he was destined to be in that moment.

While watching Serena and Lilly smile over the little baby, Charlie couldn't help but notice the moments of sadness that Blair conveyed on her face as no one was watching. Making it a habit to focus on Blair, Charlie grew to realize that Chuck's absence had meant more than him being on a simple business trip like Blair had proclaimed him to be. Feeling a bit out place, Charlie couldn't help but feel weird as she knew deep down Blair had no real connection to her, and the little connection she did have to Charlie was based on pure suspicion and dislike by the lies Charlie had all ready told to her Serena and Lilly that she just couldn't chalk up as little white lies like the rest of them. Slowly exiting the room so that no one would notice, Charlie breathed a sigh of relief as she was able to escape all things baby for the moment but looking down the hallway she was surprised to see Dan standing by the looking glass of the newborn babies. For the most part, Charlie and Dan still had their little flirtation conversations, but Charlie could sense a mutual attraction between them. Dan had put all relationships on hold since learning of Blair's pregnancy, which made Charlie even more thrilled to see that that the final product was out so she could have some bit of a decent shot to pursue Dan. Coming up to join Dan, Charlie stood beside him for what felt like hours on end as she just watched Dan look on at the little boy.

"I take it the generic answer Blair gave wasn't the whole truth" Charlie said finally breaking the silence "Chuck backed out" she then concluded

"It doesn't matter" Dan said not tearing away from the little boys gaze

"It does in some way, I mean Blair will have to be a single parent….but Dan, you're free. You're free to live your life. You're free to just be" Charlie said as she grabbed on to Dan's hand "To be with anyone you want without obligation" she said. Looking at their hands linked together, Dan felt so tempted to take this as his sign to run, but this pressing feeling inside of him kept his feet firmly planted on the ground in which he stood.

"I can't" Dan replied as he slowly pulled his hand away

"Why?" Charlie asked "There's nothing stopping you" she reasoned

"There is Charlie…there's something stopping me" Dan said trying not to raise his voice at the young woman "I know I may sound stupid, but I can't just walk away" he told her

"Because of what? Blair?" Charlie asked

"No" Dan replied as he looked at Charlie then back at Nicholas "Because of him" he said

"She'll never love you, not in the way you want her to" Charlie told him

"That's fine. I'm okay with that" Dan said turning to look at Charlie to show the tears that were welled up in his eyes before he looked back at Nicholas.

Slowly but surely, people began to realize that the absence of Chuck had turned into a full blown disappearance on his behalf. Blair had clung to hope that something had kept Chuck from her, but with postings of spotting Chuck Bass on the Riveira with groups of girls surfaced on Gossip Girl, Blair had begun to realize the harsh truths that those around her had all ready known. Once the three days were up in the hospital, Blair wanted nothing more than to be stowed away in her bedroom with Nicholas so they could avoid all the bad press that was going to come her way. Still tied to Louis, Blair knew that she would always be a target of publicity since their unfortunate demise as a power couple on the rise. After a days worth of getting adjusted back into her new routine as a mother, Blair feared night time the most as she knew that's when the real work began for her. Still a bit sore from the whole birthing process, Blair gingerly got comfortable in her bed after eating as rest was becoming the only thing she solely needed. Just as Blair had begun to drift off to sleep, Blair heard Nicholas's cries come from the baby monitor. Blair's first instinct was to call out for help from Dorota or her mother, but since her mother was away on a business trip and Dorota was due to come in at five in the morning; Blair was left with herself as the only option. Normally Blair would've have been fine with getting up to take care of her son so early in the morning, but her body had felt like it was lagging to even do simple things such as motion to move in any position. Knowing that she had no time to complain, Blair slowly got out of bed and made her way to the next room to find Dan sitting her rocking chair, putting Nicholas back to sleep. Still dressed in his work clothes, Blair couldn't help but feel as if she was seeing a mirage.

"Humphrey, what are you doing here?" Blair asked a bit groggily as she made her way over to sit in the other rocking chair.

"I'm good friends with the security team. They mentioned you looked like you hadn't showered in the past few days, so I knew I had to make a bee line to the penthouse" Dan teased her

"I think that's your polite way of saying I look like crap. Well, rest assure…I feel like crap" Blair sighed as she just watched how Dan was with Nicholas "You've got the magic touch. Nicholas would've still been crying with me. It took me six tries at making a bottle, and he still didn't drink it" she told him

"Oh, he'll drink it. He just wants to do it on his own time" Dan smiled on at Nicholas

"Have you heard anything from Chuck?" Blair asked with opportunistic eyes while Dan was unsure to even answer or just scream that Chuck was never coming back.

"No" Dan replied as he kept his attention on the sleeping Nicholas before he got up to put Nicholas back in his bassinet. "You can go back to sleep, I'll look after Nicholas" he said as he took his dress jacket off to put on the chair before he loosened up his tie.

"You don't have to" Blair sighed

"I know, but I want to" Dan said as he walked over to help Blair up from her seat and began to usher her back to her room as he helped her back into bed. "Now get sleep" he told her

"Nicholas is a hand full" Blair warned him in protest

"I think I can handle it" Dan told her "Now just rest" he said to her as he looked down at her

"Fine, if you insist" Blair sighed as she closed her eyes before Dan turned to walk away from her "Will you be around?" she then asked causing Dan to turn around to look at her. Taking a moment to consider his answer.

"Yes, Waldorf. I'll be around" Dan smiled weakly at her before he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews, and positive feedback on the past two chapters. I can tell by the reviews that I've read that most of you will be in for a BIG SHOCK, and I love that I have you at that point. I just have to say keep in mind what I've told you from the beginning (no pun intended) NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS. I would give away spoilers, but I really love that you guys are in this guessing mode, so I'll be cruel for a little bit. I did want to mention that we're coming to an end pretty soon, I believe we have 5 CHAPTERS LEFT, so be sure to keep checking back in. I have to be honest, I'm not sure if I will do a third story, I'm on a 49% mode because I go by reviews and gradually they're dying down, so I'm not sure. Again, I'll go by what the people want, I have enough material to carry me into a third story, but if not then I'll wrap it up by the last and final chapter. The last chapter will be called "The Goodbye Gossip Girl" and will be centered around the opening up Victrola, and I will say more shockers on the way that I'll leave some clues to it.<strong>

_****A character will die.**_

_****A question posed since the first story "FROM THE BEGINNING" will be answered.**_

_****Georgina will damage one more person in her path.**_

_****Another betrayal will come from someone unexpected.**_

_****Couples will be dealing with their futures.**_

_****Nate will be exposed.**_ **(his conversation with Katie in THE GRANDFATHER has more meaning than you think)**


	17. The Remains of K

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the many reviews. I was uber excited to get so many reviews for the chapter as well as The Little Prince that will be coming soon. It's my vacation story that I will be working on, so it will help keep the boredom away. I think this is my shortest chapter, but I think this is my most drama filled chapter because a lot his happening or setting it up for the next chapter, which will be BIG because again, Nothing is as it seems. So I hope you enjoy the read, and I look forward to your feedback.**

**Chapter Sixteen- Remains of K**

_**Russian Roulette.**_

_**A potentially lethal game of chance. Participants place a single round in a revolver. Spin the revolver. Place the muzzle against their head. Pull the trigger.**_

* * *

><p>Pure Silence. That's all that could be heard as Serena sat behind the table, staring on at the surreal settings of the insides of a court room while her lawyer shuffled papers beside her. Zooming in and out of her reality, Serena did all she could to keep herself together as she knew any reaction she had would be captured on thousands of media outlets just waiting for her to pull any sign of a Lindsay Lohan. Sitting, nice an quiet. That's all Serena could do as she let the grown ups throw around legal terms she had no clue of knowing. What would my life be like be behind jail bars? Will Eric be taller when I get out from jail? Will I die in jail? What one thing of my life did I impact, positively? Serena asked herself as all she could do was become a prisoner of her own thoughts. Hearing the judge bang down on her gavel, Darren nudged Serena on the shoulder for her to stand as she without hesitation rose to her feet.<p>

**The time is now on everything**

**Took my heart away from money**

**Aint interested in fame**

**But I pray that never change**

**Ambition is priceless**

**It's something that's in your veins**

**And I put that on my name**

Closing the door behind them as they made their way into the garage of the building, Dan quickly pulled her into the closest corner of the private garage that way the camera's wouldn't catch them. Finding places to be alone had become that of a task that would require much creativity, but once the opportunity presented itself, they both did little to refute it. Pulling her into a deep kiss as he pinned her up against the cold concrete wall, Dan began to take his other hand to slide down Blair's underwear from underneath her uniform while she wasted no time in undoing his belt. Gripping her face as he kissed her, Dan could feel himself growing more desperate to be inside of her as the thrill of being in a place they shouldn't be only increased the passion between them. Letting Blair's face go out of the palm of his hands, Dan slid his pants down quickly. The moment grew feverishly intense for them both as her captured her lips before moaning like a condemned man as he plunged into the depths of her. Breaking free from his lips, Blair gasped for air as all her sense began to feel heightened as he thrust in and out of her.

**Uh, the only hope I had was selling dope**

**Was on my grind cause times were harder than the cellar floor**

**My momma taught me never steal and never tell on folks**

**I grew up looking at the - that was selling coke**

**Oh, I was raised by the stop sign**

**No religion I was getting saved by the glock nine**

**By the minute I was getting paid like a hot line**

**Servin' rollin' fiends was calling, we was dot com**

**Well connected, well respected and well protected**

**Aint get accepted, well rejected and now they regret it**

**Aint get my message, was a signal when I was texting**

**The -I was calling was fraud and I learned my lesson**

**Now I move with aggression, use my mind as a weapon**

**Cause chances are never given they tooken like interceptions**

**So throw that pass, I'll be the Corner back**

**Me and Folarin MMG gon bring that Warner back**

"Okay, counsel. How do you and your client plead to second degree of murder to Katie Sparks?" The judge asked as Darren and Serena stood prepared to give their response

"Guilty" Darren replied after a few moments of silence before Lilly erupted into tears within the court room. Nervously shaking in her seat as she watched on, Georgina was unsure of how she was supposed to sit and watch the girl she loved just throw her life away. Getting up from her seat, Georgina stormed out of the courtroom and into the madness of reporters that prepared their line of questions.

**AmbitionEasy to dream a dream, though it's harder to live it**

**They gon love me for my Ambition**

**Easy to dream a dream, though it's harder to live it**

**They gon love me for my Ambition**

**Easy to dream a dream, though it's harder to live it**

**Look, they gon love me for my ambition**

**Beautiful music, painting pictures that be my vision"It speaks for itself. Define Ambition for me?"**

Hiding her face in the crook of his neck, Blair could feel her climax building as Dan continue to press on. Both sweating and gasping like two marathon runners in the last mile, Dan placed his hand on the wall to get better control of Blair's body. Though it wasn't anything like the scenes I had read about in my romance novels, Blair was growing to learn that sex with Dan was becoming a thousand times better, a hundred times different with each encounter. Riding the climax together, Blair reached her peak, shuddering as stars exploded around and inside of her. Dan groaned hoarsely in triumph as Blair's back slid against the wall. Resting his head on her chest, Dan took a moment to catch his breath before Blair leaned down to capture his lip. Hungrily they attacked each other's lips as if their lips craved the others. Pulling her against her body, Dan turned and carried her over towards the counter.

**My ambition to win, just to get me some ends**

**Help me pay my little rent, maybe sit in a Benz**

**I saw momma praying as she wait on results**

**It was hot in the kitchen can I wait on the porch**

**My father was missing, War Lord Oliver North**

**Life was diggin' me deeper, I kept on coming up short**

**Breaking so many laws, waking up in the dark**

**Who cut my power off? it's time to move that powder soft**

**Not too many options when you coming from the projects**

**Sittin' in the trap now you moving Cyndi Lauper**

**Girls wanna have fun, and a - with some change**

**And I doubt that ever change**

**Ambition is priceless that's something thats in your veins**

**And I doubt that ever change**

**Ambition is my sh- and I put that on my name**

**And I doubt that ever change**

"Do you honestly think she did this on her own…kill somebody?" Detective Henderson asked

"You'd be surprised what people can do on their own" Darren sighed not wanting to get into another debate with Detective Henderson "Now can we work out a deal or not?" he asked

"So you just take these kids word? They say the sky is green and you believe it" Detective asked in disbelief "Did she have something to do with this? Yes, but I bet you she had help" he said

"Now you're reaching. This deal pertains to my client, Serena van der Woodsen, no one else" Darren said

"And I believe your client was helped" Detective Henderson replied "I'm sorry, I just don't buy I gave her drugs without her knowledge and she just died. Something else happened that night that has caused a girl to lose her life, and I'm tired of these games" he said growing angry by the minute

"No, you don't go after anyone else because then I will go after you for harassment. Serena is your target so you find a way to seal the deal on this murder case, and we can all get a little justice around here" Darren replied "She's suffering as is, she stepped up to do the right thing….so stop thinking she has other motives than to do the right thing" he told him before he quickly walked off down the hallway leaving Detective Henderson to sigh in frustration. Looking on at the media scene die down, Detective Henderson reluctantly made his way down the hallway. Stepping out of the shadows, Georgina looked on at the detective with a bit of intrigue as thoughts began to circle around in her head.

**Well wishes to my opposition**

**You - probably cop a plea before you cop a pistol**

**I got nothing against them, they got f- potential**

**But every - who can read gotta get his issue**

**Subscribe - reside where all the lions and killers be**

**And I aint spend a minute up in the streets**

**But I'm limitless mentally, I'm lyrically the MCLebron, I was heading 6 after 23**

**And family is everything and money is less important**

**Long as your mama love you, don't ever love a woman**

**I got a lot of bitches, they got a lot of feelings**

**But I got that green on my eyes**

**And that ain't no Donnie Simpson**

**I retire you -: f- you and your position!**

**They play surface so slippery - can't even kick it**

**Y'all rambling, talking shit to these bitches**

**You know you real you don't say it**

**You know you real, we gon feel it**

**Ralph!**

Blair's animal moans of pleasure rings clearly in Dan's ears, which urges him to go deeper and faster. Complying with her wishes, Dan thrusts become long and deep. Blair body tremors as she arches her back into Dan's chest while she attempts to cry out. Covering her mouth so that she wouldn't be heard, Dan rested his forehead on her shoulder as he continued his attack from behind. Dan watched Blair's body shake, grasping with erratic spasms. Feeling a euphoric sense of pleasure radiate, Dan groaned out as she tried to keep Blair afloat so that she wouldn't tap out too soon. Plunging deep and squeezing hard, pausing, trying desperately to maintain control; Dan gripped onto the sides of the counter as they both gasped for air. Euphoria. Blair and Dan both let go as they just enjoyed to wave of sensation they were feeling or had felt.

**Beautiful music, painting pictures that be my vision**

**They gon love me for my ambition**

**Easy to dream a dream, though it's harder to live it**

**Look, they gon love me for my ambition**

**Beautiful music, painting pictures that be my vision**

**They gon love me for my ambition **

"Glad to see the dry spell hasn't gotten to us" Dan laughed to himself as he buckled his belt while Blair looked on in her compact, applying lip gloss.

"Yeah, I bet" Blair replied as Dan walked over "I just find it weird how a garage constitutes as a good place, when a vacant penthouse won't do?" she asked

"Eleanor said not to have sex in the house" Dan replied as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss. "Nothing about the garage" he added

"I'm glad you find the silver lining in the one rule you won't budge on breaking" Blair said as she closed her compact to put in her purse

"Though I do find the school girl skirt a nice touch" Dan smiled

"Who'd know a Constance school girl uniform would turn you on" Blair laughed as she leaned up against the family town car while Dan pinned her within her arms.

"It did heighten…things" Dan laughed not intending for it to be a sexual innuendo

"So much so that would it inspire you to give a serious thought about prom?" Blair asked

"Oh, no. Not the dreaded prom" Dan groaned as he attempted to back away before Blair grabbed onto his shirt to prevent him from doing so

"You know I want to go. This shouldn't be a surprise for you. You need to get over your whole anti social events" Blair replied

"Yes, because social events for us as of late have been good for us. I believe the last one, you were arrested. Consider this my attempt to keep you out of jail" Dan told her

"And consider this as your girlfriend wanting to take part in the time honored tradition of Prom" Blair said "Tell me you haven't thought about our Prom night?" she asked

"I haven't…." Dan began to say

"You will" Blair interrupted as she laughed "We will be normal, I'm determined to let us have a normal relationship" she said

"To avoid the craziness surrounding your supposed ex best friend?" Dan questioned

"Avoid, I wouldn't know what your talking about" Blair claimed but was clearly avoiding before Blair's cell phone began to vibrate. Looking on at her phone, Blair looked back at Dan quickly "So, we're in agreement. Prom talk begins as of now" she said giving him a quick kiss before she made her way out of the garage leaving Dan to wonder what just happened.

* * *

><p>Sitting around the table, Georgina looked on at all of them as they sat in complete silence. Desperately hoping that her words would evoke some sort of loyalty, Georgina grasped for any shred of heroism for her girlfriend at this point. Looking on at his watch, Chuck couldn't help but feel time work against him as being late to class was becoming an issue for him that he had to overcome if he wanted to graduate. Pulling her cell phone out, Blair crossed her leg and began to text her minions as she just grew tired of this little meeting that Georgina had organized. Finally realizing that it was all becoming hopeless, Georgina folded her arms as she leaned back in her chair. Getting up from his seat, Nate pushed his chair in before he walked over to grab his back pack.<p>

"Are we done?" Chuck asked

"So that's it. You guys are perfectly fine with Serena taking the fall for all of this?" Georgina questioned

"What are we supposed to do? Serena didn't tell anyone, and she turned herself in" Nate replied

"Because she felt as if that was her only option!" Georgina yelled

"Look, I find this whole loyalty display touching, but you should know by now that Serena is unpredictable. Serena does what she wants, and the hell with all of us. If you're looking for loyalty, than you should look elsewhere" Chuck told her

"Yeah well, I guess you're right" Georgina sighed becoming annoyed with all of them "Just get out" she said as they all gave each other a final look before Chuck and Nate headed out "You can stay" she then blurted out to Blair.

"What else do you need?" Blair asked with a bit of sarcasm in her voice as she turned to walk back "I never took you for the faithful and loyal girlfriend type, but you're wearing it nicely" she told her

"I don't buy this whole I'm done with Serena crap" Georgina replied

"That's nice to know. I really don't care, but it's nice to know" Blair replied "You got your wish, Serena and I are over. She's all yours, well now she belongs to the state….but you get what I mean" she said

"She could be facing time in jail" Georgina mentioned

"And I feel for you, but I can't do anything" Blair said

"You of all people could stop this. You're as about as deranged as I am" Georgina said

"That's disturbing" Blair replied sarcastically "I'm supposed to take comfort in the fact that I'm like you" she then added

"You should take comfort in the fact that you'll be there to help your friend, all that other crap about what a friendship is supposed to be about" Georgina said

"There is no friendship. Serena chose her path, and I chose mine. She should've been honest from the start" Blair replied "There's nothing I can do that will change things" she said before Georgina walked over to grab a piece of paper then a pen, writing on the piece of paper while Blair looked on.

"I accept your answer" Georgina said as she began to fold the paper up

"Good" Blair replied "The sooner you accept that Serena did this, then maybe you can come to terms with Katie's death now that you know" she told Georgina

"Oh, I've come to terms with a lot. So much so that I'm getting a little tired of coming to term. Now, I think I've played nice…" Georgina began to say

"Yeah, what's a few a secret revealed by you just for the sake of your own entertainment" Blair replied sarcastically

"I'm done" Georgina said "I'm done asking or even begging. I feel like I've morphed into…well you guys. Now…I do this my way. I do this the only way you guys tend to respond towards" she said as she handed Blair the piece of paper. Opening up the paper, Blair looked on at the single name that was written on it.

"What is this?" Blair asked as she looked up at Georgina

"That is who will be in jeopardy" Georgina said "You see, I figure its time you know what it feels like to want to protect the people you care about, so in order for you to understand that….you need to feel threatened" she said

"You've clearly lost your damn mind. There is nothing…" Blair said before Georgina interrupted

"Oh, but I think there is" Georgina smiled sarcastically "You're not the only one that plays a little too close of attention to people" she said as she flopped down on the sofa

"You're bluffing, you just want me to think you have something on him" Blair replied "I'm not new to this, and the threats are becoming of you, not by the slightest" she told her angrily

" Do I look like I give a shit about what's becoming of me? That's sounds like some bullshit my grandfather would tell me" Georgina said as she picked up a throw pillow to throw over in Blair's direction "You just fail to realize that I'm not new to this either. I know you better than anyone, and that includes you pre-fucked up days, and I know you of people doubted him for the longest….those little voices in the back of you head always posed that question, but you never truly committed to getting the answer you want because you're afraid it will destroy you're contrived notions of what he is to you. You're afraid of this certain truth because of the ramifications behind it" she went on to say "You're thrive on knowing the small details about people. You don't trust them anyways, so why not find out their darkest secrets" she said making Blair even more nervous than what she all ready was.

"You've got to be the most sickening person to walk this earth…" Blair said with much disgust

"And yet, I applaud you're tactics" Georgina said as she got up from her seat to walk towards Blair "You and I…" she said as she reached out to play with a strand of Blair's hair before Blair quickly slapped her hand away.

"Those three words should never be uttered from your mouth. You and I are nothing alike" Blair replied

"Relax. Embrace the crazy, it's actually quite thrilling" Georgina smiled as she slowly backed away "If it wasn't for you trying to hide this little flaw in this allusion you've created of him, I would've never been able to see" she said as she began to clap "So I thank you for that because now….now I feel I'll get the respect I so rightfully deserve" she told her

"You want me to suffer, so why bring him into this? Go after me. Expose me" Blair shouted "Stop with all these fucking threats!" she yelled

"These are threats! These are promises. These are my insurance to know you will do as I say, and I say that you will help me get Serena cleared" Georgina yelled angrily as she shoved Blair "That's the thing with you people….you always think you can do as you please, walk over whomever without no ramifications coming back on you. Well, I'm here to tell you….summer fun always catches up to you, and you know as well as I do…if that bit of information comes out, imagine what it will do to his future. His family is all ready screwed up as is, this….this will only ensure that family is overrated" Georgina said

"So what do you want?" Blair asked feeling as she was backed into a corner as she wanted so desperately to fight back

"I want all of your statements to be changed. You gave Katie the drug. Chuck gave Katie the drug. Nate gave Katie the drug. I want so many confessions that they won't have any solid case against Serena" Georgina said "But, I'll just let you stew on that for a bit" she said as she patted Blair on the back

"You can't keep doing this Georgie" Blair told her "This is your sisters life we're talking about! Justice is on the line, and you're turning this into big joke. She died!" she snapped at Georgina

"If you really care about him, then I suggest your answer be a yes to what I'm asking you or else I blow whatever is left of his limited future to smithereens " Georgina told her before she once again walked up towards Blair to adjust her blouse "I never understood the phrase 'pick on someone your own size' but…I think you're about my size. I won't be dramatic, but I'll give you forty eight hours to come up with your answer" she said picking at a stray hair on Blair blouse before flicking it into the air.

"How generous of you" Blair replied as she glared on at Georgina

"I look forward to working with you. I think our talents will be useful together, but until then…" Georgina said before she walked back over towards the sofa to sit back down "You can get out of my sight" she told her as she sat back comfortably on the sofa before Blair reluctantly did as she was told with gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>Kicking the ball ahead, Carter raced behind Dan as he wanted to be the second scoring option in case Dan couldn't get it on the first crack. With a full head of speed, Dan pressed on with much intensity was to score on this drive towards the goal. Zoned in on the goal, Dan was quickly side tackled before he fell to the ground in agony. Coming to a complete halt in practice as Dan rolled around the floor clenching onto his leg. Quickly come to his friends aid, Carter kneeled down beside Dan to get the full effect of the injury up close. From a mere inches away, Carter had heard the pop from he was on the field but had only hoped it was something other than what he heard. Coach Matthews ran up along with the training staff as they visually accessed where the pain could be coming from. Attempting to get up, Dan was met with quick disagreement from Carter as he knew Dan was in no position to even get up from where he was while the other players huddled around them. After a few moments of theories running wild and Coach Matthews cursing at the teammate that delivered the blow, Carter joined with the training staff to carry Dan back to the exam room in the locker room.<p>

"Aww!" Dan groaned out in agony as the pain began to worsen as the trainer attempted to feel around the areas that were hurting Dan

"Is there anything we can give him?" Carter asked

"Get me some ice!" The trainer called out as the ball boy scurried around to get the ice

"What do we have?" Coach Matthews asked as he came back to join them

"I think it's a tear. We've got swelling, but I can't be sure until x-rays are done" The trainer replied as Coach Matthews wore the look of disappointment heavily on his face

"Dammit!" Coach Matthews replied as he walked away before the ball boy ran in with the ice

"Can you move it at all?" Carter asked his friend

"It hurts. I can't" Dan groaned before another shooting pain came to him causing him to wince in pain

"We need to get him to the hospital to get this checked out, all we'd be able to give you is guesses" The trainer said

"Okay, all right. Carter call his parents, and tell them what's going on" Coach Matthews instructed before Carter made his way out of the room to make the calls "Let's get the truck around back, and get Dan off to the hospital" he told the staff

"Yeah, we'll be at New York Presbyterian. Okay" Carter said before he ended one phone call then dialed another.

"I'm not in the mood Baizen, I have bigger things to take care of…" Blair sighed as she answered the phone

"Blair, it's Dan. He's been hurt" Carter said as Blair froze

* * *

><p>Making his way over towards his locker, Chuck busied himself by working from his phone on the last minute things that needed to be taken care of for Victrola. Time was of the essence as they were only four weeks away from their grand opening to the general public. With Carter's contacts, the boys were able to pull in big money sharks that were known for their big spending and even managing to draw an attraction by converting the basement into an underground club. Though it was a stretch for the boys to young businessmen, Carter was breathing new life into Chuck's way of thinking on how to make good money through certain markets that he hadn't even thought of tapping into. Opening up his locker, Chuck put away his books before he devoted most of his time to finishing off an e-mail to the contractor before he was joined by Jenny.<p>

"Have you heard any word on Serena?" Jenny asked as she hit Chuck on the arm

"Nothing but the usual" Chuck told her as he never once turned his attention away from his cell phone

"What's the usual? last I checked, Serena was pleading guilty" Jenny said

"What exactly are we talking about?" Chuck asked as he looked up from his cell phone in confusion

"Give me this" Jenny said before she reached out to grab his cell phone away from him

"Wait. Wait" Chuck protested as he tried to grab the phone back

"No, this prohibits you from eye contact" Jenny told him

"It prohibits me from doing work" Chuck quickly replied

"At school? Do you not see what's wrong with that?" Jenny asked him "I want a conversation with your face, not your head" she then told him

"What more is there to know about Serena? She's in a prison cell" Chuck said

"And you're fine with that?" Jenny asked "Chuck, she's your friend" she stated

"She's also the girl that killed the only girl...look, I don't want to talk about this" Chuck began to say before he pulled off of his true feelings

"I want to talk about this. Chuck, this is Serena. I know you guys are your own individual people, but you care about each other. You all have this sick loyalty to each other, and you know that you will be there for each other" Jenny said

"You make us sound like a Disney cast" Chuck quickly replied

"A disturbed version" Jenny laughed a bit before once again getting a stern face with him

"Shouldn't you be talking to Eric about this?" Chuck asked "I mean he's your insider to all things Serena" he said before they were joined by the very person he was talking about, Eric.

"What should she be asking me?" Eric asked

"I was just talking to Chuck about Serena" Jenny said "I thought you were going to be with her today?" she then asked

"I was planning to, but it just got too depressing around the house. Mom is crying, Richard is trying to promise everything under the sun to point where it's annoying, Serena is being cold...being at school was my best option" Eric sighed

"That's pretty bad when school is your best option" Chuck muttered to himself

"It would've work miracles if her friends would've been there today" Eric then stated as Chuck just laughed to himself

"I think this is the part, where I should go. I'll see you around Jenny" Chuck smiled before he closed his locker then Jenny handed him his phone back before walking down the hall

"Why do you keep talking to him?" Eric asked "I mean it's clear that Chuck looks out for himself, so why put yourself in that position again?" he asked

"Chuck isn't the same guy. Chuck is different now" Jenny replied

"Chuck is the same, he doesn't change. He's like..." Eric said trying to find the right comparison

"A leopard" Jenny filled in

"Yes" Eric replied "Jen, are the rumors true?...have you been hanging out with him?" he asked

"Yes, but it's not as exaggerated as people make it seem. Chuck and I are friends" Jenny replied

"Oh, God!" Eric groaned out "I feel like I just stepped into a time warp. Your defending Chuck Bass of all people" he said

"Okay, I can tell you've reached your level of annoyance. So I will walk away before we say somethin we don't mean, and so our relationship will remain in tact. I was hoping that you would help me go through some of my mom's stuff, but I will check back in with you later" Jenny said before she leaned in to give Eric a quick kiss on the lips before she made her way down the hallway.

"He's Chuck Bass, what else am I suppose to think" Eric said to himself

* * *

><p>Making her way inside the hospital, Georgina couldn't help but notice the intense seriousness that resonated as she walked in further. Georgina never expected for the hospital to be a fun place, but she just thought it wreaked of death for even those, who had had the smallest of colds. Scanning around the room, Georgina headed over towards the directory section of the room before she began to look up to find the records department. Finding much frustration over the simple task, Georgina grew tired of trying to figure out where point A began and where point B ended. Heading over towards the nurses station, Georgina sighed as she hated that with every thing she wanted to do there was a need for patience as she had to stand in line. Looking on at the many that surrounded her, Georgina couldn't help but notice a few familiar faces from school. Angling her head to get a better view, Georgina noticed Carter off in the corner with what appeared to be his soccer coach before she was torn from her gaze by the woman sitting behind her desk.<p>

"License and hospital card, please?" The woman asked

"Oh, no. I had a question" Georgina replied

"If you have a question than you take that to member services. Next!" The woman replied

"No, no. I've been standing in line for quite some time" Georgina quickly replied "I just wanted to know if I could obtain medical records, my mother called for them" she said

"Again, you can go to member services for the answer to that question" The woman replied

"Really? You can't even answer that question?" Georgina asked in disbelief

"Either go to member services or go towards the records department" The woman replied

"And what floor is the records department? because that directory over there is a pure maze" Georgina asked

"Second floor. Make a left, then go down the hall to make a quick right then left, followed by another left" The woman told her

"Okay, you completely lost me" Georgina said trying to process what the woman told her

"Next!" The woman called out before the woman behind Georgina bumped her out of the line

"Rude much!" Georgina proclaimed as she regretfully walked off down the hall and once again began to notice Carter leaving from out of a hospital room. Making her way towards the room, Georgina quickly spotted from where she stood outside, Dan laying on the examination table with his leg propped up with ice bags wrapped around. Hearing a bit of the conversation coming from the inside, Georgina couldn't help but listen in on what was being said between Dan and his Coach. Getting up from his seat, Coach Matthews made his way out of the room, not knowing that Georgina was outside. Looking on at the Coach, Georgina slowly made her way inside to get the full effect of the injury .

"Blair…" Dan began to say before he realized that it was Georgina

"That's an insult if I ever heard on" Georgina said as a moment of awkward silence came between them "Looks bad" she said

"It's not as bad as it seems" Dan sighed

"Yeah well, looks can be deceiving" Georgina said "I was just around, and I saw Carter leaving out from here" she explained herself

"It's a public hospital, I don't control your whereabouts" Dan said

"Actually, it's private. Though I do respect your ability to not tell me what to do" Georgina smiled "So will this injury sideline you for this weeks game?" she asked

"I…I can't answer that" Dan sighed

"You look like you wished it didn't" Georgina said

"I wish for a lot of things that never come true" Dan replied "But I don't think there is any way I can get out on the field, regardless of what I tell people" he said

"Due to the look of things?" Georgina asked

"Due to the looks" Dan replied as a silence came between them "I've actually been meaning to say sorry about everything" he said breaking the silence as Georgina looked at him in confusion

"Sorry for what?" Georgina asked

"About your sister and Serena. I heard the news this morning" Dan said as Georgina did her best not to react

"I really….I think that's just my luck, you know, bad things happening" Georgina laughed weakly

"Well, for what it's worth. I'm sorry" Dan told her "I wouldn't tell Blair about this admission of apology, but I just thought you should hear it from someone" he said

"Blair and I, we're not tight. I hope we could be in the near future, but I'll settle for not being the one of many that catch her wrath" Georgina said with a bit of a smile on her face "You know, if you want to play this week, there are things you can do to prove to people that things aren't as bad as it seems. I can help you with that…I just thought you should know that" she said as she slowly backed away as Dan thought to himself

"Thank you" Dan said with a bit confusion on his face before she made her way out. Walking down the hall towards the elevator, Georgina stood waiting for the elevator doors to open up. Once the doors opened up, Georgina was surprised to see Blair stepping off, but not nearly as surprised as Blair was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blair asked as she immediately pulled Georgina to the side.

"Having blood drawn, you should try it" Georgina teased

"I'm not stupid, you're to self involved to give to others" Blair quickly snapped "What are you doing here?" she asked again

"It's killing you, huh?" Georgina laughed as she saw the worry that was on Blair's face "To know that I was that close to him" she smiled

"How do you even…why do I even ask?" Blair began to ask but deep down knew it was a stupid question ask before Georgina went to hit the button to take the elevator down.

"But if I were you, I wouldn't make it so easy. You should tighten up the home front because who knows what could slip up while you're off doing whatever. A secret or two may slip while you're not watching, but…." Georgina began say before Blair interrupted

"I get it" Blair groaned "I need to see her though. I need to hear it from her own mouth that she needs my help" she told her as Georgina laughed

"Oh no. There's no added amendments to the agreement" Georgina said

"Okay, so if we just happen to recant our statements….Serena doesn't comply, we all look like liars in the process" Blair told her

"That's the point. You're all a bunch of liars" Georgina said

"I need to make sure I'm risking myself by trying to help Serena because last I check, I have Detective Henderson questioning me about supposed evidence that's been found" Blair told her "What's the big deal if I talk to Serena? You afraid I'm going to trouble her…newsflash, she's all ready in custody" she then asked

"Fine. I'll set it up, but I will be there" Georgina told her

"I didn't doubt that you wouldn't be" Blair said before she walked off down the hall towards Dan's room.

* * *

><p>After what felt like a whole afternoon at the hospital, Dan was relieved to be back at the loft and in his own bed. Blair and Rufus scurried around the loft trying to get everything suitable for Dan's liking as if he was returning home from abroad or something. Finally entering the room with his desired sandwich and chips, Blair placed it on his lap as she gathered the pillows to prop his leg up correctly. From within the kitchen, Rufus couldn't help but smile at how Dan and Blair were with each other, it started to seem like they were some old married couple that had their occasional bickering but ultimately had that respect for each other. Though Rufus still remained weary of Blair's world, he did acknowledge that the respect was there between the two, now if it translated to full trust with his son was a different thing. Trying to balance the sandwich as Blair adjusted his pillows, Dan felt as if his sandwich was waving in front of his face.<p>

"Woman can I eat?" Dan asked as he gripped on tight to his sandwich

"Well are you comfortable?" Blair asked

"Yes. I've been comfortable since I left the hospital, the pain killers work wonders" Dan told her

"I don't buy into pain killers" Blair replied as she flopped down on the bed, forgetting that sudden movement to Dan's leg would hurt as he gritted his teeth to manage the shooting pain "I'm sorry" she quickly apologized

"It's okay. I'm fine" Dan grimaced through the pain "I thought you had a meeting?" he asked as he tried to sit up in the bed

"Well I did, but then you happened" Blair replied

"That makes me feel so special" Dan replied sarcastically

"Sorry, I just…I was worried about you. Carter called and said you were in a hospital so my mind went everywhere" Blair replied as she crawled up towards the head of the bed

"Nothing serious. I'm good to go" Dan said as he rested his arm around her shoulder so that she was resting on his chest "Did you have the whole life flash before you scene happen?" he asked

"No" Blair replied "Don't mock me on this" she then told him

"I'm not, I'm just trying to understand" Dan laughed

"What did the doctor say that you should do?" Blair asked as she reached over towards Dan bedside table to read the release papers

"He said bed rest, won't be doing that. Ice for fifteen, then heat. Then stay off of it for six to eight weeks" Dan sighed as he rested his head back on the backboard of his bed

"What's this about surgery? You have to have surgery?" Blair turned to ask in a bit of panic

"No, he recommended it, but I'm not going to need it" Dan said

"How do you know if you don't need it, you don't have a medical degree Humphrey" Blair quickly replied

"I'm aware of that…" Dan began to say

"Then because of the sport you play, why not get the surgery? I mean anything can happen" Blair said "Say a crazy psychotic bitch tries to exact revenge on you for no apparent reason than the fact that she's crazy" she suggested

"Who would do that?" Dan questioned

"A crazy psychotic bitch" Blair stated "I think you should get the surgery, you're not a doctor and there's too many crazy psychotic bitches out there" she said

"You're paranoid" Dan told her

"I'm aware" Blair quickly replied as they sat in a moment of silence "You know the strange thing I thought about today…I just couldn't help but wonder about this past summer. You know since we were on disconnect mode, we never really talked about our summers" she said

"Our summer basically consisted of me thinking you were with Nate, and sailing around the world" Dan replied "Yours?" she asked

"The usual, knowledge for the soul type of deal" Blair said "But I mean the particular parts?" she asked

"Where is this question coming from?" Dan asked

"I've just been thinking…summer fun, summer disasters" Blair said

"Like I know what you did last summer sort of deal?" Dan asked

"Yeah, you could put it like that" Blair replied awkwardly

"Well…" Dan began to say before Rufus knocked at the door causing Blair to groan in frustration at the timing of it

"Hey, I was going to pick up some grocery for tonight. Do you want any thing?" Rufus asked

"No, we're good. I have my sandwich" Dan replied as Rufus couldn't help but look at how nasty his leg looked

"That looks like a doozy" Rufus said as he looked at his son's leg

"I feel fine" Dan replied

"Yes, but the doctor suggested he have the surgery" Blair told Rufus

"Have we opted for the surgery?" Rufus asked his son "I mean it will be a stretch, but we can pull that off" he said

"I don't need the surgery" Dan told his father

"If you need it, then you're going to get it. I'm actually on my way to pay the medical bill for this visit…" Rufus began to say as Blair looked at Dan

"You don't have to pay for today" Dan said

"Why not?" Rufus asked

"Because….Bart paid for it all ready. I didn't know that he had done so or else I would've told him not" Dan told his father

"No, no. I shouldn't be surprised. He does as he damn well pleases" Rufus said as he sauntered out of the room just mumbling to himself in disbelief.

"That was awkward" Blair quickly told Dan once she was sure that they were alone

"That's my life as of now. I have Bart trying to buy my love and my dad trying to be my best friend. I'd say it would be a nightmare but then I know worse could be coming" Dan replied as his cell phone began to ring

"Go ahead take it. I have to get going anyways, I have to do micro managing on Katy's dress because the last time she wore teal, it was a disaster" Blair said as she leaned over to give Dan a quick kiss on the lips once again forgetting that any sudden motion would cause his leg to hurt from shooting pains "Sorry" she said as she slowly backed away

"Yeah" Dan grimaced as he opened up his phone to bring up to his ear to answer before Blair walked out of his room. "Hello" he said

"Hey Danny" Nikki greeted happily

"Nikki. Is that you?" Dan asked a bit surprised to hear from him "This is a random pop up from the past, but I bet I know what this pertains to" he laughed

"Ness told me to meet her down at the dance studio, but she wasn't there. So I just thought she might be at your place" Nikki said

"Nope. I actually just came back from the hospital, so maybe she came by while I was there" Dan replied as he tried to reach over for his backpack

"What happened to you?" Nikki asked

"I tweaked my knee a bit. Nothing too serious though" Dan replied as he looked on at his homework, feeling as if it was a foreign concept "Now I feel like my math homework is tweaking me in this moment" he sighed

"Well if you need a little help when it comes to final grades, you know I'm the man to ask. I got myself a tech kid from your school that can deliver any grade you want" Nikki said

"No, I'm pretty sure I don't want the grade that bad" Dan laughed "If Ness comes by, I'll be sure to tell her you're looking for her" he said

"All right, well get better kid" Nikki replied before he ended the phone call. Looking on at his phone in a bit of confusion as to how Nikki managed to cover every cornerstone of a street hustle to altering grades, Dan couldn't help but laugh to himself. Immediately he went to his contacts and began to text Vanessa so that she would have a heads up.

**Dan: Ness, Nik called 4 u. He's gone by rcrd store. So b careful on ur date.**

* * *

><p>Receiving Dan's text message, Vanessa was glad to hear that she had managed to escape Nikki's patrol on her whereabouts. Vanessa loved her step brother, but she knew that bringing any guy around her family would be writing a unintended death wish for the guy. It was pretty well known around the block of what Nikki and Dominic did for business, but Vanessa wanted more than anything to stay distant from that lifestyle. Nikki feared that because of his choice of business, some of his enemies would go after his sister, but Vanessa that she couldn't live her life in fear over what her step father and brother did for a living. Though she hated they particular careers, Vanessa still loved her family more than ever because they were all she knew and that wasn't memories that were easy to erase. Standing off in the Motown section of the record store, Vanessa felt a bit bad for her date because he was trying so hard to impress her with his knowledge of music, but she knew he was far from her style of music that she was used to. Looking on at him struggle to find the artist he had praised to Vanessa throughout the date, Vanessa just stood back taking in all of the new music on her own. Unaware of his presence, Carter snuck up beside Vanessa, which caused her to jump in surprise.<p>

"Jesus!" Vanessa said grasping her chest in shock

"Did I scare you?" Carter asked

"Do you see a shocked face?" Vanessa replied as the two laughed "What are you doing here?" she then asked as she hit him playfully

"I wanted to come down to get the vinyl record of Otis Redding" Carter replied "Who are you watching?" he asked as he looked over in the direction she was looking at earlier

"Oh, this guy" Vanessa replied

"What are you checking him out?" Carter asked

"Not like that. Well…I really don't know what I'm doing" Vanessa replied

"I can tell you just from first look, dude isn't your type" Carter told her

"And what is my type?" Vanessa asked

"You clearly need a guy that can come in a record and know the kind of music he's searching for. Then you need guy who leaves you unbalanced, you never quite know where he'll come from. I'm also thinking you may need a guy that is cute, debonair, and hilarious as hell" Carter described

"Why does that sound familiar?" Vanessa laughed

"Because it might be" Carter smirked "I just think that you're wasting time on these dates. Who dates? I mean if you know what you want, wait for that. Don't experiment and get yourself doubtful on the process of love" he said

"Oh, so this guy that you describe…he's going to be my love?" Vanessa asked

"He could be. He's capable of it. I mean he has managed to put a Brooklyn boy and a Upper Eastside girl together, imagine the relationships he could build" Carter smiled

"Just because he can be a good matchmaker, doesn't make him good boyfriend material" Vanessa said

"No, doesn't necessarily. Though I do think you should date the good guy, and not waste your time on the boring ones" Carter told her

"His actually quite fun, thank you very much" Vanessa said as she motioned over towards her dates direction

"Yes, he can make reading the phone book seem like reading the Cosmopolitan" Carter joked "If he was so fun, then you wouldn't be back here…talking to me" he said

"I'm talking to you because your Danny's friend" Vanessa said

"No, I think you're talking to me because you want to or because you can't find any good music" Carter said

"I think we should go with the second option" Vanessa laughed

"C'mon, I'd be a ton of fun for you" Carter said

"Are you asking me out?" Vanessa asked a bit taken aback by his boldness

"I think I am" Carter replied

"Carter, that's…that's sweet, but I'm on date" Vanessa reasoned

"I can see that, and then I can see you here…with me" Carter replied

"Yeah, I know…I couldn't. I know this sounds weird and stupid, but your Danny's friend" Vanessa said

"So?" Carter questioned

"You're Danny's age, and I look like my little brother. So do you see where this could awkward?" Vanessa asked

"I could see a lot of things, but awkward isn't one of them" Carter replied

"I'm sorry Carter. I think you're a sweet guy, but I don't think I'm ready…case and point tonight with him…then I like talking to you and I don't want to screw that up with weird romantic vibes gone wrong" Vanessa said "I dated this guy since I was in junior high, and we broke up this year. We basically live in the same neighborhood, and things are just so awkward when we see other to the point where I wish we would've stayed friends" she said

"So one romance gone wrong defers you away from any possibility?" Carter asked

"At this time, yes" Vanessa said "Look, I'm sorry" she told him

"No, it's okay" Carter smiled "I accept it now, but I'm going to ask you out again next week. Then the week after that. Then the week after that….until you say you will go out with me" he said

"And if I keep saying no?" Vanessa asked as Carter backed away with a cocky smile on his face

"You won't" Carter smiled "I'm persistent" he told her before he walked over towards her date "Hey, my man. The lady doesn't jazz, if you put a beat behind then maybe, but I'd stick to the oldies and new, not the in between" he advised her date as all Vanessa could do was try to stop herself from laughing at the guy.

* * *

><p>With Dan being so so for school, Blair was glad to see that she was able to get Jenny to walk with her to school. Surprised that Blair had even mentioned the idea of walking together, Jenny knew this was something that she couldn't pass on becuase of that simple fact. Over the course of months, Jenny had come to see Blair as more of a sister figure more than anything because it was Blair's tough love that allowed her to fight for the person she was rather than the person she wanted to be. Having his sister and girlfriend get along was just an added bonus for Dan, seeing as the earlier moments of the two weren't so good to start out with. Sipping on her coffee, Blair looked on at her phone at the latest update on Gossip Girl as a part of her was wishing that she had to deal with remedial posts about herself, than dealing with police and detectives.<p>

"Hmm, Katy is dating a donut boy" Blair said to herself "Have to reprimand her for that" she stated as a mental check, which made Jenny laugh

"If it's Crispy Creme's, than you have to make an acception" Jenny replied

"I won't be making an acception" Blair replied "Unlike Serena, my minions are in complete control" she said

"I can't believe you honestly still refer to them as your minions, do they know you call them your minions?" Jenny asked

"Minions is an endearing term" Blair stated

"To who? Blair, being called a minion is the most demeaning thing" Jenny laughed

"Okay, it might a be a bit far fetched on it being endearing, but it's the term that was given to me while I was in minion status, though I wasn't there long" Blair said

"Who was you're Queen Bee?" Jenny asked

"Sara Ralphman" Blair smiled

"Wait, Sara Ralphman as in fortune five hundred?" Jenny asked

"Yes, as in fortune five hundred. You see, only certain people get the title of Queen Bee, and those that do become great one day" Blair told her "It's honor to be called a minion" she stated

"In your eyes" Jenny replied "But I look at it as learning from someone, who's wise" she said

"Thank you" Blair smiled at the compliment

"I meant as a general statement" Jenny said "Why not change how things are? I mean at our school a girl can get put to the bottom of the chain if she wears the same thing twice. It's simple things like that, that are ridiculous" she said

"Okay, if someone is wearing the same thing twice than that is ridiculous" Blair said

"Don't you want to change how things are? Girls at our schools aren't the same. Regardless of who they try to be, they will never be a carbon copy of someone else. So why not embrace what makes everyone special" Jenny said

"Wow, you're really serious about this, aren't you?" Blair asked

"I am. I mean I was one of those girls that wanted to be something they weren't. It was until I finally got a chance to see that I was fine the way I was, when I started to realize that being me is perfectly acceptable" Jenny said

"This sounds like one of those PBS moments, where I should tape it and play it later just to make sure I got the message" Blair said as Jenny's phone began to vibrate. Pulling her phone out, Jenny couldn't help but laugh at the text message that she was reading. "Who's got you laughing so, Eric?" she asked as she took a sip of her coffee

"No, I'm talking to Chuck" Jenny replied as she text Chuck back "He attempted to cook, and this is what came out" she said as she showed Blair the picture that he sent to her "That looks digusting, doesn't it?" she asked as Blair put the phone down against Jenny's chest before pulling her to the side

"Tell me you haven't lost your mind?" Blair asked

"What? Why?" Jenny asked a bit confused

"You and Chuck, again?" Blair asked

"No!" Jenny replied

"Then why is he texting you? Why are you texting him? Why are you texting each other?" Blair fired off a round of questions

"Which question do I answer?" Jenny asked in confusion

"The one that will make me understand why you two are texting" Blair reasoned

"Chuck is a good guy, I feel like I always have to prove that point" Jenny stated

"Yes, he has the tendency of being a good guy, but Chuck flirts with bad more than anyone should. Villains are written based off of him" Blair told her "Dan will flip out if he knew you two were talking" she said

"Dan doesn't have the right to flip out because it's my life" Jenny said

"That's cute, you honestly think you have claim on your life" Blair quickly replied "Dan will be livid, and we need to make sure he doesn't find out about this. I'll be sure to have Katy and Is on this disguise a friendship project, because if Dan finds out that will ruin my efforts to get him in the prom mode" she told her as she immediately began to text away on her phone

"So glad we could talk about this" Jenny said as Blair walked off in full work mode, leaving Jenny behind in a state of confusion.

* * *

><p>Looking on at the live feed from the court room, Penelope and Hazel looked up at each other in a fit of shock. Watching the rest of Serena's one time minions race down the hallways, Penelope and Hazel quickly closed their locker door before following behind. Like a wild goose chase, the girls were in a mad dash to get to their desired locations, but found that time was working against them. Finally noticing a group of girls heading into a vacated classroom, Penelope stopped for a moment to access what was going on. Not taking the chance of being left out, Hazel quickly made her way into the room only to be greeted by a smiling Blair. Sitting on top of the teacher's desk, Blair exuberated control as she sat there in complete control. Hesitantly walking in behind Hazel, Penelope let out a groan of frustration as Hazel and her reluctantly took their seats along with the rest of the girls. Giving the go ahead to close the doors, Nelly Yuki wasted no time in closing the door to let the girls know that there was no going back once the door was closed.<p>

"I'm sure you're all aware of the dreadful news" Blair said as she got up from her seat on the desk to walk up and down the aisle of desks.

"I thought you were supposed to be wearing the stripes?" One minion asked

"You thought, that's where you messed up. Truth prevailed, and now we're here" Blair turned to look at Penelope and Hazel "Serena is gone, dethroned as Queen Bee, which means I will be stepping in" she said continuing to walk up and down the aisle until she stopped to face the girls from the front of the room.

"What will happen to us?" Hazel asked with a bit of fear

"I should dispose of you two, for the sake of…because you get on my nerves…" Blair said

"And that's a bad place to be" Nelly Yuki added

"But lucky for you all, I'm not interested in avenging those who've done me wrong. I have a bigger mission at hand, a mission that will change the course of this mean spirited girls club we have" Blair told the girls

"What are you suggesting?" Kati asked

"We cross the floor" Blair replied letting it resonate to all of the girls in that dramatic sense before it was interrupted by Hazel getting up from her seat to actually attempt to cross the floor.

"No, you idiot. Cross the floor as in change of allegiance" Nelly Yuki replied with much annoyance before Hazel took her seat.

"Down goes Queen S" Penelope muttered as she faked a smile

* * *

><p>Heading towards the boys locker room, Carter felt a bit uneasy as he was sure that making up the money that he lost over the past couple of days was going to slow down with Dan out of the line up for a while. With his gym bag in hand, Carter made his way inside the locker room and went straight to his locker. Taking a seat in front of his locker, Carter began to relieve himself of his clothes so that he could get into his uniform. As he was changing, Carter couldn't help but notice that Dan's locker had seemed as if someone had been there, looking around to see if the team manager had removed anything from Dan's locker, Carter couldn't seem to put the conclusion to the mystery. Returning to his normal routine to get his mind right for the game, Carter began to lace up his cleats as a means to get a few moments of silence to think of what the game plan was now that Dan was out. Just as he began to key in on the important details of the game plan, Carter looked over at the board to see that the starting line up was put up. Normally he didn't pay too much attention, but once he noticed that Dan's name was put up there, it caused him to be a bit confused. Getting up from his seat, Carter looked around towards the training room to see that Dan was sitting on the exam table talking with the trainers. Immediately making his way towards Coach Matthews office, Carter entered to see Coach Matthews finishing up the roster for the game.<p>

"Coach, is Dan suiting up today?" Carter asked

"Yes" Coach Matthews replied as Carter took a moment to think of how to respond

"But the doctors…." Carter began to say

"Dan made this decision, and the doctors gave a suggestion" Coach Matthews interrupted

"A suggestion, yes, but a wise one. I heard the collision, I heard a pop in his knee" Carter said

"That could've been from the impact" Coach Matthews said as he rose from his seat "Look, I admit that it sounded and looked worse, but that's how accidents are. Dan is ready, and I have to take his word on that" he said

"Even if you know that it might not be within his best interest, you still let him play?" Carter asked

"I trust my players, and I'm not going to stop now" Coach Matthews said as he walked towards Carter "Besides, I thought you'd want him lining up across from you….you know with all the ways you benefit from him" he said

"What's that suppose to mean?" Carter asked him

"Exactly what you want it to mean" Coach Matthews replied as he glared back at Carter "Finish suiting up, you're falling back to central" he told Carter as he patted him on the shoulder before making his way out of the office. Slowly making his way out of the office, Carter looked on at Dan making his way out of the trainers office before he walked up towards him.

"Hey" Dan said as he gingerly walked over towards his locker

"What did Matthews say to you?" Carter asked as he looked over to see Coach Matthews talking with his training staff

"Nothing. Why?" Dan asked

"Because you're here, and you shouldn't be" Carter replied

"Look, I get the concern….but I really think I can handle myself on this one. I'm good, a little stiff but once I loosen up I'll be good" Dan said as Carter read his friends face for a moment.

"All right. It's your call" Carter said as he just backed off and took his seat in front of his locker. Staring back at Coach Matthews, Carter was surprised to see that Coach Matthews was looking back at him. Not sure of how to take the glare that his Coach was sending back at him, Carter got up from his locker and grabbed his cleats "I'm going to get a few kicks in" he said before he grabbed his ipod and headed out towards the field.

* * *

><p>Sitting out in the waiting room of the police department, Blair rolled her eyes as she hated that she was forced into being in close proximity with Georgina. If there was any option to tell Georgina to go to hell, Blair would've gladly taken that route, but Blair couldn't risk Georgina going after him at any chance. Spotting the guard coming out, Blair and Georgina got up from their seats to follow him back towards the visitors room. Not much of a word was said between Blair or Georgina as the experience of walking through a jail had began to get to Blair even though she tried her hardest not to. Stopping front of the door, another guard came over to pat Georgina and Blair down before he opened up the door for them to enter. Taking a seat at the table, Blair was glad to see that they were in a private area as opposed to the public scenery that she'd usually see on soap operas and movies. Busying herself with scanning every part of the room to avoid eye contact with Georgina, the guard had brought Serena out in her jail garments. Tears began to form in Blair's eyes as the sight of her friend in the garments had been worse than she imagined, but she forced herself to stay strong on account of not wanting to show her weakness. Joining them at the table, Serena did little to show her dissatisfaction from seeing Blair, which made it easier for Blair to turn back into the stone cold bitch that she had wanted to be in the first place.<p>

"So you're here, why?" Serena asked as she folded her arms "Care to gloat about me being where you always thought I would be" she said

"Wishing you would end up in jail was the last thing I ever would've wanted" Blair replied

"You wanted this. This fixed things, right?" Serena asked

"For the time being" Blair replied

"Blair and I have come up with a plan" Georgina said "One that will get you out of here" she said as Serena looked at Blair skeptically for a couple of seconds

"No" Serena stated "I don't want her help" she said as Blair laughed in disbelief to herself

"You're incredible" Blair replied

"S, she's our only shot" Georgina told Serena "You can't just stay in jail, and hope that Darren can get you out" she said

"This new evidence hasn't even been revealed yet, I still have a chance to beat second degree…" Serena said

"But there's still the fact that it could've been the very drug that caused her to die in the first place" Blair added as Serena glared back at her

"Then by all means, let me deal with this. You wanted an out, I'm the out for all of you…so just be thankful and leave me the hell alone" Serena told her

"S?" Georgina replied "B, I suggest you start saying words of wisdom because as of now you're becoming the bitch I don't need right now" she told Blair

"Look, I semi appreciate the suicide mission you're trying to lead, but at this point…we'd do better just trying to fight this head on, all of us together" Blair told Serena "Henderson wants us all, though you'd be a nice feather in the cap, there is no greater pleasure than bagging the main targets of what has become the bad influence of our generation" she said

"So basically you helping me is you helping yourself?" Serena questioned

"If you care to look at it that way, yes" Blair replied "Relax, I'll help you out of this one, then we can go back to not speaking ever again because at least I know I won't have to bail your ass out again" she said as she got up "I've seen all I need to see. I'll tell Chuck and Nate to follow suit" she told Georgina

"That's the least you can do" Georgina groaned in frustration

"Yeah, whatever" Blair replied before she walked over towards the door and knocked for the guard to come "I hope you enjoy freedom better than before because if you stay on this course, it'll be only a matter of time before you end up back here" she told Serena before the guard opened up the door to let her out.

"That's your plan. Blair?" Serena asked as Georgina looked back at her

"I had no other choice" Georgina replied

"Yeah, you do. It's called help Darren" Serena said

"I might as well testify against you if I depended on you're kid attorney" Georgina sighed "But I'm getting things in order, and soon you'll be out" she smiled weakly

"Being free is becoming more like a distant memory as the days pass, let alone the hours" Serena sighed

"Just hang in there. It'll be here in the near future" Georgina said

"So you mentioned a plan? What is it? I mean you sound confident, and at this point I could take good news" Serena said before Georgina slid her hand across the table to hold Serena's in hers.

"Have you ever heard of a game called Russian Roulette?" Georgina asked after a few moments of silence as Serena looked at her with a confusion on her face as to what that statement meant.

**Take a breath, take it deep**

**Calm yourself, he says to me**

**If you play, you play for keeps**

**Take the gun, and count to three**

**I'm sweating now, moving slow**

**No time to think, my turn to go**

Staring down at her grave, Chuck felt as if being this close to Katie, it was as if she was there with him. For a moment he felt ashamed because then she would know all the wrong he had done since her passing, but he had hoped that along the way she would smile once she realized the man he was trying to become. Clenching on tight to his bouquet of flowers that he was sure cost too much for even his tastes, Chuck kneeled down and carefully placed the flowers down on her grave. Bringing his hand up to his lips, Chuck kissed the tips of his fingers before he placed them on her grave.

"Your justice is coming soon" Chuck said "Real soon" he then said

**And you can see my heart, beating**

**You can see it through my chest**

**Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving**

**I know that I must pass this test**

**So just pull the trigger **

Listening to the final words that Coach Matthews had for the players, Dan couldn't help but zone in and out of the moment as the chants of the crowd grew loud enough that he began to feel them vibrate against his skin. It would be a weird feeling to describe, but Dan felt as if the emotions and the excitement of the crowd made him come alive at a time where he felt the only thing he'd feel was pain. Glancing over towards Carter, Dan couldn't help but see the look of concern that was on his friends face, but with his need for his decision to be accepted, Carter shook of his concern for the moment and knew the game was the only thing he had to be concern for. Rallying the team up for the final chant, Dan was reluctant to huddle up at first, but knew he'd need his team behind him if he planned to make it through this game. After the chant, they all individually headed out towards the field for final warm ups, while Dan stayed behind. Going towards his locker, Dan opened it up and tossed a few garments of clothes around before he landed on a brown box that was for him. Looking around the room to see if it was from anyone that was in the room, Dan slowly opened the note that was on the box.

"Thought you may need some juice to get through the game. Georgina" Dan read to himself as he opened the box up further to see that it was two needles full of what appeared to be steroids. Nervously Dan looked around the locker room to see that he was alone before he looked back at the two needles in the box.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**"What did Matthews say to you?" Carter asked as he looked over to see Coach Matthews talking with his training staff**_

_**"Nothing. Why?" Dan asked**_

_**"Because you're here, and you shouldn't be" Carter replied**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**[Flashback]**_

_**"The doctor thinks I need the surgery" Dan said as he looked on his Coach as he sat by the examination table**_

_**"The doctors say a lot of things" Coach Matthews replied as he massaged his forehead letting a few moments pass between them "Look, Dan. I know that this injury may freak you out, but…partial tears aren't the full blown deal, but can be scary none the less. I think if it were me…I think you're strong enough to play through it. I mean you're this close to bringing the team to a state championship, in which would benefit yourself in the process. If you want Yale, then…you've got to take a few risks, and I think this is a risk in your best interest" he told Dan**_

_**"They're gunning for me out there Coach. I mean I'm taking hits left and right. Do you think that's the wisest thing? I mean I'm not looking to miss time, but…" Dan began to contemplate**_

_**"How bad do you want Yale?" Coach Matthews asked**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

**Say a prayer, to yourselfHe says close your eyes,**

**Sometimes it helps**

**And then I get, a scary thought**

**That he's here, means he's never lost**

Walking down the hall, Blair did all she could to keep from running but there was nothing more than she wanted than to just escape the Police Department. Tears welled up so much in her eyes that she could literally feel them coming with out visually seeing them. Heading into the bathroom, Blair wasted no time in trying to catch some bit of air as she felt like everything was closing in on her. Splashing her face with water, Blair was glad to see that she was alone in the bathroom. Going through the many thoughts that flooded her head, Blair had to remind herself to breath in and out just so she could live to see another day as the pressure was beginning to get to her. Digging through her purse, Blair thought it'd be best to re apply the make up that was her false sense of confidence, but finding the very piece of paper that put her into a tail spin of panic, Blair reluctantly picked it up as she looked on at it for a few moments. Feeling every bit of power go in and out of her body, Blair ultimately opened it up and threw it in the trash. Thinking she'd feel better, Blair stared back her reflection in the mirror, just wondering if she'd be able to survive the nightmare that she was in. Slowly looking back towards the trash, Blair looked on at the piece of paper, hoping she did all she could to protect him. All she could do was stare on at the paper, wondering if she had done enough, while the paper read Nate.

**And you can see my heart, beating**

**Oh you can see it through my chest**

**And I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving**

**Know that I must pass this test**

**So just pull the trigger**

Mentally pumping himself up, Dan called upon songs that usually had him revved up to go. Once again the roar of the crowd had a bigger effect on him than he could ever imagined. Taking a deep breath in and out as he prepared , Dan once again hyped himself up so whatever doubts he had would go to the wayside. Rocking back and forth, Dan could feel himself feel himself letting go of the many questions that circled around in his head. Slowly but surely, Dan got closer to that feeling he needed to know that things were going to be all right and that he was making the right decision. The echoes of the crowd began to drown out the doubts as he was in a zone of complete silence before he finally worked up the nerve to just go ahead with a decision he had made long before even arriving to the stadium. One, two, three. The needle quickly penetrated his skin as Dan groaned in pain as the coldness from the liquid counteracted the original pain he had. Once he was finished, Dan dumped the needle into the toilet before he quickly flushed it.

**As my life flashes before my eyes**

**I'm wondering will I, ever see another sunrise?**

**So many won't get the chance to say goodbye**

**But it's too late to pick up the value of my life**

"So just like that?" Serena asked

"Yes, just like that" Georgina said "Blair taking the deal just let me know that something was there. Though it gave me enough time to get my anonymous witnesses prepared to make some damaging testimonies that have her bribing them and paying them off" she said

"With Nate, Chuck, and Blair changing their statements…that makes them look like they're trying to protect someone or hide something" Serena said

"Yep. I mean let's not forget the fact that Blair practically gave Nate away to me, so I'm pretty sure it'd be easy to lead a trail to him, but Henderson all ready suspects Blair of being the brains behind this all…now I just deliver her to him" Georgina

"And that's where the Russian Roulette comes in" Serena concluded

"Blair and I both have something to lose, I just hope that she'll be the one shooting her own self" Georgina said "And then, if things go as planned…Blair will be the one behind bars for Katie's murder, and you'll be free" she told Serena "I always knew that in the end, it'd come down to me against Blair, but this time…I like my odds" she smirked.

**And you can see my heart, beating**

**Oh oh you can see it through my chest**

**Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving**

**Know that I must pass this test**

**And you can see my heart, beating**

**Oh you can see it through my chest**

**I I I'm terrified but I'm not leaving (no, no)**

**Know that I must pass this test**

**So just pull the trigger**

* * *

><p><strong>Music Lyrics in this Chapter:**

**Wale- Ambition**

**Rihanna- Russian Roulette**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: CRAZY! the funny thing was that I was actually thinking that as I was writing it, so I know you guys are like where the hell is this going. I think you guys are going to like the pay off, I'm not going to get you excited without making it all come together. I wanted this chapter to be sexy, scandolous, mysterious, flirty, and all that good stuff that I soo wanted Gossip Girl to be. I'll breakdown the chapter by character, so continue on reading you need to know what the hell I'm doing to your beloved characters. Lol.<strong>

**Dan-So I know I've put him through the ringer throughout this whole story, but again I mentioned before that he will be dealing with a lot of pressures. In this chapter, Dan has to deal with the issue that every athlete has to deal with at some point, of course some don't go to that extreme. To Dan, soccer is the only way he can get into Yale, and at this point he needs to get into college because he doesn't have that long. Whether Coach Matthews did right on encouraging Dan to play, that is extremely questionable. So I'll let you determine if Coach Matthew is good or bad.**

**Blair-I think the over all pressure of trying to protect everyone is starting to get to her, and I wanted to show that even though she's strong enough to take care of her friends, that it does become much at times. I wanted to leave the person that Blair was protecting a secret for the mystery purposes, but then that opens up for future storylines (season 3 if there is one) as to what exactly she was protecting of Nate. Don't worry, Nate and Blair won't be reuniting in any manner, it was just friends looking out each other.**


	18. Seder Anything

**Here you go, this is what you've all been waiting for "Nothing Is As It Seems"...**

**Chapter Seventeen- Seder Anything**

**[One Year Ago]**

The falling rain rang loudly in her ears as with each drop it became so deafening to her psyche while all she could do was cling to thin layers of material of her designer coat for comfort. Looking on at the minimal amount of people that walked the streets in the darkened night, Blair felt a bit concern for her safety, but knew the danger she faced would only be self inflicted in her case. Taking a deep breath for the task at hand, Blair felt a wave of sadness wash over her as she slowly felt a piece of her begin to dwindle to the insurmountable pressure she faced before her. Turning towards the double doors, Blair quickly yanked on the ring to open up the door as if it were a drawbridge into a castle. Though it was far from a castle, the serenity of the Cathedral had lead her to believe that royalty could truly exist in a place like this. Entering slowly, Blair took in the lavishness of the holy garments that were set out like common spreads but cloaked in the richness of the Lord. Slowly walking down, Blair took much caution with each step she took before she kneeled to signify her humility, but most importantly her penance. Looking up at the holy cross, Blair took a moment take in the sight as Church had been a tradition she hadn't practiced as much as she should, but ultimately she knew the importance of her being before once again bowing her head.

"In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost" Blair said as she physically signaled the cross "Amen" she said last before finally rising to her feet. Entering into the confessional to close the curtains behind her, Blair took her seat on the pew before sliding the slot opening of the wall to reveal the priest sitting on the other side of the wall.

"What brings you here my child?" The priest asked as he held on tight to his beloved cross

"Forgiveness. I need the forgiveness of my lord" Blair replied

"Confess your sins" The priest told her

"It's not for the sins I've committed, but for the sins I will commit" Blair replied with much hesitation

"Do you fear your sins will lead you down a path of uncertainty?" The priest asked after taking a few moments of silence to access his thoughts

"Yes" Blair replied "But it's my only option" she then stated

"That is not true" The priest quickly replied "The Lord has set forth a path for you to take. He will not lead you astray" he told her

"My soul, my soul is his to keep" Blair said

"Yes. What sins must you commit that has lead you hear to his house?" The priest asked

"I can't…I can't" Blair said becoming emotional "I just I ask for a prayer of faith that he will be there with me, that he will guide and protect me because I fear that in the end…no one will protect me from the darkness" she said

"It troubles me that you have such rooted darkness in this place and time" The priest said with much concern

"Which is why I need his faith" Blair replied "I need it now more than ever. I've never been a constant vessel of the Lord, but I like to believe he'll look over me" she said

"And he will continue to, even in your darkest of hours" The priest replied "But if a prayer of faith is what is needed to feel his spirit, then by all means, I will not stand in your way" he told her

"Thank you" Blair said as they both bowed their heads

"Repeat after me" The priest instructed her "Oh, my Lord. I firmly believe that Thou art one God in three Divine persons, Father, Son, and Holy Ghost" he spoke

"Oh, my Lord. I firmly believe that Thou art one God in three Divine persons, Father, Son, and Holy Ghost" Blair repeated

"I believe that Thy Divine Son became man, and died for our sins, and that he will come to, judge the living and the dead" The priest said

"I believe that Thy Divine Son became man, and died for our sins, and that he will come to, judge the living and the dead" Blair repeated

"I believe these and all the truths which the Holy Catholic Church teaches, because Thou hast revealed them, who canst neither deceive nor be deceived" The priest said

"I believe these and all the truths which the Holy Catholic Church teaches, because Thou hast revealed them, who canst neither deceive nor be deceived" Blair repeated as the Priest looked up to see Blair with her head still bowed in prayer "Be with my Lord through my darkest endeavors, and know that my soul is yours and forever will be. For nothing is as it seems" she spoke as the moment felt like a crescendo of emotions

"In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost…" The priest told her

"In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost…" Blair repeated

"Amen" The priest concluded

"Amen" Blair said

**Holy water cannot help you now**

**A thousand armies couldn't keep me out**

**I don't want your money**

**I don't want your crowd**

**See I have to burn**

**Your kingdom down**

_**[Summer Kind of Wonderful [Flashback]**_

_**Standing in the midst of the rain, Nate dug his hands down in his pocket as he waited to be let in. Looking around the unfamiliar neighborhood, he didn't allow himself to think of how cold it was, but to focus on the task at hand. Once the door finally opened, he wasted no time in heading inside to where some bit of warmth was to be had. Immediately stopped by the broad shouldered guard, Nate looked on nervously as to what he should do next. The side door quickly opened before another man stepped out; waving his hand for Nate to come in, Nate cautiously stepped into the room to see the guy he had spoken to earlier on the phone. Coming out from the shadows, Damien had a devilish smile on his face as if he were pleased to see Nate embracing the darkness.**_

_**"So I hear you've been looking for me" The guy asked as pulled a cigar out his coat pocket and began to light it**_

_**"Yes" Nate replied nervously before the guy got up to observe Nate**_

_**"Let's do business" The guy said before he looked over at the guard by the side door. Studying Nate once more before looking back at Damien, The guy rose from his seat to reveal the numerous prison tattoos that were on his forearm before he walked over towards the dimly lit hallway that lead out of the room. Feeling a bit tension build within him, Nate looked at the guy with much conviction as possible before the guy turned to lead the way down the hall with two guards making their way behind Nate and Damien to ensure safety.**_

_**"You're far from home on this one. Kind of nice to see you with your hands getting dirty" Damien smirked as they walked down the grimy halls where the lights flickered on and off to give it the daunting effect that Nate feared the most "You have the money, right? Because these guys don't play when it comes to money. Not with something like this" he said before they came to an abrupt stop.**_

_**"You" The guy said forcefully turning to look at Damien and Nate**_

_**"What? What do I do?" Nate asked nervously**_

_**"Enter here with me" The guy said "By yourself" he told him**_

_**"He's a bit new to this. I should go with him" Damien began to say before the guy rose his hand up to signal silence**_

_**"He enters alone or the deal is off" The guy replied as Damien turned to look at Nate**_

_**"This is where we part" Damien sighed before Nate took a moment to compose his nerves. Walking forward towards the guy, he cautiously entered the cold room as it felt like he had entered into a icebox set on below zero. Leading him to the desired product, the guy motioned for Nate to walk over.**_

_**"Is this what you've been looking for?" The guy asked as Nate did all he could to stomach the aroma while doing his best to draw off of memory as to what he needed specifically.**_

_**"Yes" Nate replied**_

_**"Then we've got ourselves a deal. Cash on the counter, and you can overlook to your liking" The guy said as Nate slowly backed away with a horror stricken face. Pulling a cigarette out of his pocket, the echoes of the guy lighting his cigarette rang loudly in Nate's ear.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

**Holy water cannot help you now**

**See I've had to burn your kingdom down**

**And no rivers and no lakes, can put the fire out**

**I'm gonna raise the stakes; **

**I'm gonna smoke you out**

Emerging from the darkness towards the middle of the field, the dark figure turned around to look and see that they were alone before pulling out a box a size a shoe box from the storage compartment of the motorcycle they rode in on. Placing the box on the ground, the dark figure bent over to grab a piece of cloth out of the box before tucking it away. Pouring gasoline on the box for assurance purposes, the sound of a lighter quickly ignited before the dark figure tossed the very object of burning fire into the self made pit. Looking on at the blaze of the fire, the dark figure had met it's satisfaction before heading out towards the banks. Tossing the cloth into the rapids of the water, the dark figure looked on at it slowly but surely drifted away from sight.

**Seven devils all around you**

**Seven devils in my house**

**See they were there when I woke up this morning**

**I'll be dead before the day is done**

Coming out of the coffee shop, barely able to hold onto the coffee and donut that the young reporter had in his hands. The young reporter met his ultimate doom as the cup of coffee fell to the floor to his dismay. Bending over to pick up the cup from the floor, the young reporter cursed to himself at his lingering clumsiness that was inevitable at times. Walking over towards the nearest trash can to toss away the cup, the young reporter looked on at the pouring rain, knowing that with his luck it would only get worse from here. Through the beads of rain that fell, the young reporter couldn't help but fixate on the abandoned building across the way from the shop. Usually he had seen the building be that of abandoned, but it struck as unusual to see the arrangement of the two cars that were close in distance to the abandoned building. Grabbing his camera, the young reporter walked through the beads of rain to take pictures of the sight that grew fascinating to him in the New York architecture that was. Looking on at the photo, the young reporter knew that it made no sense to find some thing interesting about an abandoned building and the awkward arrangement of two cars, but to his eye it just was.

**Seven devils all around you**

**Seven devils in your house**

**See I was dead when I woke up this morning, **

**And I'll be dead before the day is done**

**Before the day is done**

**And now all your love will be exorcised**

**And we will find you saying it's to be it's an even sum**

**It's a melodyIt's a battle cry**

**It's a symphony**

* * *

><p><strong>[Present]<strong>

**Radio Host: Okay, okay. We've got reactions all around New York on the back and forth that has become the murder investigation of Katie Sparks. To those who aren't familiar; Katie Sparks, the grand daughter to George Sparks, one of the founding families and priests to St. John's Cathedral. Earlier today, a public outrage has come to the forefront over Serena van der Woodsen release. Serena was a supposed suspect in the murder for allegedly giving her a drug without the victims knowledge, but statements have come forward to put that confession in quite a bind as other's are admitting to the same crime. I…I just find this to be baffling, I mean I really don't know what to make of the justice system at this point that the police have more people leaving their custody off of he said and she said crap. I just don't know what to make of it. Let's take a caller, John from Queens, you're on the air.**

**John: Yeah, hey. I heard the news on my way to work. I work up in the Upper Eastside, so hearing all things socialite is a constant for me. I get so sick and tired of these damn rich kids running around, doing as they please without suffering any consequences. You got Lindsay Lohan, who if you ask me, the dumb blonde should be in prison. Paris Hilton crying for [bleep] mommy and daddy, so she automatically gets released because it's too scary….it's [bleep] ridiculous. They're not above the law, and we need to stop letting them think they are. A girl is murdered, and it's being treated like a high school issue. Someone needs to pay for this. These slaps on the wrists need to be a punch to the gut.**

Walking towards her locker, Blair could hear whispers as she looked down at her phone thinking nothing much of it at first. Stopping short of her locker as she looked up, Blair stood horrified as she saw that her locker had been tagged with the most horrific words she had ever been dubbed. From top to bottom, the words "Murderer" was spray painted red onto her locker for the whole world to see or at least amongst her peers. Emerging from the hall, Dan looked on at the crowd that formed towards the middle of the hallway, and he couldn't help but be intrigued with what was going on. Noticing Kati and Isobel standing off to themselves in the corner, Dan couldn't help but find it even more interesting that Kati decided to wear a back pack, and that in itself was enough to draw attention if they were looking at the two girls. Walking further down the hall, Dan's gaze quickly landed on the usual smirk that Georgina wore on her face before she gave him a nudge to look over in Blair's direction as she headed out of the hallways. Quickly fighting his way through the crowd of people, Dan stood horrified along with Blair as he looked on at the words. Grabbing the books out of her hands, Dan went towards her locker and opened it up to switch out the books she'd need for her next class before he turned back to face the crowd.

"Anything else you guys need?" Dan asked as he scanned the crowd full of face that whispered amongst themselves "Go!" he yelled as some of the student obliged his wish while others typed away on their phones before Blair quickly turned to flee into the girls restroom. Rushing after her, Dan would usually be conscience of where he was, but at this point his main concern was to get to Blair.

"Go, Dan" Blair said in between tears as she tugged at the tissue dispenser to wipe the tears from her face

"I'm not going" Dan replied forcefully as he walked towards her

"I don't need the noble act. Just go!" Blair yelled at Dan before he forced her to look at him.

"I'm not leaving" Dan told her as Blair took a moment to compose herself while he wiped away the tears off her face with his thumb. "Everything is going to be okay" he told her

"Ugh, don't tell me that" Blair said as she pushed past her boyfriend

"It's the truth. I know things are a little crazy…" Dan began to say

"Crazy? Crazy isn't the word I'd use. The shit has hit the fan is more along the lines" Blair replied

"But none of this is your fault" Dan said "Serena being released has nothing to do with you" he said

"It has everything to do with me, the whole concept has everything to do with me?" Blair replied "I was one of the statements….I went to the police station and told them I gave Katie the drug" she told him as he stood with a look of confusion on his face

"Why would you do that? You didn't, Serena confessed to it. I was there" Dan said

"Yeah well, a lot has happened since then. I was trying to help my friend, and now I'm the bad person" Blair said as she began to cry "I was just trying to help my friend, but I can't help her without not helping Katie. So yeah, whoever wrote that is right, I'm a murderer" she cried

"You're not. Don't say that" Dan told her

"Dan! I was there and I did nothing. The blood is as much on my hand as Serena's regardless of who did what" Blair said "The media has us portrayed as some spoiled rich kids, who do as they please, and to be honest….they're not wrong. I should've done more, I should've helped her" she cried as Dan tried to comfort her but she wouldn't allow him to as she avoided his embrace "Stop, I don't need you patronizing me" she told him

"Patronize you! I'm trying here Blair…. What am I suppose to do? What should I be doing in this situation? Because I'm having a hard time with this" Dan replied

"I don't want you to tell me it will be all right because at the end of the day, they're coming after one of us. There is a real possibility that I might go to jail just based off the fact that the public want someone's head for this. Regardless of what I do, I'm screwed. So I'm sorry if I can't just buy into your words right now" Blair said with a bit of annoyance in her voice

"So what, I'm the bad guy now. You shut me out, is this what's happening?" Dan asked

"Yes, Dan. If that's what you think this is, than yes. I'm shutting you out" Blair replied sarcastically

"I think I warrant some bit of respect on this. I'm not the enemy nor the public. I'm the guy that loves you. I'm the guy that knows and still has managed to support you!" Dan yelled

"I never asked you to. I gave you your out and you decided to stay. Well you wanted to stay, this is what you're staying for" Blair replied angrily

"No, I didn't stay for you to act like a complete bitch to me because all I'm trying to do is be here for you" Dan said as he threw her bag to the floor

"Then I really don't know what to tell you because I can't do this right now. I have to much to worry about to worry about being polite. I can't…..I can't let you in, not now" Blair replied as tears fell from her eyes

"Fine. Whatever" Dan laughed in disbelief "Call me when you're ready to talk" he said before he turned to leave. Standing still in her spot, Blair took in the image of Dan leaving as she stood just kicking herself for being that of a bitch to Dan. Turning to look at herself in the mirror, Blair sighed in frustration.

* * *

><p>Storming out into the courtyard, Dan couldn't help but be upset with Blair and her need to be in control. It was all ready frustrating that Dan had to deal with the secret that Blair and her friends were keeping, but overall it was just frustrating to keep his own judgments in check. Did he think they were wrong? Yes, he knew once he heard the whole story that they were in the wrong, but Dan felt as if he had to be there for his girlfriend. There was nothing that Dan wouldn't do for Blair, but it was the task of trying to understand the depth of how they all could walk away from their supposed best friend, who needed them more than ever, and go about their lives like nothing happened. Pacing the floor, Dan ran his hand through his hair as he just tried to calm down. Back and forth he walked, not knowing that he would soon bump into Georgina. Nervous at her sudden appearance at first, Dan backed away slowly as Georgina just laughed to herself for a bit.<p>

"Relax, I won't bite" Georgina laughed "Saw the scene back there. High school just got brutal" she smirked as she walked over towards the table to grab a seat before pulling out a cigarette from her purse to light the cigarette

"Did you do that back there?" Dan asked skeptically

"Murderer? No, I wouldn't do that. I can't stand Blair, but I wouldn't out her in that manner" Georgina said "I choose to let her know I've screwed her over, serves the purpose of watching her squirm" she laughed

"How is Serena?" Dan asked

"She's free, that's the most important thing. Plan to see her tonight for…" Georgina said before Dan interrupted

"I don't think I need the details" Dan replied a bit

"Only fits why someone felt the need to write such a thing on her locker, I mean today will always go down in history….the day they all wish they could have back" Georgina said as she blew smoke up into the air

"What do you mean?" Dan asked

"Blair hasn't confided that bit of information to you? I mean I thought you'd be up to speed" Georgina said before she put out the cigarette.

"Do you always feel the need to attack her? What are you talking about?" Dan asked

"The anniversary of my sister's death" Georgina said as she blew another cloud of smoke towards Dan before she rose from her seat "It's a tragedy. Filled with lots of emotions and all that other stuff. So my take is that someone that loved Katie got a little upset about what they've been hearing on the media, and decided to do something about it" she sighed as she ran her hand through her hair "But that's just me guessing" she smiled

"Strange thing is that I actually believe you, even though I know you hate my girlfriend" Dan said as he looked at her "Funny thing is that I've gotten some idea of what Katie meant to everyone else, but you….I have no clue on. I mean she's your sister, I would think that you'd have to have some emotion about her not being here" he said

"You mean because a normal person would" Georgina concluded "I did the crying, I hated that. I did the woe is me, felt pathetic. I got angry, got satisfaction. I did just about every grieving step possible to only conclude to the same thing….shit happens" she told him

"Shit happens. A motto to live by, huh?" Dan asked

"I'm not going to dress up my relationship with my sister because it wasn't all that pretty, but I didn't want her dead. There are things we can't control, and death is one of them" Georgina replied "So I'm sorry if you can't read me, but I'm as open as it comes to the topic. People immortalize others because they need something to cry about for the underlining fact that they pretty much have a screwed up life, I'm not going to pretend to appease an emotion that will fade by the end of the day" she said

"And yet you sound so poetic" Dan laughed in disbelief

"I noticed something on you Humphry" Georgina said as she folded her arms to look at him "You seemed a little nervous when you saw me" she noted

"About what?" Dan asked

"Oh, don't play dumb. I read people, I have my answer all ready in my mind, so I just want to hear the answer that I all ready know" Georgina said

"So then why ask?" Dan questioned

"C'mon Humphrey. Don't make me work up all my energy on trying to break you. I know the reason you were so nervous was because of my little present I delivered you. By the look of things on your knee area, I think you may be needing another refill" Georgina said "This time I was thinking celebrex instead of the juice, that was a bit extreme" she said as she observed his injured knee

"I don't need anything. I don't need you sending me anything to be exact" Dan replied

"So you didn't use my little present? You just happened to have one of your best games all on your own?" Georgina asked as she read his eyes to see he shifted them from hers with guilt "That's what I thought" she said

"Look, I appreciate your weird way of helping me, but I'm not some drug experiment. That was the last little present you put in my locker" Dan told her

"Because why? Because it's wrong, because it's not like you, because Blair might disagree?" Georgina asked

"Because I don't want it" Dan replied sternly

"Let me clue you in on something, being wrong doesn't give you a first class ticket to hell. So while the nice guy routine is great, it's also boring and not you. Now granted I don't think much of you for the obvious reasons that have to do with my girlfriend, but I think you're a guy that is so wound tight that messing up in your mind is the epitome of screwing up your entire life. Life is supposed to be fun, it's suppose to contain mistakes" Georgina reasoned

"To an extent" Dan replied "But that doesn't give anyone the right to be reckless" he said

"But it's so fun!" Georgina declared with a smile plastered across her face "Get off the high horse. You did it, you took it. You injected the needle in your leg, so by you doing that, you lost the privilege to mount yourself on the damn horse" she told him

"I mean it, don't send me anymore of that crap" Dan told her

"And I mean it, don't act like you're the good guy because you're not. You're no better than me" Georgina said before she shoved past Dan before she stopped dead in her tracks "I'll be sure to leave you something for the big game coming up….I'll let you judge whether to use or not to. You know, since that's your natural instinct" she said before she walked off.

"Hey, did you see that back there?" Carter asked

"Yeah, I saw, along with all of the school saw it" Dan sighed

"It's amazing how one simple action can amaze a group of people" Carter replied "Granted the red spots on her bag was probably her trying to accessorize it, but I'm shocked" he said as Dan looked at him with confusion

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked

"Kati with a back pack" Carter stated "I've known that girl since grade school, and even then she was using a Chanel clutch as he back pack. To have the real though…I'm truly impressed" he laughed

"It's a bit abnormal, but I'm not talking about that…it's about Blair" Dan said

"Oh, you mean the whole daunting murderer spray paint?" Carter asked not dressing it up as nicely as he should "Yeah, I meant for it to sound better than how I put it" he quickly tried to correct

* * *

><p>Finding intrigue in what the teacher was talking about, Jenny turned all of her complete attention towards the teacher as she didn't want to miss any bit of information. Noticing her intrigue, Chuck couldn't help but look on at the young girl, as it was apparent that she had become fascinated with the topic at hand. Chuck couldn't really explain it, but lately he began to realize that staring at Jenny was all he was capable of doing. It was like everything she did found some sort of fascination to him that he didn't even know existed to him. Today, he looked on at her raw beauty and just couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside of her head. It was moments like that made him a bit weary because today of all days wasn't just a typical day for him. Correcting his posture so that it wasn't obvious of his own intrigue, Chuck began to put his stuff away in his bag while the teacher talked on about the subject at hand.<p>

"Now, are their any questions?" The teacher asked before Jenny quickly rose her hand up "Yes, Jenny" he said as he turned his attention towards the blonde

"I've understood the subject matter, which is basic jealousy. I just fail to understand how an emotion could drive the antagonist to kill his own flesh and blood. I mean, I've sparingly told my brother I will kill him, but I've never meant it. I'm just having a tough time believing that it was just one instance that sparked that type of emotion out of the antagonist" Jenny said

"That's a well thought out question. Does My Brother's Keeper remind you of any other famous story?" The teacher asked before Chuck hesitantly rose his hand

"Cane and Abel, from the bible" Chuck replied as a few of his peers gasped at his knowledge "I've skimmed through it a few times" he then reasoned

"Yes, that's correct" The teacher smiled "You see, so many stories that we think are so original and scandalous stem from the bible. Stories that are told about real humans. So although it's a hard concept to grasp, it's possible that raw human emotions can cause one to do the unthinkable" he then said

"But to kill?" Jenny questioned "I just think that it was all an accident. An action that served as a reaction, but ultimately ended up in death" she said

"So does every death constitute in a reaction gone wrong?" One student asked "I don't think our prison system is built for reactions. People make conscience decisions to kill before they even do so, whether they realize that or not" they added

"Right, but how many deaths have been caused due to accidents" Jenny stated "I'm not condoning murder or killing, but we see a dead body and immediately conclude the dubbed murderer as a villain, when maybe it was a reaction to a cycle of emotions" she said

"I'm having a hard time following your logic because although you say your not justifying it, you're justifying murder" Another student said

"Not necessarily" The teacher said "Does anyone share Jenny's point of view?" he asked before a silence came over the room causing Jenny to shrink in the moment

"I believe that Cain, if we may use him as an example, he was simply reacting to what was the role placed upon him" Chuck said as he played with his pencil. Intrigued by Chuck's desire to participate in debates, the teacher sat on the edge of his desk, just looking on at Chuck as he urged him to continue

"Go on, explain" The teacher said as Jenny turned her attention towards Chuck, which caused him to freeze for a second.

"In our minds we fit a certain role in our societies. Sometimes we pick and choose our role, then there are times when society places that role upon us unknowingly. Cain was always in the shadows of Abel, he was thwarted into the villain role, unknowingly by his parents. Living in the shadows, there's no expectations or light shined upon you for the deeds you do because it will always fail in comparison to those who live outside of the darkness. Albeit; he handled it the wrong way, I can sympathize with Cain's desire to be better or to be more than what his role was in his mind. In his mind, the only option was to kill his brother. His reaction was not something sudden or preconceived, it was what he felt was his natural instinct" Chuck said

"But a natural instinct is something that is engrained in you. You have to repeat it so many times that it becomes natural, which makes it hard to prove that it wasn't preconceived" A student said

"I pose this scenario to you then…" Chuck said as he turned to look at the very student that challenged him "If you live in the shadows of someone that you know is better than you, if you constantly have to come in second place to someone that without effort is just good, if you have to subject yourself to realizing that you will never be great or even bad but just that in between? Don't you think without word or thought, you'd want more?" he asked

"Want and desire, preconceived" The student fired back

"Want and desire, human emotion. There only so many time a person can be backed into a corner before they finally realize the only time to get respect is to just take it" Chuck said before the final bell rang causing all debate to come to an end

"Great debate guys" The teacher clapped happily "I'm looking forward to our final papers, I think we will have some interesting topics ahead for us" he said as Chuck grabbed his stuff and quickly filed out of the classroom.

"Chuck. Chuck" Jenny said as she followed behind him

"I have to go. I don't have time to talk" Chuck replied as he continued to walk

"So you can't talk to me for one second?" Jenny questioned

"That's precisely what I mean" Chuck replied as he continued to walk away leaving Jenny behind to just watch him leave. Noticing Jenny's long drawn out stare of Chuck, Eric slowly emerged behind Jenny as he wasn't sure he should break her stare.

"You know, it's best you let him go" Eric said before Jenny turned to look at him

"Why?" Jenny asked

"I think you know why" Eric said "I'm going to ask one time because I don't think I'm wrong for asking, but….do you have feelings for Chuck?" he asked as Jenny looked at him with confusion

"Chuck is my friend" Jenny quickly replied "You're my boyfriend" she then stated

"I know, but people tend to have feelings for others while with another" Eric quickly replied "I just think it's odd that he can do as he pleases to you for the past year, and you still manage to call him a friend" he said

"We've gotten past that. I can't spend my life being upset about something he didn't do" Jenny reasoned

"Right, and there's the reasoning for it" Eric laughed in disbelief to himself as he slowly backed away before Jenny grabbed on to his hand

"Don't walk away? What's all this about?" Jenny asked

"You know what this is about? This is about Chuck. You and Chuck" Eric stated

"Which nothing is going on" Jenny concluded

"Then do me one thing, since there is nothing going on" Eric said

"What?" Jenny asked

"Stay away from him. Especially for today, just stay away" Eric told her

Bursting through the double doors of the hallways out into the courtyard, Chuck anxiously made his way down the staircase. Unknowingly, Chuck accidentally dropped his keys, hearing the sounds of his key drop to the floor caused Chuck to turn back to retrieve them. Bending over to pick up his keys, Chuck couldn't help but notice sounds of arguing coming from the corner of the courtyard. Normally, Chuck wouldn't care about something as trivial as arguing, but hearing a voice that sounded so familiar. Cautiously walking towards the edge, Chuck was able to identify Carter with what appeared to be Nikki Nicks, son of Dominic Nicks. Listening in closely to what they were arguing about, Chuck grew surprised as he was able to decipher that it was about money lost.

* * *

><p>Back and forth in his mind, Dan had contemplated not showing up for his usual update on what needed to be done with Eleanor. Of course, Dan was secure enough to know that Eleanor wouldn't get too upset with him for skipping out on work, but then he didn't want to take advantage of someone that had done so much for him. With gritted teeth, Dan hesitantly got ready to head over to the penthouse after practice. Carter was his back up option, but he found that Carter had plans of his own when it came to today. Going about his usual routine to the penthouse, Dan thought to himself on how long it would take him to get back to Brooklyn or if he could just phone in with Eleanor, but ultimately Dan knew that he had to suck it up and endure the wrath of Blair on this day. Dan wanted nothing more than to be sympathetic to his girlfriend, but Dan just wanted Blair to realize that he was trying to be there for her. More and more, Dan began to realize the struggles of what Blair was dealing with while he was handling the death of his mother internally, but he wouldn't allow himself to feel sorry for her just yet, as he wanted some manly pride in him to shine through. Stepping off of the elevator, Dan was surprised to see Detective Henderson sitting amongst Blair and Eleanor.<p>

"What's going on?" Dan asked as he hesitantly walked towards the living area to see them all get up from their seats as if they conveniently ended their meeting at the time

"Dan" Blair sighed

"What's going on? What is he doing here?" Dan asked after a moment of silence fell between all of them "Okay, the last time I got this awkward silence, I found out my sister was raped" he said

"They found a skull and a piece of clothing….they think it's Katie" Blair quickly blurted out

"What? I thought Katie's body was in tact?" Dan asked

"Medical records show that the body that is in the casket…it's not Katie" Blair said as tears began to well up in her eyes "I mean so you're telling me that we didn't burry my best friend. Her body has been dismantled like she's some damn doll" she said trying to keep her emotions in check as Eleanor rubbed her back

"Basically" Detective Henderson replied "Look, I know that you and your friends have something to do with this…" he began to say

"That's pure accusation, not fact" Eleanor stated

"Well my gut is saying you guys are involved. Whether it was in the actual killing or covering it up, you guys are involved. Now if you loved Katie as much as you say…." Detective Henderson said before Dan stepped in front of him

"I think it's time for you to go" Dan told him as Detective Henderson looked at Dan for a few moments

"The truth needs to come out in the next forty eight hours. Whether you plan on telling it or not, the truth has to come out" Detective Henderson said as he slowly backed away towards the elevator doors "We'll be in touch" he told them before boarding the elevator

"That guy is a pain in my ass" Eleanor groaned in frustration "I'm going to call our own lawyer. I can't do the joint lawyer anymore because at this point, I have to worry about you" she said as she made her way into her office

"Tell me about it. He can't keep just coming around accusing you of stuff" Dan said

"He's the police. He has that right since all of New York basically wants me in a jail cell" Blair replied

"So what? He's pressuring you into admitting to something you didn't do?" Dan asked

"They're going to run tests on the cloth. They're going to go all Bones and CSI on the little evidence they have, and with technology now….they're going to find something" Blair sighed as she slowly began to panic

"But you didn't do it" Dan reasoned "You didn't kill her" he said

"But they'll suspect her of covering for whoever did do it" Eleanor sighed as she took a seat "And you're sure Serena did this? She gave the drug?" she asked

"Serena admitted to it, but I couldn't just let her take the fall" Blair said

"Couldn't…you have no loyalty to Serena. I know that sounded bad, but if this comes down to you or Serena….I'm sorry, but I choose you" Dan replied

"It doesn't work like that Dan" Blair replied

"Then refresh me? How does lying work? Because you basically lied to the police about doing something you didn't do" Dan said "Why would you put your future at risk? I mean that's got to be the dumbest thing you've ever done" he said becoming frustrated with her daughters actions

"Because I had no choice!" Blair yelled

"What choice was taken from you? Explain to me, how you all of sudden want to risk your dream to help Serena, the girl that not too long ago you wanted nothing to do with" Dan said

"Because of Georgina" Blair revealed

"What about Georgina?" Dan asked

"Georgina was dangling a secret that she was threatening to expose, that would ruin this person's life. I couldn't risk it, so I complied with her wish to get Serena out. We all did" Blair said as Dan froze for a moment. Unsure of what to even ask, Dan observed Blair to see if it was his secret that she was trying to protect. "So I'm sorry if I'm playing this game of Russian Roulette, but I have no option" she said

"Can you…can you tell me? This secret that she has?" Dan asked nervously "I mean I could help you" he told her as Blair looked on skeptically

"I can't. I can't tell you" Blair replied as Dan just shook his head as if he was accepting that they would both have to have their secrets

"Fine. To each it's own. Guess I'll just be at Yale without you" Dan sighed as he walked over towards the elevator as Blair sighed in frustration while running her hand through her hair.

Stepping off the elevator with her hands covering Serena's face, Georgina quickly flipped on the lights so that the lavish sight could be revealed. Letting go of her hold on her girlfriend, Georgina stepped back to let Serena take it all in. A stunned look weighed heavily on her face as Serena walked around the romantic setting that Georgina had set up for the two of them. Though it had been going for her second night out of jail, Serena was looking forward to getting back to her routine of life that was almost in question for a bit while in jail. Bringing her hand up to her face to kill her excitement, but Serena couldn't help it.

"This is amazing. How did you do all of this?" Serena asked

"I can't take complete ownership of this, but I knew this might be what we needed" Georgina smiled

"It's definitely what we need" Serena smiled as she walked over towards the bottles of champagne were separated off

"Those, I noticed that you had a special case sent up to you from the BCBG store…I guess you really meant it, when you said they go all out for you" Georgina said as she tucked away a strand of hair from Serena's face

"I have my contacts" Serena smiled "I'm just glad to be back home" she said

"I'm glad to have you back home" Georgina said

"I just couldn't stop thinking about all the things I've wasted my life on thinking was so important. I mean sitting in the jail cell just put so much in perspective for me" Serena explained

"That's depressing" Georgina laughed "You should've known I wasn't going to just leave you in there. I was going to do all I could to take you out, I would've stopped at nothing because I refuse to let you suffer" she told Serena

"I know that now. I'm just so thankful that you believed in me. You fought for me" Serena said as she rested her forehead up against Georgina's

"I'll always fight for you" Georgina replied before she leaned in to give Serena a quick kiss

"It's you and me. Together I know we can beat whatever comes our way" Serena told her

"You don't have to worry about anything, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I refuse to let you suffer for my mistakes" Georgina said

"Your mistakes?" Serena questioned "You haven't done anything" she laughed as a moment of silence came between them "Right, you haven't done anything" she questioned

"I've….I've done some things that I'm not proud of" Georgina said

"Okay, we all do things we're not proud of sometimes, but you haven't done anything" Serena said "Georgy, you haven't done anything, right?" she asked skeptically

"Look, I can't get into it, but I just need you to know that things are handled. Things will go as planned as far as Blair is concerned. She's all ready feeling the backlash of the media" Georgina said

"Okay, that's great, but I'm trying to figure out why the hell you're starting to keep secrets from me now" Serena said "A secret is what landed me in jail, and I don't want the same thing to happen to you" she said

"I can't tell you!" Georgina yelled in frustration

"Why? I just got through telling you that it's you and me….I can only trust you if you're open with me" Serena said

"I can't!" Georgina reasoned

"Okay, fine. You keep your secret. I'll just go, so you can count me out of our little plan" Serena said as she attempted to get around Georgina, but Georgina kept cutting her off "Georgy….get out of my way" she told her

"No. No. No" Georgina replied nervously

"Then tell me what you've done?" Serena asked in a demanding tone as Georgina struggled within herself.

"Fine" Georgina muttered as she began to pace the floor angrily, just hoping that Serena would give her time

"On your own time, but I want to know" Serena said

"I know who….I know who killed Katie" Georgina blurted out which sent a wave a shock to Serena

"You do?" Serena asked as a glimmer of hope came to her face "Who? Who killed her?" she asked as tears streamed down Georgina's face as she knew she'd have to go all the way with her truth

"Me…." Georgina said before she broke down into tears while Serena could literally feel her heart sink to the pit of her stomach "I killed Katie" she cried

"How? No, you couldn't have. I mean you're doing this to protect me…Georgy, you didn't kill your own sister" Serena declared as she became frantic

"I did. I did it" Georgina reasoned

"No. No. No!" Serena said as she slowly broke into tears "You didn't" she said

"I'm so sorry" Georgina cried as Serena ran her hand through her hair trying to figure out how exactly she was feeling

"How? How'd you do it?" Serena asked

"What do you mean?" Georgina asked a bit off guard by the question

"How? If you claim to have killed her, then how'd you do it?….I'm being serious because I don't believe you" Serena replied as Georgina took a moment to process the request

"That night…" Georgina said as Serena motioned for Georgina to continue while she wiped away tears "She fell" she said

"You still didn't do anything…" Serena quickly reasoned "I mean she was drunk and fell to hurt herself" she said

"No, listen to me…I killed Katie. I physically killed her" Georgina said as silence began to fill the room "When I found Katie, she had messed up her ankle. She couldn't walk….so I struggled with trying to help her….you have to understand that I was furious with her, I had found out that she slept with Chuck…." she began to ramble

"Chuck? You kill over Chuck?" Serena questioned in disbelief

"No, I was furious because she was always taking things from me. I was always second best behind Katie in every phase of my life. I was so sick of people looking past me to her….for once, I wanted to be looked at" Georgina reasoned

"So how'd you do it? How were you able to kill Katie?" Serena asked

"I knocked her out with a rock, then….I covered her mouth" Georgina cried "But you have to understand that I was just so angry" she reasoned as she began to sob

"Why? Why'd you do this?" Serena cried

"You wouldn't understand. Regardless of what I say, you wouldn't understand what it was like to be the sister of the great Katie Sparks" Georgina said through sniffles as they both stood in silence. Serena wanted so desperately to be upset, but she knew that through it all, Georgina was all she had. Parts of Serena didn't understand what could evoke so much anger in Georgina, but she knew that they had to be in this together. Serena wasn't perfect in all of this, and Georgina was most certainly not. Walking over towards bottles of champagne, Serena grabbed one glass of champagne from the other while grabbing one from another tray before she turned towards Georgina. "What are you doing?" she then questioned as Serena held out a glass towards Georgina

"Tonight, you promise with this drink that all lies stop here. You protect me, and I will protect you, but I need to know that you will be upfront with me about everything. You want my loyalty, well I need yours because I'm about to sacrifice the one person that could make all of this go away. I let Blair take the fall, so I more than deserve your honesty" Serena told Georgina as tears streamed down her face but with much conviction, Georgina was able to see that in some odd way, Serena meant what she was saying "I'm all in, and I need you to be" she told her as Georgina hesitantly grabbed the glass of champagne from Serena

"Tonight, I vow to protect you and to be honest with you. You have my word" Georgina declared as she gripped on tight to the glass before Serena clinked her glass up against Georgina's then like nothing, they drank. Finishing off their glasses, Serena set her glass on the table before she began to make her way to her bedroom. Relieving herself of her shirt to her bare chest, Serena threw it back in Serena's direction

"I'm going to bed…care to join me?" Serena asked

* * *

><p>Tossing his keys onto the table as he entered the loft, Dan quickly felt a sensation of pain come from his leg. Taking a moment to stop, so that he could bare the brunt of the pain while gripping on to the arm of the closest chair, Dan couldn't help but feel worried that his leg might've been getting worse. So many thoughts of if he was doing the right thing flooded his mind, but Dan didn't have the option of worrying about his leg with the team being a heavy favorite in the playoffs. Coach Matthews had done all he could to shield Dan from the media by taking it on himself, but Dan knew the pressure was on him to deliver. Finally feeling secure to walk on his ailing leg, Dan laid down on the sofa just trying to catch his breath. Before Dan could truly get comfortable, Jenny and Vanessa burst into the loft with bags in hand as they were full of laughter.<p>

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Vanessa asked as she put the food on the table while Jenny walked over to put the movies on the entertainment system

"I live here" Dan groaned as he laid back on the sofa

"Wow, why didn't I think of that response" Vanessa said sarcastically "If you're planning on eating some nachos, then you're gonna have to go grab your own plate" she said

"You guys are doing a movie night?" Dan asked as he looked over at Jenny setting up a movie

"Yes, sir" Jenny laughed "Eric is currently upset with me, so my plans for the evening have been limited" she told her brother

"Why is he upset?" Dan asked as Jenny had to catch herself from revealing the real reasons

"Just stupid stuff, nothing particular" Jenny lied "Why are you here? I thought you'd be hanging with Blair?" she then asked

"I'm upset with her, and I think she's upset with me. Everyone is just mad at everyone" Dan said as Vanessa kicked his foot off the sofa so that she could take her seat to enjoy her nacho plate

"What'd you do Danny?" Vanessa asked

"I asked questions, that's what I did" Dan sighed

"And that leads to Blair being upset?" Vanessa questioned

"No. Dan probably did something to piss her off" Jenny said

"Why do girls automatically take sides with the other girl? I mean I'm sitting here, and I state that my girlfriend is upset and you automatically assume it was my fault" Dan asked

"Because it is" Vanessa and Jenny stated

"Dan, a girl doesn't get upset with questions. She gets upset with the constant badgering. If she didn't answer the first time, then you should lay off until she tells you" Vanessa told her

"Sometimes it's what a girl doesn't say that leads you to what's really wrong with her" Jenny stated as Vanessa held her hand up to show that she completely agreed with the statement

"We shouldn't have to tell you everything, you should be able to read it. It's like subtext" Vanessa said as Dan looked more confused than ever with what they were saying

"Then why not just say what you mean? I shouldn't had to decipher code, just say and be done with it. Once it's out in the open then we can handle it" Dan said

"And that is precisely why you're sitting here on the sofa, without your girlfriend" Jenny laughed

"I'm wasting my time with telling you guys, I'm all ready suspect number one" Dan sighed "What movies did you get?" he then asked

"Movies that you wouldn't be interested in" Jenny replied "You have to think ultimate chick flick movies on this one" she said

"Okay, so clearly we're all having bad luck in the relationship department or lack of relationship in others" Dan teased as Vanessa quickly slugged him in the arm "Ow!" he declared as he nursed his arm

"I'm still a work in progress. Greg and I ended unexpectedly, so I'm just trying to recover" Vanessa said before she chomped down on her nacho chip

"Because Greg was such a stand up guy" Dan laughed

"I liked Greg" Jenny quickly replied "He was fun" she stated

"Because you got free movies from him" Dan quickly reasoned "Free movies don't constitute a nice guy" he said "Ness likes the bad boy, and she got burned by the bad boy" he then added

"Now I understand why Blair is upset with you. You make a point to be an ass" Vanessa replied "Besides, I can't find any interesting good guys" she then sighed as she went back to munching

"There's interesting good guys, you just choose to be blind to them all. You love the drama of relationships" Dan told her

"Have you met Dominic and Nikki?" Jenny quickly asked her brother sarcastically "They don't exactly scream open to Ness dating without their approval" she laughed

"Greg was above that at first, but then he started becoming more interested in my father's business. I could never date a guy associated with my father and my brother's business, I love them but I won't love a guy that's in the life" Vanessa said

"Well if you keep hanging out here, you won't have to worry about that" Dan said before Vanessa glared at him

"You're seriously trying to get punched here. I mean you literally want an upper cut to the jaw….you know I know how to Danny, don't tempt me" Vanessa told him

"Aww, this is beginning to feel like old times. Our pathetic lack of and love lives" Jenny smiled

"I have a love life, it's this loser that doesn't have one" Dan joked as Vanessa attempted to hit him

* * *

><p><strong>Stranded in this spooky town<strong>

**Stoplights are swaying and the phone lines are down**

**This floor is crackling cold**

**She took my heart, I think she took my soul**

**With the moon I run**

**Far from the carnage of the fiery sun**

Entering the room to find his eager colleagues about to reach sleep deprivation over the case that was Katie Sparks, Detective Henderson loosened up his tie before he made his way over to his desk to take a seat. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Detective Henderson reached towards his bottom drawer to pull out a flask to get a quick swig out of it. Holding the flask up to offer the other officers, Detective Henderson was glad to see that he was alone in his need to get a bit of alcohol relief. Getting up from his seat, Detective Henderson walked towards the suspect board to analyze it once more before he turned to look back at his colleagues.

"How much time do we have?" One of the officers asked

"I don't even want to think about it" Detective Henderson sighed as he looked down at his watch "We have approximately one hour to get us through a span of twenty four hours, so unless a miracle can be performed in this….I don't hope for much" he said

"Do we have any lead suspects?" One of the officers asked

"A bunch of rich kids…they're all suspects. They just have the dough to make it seem like they're not" Another officer quickly replied

"But one has to stand out over the rest. We have to hone in on one. I know there is one in particular that everyone is viewing as the fan favorite, but we have to be sure about this. We don't have time to key in on one and let the real one slip away" Detective Henderson urged his party.

**Driven by the strangled vein**

**Showing no mercy I do it again**

**Open up your eye**

**You keep on crying, baby**

**I'll bleed you dry**

**The skies are blinking at me**

**I see a storm bubbling up from the sea**

"Nathaniel Archibald" One officer said as he pointed to Nate's picture up on the board "Known to have a drug habit" he then stated

"Stoner, not so much though" Detective Henderson replied

"But all it takes is one time, one bad thing. This kid has to protect his future, and killing someone would be the quickest way to jeopardize that" One officer said

**And it's coming closer**

**And it's coming closer**

"Charles Bass" Detective Henderson "Was alleged to be the victims secret lover" he read off the paper

"They had sexual intercourse a few days prior to the death of our victim" One officer said

"Few? Be specific on those days" Detective Henderson asked

"One week" One officer said "With Katie being linked to Chuck Bass, that would've been damaging or against to what she believed in. Chuck could've played the jealousy card and slipped her something as a means of a joke" she said

"He loved her, I don't think he'd bent on trying to destroy her in that manner" One officer said

"But to taint the preachers daughter, that's satisfaction all in it's own" Detective Henderson said "Love and drug gone wrong scenario" she said

**You, shimmy shook my bone**

**Leaving me stranded all in love on my own**

**What do you think of me**

**Where am I now? Baby where do I sleep**

**Feel so good but I'm old,2000 years of chasing taking its toll**

"Serena van der Woodsen" One officer said

"It-girl. Socialite. What makes her kill her best friend?" Detective Henderson questioned

"Experimental is how she's best characterized from her past stories. She's quite the party starter" One officer stated

"So what? Are we thinking a lesbian vibe going on here?" Detective Henderson asked

"Serena van der Woodsen has always been linked to cover boys. Lindsay Lohan did no favors with her Samantha Ronson stint, so I think she goes to cover boys to girls…Katie with her Catholic beliefs could shun that" One officer posed the theory

"But enough to kill. I mean she's experimental, but Katie knew this outright" Detective Henderson stated

"Yes, but get a little alcohol in her system, then true feelings come out" One officer stated

**And it's coming closer**

"Last, but definitely not least. Blair Waldorf" Detective Henderson said as he grabbed her picture off the board

"Where do we begin on that one?" One officer laughed as Detective Henderson said looked on at Blair's picture with intrigue

"Well…I guess we shall see. Things should get interesting" Detective Henderson said

* * *

><p>Slowly but surely her eyes began to flutter open as the weight off her head going forward woke her up, Georgina's eyes began to open up slowly as her sight began to get a little blurry as she tried to take in the scenery. Continuing to move her head around to better her vision, Georgina attempt to bring her hands to her face so that she could rub the sleep out of her eyes, but felt a bit of restriction from doing so. Not paying too much attention to the restriction, Georgina once again tried to bring her hands up to her face but was met with the same restriction. Beginning to tug away feverishly, Georgina met defeat once again as she slowly began to realize that it was a losing battle. With her vision clearing up, Georgina looked back at her hands to see that they were tied up and the bed she once thought she was in was now a chair.<p>

"We both knew this wouldn't work" Blair said as she gave her usual preppy smile while Georgina looked at her strangely "There's you and me, making two crazy bitches….problem is, there's only room for one crazy bitch in this town…and you're looking at her" she told her

* * *

><p>Looking on at Vanessa and Jenny sulk over the classic lead male characters, that were meant to make them swoon while the real life guy could never live up to these expectations, Dan couldn't help but take the time to have his own self reflection. Though Dan had started out the night with being upset with Blair, Dan had urges to just get up and go over to visit her. So much of his time had been spent with his girlfriend that he just felt like a part of him missed her even without realizing it. Going over their earlier conversation in his head, over and over he tried to think of ways that could've made them both understand the others point of view. Taking to heart the concept of what Vanessa and Jenny told him about earlier, Dan began to think of what Blair might've told him if he hadn't pushed so hard. Replaying, over and over in his mind. Dan began to zone out of the moment.<p>

_**[Flashback]**_

_**"Dan, a girl doesn't get upset with questions. She gets upset with the constant badgering. If she didn't answer the first time, then you should lay off until she tells you" Vanessa told her**_

_**"Sometimes it's what a girl doesn't say that leads you to what's really wrong with her" Jenny stated as Vanessa held her hand up to show that she completely agreed with the statement**_

_**"We shouldn't have to tell you everything, you should be able to read it. It's like subtext" Vanessa said as Dan looked more confused than ever with what they were saying**_

_**"Then why not just say what you mean? I shouldn't had to decipher code, just say and be done with it. Once it's out in the open then we can handle it" Dan said**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**[Flashback]**_

_**"The anniversary of my sister's death" Georgina said as she blew another cloud of smoke towards Dan before she rose from her seat "It's a tragedy. Filled with lots of emotions and all that other stuff. So my take is that someone that loved Katie got a little upset about what they've been hearing on the media, and decided to do something about it" she sighed as she ran her hand through her hair "But that's just me guessing" she smiled**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Noticing Kati and Isobel standing off to themselves in the corner, Dan couldn't help but find it even more interesting that Kati decided to wear a back pack, and that in itself was enough to draw attention if they were looking at the two girls.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**[Flashback]**_

_**"It's amazing how one simple action can amaze a group of people" Carter replied "Granted the red spots on her bag was probably her trying to accessorize it, but I'm shocked" he said as Dan looked at him with confusion**_

_**"What are you talking about?" Dan asked**_

_**"Kati with a back pack" Carter stated "I've known that girl since grade school, and even then she was using a Chanel clutch as he back pack. To have the real though…I'm truly impressed" he laughed**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**[Flashback]**_

_**"The truth needs to come out in the next forty eight hours. Whether you plan on telling it or not, the truth has to come out" Detective Henderson said as he slowly backed away towards the elevator doors "We'll be in touch" he told them before boarding the elevator**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**[Flashback]**_

_**"Then I really don't know what to tell you because I can't do this right now. I have to much to worry about to worry about being polite. I can't…..I can't let you in, not now" Blair replied as tears fell from her eyes**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Immediately popping up from his seat, Dan forgot in one moment that he was nursing an injured leg before he quickly ran over to his lap top. Surprised by his sudden movement, Vanessa and Jenny paused the movie to see Dan bring his lap top to the table as he frantically began to type away while trying to call someone. Getting her answering machine, Dan eagerly scowered the Gossip Girl website to see if she was anywhere on the grid, but found her nowhere on sight. Slowly rising from their seat on the floor, Vanessa and Jenny walked over towards Dan to see that he was slowly freaking out.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked

"Today. Katie's death, today is her death. That's what she was trying to tell me" Dan said as he continued to call her phone

"What are you talking about?" Vanessa asked

"Blair, she was trying to tell me that Katie's anniversary of her death was today. She's set me up " Dan stated

"Okay, this Blair girl is becoming more interesting by the minute" Vanessa uttered to herself "Why would she be setting you up?" she then asked

"I don't know, but I need to find her" Dan said as he immediately went down his contact list to pull up Carter's name as he eagerly dialed his phone

"She's not on Gossip Girl?" Jenny asked

"No. I'm trying to call Carter….see if he can track her phone" Dan told them

* * *

><p>Jerking around in her chair angrily, Georgina growled in frustration as she wanted nothing more to yank her hands away to strangle that smug smile off of Blair's face. Feeling a bit woozy still, Georgina did all she could to remain calm in her own way. Looking on at Georgina's attempts, Blair didn't know whether to enjoy the display or become bored with the lack of effort Georgina was putting forth. Observing the once abandoned building that Georgina had once surprised Blair and her friends in, Blair thought it was only fitting to take it back to where it all began for them all in the darkest of ways. Getting up from her seat, Blair walked over towards the lamp in the corner of the room to turn it on for more light in the room. Having the overall glare agitate her waning senses, Georgina clenched her eyes tight.<p>

"You hungry?" Blair asked as she took her seat once again

"No! untie me you deranged bitch" Georgina replied angrily

"Now I'm the deranged bitch, that's comforting to know" Blair smiled

"Oh, well then know you're also a dumb ass if you don't think that I won't retaliate for this. I swear to God! I will make your life a living hell you insufferable bitch" Georgina snarled

"Georgy, can we save the pleasantries for later" Blair laughed "I feel like you're spoiling me rotten with all these nice words" she continued to say

"What thrill are you getting out of me bound to a chair? And what have you done with Serena?" Georgina asked

"Thrills, no. Joy, absolutely in seeing you in this chair. As to Serena? I'm not quite sure what happened to her, but I'm all but sure she's in a better place" Blair said before she let out a slight laugh

"What the hell does that mean?" Georgina questioned

"It means what it's suppose to mean, but lets not waste time on the small talk. Let's get down to the nitty gritty of why you've landed in this lovely establishment" Blair said as she leaned back in her chair

"Yes, let's do that" Georgina smiled sarcastically

"I heard through the grapevine that someone wasn't being truthful on our little deal, and since I don't go around making deals with just anyone….I assume the liar in this scenario is you" Blair said "So go ahead, start talking" she said

"What would I lie to you about?" Georgina questioned

"What wouldn't you lie about" Blair quickly replied

"Clearly, you're facts have been screwed up as is your thoughts. If anyone should be worried, it should be me" Georgina stated as she gave one last jerk to try to free her hands

"I did my part of the deal, you on the other hand….you seem to be lax on your part" Blair said "Maybe because you've been a little preoccupied" she said

"With trying to free my girlfriend, who's been wrongfully accused? Yeah, you're right" Georgina declared

"Not in that way….I'm talking distracted in ways of trying to pin this on me" Blair said "Yeah, I have my means of finding out because you're just that sloppy" she stated as the two girls glared at each other for a few moments

"Oh, what the hell" Georgina finally said breaking the tension as she broke into laughter while getting comfortable in her chair "I have, I am plotting against you" she said

"You're a worthless human being, you know that right" Blair told her

"Tell me something I don't know. Now what exactly did you think was going to happen…we were going to morph into best friends. I've always been up front with you about my dislike of all things you" Georgina replied

"But to pin your sisters death on me! That takes on a whole definition of crazy" Blair stated

"Then kill me!" Georgina replied quickly before she let out a demented laugh that made Blair curl up in nervousness. "Now untie me, and get me out of this place" she said as she tugged to let her hands free

"No, I'm not finished" Blair quickly shot down her request

"What more do you have to tell me? What have I done in your mind?" Georgina sighed

"You tried to screw me over, and to me…you will pay for that" Blair glared at her

"Oh, and how will I pay for that?" Georgina laughed as she just found it all to be a joke

"A leaders weakness is negligence to think he has no weaknesses" Blair uttered to herself

"What the hell are you talking about?" Georgina questioned

"I think I may need a little help explaining this part to you" Blair told her as Nate and Chuck emerged from the shadows to take a seat at the available chairs.

"Nate and Chuck, that's not a big surprise" Georgina laughed "It's really getting pathetic how you follow your ex around so freely" she told Nate as she looked over in his direction

"Said the girl who's tied up in a chair" Chuck replied

"I use to think you were a bit extreme…" Nate said as he walked over towards Blair from behind "This wasn't extreme enough" he told Blair as he looked at Georgina

"It was all I had. I was thinking along the lines of barbed wire and electrocution" Blair said as Georgina rolled her eyes in annoyment

"Oh, can we get on with this…Nate and Chuck aren't surprises, they're whipping boys" Georgina said irritated with the group

"No, but I am" Serena said as she then emerged from out of the corner of the room before Georgina's eyes quickly darted over towards her girlfriend

"You see I have a nice little tape here, that holds your confession. I believe your exact words was that I did it, I killed my sister…with a very descriptive outline of how you did it" Blair said as she pulled out a small tape. Sitting stunned in her seat, Georgina looked from Serena to the tape that was in Blair's hand. Tears welled up in her eyes, Georgina was baffled as she wasn't sure to take this all as one big bluff or to take it as the truth.

"How?…" Georgina mumbled before Blair quickly interjected

"Do you mean how I managed to get such damaging evidence on you or how is it that your girlfriend is standing on my side of the room?" Blair stated as Georgina looked over at Serena with all the hurt weighing heavily in her eyes.

"You…you used me?" Georgina questioned Serena in disbelief

"Georgina, save it! You did this to yourself" Serena replied

"I trusted you!" Georgina yelled as the anger began to resonate on her face before she looked on at everyone of them "This was planned….you set me up?" she questioned "You and her?" she then stated

"In this very building this past summer, Blair and I came together and decided to do what was right for our friend. This wasn't about our issues, the bigger picture was making sure that you didn't get away with you did" Serena replied

"So she bangs your boyfriend behind your back, and now you're playing besties. Wow, you're more pathetic and stupid than I thought" Georgina replied

"For years, you made us all believe that we played a part in killing her…" Serena said before Georgina interrupted

"You did kill her! You all killed her, whether you want to admit that or not, you killed the great Katie Sparks" Georgina yelled

"Not in that way. We may have been cowards for not doing right, but we didn't kill her like you made us to believe" Chuck quickly fired back

"I think it's about time we engage in a bit of a story" Blair smiled before she leaned forward to brush away a strand of hair from Georgina's face, which Georgina ducked away from. Crossing her legs, Blair leaned back in her chair "Now the title of said story shall be called…If I Did. Now mind the mistakes, I'm a bit rusty with my storytelling" she said

"I'm sure you'll do just fine" Chuck sighed

"If I did plan to set you up as you say, I would have to make sure that I knew all of your weaknesses. I'm talking down to every nook and cranny, and everyone's weakness is their human emotion. Your human emotion…your heart. Serena and I debated many times if there was a heart to go after, but we couldn't leave anything to chance…" Blair said before Georgina nodded in disbelief

"Which lead to Serena" Georgina concluded

"Precisely. I needed you distracted, I needed you to feel like a kid on Christmas morning, so I came up with a brilliant idea to give you what you always wanted….to get me out of the picture so you could have Serena all to yourself" Blair said

"Of course I handled the first part of the plan by convincing Blair to write a box full of letters that you'd conveniently find under her bed, which would lead you on a tear to reveal Blair and Dan to me. Staged the fight at the White Party" Serena said

"A performance that was Oscar winning by the way, with the whole we're over part" Blair complimented Serena "Though I knew it just wouldn't be enough for you, I mean with Serena being the self proclaimed it-girl and me as the Queen Bee….I knew that our social circle would prod and pick at whatever they could find to figure out that we were still linked" she said

"I opted for the girl on girl action, to appease an adolescent fantasy" Chuck added

"Which is besides the point….Serena vs. Blair, that's a matchup I knew you wanted to see and needed to see" Blair said "Then I thought it would serve as useful to start a social war. All thanks do have to go to Nate and his special gift" she said

"Planted a few rumblings in Penelope's head that she was better than Blair, that there was no way she could be taking orders from Blair. Sparked a little gusto inside of her that made her think that she could challenge Blair…." Chuck then added

"But would still need Serena to make a legitimate case against Blair" Nate said

"Everything up until that point was going fine in the plan, but with your impromptu change of plans on college visits had messed things up" Serena said "But offered us the golden opportunity for you to truly buy in that we were completely over as friends" she said

"Yale….you wanted to go to that mixer for a reason. You slammed her to the admissions board on purpose" Georgina pieced together

"I knew that in order to get you completely convinced, Serena would have to hit me where it hurt the most. So Serena called me from the airport, and I set it up for her to get on the list for the mixer. She'd return, and I would storm over to her suite and I'd get my shot at the Oscar" Blair said

"Why are we talking about Oscars?" Nate asked as Chuck looked at his friend a bit surprised that he didn't pick up as to what they meant by that

"Serena and I were done, no chance of ever being friends. That's how we had to play it in order for you to feel secure with your role in her life because in the end, we all knew that Serena was the one person you wanted more than anything. So I made a feeble attempt to find Agnes, who wasn't all to hard to find, to spark that lesbian spark in you. Serena took one for the team, and mustered up some emotion for you to make you believe that you were some star crossed lovers" Blair smiled as Georgina took a minute to process as she gritted her teeth with much anger and embarrassment

"And you two, what was their role?" Georgina asked "You whore out your best friend, if that's what you're calling yourselves, what was the role of Chuck and Nate?" she asked

"Tisk, tisk. You have to be patient. I want to make sure this hurts as much as it should" Blair said as she moved in closer "Your plan to set me up was brilliant, I mean it made my original plan to set you up a bit elementary, but then I rethought it and realized that my biggest accomplishment had all ready succeeded with you being so goo goo over Serena. All I had to do was bide my time, and just wait…wait for it all to come together" she said "You were the last to see the body since Nate had chickened out, so that left you with the opportunity to exact whatever revenge you needed to on Katie. Of course since you were shipped off to boarding school, you'd need someone to confide in on the Upper Eastside front about whatever new information would come back up about Katie, which lead us to Damien" she told her

"Problem with that is that you forgot Damien sways wherever the wind blows or more along the lines of money" Chuck added

"With Damien's desperate attempt to feed his gambling addiction by using Serena's creative sex tape. I propositioned him into showing me some of the dark elements of supply and demand for a fee because the strangest thing had occurred….the body that had been placed in the casket wasn't Katie's" Nate said

"Damien confessed that he had helped you to locate a body through the black market, that you would claim to be Katie's through your families coroner since your grandfather didn't believe that Katie was drunk while she died" Chuck said "So to clear himself of being involved in such a heinous crime, he offered up to lend his services in helping us find an identical to Katie" he then said

"You see, the little idle threats you threw my way about Nate, I planted that bit since the beginning of summer because I knew once Serena offered herself up as the fall guy, you'd come for me but particularly me" Blair stated

"Bravo. Bravo. You guys apparently thought of everything" Georgina laughed "You've officially taken down the big bad giant" she said in much irritation

"It was fairly simple, especially getting you in the very spot you're in now. It's amazing what a sleeping pill will do to a person when mixed with champagne" Chuck said

"Some times the five finger discount doesn't have it's advantages" Nate laughed

"Let me guess, the champagne was a set up as well….wow, you guys are becoming as corny as can be with this" Georgina sighed "I'm waiting for the big punch to the gut, but all of this pow wow is boring me" she sighed

"At this very moment...Detective Henderson has in his hands a tape of your confession, which had so much emotion behind it as you feared losing the love of your life to your deep dark secret. I especially like the part, when you promised to be honest...Georgy, you don't have an honest bone in your body. The little box of secrets you had on us, with all of our bank transactions...those are gone or more like burned. You have nothing on us anymore. This is over, you're over" Blair told her

"Everything from Blair's spray paint on the locker to the mini social wars, they were all a means to stop you" Nate quickly replied "And to that….Nothing is as it seems" he told her

"Regardless of how we got you here, this is beyond settling a vendetta against you and your leeching ways. You took our friend, our best friend, your sister. I admit that we treated you badly growing up, but there is no amount of sympathy I could have for you as a person for the crime you've committed. I didn't do all this to bring down the giant, I did this because Katie deserved justice. She deserved the respect that we didn't give her that night. So this makes me glad to say this to you in this very moment….this is still very much about Katie" Blair told her before Nate looked out the window to see.

"Blair, they're here" Nate told Blair

"Who's here?" Georgina asked

"The police. We sent them a copy of your confession, and the rest is history" Blair said as she got up from her seat before they could hear the police begin to shuffle in as they each began to prepare to leave.

"This is goodbye and good riddance" Chuck said as turned to leave with Nate and Serena following behind

"So this is how we end? You beat me" Georgina said to Blair

"Guess so" Blair said before she turned to leave

"Make sure Dan gets his daily juice" Georgina blurted out before Blair quickly turned to look at her to see a smile slowly come to her face. Immediately the police came in to untie and take Georgina while Serena grabbed on to Blair's arm to lead her out.

**The dawn is breaking**

**A light shining through**

**You're barely waking**

**And I'm tangled up in you**

**Yeah**

**I'm open, you're closed**

**Where I follow, you'll go**

**I worry I won't see your face**

**Light up again**

Stirring in the cream to her coffee, Blair and Serena sat silently for a moment as they just busied themselves with small tasks at the table. It had been quite some time since they had been so close in proximity to each other, which made both Serena and Blair nervous to even say anything to each other. Knowing that she was probably off of the Gossip Girl grid for quite some time, Blair thought to turn her phone on, but Blair found peace in being out of reach for a bit. In the back of her mind Blair had hoped that Dan would be able to decipher the things she purposely never meant to say, but knew she'd feel more comfort if he didn't come to her rescue because then that meant he was safe. Georgina's last words had stayed with her, but Blair was relieved to know that no real harm could come from Georgina as she was well on her way to a jail cell. Blair hated that she couldn't be open to Dan about her plans for Georgina, but Blair couldn't risk anything getting in the way of getting the justice she wanted to give Katie.

"Almost feels weird sitting here together without it leading to some plot point that we have to meet" Blair spoke as she wanted to break the ice between them

"Yeah, it's been an interesting couple of months" Serena said "Then again we've always maintained an interesting lives since the day we've been born" she then added as another moment of silence came over them

"I have high respects for the effort you put in this challenging plan" Blair said

"It was like you said, it was for Katie. I feel a bit repulsed that I had to endure a relationship with the very person who killed her" Serena said as she took a sip of her coffee

"You ever think about what she might be doing, had she been here?" Blair asked

"Probably fussing about us not being more involved in all things church" Serena laughed

"Or being more open to bargain shopping as she called it. Target was her store" Blair chimed in

"Target is pretty nice, has a bit of quality compared to what we're used to" Serena agreed "Regardless of the things she would ask us to be open to, I'd be open to any possibility that would bring her back to us" she said

"I like to think that we've made her proud" Blair said as they both smiled on in her memory

"Though placing Nate and Damien as some secret couple was a bit of stretch…" Serena began to say

"Which she fell for" Blair said "Didn't have to be believable, I just needed her to fall for it" she laughed

"Hence Russian Roulette" Serena laughed as it all came together in her mind "Well…I think we can't avoid the inevitable" she said as she quickly pulled her phone out

"It was fun while it lasted" Blair sighed as she pulled her phone out before they both turned their phones back on

"I guess I should go. We're still on frenemy terms to those who know us" Serena said as she got up from her seat

"Right, I mean the problem still exists of what I've done, and I know we agreed to put aside our differences up until this point" Blair replied as Serena looked on at her friend, unsure of how she should respond.

"The pain is still there….I see you with him. I see how he looks at you, and how you look at him. The pain will always be there" Serena said

"And I'm not expecting you to" Blair agreed without any protest

"Good. I'm glad you understand that" Serena said as she slowly put her scarf on

"Thank you once again for your full support" Blair told Serena before Serena slowly backed away. Serena knew that there was no reason to hang around since they're deal was finished, but Serena just couldn't allow herself to leave. Turning back towards Blair, Serena could see that Blair was gathering her stuff as she made her way back up to her.

"B" Serena said as Blair quickly looked up to see Serena looking at her

"Yeah" Blair replied nervously as she got out from where she was sitting

"It sucked" Serena replied

"What did?" Blair asked

"Not being able to talk to you, pretending to hate you or be against you…everything that I thought I could do once I learned about Dan and you….it sucked" Serena told her "I'm not sure if I can say now I'd be able to completely forgive, but I know that I don't want you out of my life like these past few months" she said as tears welled up in her eyes "I've lost one best friend, and after a while it began to feel like I lost you both" she muttered

"You're always going to be in my life. No matter what we go through…you'll always be the one I need the most" Blair said "You're my sister, and that hasn't changed" she said trying to stop the tears from coming

"Good. Then someday or along the lines of soon, we'll be able to get back to us again" Serena told her

"I look forward to that then, that someday or soon" Blair smiled as Serena once again backed away like she had once before.

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

**Out of the doubt that fills my mind**

**I somehow find**

**You and I collide**

**I'm quiet you know**

**You make a first impression**

**I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind**

Through the crowd of people, Vanessa scanned through just trying to make sure that it was Carter that she was seeing. Vanessa hadn't heard much word from Dan about his search of Blair since the night before, but she had hoped that Carter would be able to serve as help to him if she had brought him. Rushing up towards him through the sea of people that began to flood the streets of New York, Vanessa was able to grab on to his arm. Alarmed by the sudden grab of his arm, Carter feared that Nikki had sent one of his men to come after him for the money he was beginning to pile up on what he owed. Feeling an overwhelming feeling of relief to see that it was Vanessa, Carter cracked a smile that caught her a bit off guard.

"We've been looking for you" Vanessa said nearly out of breath "Danny was scared about Blair, Jenny and I were trying to help but apparently she's off the grid. Dan thinks you can help" Vanessa babbled as Carter just smiled at her "What? I'm being serious here" she told him

"I know. I just got off the phone with Dan. I found her or I think she's wanting to be found now" Carter smiled as she let the moment sink in that she looked and sounded like a babbling fool "You looked cute though…searching for me and all" he said

"No…I was looking for Danny. Danny is trying to find you, not me" Vanessa quickly replied

"Yeah, you just took it upon yourself to personally bring me to Dan, who has my number and every mean of contact to get in touch with me" Carter laughed as she then let that register

"I'm trying to help him find the girl he loves. This has nothing to do with you or me. This is Blair and Dan, I'm here on behalf of Blair and Dan…not you and your cocky stupid smile" Vanessa said

"I know. I know, but you will be" Carter smiled before he walked past her

"No, I'm not going to be searching for you" Vanessa turned to call out

"You will be. In a matter of time, you will be" Carter turned to tell her before once again walking off to leave her bewildered.

"Damn you" Vanessa muttered to herself as she couldn't help but recognize a part of herself wanted to search for him now.

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the stars refuse to shine**

**Out of the back you fall in time**

**I somehow find**

**You and I collide**

**Don't stop here**

**I lost my place**

**I'm close behind**

Placing the flowers down on her grave once more, Chuck leaned over to give the plaque a quick kiss. Normally Chuck wouldn't do such a thing, but any essence of Katie was of beauty to him. A slight smile came his face as he felt comfort to know that some justice had been served for the girl that he loved. Slowly rising to his feet, Chuck had thought to make this his last visit but he knew that he couldn't stay away even if he tried. Comfortable with just making this a short visit, Chuck turned to leave as he dug his hands deep in his pockets as he walked down the pathway of the cemetery. Turning out of the cemetery, Chuck was caught off guard to bump into Jenny, who apparently was entering with flowers in hand towards the cemetery.

"I know you don't want to talk to me….I just figure you were off the grid because your cell phone is turned off. I just came to bring this flowers for your friend" Jenny told him "Here, you can go place them or do whatever you want with them" she said pushing the bouquet into Chuck's chest. Looking on at the flowers, Chuck didn't manage to say anything which only made Jenny more upset with what he wasn't saying "I can understand you wanting your privacy to grieve your friend, but I would've given you that if you just told me. I don't expect you be all communication heavy…" she babbled before Chuck quickly captured her lips with his. Standing in shock, Jenny wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about the fact that Chuck was kissing her, but before she could even process the good or bad of this, Chuck quickly broke the kiss.

"Now I'm back on the grid" Chuck said before he held his phone up to show her that he was turning it back on.

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

**Out of the doubt that fills your mind**

**You finally find**

**You and I collide**

**You finally find**

**You and I collide**

**You finally find**

**You and I collide **

Staring on at the ducks in the pond, Dan picked at his the crumbs that he had left in the bag before he dumped it all into the pond. Tossing the bag into the trash, Dan looked on at the time to see that it was going for noon with still no word from Blair. Time and time on his way from practice, Dan sent texts to Blair, but as he walked back to the loft, he chose to cut through the park to get some sort of calming effect on him before he'd have to deal with whatever drama came up for them. Pulling his phone out, Dan saw that the Gossip girl site had been update with the latest members that had joined the grid of who is who. Noticing that Chuck had recently gotten back on, Dan was surprised to see that Blair was coming closer than he could imagine. Looking up from his phone, Dan saw Blair walking up to him before he turned to look at her. For a moment they stared at each other before Dan put his phone back in his pocket.

"Kati doesn't wear a back pack" Dan told her as a laugh came from her

"No. No she doesn't" Blair smiled

"Took me a while to figure that out, but Kati spray painted your locker. Detective Henderson was giving you a chance to tell the truth that you needed to tell. You couldn't tell me then, but can you tell me now?" Dan asked

"Took you long enough" Blair smiled as she slowly walked towards into his embrace "But I'm glad to say that I can tell you everything now" she told him.

"I'm still learning Waldorf. You've got many subtitles to your story, but give me some time and I'll be able to get you" Dan said as he kissed the top her head "So is Georgina gone?" he asked as he rubbed her back while holding her close to his body

"Yes, she's gone" Blair sighed as she leaned up to kiss his jaw before pulling back to look him in the face "I just need to know about this juice she was talking about, she said something about make sure Dan takes his juice…do you know what she's talking about? I mean I know it sounds crazy to take anything Georgina says seriously, but I can't shake that" she asked as Dan froze in the moment of what to do in this scenario.

"No. I have no idea of what she's talking about" Dan replied

* * *

><p><strong>MusicLyrics Used in the Chapter:**

**Florence and the Machine- Seven Devils**

**Kings of Leon- Closer**

**Howie Day- Collide**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Question:<strong>

**-What did you think about "Nothing Is As It Seems"?**

**-Did Georgina meet your expectations?**

**-What should the theme of Prom be? (I need some major help on this one. I never went to Prom, so I clearly need the help)**

**-(trivia) Why did Blair call Dan Judas? and what movie did they pay homage to in the end, and how?**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**Wow, so it has finally been revealed. Nothing Is As It Seems. I've been waiting for quite some time to get to this chapter and I'm glad because I couldn't contain my excitement for it. If you don't know by now, the big Nothing As It Seems is that Blair set Georgina up from the beginning (no pun intended) with Serena. **

**Georgina: I have to say that I really love Georgina as a character. I wanted to use Georgina in a different way than they did on the show because I always thought she was more badass than they made her out to be. Of course Georgina has become my favorite villain I love to hate, but I think with this storyline it made her more of that villain than in the show. I'm actually sad because this was one of my favorite storylines, but Georgina has to suffer the consequences. I'll miss her.**

**Blair: She's the Queen Bee for a reason. Before I started this whole story, I wanted to make sure there was a overall story arc that would bring all of the characters as far as the main core together. My love for Georgina was one way of doing so, and I just thought if I was writing for Michelle Tractenburg as Georgina I would've loved to see her carry out this role to the fullest. I know a lot of you were waiting for Blair's retalliation, so what better way to come up with the ultimate scheme by covering every nook and cranny there was to take down Georgina. I go back and read From the Beginning and I'm amazed with the progression that Blair has gone through, and I think this is a big moment for her because she's finally a Powerful Woman in her eyes that has learned what life is outside of Serena, and now she knows she's capable of shining on her own, but she still loves having her bestie in her life.**

**Serena: I hope all the people who were upset with her will give her big props for being mature enough to put her issues aside to help Blair. I didn't want to make Blair all forgiving because let's face it, she is human, and I'm sure if anyone had a friend who cheated with their boyfriend, would need time to forgive.**

**Chuck/Jenny: I know, this is looking familiar again. Can't say I can give you details, but the triangle will begin to heat up.**

**Dan: I will say that Dan's story is getting prepped for if there is a third story, so if he's a bit OCC it's because I'm moving him on to the next chapter in his life, while finishing up the one he's in.**


	19. Southern Gentlemen Prefer Blondes

**Author's Note: Finally an update! I hope you guys enjoy the read, and I hope we have some buzzworthy DAIR scenes tonight because CHAIR is becoming nauseating. If I'm honest, I do think its ridiculous that an unborn child has to die in this so called epic love story for CHAIR. I don't find that to be epic, I think it's ridiculous. I hope the writers do another angle because if Blair prays for the life of Chuck as opposed to her own child, I think that's all the proof I need to see that CHAIR are unhealthy. Last year the writer romanticized the fact that he punched glass, which ended up cutting her, just an overall abusive scene. Sorry if I'm ranting, I'm just talking to a friend and I'm thinking as I'm writing.**

**Please excuse the mistakes, but I hope you enjoy the read. I look forward to hearing your feedback.**

**Chapter Eighteen- Southern Gentlemen Prefer Blondes**

**[Carter's P.O.V.]**

Ding. Ding. Ring. Ring. I hear them all the time. I hear them in my head. I feel the vibration against my skin like feeling the sun pressed against my skin. I ache for the feeling of hitting the jackpot. That feeling that you've won something. I get the thrill or I love chasing the thrill of having those sounds, I yearn to hear those sounds. Sitting in a smoky bar has become my usual scene. Used to think it was shady, but I like the privacy of knowing if I hit it big or not. This time things are different. I've been on a dry spell for the past two months, been putting in long hours trying to make up a total of eight hundred thousand. Dan's soccer play has earned me a grand total of five hundred thousand, but I need more than five…I need an eight. Dan still messes with pain injections that I'm sure Coach probably hooked him to, but I'm in no position to turn Dan to the right side because I need the money. Smoke is flying throughout, so much so that my eyes are beginning to water, but I've got to pull through to at least the next hour. I'm avoiding looking over at Nikki because I can tell that he's becoming agitated by the minute. Dammit. Fuck. I'm two hundred thousand in the hole. I'm going back on what I just gained off of the game. I gotta think of think. Think. Think. Think Baizen. Think Baizen.

"What the fuck Baizen?" Nikki said as he tossed his bottle of beer to the floor before he walked up towards me

"It was…it was a slip up. Their best player went out the game…" I began to reason quickly trying to come up with some reasoning as to why I lost money that Nikki had given me

"You're suppose to know this stuff. You swore up and down that this team was money….now I'm out of two hundred thousand dollars off of your stupid ass prediction" Nikki replied

"I know!" I groan in frustration but I know to bring it down a notch because Nikki isn't the kind of guy you get fresh with

"Baizen, I respect you, but I'm not some bitch boy. I want my money. This has come to a grand total of eighty thousand dollars that you've lost, and this is now cutting into my father's money" Nikki said

"I'm going to get you your money" I assured him

"You will, and soon. I'm not playing around with this whole hope you get it mess. We've got other business transactions we need to make, and you're slowing up our movements" Nikki told him

"I've gotten you money. I'm a valuable asset to you, you guys know this" I reasoned

"Past tense Baizen. You can hit the smaller market of the trust fund kids, but we're movin' past that" Nikki replied

"To what? College kids? I'm about to graduate" I then stated

"I like you a lot…I really do, but I'm not about to risk the wrath of my father on the likes of you. So you got two weeks…work your magic, but get me my money" Nikki said "Look, you chose this as an extra curricular. My father is becoming agitated that money isn't being paid, so if I were you….find a way to pull this off" he said before he signaled over to his crew for them to leave. Running my hand through my hair nervously, I began to rack my brain with ideas as I knew that Dominic Nicks wasn't an enemy I wanted to have in the near future nor present.

* * *

><p>Since the craziness that was Georgina had left town, Blair felt a sense of peace as the world was finally off of her shoulders. In the back of her mind she didn't have to worry about going to a certain place to achieve a certain goal or avoiding certain people to maintain a role that she had put forth to her arch rival. Blair was just happy to be Blair Waldorf for the day and nothing more. Though Dan had come to understand that Georgina wasn't a good person, Blair couldn't help but feel like this was yet another side of herself that Dan had yet to see of her. There was only so much positives Blair could show of her world, but Blair hated that Dan had to see the negatives of it as well on top of the lingering fact that they did in fact leave their belated best friend to the hands of evil with Georgina. Prancing down the staircase in her cutest attire, Blair had laid the ultimate trap to get good conversation out of Dan by seducing him with food, but found herself distracted by seeing the lights come from her mother's office. Figuring that she needed a bit of good motherly conversation, Blair turned to head towards Eleanor's office to see her mother working the night away.<p>

"I'm beginning to think you're not a newlywed…I mean you seemed married to your work more than Cyrus" Blair said as she tore her mother's attention away towards her before taking a seat.

"Hardy har, Cyrus is away on business. I'm meeting up with him tomorrow morning, I'm just trying to finish up some last minute things" Eleanor said

"Last minute things such as…" Blair began to ask

"Designs, mock ups, merger proposals…all the nine yards worth of deals" Eleanor laughed "I've got this reporter named T.W. Adams trying to do an interview with me, which I have no time for" she said

"You should feel happy, more money and less problems in your case" Blair laughed

"I would, but it's the task of being such a good mother that I have to worry about your constant mishaps" Eleanor smiled as she leaned back in her chair "Georgina Sparks…gone, to jail. Know anything about that?" she asked her daughter

"Why mother, if you have an accusation then just come out with it" Blair laughed

"I thought I just did" Eleanor replied

"Georgina is my finest work, can't say the same for her parents, but she's become my greatest challenged accomplished" Blair said

"I'm afraid to even ask why that is" Eleanor laughed "I'm just glad you're not in trouble or worse for that matter. So whatever you did, I hate that you went to such lengths but I would prefer you stay out of trouble for my own sanity sake" she said

"It'd be best" Blair shrugged "I'm considering life to be good. The question is, are you doing okay?" she asked

"Me? I'm doing good. Why would you ask such a thing?" Eleanor asked a bit surprised that her daughter would ask such a thing

"Because usually there comes this time in a year that you burry yourself in your work, and you seem a bit sad. I always chalked it up to your anniversary with daddy, but seeing as Cyrus is in the picture….are you still sad about your anniversary?" Blair asked becoming skeptical

"No, I'm not sad about your father" Eleanor replied "I'll always miss my time with your father because when you go through the highs and the lows in a relationship, you tend to rely on each other….I'm happy about my future and my present. I guess I get like this because I'm allowing myself to sulk" she then said

"Sulking leads to wrinkles" Blair joked as her mother successfully laughed at her attempted joke

"What about you're current state of happiness? How did Dan take the craziness that was you're little hatched plan?" Eleanor asked

"He says he's not upset but I think he's still in shell shock of it all. I mean every intricate part was planned to the point where I even had to set him up. It sounds so much like a thriller movie now that I think about it" Blair sighed

"Have you explained it all to him? I mean the bits that I know is a bit much, but if you explain it well enough then I'm sure he'll understand" Eleanor said

"No, I can't explain this world. I can't logically pass this world off as sane a logical when it's everything but. No, I need to get back to the norm, show him that things aren't as crazy….I need to put more effort in to being normal" Blair said coming to her declared plan towards the end

"Being normal? Do you even know how to do that? I mean this from the girl that makes getting a ticket into Fashion Week a sign of status on the popularity totem poll. This from the girl that schemes better than the United States Government…" Eleanor began to laugh

"Why mother, that's the greatest compliment I've ever received" Blair quickly replied to the compliment

"Don't force yourself to be what you're not. Dan loves you for you" Eleanor told her daughter before Blair quickly rose from her seat

"I know that, I just want my relationship to be sustainable. He's seen the crazy, now it's time to show him the normal that will carry us into the sunset like every romance classic" Blair said as she walked towards the door before turning back to look at her mother "And I want my romance classic. I deserve my romance classic" she declared to her mother.

"You do know that Bex Simon is coming into town right? You know you're favorite magazine editor of W magazine. She wants to do lunch with me. Should I forget your plan to just conveniently show up, you know since a normal person wouldn't do that?" Eleanor asked

"Normal is to be invited, and show up. I intend to take that route" Blair smiled hoping that her mother would catch the hint "This is the part where you invite me" she then instructed her mother

* * *

><p>Hunched over, Dan did his best to contain his breathing but found the strain from his leg take a complete toll on him. Walking around trying to gain comfortable footing, Dan couldn't help but grimace at the pain that was shooting through his body just from the site of injury on his leg. Taking a seat on the bench, Dan rummaged through his bag to find his over the counter pain killers tucked away in the corner of his bag, but couldn't help but notice the two needles that were slightly hidden under his sweater. Earlier that morning he had bought two doses from Georgina's dealer, but it was always an action he liked to put past him after the fact so that he could at least be able to look at himself at the end of the day. Feeling a surge of anger come over himself, Dan smacked his gym bag down onto the grass as he hated that his mind had even entertained the option of taking the dosage. Dan was by no means feeling the effects of being addicted to the small dose of healing, but Dan felt as if he needed something to help him in securing his future. Just as Dan did all he could to get himself under control, Coach Matthews came up towards him with the biggest of smiles on his face.<p>

"You made good time. I think we're slowly but surely getting you to full strength" Coach Matthews told him

"I'm a couple seconds off of my usual. Lancers sweepers have speed on their side, and I'm not even sure I can get off my kicks at the angles I'm used to" Dan groaned

"Don't worry. We'll make some adjustments, move you around a bit….we're going to figure this out" Coach Matthews assured him

"Or we could just accept the fact that I'd do more harm than good for the team. Everyone is going to be gunning for me out there on the field. I got the goalie of Lancer talking trash through any media outlet he can get his hands on…you'd almost forget this was high school sports the way he talks" Dan replied

"Yeah well, the guy is an idiot. Dan having you out on the field at even seventy percent would help the team. I think if you keep up the work, get a few more kicks in, you'll be at full strength" Coach Matthews told him

"Coach, you know….you know what I'm doing. You have to" Dan said as he looked at his coach with pleading eyes "I can't keep doing this or even lying to myself about this….I've screwed my leg up, and if I want to permanently be in a cast, I have to accept the fact that my soccer days are coming to a screeching halt" he ranted

"Are you always so melodramatic?" Coach Matthews asked

"I have the tendency, but yes" Dan replied "But this goes beyond being melodramatic" he stated

"Dan, a lot of athletes play hurt. Professionals do it all the time" Coach Matthews said "And I do know what you're doing, I choose not to know because I know what that will help you with…..you want Yale, and Yale is only a game away" he said as a slow smile came to his face

"What do you mean?" Dan asked as he looked at his coach eagerly

"I mean that I have the alumni from Yale coming to this game. I was hoping that we wouldn't have this pity session because I knew you were going to do all you could to get out there on the field so you could kick ass in this divisional game" Coach Matthews said "This game will determine if you're in or not" he said as Dan couldn't help but laugh to himself

"This game, not the championship?" Dan asked in disbelief

"You've put in the work, now you've just got to reap the benefits" Coach Matthews said "So stop worrying about your leg…it's all in your mind, and just focus on one game so we can get to the big game" he told Dan spiritedly

"Okay Coach. One game" Dan replied as he grimaced while rising to his feet "I'm going to head in to the lockers, I got game field" he sighed as he limped off the field

* * *

><p>Popping open another can of soda, Nate walked out sipping on his soda before joining Chuck back in the living room. Nate still found Chuck's living situation to be a bit weird since they were both accustomed to the finer things, but Nate grew to appreciate the fact that Chuck was truly standing up to his father. For the longest, Nate knew that Chuck and Bart had a rocky relationship, but that had been the norm for all of them to have not so great relationships with the people that were supposed to love them unconditionally. At times Nate felt a bit embarrassed to talk about his pressures that the Captain had put on him because Chuck had gone beyond talking about it, and actually moved out on his own without carrying as much as a cent from his father. Flopping down on the sofa beside Chuck, Nate reached out to grab his controller as he waited to join in on the next round.<p>

"Glad to be back doing this instead plotting and scheming" Nate sighed while Chuck grew bored with the video games

"I'd say this was a big pick up, but I guess being flat broke didn't inspire my joy for video games" Chuck said tossing the controller onto the table top "You replaced the cold with a hot, right?" he then turned to ask Nate

"What does that mean?" Nate asked

"I forget how sheltered you are" Chuck laughed to himself as he got up from his seat and headed over towards the fridge to pull a soda out of the box to put in the fridge "Hot soda from store box replaces cold soda that you're sipping on" he said showing the example that Nate needed to learn as a rule for his apartment

"Look who's becoming aware" Nate laughed "I never thought I'd see the day Chuck Bass would be grocery smart" he teased

"I'm glad to say that I have changed some of my ways" Chuck said as he picked up the stack of mail that was on his kitchen counter to flip through before his attention narrowed in on the invitation that had Bart Bass letterhead on it "This must be a mistake….The annual Crimson Affair invitational was sent to me" he said

"That had to be a mistake" Nate laughed "Do you think Bart may want you to go?" he asked

"He wouldn't send through carrier, he'd order it" Chuck replied "My father and I have had little to do with each other, and I hardly doubt he'd want a party to bring us together. Maybe this was sent to the wrong son" he said

"I forgot to even ask about that, how is that working thus far?" Nate asked

"You mean with Dan being my brother or my father being his guardian? I think that's going great seeing as I can't stand Humphrey and he can't stand me. I wouldn't be surprised if my father worked up this interesting plot twist with Alison just to screw me over when it came to my inheritance" Chuck reasoned

"I don't think he'd be that calculating. Bart loves his threats to be known with you" Nate replied as he laid back on his sofa "Makes you think Bart is just being his usual. Dan in this world of scandal and deceit would be a good laugh" he said

"Dan in this world is all ready happening. All of the Humphrey clan is in this world and you just wonder when the hell they're going to get out so they can stop making us crazy with all their beliefs and expectations" Chuck griped

"Uh…are we talking about Dan still?" Nate asked noticing Chuck's facial expressions showing that he was thinking about other things more than Dan.

* * *

><p>Cautiously moving about in the kitchen, Jenny was unsure of how to take this sudden burst of knowledge that Blair had. Jenny was used to Blair's spur of the moment plans or ideas, but she just never thought she'd have to teach or show the methods of how to be normal to the young socialite. Pouring the bag of popcorn into the bowl, Jenny reached into the fridge to grab the bottle of chocolate to pour over her popcorn. Finding that trick to be useful, Blair looked on eagerly as she got up from her seat on the sofa to walk towards the counter to get a better view of the action, which caught Jenny by surprise. Walking around to go back into the living room, Jenny took a seat on the sofa once more.<p>

"So….explain to me why you feel the need to learn how to be normal?" Jenny asked as Blair sat across from her

"Because I just do" Blair quickly replied

"Why? I mean don't get me wrong, I relish the day you come to me on how to be something that you're clearly not, but I don't see the need in you being normal" Jenny asked

"Because I just want to be" Blair said

"Normal?" Jenny asked as Blair shook her head in agreement "All right, I'll give it a shot but I can't promise you anything on that front" she said

"You should invite Vanessa, she wreaks disparity of the middle class" Blair quickly blurted out

"Okay, first note, normal people don't make as many poor jokes" Jenny replied

"So you embrace your place on the class structure?" Blair quickly asked

"No, but we just don't think about it….just don't talk about class structure. Normal people don't think class structure or any structure for that matter" Jenny said

"Wow, I feel like a wave of pessimism just came over me" Blair said

"There, you're getting it" Jenny smiled

"So how is your relationship going? You and Eric seem to be in that horny phase" Blair sighed

"Horny? No. We just do the mild stuff, nowhere near the extreme" Jenny said

"That's comforting to know, I mean you seem a bit premature for that" Blair said

"You're having sex with my brother, you're premature in the sense of age" Jenny said

"Yes, and look what having sex with your brother got me…." Blair said as Jenny didn't quite understand what she was saying "No best friend" she concluded for her

"Luckily, I have no best friend" Jenny stated

"You have Chuck" Blair replied making Jenny nervous at the mention of his name

"No, Chuck and me aren't friends….we are, but not friends like Dan and you" Jenny replied nervously

"Of course you're not because Dan and I were never….oh, my God….what has Chuck done?" Blair asked as she slowly figured out what Jenny was trying to hide

"How do you do that?" Jenny asked finding Blair's ability to be quite scary

"Sorry, that's the scheming aspect of me, you know the part where I can detect lying from a mile away. Don't side track me though, what has Chuck done?" Blair asked

"Nothing" Jenny replied

"Lie" Blair quickly replied to the statement which made Jenny even more nervous

"Stop, be normal" Jenny said "You're breaking your attempt to be normal" she declared

"I'm going to find out, you might as well tell me" Blair said

"Chuck kissed me!" Jenny declared which caused Blair's eyes to bulge at the shock of Chuck's action

"No! no! no!" Blair declared as she hit Jenny with the pillow

"He kissed me, I didn't kiss him" Jenny replied trying to block her hits

"But did you stop it?" Blair asked as she let up for a second to get her answer so the girl could breath

"I sort of kissed him back" Jenny squirmed knowing that Blair was going to hit her.

"Avoid. Chuck. I. Keep. Telling. You. That. It's for your….own good" Blair said as she continued to hit Jenny with the pillow while Jenny ducked down on the sofa. Just as Blair raised her hand up to hit Jenny again with the pillow, Dan walked in to find the girls in awkward positioning

"Uh…hello" Dan said awkwardly

"This isn't normal, is it?" Blair asked as she held her position for a moment with the pillow high above her head

* * *

><p>Rolling over onto her side, Blair peeked at her phone to get the confirming text of her plans with Jenny and Vanessa for the evening. It would be a stretch to think it was normal to have such a change up of people to hang out with, but Blair figured if she'd go all in her attempt than maybe she'd walk away with a bit of knowledge to how the other half lives. Putting her phone back down on his bedside, Blair looked over to see Dan beginning to stir awake from his nap that she had instructed him to do. Blair knew that with the grind of playing high school sports, it would be a big drain on his body whether he admitted it or not. It was all ready frightening enough that she had to endure the call of finding out something had happened to Dan, but she was glad that it was just a minor knee injury. Leaning down to give him playful kisses on his forehead, Blair couldn't help but laugh like a little girl as his squirming motions beneath her made for a funny sight.<p>

"I need sleep" Dan groaned

"I take it practice was grueling?" Blair asked as she laid beside him on the bed

"I'll survive. I think I got a little incentive to make it through this game, but I'll survive" Dan smiled

"So are you one more step closer towards our adjacent dorm rooms at Yale?" Blair smiled happily at her boyfriend

"Maybe" Dan laughed "What's this about you trying to be normal?" he then turned to ask her

"I figured that after the craziness of Georgina, we could manage normal" Blair said

"Oh, you mean the fact that you strategize the demise of one person?" Dan laughed as he asked her

"Basically" Blair agreed after a few moments of thought

"How exactly did you pull this off? I mean what intricate parts did I miss besides the fact that Serena and you were in on this together?" Dan asked

"To keep it brief: Serena and I agreed to this a week after you left, I told her the truth about us and got a much harder slap than the fake one we put on at the White Party, Social War was all a contrived device to split Serena and me apart, I put Serena on the list at the Yale mixer so she could bash me to prove to Georgina that we were over, Chuck had me arrested at The Crimson Ball due to his ties in the police department…" Blair began to tell Dan before he interrupted

"That's not surprising" Dan laughed

"Serena admitted to giving the drug to Katie as a means to put herself as the fall guy, which all in all was a lie to get Georgina to feel like the one person she wanted most was going to be taken away. I then knowing Georgina would screw me over to keep Serena, entered the lions den as her next victim. I knew about her attempt to set me up because Damien sent her snitches to me, who would in return testify against her. We changed our stories due to the pressure Georgina would put on all of us by our little secrets that were conveniently planted for her to know, Kati would spray pain my locker to dub me as the murderer to our peers, Georgina would be satisfied at my black sheep status, Serena would get Georgina to confess her actions to her, then they'd sip champagne, which one contained a sedative that would knock Georgina out. Took her to an abandoned house, revealed our plan then sent her to a plush prison cell with the help of Detective Henderson" Blair told him as Dan sat in shock

"Yeah, that's not normal" Dan replied

"Good, so now that that's over with, let's talk prom" Blair smiled as she sat up in the bed before reaching across his body to grab the magazines on his night stand next to his bed. Just as she began to pull the magazines towards her, Dan quickly flipped on top of her before capturing her lips with his. "We're supposed to talk about prom" she said in between kisses as he began to kiss her neck savagely

"I was thinking we could discuss the after prom activities" Dan said as he pinned her hands back over her head before he captured her lips once again

"You talk after, and I'll cover the before and during…then I think we can put our heads together on the after prom experience" Blair moaned as he lead a trail of kisses down her body. Reaching her naval, Dan felt a twinge of pain as he put too much body weight on his knee. Taking a moment to gather his strength once more to seduce his girlfriend, Dan looked up at her with the biggest of smiles

"No baby or powder blue colors" Dan muttered as he unzipped her pants before he slightly tugged at the sides of her pants

"Never" Blair breathed "My dress would be light peach color" she moaned as she ran her hands through his hair before he pulled her underwear down

"Good" Dan muttered before he licked his finger, going in and out to make sure it was wet enough

"I think that you should wear beige" Blair said as she prepared herself mentally for what Dan was about to do next

"I can get with that" Dan said completely focused in on his desired location. Finally inserting his wet finger inside of her, Blair arched her back upwards as it was a different feeling that ran through her body.

"Oh God" Blair moaned out in pleasure before Dan quickly covered her mouth so that Jenny wouldn't hear them as he didn't want Jenny to even entertain the thought that she could get away with such a thing in the house. In and out, in and out, in and out. Dan's motions were strategic as each brought certain effects over Blair.

"Maybe a trim" Blair moaned "Oh, God" she cried out

"Somehow I'd like to believe that prom would be so simple as planned, but I'll agree to anything at this point" Dan said as he continued torture her with his movements while she suppressed every urge inside of her that wanted to scream out "As long as you….and I…end up doing my favorite activity" he laughed as he brought his hand up towards her mouth once more before finishing up his assault on her as he so desperately wanted her to scream. Pulling her down towards him on the bed, Dan caputured his mouth with hers.

* * *

><p><strong>This one is for the boys with the booming system<strong>

**Top down, AC with the cooling system**

**When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up**

**Got stacks on deck like he savin' up**

Slamming down his final card for the games he was betting on, Carter took a deep sigh of frustration as he could only hope to reap the rewards. Placing two dollars down for the card fee on a late entry on the games, Carter thanked the guy before he sauntered out of the bar's backroom and out into the opening to leave. Running his hand through his hair, Carter ran numbers through his head just hoping to make some of the debt he was in go away with a big win by the nights end. Unaware of her presence, Vanessa stepped off the bus with friends in tow and she couldn't help but immediately look over in Carter's direction. Stopping to stare for a moment, Vanessa found that the boy's appeal was beginning to get to her without even realizing it.

**And he ill, he real, he might got a deal**

**He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill**

**He cold, he dope, he might sell coke**

**He always in the air, but he never fly coach**

**He a mother******* trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship**

**When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip**

**That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for**

**And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe**

Creating her own madhouse of creativity, Blair found herself engulfed in all peach colored prom dresses that weren't to her liking. Flipping through her magazines, Jenny laughed to herself as Blair had to endure the normal action of actually finding the dress, then making it work to her likings from a regular department store in the mall. Blair had been so used to designers making custom made dresses for her, but to try to make her idea come to life was becoming the ultimate struggle. Sighing in frustration, Blair looked over at Jenny to find that the young girl was enjoying her frustrations.

**I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy**

**I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly**

**I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie**

**You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh**

**Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is**

**I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up**

Sitting in her finals prep sessions, Serena sighed as the boredom was beginning to take its toll on her. All day long, Serena thought to herself about the things she would do once being rid of the high school atmosphere and into the real world. Serena had been used to the K-12 structure, it was where she was dominate, but to go into the world without her name getting her through to achieve real success. Growing agitated with her thoughts of the future, Serena quickly began to gather her things before she got up from her seat in a hurry to flee.

**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**

**Beating like a drum and it's coming your way**

**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**

**Yeah that's that super bassGot that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**

**Yeah that's that super bass**

**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**

**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**

Doing repetitive drills over and over again, Dan focused in on the mechanics of his scoring as opposed to just the regular round of kicks he would take. The twinges of pain came and went, but Dan was becoming numb to the pain as the medicine he had given himself was beginning to set in. Running out of the tunnel towards the field, Carter couldn't help but cringe at the sight of his Coach. Something about Coach Matthews had seemed to disturb him, but Carter was in no position to really zone in the creep factor his Coach gave him because he knew it all began with Dan. Getting a swig of water from the water cooler before he leaned over to tie his shoes, Carter couldn't help but notice how well Dan was beginning to play. Carter was among the few that knew that Dan was playing with a partially torn tendon, but didn't want to go against his friends wishes. Dan was playing for his future, but Carter benefited as Dan was playing to get him out of debt. The more he studied Dan's improvements, Carter was beginning to see that Dan was becoming his only option to help pay off those debts he had incurred.

**This one is for the boys in the polos ****Entrepreneur - & the moguls**

**He could ball with the crew, he could solo**

**But I think I like him better when he dolo**

**And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on**

**He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on**

**He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look**

**Then the panties comin' off, off, uh**

**Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys**

**I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side**

**Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is**

**I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up**

Laying back in frustration, Dan let out a groan as the tedious task of putting together their prom details. For the most part, Dan was trying to appease Blair by helping, but a part of him knew this was her trying to be normal. Normally Blair would've taken over the task of planning, and all he had to do was show up and put on whatever she told him to, but now Dan had to take part in helping. Colors, flowers, cars, party group, and every other little thing that came to mind, Dan found himself having to plan along with Blair. Noticing the disconnect, Blair gave Dan a quick kiss as she just laughed at how much torture he was under. Looking on at her phone at the latest Gossip Girl update, Blair couldn't help but notice something strange on the Gossip Girl map. Shrugging it off as nothing, Blair decided to give Dan the break he needed to carry on with the task at hand. Relieved to have a break, Dan quickly ran off into the kitchen so Dorota could fix him a sandwich while Blair stayed behind to clean up the mess they had made. Once again picking up her phone, Blair couldn't help but shake the concern inside of her.

**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**

**Beating like a drum and it's coming your way**

**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**

**Yeah that's that super bassGot that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**

**Yeah that's that super bass**

**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**

**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**

Giving Eric a quick kiss as they started to break away from each other, Jenny couldn't help but smother her boyfriend with kisses. Maybe she was ready to take things to the next step with Eric? She thought to herself. Maybe I could manage to see myself going all the way with him? She questioned herself in the back of her mind. What was stopping her besides the obvious assault that she had suffered? She continued to question herself. Feeling as if she was ready to give Eric the go ahead, Jenny ran the thought of asking Eric to go back to the loft with her since her dad was out at work. Just as she gave Eric another intoxicating kiss before she finally broke away from his lips only to see Chuck in the background of Victrola just working away to get things ready for the big opening night. Feeling the vibration coming from her cell phone, Jenny was glad to receive the distraction.

**See I need you in my life for me to stay**

**No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay**

**No, no, no, no, no don't go away**

**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**

**Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way**

**Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**

**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**

Receiving his minimal pay day, Carter looked on a bit depleted at the amount of money he got off the games. Though he was no where near the amount of money he needed, Carter was plagued with the earlier thoughts of what he should do to get himself out of this debt with Dominic. Running his hand through his hair, Carter thought to himself for a few moments as he teetered with the idea. Finally growing tired of playing with the idea, Carter went all in and declared himself to his thought.

"I want to go all in…'s beating Lancer in the divisional" Carter said sliding his card towards the guy.

**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**

**Beating like a drum and it's coming your way**

**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**

**Yeah that's that super bass**

**Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**

**Yeah that's that super bass**

**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**

**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**

* * *

><p>Stepping off of the elevator, Dan finished up his text to Carter for them to hang out later on in the day since Blair was off with Jenny and Vanessa. At first when Dan heard that Blair would be hanging out with Vanessa, Dan was happy to know that she was becoming open to his friends like he had with hers. Noticing a bit of laughter coming from Eleanor's office, Dan had concluded that Cyrus had made it back early from his business trip to be with his wife. For the past couple of days, Dan had begun to notice Eleanor's mood change at the drop of the dime, like she was sad about something. Blair had saw this as a usual occurrence since Eleanor had acted this way around the same time each year, Dan hoped that the laughter would do her good as it was more than necessary. Recognizing the familiar laughter, Dan could quickly tell that it wasn't Cyrus that Eleanor was laughing with. Once the door opened up, Dan had little time to react as it was revealed that Bart was the one inside with Eleanor.<p>

"Daniel" Bart said a bit surprised

"I…I just came by to finish up inventory" Dan replied nervously as he looked at Eleanor

"Okay" Eleanor replied awkwardly as she could quickly tell that Dan didn't expect to see Bart "I will make sure to make a big donation to this charity you speak of, it sounds great" she said as she got up from her seat

"Thank you. I'm trying to rally as much support for the gala" Bart smiled "A gala in which I hope to see you attend?" he asked Dan

"I don't think I will be going. I've got school and soccer" Dan replied trying to sound polite

"How is that going? Soccer?" Bart asked

"Good" Dan answered quickly

"That's good to know. And Yale? How is…" Bart began to ask before Dan quickly interrupted

"That's going good" Dan replied just wanting to stop any since of conversation from forming between them while Eleanor looked on nervously watching the interaction crash and burn between the two

"I really hope that you will rethink the Gala. I think it would be beneficial to you" Bart told him as he began to hear how he sounded so condescending even to himself "And I…I should go" he said

"You don't have to, I can go" Dan replied

"I'll see you tomorrow, and Dan….you stay" Eleanor told them so the awkward exchange would come to an end before Bart finally gave his final goodbyes to Eleanor by placing a kiss on her cheek before turning to leave. A moment of silence came between Eleanor and Dan as they tried to figure out why exactly things were so tense in that moment. "You good?" she asked with a bit of laughter "I mean that was short and compressed as can be. I've evaded interview questions more politely than you just did" she teased as she made her way back to take a seat in her chair while Dan flopped down on her sofa

"I don't understand why he feels the need to act like my parent" Dan groaned

"Because he cares about you" Eleanor reasoned

"He has zero interaction with his own son, why would I want him as my father or guardian?" Dan questioned

"Your mother wanted him to be, and maybe you should figure that out" Eleanor told him

"My mother did a lot of things I couldn't figure out, and I don't want Bart to be my first mystery solved" Dan laughed to himself "Why are you burning the midnight oil?" he then asked trying to deflect

"Because Cyrus and I came back early from our overnight trip. I work, it's something you guys should be used to seeing" Eleanor said

"Yeah, that was before Cyrus. Now you should be all ditchy and doing honeymoon stuff" Dan said

"I'm honeymooning more than you think" Eleanor laughed devilishly, which made Dan a bit uncomfortable as to what she meant by that "So Dorota has made it a point to remind me that your soccer game is tomorrow night, can I avoid the team colors or is Rufus requesting us all to be color coordinated?" she asked

"I have no idea of what my dad is coordinating" Dan laughed "You can be stylish and sheek" he then suggested

"That was what I was aiming for" Eleanor laughed

"Great minds think a like" Dan joined in on the laughter "You don't have to go, I know you're busy" he told her

"I'm going" Eleanor quickly replied "This is the big game that will lead to you being yet another state wide star. You've almost convinced me to do sports apparel with how much people spend on sports gear" she said

"That'd be different for the Waldorf line. I can see Bendels trying to beat Chicks for that line" Dan teased

"Your knee giving you any problem?" Eleanor asked which made Dan nervous for a bit

"Uh no. I mean nothing I can't handle. Every athlete deals" Dan answered

"But if you're playing hurt than you're risking aggravating that injury….Dan are you playing hurt?" Eleanor questioned

"No. I'm good. I've been working with the trainers, and I'm good to go tomorrow night" Dan quickly replied to ease her mind "I forget how much you worry now" he laughed just as his cell phone began to ring

"It's called worry, have kids and you'll understand the full extent of that" Eleanor said before Dan laughed to himself as he opened the phone up to answer

"Hello" Dan answered

"Yeah, we got a big problem" Carter told his friend

* * *

><p>Hitting her head up against the wall as she sat, Vanessa wished that she had stuck to every instinct inside of her that said to avoid hanging out with Blair. Vanessa liked Blair's honesty, but something about Blair from when she first saw her tonight let her know that something was up with her. In the back of her head, Vanessa could only imagine her friends laughing at her for finding herself in this predicament with the trust fund kids as they had been dubbed. Straightening up in her seat on the cold floor that they sat on, Vanessa looked on to see the rest of the girls feeling the same way she felt. Serena sat off in her corner just huffing in frustration for Blair crashing in on her fun, Blair tried to find some bit of a way to get them out of this mess while Jenny just sat nervously playing with her fingers to distract herself. Quickly getting up from her seat, Vanessa walked over towards the door to hear the glaring country music play so loudly outside as people cheered on the latest catastrophe singing before she turned to look back at the girls.<p>

"That sounded like a cat screeching" Vanessa replied not impressed by the slightest "Carter! Get your ass over here" she groaned as she hit her head up against the door lightly to show her frustration

"It was a man, singing 'Achy, Breaky heart'" Serena replied to Vanessa's early question

"Which makes it even worse" Vanessa said as she walked back towards her seat "Do you have any plan on how to get us out of here?" she then asked Blair "I mean my idea of fun was to not be sitting in a back room, trying to avoid a man named Buck, who smells like onions and ass" she said

"I didn't even think it was possible to smell like onions and ass" Jenny said to herself

"It's very possible with Buck" Vanessa replied "Waldorf, what's the plan? You put us here, now get us out" she then asked

"My plan is called why the hell were you here in the first place?" Blair turned to ask Serena

"I was here having a drink" Serena said

"In the outskirts of New York. Have you not learned from our recent events? Us being anywhere out here smells trouble" Blair replied

"I know, I know. I didn't need you to come" Serena sighed

"You did, I think when Buck started spouting off about the confederacy, everything went downhill from there" Jenny said

"Buck? Really, Serena?" Blair questioned "I mean Tuck would be an upgrade in name alone, but in name and fashion sense….you've failed miserably" she said

"By all means Blair, you should go then!" Serena said as she became annoyed with her friend

"Can we, please?" Jenny asked "Buck scares me" she said

"Buck scares soap and every other generic cleaning product" Blair replied as she didn't tear her eyes away from Serena "Why wouldn't you want me to come? I mean hello, this screams trouble" she said

"Because I'm not in trouble" Serena sighed

"Oh, right about now I'm praying for a Garth Brooks song because Billy Ray Cyrus is as bad now as he was in the nineties" Vanessa said

"So you just come to a country karaoke bar just for fun?" Blair then questioned

"No, I come for the line dances" Serena replied sarcastically "Why do think I came here Blair?" she asked

"I don't know!" Blair replied "You're in some stupid ass bar with a guy named Buck, how am I supposed to decipher what this means?" she asked

"Because you're just supposed to!" Serena yelled "You're supposed to know what to do, you're supposed to block off the fears, you're supposed to be here" she said as Blair looked at her in confusion

"I don't get what you want, I mean you wanted the space. You wanted to figure our friendship out….I don't get what I'm supposed to do?" Blair asked

"I don't even get this conversation, you?" Vanessa said as she looked over to ask Jenny

"In a nutshell, Dan is the key to why they're screwed up" Jenny told her

"Danny caused this?" Vanessa questioned

"Yes, the little boy that is scared of the ice escapades has manage to screw up the two most popular girls in the Upper Eastsides friendship" Jenny sighed

"That's such a male thing to do" Vanessa shook her head

"Dan didn't screw us up. I screwed us up" Blair said as she interjected into the conversation

"Then by all means, you two should hug it out so we can go and leave Buck alone" Vanessa stated

"That's not simple…us hugging it out" Serena muttered "We're far from that" she said

"It's amazing what a hug can lead to, I mean it could solve so much" Jenny suggested

"A hug won't fix us. I'm sure of that" Blair said as she noticed Serena's irritation

"A hug can lead to a fake friendship, in which the guy was ultimately playing you for a sick game, which ultimately ends badly. I mean we're talking lots of therapy and institution bad. Then that hug turns into a kiss that comes out of nowhere, and that kiss just leaves you so confused, but then this isn't the first time he's kissed you….but the big problem is that it all began with a hug" Jenny said as she seemed lost in her own world

"Wow, you've got a Chuck problem" Serena laughed to herself "You didn't detect this?" she turned to ask Blair

"I've tried to beat it out of her" Blair griped "A hug didn't lead to anything, you not listening lead to this" she told her

"Does Eric know about this hug going further?" Serena asked

"Oh, God! I've blurted out to my boyfriends sister….I'm a horrible person" Jenny stated

"Relax, I'm not going to tell my brother. Though I do think you should…soon" Serena said

"Who is Chuck?" Vanessa asked

"I forget that we have a newcomer to the group" Blair laughed "She's the girl that Carter is obsessed with" she told Serena

"I'm not that girl….well, he's not obsessed with…I don't really see him as much….fine, I'm the girl" Vanessa said trying to correct the statement but found no good word selection

"I knew Carter had a thing for you" Jenny laughed

"Not that I care about what you guys think or want to join in on the mini circle of drama that I'm in. He's being confusing, I mean he was all chasing me and now he's stopped…like dropped off the face of the earth stop" Vanessa said

"A guy that stops the chase, that's bad" Serena laughed "Maybe he's turned the tables" she then suggested

"Carter's not that manipulative. He's like a me, but dumb. He's probably focused on this whole soccer playoff" Blair said "This game is very big for the boys" she said

"Sex trumps sports, I know that for a fact" Serena said

"No, there's no sex going on with us." Vanessa said "I'm in college. He's in high school" she said

"So? Age really shouldn't matter. If you like him, you like him" Blair replied "He's actually a good guy…don't let him know I said that, but Carter is mature for his age" she said

"Like Eric…and Chuck. Maybe I should stay out of this" Jenny said coming the realization that she wasn't helping the situation by bringing up her own.

"Age is an easy thing to jump to, but we're mature for our ages. We've seen things at our age that most people see when they're twenty five, so if your whole reasoning for not acting on your whatever feelings with Carter is due to that….then you need a better excuse" Blair told Vanessa as Vanessa seemed to really take in what Blair was telling her "Carter is a great guy, and it'll be your loss if you miss out on him" she said just as a loud pounding noise came to the door before the door abruptly opened. Immediately moving towards each other for defense, the girls huddled together in fear as they looked on the brute that Buck.

"Have you thought about our proposition?" Buck asked "I got a bunch of the fellas waiting for you" he said

"Whoa, wait a minute pal. You're not whoring my friend out" Blair replied as she stepped towards Buck forgetting that he was a foot taller than her

"Blair, I think you should stay out of this" Serena replied nervously as she grabbed onto Blair's arm to stop her.

"No, I'm not staying out of this" Blair said to Serena before she looked towards Buck "Listen Buck, I get that you have this whole cave man thing going for you, but you're not going to sale my friend to the highest bidder for some sexual fantasy you can't seem to achieve with your hand. So I suggest you and your jock strap go back to your so called fellas and find another blonde to sweat over, and let us go" she said

"You think I want sex?" Buck questioned after a moment of awkward silence

"I'd like for you to want a shower, but I'll go with your proposed suggestion" Blair replied

"You didn't tell her?" Buck asked Serena

"Tell me. S, what is going on?" Blair turned to ask Serena

"Oh, God. They're going to kill us because Blair pissed off a minion" Jenny cringed as she clenched her eyes shut

"What is a minion?" Vanessa questioned in confusion

"Serena isn't here for sex or because of her being forced into sex" Buck stated "I'm an Alabama southern gentlemen" he proclaimed

"And I'm an Upper Eastside bitch" Blair quickly replied "Let us out of here" she then demanded as she hit Buck with her purse

"I don't think hitting him will help us…I think that might get us killed" Vanessa whispered towards Blair's direction

"Then why is she here? Why did you put us in a back room and force us to listen to awful karaoke singing?" Blair questioned before the overwhelming roars of the crowd filled the air, which caused Buck to look back as if he was trying to monitor the crowds anxiety

"Time to pay up" Buck told Serena as he began to roll up his sleeves, which caused the girls to look on even more worried than what they all ready were at the moment

* * *

><p>Nervously looking down at his watch, Dan could feel the time going against him as all he could think about was getting to Blair. Thoughts of why Blair and the would even be out in the outskirts of New York ran through his mind, but for the most part, Dan just wished the taxi would up fly over to the desired location that Vanessa had told Carter about. Dan had to make a conservative effort to not let Eleanor know what was going on, but even he began to fear what he could be walking into. Carter looked on at the mucky scenery of the bay that they passed on their way before the taxi turned into the port, which caused the boys to look on with much concern to each other. Pulling up in front of the honky tonk looking bar, Dan and Carter hesitantly got out the car to hear the glaring country music from where they stood. Noticing the bulky biker guys that came out of the bar as they walked up to enter the bar, Dan and Carter could hear the crowd from inside going crazy over what appeared to be a stage performance. The closer they go towards the center of the bar, Dan and Carter found themselves looking on in complete and utter confusion as to what they were seeing up on the stage.<p>

**Blair: **

**The best thing about being a woman**

**Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)**

**Blair, Serena, Vanessa, and Jenny:**

**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady**

**Men's shirts-short skirts**

**Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style**

**Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction**

**Color my hair-do what I dareOh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel**

**Man! I feel like a woman!I get totally crazy**

**Can you feel it**

**Come, come, come on baby**

**I feel like a woman **

The crowd erupted into cheers as the girls soaked up the praise they were getting. Jumping around like giddy teenagers, the girls just couldn't believe that they had pulled it off, especially in a place like this. Grabbing onto her Vanessa, Jenny couldn't help but laugh hysterically as she never would've imagined herself being up on stage. Noticing a few of the guys in the crowd begin to get a little too excited for Dan's liking. Immediately finding Dan out the crowd of people, Blair quickly hopped down off of the stage as she ran over towards her boyfriend with the rest of the girls following behind her. In that moment, Blair wanted to leap into Dan's arms to give him the biggest of kisses because in that moment she was so overjoyed, but she laid back on what she wanted to do on account of Serena being present. Gathering around the boys, the girls caught their breath for a few moments as they all just laughed at the craziness of the moment.

"That….that wasn't normal" Dan told Blair as she felt as if she failed once again to stay true to her attempt of being normal. Walking up towards the girls, Buck clapped his hands in pure excitement as Carter was unsure of what to think of the guy that apparently knew the girls.

"You guys were great up there" Buck smiled

"Thanks…I guess" Vanessa replied awkwardly

"Would it be asking too much for another performance? I mean the guys really love you" Buck asked

"Uh, I think I've lived up to my part of the deal. I'd just really like to go home now" Serena smiled "But I had a lot of fun at your….establishment" she said looking around at the place

"Than can I get a picture?" Buck asked "With all of you?" he asked right after as the girls looked at each other skeptically

"Sure" Serena said hesitantly as she looked over at Blair to see that Blair was totally against the idea. Relishing the idea of seeing Blair pose with the oversized brute, Carter pushed her forward towards Buck as the girls slowly huddled to form a pose around the guy while the bartender quickly pulled out the camera

"Aw shucks, this is going to get big reviews for the club. Serena van der Woodsen in our bar" The bartender said excitedly as he held the camera up to take the picture "Say cheese!" the bartender told the girls

"Cheese!" The girls said with much discomfort as the overwhelming smell of onions and ass assaulted their nasal passages.

"This isn't normal" Blair mouthed to Dan as she cringed next to Buck

* * *

><p>Getting up from their seats on the bus, Carter guided Vanessa through the minimal amount of people as they got off. Feeling the chill of the night pass through, Carter instinctively took off his jacket to wrap around Vanessa. As much as she tried to feign like she wasn't cold, Vanessa was glad that a gentlemen like Carter was able to the decent thing that only few had done for her. Walking in silence for a moment, Vanessa looked on to see that she was a street away from her house, but she couldn't help but feel like she didn't want to leave Carter quite yet. For so long she had put it in her mind that Carter was too young, but in this moment she saw a level of maturity in him that she was growing to appreciate. Turning to look at him, Carter was caught off guard to see her take such a drastic motion in the middle of the sidewalk.<p>

"I need to ask you something?" Vanessa immediately asked

"Okay" Carter replied uncertain as to what was going on with her

"You showed up. I called and you came. Why? I mean I've made it clear that I wouldn't….we…I turned you down" Vanessa said

"You called, it's hard to not show up when you call" Carter replied instinctively as Vanessa processed his answer in her head

"Good answer" Vanessa replied as she leaned in to kiss Carter

* * *

><p>Dropping off Jenny in front of the loft building, Dan closed the door behind his sister before leaning back in his seat. Looking on at Jenny walk into the building successfully, Dan signaled for the cab driver to go before Blair rested her head on his shoulder. A slight laugh escaped her as nothing about the night was normal, but her attempt seemed to be nothing short of normal. The ride back was filled with silence, but Blair liked to have it that way because it allowed her time to think about what she really hoped to accomplish with her mission of achieving something that was so out of reach for her. Finally after thirty minutes worth of driving, Dan leaned forward to pay the driver before he got out of the car to join Blair. Walking in behind Blair, Dan and Blair made their way up to the penthouse in record timing as they were both overwhelmed with tiredness. Stepping off the elevator, Dan looked over at Eleanor's office to see that she had finally shut it down for the night.<p>

"Go ahead, tell me how I failed" Blair sighed as she flopped down on the sofa

"You didn't fail, you just didn't pass" Dan laughed as he picked her legs up so that he could sit down beside of her

"That's still horrible on my part" Blair laughed

"No, you made a task and you set out to accomplish it. You do the unthinkable all the time, so I certainly wouldn't bet against you" Dan told her

"Thank you. I appreciate that greatly" Blair said as she leaned up to give him a quick kiss before laying back on the sofa

"I'm just surprised that you and Serena managed to be in the same place at the same time, without anything going really bad" Dan said as he began to play with Blair's fingers "How did you even end up there in the first place? I thought you two were still not talking" he asked

"We aren't. I just…I don't know why I went there" Blair sighed "I saw that she was somewhere she didn't need to be, and I just went without any rhyme or reason. Things could've gone horribly wrong and I drag your childhood friend and your sister right into trouble" she groaned "I'm thinking Serena is in danger with this Buck guy, who claims he's a southern gentlemen. Serena got stage fright, then wanted to renig on her promise to sing at this karoake bar" she told Dan

"And because she's Serena van der Woodsen, that would've been a big draw" Dan concluded

"Yeah, talk about crazy. Serena's gone off and done crazy, but this takes the cake. By the time we showed up, Serena was in the back room freaking out, then Buck threatens to get all hostile if she doesn't follow through. Finding out that all she had to follow through was sing a stupid song, I just sucked it up and went up on stage with her to sing the stupid song" Blair said

"Hence the Shania Twain" Dan laughed

"Nothing about that story sounded normal, did it?" Blair asked before she hid her face behind a pillow "I suck at being normal. What normal person is threatened by a guy name Buck to sing a stupid song" she groaned

"You're right, they wouldn't" Dan agreed "But you're not normal, and I don't want you to be" he said

"So you enjoy the schemes and the secrets…possibly villains coming back to blackmail any stupid thing we've done while being totally plastered one night? and I warn you now that that could still very well happen" Blair asked

"No, I don't enjoy the secrets or the schemes because I just don't think you need them" Dan replied

"Case and point. I'm not normal enough for this relationship" Blair quickly replied

"You're normal enough for me. I know you, I've seen the real you. These secrets and schemes aren't you. They're you're defense mechanism on trying to take on the world by yourself because for most of your life it's been that way. I'm not asking you to be normal, I'm asking you to be you….whether that's a girl who's plotting to take over the state of New York or a girl that has created by laws to not be allowed to wear jeans for two consecutive days, I like that girl, I fell in love with that girl" Dan told her

"But I want us to have that romance classic. What romance classic has the girl being some ultra scheming bitch?" Blair asked

"You worry too much about that stuff. We're not a movie, and if we were…I like to believe we're that new age movie that sets the standard of the new generation" Dan laughed

"So you've thought about it" Blair laughed "You've thought about us equating to that typical romance" she declared

"Nothing about us is a typical romance, certainly not our beginning, but I like to believe that we have the ingredients of what those movies were truly about. A guy and a girl, love, understanding, and trust" Dan replied

"Humphrey, that was horrible" Blair laughed

"Look, I can't find the words to complete this romantic moment that I'm trying to achieve, in which you feel better about being you. I guess a part of me was happy that you failed tonight" Dan said

"Why?" Blair asked

"Because tonight, for a few moments, I actually liked that you may have needed me" Dan said

"I always need you" Blair said as she sat up to look at him with much seriousness in her face

"I know that" Dan smiled to assure her "You're a strong willed person, and that's something you can't turn off. You don't play the victim, you go after want you want. You shouldn't be ashamed of that because I happen to think that being extraordinary trumps normal any day of the week" he told her as Blair slowly cracked a smile

"Aw, you did it" Blair laughed "You found the words to complete this romantic moment" she said leaning towards him to capture his lips

"Thank you, I'm glad you approve" Dan laughed as he broke the kiss

"You know what the best part of prom is going to be?" Blair asked as Dan looked down at her "The sex" she laughed

"Really?" Dan asked excitedly

"Yeah, I think it'll be epic. I might even learn a few tricks for this monumental occasion" Blair smiled

"You do know that in the movies, the love scenes are always the best" Dan said as Blair laid back before pulling him towards her

"What type of love scenes do you like? I mean so I know what to prepare for?" Blair asked in between laughs

"Raunchy. I'm talking I'm hoping my parents don't walk in. Think American Pie, with the pie in the equation" Dan joked as the two laughed as their lips slowly met in that perfect movie scene moment of two people being madly in love with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Woke up and wished that I was dead<strong>

**With an aching in my head I lay motionless in bed**

**I thought of you and wh****ere you'd gone**

**and let the world spin madly on**

**_[Carter's P.O.V]_**

**_I like to win. I'm not going to deny that fact for one second, because I like it. The feeling of winning is something that not a lot of people get to experience for unknown reason unbeknown to man. People say that winning isn't everything. They're fucking dumb. That is a load of bullshit because just like in a game, you play to win the game, in life you equate your life to winning moments. You know that feeling where you saw the journey and the mountains you had to climb to get to that feeling like you did it. You claimed this victory. You put in the work._**

"I love him" Jenny said as she walked up to Chuck, who was standing by his locker

"What?" Chuck asked a bit caught off guard to hear her comment

"I love him, and I just think you should know that. I've put Eric through so much, and he's stood by me. So that kiss…it can't happen again, I won't let it" Jenny told him "You're a good guy, you've managed to even be normal…but that's all you are to me" she told

"Okay" Chuck replied as he accepted her statement

"Good, I just wanted you to know that" Jenny replied

"Mission accomplished" Chuck said as he closed the door to his locker door before putting his back strap over his shoulder "Now you just have to convince yourself of that" he whispered to her before he walked off down the hall leaving her to look on in frustration as Chuck had totally messed up her plan.

**Everything that I said I'd do Like make the world brand new**

**And take the time for you**

**I just got lost and slept right through the dawn And the world spins madly on**

_**[Carter's P.O.V]**_

_**I risk for gains. That's purely what I thrive on because nothing will come of playing it safe. A risk is always regarded as being some dangerous thing, but what good would it be if you just play it safe…do the responsible thing to stay in line with what people expect. No, I see my chances of winning as a sixty to forty type of deal because I control it. I control my luck. If I follow the same progression. If I do the same thing I did the hand before…I will win because I controlled it to be that way. Risks are good, and we need to stop acting like they aren't.**_

"B, wait up" Serena said as she ran over to Blair in the courtyard as Blair turned to look at the blonde coming her way

"You do know we're in public, right?" Blair asked with a bit of laughter

"I'm fully aware of that" Serena said as she stood in front of her friend

"So what's up? Did you feel like running off to another karaoke bar? Because if so, I do plan to stay far away from that" Blair asked as she teased

"I'm not. I'm going to finals prep. Buck leaked the picture and my mom nearly flipped when she saw it" Serena laughed

"I can picture that so clearly" Blair replied as the two shared the laughter before a moment of silence came between them "So did I pass?" she asked

"What do you mean?" Serena asked

"C'mon, you at a bar that served less than average alcohol. No martini or cosmopolitan in sight. If that wasn't a cry for help, then I don't know what was" Blair said

"Okay, so I'm not as good as you are in the whole setting people up thing" Serena admitted as a silence came between them "Graduation is slowly coming upon us, and then there is prom. Everything is coming to an end as far as our high school lives. I'm sitting in finals prep, and I just can't shake that this is all coming to an end. No more depending on my name to get me through, I've got to grow up and I have to do it soon…and I'm not sure I'm capable of that quite yet" she told her

"You're capable" Blair smiled "You've always been capable" she added

"Not like you. You've always been ready for the world. I mean you literally saved my ass last night with a Shania Twain song. Me, I just skate through and deal as it comes" Serena told her "Luck was heavily on my side over the years" she laughed a little to herself

"I don't believe that" Blair said "You'll find your way, you always do. You take risks, but you find your way" she said as Serena looked up at Blair with tears welled up in her eyes. Staring at each other, Serena got a silent comfort from her friend as they just looked at each other.

"I knew you'd come. It was a crazy risk, but I knew you'd be there for me…even after everything, I knew you'd be there" Serena said as she wiped away her tears "I guess I just needed to test that. I needed to know that if I lose control, you'd be there to put me back on track" she said

"I'm always going to be there for you, that'll never change" Blair told her

"It's nice to hear it, but it's extremely satisfying to see it" Serena said as she looked on at Blair before she walked towards the staircase then looked back at Blair "You were envious of me growing up. Well, I was always envious of you because the worlds always been yours. Took you awhile to see that, but you can only go up from here. I don't say that as your friend, but I say that as a person who's in awe of you" she said as tears welled up in Blair's eyes before Serena finally climbed the steps.

**I let the day go by I always say goodbye**

**I watch the stars from my window sill The whole world is moving and I'm standing still**

**_[Carter's P.O.V.]_**

**_Sometimes I worry if I have this problem because I see ridiculous ads on television about people losing. I thought about it. I entertained the notion of being an out of control gambler, but like I said before…I control this. I admit that I've been lazy on my progressions, but when I'm on, I'm on. I'm willing to bet on me, and most people can't do that. I know that at the end of the day, I can beat anything. So for those who place fancy medical titles on these problems, they're the losers. At the end of the day, if I lose it all, it won't be because of a problem. It'll be because I didn't follow through on my progressions._**

"Where were you last night?" Nikki asked immediately as Vanessa sneaked in the household

"I slept over at a friends house" Vanessa replied "Why? You waiting up for me now?" she asked

"You didn't come home last night. I worry. You know dad's got his enemies that want nothing more than to get back at him" Nikki replied

"Yes, I know Nikki" Vanessa sighed as she leaned in to give her brother a hug "You worry too much Nikki" she said as she let go of her embrace on her brother

"Be careful Ness" Nikki warned his sister "Dad is not in the mood to deal with the next loser you bring through those doors. Guys want things from you, and even more from our father" he told her

"That's a sickening thought. Dom and my so called guys" Vanessa joked as Nikki tried to keep a straight face

"I'm being serious" Nikki replied

"I know, I know" Vanessa told her brother "Besides, I would never be interested in a guy that works for dad or even you for that matter, no offense" she said to her brother

"No offense taken" Nikki replied "Did you see Danny?" he then asked

"So I can see Danny, but no one else? That's crappy options" Vanessa laughed as she questioned her brother

"I like Danny. I know Danny. He's not like the other losers out there doing stupid things with their lives" Nikki said as Vanessa just looked at her brother "You know what I mean" he then corrected

**Woke up and wished that I was dead With an aching in my head I lay motionless in bed**

**The night is here and the day is gone**

**And the world spins madly on**

_**[Carter's P.O.V.]**_

_**You've only got a problem, when you lose and lose it all. You're only a winner, when you take a risk. I like this feeling. I like that for once behind the many of dynamic personalities I'm surrounded with, I can finally say this…I'm a winner.**_

"You're late" Dan said as Carter ran up beside him in the tunnel

"I kind of got off to a late start" Carter said as he tucked in his jersey

"You missed school" Dan said

"Which was a late start" Carter laughed as they both took in the crowd for a moment "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen the stadium this packed" he said looking at all the people fill the stands

"Yeah, doesn't help. My dad and Cyrus are holding up signs" Dan said as he pointed out the section of the crowd that was devoted to him

"Blair and Eleanor in the crowd, at a soccer game. That's big for you. I feel tempted to call page six about this" Carter teased

"I know, right" Dan laughed

"You're going to win it all for us, right? Tell me you have that swagger going for you today?" Carter asked his friend

"Seeing my dad and sister in the stands cheering…I definitely feel like a winner right now, and that's without the game" Dan smiled as he began to stretch

"But overall, you think we'll win?" Carter asked once more

"There's a fifty percent chance. I can't predict a games outcome at this point" Dan told him as Carter nervously ran his hand through his hair

"I need you to win. I need you to win badly" Carter told his friend

"Okay, well I'm going to try. I can't guarantee anything. There's an opposing team that I do expect to try to take me out of this game" Dan reasoned

"I'm not talking about other people or teams. I need to know, do you think you can win this game. Dan I need you to win this game" Carter said showing a bit of desperation in his voice

"What the hell is going on with you?" Dan asked as he looked at Carter strangely

"Eighty thousand is what's going on with me. I bet eighty thousand on this game, and I need you to win this for me" Carter told him as Dan just looked on in complete shock.

**I thought of you and where you'd gone **

**And the world spins madly on. **

_**"The house doesn't beat the player. **__**It just gives him the oppurtunity to beat himself" Nick Dandalos **_

* * *

><p><strong>MusicLyrics Used in this Chapter:**

**Nicki Minaj- Superbass (I danced a few times when I was listening to this song as I was writing. Loves this song)**

**Shania Twain- I Feel Like a Woman (Love me some Shania. This was like my favorite bar song, if I ever had to sing at a bar, so I was living out fantasies)**

**The Weepies- The World Spins Madly on**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note- So we're boiling down to the end, slowly but surely. I think I'm getting just as eager as you are for the end because the finale will be crazy. Again, you the readers will determine if there is a season three.<strong>

**This chapter was kind of a doozy to write because certain things have to fall in place, and things have to lead up for the big payoff. So that took me a while to get that figured out. I did a lot notes and scribbling, so I'm sorry to all the trees I killed or the many deleted notes on my Iphone. I wanted to make this chapter light though, and give Carter's storyline some fuel because I think his storyline will reach it's peak by the last chapter. **

**Carter- Everything is pretty much lining up for him, but this chapter I wanted to showcase that he does have a problem and now it's going to spill into his personal relationships. I think with any addiction, the person thinks they have control, when in reality they don't, so I wanted Carter to be on this constant trip that he was in control. Dan is going to start shifting into his storyline a bit, so I think this one will be a doozy for how it all will go down.**

**Serena- I hope she got a bit of redemption from you guys. It's funny because Serena in this chapter was how I felt towards the end of high school. I was prepared for the end of high school, but then I really wasn't when it came to the final days. So Serena just got a moment of fright, and needed her bestie to bail her out. There's hope for them, they're mending. :)**

**Dan- I don't intentionally try to screw Dan up, but I like to look at his journey as a whole. Blair prior to the first season had built in issues that she's just now dealing with. Dan's problems that he's dealing with are the beginning of his issues that will lead to the middle and definitely and end (that's if there's a season three. I know I'm evil). So I just want to bring you guys on the journey, plus I want him to deal with stuff so he's never boring and DAIR doesn't become that nauseating lovey dovey couple. I want their relationship to be as real as possible. I will say that a theme used before or question will be the key theme of his future storyline (if you guys want a season three). Don't worry, he's not going to be a druggy. The drugs are merely something to help him get to his main goal, which is into college. **

**Blair- I'm happy to say that she's coming full circle now. I think Blair really needed to hear that from Serena because for so long she had been envious of Serena, so I wanted to reward her with that moment. **

**Chuck/Jenny/Eric- I like the progression of the storyline. It will definitely pick up.**


	20. Prom

**Chapter Nineteen- Prom**

Standing in the middle of the chaos that erupted onto the field, Dan could see the joy in his peers faces as he had led his team to a highly anticipated victory. Scanning the crowd, Dan searched eagerly for his uniquely blended family, feeling a bit a piece to know that they were still up in the stands celebrating his moment under the lights. Zoning in on her smile, Dan did his best to crack a smile but felt the overwhelming pain come shoot through his body that caused him to grimace. If any ounce of him was to be saved and preserved, Dan was sure that he had used it all up to get the victory that would place him in high regards. Using the crowd of people as his decoy to get away with how horrible he truly felt, Dan limped off the field in a mad search to find Carter. Hurriedly turning the corner to go down the tunnel, Dan wanted to escape the mobs of people that wanted to amp him up to something he just didn't even feel like being. Spotting Carter walking towards the locker room, Dan quickly forgot his pain before he took off running towards Carter.

"Hey!" Dan said shoving Carter towards the ground

"Not now" Carter said trying to keep his balance

"No, now. What the hell was that? What the hell was that out there?" Dan replied angrily

"It was nothing" Carter replied before Dan and Carter waited for the rest of their teammates to enter the locker room before finishing their conversation

"It wasn't nothing. You told me you bet eighty thousand on this game" Dan said "Did I just imagine that?" he questioned

"Yeah well, you followed through" Carter laughed

"This isn't funny. Since when do you start betting eighty thousand?" Dan asked with much concern in his voice "Answer me!" he demanded

"Since I could win eighty thousand….two hundred for that matter" Carter reasoned as Dan looked at him in disbelief

"Why would you bet two hundred thousand dollars?…" Dan began to question before Carter interrupted

"No, I didn't bet it. I've won that much. Tonight was…it was me trying to make a safe bet" Carter reasoned

"A safe bet?" Dan questioned in disbelief "I've got a screwed up leg and you bet on me" he said

"You can never say I don't have faith in you" Carter teased as no part of Dan wanted to join in on the laughter

"This isn't funny" Dan sneered "What were you going to do if we didn't win? What then?" he asked

"Nothing, because I don't have to pose that question. You won, we won" Carter declared "Stop worrying about it" he said

"You've got a problem. You've seriously taken this thing to the extreme" Dan said as Carter just laughed to himself by how Dan was exaggerating on his so called problem "I mean you were gambling all summer long, I thought it was just you soaking up the care free life, but you've continued on" he continued to say

"Okay, now I know you've hung around with Blair too long. This paranoia is ridiculous" Carter replied

"Who the fuck bets eighty thousand dollars on a stupid high school game?" Dan yelled

"I did!" Carter yelled "And I won. I won, I'm eighty thousand dollars richer than I was an four hours ago. Spare me the lecture, I won and that's all that should concern you" he said "I'm sorry that for three hours you had to remember that I'm your friend….that I needed your help for once" he reasoned

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dan asked

"Exactly what I said" Carter replied

"Don't put this on me. I have nothing to do with you gambling" Dan reasoned

"Okay, I gambled tonight. At least I haven't been shooting up to play these stupid soccer games" Carter said as Dan just glared at him in response "Yeah…we're both not the model citizens in this scenario" he said before he pushed past Dan to head into the locker room. Laughing to himself in disbelief, Dan just ran his hand through his hair as he did all he could to calm himself before having to greet Blair. Just as Dan prepared to walk into the locker room, Coach Matthews called out for Dan as he stood with the alumni member. Turning slowly, Dan took a deep breath before he eventually walked towards his future. As Dan walked towards Coach Matthews, Dan was completely unaware of the fact that his conversation had been heard. Eleanor stood behind the locker room as she hesitantly made her way back over towards the group.

* * *

><p><strong>****TWO DAYS LATER****<strong>

Blair, Dan, Serena, Chuck, and Nate sat along with their other peers as they listened on about the Senior Video Project that was being presented. The daunting thought of the future coming seemed to make Dan squirm as every conversation now seemed to be about the future. Most of his other classmates cried as the word was thrown around so heavily, but Dan was glad to see that not even Chuck Bass had shed a tear over the fact. Blair and her minions sat with much intrigue as they listened on, while Blair exchanged a few glances with Serena, who sat off in the corner of the room. Once the Headmaster was done informing the group of Seniors, he finally passed off the rest of the details to the director of the project that was going to over see everything. Recognizing the guy from his attempts of getting ahold to Eleanor, Blair perked up as she was under no belief that she might be used in hopes of getting through to Eleanor.

"Hello everyone. My name is T.W. Adams, I go by T.W. because that is my name" T.W. laughed as he knew his name would be the first thing under fire

"Aren't you a writer?" Blair asked

"You look like Humphrey" Kati laughed as there was a few glances from Dan to T.W.

"Who calls there son T.W., were your parents that short on names?" Peneloped teased

"Yes, I know. I got that a lot in high school, somehow the sting of your words hurt less. But yes, I'm of the rare breed that goes by T.W. but mostly because I knew I was a writer by the age of fifteen, so I took T.W. as my writing name and name as in whole out of career choice and teen rebellion" T.W. laughed

"It's actually quite scary how close you and Dan look alike" Hazel said

"It's actually quite scary that Princeton thinks your scholarship material. Really? can we let the guy speak" Blair replied

"To answer the earlier question by you, yes, I'm a writer. I've been contracted through your headmaster to take on such a prestigious project that will run in the society spread" T.W. replied

"So that leads to you to do a high school video project? Your career sounds promising" Chuck replied

"I guess you guys are a tough crowd" T.W. laughed to himself "Look, I know some of you are eager for the future and then some of you are scared to death of it. This project is a means for you to express that, express your fears without no one knowing….well I'll know because I'll be filming it" he said

"That sounded so assuring" Carter replied

"It will be, once you finally see how this project will benefit you" T.W. stated

"How long do we have?" Serena asked

"You have until Saturday, 11:58 p.m." T.W. replied

"The night of prom. That's assuring, you find out something earth shattering then you blab the news on a video" Kati laughed

"No one will be able to access the videos. I've set up quite the nifty machine that doesn't allow you to view others" T.W. said "See this as a good thing because this is a good thing, a very good thing" he said trying to excite the group of teens before the final bell rand, which caused each of them to disperse.

After dispersing from their Senior Class Meeting, Dan walked with Blair towards her locker room as she went to put away her books. Leaning up against the locker beside hers, Blair could sense that something was off between Carter and Dan. Dismissing her minions to their last minute shopping for prom, Blair quickly closed her locker to turn her attention towards Dan. A part of Dan wanted to go up to Carter to talk about the recent developments, but Dan felt a twinge of guilt as he felt like he should've seen this from a mile away. Dan couldn't help but think back to Carter's words as he threw in Dan's face the fact that Dan hadn't been there for him as much as Carter was for him. Noticing Carter leave the hallways, Dan knew that any shot he was going to have to talk to Carter before the mayhem of Prom, it had walked out the door.

"So I have exciting news" Blair said as she tried to get Dan's attention, but saw that he was still looking towards the double doors "I'm planning to runaway with the new security guard, and have at least twenty children with him" she said as Dan took a minute to catch on to what she had just told him

"What?" Dan asked in confusion "What'd you just say?" he asked

"Nothing, I said nothing" Blair laughed

"No, you have something to say. I can detect it all over your face" Dan smiled before he leaned in to give her a quick kiss

"I had lunch with Bex Simon, and it was….unbelievable" Blair smiled at her boyfriend "She told me about her new office that she's opening in New York as a sister company to W. I suspect she's only informing me of that information is because of my mother, but if you ask me, I'm perfectly fine with being…and you're not paying attention again" she said as she began to notice Dan's attention looking towards Carter "What's going on with you? I can sense that you and Carter are a bit out of sync" Blair asked him

"We're good" Dan replied

"Yeah, lying isn't your specialty. Normally Carter would be here with us saying something idiotic" Blair stated

"Okay well, Carter is…he's being Carterish. If there's anything to worry about then I'll let you know" Dan replied

"All right. I'll leave this as a guy secret that you guys have" Blair said leaving it alone "I do have to ask about the news I've been dying to know…Yale, no Yale. What's the word?" she asked as a smile went from ear to ear

"I don't think we should talk about that" Dan replied

"Why not?….you didn't get in?" Blair asked becoming increasingly concerned

"I just don't want to talk about it" Dan told her

"But you got in?" Blair asked again

"No, I just don't want to talk about it" Dan told her

"Let me get this straight, you don't want to talk about the single decision that has placed any form of future discussions in our relationship at a stand still. I'm just supposed to accept that you don't want to talk about it, and be cool about it? Excuse me if I don't understand the logic in that" Blair said

"Blair, I just can't handle anything else right now. I have a lot on my plate…reason being Carter, but I can't tell you why. Me not wanting to discuss what happened with Coach is just…I just think we can deal with that another day" Dan said

"I got my room confirmation. I got it this morning" Blair said as she pulled up the e-mail on her phone to show to Dan "I have a dorm room at Yale as we speak. I can't excited about that because I have no clue of what's going on with your college future. I just don't know about our future as a whole, so I just don't understand how you can wait and put off the inevitable" she said

"I'm not trying to. I just think with everything going on…we can afford to not discuss it for one day" Dan sighed

"Clearly" Blair said as she began to walk off but Dan had managed to get in front of her

"Wait, are you mad?" Dan asked her as she tried to walk past her

"Maybe you should figure that out, then we can discuss that in the near future because then at least we'd be discussing something about the future" Blair said before she pushed past him

* * *

><p>Finishing up her video message for the Senior Project, Serena stepped out of the booth before giving T.W. a quick smile. For a moment, Serena thought to herself on why anyone would name their child T.W. but then names in general was a foreign concept to Serena as her own family had some weird ones. Heading out towards her locker, Serena went through her notebooks before placing them inside of her locker. Closing the door to her locker, Serena was caught off guard to see Nate standing beside her locker with a grin on his face while chewing an apple. Knowing that wherever Nate was at school Chuck was sure to follow, Serena wasn't all too surprised to see Chuck walking up towards them.<p>

"So I've finalized our limo arrangements" Nate smiled "We're going with Kati and Is" he said

"Are they going together? As in date?" Chuck asked

"Yes. They're supposedly meeting up with their dates" Serena laughed

"That should be interesting. Almost makes me wish that I was going to this mundane high school tradition" Chuck replied

"Why aren't you going?" Serena asked

"Serena, this is me you're talking to. Chuck Bass doesn't do prom. Prom Queens perhaps, but not prom" Chuck smirked

"That was rich" Nate laughed

"Wait, Kati and Is are going with Blair….who's going with Dan. Nate, really?" Serena said as she figured it out

"It was too late to find a limosine service. I didn't want to take a town car because I know you wanted the whole prom experience. I thought Blair and you were doing better since Georgina is off somewhere not dropping the soap, and since the whole karaoke thing?" he asked

"Yes, but I don't exactly want to rush the process" Serena sighed

"Girls are so over dramatic. Just make up all ready, you two live to hate each other, but will kill anyone else who would harm the other…speed the process up" Chuck stated

"Speaking of karaoke experiences, what's with you misplacing your lips on my brother's girlfriend?" Serena directed her question to Chuck

"She told you?" Chuck asked a bit surprised

"Yes, she was guilt ridden, but she told me. Why are you kissing Jenny?" Serena asked "Didn't you learn from your earlier mistakes?" she asked

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chuck questioned

"It means that Jenny and you don't have a good track record. I thought you'd at least survey the rest of the females that you haven't acquainted yourself with by now" Nate told him

"First of all, I don't sleep around…like I used to you. Now I'm sorry for the Eric part, but I'm not exactly bad news for Jenny Humphrey" Chuck said

"Humphrey, you said the last name Humphrey, which on its own states the main case as to why you can't go there" Serena said "Dan would kill you. Rufus would kill you. Eric might murder you…should I continue or do you get the point?" she asked

"I've changed. I'm not that guy anymore, and I at least thought my so called friends would see that" Chuck said in disbelief

"As your friends, we think it'd be best to stay away from Jenny" Nate said

"And as Eric's sister, I'd like for you to respect the relationship, and stay away" Serena said

"That's classic coming from you. You know since you're the main reason as to why Nate's no longer a virgin" Chuck replied before he quickly walked off down the hallway

"That was interesting" Nate said as Serena nodded in agreement "So I'll pick you up from your place at five" he said

"Yeah, that's sounds good" Serena smiled weakly "Thanks again Nate. I'm actually looking forward to going with you. I'm just looking forward to one thing about this Senior year being as planned. Prom is something that allows me to have that one moment, where I can say something memorable happened in Senior year besides banning Georgina from New York" she said

"You'll get it. You'll have your Prom" Nate smiled as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Leaning over towards his bedside, Carter looked on at his phone to see that he had received a message from Nikki. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Carter could only imagine what Nikki wanted to see him about. Hearing the door knob slowly turn on the other side, Carter quickly put his phone down to lay back on his pillow before turning his attention towards the door. Opening up the door, Vanessa continued to towel dry her hair for a while as she came out to join Carter. Pretending as if he were still asleep, Carter couldn't hold back the laughter that wanted to come out. Noticing the grin on his face, Vanessa stopped her drying actions before placing the towel on her lap before she accessed how far he was going to take it. Rising to her feet, Vanessa slowly undid her robe to see that Carter was beginning to peak at her suggestive actions.<p>

"Don't stop on my account" Carter laughed as he tried to pretend like he was still half way asleep

"Oh. I thought you were asleep?" Vanessa questioned

"I am, but I just have great hearing. I hear you taking off your robe and I just want you to be comfortable" Carter laughed

"You're quite the perv" Vanessa laughed

"I knew you'd look good naked. I just want to be sure about that" Carter said before Vanessa hit him with her towel

"Don't you have to get back to work?" Vanessa asked

"I do, but I think being here with you is more important. It's bad enough I have that pesky thing called school keeping me away from you" Carter said as she leaned forward to rest her head on his bare chest while he stroked her hair "I'm sure you'd agree" he said

"What's that suppose to mean?" Vanessa asked with a bit of laughter

"It means that I know you can't breath without me. School hours drive you insane because you miss out on all of this loving" Carter teased "So it should be no surprise to you that I would ask you to prom" he said as Vanessa sat with a bit of shock face

"Prom?" Vanessa asked

"Yes. I want you to go with me" Carter smiled

"If I didn't feel older than you, I do now" Vanessa laughed "I don't even remember if I went to my own" she said

"You make it seem like your ten years older than me. You're only two years older" Carter smiled

"But I feel old. Don't mock me" Vanessa laughed

"So will you go with me or will I have to persuade you in other ways?" Carter asked

"Before you attempt to persuade me, just know that I have a step brother that is probably searching for me and a step father that is probably pissed that I didn't come home last night" Vanessa told him

"Which is why I want you to get to the chase, and put me out of my misery. I can only handle so much anticipation" Carter replied

"You've got to be the most cocky boy I've ever met" Vanessa said as she sat up to look at him

"I'm not like other boys, and what you view as cocky is…." Carter said before he rolled on top of her to pin her down "Confidence in and out of the bedroom" he said as he began to kiss her neck before her phone began to go off. Letting out a groan in frustration due to the timing, Carter reluctantly pulled away from her neck "Seriously?" he asked in disbelief

"I know, I know. I have to take this, it could be one of my classes that I have to take" Vanessa said as Carter rolled off of her before she slid over to grab her phone "Hello" she answered before she got up from the bed to take her call into the restroom

"I don't have long" Carter called out as he reached over to grab his pants to put on.

**I lost myself at your show last night**

**Looking at the sparkling eyes**

**In the middle of a fresher crowd**

**You keep living like you're a movie star**

**But tell me who you really are**

**When the lights go down**

**Baby you're a glitter doll**

**On the radioI dissolve**

**In the stereo**

**You've got me**

**You've got me coming back for more**

Leaning up against the wall, Jenny sighed in frustration as she had to endure yet another hour of Penelope's task driven dictatorship. Hating every moment that Blair had backed out of running the Prom set up committee, Jenny was hoping that within the next ten minutes everyone else would join with her in over throwing Penelope while she was a bathroom break. Walking over towards her back pack, Jenny rummaged through her things for a jacket before she accidentally stumbled across a box full of condoms. Looking on at the box, Jenny thought to herself for a moment as to why she was going to take such a big step. Jenny wanted to tell Eric the truth, but found that the truth would only cause a kink in her relationship with him. In her mind, Jenny knew that Eric was the one for her, and waiting was just a prolonging action she was trying to do in order to drive herself crazy. Quickly pushing the box back into her bag, Jenny did her best to get back to the rest of the girls.

**Pop princess hold my hand**

**Pop princess I'm a fan**

**Pop princess I need you now**

**Freak me out turn me inside out**

**Pop princess make me smile**

**Pop princess drive me wild**

**Pop princess I need you now**

**So baby turn your love up loud**

Listening in on the presentations that were being presented to her, Eleanor couldn't manage to focus on the projections that were sure to wow her. Young ad execs kissing up to her left and right, Eleanor usually found this endearing because it was the only time her ego was stroked, but in her mind she just couldn't shake her worries about Dan. Biting on the tip of her pen as she faked paying attention, Eleanor did her best to at least pay attention for the last presentation. Sitting up in her chair, Eleanor shuffled through some papers to make it seem like she was paying attention, but in the end she realized that she couldn't fake it any longer. Getting up from her seat, Eleanor immediately made her way out of the conference room as she walked towards her office with her assistance ran behind her.

"Ms. Waldorf, where are you going?" Her assistant asked

"I'm leaving early. Cancel all my meetings for the afternoon" Eleanor said as she entered her office and began to grab her purse

"Okay, for lunch?" Her assistant asked

"For the day" Eleanor replied

**You were hiding in a darkened stall**

**Waiting on your curtain call**

**Getting your piece of mind**

**But I was looking past the glossy stare**

**I knew who was really there**

**And I'd like to spend some time**

Doing the last of her last minute shopping with Dorota in tow, Blair found that retail therapy was the only solution she was having towards her Humphrey problem. In her mind, Blair wanted to believe that she could fix her frustrations with Dan, but found that she wanted to think of everything else but her boyfriend. Storming out of Marc Jacobs with a clutch and four new outfits, Dorota did all she could to keep up with Blair, who was on a full head of steam at this point. Impatiently poking away at the button on the crosswalk, Blair stood angrily as she just wanted to walk on to the next store on her list while Dorota tried to steady her breathing. Pulling out her asthma inhaler, Dorota took a few puffs while they waited for the light to turn. Once the light turned and the signal for them to cross appeared, Blair was once again off to the races as she wasted no time in crossing.

"I have to stop by Versace, then Cartel just got a new line of watches that mother is sure to love" Blair told Dorota as she began to list off every place she needed to stop by

"Ms. Blair, are you upset about something?" Dorota asked trying to gasp for air

"No, why would you ask that?" Blair asked

"Because retail therapy is what this appears to be" Dorota said as Blair turned to look at her. Trying to form a good excuse that would allow her not to even bring up Dan. Before Blair could even manage to say anything, both Blair and Dorota surprised to see the appearance of a familiar blonde.

"Yes, I do believe this is a full blown case of retail therapy" Serena said as Blair turned to look at her "I was on my way to Cartel. Care to come with?…you know, just as casual shoppers" she asked

"Uh, yeah. We can do that" Blair said "Dorota, can you pull…" she began to instruct before Serena grabbed on to Blair's hand to pull her away

"No, there won't be any instructions given out" Serena said before she looked back at a confused Dorota "Feel free to leave Dorota" she laughed as she continued to pull along with her

**Baby you're a glitter doll**

**On the radio**

**I dissolve**

**In the stereo**

**You've got me**

**You've got me coming back for more**

"I'll see you at home. Stop worrying about me Nikki" Vanessa told her brother as he listened to the message that she left him on his voicemail. Tossing his phone into the passenger side of the car, Nikki sat in a bit of frustration as the last thing he needed was to worry about was his sister. Getting out of the car, Nikki was greeted by Dominic's usual staff of security before he was escorted to where Dominic was. Noticing that his father had his own crisis going on, Nikki waited his turn. Slamming the phone down, Dominic vented for a few moments before he looked up to see that Nikki had finally made it back to the house.

"Leave us" Dominic told his men as Nikki walked towards the door to close it behind the last guy

"What's going on dad?" Nikki asked

"Rico's not letting up. He took over two of the warehouses in Williamsburg, and I got some punks trying to go north on me" Dominic said as he leaned back in his chair

"Bushwick?" Nikki asked

"Yes Nikki, what other north warehouses do we have" Dominic groaned in frustration "I need my money. I'm not fucking around with this kid anymore, I need my money along with interest. The fucker owes me a hundred thousand dollars now" he said

"He could barely get the eighty together" Nikki reasoned "Why set an unattainable amount that he won't ever get you?" he questioned

"Because I'm in the middle of a fucking war! Do you not understand that? I'm in the middle of a street war. I don't have time to tend to little school boys. He's a fucking Upper East sider that bit off more than he can chew, I want him to spit that shit up or else he chokes on it" Dominic yelled "Did you get through to your sister? Where's Ness at?" he asked

"I'm working on it" Nikki said

"What the fuck do you mean you're working on it? I'm in a fucking street war and you can't find your sister. Nik, what the fuck are you doing out there?" Dominic asked

"I'm looking for her. Ness is being rebellious right now" Nikki said

"I don't give a fuck, get your sister. I need to know Ness is safe. I got one girl in Vermont, I'm cool with that. Now I need to know that my other is safe, so please, do your father one solid and make sure Ness is safe and at home" Dominic told him

"All right. I'm on it" Nikki sighed as he immediately walked out with his cell phone pressed up against his ear "I need a favor" he said to the caller as he walked out

**Pop princess hold my hand**

**Pop princess I'm a fan**

**Pop princess I need you now**

**Freak me out turn me inside out**

**Pop princess make me smile**

**Pop princess drive me wild**

**Pop princess I need you now**

**So baby turn your love up loud**

Putting the last of boxes into the storage room, Dan let out a sigh of relief that he had finished the daunting task. Grabbing his water bottle on top of the kitchen counter, Dan finished off the rest of the water before he attempted to walk over to the trash can to throw it away. Feeling an immediate surge of pain in his leg, Dan grabbed on to the nearest sense stability as he feared he'd fall over. Leaning up against the counter, Dan felt his breathing intensify as the pain made him want to break down into tears. Feeling his pants leg, Dan dove down into his pocket to pull out the bottle of generic pain relievers. For a moment, Dan looked on at the blue pills, knowing that they would do little to help as opposed to what the other drug would do for him. Thoughts of calling up Georgina's dealer ran through his mind as some sort of instant quick fix, but Dan knew that it wasn't something he could rely on. Hearing the elevator doors, Dan quickly popped the pills into his mouth along with a swig of water before he made his way out. Hoping that it was Blair, Dan met quick disappointment once he saw that it was Eleanor.

"You're home early" Dan laughed nervously as he could tell that Eleanor had a serious look on her face

"Where's Blair?" Eleanor asked

"Probably…if I take a bet on knowing her, somewhere doing retail therapy, which would explain why Dorota is missing because she's running her into the ground over something I've done" Dan sighed

"What have you done?" Eleanor asked

"I…I was being an ass to her" Dan reluctantly told her "But, I'm going to fix it. I promise, I was just letting my frustrations out on her" he said as a silence came between them, which caused Dan to be alarmed "Are you okay?" he asked with much concerned

"I need you to grab your stuff" Eleanor said "We're going somewhere" she said

"Okay, where…I kind of have major kissing up to do to your daughter" Dan said as he skeptically walked over to grab his coat

"Just grab your stuff" Eleanor told him in the coldest of manners, which left him stunned as to what to believe. Walking on to the elevator, Eleanor peaked out to look at Dan, who was still confused as to what he should do. "I don't have all day or night in this case" she said before Dan finally walked onto the elevator to join her.

* * *

><p>Still on a bit of a high from her afternoon with Serena, Blair just couldn't believe that they had just hung out. Blair would've liked to believe that it was like old times, but she knew things weren't going back to how they used to be. Though she knew that, Blair had come to accept that she didn't want things to go back to how they used to be because they were both different people at this point in their lives. If there was any way she could get her friend back, Blair was more than willing to take however long to get the one person she needed as friend in her corner. Just as she got wrapped in finalizing prom details with Is, Blair bumped into Jenny. Surprised to see Jenny, Blair was even more caught off guard to see that Jenny was coming out of a clinic. Immediately without thinking, Blair pulled Jenny into an alley way to make sure that no one else was looking.<p>

"Okay, I get it" Jenny said breaking free of Blair's embrace

"Surely you don't. There's only two reasons why you go to a clinic, and I hate both of them" Blair replied "Why were you there? And don't even think of lying to me because I know you're an amateur enough to leave evidence in your bag" she said as Jenny groaned in frustration with how much Blair knew on the ways of lying

"I hate when you do that!" Jenny replied

"I've been around the block, and thankfully I can prevent you from something stupid" Blair said "Now what are you doing here?" she asked again

"I had a couple of questions" Jenny reluctantly told her

"About?" Blair asked

"Sex. I had questions about it. I just came by to get birth control to weigh on the side of precaution" Jenny said

"You want to weigh on the side of precaution, don't have sex" Blair replied as Jenny gave her a look

"You're having sex, with my brother" Jenny stated

"Not often" Blair fired back hoping that would make things sound better than what she thought "Okay, horrible come back, but what I do is none of your business" she said

"And what? My life is yours?" Jenny questioned

"Sex. Why are you even thinking about sex?…I knew getting you on the committee was a mistake because now you have prom thoughts" Blair said

"I'm not asking you for your permission. This is my relationship, and…" Jenny began to say before Blair quickly interrupted

"Does Eric even know that you kissed Chuck?" Blair quickly asked

"Ugh, I hate you!" Jenny said as she stomped her foot in frustration

"Another key reason as to why you're not ready to hit the sheets. Sleeping with Eric will not make Chuck go away. Sex is not the answer for any secret…it just amplifies the problem" Blair told her

"Look, I'm trying here. I'm trying to be with Eric. I don't want to be with Chuck, and that kiss meant nothing to me. Why can't I do something normal in my relationship with Eric because I just want to do something normal in my relationship? I love him. I love Eric, not Chuck" Jenny reasoned

"And I get that, but sex is a big step. Sex changes and complicate things" Blair sighed as she felt that being honest with Jenny was the only way to get through to her

"Sex is romantic. It shows that person that you love them" Jenny said

"Yeah, it does" Blair laughed to herself "For the longest, I thought my first time was going to be with Nate. In my mind I literally had it mapped out as to how everything was going to go, but things changed" she told Jenny

"Because of Serena" Jenny concluded

"Partially because of Serena, but because I realized that I wanted to have sex for all the wrong reasons. I saw sex as a means to keep Nate, not to take this live changing experience with. Sex to me was something I wanted off my list of things to do with Nate, not because of the deeper things that you have to give serious thought to" Blair said

"I get that, which is why I want my first time to be with Eric" Jenny said

"At that time, I was dealing with my issues with bulimia. My body…I hated my body, I hated just how I looked in the mirror. I realized that I was seeking some validation through sex to prove some theory in my head that I was pretty enough or sexy enough to pass" Blair said as she looked on at Jenny with much seriousness in her eyes

"And you think I'm having sex with Eric to prove something to myself?" Jenny questioned "I'm not that girl, Blair. I've come a long way from that point" she said after a few moments

"I know that, I see it in you. I just don't want you to take a step back because you feel the need to keep up with some off whack clock in your head because trust me…you have all the time in the world to have sex" Blair told her "I'm not trying to tell you what to do because believe me, if you want to have sex, you'll have sex. I just want you to be smart about this" she said as a moment of silence came between them

"Let's say that…I have this moment. A moment where I begin to question if it's right. How will I know? How will I know that it's right? I mean how did you know with Dan" Jenny asked

"Granted, my situation with Dan was different. What we did was called cheating, in which I'm still paying for" Blair told her "You'll know because in that moment you're not asking yourself if it's right….it just is" she said

"I know this may seem a bit creepy, and trust me, I'll probably need therapy after this…" Jenny said as she tried to play like she didn't want too much information, but she more than needed to know the details

"You want to know how it was….without the whole too much information deal" Blair laughed

"Yes" Jenny said "But keep in mind, this is my brother. We view him differently in that sense" she said as Blair just laughed as she thought back to her first time with Dan

"It was…it was beautiful" Blair told her as a smile slowly came to her face as she thought

"Oh, God. It was that bad" Jenny said as a look of horror came to her face

"Well your first time isn't exactly going to be the greatest sex of your life. There's going to be clumsy positioning and uncertainty in the things your doing as far as how to. If you're expecting it to blow your mind than you'll be disappointed for sure" Blair replied "When I say beautiful it was because of how I felt in that moment. It was more important for me to feel comfortable and to just feel in general than him. I felt special, I felt like he truly saw me" she said

"Will I enjoy any part of it?" Jenny asked

"Yeah, I mean after the first initial….entrance" Blair said trying to find a word that wouldn't scare her

"Entrance as in…oh, okay" Jenny said trying to figure out what Blair meant before she finally caught in "And the condom…how exactly does that work?" she asked

"Is Eric taking part in any of these educational field trips? Because if I have to give this much info then I might as well be in the room as you're about to do it" Blair replied

"Do I have to?" Jenny questioned

"I don't know, if you want to. I think you'll be too scared seeing as it'll be launched like a missile. At that point, you're just like get it away or put it somewhere else. You're not thinking about putting some rubber on it" Blair said

"And what about the whole going inside?" Jenny asked "I heard that it really hurts" she said

"It hurts at first, but after a while, once you get used to…him. It won't as much. Then after that…" Blair began to say

"Okay, that part I don't want to know" Jenny interrupted

"You asked" Blair laughed

"What about the after? Is it weird? Should something be done or said after?" Jenny asked

"Thank you. Always say thank you, they like that" Blair teased

"Blair. I'm being serious" Jenny told her

"I can't tell you how it will be afterwards. People are different afterwards. For me, we sort of fell asleep then woke up to the sounds of a locksmith trying to get in. So as you can tell, that was awkward, running around naked to find clothes. Then it wasn't like we could bask in the joy of having done it on a blow up bed in your dad's studio because we had to consider the fact that we cheated on two people we were with" Blair said

"You had sex in the studio?" Jenny asked in disbelief

"That's beside the point. I can only speak of my experience, and for me…it was a good experience. That doesn't mean that it will be the same for you" Blair said "But sex has repercussions, that go beyond birth control" she said

* * *

><p>Climbing the staircase, Eleanor quickly opened up the door to reveal the night air that came crashing against their bodies. Feeling a bit under dressed for the field trip, Dan began to rub his hands together as a form of keeping warm. Walking further out on top of the roof, Dan looked out at the New York skyline feeling as if he should be in awe of the beauty, but the suspicion as to why he was even here wouldn't allow him to. Surveying the area a bit, Dan began to realize that this was the old bakery factory just outside of Brooklyn that he always used to pass on his way into the city. Eleanor's silence made him even more concerned, but Dan feared that too much questioning would cause her to be upset since he was used to trusting her. Standing off to herself, Eleanor looked out at the city for a few moments as if she had to collect her thoughts. Turning back to look at Dan, Eleanor looked at him for a few moments as they just stood in awkward silence.<p>

"I want you to stand on this ledge" Eleanor told him as Dan drew a confused face

"Excuse me, what?" Dan asked

"Come here. Stand on this ledge" Eleanor said as she patted the bricks

"Why? I mean you're asking….are you being serious?" Dan asked

"I'm being serious" Eleanor said as Dan just looked at her

"No. I'm not standing on a faulty ledge. I could kill myself…do you want me to kill myself?" Dan asked "Why would you even ask me to do something like that?" he asked

"You'll be fine. It's all in your mind. Stand on this shaky edge. Mind over fear" Eleanor said as the puffs of air began to show the true night chill

"It's still a ledge! I don't care what method I have to use, I'm not standing on a ledge" Dan replied

"Fine. I'll do it then" Eleanor said as she began to relieve herself of her shoes before Dan rushed over to stop her

"Why are you doing this? What's the point in this?" Dan asked

"I'm getting on this ledge" Eleanor replied trying to fight off Dan's hands

"No. Stop. Stop it. Stop it!" Dan said trying his hardest to stop her

"You stop!" Eleanor said before she pushed him to the floor. Taking a moment to catch their breaths, Eleanor reached into her purse to pull out the money she had before throwing it over the ledge for Dan to see

"What are you doing?" Dan asked as he tried to choke back the tears that were coming as he didn't know what to think of Eleanor at this point

"I'm doing what you're doing. I'm standing on the damn ledge, playing with my damn life" Eleanor told him sternly

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked

"I know. I know about you shooting up. Your leg, I know that you're shooting up for the games" Eleanor told him as he just looked at her in stunned silence "I don't like wasting money. I take money seriously because it shows I value something so much to put a monetary value to it. I put monetary value in you, and you standing on the ledge….I'm wasting it" she said

"I'm sorry" Dan cried

"Don't be sorry. Own up to it. Stand on the ledge!" Eleanor yelled

"You don't understand…" Dan replied

"I asked. I've been asking. So tell me, what don't I understand?" Eleanor yelled

"I had to. It was the only way to play" Dan said trying to pull himself together

"I got a newsflash. The game of soccer was invented long before you, and it will still be here after. I don't care about soccer being played by the likes of you…I care about you" Eleanor said "So excuse me if I find that to be the dumbest reason as to shoot whatever it is in your leg" she said

"It's the only way I could get in to college!" Dan yelled as he admitted the truth to Eleanor "If I wanted Yale, then I had to play. The scouts wouldn't see me if I didn't play" he reasoned in between tears streaming down his face that he tried to conceal as he struggled to get up from the ground

"Who told you that?" Eleanor asked in disbelief

"Does it matter? I had to. I don't get the opportunities like Blair, I had to make a choice. I lost Dartmouth….I couldn't let this go" Dan reasoned as the tears welled up in his eyes

"Listen to me, you're smart. You're a capable young man that is deserving of any college…" Eleanor said before Dan interrupted

"I couldn't afford Columbia. Cornell doesn't exactly have the program I'm looking for. Brown…well that's a university I can't go to for the simple reason of Serena van der Woodsen. Yale was my only shot" Dan quickly replied "Blair can do anything she wants, because she can. She can banish her arch nemesis to Dubai. My arch nemesis's, I have to deal with" he said

"So you resorted to injecting your leg as a means to secure your future…how is that better?" Eleanor asked

"Because it was my only option" Dan replied "Look, I'm sorry if I disappointed you. I disappoint myself, but that's what I had to do" he said as he struggled to get up. Looking on at his struggles, Eleanor tried to assist but found resistance from Dan

"Let me help you" Eleanor declared as she didn't wait for his approval, and just did it anyways. Assisting him over to the nearest bucket to sit on, Eleanor stood back to look on at the damage of his leg.

"I wanted another way, but it's all I had" Dan muttered through the pain as he dug into his pocket to pull out his bottle of pills

"Really? In front of me?" Eleanor questioned him

"They're generic. Ibruprofen. After the game, I went back to this and I've just been dealing with the pain. I'm not addicted, I stopped" Dan siad

"That's what they all say" Eleanor said

"I'm not. I can assure you. I'd do random drug tests if that'll make you happy" Dan said

"I don't want random drug tests. I just want you be okay, and by the looks of how your walking on that leg, you're not" Eleanor said

"No, my leg is not okay. I've slowly but surely come to that realization. I'm trying to rest it for prom, but Blair's so mad at me that I don't think dancing on it will be an issue" Dan laughed to himself "I've been avoiding the future. I hate talking about the future" he went on to say

"Why? You should be excited about it at this point" Eleanor said

"I should, but I'm not" Dan told her "I'm terrified of it. I'm so terrified of it that I'd rather fight with my girlfriend about it. I'm so terrified of my future that I can't even be happy about the fact that I got in to Yale" he said

"What? You got in" Eleanor said trying to understand if she should be happy or not, but in the moment it didn't seem fitting "You got in to Yale" she said

"I did. I got in to Yale" Dan smiled weakly "On a soccer scholarship" he said as she looked on at him to get the point of his fears "But my leg, it's no good. So I've got Yale, I've got soccer, but no good leg" he said as tears welled up in his eyes

"We'll make this work" Eleanor assured him

"You can't…" Dan began to say

"We'll make this work" Eleanor replied

* * *

><p><strong>****PROM NIGHT****<strong>

_**[The invention of the teenager was a mistake. Once you identify a period of life in which people get to stay out late but don't have to pay taxes - naturally, no one wants to live any other way. ~Judith Martin]**_

Putting on the last earring, Serena gave herself one last look over before she twirled around in her dress. Feeling like a little girl, Serena couldn't help but smile as it all seemed so real. She had finally reached her prom night. The night she swore that she would never forget. The year had been tumultuous with all she had to endure from heartache to scandal, but Serena was glad that she found some peace at this point in her Senior year. Maybe tonight was the beginning of the end? She thought to herself or maybe it was finally the perfect ending to a story she had to move on from.

**You don't have to move, you don't have to speak**

**lips for 're staring me down, a glance makes me weakeyes for striking**

**Now I'm twisting up when I'm twisted with you**

**brush so lightlyand time trickles down, and I'm breathing for twosqueeze so tightly.**

**_[Dance till the stars come down from the rafters_**

**_Dance, Dance, Dance till you drop.~W.H. Auden]_**

Reaching over towards his end table, Carter's father opened up his prized wooden box while Carter squirmed with unease. Carter had seen enough of the creepy preteen movies to know that this moment could go either way, but he was certain that he didn't want to stick around for the conclusion on this one. With one eye opened and the other closed, Carter's father pulled out his desired gift for his son on prom night. Turning to look at his son, Carter's father sighed as Carter had managed to ruin the moment he wanted to share with his son. Feeling nothing in the palm of his hands, Carter slowly opened his eyes to see that what his father had intended to give him was a certified Cuban cigar. Breathing a sigh of relief, Carter quickly grabbed the cigar without thinking and snipped the end off before lighting.

**I'll be fine, you'll be moment seems so long**

**Don't waste now, precious time**

**we'll dance inside the song**

_**[We're fools whether we dance or not, so we might as well dance. ~Japanese Proverb]**_

Tightening his tie as he looked at himself in the mirror, Nate let out a sigh as he was glad to finally be done. Turning back to reach for his corsage, Nate grabbed the items that he would need for the night as he did a mental check. Grabbing his keys, tickets, and cell phone; Nate was soon caught off guard to see Chuck walk through the doors dressed in a suit. Dropping the various items he had in his hands, Nate looked on with a bit of a laugh as he couldn't believe that Chuck had taken the ultimate leap on going to prom.

"Don't look shocked Nathaniel. I told you I only go for the Prom Queens" Chuck said

**What makes the one to shake you down?**

**Each touch belongs to each new sound**

**Say now you want to shake me too**

**Move down to me, slip into you**

_**[Dancing is wonderful training for girls, it's the first way you learn to guess what a man is going to do before he does it. ~Christopher Morley,** **Kitty Foyle]**_

With her arm linked in his, Eric and Jenny proudly made their way into see the beautiful setting of a Night in Paris, the theme of the Senior Prom. Getting an occasional look or two as they passed, Jenny was giddy to know that they were the only Sophmores at the prom, and that in itself was legendary for her standards. Though they had signed onto the Prom Committee to help serve and get things organizes, Jenny still saw this as her golden opportunity. Tonight was going to be special for the young girl, Jenny was sure that tonight would be the beginning of the good things to come in all phases of her life. Just as Jenny could truly bask in the glory of attending Prom, Jenny was quickly greeted by a frantic Nelly Yuki.

"Jenny, thank God. We have a major problem!" Nelly Yuki said as she turned into a nervous wreck

"Okay, okay. What's the problem?" Jenny asked

"The bathrooms. The doors keep shutting and not opening. I know it's stupid, but you're the only…." Nelly Yuki began to say as Eric just laughed to himself

"The only one who can pick a lock" Eric concluded "Yes, that's one of your many Brooklyn talents" he laughed

"Are you okay with this?…I'll only be twenty minutes tops" Jenny said

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm sure I can pour enough fruit punch to keep me occupied" Eric smiled

"Okay, I'll be right back" Jenny said before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips

**She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skintouch sight tastes like firehands do now what eyes no longer defendhands to fuel desire**

_**[Telling a teenager the facts of life is like giving a fish a bath. ~Arnold H. Glasow]**_

It began to feel all like a movie to him like they had joked, Dan sitting nervously in the living room with the corsage in hand as he waited for Blair. Talking here and there with Cyrus and Rufus about sports, Dan just couldn't take the anticipation of seeing Blair. Though he had grown more eager since the last they spoke they had gotten into a disagreement, but Dan just ached to see the one girl that made his heart do backflips all around the place. Seeing Dorota come down the staircase with tears in eyes, Dan could only take that as an indication that Blair was soon to follow. Smiling like the proud mother that she was, Eleanor came down the staircase to take her place on the final step before looking up towards the top. Getting up from his seat, Dan was anxious to see what the fuss was all about. For the life of Dan, all he could hear was the classic Sixpence None the Richer "Kiss Me" track play in his mind as he steadied his breathing. Slowly making her way down the staircase, Dan began to see exactly what the fuss was about. Exchanging glances amongst each other as parents, Eleanor and Rufus were just happy that they could be a part of the moment.

"Wow" Dan said as Blair stood before him

"Do you have my corsage?" Blair smiled as that was the exact reaction to get out of Dan

"Uh…yeah. I have it somewhere around here" Dan said as he began to look around for it

"It's right…here" Rufus laughed as he pointed down to Dan's hand where the corsage had been the whole time

"Sorry. I'm a bundle of nerves" Dan laughed as he took Blair's hand to place the corsage on

"It's okay" Blair laughed to herself

"You look beautiful, you know that right?" Dan said in an almost whisper to her as only they could hear

"You've said that all ready, but a girl never gets tired of hearing it" Blair replied

"Okay, Okay. Let's get some pictures of you two" Cyrus said as all the adults lined up in a row to fire off pictures with their cameras.

"You guys look so gorgeous together" Eleanor beamed excitedly as everyone busied themselves with their picture taking of the couple.

"Doesn't she" Dorota cried happily

"Oh, God" Blair sighed as Dorota and her mother were making her blush by the minute with their constant compliments.

"I'm pregnant!" Dorota declared as she took another picture

"What!" Dan, Blair, Eleanor, Cyrus, and Rufus said in complete shock as they turned their attention towards Dorota, not realizing that they each had capture the shock face of Dan and Blair in that moment.

**I'll be fine, you'll be finethis moment seems so long**

**Don't waste now, precious time**

**we'll dance inside the song**

* * *

><p>Once they had adjusted to the overall theme of A Night in Paris, the gang had quickly come to realize that Prom was in full effect. Coupled off in their pairings, each had took to the dance floor to enjoy a dance with their significant other. For the most part, Dan and Carter had managed to fake like they were okay with the occasional word exchanges, but Vanessa and Blair were wise enough to know that it didn't pass for their usual interaction with each other. Noticing that Carter had stepped out on the balcony for air, Blair hinted at Dan to go and talk with Carter while he was alone. With much uncertainty, Dan decided to do what was right for his friendship and go after him. Immediately noticing Carter's sigh of frustration, Dan couldn't helps but wonder if something else was plaguing his friend as he joined him on the balcony.<p>

"That was my response to this whole prom thing. Glad to say that it kind of doesn't suck like I thought" Dan said making his presence known to Carter

"Prom isn't my cup of tea, but it'll suffice as a good date" Carter laughed to himself as they both looked out at the New York Skyline

"With Ness?...how exactly did that come about by the way?" Dan asked

"Oh, I...I never meant to go behind your back on that. Ness and I just started hanging out because..." Carter said

"Because I was spending all of my time with Blair. I know, I'm not upset about the two of you. Ness is a good judge of character, so if she likes you, then she likes you" Dan smiled

"Thanks" Carter replied a little taken aback at the fact that Dan was so cool with him and Vanessa. Standing in awkward silence for a moment, Dan and Carter contemplated on what they should say next to each other "I'm sorry. I mean it, I should've never pit you in that position" he said

"No, I'm sorry for not being there. I saw the signs, I should've played closer attention to you" Dan told him as Carter couldn't help but feel uneasy by the statement "You've always been there with my problems, and I should have been there for you" he said

"This isn't your responsibility. What I said the other night was just frustration because you made it seem like I had a problem" Carter said

"And you don't...have a gambling problem?" Dan asked

"No. I just got caught up in trying to make extra money for Victrola with the opening coming next week" Carter replied

"Because if you do then...I'll do whatever it is to help you"Dan told him

"While I enjoy this Vagina monologue bit, I have to decline that offer. I paid my debt and I'm officially over gambling. In the words of BB King, the thrill is gone" Carter smiled

"That's good, that's very good actually" Dan laughed as they shook hands "You're my best friend. You're amongst the few people I trust, and I hope to keep it that way" he told Carter as Carter did all he could to keep a straight face

"You're making me blush" Carter laughed nervously before he glanced over to see a beaming Chutney waving back at him.

"I think you could be the death of her" Dan laughed as Carter contorted his face up at the thought of having anything to do with Chutney

* * *

><p>With a bobby pin, Jenny was able to get the lock working to at least manageable standards, but knew that maintenance would probably have to do redo this whole lock all together. Waiting for maintenance had seemed to be a task that she wasn't eager to do, Jenny did her best to just take it upon herself to at least make things suitable for the night. Breathing a sigh of hope, Jenny was more than thrilled that she was able to get out earlier than anticipated. Just as Jenny got up from the floor of the bathroom, she walked over to straighten her dress out a bit and do a little maintenance over herself before she was quickly joined in the bathroom. Surpassing those that were eagerly waiting outside, Chuck breathed a sigh of relief to know that he had escaped the thralls of prom for one second, only to realize that he was now in the same space with Jenny.<p>

"Jenny, what the…" Chuck began to say as the last person he thought to see in the boys' restroom was her

"Chuck, no!" Jenny said as she rushed towards the closing door only to realize that it had closed on them.

"What?" Chuck asked in confusion as Jenny tried to pull the door open but found no luck in doing so "Why isn't the door opening?" he asked again.

"Because I apparently suck at picking and fixing locks" Jenny groaned

"Since when do you pick locks?" Chuck questioned

"Since I…I just know. Call it a Brooklyn thing" Jenny sighed

"C'mon. We have to get out of here" Chuck said as he gave it a try at tugging on the door only to reach the same fate

"Gee, why didn't I think about that" Jenny replied sarcastically "We're in a bathroom. Trapped in a bathroom. At. Prom" Chuck sighed as he began to accept defeat once and for all.

"So glad you're here for moral support" Jenny replied as Chuck walked over towards the corner of the room to try to think. Pacing the floor back and forth, Chuck couldn't happen but notice a box of condoms that was in Jenny's bag. Looking at Jenny for a bit, Chuck leaned down to pick up the box to look at in confusion.

"Now I know why you have to go" Chuck said as he held the box up as Jenny turned around to look at what Chuck was holding in his hand.

* * *

><p>Getting a full share of gossip from her trusty minions, Blair was never shocked at what people thought they could get away with under the dim lights of a dance floor. Kati and Is were doing their usual flirtation with other girls boyfriends that would eventually end up in a lesbian hook up amongst themselves, which allowed Blair enough time to flee the scene. Looking out towards the balcony, Blair quickly noticed that Dan and Carter had disappeared off to uncharted territories. Spotting Nate and Serena dancing together on the dance floor, Blair couldn't help but smile as even she could appreciate how good they looked together. Maybe it had been the fact that time was running against? She thought to herself on how she could view the two so good together after she used to hate the idea of them even hooking up. Just as she prepared to leave, Blair was caught off guard to see a camera in her face as T.W. had managed to pull prom duty as well.<p>

"Aren't you a bit old to be working prom?" Blair asked as she walked over towards the punch bowl with T.W. following close behind

"You'd think, but they want me to capture the stolen moments. Thus far, I have two girls kissing…each other. Guys talking about where they plan to get laid, near and present future. Teachers trying to buy weed. So I've got a mixture of moments that don't leave me satisfied" T.W. replied

"Never said we were a squeaky clean school. You'd be surprised what the so called trust fund kids hide in their Louboutin closets" Blair laughed as she took a sip of the punch only to realize it had been spiked "For starters, someone spiked the punch" she said

"Do you consider yourself squeaky clean?" T.W. asked

"I consider myself my mother's daughter" Blair replied

"Aw, yes. Eleanor Waldorf. Do you think she's any closer to granting me that interview I so graciously asked for?" T.W. asked

"Are you even supposed to be asking me that?" Blair questioned

"No, but I feel you stray from conventional. You seem like a girl that can take care of things all on her own without the trappings of guidelines" T.W. said

"And what exactly is that suppose to imply?" Blair asked as she felt a weird vibe between them

"Let's just say we've met before or at least I know of you" T.W. told her

"Okay. Gossip Girl. Page six…care to elaborate on that creepy fact?" Blair asked

"Hey, there you are" Dan said as he leaned in to give Blair a quick kiss on the cheek "They're about to announce Prom Queen and King, since we know the outcome of that, do you want to head out?" he asked as Blair continued to look on at T.W. to try to figure him out

"Daniel, right?" T.W. asked

"Yeah. You're the guy doing the video project" Dan said "And the reporter requesting an interview with Eleanor" he smiled as he jogged his memory a bit more

"You are the brains of the operation" T.W. smiled "Is there anyway you could confirm for me?" he asked

"I don't handle her appointments. I run the house. You have to take that up with her office assistant" Dan said "I'm off duty by the way. Out with the girlfriend" he laughed

"Yeah, I suppose so. Anyways, I have to get back to close up the video machine for the deadline. I hope you two submitted a piece of history?" T.W. asked

"Brief and short" Dan replied

"That's what I like to hear. Blair, what about you?" T.W. asked

"Brief and short" Blair said

"Well I'll see you guys around" T.W. smiled before he walked off

"He's quite the interesting character" Dan sighed

"You could say that. He told me that he's seen me before….a year ago" Blair said a bit confused still

"What does that mean?" Dan asked

"I don't know" Blair replied "I guess he's just moved up from paparazzi status" she said

"Guess so. C'mon, let's get out of here" Dan said as he grabbed on to her hand to lead her out.

* * *

><p>Desperately hoping that someone would boldly show some kind of chivalry, Jenny hoped upon hope that the someone would kick the door down to rescue her. Watching Jenny struggle, Chuck couldn't help but feel like she was wasting her time in wishing for something that was never going to happen. While there was once a crowd of people on the outside, Chuck was sure that they had the clue to go elsewhere for their bladder problems. Resting his head up against the cold tile on the wall, Chuck knew his luck at Prom would only end up in disaster. Turning back to look at Chuck, Jenny had hoped that Chuck would come up with a solution but found him accepting the fate. Reluctantly taking a seat on the other side of the room, Jenny wanted to make a conservative effort to put distance between Chuck as she knew being trapped with him would only spell problems once the door was opened.<p>

"I don't bite. That's if you don't want me to" Chuck told her

"I'm aware…of the first statement. Us being trapped is bad" Jenny said

"Tell me about it, I never thought I'd have to endure a toilet longer than need be" Chuck said

"Why did you even come in here? I mean you clearly didn't have to use the restroom, why come here?" Jenny asked

"If you're implying that I wanted this to happen, then sadly you're mistaken. I was trying to escape" Chuck told her

"From prom? You came to prom, so how exactly are you escaping it, when it's surrounding you?" Jenny questioned

"I was trying to prove a point, and in the end…my point got lost" Chuck said as he let out a little laugh

"And the point would be?" Jenny asked

"That I could be the normal guy. That I could give a rat's ass about corsages, have the sweaty palms when I look at a girl or actually care enough to consider the possibility that I may have to wait a substantial amount of time before having sex with a girl" Chuck said

"But you don't. You're Chuck Bass" Jenny laughed

"I know, right?" Chuck said "That line used to work. Now it just sounds arrogant and pathetic" he sighed

"It had a lot of confidence in it. I mean it sounds like your sure of who you are" Jenny said "Some of us can't say that much" she said as Chuck took a moment to smile at her

"How do you do that? You manage to paint me into some guy that I never could be, but at the same time I always wanted to be" Chuck asked

"Because…behind all the playboyesque ways and the James Dean stare. You're a good guy, who's a little rough around the edges" Jenny said as a moment of silence came between them "Chuck Bass may not enjoy the normal teenage activities or funerals, but Chuck Bass is a good guy" she said

"Did you…did you tell Eric about the kiss?" Chuck asked

"No, and I feel guilty about it" Jenny sighed

"Enough to sleep with him?" Chuck asked

"No. I want to because I want to" Jenny replied

"Even though you've all ready had your first time" Chuck hesitantly told her "I don't mean to bring that up, but I just don't think sex will be so easy for you" he said

"You mean because I might have the flashbacks of Joel?" Jenny asked

"Yes" Chuck said "Look, I'm all for the sexual gratification, but I want you to do it because you're ready" he said

"I'm ready or at least I hope I will be" Jenny sighed "I've thought about Joel. I thought about how even though I could make tonight the most romantic evening of my life, it will still never be my first. My first sexual experience was some sick creep, who raped me" she said

"Sex is different. Each time you have sex, it will always be different. It may never replace your first time, but when you come across the right guy…it'll feel like the first time" Chuck told her as they could hear an eruption of cheers as they heard people chant Penelope's name.

"Oh, God" Jenny sighed "Now we'll never hear the end of it" she laughed

"Penelope just might wear the tiara to school, and to graduation even" Chuck said becoming repulsed by the thought

"Could you imagine?" Jenny laughed as she asked him

"I actually could" Chuck replied as they could the results for Prom King

"Nate. That's not a shocker" Jenny laughed

"He's probably trying to avoid going up on stage as we speak" Chuck replied before they could hear the traditional first dance that was to be shared between Prom King and Queen. Enjoying the moment of hearing Prom through the walls, Jenny couldn't help but smile at even the idea of being there. Rising to his feet, Chuck walked over towards Jenny to offer his hand towards her

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked "Did you hear someone?" she asked as she turned to look at the bathroom door

"No. I just thought you might want this dance. I figure since most our prom is being spent in a bathroom, you might as well dance" Chuck said as Jenny looked at him skeptically "C'mon, dance with me" he said before she put her hand in his as he helped her up off the floor.

"Not bad Bass" Jenny said trying to cut the tension between them as they swayed to the music

"I've been to enough social events to get the jest of this thing called dancing" Chuck laughed to himself as Jenny laughed to herself for a bit about the statement "I did by the way. I did do a funeral, funerals to be honest" he told her

"But not…" Jenny began to say

"Yes, I did. I did, I just never made it past the sidewalk. In attempt to keep the peace with the men in your family, I was told it'd be best not to. But I just wanted you to know that I did. I was there" Chuck said in an almost whisper as they were mere inches away from each other.

"Why did you let me think that you didn't?" Jenny asked

"Because….I'm Chuck Bass" Chuck replied lacking his usual confidence that he had behind the catch phrase that he had coined.

* * *

><p><strong>I walked across an empty land<strong>

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

Getting her ear full of Penelope's bragging, Serena knew it'd be better to endure the brunt of it tonight rather than on the final week. With each statement that Penelope made, Serena couldn't help but role her eyes at how ridiculous it sounded. Looking back over towards the table, Serena began to wonder where Nate had gone off to as he had played the disappearing game throughout the night. On occasions of him answering the phone in front of her, Serena could hear that it wasn't a pleasant conversation that he was having. To Serena, the conversation sounded as if were like a lovers quarrel of some sort. Heading back towards the table after hearing all that she needed to hear about Penelope's rise to the crown, Serena looked on at the table to see that Nate had left behind his phone. Finding that strange, Serena had picked up the phone before she began to scan the crowd to see if he was around. Just as she was about to tuck it away in her purse so he wouldn't lose it, Serena noticed that an incoming call was coming in that read Asher on the caller identification.

**I came across a fallen tree**

**I felt the branches of it looking at me**

**Is this the place we used to love?**

**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

Looking on at his phone vibrating, Carter saw that it was Nikki calling, which left him in no mood to deal with him especially since he was with Vanessa at a hotel room. Undoing his tie as he tossed his keys onto the nightstand, Carter let out a sigh as he just wanted to relax for the rest of the evening. Walking over towards the bar to grab a drink, Carter felt as if he was morphing in slowly to Chuck Bass without even realizing it since his choice drink now was a vodka over the rocks. Looking out at his scenery from his hotel room, Carter could only hope that someday he'd be able to obtain the wealth he wanted to. He wanted it all. Nothing short of, and nothing less. Turning on the television, Carter felt an instant surge go through his veins as all the sports talk had made him eager to place bets on what the analysts were guaranteeing as sure fire winners.

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me inI'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

Swirling that last bit of whiskey around in his drink after hours, Bart found comfort in knowing that know one knew of his weak moments. Bart hadn't been one to cry, but the pain that he felt in his heart had been enough to fill a bucket of tears within moments. Taking another sip from his glass, Bart looked out at the city from the darkness of his office. Finishing off the rest of what was in his glass, Bart reached over to grab the bottle as he poured another round. Hearing a knock come to his door, Bart turned around to see that it was Eleanor standing in the doorway.

"What brings you by so late Eleanor?" Bart asked as he put his glass down on the table

"Are you drinking?" Eleanor asked as she walked closer towards his desk

"Time of thought, brings time of regret" Bart replied "But surely you haven't come to be a prude" he said

"I could care less what you choose to do with your after hours" Eleanor replied

"Then by all means, take a seat. I can't say that I'm in my best business mind, but I'll process for you" Bart sighed

"This is about Dan. You want to help, I know a way for you to do just that" Eleanor told him as Bart looked at her with a bit of intrigue in his eyes.

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**Somewhere only we know?**

"Prom. It's over" Jenny said as she slowly broke away from Chuck's embrace

"Yeah, I guess it is" Chuck said as he did all he could to act like he didn't want the moment to continue "So do you…are you going to tonight?" he asked

"Chuck, that's a bit weird to ask, don't you think?" Jenny asked

"Your right. I don't know why I even asked that" Chuck laughed nervously as they could hear the door begin to jingle. Feeling as if time was going against him.

"Eric will probably be pissed" Jenny said

"I know why asked you….I don't think you should sleep with Eric. I don't want you to" Chuck said as he was riding the wave of emotion he was feeling

"That's not your decision" Jenny replied as she could see the door knob begin to turn

"It is when I love you" Chuck declared leaving Jenny shocked just as the door quickly opened

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

Wrapping her body in the hotel sheets, Blair rose from the bed to see that Dan was sitting on the floor. Looking out at the New York skyline as he had done for the past few days. Joining him on the floor, Blair sat across from him as she leaned up against the column. For a moment, Blair did all she could to figure out what was going on in his head, but found that she couldn't decipher.

"I have to tell you something. Something that's going to effect our future" Dan told her

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go**

**So why don't we go**

Unable to get a hold of Dan, Nikki was reluctant to leave a message but felt that was his only option at this point. Hearing the final beep before hearing his message greeting, Nikki sighed in frustration as he hated talking to a machine as opposed to the actual person.

"Hey, Dan. It's me Nikki. I wanted to talk to you about finals. I know you got a few stresses coming your way, so I thought I could have Carter help you out. Carter is my inside connect over in St. Jude's, very handy with computers, if you know what I mean. So call me back, I want to help you out. I want Carter to find new hobbies" Nikki said before he ended the phone call

"Does Dominic know?" One of Nikki's men asked

"Not yet. I want to take care of this on my own, but not yet" Nikki said before he crouched down towards the fire that was lit in the fire place. Reaching into his pocket, Nikki pulled out a cigarette before he held it close to the fire so that it could be lit. "Carter's crossed the line" he said with a somber look on his face "What a finale it will be" he said as he shook his head as he took a puff from his cigarette.

* * *

><p><strong>MusicLyrics Used in this Chapter**

**The Click Five- Pop Princess**

**The All American Rejects- Dance Inside**

**Keane- Somewhere Only We Know**


	21. The Goodbye Gossip Girl

**Author's Note: Well this is the finale. I hope you like, and please forgive the mistakes. I think I left the time line a bit wonky, but I hope it makes sense...I just wanted to post this chapter before I forgot.**

**Chapter Twenty- The Goodbye Gossip Girl**

**Here's the day you hoped would never come**

**Don't feed me violence, just run with meThrough rows of speeding cars**

**The paper cuts, the cheating lovers**

**The coffee's never strong enough**

**I know you think it's more than just bad luck**

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

Daddy's overly excited. I swear I'm beginning to think that he's the one going off to college in these upcoming weeks. Roman is trying to keep him tame and manageable, but I guess I like seeing them be so excited for me. Dorota has managed to print out ever map possible of the dorms, even blueprints, which makes me ecstatic because a girl could always have knowledge of the smallest things. I'm a bit concerned with asking Dorota for too much because she's carrying with child now. Still not sure how that happened, but she's explained that it's another worker from another building. Is it sad that I was a bit weirded out by that fact, it sounds like a indirect way of incest. Building incest. Anyways, I'm sure Dorota's oncoming pregnancy will be something for us to obsess over. I've always wanted a sibling, and in some odd.

Dan and I have basically become like some odd married couple that leaves certain aspects untouched, in fear of ruffling a few feathers. We're not some dysfunctional relationship. I just think that…no, I know that I'm afraid to accept the reality. Dan's doing all he can to make things great between us, and I love him for it…but I just fear my need to see the reality in things will kick in.

**There, there, babyIt's just text book stuff**

**It's in the ABC of growing up**

**Now, now, darlin'Oh don't lose your head'**

**Cause none of us were angels**

**And you know I love you, yeah**

**[Dan's P.O.V.]**

Normal. I'm trying to keep things at a normal pace. Losing in the playoff, I have to admit that I was glad because some bit of normal could be regained. Coach Matthews seemed a bit more disappointed than I, but then again he feels as if I will take the scholarship. I haven't given a clear cut answer, but then I'm not even sure of what to do. I feel like I'm coming up on this crossroads in my life, and I'm pressed to make the right decision. I have no Dartmouth. I barely have Yale, and I'm in love with a girl that can seize the world at any given time. I'm so upset with myself, and then so angry with the world for being in this situation. I've done everything right, led a good life, and I just feel everything is against me. Can't waste time feeling sorry for myself because clearly I'm supposed to be happy as graduation is but a day away. I'm graduating. Yay! Let's get excited and drunk. Carter's hosting grad night on the reopening of Victrola. I'm going to push away the sadness, and just enjoy the last couple of days I have with Blair. I hope that maybe if I stop thinking for the next couple of days, I will be able to board the plane with Blair.

**Sleeping pills, no sleeping dogs lie never**

**Far enough away**

**Glistening in the cold sweat of guilt**

**I've watched you slowly winding down for years**

**You can't keep on like this**

**Now is as bad of time as any**

**[Chuck's P.O.V.]**

Why do people get all misty eyed over freakin graduation? It's becoming annoying. I admit that I'm a bit on edge these past couple of days, but then I don't exactly make a habit of telling people that I love them, and not hearing it back. I don't know what the hell I was thinking, telling Jenny that I loved her. I mean I meant it, in that moment I meant it. I just…I just hate that I look like the idiot declaring love to a girl, who's still leaving with another guy. Eric is good for her, I can agree with that, but I know I can be good for her as well. It's a foreign concept for me to feel love and know that it's love, but I'm feeling something that I know exists.

Darren tells me that the great Bart Bass has put in a full effort to make good with Dan. I should be upset, but I really don't care. I'm beyond wanting Bart's approval. I could care less. In fact, I feel for Dan because I know that he will never live up to the standards that Bart has in place. Not sure what exactly he hopes to gain by buying Dan, but it's all pathetic.

On the side of good news, Darren has mentioned that my mother will be stationary in the London countryside for a month. Hearing that, I instinctively went to finding plane tickets, which is weird because I don't even know why I would try to reach out to my mother. The thought of my mother being half way across the world, just stowed away in this cottage, I couldn't help feel like this was my opportunity to get my answers to the questions I have for her. So after the opening of Victrola, in the morning, I plan to fly out to London. Maybe by me taking this step, I could gain something, gain a clue as the guy I could've been if I had escaped the wrath of Bart Bass.

**There, there, baby**

**It's just text book stuff**

**It's in the ABC of growing up**

**Now, now, darlin'Oh don't kill yourself'**

**Cause none of us were angels**

**And you know I love you, yeah**

**[Serena's P.O.V.]**

My mother is taking this whole graduation to the extreme. She's talking magazine spreads that covers each of accolades. My mother swears that getting into college is the greatest thing known to man. Then again, I'm sure that no one seriously thought that I would graduate. Hell, I was surprised that Chuck got the go ahead to graduate because he barely even attended class. I've tried to avoid looking at myself with the whole cap and gown on because it will just make me all emotional, and I don't want to be a blotchy mess. No, I will only wear the require cap and gown for tomorrow. Tonight, I want to have a quick dinner with my brother. Then I will have a quick cosmopolitan with Blair. We're taking it slow, but I like us learning how to be friends again. Sometimes I have to forget that I know her so well because I like the fact that we've become new people. I guess friendships can always use a refresh button.

**It's okay by meIt's okay by me**

**It's okay by me**

**It was a long time ago**

**[Jenny's P.O.V.]**

Damn Chuck Bass. Why the hell did he go and tell me he loved me? I mean of all things he could've told me. I would've preferred he said some jackass comment that would've gotten him slapped, but now he says nice things to me. I love Eric, but I feel like I'm constantly trying to prove that single fact. It shouldn't be this hard. I shouldn't falter so much when it comes to Eric. He doesn't deserve that. If I want this relationship, then I have to go all in on him. I have to stop with these distractions in order for this love to work.

**It's okay by me**

**It's okay by me**

**It's okay by me**

**It was a long time ago**

**[Nate's P.O.V.]**

Damien can't seem to catch the hint. I got caught up in how things had to be with Georgina in town. He likes to dabble in the black market world too much, but I have to admit it has it's appeal. I would never tell the others of this appeal because I'm not even sure I like the person I am with this so called appeal. Along the way, I met this guy, and I can't seem to shake him. Asher. That's the guys name. I wish that never got tangled up in this world. Going off to Dartmouth, and the Captain will not like my entanglement with these type of people.

Really looking forward to Chuck's reopening of Victrola. At least I can look forward to an open bar to ease the tension that is the real world. Here's to graduating.

**There, there, babyIt's just text book stuff**

**It's in the ABC of growing up**

**Now, now, darlin'**

**Oh don't lose your head'**

**Cause none of us were angels**

**And you know I love you, yeah**

**[Carter's P.O.V.]**

I've had more sex in these past couple of days than I've had within the four years of high school. The sex is amazing to. I think it has to do with the fact that she's in college. College girls know what they want, and aren't shy to tell you. I don't know, I like life now. Vanessa is cool people's and I love hanging out with her. Sometimes I swear I can look at her without having to do anything else. Maybe this is the beginning phase of love because I know I don't want to go back to life without her.

I've been avoiding Nikki. Though I've heard rumblings that I should get in contact with him. I'll try to avoid that as much as possible because Ness doesn't exactly know that I have ties to her father and brother. Not exactly a shining endorsement that I want to have tagged along with me. Gave the money over to one of Nikki's drop men, so I'm hoping that's it for our work together.

I'm on to a new game now. Managed to clear some time to go out to Vegas for a weekend. Told Ness that I was taking her away for a night or two before I'd have to buckle down for college. The parents want me to play the charade of going to college, but I think it's pointless when all my cash is coming in now.

**There, there, baby**

**It's just text book stuff**

**It's in the ABC of growing up**

**Now, now, darlin'**

**Oh, don't kill yourself'**

**Cause none of us were angels**

**And you know I love you, yeah**

* * *

><p>Leaning up against the doorway, Dan looked on at the brunette as she slowly began to unpack her bags. Hearing her come in, Dan wasn't sure of if he should let her unpack first from her weekend trip to New Haven or if he should just give her a moment. Caught up in the mind games inside his head, Dan couldn't find it within himself to just let her be anywhere without him being near. For the most part, Dan wanted to just get a glimpse of her, but as he stood in the door way he found that he couldn't resist being near her. Putting her final piece of clothing away in her drawer, Blair felt a moment of pride as she saw that she was fully capable of doing things on her own without the help of Dorota. Turning around to see Dan, Blair was caught off guard to see him there.<p>

"Hey" Dan greeted her

"How long have you been standing there?" Blair asked

"Long enough to see you be so domesticated. Have to say, that was quite the turn on" Dan smiled as he made his way inside her bedroom to take a seat on her bed. "How was Yale?" he asked

"Are you sure that we can talk about that?" Blair asked as she sat beside him

"Yes, I'm sure we can talk about it. I'm still your boyfriend, and I believe that I can manage doing that" Dan said as he rubbed her back

"My boyfriend that told me he wasn't going to Yale with me" Blair said

"Blair, you know why" Dan sighed

"I know why, but I don't understand why you won't at least try" Blair replied

"Try? I've been trying…trying got me to inject my leg to play soccer" Dan reasoned

"In which you should've told me because let's face it, anything Georgina touches will end up with some sort of doom attached to this. She probably knew this too, I bet she plotted this out and I didn't plan for this" Blair quickly replied

"Georgina has nothing to do with this" Dan said as Blair shot him a look that said otherwise "Okay, she may have had something to do with it, but not as some spiteful ordeal like you make it seem" he said

"Spiteful is what Georgina does. Dan, she killed her own sister to be popular, there's no defending that" Blair said

"I'm not trying to…" Dan exclaimed

"Then you should of told me. I asked you, and you said no. So that has lead me to the conclusion that if you would've stayed away from that psychotic bitch then you'd be coming with me…" Blair said as Dan quickly pulled her into a kiss. Pressing his lips against hers, Blair wanted so much to push him away but found that she was melting into his charm

"Better now" Dan whispered to her as he broke the kiss

"Why? Why'd you do that?" Blair asked as she tried to figure out the perfect reasoning

"It was the only way to make you be quiet. I've kind of figured you out. I know how to quiet you, then I know how…" Dan told her

"I get the point" Blair said as she pulled his hands away from her neck so that she could get up from the bed "You can't just kiss me, and expect me to forget this dark cloud over our relationship" she said

"And I don't expect you to" Dan sighed

"Then how do we fix this? What's our plan?" Blair asked as tears welled up in her eyes as Dan slowly approached her "What's our plan?" she asked once again

"I have a plan" Dan said as he wiped the tears from her eyes "I plan to take you to the diner, so we can have a huge stack of pancakes, the one you like with all the strawberries. Then we can go to the museum because that exhibit of the Victorian Age is something I know you'd like. After that we have sushi…" he told her

"I don't need you to take me out on a date" Blair groaned

"No, but I'd like to. The way I see it….I just want to be with you" Dan said as Blair could do little to stop the tears

"Then be with me" Blair pleaded as she held on firmly to his hand

"Diner, in ten minutes. We can't be late because they stop serving breakfast, and I'll call to see what time the museum opens" Dan said as he let go of her hand before he slowly backed out to leave. Standing in such confusion, Blair just shook her head in disbelief as it just felt like her emotions were for nothing. Sighing in frustration, Blair walked over to grab her purse before storming out of her room.

* * *

><p>Looking over the paperwork, Chuck was glad to see that something was going according to plan for once in his life. Victrola was more than ready for it's grand opening tomorrow night, and all the boys had to do was watch the benefits come in from being young businessmen. Setting his clipboard down on the bar, Chuck took a moment to take in the site of the revamped club that not to long ago was on the selling block for the highest bidder. Walking around, Chuck envisioned all the people that would saunter in and out talking about the fun they had at the club of dreams. Of course Chuck wouldn't exactly label it the club of dreams, but he was more than glad that he had tagged along with Carter for the venture. Getting lost in the aura of the place, Chuck couldn't help but feel a cold chill come through his body that caused him to turn around quickly to see Bart standing at the entrance. A slight laugh came to Chuck as he was glad that he hadn't lost his touch, when it came to his father.<p>

"The place looks good" Bart said as he observed the place

"It looked even better the opening night, you know when I owned it" Chuck replied "What are you doing here?…your other son should have free time seeing as he's no longer playing" he asked

"I came by to see the place since I conveniently didn't get an invite to the opening" Bart said

"Conveniently, try purposely" Chuck said "But I only see it as fitting as the Gala had me shafted. Tit for tat, learned it from you" he said

"Do you think we can have a conversation without the added snark?" Bart asked

"I don't know why you're even here? We don't have conversations, we stopped having that sense I was little" Chuck replied becoming annoyed with his father as a moment of silence came between them

"Darren tells me that you're planning to go to London for a few days. Care to share why?" Bart asked

"I don't owe you an explanation. I could be going for a bit of a break. I am graduating you know….I need to get out of the city" Chuck said

"London, no. I don't peg you as a London type of guy. I see Brazil, Paris even….not London. Are you going to see her?" Bart asked

"That's for me to decide, but I've thought of doing so. Until I come to that conclusion, this trip is just a that…a trip" Chuck replied

"Okay" Bart said as he nodded in agreement "Well I should get going, I just wanted to see the place. Before I forget…" he said as he handed over a card to Chuck

"The usual congrats from the board. I forget you always had someone else do your parenting for you" Chuck said as he looked on at the card

"Congratulations" Bart said as he prepared to leave only to see Jenny walking in "Jennifer" he greeted Jenny as he walked past her before leaving

"So you're going to London?" Jenny asked as a moment of awkward silence came between them

"Yeah" Chuck replied

"Good for you" Jenny said before she attempted to walk towards the office but Chuck quickly cut her off

"That's it. That's all your going to say to me?" Chuck asked

"Yes, that's all I have to say" Jenny replied

"So just forget the fact that I told you…" Chuck began to say before Jenny quickly put her hand up to Chuck's mouth to stop him

"I told Eric. Not about what you said, but I told him that we kissed" Jenny said left Chuck shocked

"How did he take it?" Chuck asked

"He's hurt, but I told him. So I can't sit here and tell you what you want to here. All I can tell you is be safe, and have a good trip" Jenny told him

"And tomorrow night?" Chuck asked

"I'm not your problem. So stop making it seem like I am" Jenny sighed

"You were never a problem for me. I love you. I…love….you. I think when you say those words it's not meant to create a new problem…" Chuck said before Jenny interrupted

"But it does. It creates a problem because I'm with Eric. I don't want to hurt him, and every time I'm around you, I hurt him. So please…I'm sorry, but don't fight me on this" Jenny said as tears welled up in her eyes "He deserves better than this, better treatment and a better girlfriend" she said

"Fine. I'll leave you alone. Forget I even said anything" Chuck sighed as he ran his hand through his hair "But humor me on this…do you?" he asked

"It doesn't matter. What matters is my relationship with him, that's all that matters to me at this point" Jenny said

"You may not feel the same way about me, as I do you. I get that, you're not the first girl, but don't you think it's pretty sad to stay with someone because you're afraid to lose them" Chuck questioned "If there's anything I learned from the loveless marriage that my parents were in….it's that don't waste your life being unhappy for a minute or even a hour, because I know that if you try…you'll be happy" he said "But that's just my opinion" he told her before he turned to get back to work

* * *

><p><strong>We're on an open bed truck on the highway<strong>

**The rain is coming down and we're on the run**

**Think I can feel the breath in your body**

**We gotta keep on running 'til we see the sun**

**Oh you got a fire and it's burning in the rain**

**Thought that it went out, but it's burning just the same**

**And you don't look back, not for anything'**

**Cause if you love someone, you love them all the same**

**If you love someone, you love them all the same**

Finishing off what was left of her yogurt as they walked down the streets of Brooklyn together, Blair felt a sense of peace as she just enjoyed being near Dan. In the back of her mind, Blair wanted to talk about their pending plans for the future, but knew that Dan was doing all he could to avoid those talks. Maybe just being with him was the only way to make things okay for the time being? She told herself as the thoughts ran rampant in her head. Tossing her cup into the trash, Dan grabbed on to her hand as they made their way upstairs towards the loft. Feeling a bit of luck on their hands, Dan was glad to see that Jenny was out while his dad was at work. Watching Dan toss the keys onto the table, Blair dropped her hands into the back pocket of Dan's jeans as they headed back towards his room. Closing the door to his bedroom after she entered last, Blair took a seat on the bed before she let out sigh. Smiling at the shine of the moonlight come through the windows, Dan couldn't help but feel mesmerized by her beauty like he always did. Slowly walking towards her, Dan crouched down before her as he just massage her calves in the most sensual of manners. Not wanting to give into his touch, Blair tried so hard to be tough with him but found they had such ease in tearing down her walls.

**Oh, I feel your heartbeat**

**And you're coming around, coming around, coming around**

**If you can love somebody, love them all the same**

**You gotta love somebody, love them all the same**

**Singing, oh, I feel your heartbeat**

**I'm trying to put it all back together.**

**I've got a story and I'm trying to tell it right.**

**I got the kerosene and a desire.**

**I'm trying to start a flame in the heart of the night**

Leaning towards her, Dan kissed her lips slowly as if he wanted to treasure every taste he experience while his hands tugged away at the bottom of her skirt. Laying back on the bed, Blair pulled him down with her as he wasted no time in deepening the kiss. Pulling the thin layer of underwear down to where it was manageable, Dan broke the kiss to give attention to her lower half of the body. Reaching over towards her purse on the nightstand, Blair wasted no time in turning her phone off as she didn't want any interruption to come from her end. Once her phone was off, Blair laid back on the pillow as she began to enjoy Dan's prep work. Kissing every portion of skin of her lower thigh, Dan took a quick moment to relieve himself of his shirt before placing her legs around his neck.

Squirming around in pleasure, Blair did all she could to contain herself in the moment as he continued his work. It was hard to believe that from the first time they had sex together that he could be so clueless on how to please her to being a full blown master on how to send her body into a full on rage by his tactics. Dan was giving, but very much in tune with what she desired that it made having sex with him feel like making love. Though they were too young to call it that, Blair certainly felt like tonight might have been their first time making love to each other as he had awoken every sense in her. Placing the top of her knuckle in her mouth, Blair needed some bit of control as she had to bite down on something to stop her from screaming. Afraid that she might rip into her skin, Dan knew her body was drawing closer with each entrance that he made with his tongue. Feeling her body give in, the bed began to shake as he body convulsed with pleasure.

**Oh you got a fire and it's burning in the rain**

**Thought that it went out, but it's burning just the same**

**And you don't look back, not for anything'**

**Cause if you love someone, you love them all the same**

**If you love someone, you love them all the same**

Standing up, Dan looked down at her being so thorough as to what she wanted. Undoing his belt buckle, Blair loosened it up before opening up his jeans and unzipping the zipper. Laughing as his pants dropped to his ankles to reveal his boxers, Dan just enjoyed the sound of her laughter as he grew to love her laugh every time he had heard it. Looking up at him, Blair gave him a playful look that had only enticed him to return to his mission to explore ever inch of her body. Leaning down, Dan capture his lips, once again savagely devouring her with each kiss while undoing her blouse. Resting both of her hands on his waist, Dan ran his hands through her hair as he pulled her in deeper to the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Blair quickly relieved herself of her shirt to reveal her black laced bra. Playing with the straps of her bra, Dan seemed to get lost in the reverie of her body as it seduced him like the very first time they had sex with each other. Slowly pulling the strap down, Dan leaned in to kiss her shoulder softly and tenderly while leading a trail to the nape of her neck before they fell back on to the bed. Letting out soft giggles from the touch his stumble hair on his chin, Blair ran her hands through his hair to encourage him. Breaking away from her neck, Dan placed his forehead up against hers. Taking this moment to catch their breaths, Blair leaned in once more to get a taste of his lips before once again seeking the need for air. Staring deep into each others eyes, Dan let a smile slip as there was no place he could've even thought of being other than here with her.

**Oh, I feel your heartbeat**

**And you're coming around, coming around, coming around**

**If you can love somebody, love them all the same**

**You gotta love somebody, love them all the same**

**Singing, oh, I feel your heartbeat**

Every muscle in Blair's body constricted, feeling Dan thrust in and out of her passage as if it were made solely for him. Blair could only feel and accept as her body being worked into a frenzy of orgasmic longing, the now dulling pain adding sharply to the pleasure. Leaning over her, Dan began to pound into her body, his grunt penetrating her hazed mind. Beads of sweat formed on their bodies as his thrusts began to feel more like a glide, Blair found a steady rhythm that allowed her to keep pace with Dan in every sense. Arching her head back, Blair bit down on her lip as the insane amount of satisfaction was enough for her to believe that he was some sort sex demon sent to possess her body. Slowing his pace down, Dan made each thrust count as he slowly slid in and out of her before finally they reached their orgasm together.

**Ooh, oohI know the memories are rushing into mind**

**I wanna kiss your scars tonight, baby'**

**Cause you gotta try**

**You gotta let me inLet me in**

Giving him no chance to adjust, Blair positioned herself on top of him as she so sweetly leaned down to kiss him. Feeling him hardened inside of her once more, Blair felt tingling sensations through out her body as if it was electric what she was feeling. Bending forward, Dan's lips lightly grazed the sensitive nape of her neck before Blair pushed him back down. Adding weight to her movements, Blair grinded powerfully into him as her body begged for him. She glided slowly, filled herself once again, grinding in long, slow strokes, nudging deep as she used one hand to hold the top of the head board for balance. The largeness of him stirred the same nerve endings that were still in the throes of the previous torturous orgasm as Blair kept her focus. Barely catching her breath, Blair's whimpers filled the room, which still held remnants of her past muffled screams. Though Blair's body was trying to calm itself, she was still so dizzyingly aroused, hot, achy and needy, and as her body fought to calm itself she felt yet another orgasm building. Covering the silky flesh of her neck and shoulders in tiny open mouthed kisses intermingled with love bites, Dan hoped to cheer her on to continue her slow torture she had over him. Small broken sounds escaped her lips with each slow thrust of his erection. The small sounds became steady cries as Blair felt her body coming closer towards the peak. Blair's weight on top of him and her dominance prevented Dan from changing or controlling the pace. Putting his hand on each sides of her waist, Dan guided them in to their pleasure points as they both groaned.

**Oh, I feel your heartbeat**

**And you're coming around, coming around, coming around**

**You gotta love somebody**

**You got, you gotta love somebody**

**You got, you got**

**Oh, I feel your heartbeat**

Dan cupped Blair's head and adjusted it so that he had easy access to her mouth. Capturing her lips, Dan's tongue thrust deeply, matching the deep thrust of himself diving into her. Plunging his thick erection deeply again, he held, grinding his hips in circles against her bottom, pumping into her. Fighting the urge to cry out, Blair tried again to push against him as his hands traveled to grip her breasts. Dan deepened the kiss, his tongue plunging in tempo with his lower body, both driving into her. The began tension began gripping Blair's body as she had to break away from his kiss. Flooding her with an orgasm so intense it was more pleasurable than anything she had ever felt before, even if they were in a position she cared to never speak of. Dan continued ramming into her, while his body working against the orgasmic spasms that caused the walls of her to grip and milk his erection. Giving in to the sexual haze that now controlled him, Dan breathed a sigh of exhaustion as he had reached the end of his orgasmic high. Falling back onto his pillow, Dan gasped for air as Blair lay beside him doing the same. Hearing themselves pant like a dog in need of water, Dan and Blair couldn't help but laugh at how silly they were beginning to sound. Leaning towards her, Dan sweetly kissed her. Pulling her body close to his, Blair laughed against his lips as their legs intertwined.

**Oh yeah, oh yeah**

**Heartbeat **

"Where do you see yourself in five years Blair Waldorf?" Dan asked as he twirled a strand of her hair with one of her fingers. Laying lazily in his bed, Blair wore one of Dan's shirt while Dan wore a tank top.

"Rich" Blair quickly replied as they both laughed

"You're all ready rich" Dan laughed "Well, your mother is" he then stated

"I could be rich in other things. Like in career or life…anything can make you rich beyond monetary value" Blair told him

"I never took you for someone, who goes deep into thought" Dan replied as they playfully played with each others finger.

"I'm deep. I'm very deep" Blair laughed "Where do you see yourself in five years?" she asked after a few moments of blissful silence passed.

"Probably drinking over priced coffee, and eating something sugary" Dan replied

"Are you a writer, by any chance in this five year look into the future?" Blair asked

"Yes. I'm still collecting royalty checks, while booking my trip to Paris for the summer" Dan smiled

"Paris in the summer. Nice" Blair smiled

"Where do you see yourself in five years? I ask again" Dan asked before Blair looked at him

"With you" Blair replied sadly "I want to see myself with you" she said as the reality slowly but surely seeped in for them

* * *

><p><strong>[Graduation Day]<strong>

Cheers of celebration rang within the group as they all had forgot their difference to celebrate the overwhelming task of graduating the hell of high school. Standing on top of a chair, Rufus held his camera in hand as he filmed Dan with his unlikely group of friends, just singing pointless chants. Giving Dan a bear hug, Carter and Dan jumped up and down like raving lunatics just sharing in their joy. Blair couldn't help but find the two boys adorable as it once again proved how close they were with each other. Breaking away to give Serena a quick hug, Blair and Serena took a moment to scream in excitement, knowing that these were going to be photos captured by some camera that surrounded them. Finally dwindling down, Nate went off to share the excitement with his family while Carter and Chuck cut the celebration short to get Victrola ready for the big opening. Coming through the crowd, Dan quickly spotted Nikki standing off in the corner of the courtyard before he broke away from the group to go over towards him. To see Nikki at his graduation, Dan knew that he'd have to say something to him quickly because Nikki's scheduled had him all over New York. Walking over to Nikki, Dan was quickly pulled into a hug by the boy as the two laughed and shared the moment.

"Congrats Danny" Nikki smiled "I can't say I'm all too surprised because you're a boy genius, but congrats on getting out of hell" he told him

"Thanks, that means a lot" Dan said

"I don't have to worry where Ness is because I'm sure she's somewhere in that crowd of people" Nikki laughed

"No need to. I'm glad you came though, I was beginning to think that you didn't get my message. My phone's been acting weird, so I had to re program all the numbers in" Dan said

"Oh, you've been having phone problems?" Nikki asked "So you probably didn't get my message I sent you last week then" he concluded

"I kind of had a tantrum and threw the phone. I'm just glad I didn't break my phone or else I'd have to buy a new one" Dan said "But what did you say, in the message?" he asked

"Is Carter around?" Nikki then asked

"No, Carter isn't…wait, how do you know Carter?" Dan asked as he caught on to what Nikki had said "Wait, Ness probably introduced you to him" he said forgetting that Carter and Vanessa were a couple

"Carter and I go back before Ness" Nikki replied

"What do you mean?" Dan asked with a bit of confusion

"I mean that Carter and I know each other. Carter's on the payroll" Nikki revealed as Dan stood in confusion "You remember when I told you about my inside connect in this school, the guy that can help change up grades….Carter is that guy" he said

"How is he that guy? Carter's not that type of person, I mean no offense, but I've seen Dominic's and your crew. There is no way Carter could fit in with you" Dan reasoned

"You're right, in the physical aspect he wouldn't fit in. I didn't pay Carter for muscle, I paid him for his brain. He was part of our Miscellaneous accounts, in which we got money through card tables and sports books" Nikki said as it all finally started to make sense for Dan

"You're the guy Carter owed eighty thousand to" Dan concluded "And if he changed grades…" he began to say

"While no one could detect him. Carter had soccer, so he did a very lucrative job on his first go around during the application deadlines. The guy's a freakin' genius by freezing the mainframe to upload a new file" Nikki laughed "I see he's spread the knowledge" he said

"Yeah, he's spread the knowledge" Dan said in a haze of confusion

"Look, you two are friends. I was hoping you could talk him into cooling it for a while. Dom is high pressure right now, and he wants his money. I'm trying all I can to buy the kid some time, but I need you to tell him that the price has gone up with interest. He owes twenty thou, and he needs to pay up soon" Nikki told Dan before his phone began to beep from a message he had received "Hey, I have to go. I just wanted to stop by to congratulate you on the graduation. Come by, you know when things cool down, I'd like to beat you in a few rounds of ball" he said as he slowly backed away

"All right" Dan said before Nikki turned to leave

"Who was that?" Blair asked as she rubbed his arm

"I have to go. I'll see you tonight" Dan said as he quickly gave Blair a kiss

"Wait, what about the party back at the penthouse?" Blair asked as Dan quickly undid his gown

"I'll meet you at Victrola. I have to take care of something" Dan said before he stormed off down the street leaving Blair to wonder what had just happened. Looking up, Blair was surprised to see the guy that Dan had just been seen talking to, staring back at her. For a moment, Blair studied him before he quickly walked off as if he had completed a mission as opposed to a visit.

* * *

><p>Anxiously awaiting Dan's arrival, Blair found herself looking over at the elevator doors, hoping that they would open and he would come walking off. Though the doors had opened scarcely, Blair did all she could to keep her focus on the party that consisted of family and friends. Hearing sounds of laughter throughout, Blair was glad to see that the laughter had gone away from her family since the bad moments had seeped in from time to time. Walking over to grab another glass of cider, Blair was caught off guard to bump into Serena. Though they weren't as surprised to see each other since Blair was aware that Serena and her family would attend the get together, it was still weird not being at odds with each other.<p>

"Your mom is looking for you. I believe Rivers wants to take pictures with you" Serena informed Blair

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that" Blair laughed "Are you having a good time?" she asked

"It's a get together filled with our family and family friends, it's good, but I think Victrola will be better" Serena said

"I know. I'm anxious to see what Carter and Chuck have in store for us tonight" Blair said

"From what Jenny has told me, it will be an unforgettable night" Serena smiled

"How are you feeling about the future now? I mean I know you were all scared a couple of weeks ago, so I thought I would just check in on that" Blair asked

"I'm good. I have no choice but to accept it now seeing as the cap and gown have made it all so real" Serena replied

"Has Lilly taken you on the official tour of Brown?" Blair asked

"She's basically called in the big guns. This summer, Cici is renting out a house close to the campus for me. She wants me to get acclimated, but that of course is a good way to get real estate and not have to the dorming route" Serena said

"Of course. Anyone would love a house by the age of eighteen" Blair laughed

"Exactly" Serena said "Have you and Dan figured things out? You know…I kind of saw that under his name it was undecided for college" she asked

"Yeah, it was undecided. We haven't really discussed it…I leave this weekend for Yale. I'm doing the whole freshmen orientation early so I could spend the last weeks of summer here" Blair said

"Aw, Dan's doing the whole shut out thing. Classic" Serena replied nervously, not knowing if it was okay for them to talk about him yet

"It's not the shut out. I mean I think it is, but I know the shut out mode he does. It's more like…we're hating the possibility of what we might become, so we just enjoy what we are now" Blair said

"Blair Waldorf avoiding the future. That doesn't sound like you" Serena laughed

"Oh, I'm thinking about the future. I think about it so much that I literally feel like having a brain is a bad thing" Blair said "But there's only so much I can do. I mean it is what it is" she sighed

"No, I don't buy that. I think that you will find a way to make it work. Whether it be the long distance or just finding a way…I've seen the two of you together to realize that you have something special. I don't know, maybe you two could work at long distance or maybe, just maybe, you could throw a hail mary into the play" Serena said

"You've been talking to Jeff Vanderbilt, haven't you?" Blair smiled as she asked

"How can you tell?" Serena laughed

"Because you said hail mary, and he's the only one that does the whole sports reference" Blair replied

"What can I say? I'm getting used to my fellow peers at Brown" Serena said

* * *

><p>Storming into his room, Dan immediately walked over to his drawer as he pulled the drawer out from the dresser to put on his bed. Rummaging through the stacks of letters that he had received from the various colleges that he had applied to, Dan looked on at each piece of paper, just reading the missed deadlines that he surpassed due to his assurance that Dartmouth would be a lock for him. Finally grabbing on to the paper he was searching for, Dan looked on at the final letter that he had received to Dartmouth that was the start and signaled the path of confusion that he had found himself on currently. Reading the letter, Dan felt as if the words were speaking so loudly to him, but most importantly made him focus on that day, the day that he was suppose to have entered his application to get into Dartmouth under the guidelines.<p>

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Tapping his knee nervously as he sat on his seat on the bus, Dan looked down at his clock nervously hoping that he had enough time to finish up some last minute details on his essay for his final application to Dartmouth. Though others had the liberty of being comfortable with their colleges and their acceptance, the others that got to experience that feeling had all ready did the final work on the campus trip that Dan had conveniently missed. Dan knew back when he missed his campus visit that he would have another opportunity to give the final application in on time, but at this time he was stressed about making everything perfect. Getting off the bus, Dan nearly sprinted towards the library as he had only a matter of thirty minutes to get it right and send it off to get the final word on if he would be attending his dream school. Knowing that others were going to be filling the library trying to do the same thing for applications, Dan was glad that his inside connections were able to save him a computer so that he could log right on. Just as he entered the hallway, he felt a vibration come from his cell phone.**_

_**"Hello" Dan answered his phone**_

_**"Where are you?" Blair asked "I came down for breakfast and you weren't stuffing your face" she said**_

_**"I have to get this paper uploaded" Dan told her**_

_**"I thought you did that last night, hence the reason why I couldn't come over" Blair said**_

_**"I tried, but my dad ended up needing help down at the bar. I went down there to help out a bit, and then ran into the landlord. The landlord was bitching about my dad gypping him on the rent, so I had to find an atm that was open and pay off the balance. By the time I made it home, I knocked out" Dan said nearly out of breath**_

_**"Okay, that warrants good enough reasoning on why you ditched me" Blair replied "I guess I will see you at lunch then. We'll actually be having lunch this time seeing as our spot has been discovered….though the supply closet was much roomier than I imagined" she said**_

_**"Let me just do this paper, and we'll have an actual lunch together" Dan said**_

_**"Is that code for sex or actual lunch?" Blair asked**_

_**"Lunch" Dan replied**_

_**"I suppose" Blair sighed "Have fun with the paper" she laughed as she looked on at her watch to see the time "Ooh, 8:10. You have twenty minutes to get it in before the 8:30 deadline" she told him**_

_**"Thank you for the update" Dan replied sarcastically**_

_**"Glad to help" Blair said before she ended the call**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**[Flashback]**_

_**"It'd be an honor to attend such a school like Dartmouth University. It goes beyond and honor, but a fulfilled dream of mine" Dan read to himself aloud as he typed the final part of his essay before he looked on at the clock "Crap, 8:23. Two more sentences and I'll be done" he said to himself as he started to get down to the nitty gritty of crunch time.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**[Flashback]**_

_**"No. No. No" Dan yelled as his tapped at the keyboard in pure panic hoping that the system reboot and he'd have enough time "This can't be happening" he groaned as he continued to tap away while his fellow peers were sharing the same crushing experience he was**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**[Flashback]**_

_**With his head resting on the table, Dan drowned out the noise surrounding him as the slow realization of dream deferred was becoming his reality. In his head he began to question what he could've done differently to avoid this outcome, but he knew it was his procrastination that got him here. Bringing his head up slowly, Dan faced the now rebooted computer screen that was before him in complete defeat. Navigating his way through the internet, Dan eagerly went to the Dartmouth student portal that he had little access to under a guest pass. Going to the link that read final applications, Dan clicked on it only to see that the deadline was up. Dartmouth was no longer an option for Dan.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Putting on his final garment of clothing, Dan laced up his cleats before he looked on at his reflection in the mirror in his locker. For a moment he just stared back at the image that was him, trying to figure out how could manage to lace up his cleats up for a game that had no magnitude on his life like Dartmouth had. Determined to make the most of his escape, Dan undid his laces to tie them tighter so that he could feel pain other than loss of a dream. Making his way through the locker room, Carter laughed as he heard the roars of the crowd intensify so much that it was sending vibrations through the locker room. It had been years since any sport had garnered this much attention, but the superstar that was Dan Humphrey had caused everyone to come flocking to a possibility of winning. Taking his seat in front of his locker, Carter undid the balled up socks so that he could put them on but noticed a disturbing look on Dan's face that made him concern.**_

_**"You ready for tonight?" Carter asked his friend "Your mind looks elsewhere" he said**_

_**"Because it is" Dan sighed**_

_**"Okay, care to share. I'm your friend here" Carter said**_

_**"I lost it. I blew my only chance" Dan told him**_

_**"At what?" Carter asked**_

_**"Dartmouth" Dan replied "The little power outage the school had cost me the only shot I had to get into Dartmouth" he said as Carter sat stunned**_

_**"Oh" Carter replied knowing he'd have to say more than that to comfort his friend "I'm sure you'll get in somewhere else. You're a brainiac" he said nervously as Dan got up from his seat**_

_**"Let's hope" Dan sighed "I'll meet you out on the field" he said before he walked over towards the exit of the locker**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Flicking his pen back and forth, Dan stared on at his computer screen trying to focus on the task at hand, which was writing yet another chapter to Insider. Thoughts of his earlier argument with Blair floated around in his head as he just couldn't manage to focus like he wanted to. How could Blair be so dead set against the wedding? Dan thought to himself as he began to gnaw on his pen. At this point, Dan had thought that Blair and Eleanor had come to an understanding, and were finally supporting each other a mother and daughter should. Noticing Dan's frozen motion, Carter couldn't help but feel the twinge of guilt come over him as he knew the lengths Dan was going to just to get into a college at this point. Carter knew that he had to help his friend in any way, hoping that Dan would somehow realize that Dartmouth wasn't the be all that end all for him like he thought. Feeling the vibration of his cell phone, Carter looked down at his phone to see that he got another update on Princess's whereabouts during the day. With Thanksgiving drawing so near, Carter for the most part hoped that Princess would remain low key. Finally growing frustrated with his thoughts of his girlfriend, Dan turned his chair around to see Carter playing with his cabbage patch doll.**_

_**"You're over thinking it" Carter said tossing the Cabbage patch to the side**_

_**"What?" Dan asked as he got torn out of his reverie**_

_**"Whatever you're thinking about. You're over thinking it" Carter said**_

_**"So if I'm wondering how the hell I'm going to get into college, that's nothing to over think?" Dan asked**_

_**"You're going to get into a college, you got like two other acceptances. You just want it to be Dartmouth" Carter said**_

_**"Why shouldn't it have been Dartmouth? I worked for Dartmouth, and no, I only have one legit offer to school" Dan said**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**[Flashback]**_

_**"With the damage done since his last x-ray, Dan would have to get the surgery in order for him to qualify to be eligible for the following season" The doctor said as Rufus and Eleanor both stood with folded arms**_

_**"And there's no way of him being able to play within the next four months or so?" Rufus asked**_

_**"It'd be a stretch, but he'd have to partake in some heavy sessions of physical therapy. Then with the college athletic guidelines, he'd have to pass the fitness exam before the season starts to at least be put on injury reserve" The doctor said**_

_**"The scholarship is for this season. They want me dressed to play this season" Dan sighed**_

_**"And there's no other route he could take. I mean what other medical advancements could he do to speed the healing? Under safety?" Eleanor asked**_

_**"Well with the injections he's taken, it's damaged the cartilage around his kneecap, so basically there are other injuries that have been sustained but haven't been detected due to the pain medication he was giving himself" The doctor said "Look, I wish I could give you some positive news, but for his safety, I think he should sit out this season or come in for the second half of the season" he said**_

_**"We thank you for taking us on such late notice. Do you think we can have some time to go over our options?" Eleanor asked as the Doctor agreed**_

_**"Take all the time you need. The nurse will come back in to inform you of the health plans" The Doctor said before he left the room**_

_**"There's no way I can accept the offer to Yale. I mean I accept it, but then I have to worry about the physical exam" Dan said "I can't get in to Yale because it's a soccer scholarship, it's gonna be given to the next recruit by the time they find out" he said**_

_**"And what other options, as far as college do you have?" Rufus asked**_

_**"I don't know. I really don't know" Dan sighed**_

_**"I know some options for you, but I don't think you guys are going to like it" Eleanor sighed "It involves a person that you guys are not too thrilled about" she said**_

_**"At this point, I just want my son in college" Rufus groaned in frustration knowing that he was going to hate what Eleanor was going to say**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Finally coming back to his reality, Dan found that he was seething with anger as the one person he thought he could trust had betrayed him in such a profound way. Throwing the books from his bookcase in a fit of rage, Dan felt as if he could trash everything and anything his room. How could he have been so blind? Dan asked himself throughout his tantrum. Calming down after a few minutes worth of throwing anything, Dan slowly fell to his knees in disbelief of it all. Loosening up his tie, Dan ran his hand through his hair as he just tried to process what his next move had to be in all of this. He hated that it was his only option, but like his father said, Dan had to get into college. Looking up at the clock, Dan noticed that it was an hour into the opening of Victrola. Hearing his cell phone begin to ring on top of his bed, Dan reached to grab his phone to see that it was Carter calling.

"Hello" Dan answered the phone.

"Your girlfriend and I are wondering where the hell are you? I expect my best friend to be here at the opening of my club, and you're not here" Carter laughed.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't miss seeing you on your big night for anything" Dan said with gritted teeth

* * *

><p><strong>[Victrola Opening Night]<strong>

**I've been feeling real good**

**Came a long way from misunderstood**

**Far away from the days where I wouldn't wanna go home**

**Cause I was afraid of the truth**

**See, I was scared to admit that failing was in the back of my head**

**Comes a point when lying no longer works**

**So you have to stand up for how you want to live**

With a fully stocked bar, Victrola was filled from front to back with teens from all different schools within the region. Originally the boys had thought to make this an exclusive St. Jude's and Constance grad night, but with a quantity over quality effect weighing heavily in their decision making, more people meant a lot of money. Coming out of his office, Chuck was glad to hear the music pumping to the point where it vibrated off the windows, and the dance floor packed with people. Pulling a cigar out of his pocket, Chuck clipped the end before lighting it to put in his mouth. Just as he began to walk through the sea of people entering the club, Chuck had locked eyes with Jenny for a moment before proceeding to talk with a group of girls that had been requesting his attention. Leaning over to look at Chuck surrounded with his group of girls, Jenny shook her head, finding his actions to be so typical.

**Tonight is the night is the night that we're losing control**

**Ooohh oo-ooohh ooohh, Ooohh oo-ooohh ooohh**

**Tonight is the night is the night we set it off**

**Everybody goWooh wooh wooh wooh**

**Wooh wooh wooh wooh**

**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**

**Everybody go**

**Wooh wooh wooh wooh**

**Wooh wooh wooh wooh**

**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Ye-ye-yeah!**

Leaning in to give her a quick kiss, Carter wrapped his hands around Vanessa's waist as they danced in the center of all the madness. Jumping up with the rest of his peers on the dance chorus, Vanessa just laughed at how crazy Carter was acting. Carter may be a bit younger, but Vanessa hadn't had this much fun with a guy since she could remember and she liked having that feeling. While dancing with Vanessa, Carter couldn't help but notice Blair and Serena getting along nicely with their group of minions. Could it be the two self proclaimed Queens were signing an unspoken truce? He questioned as he gave Blair a silly look that she just laughed at from across the dance floor. Knowing that he had his attention, Blair laughed as she pointed over to Carter's favorite person. Looking over in the direction that Blair pointed to, Carter shook his head in disbelief at the sight of Chutney. Making a mental note to himself, Carter wanted to stay as far away from Chutney as possible that night. Any closeness between them was sure to be a disastrous situation.

**And I don't know better but as far as I came it felt like forever**

**Seconds turn to hours, days turn to months **

**Another year passed by but don't feel like much**

**So if I got one chance, motherf-cker I'ma make y'all dance**

**I'ma have as much fun as I can**

**And figure out the rest when I etch out a plan**

Getting up from his seat, Dan shook Bart's hand to show some bit of gratitude for Bart's part in all of this. Though this was the last thing Dan wanted, Dan knew it was something as opposed to the nothing part he was leading to. Waving for the driver, Bart pointed for the driver to take Dan to his desired location before Dan followed behind the driver out of the door. Walking towards the window, Bart watched as Dan left and couldn't help but feel like strides had been made between the two. Dan coming to Bart had been a big step, even if Eleanor had suggested it, which meant it all the more important to implement his other request he had received using his contacts.

**Tonight is the night is the night that we're losing control**

**Ooohh oo-ooohh ooohh, Ooohh oo-ooohh ooohh**

**Tonight is the night is the night we set it off**

**Everybody goWooh wooh wooh wooh**

**Wooh wooh wooh woohYeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**

**Everybody go**

**Wooh wooh wooh wooh**

**Wooh wooh wooh wooh**

**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Ye-ye-yeah!**

Turning the corner slowly, the car slowly crept up before coming to a complete stop. Rolling his window down, he peeked out to see a full house that was sure to have a good profit gained for a first night of a business opening. Blowing out an air of smoke, he leaned back in his chair, just making himself comfortable as he waited for his perfect timing.

**I'm feelin better than I ever thought**

**It's possible but now I know**

**Yeah!I'm feelin better than I ever did**

**Impossible don't exist, no**

**Impossible don't exist**

Looking himself over in the mirror one last time, T.W. took a deep sigh as he mentally prepared himself for the interview of a lifetime. Though he had been grateful for Blair's powers of persuasion, T.W. saw this as luck finally working his favor for once. Giving himself the seal of approval, T.W. walked over towards his desk before opening up the drawer to pull out the picture that was hidden underneath pens and pencils. For a moment, T.W. thought to himself as he could remember vividly how this picture came to be…how it lead him to this moment as a find of a lifetime.

_**[Flashback; Seder Anything]**_

_**Coming out of the coffee shop, barely able to hold onto the coffee and donut that the young reporter had in his hands. T.W. met his ultimate doom as the cup of coffee fell to the floor to his dismay. Bending over to pick up the cup from the floor, T.W. cursed to himself at his lingering clumsiness that was inevitable at times. Walking over towards the nearest trash can to toss away the cup, the young reporter looked on at the pouring rain, knowing that with his luck it would only get worse from here. Through the beads of rain that fell, T.W. couldn't help but fixate on the abandoned building across the way from the shop. Usually T.W. had seen the building be that of abandoned, but it struck as unusual to see the arrangement of the two cars that were close in distance to the abandoned building. Grabbing his camera, the T.W. walked through the beads of rain to take pictures of the sight that grew fascinating to him in the New York architecture that was. Looking on at the photo, T.W. knew that it made no sense to find some thing interesting about an abandoned building and the awkward arrangement of two cars, but to his eye it just was.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

**Cause everybody go**

**Wooh wooh wooh wooh**

**Wooh wooh wooh wooh**

**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**

**Everybody go**

**Wooh wooh wooh wooh**

**Wooh wooh wooh wooh(Oh-oh oh)**

**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**

**Tonight is the night is the night that we're losing control**

**(Wooh wooh wooh wooh)(Wooh wooh wooh wooh)(Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)**

**Tonight is the night is the night we set it off**

**(Wooh wooh wooh wooh)(Wooh wooh wooh wooh)(Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)**

**Tonight is the night is the night that we'relosing control**

* * *

><p>Pulling up in front of the club, Dan waved back to Bart's driver before he made his way down the black carpet that Carter had raved about. Passing Chutney on his way inside of the club, Dan couldn't even manage to laugh at how he knew Carter would react to Chutney being there as his heart felt like a block of ice at this point. Noticing Chuck's observations of Dan's choice of transportation, Dan just kept walking inside on a mission to find Carter. Though he wasn't dressed for the dancing scene that his classmates were, Dan knew that he wasn't in the mood to party. Immediately spotting Dan, Blair walked over to greet her boyfriend but found that he was like a man possessed in that moment. Following behind him, Blair watched as Dan walked up to Carter.<p>

"Can I talk to you outside?" Dan asked trying to avoid Carter's eyes

"Really, we're about to cut the stage ribbon" Carter said

"No, I really need to talk to you" Dan told him

"And I get that, I just really have to be near because things are getting a little hectic, then I have to…" Carter said as Dan grew irritated with the excuses

"We need to talk" Dan said forcefully which caused Blair and Carter to become alarmed by his tone of voice

"Dan, are you okay?" Blair asked as she tugged on his arm only to find that Dan pulled away from her embrace

"Yeah, are you all right?" Carter asked as Dan just stood silently rocking back in forth just trying to control himself "Okay, I will set aside time after because the opening is getting crazy…uh, we'll talk okay, I promise" he said before Dan just laughed to himself for a moment

"You're fucking unbelievable. I mean your standing here, penciling in time to give to me, when you had all the time in the world to screw me over" Dan laughed as Blair looked at Carter for a moment to try and figure out what exactly Dan was talking about

"Have you been drinking? Because I don't think you say that shit to me if you weren't drinking" Carter replied

"Oh, I wouldn't…I might just do this then" Dan said before he punched Carter in the face before shoving him to the ground. Immediately standing in shock, Blair did her best to grab Dan as he made an attempt to punch Carter again.

"What the hell is your problem?" Carter yelled as Vanessa and Chuck came rushing over towards the two

"You. You're my problem!" Dan yelled as Chuck stepped in between the two of them as Eric and Jenny came rushing over "You screwed me over! You cost me my shot!" he continued to yell as he landed one more punch in on Carter

"Dan, what the hell are you talking about!" Carter yelled as he tended to his bloody nose

"You're the one that froze the main frame that day. The day I had to submit my final application, you froze it to upload the tainted grades. I talked to Nikki, I know…I know everything!" Dan yelled as Carter looked stunned

"Wait, you talked to Nikki? What does Nikki have to do with this?" Vanessa asked

"Your boyfriend here, he works for Dom and Nikki" Dan said as Vanessa shook her head in disbelief "He was gambling on games for Nikki, and handling the altering of grades for the schools" he said

"You knew my brother and my father?" Vanessa questioned as Carter did his best to explain

"Ness, let me just explain" Carter began to reason before Vanessa quickly walked through the crowd of people that began to form as she made her way out of the club.

"Was it worth it? The fact that you're the single reason why I lost any shot at Dartmouth?" Dan yelled

"Oh give me a break!" Carter yelled "It's always the fuckin' Dan show. Dan and Blair have problems. Dan has to get the playbook tailored to his strengths. Dan has to focus on his writing…boo fucking hoo. This world isn't about you. You put your eggs in one basket, and that's on you" he replied as he rose to his feet

"Yeah, but assisting in him losing his dream school doesn't exactly make you an innocent party" Blair replied

"You procrastinated, how is that my fault?" Carter replied angrily

"Because you were the one that froze the fuckin' main frame. All because of your gambling" Dan yelled

"Gambling?" Chuck asked

"Eighty thousand dollars worth. Oh, and if you haven't received the update…it's now added up, include interest now" Dan said

"What the hell do you mean?" Carter asked

"As in you owe more, and Dominic isn't one you just string along" Dan said

"You guys are being dramatic. I've got this under control" Carter reasoned

"By owing someone eighty thousand dollars? A local mob boss at that" Chuck said

"This from the guy that was present in a room where a girl was getting raped" Carter replied before Dan attempted to punch Carter again but Blair had managed to pull him back.

"I think you've had too much to drink" Eric replied as he looked on at Carter with disgust

"You'd know. You were my sidekick in all of this" Carter laughed as he playfully slapped the side of Eric's face "You think I'm the brains, he's the real mad hatter in all of this" he laughed as he put his arm around Eric

"You were a part of this?" Serena questioned her brother

"I didn't know it'd effect you. Carter mentioned that Nikki had work for him, so I helped him out one time and that was it" Eric told Dan nervously "It was a one time thing, but I didn't know he was still working with Nikki after that" he said

"Right, because all of you went back to your merry lives. I made things happen. I fixed all your problems, but I show one semblance of a problem and now something is wrong with me? That's hypocrisy if I've ever heard it" Carter replied

"This club, the money…you got it from him, didn't you?" Chuck asked as he finally began to put things together "When were short on cash. You went to Dominic. This place is all blood money!" he said

"What the hell does it matter? I got the money. You needed a place to work to prove your little independence to daddy, I got you a place to work. I did this, I made this a success. Me, me, me, and me. So stop acting like I'm some sort of a bad guy because you guys have the problem, not me" Carter said

"The fact that you can even spin this to be everyone else's problem, that just lets me know you need help" Blair replied as she looked on at Carter sadly. Noticing the look of pity and shock from everyone that way anyone in the inner circle of the Upper Eastside, Carter couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"This is rich, this is very rich coming from a group of conniving little murderers. I mean not too long ago, your girlfriend was plotting and scheming with her best friend, whom she screwed over, to banish a girl that killed her sister. But I like how we conveniently forget the fact that all four of you still were the main cause in Katie's death…may not have killed her, but you left her to die. Now I just think it's funny how each one of you are screwing up one by one especially the gay one amongst the group" Carter said as Blair held on tight to Dan's arm. Turning his rant towards Chuck, Carter laughed to himself as the floor was becoming all his "Chuck…let me give it up to Chuck. You should be thanking me, I was the only one that stuck my neck out for you while everyone pissed on you. I gave you the chance to be emancipated with this job" he said looking Chuck dead in the eyes "Blair and Dan. Dan and Blair, that's all people ever keep hearing about and I'm getting sick of it. I mean granted I helped bring you guys together, but now….I think you two have become this little self righteous couple that thinks everyone is beneath their little love story. The one thing I find so funny in all of this is that he will never be good enough for your world…" he said as he looked on at Blair

"Okay, Carter you should cool it" Blair sighed as she knew that Carter was on a war path, feeling like his back was against the wall with everyone ganging up on him

"No. You guys want truth. I'll give the truth from a third person perspective. I'm going to be the voice of reason in this room because someone should be" Carter replied as the little bit of alcohol he had during the night was beginning to kick in as he knocked back one more shot from the table closest to him "I have to give it to your mom, she was right. I mean you try so hard to fit into this world, and you just don't realize it…you're from the Bronx. Danny from the block, nothing more than that. Blair can do and be anything she wants because she has the money to do so. Your mother could see it, and you have yet to realize it. You blame everyone for your problems, but never stop to realize that it's just your fault. Sooner or later, you'll get that feeling of knowing that you will always be in her shadow…" he said as Dan just shook his head

"We're done. Just…just stay the hell away from me" Dan said before he turned to make his way out

"What happened to us being best friends, huh! Was that a lie! Were you just writing another one of your tales!" Carter yelled as Dan continued to make his way through the crowd of people "Screw you! Screw Dartmouth!" he yelled angrily

"Nice Carter, real nice" Blair told him "You knew how much Dartmouth was to him? He's your best friend" she exclaimed

"What do you want me to do? It happened, I didn't know it'd affect him" Carter replied

"If I have to answer that, then maybe you'd be better off staying away from him" Blair replied "You need help, and you need it fast because if there's anything I know, screwing over your best friend is not okay" she said before she walked off to go find Dan

"You're done for the night" Chuck said as he walked over towards Carter to grab him by the arm "We're done for the night, let's close it up early" he said as he tried to assist Carter, but found much resistance from Carter

"No, I'm not done because we're having a party" Carter exclaimed "You want a villain, I'll be the villain…but I do not have a problem. They're each other's problems, not me" he said before he pushed past Chuck to grab a bottle of champagne from off the table as he climbed on top of the table to address everyone "Everyone! The party shall continue on. I advise each and every one of you, get wasted, get stoned, do whatever you want" he said as the crowd roared on to his suggestion, which brought a smile to Carter's face before he chugged on the bottle.

* * *

><p>Dragging a now drunken Carter into the office, Chuck placed him on the sofa before Carter curled up like a ball on the sofa. Looking on at his friend, Chuck felt bad for him as he could imagine what type of onslaught he was going to face for airing out dirty laundry or thoughts for that matter. Grabbing the blanket that was draped on the arm of the chair, Chuck spread the blanket out over Carter as he rested peacefully before he slowly backed away to turn out the lights. Giving one more glance at the clock, Chuck was relieved to know that the night had not been too far gone for him to catch up on a little bit of sleep before he had to leave for the airport. Noticing the card that Bart had given to him the day before, Chuck was reluctant to walk away without at least opening them. Knowing that he'd face disappointment for reading the card, Chuck also felt like reading the card would inspire him to go seek out his mother like he had intended to. Walking over to grab the card, Chuck ripped it opened and began to read on with much shock as no check came flying out like he had thought. On Bart original stationary, Chuck could tell that his father hadn't sent for a generic card to be written, but he had written it himself.<p>

"May not mean much at this point, but I'm truly proud that you have accomplished such a milestone in your life. I hope that you continue on your path, and maybe we could learn to accept each other in the now and slowly move away from our past" Chuck read to himself aloud as he couldn't help but feel confused by this. Heading back into the club, Jenny nearly ran down the steps to grab her purse before she looked over towards the office to see Chuck in a bit of a daze. Knowing that she should leave due to the state of her fractured relationship with Eric was at currently, Jenny couldn't help but see that Chuck looked a bit of kilter with what was in the card.

"Chuck" Jenny said as she walked up towards him

"What are you still doing here?" Chuck asked as he looked at her for a split second before looking back down at his card

"I came to get my purse. I forgot after that whole Carter mess" Jenny sighed as she ran her hand through her hand "I can't believe Carter would do that to Dan" she then said still noticing Chuck's attention was elsewhere "What's in the card? A bunch of numbers from your lady friends?" she asked trying not to show her jealousy

"No…a card from my father" Chuck said before showing Jenny the card. Taking the card, Jenny read the card and couldn't help but share in the same shock that Chuck was in

"This was big of him. Wonder what brought on this?" Jenny asked

"I don't know….maybe he's trying to stop me from seeing my mother. I really can't say" Chuck replied as he ran his hand through his hair just trying to process "I mean it almost seems like he's….like he in some indirect way is…" he said unable to say the words fearing it would not be real

"Proud of you" Jenny concluded "Would that be so hard to believe? I mean with Victrola being such a hit, you graduating and turning your life around. I'd think being proud is something that should come for you" she said

"Not with my father. Not with how we are. I mean this has got to be some mind game he's playing" Chuck said as tears began to well up in his eyes

"No, I just think he's proud. He doesn't have that power over you, not anymore" Jenny said

"Maybe so. Maybe it's just a card" Chuck said after he took a moment to get his emotions under control "Don't be mad at Eric for his involvement. No one could've predicted that Carter was this bad" he then told her as he put the card away in it's envelope

"I'm not mad. I have no right to be mad" Jenny sighed "I just hate that Dan suffers because of it" she said

"Dan's smart. He'll bounce back" Chuck told her

"I hope" Jenny replied "What time do you leave for the airport?" she asked

"Six, in the morning" Chuck said "Do you think it's crazy? Looking for my mom, I mean if she wanted to be found then she would've told me to come, but I'm just showing up hoping for….I don't even know what I'm hoping for" he laughed nervously

"Just go. I think you'll know once you see her, it'll come to you" Jenny replied as they shared a moment of silence

"They didn't mean anything….those girls, I know it might've seemed like I was playing games, but I wasn't. It's still you. It'll be you for some time, but I'll do my hardest to get over you. For your sake, and for mine…I'll try to get over you" Chuck said as Jenny felt a piece of herself break inside

"Good" Jenny stumbled to say as she tried to keep a brave face

"Have a good summer" Chuck smiled weakly as he played with the card in his hands before he contemplated on whether to kiss her on the cheek or not. Realizing that it might not have been best, Chuck motioned to move before Jenny wrapped her hands around him to pull him into a hug.

"Be safe" Jenny whispered to him before Chuck shook his head to accept her wishes. Holding on a little longer than he should, Chuck forced himself to walk away.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the bed, Blair sat with her knees up to her chest as she rested up against the headboard of the bed. Looking out from the hotel room of the darkened sky, Blair began to feel like time was slowly slipping away as all she could do was dread every minute of the day. For grad night or towards the ending of grad night, Blair and Dan had headed back to the hotel for the after after party that Penelope was throwing as her means to win people over. Originally Dan had no intention of coming due to recent developments, but since being alone with Blair was becoming scarce by the day, Dan took any opportunity that allowed the two of them to share a hotel room together since Penelope had provided all the party goers with hotel room comped by her father's company. Her hair still wet from her shower, Blair busied herself with brushing out the tangles while Dan washed up in the restroom. Not much had been said between the two on the way back, but Blair knew that learning Carter had been behind the reason as to why he didn't get into Dartmouth had hurt him deeper than he thought. Seeing Dan deal with Carter's actions only reminded Blair of what it probably felt like for Serena to know of her betrayal, and she was starting to get it for the first time. Turning off the lights in the bathroom, Dan came out in his pajama bottoms as Blair wore the top to his pajama set, before he got the remote to turn the television on.<p>

"Don't you think we should talk?" Blair asked

"What's there to talk about. My best friend screwed me over, and now I'm not going to Dartmouth. That's as brief as it gets" Dan said as he flipped through the channels

"Okay, but you've got other options, right. Yale is not on the table, but it could be come next term" Blair said

"I don't want to talk college. I'm sick of talking about college" Dan sighed

"You're sick? I've obliged your wish, but I need to talk about this. I mean you can't seriously expect me to play naïve for long, do you?" Blair questioned

"It's easy for you to talk college because you have a college to go to. You have a dream college. I have New York University, and even that came with strings attached" Dan said "I had to go to Bart, and he pulled strings for that to even happen" he said

"And when were you going to tell me this?" Blair asked

"I just did it last night. I couldn't really process mapping out what my next move was because I just had to get into a college at that point" Dan replied before Blair reached over to grab a pillow then hit Dan with it a few times until he quickly got up to block her hits "What's with you?" he asked

"You. You're what's wrong with me!" Blair yelled "I'm trying here Dan. I'm trying to get some sort of a semblance of where we stand because this….this feels like we're going through the motions of the inevitable good bye. I don't know if you notice this, but I'm leaving in less than a day…going, gone to Yale while you stay here for the next month or so. I'm not going to apologize for over analyzing because I'm not ready to walk away from us, and I'm sure as hell not letting you push me away so you can make it easier for yourself to say good bye" she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You ever think I don't have the answers. I'm not a soccer player, I'm a writer. Soccer wasn't suppose to be the gateway to my future, my writing was . I can't plan where I'm going to be or how we'll be because at this point all that was routine for me has been moved to the unknown" Dan said

"So you don't know about us? Are you just done with us?" Blair asked

"Shouldn't we be? I mean let's be real. You're off to bigger and better things, while I'm your high school boyfriend staying behind in a fall back school. Long distance doesn't work…" Dan said as tears welled up in his eyes

"We'll make it work, and I'm not trying to sound cliché about this. I want this, but I need to know you want this as well" Blair said

"I want this, but I don't want you to feel like you can't go. I don't want to be that guy that makes you give up what you really want" Dan said

"Your what I want. I want you" Blair cried as Dan wiped the tears away

"I know that, but I've got be strong enough to let you go. So if I'm not talking about the future, it's because I don't want to come to the realization that five years later that my life might not have you in it" Dan told her

"Then what do we do? Because I don't want to let go, and I don't want you to let me go" Blair said as she tried to hold back tears

"We just…we just be Dan and Blair. Okay, no breaking up. We just figure this out" Dan said through the tears as he rested his forehead up against hers "Humphrey and Waldorf…like the beginning" he whispered to her as they each held back tears

* * *

><p>Dawn still remained before Carter stumbled out of the back door of the club. Holding on to the rails to ensure his balance, Carter began to feel the migraine beginning to kick in from the alcohol he had drank the night before. Reminisce of the night before left him feeling like the world he once knew it as had changed in an instance. Doing his best to get a hold of Dan and Vanessa, Carter reached defeat as he got the answering machine from both of them. Though he had been drunk, Carter knew that he had screwed up royally with Dan as he cost him his dream. Not wanting to depress himself, Carter put stock that time would heal the two friends, and guilt would serve nothing but headaches that he couldn't afford. Putting the phone up to his ear once more, Carter called Vanessa once more only to get her answering machine.<p>

"Hey Ness, it's me again. I know I've done something stupid, and I'm not quite sure because I still feel a bit hung over from last night; I assure you that when I do figure it out I will apologize on top of apologize for it. So please call me back or pick up when I call because I will call you back….oh, and if you see Dan, can you tell him I'm sorry" Carter said before he hung up the phone only to be surprised to see Dominic standing at the bottom of the staircase. "Oh…no" he squirmed before one of Dominic's men grabbed him from behind

"Carter, so glad to see you. You don't come around. You don't write. What's with that" Dominic said as he playfully slapped him on the cheek

"I wasn't avoiding you" Carter replied

"Of course you weren't because you know I'd find you" Dominic replied to him "I heard you talking to Ness, was that my Vanessa?" he asked

"No. It was another one" Carter quickly replied

"You sure about that because I hate liars. I hate them so much, especially now" Dominic said as he moved closer towards Carter so that he was looking him dead in the eyes "Heard through the grapevine that some punk was mixing business with pleasure by trying to talk to my daughter. Do you know of this asshole?" he asked

"No" Carter said as he tried to break away from Dominic's men

"Why you trying to run? I'm not going to hurt you" Dominic laughed "I just want to talk. I mean you're offending me here, you're acting like I'm going to hurt you" he reasoned

"Aren't you. Isn't that the point of the guys?" Carter asked

"No, they're just like my visa. They go with me everywhere" Dominic told him "So about that punk, you know him?" he asked

"I may" Carter reluctantly replied "Especially since I'm the guy. It's not what you think though, we're friends through association" he reasoned

"Through Danny. Nikki told me that much" Dominic said "Have you slept with her?" he then asked

"Sir, I can't answer that" Carter said unsure of how to answer

"It's a simple question. I mean you're a guy, and guys have needs. I need to know did Ness fulfill those needs?" Dominic asked

"What's the right answer in this?" Carter asked "I mean we've hung out, but…yeah, we slept together" he said unwillingly as Dominic's men twisted his arm while Dominic processed the news "Please don't hurt me!" he screamed out in pain

"Who says I'm going to hurt you?…I should, but I'm not" Dominic said as he pulled a box of cigarettes out of his pocket "You're being honest with me, and I respect that" he said

"So then you're not upset. Not about the money or anything?" Carter asked

"Oh, I'm upset about my money. I think I deserve to be" Dominic said as he lit his cigarette before taking a puff "Nikki took care of that though, he talked with you, right?" he asked

"Yeah, yeah. We talked. I know you're mad and want your money. I got the eighty thousand, I dropped it off to one of your drop off men" Carter replied nervously

"Eighty?" Dominic laughed "Oh, Carter. You should've kept in touch. This depression has forced me to raise my price up, you know, sort of like the gas prices" he said

"I don't have a car" Carter replied

"I didn't mean it…never mind. You owe me another twenty thousand for interest, and by tonight it'll be another five tacked on" Dominic said

"Twenty five thousand. Dom, I can't get twenty five thousand dollars" Carter replied

"You can. You'll die trying, but you can" Dominic said "You have until the end of the hour to get me my money or I'll have to start showing you the late fees and consequences" he said

"End of the hour? The end of the hour is in a minute" Carter said looking at his watch

"It is? Wow, you're running out of time then" Dominic laughed

"Dom, let's be reasonable…" Carter began to say

"Don't call me that. I've earned my respect, and I expect to have it" Dominc replied angrily

"Dominic, I don't have that type of money. I got bills to pay" Carter said

"Then divy up the partnership to this club. I'm think ninety five and five percent" Dominic suggested

"Who gets the five?" Carter asked

"You, of course" Dominic laughed along with his men "You see, I need to get my cut because with the rising interest rate you'll be in incurring…I can knock off a few dollars to help you out" he said

"I can't do that. I got other partners" Carter said

"I'm pretty sure you can explain the new arrangement" Dominic said before he flicked his cigarette to the ground before he moved close to Carter once more

"Please, don't hurt me" Carter pleaded

"I told you. I'm not going to hurt you…I'm just going to hurt her" Dominic said before he turned to reveal Chutney trapped in her car across the street. It took Carter a few minutes to realize that it was Chutney, but seeing the distress she displayed, Carter could tell she was scared out her mind.

"Help me! Someone help me!" Chutney screamed as she banged against the windows of the car

"What are you doing?" Carter asked as he tried to break free to go help Chutney. Hearing her piercing screams, Carter could instantly feel the horror she felt with just a glance

"This" Dominic said before he snapped his fingers, and like slow motion in the movies, the unthinkable occurred. Blown to smithereens, Chutney's car went up in a blaze as she did to. Standing in shock by it all, Carter's eyes welled up in tears as the pit of his stomach felt like it had dropped to his feet. "Get me my money, and stay the hell away from Ness" he told Carter before he signaled for his guys to let him go. Taking off without a moment of thought, Carter rushed over towards the inferno hearing screams dull down as the fire raged on. Hoping upon hope, Carter searched for some bit of sign that Chutney was still alive, and if so, how he could get to her. Slowly coming to the realization that there was nothing he could do, Carter dropped to his knees as the sounds of hearing a person being burned alive rang loudly in his mind as he began to sob. Getting in their cars, Dominic thought nothing of his actions but viewed as a necessary to prove a point to Carter before driving off.

* * *

><p><strong>I let it fall, my heart,And as it fell you rose to claim it<strong>

**It was dark and I was over**

**Until you kissed my lips and you saved me**

Jogging down the staircase, Nate prepared to head into the kitchen before a knock came to the door. Looking around to see if the Captain was expecting company, Nate gave a final glance before he walked over towards the door to answer it. Opening the door, Nate was happy to see Serena standing on the other side. Taking her hands out of her pocket, Serena turned to greet Nate as she walked towards him.

"Hey, what's up?" Nate smiled as he leaned in to give Serena a hug

"I was hoping you could tell me" Serena replied

"About what?" Nate asked

"Asher. I saw your phone at prom…I've been meaning to ask but haven't had the right timing to" Serena said

"Asher is just a guy I play pick up games with" Nate shrugged "Why?" he asked as Serena looked at him quizzically

"Really? Because I suspect he's also a guy you know through Damien" Serena said "What are you doing Nate?…you know this is a trouble in the making" she said

**My hands, they're strong**

**But my knees were far too weak**

**To stand in your arms**

**Without falling to your feet**

"Okay, you called and I came" Jenny sighed as she joined Chuck near the pond "Note, you've probably missed your flight because it's currently eight in the morning" she told him

"Come with me" Chuck said as he showed her the two tickets in his hand that he held up

**But there's a side to you**

**That I never knew, never the things you'd say**

**They were never true, never true,**

**And the games you play**

**You would always win, always win.**

"I know, I know. Blair wanted Dan to take her, so we can't just show up…" Eleanor said in response to hearing the elevator doors open but was surprised to see a young man standing in the doorway "May I help you?" she then asked as she slowly rose from her seat

"My name is T.W. Adams, we were supposed to do an interview together" T.W. said as he entered slowly while playing with his hand nervously "I was coming by to find the place, but the guard told me told me to come up because you'd be here" he said

"Yes well, I'm not exactly prepare to do an interview" Eleanor told him

"I know that. I just…I had to ask you a few prior questions" T.W. told her

"Which is dubbed as an interview. Please, I will meet with you on the appointed day, but I'm swamped with work and family business…" she began to say

"Do you remember St. Mary's church, in California. Summer of 1983?" T.W. asked as Eleanor froze for a moment "I suspect by the silence that you do" he concluded

"It can't be…" Eleanor muttered to herself as she slowly brought her hands to cover her mouth

"David and Marcy Adams, those were my parents…my adoptive parents" T.W. began to say "But I think you know what T.W. really stands for…because you gave it to me" he began to say

"Tyler" Eleanor said as he nodded

"Tyler Waldorf" T.W. said as tears welled up in Eleanor's eyes "Nice to meet you mom" he said as he extended his hand out to her

**But I set fire to the rain,Watched it pour as I touched your face,Well, it burned while I cried'**

**Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!**

"I'm so thankful that you guys still reconsider me for the position" Coach Matthews said as he took a seat at the table across from the Yale alumni member

"We were looking forward to adding Daniel Humphrey to the team, but you know how things are, we have to win now" The Yale alumni member said

"I understand. Overall, I don't think that Dan would've been in it for the long haul" Coach Matthews said "I'm a good judge of character, and I don't think that he has the drive to last in sports" he said

"Yes, yes. I understand. You won't mind if I have someone join us, do you? He's been eager to meet you" The Yale alumni member said

"Oh, go ahead. The more the merrier. I'm just eager to get this contract signed. Yale is seeming more and more like my type of school" Coach Matthews said just as the added member joined them at the table. Drawing a face of surprise, Coach Matthews sat stunned to see him sitting across from him.

"See, I told you we'd meet again" Bart told him as he opened up his napkin to put across his lap "So tell me how you managed to evoke drive by supporting a teenager to inject himself, and please…use all the details" he smiled as the Yale alumni member seemed shocked to hear that bit of information. "Oh, by the way…there's no way in hell your getting the head coaching position and consider yourself finished at St. Jude's" he then added.

**When laying with youI could stay there**

**Close my eyes**

**Feel you here forever**

**You and me together**

**Nothing is better**

"Boarding for New Haven" The announcer said as Blair nestled up close to Dan's body

"That's you" Dan whispered as he rested his chin on top of her head. Spending a few prolonged moments together, Blair was hesitant to move away from the warmth of Dan's body. "C'mon. You can't be late" he said as he took the initiative to lead her forward towards the tunnel.

"Fine" Blair sighed sadly as Dan held her face with his hand

"Call me when you get there" Dan told her before he quickly pressed his lips up against hers. Letting the kiss linger for a bit longer than he should, Dan could feel the warmth of her tear drop run from her cheek to his.

"I love you" Blair said through the tears "I love you" she continued to say as Dan kissed the top her head as he held her close.

"I love you too…more than you'll ever know" Dan said

"Last call for New Haven" The announcer said as Blair pulled back to look on at Dan's bed ridden hair that he wasted no time in fixing, while he was draped in an oversized sweater.

"I'll see you at the end of summer. I promise" Dan told her giving her one last kiss for his own sake as it was getting harder for him to pretend that this wasn't killing him. "C'mon" he said as he nudged her to go on

"I love you" Blair smiled through the tears as she reluctantly accepted that she had to leave. Bending over to pick up her carry on bag, Dan put his hoodie over his head to hide the tears that were streaming down his face before handing the bag to her. Leaning forward, Blair kissed his cheek softly before giving him another soft kiss to the lips.

"Goodbye" Dan stuttered to say before she forced herself to turn and leave.

**'Cause there's a side to you**

**That I never knew, never knew,**

**All the things you'd say,**

**They were never true, never true,**

**And the games you play**

**You would always win, always win.**

* * *

><p><strong>Music Lyrics Used in this Chapter:**

**Imogen Heap- Speeding Cars**

**The Fray- Heartbeat**

**Outasight- Tonight is the Night**

**Green River Ordinance- Dancing Shoes**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Author's Note: So that was crazy. I think somehow someway, everyone is having some shit happen to them. I think I left the chapter open ended for if there is a Season Three (That's if you guys want a Season Three rewrite).<strong>

**Dan/Blair- I wanted to give them a realistic storyline. They're a couple in love in high school, and they're faced with the struggles of being in love while dealing with their futures. Dan of course hasn't received the golden ticket to life, but that's the path he's been given. Dan will be attending New York University, thanks in large part to Bart. I wanted to keep Dair as realistic as possible because that's what I think Chair lacked. But I'm sure if there was a season three, Blair would have to come back (wink, wink) I left that open ended so if you read closely, you'll know how I'll bring her back. The intention for Dan in these past two chapters was for him to fear the future because it wasn't panning out how he wanted it, not to be an ass to Blair, so I hope you guys don't think he's an ass. But Dan's storyline for Season three would have to go along with what Alison always questioned with Dan coming to fruition.**

**Carter- I think the Carter lovers might be a little sad for him. Carter is knee deep in trouble. I wanted Carter to portray the fact that he's tired of being the forgotten person, so when he thinks everyone is ganging up on him, he lashes out. Remember Carter does have a gambling problem, and he's going to really get that since Dominic has come into his storyline.**

**Chuck/Jenny/ Eric- I liked Chuck's evolution in the story, so I decided for Chuck to be the man he wanted to be for Jenny. I have to say that I have some good stuff cooked up for them. I wanted to write Eric as Jenny's love interest, but I just felt as if he was too much of secondary character on the show, and I liked that Chuck was so screwed up. The more complex, the easier to write for.**

**Nate/Serena- This one I wanted to leave you guys guessing as to what could be going on. It's not what you think, but this a storyline I would've like to see Chace Crawford portray to at least show that he wasn't pointless as he is now. Serena detects something is up with Nate, but she definitely has some hardships coming her ways as well.**

**Tyler Waldorf- I think this one no one could've predicted. Everytime I came to fanfiction, I always saw Tyler's name on the character list, and I just would wonder what Gossip Girl would've been liked if Tyler existed in the show. So I decided to bring him to life. Plus, I wanted to show why Eleanor took to Dan so. Maybe it was because he looked so much like Tyler? The question is, is he good or bad?**


	22. Sneak Peek: Season Three Remix

**The Trinity: Family, Love, and Scandal**

**[Season Three Remix]**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. It's me again. I know you haven't enjoyed the hiatus, but I'm writing for The Little Prince, which I put off while writing for this story. I know a lot of you have been wondering if I would write a third, so I guess the speculation is over because I will be writing a third installment to this series. Have to admit that I was a bit skeptical because as a writer I know what this third installment will include, and I was a bit worried that it might not be receptive since we are all on a DAIR high right now, but overall I've gathered up some storylines for this third installment because as you know this series is _multi character storyline driven_ but it will all end up effecting Dair in some manner. I'm a bit eager to write this story because I think the best thing about writing a love story is giving it the layers to show why this couple works and showing the struggles of a relationship so when they make it to a cerain point you know they're battle tested. It's like our Dair on the show, out of all the couples they have a journey to coincide with their relationship. So I'm proud to ship them, and will enjoy the time immensly. So I will break down the story by character to give you a taste of what you'll be getting before the actual written sneak preview.**

**Tyler Waldorf- As you know, he's Eleanor and Harold's long lost son. I had always heard of him in the books, but I thought it would've been cool if they actually had him on the show, so I just decided to put a personality to him. Don't judge Tyler, I think he will appear one way but will be another. He's going to be that character you have to see him through to the end to really know if he's good or bad, and I think he will enjoy being that mystery to his newfound sister and friends. He's 25 years old, and a reporter trying to be a serious journalism, so he will walk that fine line of using his connection to Eleanor circle to release damaging information on what goes on in the elite's life. So he's sort of my Georgina for this story, but not so much.**

**Dair- Dan and Blair have separate storylines that will put them into the real world pretty quickly. As a couple they will deal with a lot, and really have to determine are they the real deal type of love or are they just high school love. I think this story will bring them back to the foundation of what makes Dan and Blair, which is their friendship. So expect a lot a angst ahead for our couple, but as someone who knows how the ending will be for this story ahead of time, just know that the angst will be worth it.**

**Blair- Blair will have a Devil Wears Prada storyline that will force her to choose what type of woman she wants to be.**

**Dan- Dan has had to bear the brunt of the struggle since the last story, but when we met Blair in the first story [From the Beginning] we were at the middle of her overall struggle as a character. With Dan we've touched on the beginning of his struggle, and now we're getting to the middle. His story line will deal with a theme that Alison always told her son, which was "Dan will never belong in that world", which fuels Dan in a lot of his issues. He's in this phase of blaming everyone else for his problems, and we'll see how that will effect him and his relationship.**

**Multi Character- Now I want to warn everyone again, I like to write multi character storylines because TV writing is something I want to get into as a career, and I use this series as my practice for it. So come for Dair, but try to find another couple or character to read for as well to make this story enjoyable because everyone will be dealing with some shit. This story is still all about Dair though, but others will be joining in as the B storylines or eve C storylines.**

**WARNING! SPOILER ALERT!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Trinity: Family, Love, and Scandal<strong>

Looking on at the finished product that was her dorm room, Blair wore a smile from ear to ear as she looked on at her styling expertise. Though she could've done more with the extreme amounts of cash she had for her allowance, Blair felt the early restrictions of what it meant to have a roommate. Blair could've choked herself months ago for buying into the full college experience that included having a roommate, Blair found that she would have to adjust to the changed life style sooner than later. Walking over towards her desk, where it resided on her side of the room, Blair adjusted the picture frame that sat on the desk that held a picture of Dan and her. A smile came to her face as instant feelings of missing her boyfriend had flooded her all at once. Letting out a laugh, Blair remembered having to force Dan into taking that picture so that she could have semblance of being in a relationship. Dan wasn't big on pictures, but he knew that Blair would use any picture of them as her token of love for him. Smiling proudly at the memory of this picture, Blair was soon brought back to reality once she heard the sounds of the door opening. Turning quickly, Blair adjusted her attire as she prayed that her new roommate would be that of someone with the same tastes as her. Wearing her million dollar smile, Blair's smile quickly faded once she saw the chubby, gothic looking girl making her way into the room. Throwing down her locker of what was presumed to be clothes, Blair felt as if she had entered into a prison cell as nothing about this girl screamed fashion, let alone regular sanitary conditions.

"Hi….my name is Blair. Blair Waldorf" Blair said nervously as she forced herself to smile at the atrocity that was her roommate.

"My name is Sid" Sid replied no showing any emotions that would resemble being normal.

"Oh, that's a depressing name" Blair replied trying to appear interested in a moment of awkward silence, Blair began to ponder as to what conversation the two of them could engage in.

_**I need another story**_  
><em><strong>Something to get off my chest<strong>_

"Explain to me how it's perfectly normal for Jenny to run off to…." Dan began to say as he looked on at the post card "London" he filled in the blank as Rufus sighed

"I had no choice Dan" Rufus replied

"She's sixteen, I believe you have plenty of choices, one being the law on your side" Dan exclaimed as Rufus ran his hand through his hair while sighing in frustration.

_**My life gets kinda boring**_  
><em><strong>Need something that I can confess<strong>_

"I want out" Carter pleaded as it took all of him to not act as scared as he was in that moment "I will do anything, but please…I can't live this life. I just want out" he continued to plead his case as Nikki did all he could to avoid eye contact with Carter in this state

"You don't get out in these scenarios. Either you pay your debt or you die, but either way….you'll always be tied to this life" Nikki replied as Carter shook his head in complete horror as he would've given anything to get himself out of the mess he was in.

"I have her blood on my hands. I clean my hands twenty to forty times a day because all I see, all I feel is her blood on my hands" Carter replied somberly

"And that's no one's fault but your own" Nikki told him after a moment of silence had come between them

**_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_**

"Okay, your turn. Take it off" Blair laughed as she looked on at Dan. Though he found himself getting turned on by his girlfriend through a computer screen, Dan couldn't help but miss and want the real thing. They had tried different methods of keeping things fresh in their relationship while she was away, but it only made him want to see her even more. "Humphrey, you still have clothing on. You're defying the purpose of video sex" she then said, noticing that Dan did little to add to the new form of sex they were trying.

"I can't do streams. I need the actual thing. I need the body" Dan sighed as he massage his head in frustration of their circumstances. Realizing his frustrations, Blair felt a sense of hopelessness as she found the methods to keeping them both happy during the separation were growing increasingly difficult for them because the ultimate difficult was that of distance. Not wanting to give up on the alone time that she had in her dorm room, Blair came to a conclusion that she hoped still had the same effect on Dan.

"Okay, you won't strip…then I'll just strip for you" Blair said

"It's really not necessary…is that Victoria Secret?" Dan began to reason before noticing the black laced lingerie she was wearing

"It was" Blair smiled before she unsnapped her bra to reveal herself completely to Dan. Smiling proudly, Dan turned his head to an angle to look on the very peaks that he missed so very much.

"Oh, this is torture" Dan said to himself as he continued to look with excitement growing within him. Lost in his reverie of the twin peaks, Dan was quickly caught off guard once he heard Rufus make his way into the room. "Dad!" he squealed while trying to cover his computer screen

_**From all the truth that I've said**_

"They won't accept this, which is why I don't think it's a bad idea for us to stay" Chuck said as he intertwined his fingers with Jenny's as they lay so peacefully within the white sheets "We have everything we need here. We could stay here and get away from the madness…you and me" he told her as she looked on to see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Ugh…that sounds so tempting" Jenny groaned as she hid her face in the crook of his neck, making sure not to let go of his hand "But everything we've ever known is in New York" she sighed

"Everything I know is in a office building, and I'm not exactly desiring to get back to that" Chuck quickly replied "I mean you have your family, but if your dad let you…" he said

"He's not going to let me stay in some unknown country. He's expecting me to return…and you forget the other news he might not be so happy about" Jenny said as she sat up in the bed while rolling the sleeves of her shirt up before she looked on at Chuck

"If I said that they would understand, do you think that sounds believable?" Chuck asked as he popped his face up from the pillow to look on at her

"Not a chance" Jenny quickly replied before Chuck dropped his face into the comforts of the hotel pillow.

_**Come by it honestly I swear**_

"Why'd you come from me?…I mean it's been some time…" Eleanor began to say as she stumbled for words

"You mean twenty five years later?" Tyler asked filling in the blank of confusion she wore on her face "I just…I just thought I should at least know the woman, who gave me up for a better life" he said trying not to become overly emotional before he looked on at the extravagance that was the penthouse, in which she lived in "You've done well. Rich even…" he said

"There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you" Eleanor quickly reasoned

"But yet it was never enough for you to inquire about me" Tyler quickly fired back "I was your first born and you gave me away, for what? So you could live in laps of luxury?" he questioned

_**Thought you saw me wink, no**_

"Ness, please. Talk to me" Carter pleaded as he just hoped Vanessa wouldn't hang up on him "It's not what you think. It's complicated" he sighed

"You work for my father. You're on the damn payroll!" Vanessa yelled in frustration

_**I've been on the brink, so**_

"Sooner or later, the late night study sessions and the endless keg parties will grow old for you. College is stepping stone to the real world, and I'm giving you the short cut to bypass the endless worry over if I'll be successful because I will make you successful" Bex said with much confidence as she leaned towards Blair "All you have to do, is say yes" she told Blair as all Blair could do was look on at the contract that Bex was offering her

"I've wanted this for so long" Blair said as she looked at Bex

"Now you've got a choice, Yale or work for me?" Bex smiled knowing that Blair was caught in between a rock and hard place

_**Tell me what you want to hear**_

"Just answer this, the reason you hired me…it was because of him, wasn't it?" Dan asked as he leaned forward in his chair to look on at Eleanor "It was because I looked like Tyler" he concluded as Eleanor took a moment to access what she should say

"I don't want you to quit. There is much work for you to do, and I….I need you around. You're family" Eleanor said trying to string along words that would make Dan understand, while she did all she could to not cry.

"I'm not mad, I'm being honest on that. I just don't think I can work for you anymore" Dan replied knowing that his torn feeling about the situation wasn't going to help because Eleanor was all ready in a hell of her own by her past actions. Rising from his seat, Dan reached into his pocket to pull out the collection of checks that he had together "I won't be needing this" he said handing the checks over to Eleanor

"Don't…" Eleanor began to plead with Dan as she sat in shock

"I don't want your money" Dan said as he placed the checks on the table in between them.

_**Something that will light those years**_

"What's the one place we can all come together without the back ground of the city behind us?" Nate asked with a smile from ear to ear as he walked through airport with bags in hand "C'mon, you know you want to say it? Say it, say it, say it" he said trying to coax the blonde into answering him with enthusiasm

"The Hamptons" Serena muttered

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I don't think I heard you, quite right?" Nate asked as he wanted to hear a bit more enthusiasm from her

"The Hamptons!" Serena screamed before all eyes had turned to her as she forgot that she was in the student squad. Hearing Nate's laughter in the back ground only infused how embarrassing this was for her "Sorry" she then said as she began to gather her books.

_**Sick of all the insincere**_

Making his way through the airport, Dan looked on at the map to see if he was going to the right terminal. Normally this would've been easy for him to find the terminal, but Dan felt the anxiety of the moment finally seeping in as the smallest things became a task for him to complete. Needing the break of the city, Dan found that he was welcoming the idea of going to Hampton's even more. Since Blair had set up their travel arrangements, Blair had arranged for them to meet up on connecting flights, which only made Dan more anxious to see his girlfriend as he walked through the airport. Passing through the oncoming crowd of people, Dan had to check himself to make sure no part of him had gone off with the sea of people he had to get through. Finally reaching the conclusion that he was in tact, Dan looked up to see the very thing that calmed him. Wearing a smile from ear to ear, Blair dropped her bags before she ran over to Dan to jump into his arms.

"No drama. That's the motto of this weekend. Friendships, relationships…all working and getting along smoothly. I mean this could be the healing process that's necessary to fix all the problems of a couple of months ago" Jenny declared as Chuck pulled out his bus ticket to check it "What are you doing?" she asked

"I thought we were going to a new location because if we're going to the Hamptons, then you'd understand why that statement would be so false" Chuck quickly replied

"Seriously? The sarcasm. I need you to be optimistic, not Mr. Pessimistic. Is this what I have to look forward to for years to come?" Jenny asked

"Are we talking about the Hamptons or…" Chuck began to ask

"The Hamptons. I need a spoiler alert on that" Jenny said as she began to panic

**_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_**

"You ruined my life! I can't forgive that!" Dan yelled as Carter lay helplessly in the pond while Dan looked down at him

"I'm sorry" Carter breathed just wanting some sort of forgiveness from his friend

"No, you're not because if you were, then you wouldn't have screwed up the one dream that I worked my ass off for since I was a kid" Dan replied

"I will do whatever it takes to make this right. We will be friends again" Carter said trying to hold his emotions in check while Dan laughed at him in disbelief

"No, I really don't see that happening because I've gone past anger with you…" Dan replied "….I hate you" he told him

_**This time, don't need another perfect lie**_

"I've missed you" Blair said as she rested her hand on top of Serena's while the two girls just smiled at each other

"I missed you too" Serena replied before the two girls were hit with a string of emotions

"Aww, this is nice. We're becoming all reuniony right now" Jenny smiled happily as she looked on at the two girls and how they were reacting with each other "Are we going to cry?" she then asked as she saw the water works begin to form in each of their eyes.

"Yes" Blair and Serena both replied as they both fanned their faces to stop the tears from coming but only managed to spread the emotions towards Jenny as she began to tear up as well.

"Why are you crying?" Blair asked Jenny as she noticed the tears coming down her cheeks

"Because I can't help it" Jenny replied through the tears

_**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**_

"You can live in this fantasy all you want to, but as soon as we make it back to New York…this bubble of happiness will get popped" Carter laughed as he took a sip from his drink "Happiness doesn't last long. I know that better than anyone" he said finishing off the rest of his scotch.

"Thanks for the support" Chuck replied sarcastically as a few moments of silence came between them "Just how much trouble are you in?" he then asked as he looked over

"Too much that God can't even save my soul" Carter replied as breeze from the ocean passed by them.

_**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

"We've all got our secrets. I'm just beginning to wonder, what's yours?" Serena asked as she looked on at Nate skeptically

"Nothing. I have no secrets, now can we drop it" Nate exclaimed

"Then explain Asher. Explain why you're association to Asher" Serena replied quickly "Ever since our deal with Damien, you've been linked to Damien's people. Anything involving Damien is bad, and I'm here as your friend, who's trying to help. I just want to help Nate" she told him

"You can't help, not on this" Nate said as he began to pace the floor

"Nate, what does Damien have on you?" Serena questioned as she looked on with concern at her friend.

_**My God, amazing how we got this far**_

"Okay, so let's lighten the mood a bit because I have news" Blair said after accessing the tension that was her parents, T.W., and Dan as they all sat around the table "Dan and I are moving in together" she then declared hoping that it would excite her parents.

"I really don't think now was the time to bring that up" Dan muttered to Blair as he put his napkin down on top of his plate

"I think now was the perfect time to reveal that news. Anything exciting would be better than this gloom fest that is surrounding this table" Blair reasoned "I mean what other news could top that?" she asked

"T.W. is your brother" Harold quickly replied causing Blair to sit stunned while the tension in the room slowly began to deflate. Looking at T.W., the reporter as she came to saw him as, Blair looked at him skeptically before looking back at her mother and father.

"Dorota, I need a drink, scotch or anything that will numb family drama!" Blair called out

"Blair" Eleanor sighed

"Nevermind, give me Jack Daniels, I need something to erase the visions of my parents having sex more than once" Blair quickly followed

**_It's like we're chasing all those stars_**

"Don't be silly, I'm more than anxious to get to know my newfound brother" Blair said as she took her seat across from Tyler while he stirred his coffee "You seem very, very, very…" she said struggling for words as she looked on at his attire to find something to talk about with him

"Middle class" Tyler blurted out

"Exactly….wait, no. That's not what I meant to say" Blair said before realizing what she had said

"Don't let the clothes fool you, I tend to spend my weekends on yachts and golfing…you can't miss me with a good golf range" Tyler told her

"Really?" Blair asked a bit impressed with his interests

"Nope, still middle class" Tyler replied, bursting her bubble of hope that they'd have something in common.

_**Who's driving shiny big black cars**_

"Don't do this" Jenny exclaimed as Eric stopped dead in his tracks. Gripping on tight to his bags, Eric tried to find all the strength he could to keep walking to get into the limo but found that his legs wouldn't allow him to move "Please. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, but don't go" she pleaded as tears came down her face

"It's always the people you never intend to hurt that get in hurt in the long run" Eric said as he slightly turned to look at her

"You're my best friend. I never lied about that" Jenny cried

"It's all a little too late" Eric replied before he looked down at her hand to get yet another dagger to his heart "And that…that would be the conclusion of us" he told her as he turned to grab his bags

_**And everyday I see the news**_

"It's perfectly normal. Dan, just come out" Blair said as she rested her head up against the door.

"This has never happened to me before" Dan exclaimed from within restroom

"I know, but that's not what tonight is about. We can do other things" Blair told him

"So you don't want to have sex?" Dan asked as Blair squirmed as she was torn from saying the truth or lying.

"We could cuddle" Blair suggested before Dan groaned loudly in frustration. "Sorry" she called out as she couldn't help but feel for him in his weakening state.

**All the problems that we could solve**

Dropping the box as he entered the apartment town home, Dan stood in awe of the place he was about to call his home. It had been a frustrating couple of hours, but Dan was more than prepared to move on to something that was far less complicated, his relationship. Though this was a tad bit out of his price range since he had quit working for Eleanor, but Dan was determined to make it work. Blair loved the place, and he wanted to give her this, so if Dan had to pick up extra shifts at the bar to cover his half of the rent then he was sure that he would do it. Coming in behind Dan, Blair smiled happily as she could see that the place was growing on Dan more and more by the minute.

"You like it" Blair smiled as she walked up from behind him to wrap her hands around his waist

"I do. I like it" Dan laughed as he rubbed her arms

"Good because I can see so many memories being created in this place. I mean we could have a dining table here, a fabulous designer set of furniture, and then upstairs could be your office…" Blair went on to describe

"You do" Dan said before he turned to kiss her

"Then the kitchen. Oh, I love that we have a big kitchen…" Blair began to describe

"You don't even know how to cook" Dan reasoned as he continued to kiss her while backing her over towards the staircase

"For Dorota" Blair laughed as she broke the kiss

"I'm preferably more interested in the bedroom" Dan said as he looked her dead in the eyes to show that his only concern was the bedroom with them being clothed in the process.

_**And when a situation rises**_

"Serena van der Woodsen linked to Jason Phells, that sounds like a TMZ magnet waiting to happen" Blair teased as she took a sip from her coffee

"Stop, it was just dinner" Serena replied as she plaid down her link

"S, it was just dinner always leads to it's just a few dates then it was just great sex" Blair laughed "Jerena or Sason. Those sound like plausible names for the tabloids. You know, for when you jet off to Portugal for the secret wedding" she continued to tease

"Blair stop it" Serena laughed as she couldn't help but blush

_**Just write it into an album**_

"My bag. Where's my bag?" Dan asked nervously as he looked around in the back

"Last I saw of it, it was out on the counter" Dan's co-worker told him as Dan began to panic even more

"Okay, who? Who was the last person out there?" Dan began to ask as he ran his hand, nervously through his hair.

"I don't know" Dan's co-worker replied trying to calm him "Is there something particular that's got you looking?" he asked

"Yes, something very important. Something that I need to find" Dan sighed as he massaged his forehead

_**Send it straight to gold**_  
><em><strong>I don't really like my flow, no, so<strong>_

"I just think we need to draw the line. What you are privy to is access into the inner circle of the Manhattan, I just want to be sure that what is said or discovered won't be leaked to the press" Blair said

"Why would I do such a thing?" Tyler asked as he leaned on the banister

"Because at the end of the day, you're a reporter. You getting access to any breaking news on anyone closest to me would be your big break" Blair replied

"We're family. You should trust me a bit more" Tyler told her

"Yes, we're family, but I find that even family sprouts a Judas. I'm just trying to determine which role you come in as" Blair said as she looked on at him with much intrigue

"It's killing you, huh? Not knowing where I stand. Am I good? Or am I bad?" Tyler replied

"I don't care where you stand or what role you play, if you go after someone I love, family or not…I will make it my mission to take you down" Blair told him as they stared on at each other for a few seconds before Blair made her way towards Tyler "Thanks for listening…big brother" she said as she patted him on the chest before making her way over towards the elevator.

_**Tell me what you want to hear**_

"You may not want my help, but I'm going to give it to you" Bart said as he slammed his hand down on the desk

"I don't want you're help!" Dan yelled

"Because working at a bar is a fascinating career" Bart quickly replied

"Yeah, well I'm not your son…I don't run off to foreign countries at the drop of a dime. I live in the real world…." Dan replied

"Which is why I want to help. You think I don't know what it's like? I know exactly what it's like to worry about a bill" Bart said as Dan just stood, gritting his teeth at the man "A man's pride can be his best and worst feature. I'll let you decide which one it'll be for you, but don't be stupid and turn down my offer because of it" he said.

_**Something that will light those years**_

"How is that? Having a relationship?" Bex asked as she leaned back in her chair

"It's good" Blair replied a bit confused as to why Bex was asking

"Do you love him? I mean were you high school sweethearts?" Bex asked as she played with a candy wrapper

"Yes, I love Dan. I wouldn't say we were high school sweethearts from the beginning, but he's my first real love" Blair replied still a bit confused as to why Bex was asking such questions

"In this business, to be a career woman, you have to make choices. You come in with that real love relationship that makes you think you can move mountains, and then reality sets in" Bex told her as she sat up in her chair "Relationship will fade. The love will be there, but so will the thrill of jetting around the world at any given time" she said

"So what are you saying?" Blair asked

"I'm saying hold on to the real love for now because it probably won't be there two months from now….and that's just reality in this business. Welcome to the real world Blair" Bex said as she tried not to be too harsh with Blair.

_**Sick of all the insincere**_  
><em><strong>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<strong>_

"You've got yourself a goldmine with that. Entrust it in the wrong hands, and it will ruin lives" Tyler said as he sipped on his glass of champagne while Carter just looked on at the book

"I take it you're the insider with a scandalous tell all book that you're trying to shop around" Carter sighed

"No, no, no. I just happen to know that this anonymous author seems a bit familiar. I've got interest in the book…" Tyler began to tell him

"I will pay whatever. I want the book" Carter said "This can't get leaked" he said sternly

"Oh, but it will. It's just a race to see who lays claim to be the author of this book" Tyler said "Clearinghouse has a few acts that are going to impress the media with their knowledge of "Insider" but I think it won't last long until that case will be cracked" he said

"So then why call me?" Carter asked

"Because the author is familiar" Tyler replied as the two shared a stare for a moment before Carter laughed in disbelief

"You're a son of a bitch, you know that, right?" Carter asked as he dug into his pocket to pull out his checkbook "I don't have much, but I'm willing to offer you anything else" he sighed as he began to write out a check

"Be the author" Tyler quickly suggested

"I didn't write this, and you should know since you're familiar with the author" Carter replied

"It doesn't take me long to decipher things. This book will have the whole Upper Eastside in a frenzy, it will be the talk of Manhattan and beyond. Whether you like it or not, this book will get published. So by you claiming it, you can direct the chaos that will ensue with the little secrets of the socialites of Manhattan" Tyler told him as Carter just studied him for a moment

"Just who exactly are you trying to screw over? I mean it's a bit unclear" Carter questioned

"I'm a reporter" Tyler said as he got up from his seat to finish off the last of his drink "I screw over everyone" he then added before he walked out of the restaurant.

_**This time, don't need another perfect lie**_

"Humphrey, what are you doing here?" Chuck asked as he walked into his father's office to find Dan dressed in a suit and tie.

"Didn't you hear?" Dan asked as he turned to look at Chuck "I work here now. Bass Industries latest hire along with yourself" he said

"You can't be serious? What is this a joke?" Chuck asked Bart in disbelief

"No, I'm not joking. You two need my help, and I intend to give it to you both" Bart said before he buttoned up his jacket "I've got a meeting. Try not to kill each other while I'm away" he told them before he made his way out of the office

"You know Humphrey, I never pegged you for the corporate type" Chuck replied after a moment of silence came between them

"I'm not. I just figured the best way to screw you over, was to start here" Dan said as he walked towards Chuck "Feels good to be working with family" he said as he stared Chuck down.

_**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<strong>_

_**COMING SOON!**_

_**CURRENTLY WRITING: THE LITTLE PRINCE [INSPIRED BY JACKELIZABETH]**_


End file.
